Lost and Found
by NikkiB1973
Summary: She was wedged behind the refrigerator. Bella was hiding. She was good at it too. No one could find her. Well no one except him. Jacob always seemed to know...set way before Twilight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Part One-Hiding**

She was wedged behind the refrigerator. It was such a small space that it had been a struggle for Bella to fold her body inside. It was at times like these she was glad that she was extra small for a six year old. She was hiding. She had become good at this over the years. Whenever Bella felt threatened or scared she would run and find the smallest crevice she could squeeze her body into. She always made sure to choose a place where she was hemmed in all sides. Having little room to move and the walls pressing in all sides made her feel secure, safe. She had become an expert at remaining undetected. Bella pulled her legs up close to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Her breath fogged in the air in front of her. The refrigerator was cold and it puckered her skin with goose bumps all along one side. But she didn't care. She preferred that to being discovered. Bella didn't want to go home; she wanted to stay right where she was.

Her plan would have been perfect except for one thing. The adults might not be able to find her, but he always could. She heard her name being called. The desperate tone to her father's voice made her feel guilty, but she wouldn't move. If she stayed hidden long enough maybe her mother wouldn't take her away again. Bella held her breath as she heard the soft patter of sneakers on wood. The floor creaked and she sighed. He was here, he had found her. How did he always know? The thin sliver of light coming from the kitchen window was blocked as a face peered into the small space where she was hiding. Bella sighed. "Jake."

"Whatya doing?" Jacob sat down in front of the gap between the refrigerator and the wall. His head was cocked to one side as he looked at her expectantly.

"Hiding." Bella replied in exasperation.

"Why?"

"None of your beeswax." It was a phrase that her father, Charlie Swan, always used when she asked too many questions. She thought it sounded important but it was obvious from Jacob's confused expression that he didn't get it.

"Huh?"

"Just be quiet, Jake. I don't want to be found." Bella put a finger to her lips.

"Why?"

"Because…." Bella paused as tears began to well in her eyes. "I don't wanna go."

Jacob's expression turned from confused to anxious. "Go where?" His dark brown eyes were wide and fearful as he glanced behind him as if expecting a monster to leap out and eat his four year old self. "You stay here."

"No, I have to go home." Bella couldn't stop the tears this time. Just the thought of leaving her father again was upsetting. She felt safe and secure with him. She didn't feel the need to hide in his house.

Jacob was perplexed. "You live with Chief."

"No, I told you many times. I'm only visiting Chief Swan. I live with Renee, my mother." Bella had never called her mom. Renee would have preferred to be addressed by her given name. It lent credence to the lie that Bella was her much younger sister than her daughter. Renee liked to appear younger than she was, and often fibbed about her age. But Bella had a habit of forgetting and spoilt the dream by calling her mother in front of strangers.

Jacob was frowning. He crossed his legs and settled himself more comfortably in front of Bella as he tried to wrap his head around what she was saying. They had known each other for precisely ten days, twelve hours and fifty seven minutes. He knew that because he had been learning how to tell the time. His mommy had been teaching him and played on his apparent enthusiasm to work out how long he and his new playmate Bella had been friends. He looked at the little watch strapped to his wrist and studied the numbers.

Jacob squeezed his arm through the tiny gap and showed Bella his watch. "What time say?"

"Twelve." Bella pushed his hand back out. She needed him to leave. If the adults saw him sitting there she would be discovered. Her plan to hide until her mother got bored of waiting would then be ruined. Renee was always so impatient. "You should go now." She hissed at Jacob, trying to get him to move. "You must be hungry. Its lunchtime. Don't tell anyone you saw me, okay."

Jacob's frown deepened if that was possible. He stared at Bella, finally seeming to pick up on the fact that she wasn't playing hide and seek like he had thought. Over the last few days they had been playing that a lot. Bella told him it was her most favourite game. She had said she was really good at not being found, but he had always managed to find her. He found her when she hid behind his daddy's big tool chest in the garage. He found her when she squeezed herself into the hollow log at the bottom of the yard. He had even found her the one time they hadn't been playing the game, but Bella had been hiding out anyway because his mean sisters were teasing her.

"Jake, please go." Bella was getting desperate. Her father's voice was coming closer and closer. Having Jacob there was like an arrow pointing to right where she was concealed. Her father had only let her come over to the Black's to say goodbye to the family and her new friend.

"I be back." Jacob darted away suddenly, startling Bella. She held her breath again as she heard him speaking to her father. He was telling the Chief that she wasn't in the kitchen and that he hadn't seen her. Bella exhaled and her heart, which had been beating ten to the dozen, slowed down to its normal rhythm. The light was suddenly blocked again as Jacob returned. He sat back down and thrust a packet of cookies toward her. He was wearing a cheeky grin and his eyes sparkled with mischief. He had obviously enjoyed distracting her father. "Lunch." He watched her take one of the cookies. "This game is fun." He declared as he took two cookies and shoved them in his mouth whole.

* * *

Bella had moved. She was no longer camped out behind the refrigerator; she was curled up in Jacob's wardrobe, hidden under a pile of clothes. The adults had left the house after an exhaustive search, and were now outside hunting for her. Once the coast was clear Jacob had helped tug Bella out of her hiding place and found another. This was one was even better. Jacob was getting good at the game. She praised his hiding skills and he puffed out his chest with pride. He was now acting as her look out while she stayed concealed in his room.

Jacob climbed up onto the windowsill and shoved the curtain to one side so he could peer out. He saw his parents, their hands curled around their mouths as they yelled Bella's name. Even his mean sisters were joining in. But Jacob knew Rachel and Rebecca were only helping out of spite. They wanted to get Bella in trouble so they could watch her getting a telling off. Jacob noticed the Chief. He looked scared out of his mind. For a big, brave policeman, he seemed suddenly nervous and unsure. He was yelling his daughter's name louder than everyone else, and his eyes were glistening. Was the Chief crying? Suddenly the game didn't seem so much fun. Jacob left his perch and went back to tell Bella what he had seen.

* * *

Bella was now staked out in the hollow log. The adults were back inside the house tearing it apart looking for her. While they had been in the front room she had slipped out of the back with Jacob's help and retreated to the log. Things had gotten worse. Renee had arrived. From her vantage point Bella had been able to peer through a knot hole in the wood and saw her mother drive up in a dark hire car. The car was black which matched her mother's mood. Bella watched as Renee stalked up to her father and began issuing threats. She warned him that if Bella wasn't found then this would be the last time he would ever see her. This sent Bella into a blind panic. Staying with her father occasionally was her only respite from living under Renee's roof. The roof changed a lot. Renee didn't like staying in any one place for long.

"I brought dinner." Jacob made Bella jump as he squeezed his bulk into the hollow log next to her. It was a tight fit. He may be only four but he was already taller than Bella, and much stockier. He passed a bag of toffee to Bella. He only took one for himself, which was a huge thing for Jacob. Bella was touched by this gesture. Jacob loved his food especially sweets. They both sat and chewed on the toffee as they kept watch on the adults outside.

* * *

Bella was now camped out under Billy Black's truck in the garage. It wasn't strictly a proper garage, more like two metal sheds bolted together to make one big space. But it did the job. Bella liked the garage. It was full of old and interesting things, mainly car parts and old twisted bits of metal and stacks of wood. There was even an old couch in there, the springs were coming out, but if you avoided them it was still comfy to sit on. It was dark in the garage, night had drawn in. The adults had widened the search. Her father had called her in as a missing person and his colleagues had now joined in to look for her. All the men were scouting further afield. The women, including her angry mother, were in the main house. Jacob's mother, Sarah Black, had the hard task of comforting Renee. Bella felt sorry for her. She liked Sarah; she was pretty and very kind. She had braided Bella's hair and called her sweetheart. Renee never called Bella anything except a nuisance.

One of the large metal doors squeaked as it was pushed ajar. Bella froze, panicking it was one of the adults and that she was finally going to be discovered. But it wasn't. It was just Jacob. She saw his small shadowy figure shuffle across the floor until he reached her. He slid under his father's truck and grinned. His teeth shone white in the darkness. Bella felt better now that he was there. He was holding a sloppily made sandwich in his hand and a can of soda.

"I brought you tea." He handed her his treasures, only taking half the sandwich for himself.

"Thanks." Bella popped the can open and drank the soda. It was warm but to her it tasted like heaven. She passed the can to Jacob so he could have some then she began to tuck into her sandwich.

* * *

The night wore on. It was getting cold sitting underneath the truck. Bella and Jacob whispered back and forth as they tried to think where to hide next. In the end they climbed into the truck and shut the door. Being inside the cab meant that it kept the chill out of the air. Eventually Jacob heard his name being called by his mother. Sarah sounded frantic. It was way past his bedtime. His mean sisters were supposed to be keeping an eye on him but he had managed to evade them easily. But now his mother had noticed he was gone.

"You better go before she comes in. I don't want to be found." Bella whispered.

"K." Jacob looked worried. He opened the driver's door and jumped nimbly to the ground. "Night, Bells." He said quietly.

"Night, Jake." Bella waved at him and smiled sadly.

Jacob reluctantly shut the truck's door, effectively sealing her in for the night as he scampered off to join his mother.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you all for your kind reviews and following this story!**_

 **Part Two-Discovered**

Billy walked back toward his house with Charlie. His friend was hunched over, his pallor grey and expression tired. He was emotionally beaten down. Billy had never seen him so defeated and strung out. Charlie was the epitome of the strong silent type. His daily job as a law enforcement officer called on him to be calm and collected at all times. But today his job had become personal. Bella had been missing for fourteen hours straight. There was no sight or sound of her. It had devastated Charlie. She had been in his care. He only got to see his precious little girl once or twice a year if he was lucky. Renee Swan was a hard bitch. Billy loathed the woman. He remembered how uneasy he felt when his friend had married Renee. He knew that Charlie was doing the honourable thing because Renee was pregnant. Billy, along with their other friend, Harry Clearwater, knew that it wouldn't last. Their gut feelings had been correct. Within eighteen months Renee had absconded and taken baby Bella with her. It had taken a long time for Charlie to track her down, and when he did he immediately filed for custody. But the laws of the state she was living in at the time favoured the mother and he lost.

"Chief, we'll find her. The tracker dogs will be here in the morning. That will give us a clue in which direction she might have headed." Billy struggled to sound reassuring. He saw Charlie cast him a hopeless glance. He knew as well as Charlie did that the first twenty four hours were critical when trying to find a missing child, especially one as young as Bella. It wasn't looking good. They had found no tracks, no evidence of where she could have gone. It was as if she had been abducted by aliens right out of his house. Billy couldn't help but feel partially responsible. Bella had gone missing on his property.

"I don't think I can face Renee right now." Charlie muttered as he wiped a hand across his face. He was bone tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept. It was now near dawn. The sun was just peeking above the horizon. His bloodshot eyes stared up at the sky as he silently communicated with god for help.

"Don't let her get to you, Chief." Billy warned him. "This is not your fault."

"Isn't it?" Charlie hung his head and stared at his heavy boots. He could see the imprints of his tracks in the mud. The ground was soggy and wet from the constant rain. How had Bella managed to leave without leaving some imprint behind?

"No, it isn't." Billy stated firmly. He gestured toward the house. "You head inside, Chief. Sarah will have a warm drink waiting and some food I'm sure. Then we can head back out. I just need to get something from the garage."

"I don't think I can eat. Bells has been out in the cold, she could have…."

"Stop that!" Billy clamped a steadying hand on his shoulder. "That child of yours is more resourceful than you think. She gets that from her old man, and right now that little girl needs you to be strong. Get some sustenance inside you so that you can get through the hours ahead until we find her." Billy peered into Charlie's tired eyes. "And we will find her. I promise."

"You're a good friend." Charlie replied wearily before making his way to the main house. He walked slowly like a man twice his age. Bella's disappearance had aged him within a matter of hours.

Billy sighed heavily as he watched his old friend for a moment. He didn't know how he would cope if it was one of the twin's or little Jacob. He pushed the dark thoughts from his mind before they had a chance to take hold. Instead he headed inside the garage and flicked on the overhead lights. He blinked a couple of times as he tried to get his eyes used to the sudden brightness. For a second as he looked toward the old red Chevy truck which was parked to the rear of the garage, he thought he glimpsed a white face pressed to the window. When he looked again it was gone. He rubbed his eyes, he was so tired. Like Charlie he had been up for nearly twenty four hours and his body was feeling the burn.

The old Chevy was ancient. It had been passed down to him from his father. Right now the engine was busted and the iron monster was piled up on bricks. The wheels had gone missing. Probably under the pile of junk which covered the garage floor. Billy kept meaning to clear the place out but he never seemed to find the time. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he studied the old truck. He was certain he had seen a face. He decided to investigate further. Billy crept over to the truck and wiped his hands over the dusty windscreen so he could peer inside. The cab itself was dark but with the overhead lights on he had a good view. He saw her almost at once. Little Bella Swan was curled up on the floor of the cab. Her thin legs were drawn up to her chest as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Billy thought it was the most heart breaking thing he had ever seen.

* * *

Bella sat curled up on the Black's old couch. She had a warm blanket wrapped around her and was drinking warm milk out of a Thermos. Jacob was pressed into her side, his sleepy head resting on her shoulder. His silky black hair was standing up in adorable spikes around his head. He had been woken up by the fracas when Billy had marched into the house carrying Bella. Renee had been in the midst of berating her ex-husband, while his mother was trying to mediate between them. As soon as she saw her daughter Renee had turned her anger on her. Bella had cowered in Billy's arms as she quailed under the force of Renee's displeasure. This action then provoked a strong reaction from Charlie, as his tiredness slipped away. He got in Renee's face and began to snipe at her for yelling at Bella. Billy had exchanged an exasperated glance with his wife as Sarah quickly whisked Bella out of his arms and comforted her, while he dealt with the warring parents.

It was all quiet for the moment. Renee had retreated to her hire car. She refused to stay in the same room as her ex-husband. Right now Charlie was sorting out the legalities with the rescue team now that Bella had been found. Renee was impatient to be off. As soon as she was allowed she intended to leave. Sarah and Billy watched over Bella while her parents dealt with their own issues. They were both deeply worried about her. She was obviously distressed. When questioned about why she went into hiding, all she said was that it had been a game. This had only incensed Renee further, although Charlie didn't believe a word of it.

"Bells." Jacob said sleepily as he yawned. "Is game over now?"

"Yes." Bella whispered faintly. She looked sadly around the Black's cosy front room. She wished she could stay with them. She envied Jacob his parents. She wished that Sarah was her mother. Renee never spoke kindly to her like Sarah did, or smiled or called her Sweetheart. Sarah had cuddled Bella when she was upset. Renee just shouted.

"Bells, you stay here now." Jacob stretched his arms above his head making his batman pyjama top rise up. His eyes were still drooping but he was determined to stay awake while Bella was.

"I wish I could stay here." Bella felt tears welling in her eyes. Her lower lip wobbled as she tried to stop them falling. Renee would be mad if she cried. "I have to go soon."

Her words made Jacob perk up suddenly. He frowned and clutched at the blanket that was covering Bella. "Go where? With Chief?"

Bella shook her head. "I told you already. I'm just visiting with my dad. Now I have to go back to live with mom."

Jacob picked up on her sadness. His own eyes began to moisten with tears. "You come back tomorrow."

"I wish I could." Bella couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "Thanks for being my friend." She choked out. She saw the distressed look on Jacob's face as his warm fingers curled around hers in a tight grip.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later;**_

Bella stood patiently by the school gates waiting for her mother. Renee was late again. The school was deserted; the other children had been picked up over half an hour ago. Bella wasn't alone, her teacher stood beside her. She was a pretty lady with long, flowing strawberry blonde hair. Her golden eyes twinkled even under the storm clouds which were beginning to mass above them. Soon it would begin to rain.

"Is your mom often late, Bella?"

"No Mrs, Cullen." Bella lied badly. Renee was never on time but lately she had been getting worse. Bella didn't want her new teacher to think badly of her mother. She felt mortified that she had to take up this kind teacher's time and force her to wait until Renee decided to turn up. The whole class loved Mrs, Cullen. She was so sweet and kind, and had a softly spoken voice. The children were entranced with her. She was a thousand times better than their old teacher. Mrs, Bailey had been nicknamed the dragon. The children were sure she could breathe fire.

A car drew up outside the school and parked. Bella had never seen anything like it. It was very impressive. It was long, sleek and black. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see inside. But by the look of joy on her teacher's face it was obvious that she knew the occupant. Bella watched as the driver's door was swung open and the most handsome man she had ever seen alighted onto the sidewalk. Bella's mouth dropped open. He was like a movie star with his blonde hair and good looks. She held her breath as he walked straight over to them and smiled right at Mrs, Cullen.

"Esme." His voice was smooth and gentle. Bella was captivated. She continued to stare in awed fascination as the handsome man cupped her teacher's face in his palms and kissed her softly. He then turned his attention to a mesmerised Bella. "Hello. Who might you be?"

Mrs, Cullen, or Esme, laughed. The sound was like music to Bella's ears. "This is the little girl I was telling you about, Carlisle."

"Oh, so you're Bella." Carlisle hunkered down so he was more on Bella's level and held out his hand. "It's lovely to meet you. I'm Esme's husband, Carlisle."

Bella shook it tentatively. His touch was so cold. She clasped her hands behind her back and tried not to fidget. "Nice to meet you too." She mumbled.

Carlisle dazzled her with another winning smile before ruffling her hair playfully. He then stood and spoke in quiet tones to his wife. Bella couldn't hear all of their conversation only bits. She heard her name mentioned a few times, and when this happened both the adults were frowning. Esme Cullen looked upset and Carlisle saddened. His hands were on his wife's shoulders as if he was trying to reassure her. Bella strained her ears to hear more.

"No, Esme. I know how you feel but to take her…it's not right. The life we lead… "Carlisle paused. "I know her mother is not worthy of her, and I know that we would lavish her with all the love and material things she needs. But we are what we are, my love." His eyes were pleading for Esme's understanding.

Esme pushed his hand from her shoulders. She seemed about to protest when a harsh beep made them all turn. Renee had arrived in her beat up old car. She honked the horn again and wound down the window. "Hurry up, Bella." She yelled.

"I have to go now. Bye Mrs, Cullen. Nice to meet you again, Mr, Cullen." Bella said politely as she ran over to her mother with her school bag clutched firmly in her hands. She climbed in the car and Renee pulled off fast, nearly causing Bella to slide off her seat.

* * *

It was only when she managed to strap herself in that Bella noticed the piled up luggage in the back of the car. Her heart sank to her toes as she realised what that meant. Renee glanced at her sharply as she put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. "Don't look at me like that, young lady." She scowled. "We're moving. Damn landlord chucked us out just because I was a little late with the rent."

Bella slumped in her seat. "Does that mean I'm going to have to change schools?" She twisted her head to try and catch a last glimpse of her nice teacher and her husband, but they were already too far in the distance.

"Quit complaining." Renee inhaled the smoke from her cigarette and flicked the ash out of her open window. "Most kids would be glad to see the world."

"Will I still be staying with daddy in the holidays?" Bella asked hopefully. It was the one thing she was holding onto, the one thing she was looking forward to. She so badly wanted to see her daddy and visit Jacob and his parents in La Push. It had been two whole weeks since she had last seen them. Renee only allowed her one short phone call with Charlie. She wanted to call Jacob but was told the phone had been cut off because Charlie was only giving them a pittance in maintenance.

"We'll see. If you shut up moaning I might allow it. But if you continue to get on my last nerve then it will be a big fat no. Got it?" Renee warned her as she sucked on her cigarette again.

"I'll be good. I promise." Bella vowed as she crossed her fingers where her mother couldn't see.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! Please note there are some distressing scenes in this chapter. Proceed with caution!**_

 **Part Three-Stuck**

The first thing Bella did when she and Renee moved into the new apartment was scour the place for the safest hideouts. The apartment wasn't very big. It just consisted of a small kitchenette which led into a tiny front room. There were two bedrooms. Bella's was the smallest. If she sat on the mattress (which was serving as her bed) and stretched out her arms, she could touch the walls. The only place which was any good for hiding in was the bathroom. It was long rather than square, but underneath the sink Bella had discovered a loose fitting panel. She had pulled it aside easily enough and found a kind of ventilation shaft. With much manoeuvring and wiggling about she managed to fit inside. Though it was a struggle to back out again, if she squirmed the right way she popped out like a cork from a bottle. Bella made sure to cover the gap with the panel again so Renee wouldn't know.

They had now been living in the apartment for over a month. Renee had not bothered to register Bella into a new school. They were too full of nosy busybodies she told her daughter when Bella tentatively asked her about it. Bella was sad. She missed her old school, especially her teacher, the pretty and kind Mrs, Cullen. She didn't miss any of her class mates, having not made any real friends the brief time she was at the school. She did miss Jacob though, a lot, and her dad. Bella hadn't been allowed to call Charlie in case she revealed their new location. Renee had said her dad deserved to be punished for not paying them enough to live on. According to Renee Charlie didn't deserve to spend time with Bella, and if she continued to complain than she warned Bella that she wouldn't get to see Charlie either in the future.

This panicked Bella, and she tried her best to placate her mother and be good. It was proving difficult as the apartment was tiny and Renee already had a new boyfriend. He had moved in a week after they had. Bella didn't like him. He stank of stale alcohol and cigarettes and he had a temper. Bella spent a lot of time in her small bedroom with a chair wedged under the door handle so he couldn't get in if he was in one of his foul moods. She was nothing if not resourceful. Often she would hear her mother and her boyfriend arguing violently. Bella would put her hands over her ears to block out the sound of the raised voices. Sometimes things were thrown. Sometimes it was Renee who got hit. But no matter how badly the boyfriend treated her, Renee refused to make him leave. She needed a real man in her life she told Bella on one of the few occasions the new boyfriend was out of the apartment to replenish his supply of drink and cigarettes. Real men, according to Renee, knew how to treat a woman, not like her sorry excuse for an ex-husband. The venom in her voice when she spoke about Charlie upset Bella, but she remained crouched by her mother's side as she ranted on and on about how weak he was.

Then came the day of the BIG argument, the one that changed everything…

* * *

The new boyfriend had been gone for two whole days. Bella hoped that meant he was never coming back. She watched her mother warily as Renee smoked one cigarette after another as she waited for him to return. She didn't wash her hair or have a shower. She didn't cook anything. The food in the fridge was running low. Bella was getting increasingly anxious. She didn't know what to do. She tried to speak to her mother but Renee hardly reacted. She would look at Bella with glassy eyes. Her pupils were enlarged. Bella began to think her mother didn't even really see her.

"Mother…."

"Leave me be." Renee pushed her stringy hair out of her eyes and reached for another cigarette.

"But we need…."

"I said leave me be." Renee didn't look her way. She lit her cigarette with shaking fingers and sucked on the end. Smoke filled the room and Bella fled. She hated the smell of whatever her mother was smoking. The cigarettes were thinner than the ones she normally smoked. Renee rolled them herself.

A little while later Bella came out of her bedroom and trudged to the fridge. She was hungry. She darted a glance at her mother. Renee was still huddled on the couch, smoking. She had her cell in her hand, studying it. A small smile curved her lips upwards. Whatever she was reading had cheered her up.

"Mother, are you happy?" Bella dared to ask. She was curious to know why Renee was finally smiling after days of being so miserable.

"He's coming back. I knew he would." Renee's words were slurred. "I knew his new fling wouldn't last." She laughed quietly to herself before coughing as she inhaled the smoke the wrong way. "When he comes back I want you out of the way. You get on his nerves, did you know that?" Renee finally turned to glare at her daughter. Bella was frozen in place as her world came crashing down. _He was coming back._ "You're the reason he left because of your constant whining. so this time be a good girl and keep quiet."

Bella nodded as she began to retreat to her room. She had suddenly lost her appetite. But she didn't get very far. The sound of a key in the lock made her freeze again. She saw Renee's eyes light up as she finally got up from the couch and headed to the door to greet him. The smile she was wearing on her haggard face was soon wiped off when the door opened and she saw the look on his face. Her boyfriend's eyes were bloodshot and his expression was nasty. His top lip curled upwards as he looked Renee up and down. "Look at the state of you." He sneered.

Renee had never learned to keep her mouth shut. The argument started. Bella fled the room, her hands over her ears. She didn't take refuge in her room; instead she ran to the bathroom, moved the panel aside and squeezed her body in the tight gap. She hadn't used the hiding place in days and it felt more enclosed then she remembered. It was difficult to breathe. The loud voices intensified and she heard her mother cry out as her boyfriend hit her. It happened over and over again. Renee was begging for her boyfriend to stop hitting her. Bella began to cry silent tears as she struggled to breathe. Eventually it all went quiet. Panic made her heart race madly in her chest and the normally comforting feel of the walls pressing on all sides of her began to make her feel trapped and closed in.

The sound of loud boots stomping down the hall made Bella freeze again. She tried to quieten her breathing. She heard Renee's boyfriend come into the bathroom. He stood right in front of the sink where she was hiding in the shaft. She heard the water running and then him washing his hands. He seemed to take forever cleaning himself up. Then achingly slowly she heard his boots on the floor again as he left the bathroom, and then moments later the front door closed with a bang. Bella stayed where she was for another few minutes just in case he came back. She strained her ears to listen out for her mother, but Renee was silent. Eventually Bella decided enough time had passed and it was safe to move. She tried to wriggle her body so she could squeeze out of the tight gap but she was wedged in too firmly. She began to panic as she squirmed and twisted her body, but to no avail. She was trapped.

"MOM…HELP ME! MOM!" Panicked tears ran down her face as she called for Renee over and over, but there was no response. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. She was scared, frightened and trapped. Black spots blurred her vision as the walls seemed to close in around her. Then Bella knew no more.

* * *

Charlie was at the Black's house when he got a call from the Seattle PD that his ex-wife had been found beaten to within an inch of her life. They had been alerted by one of her neighbours after the sound of a violent struggle. Renee was in the local hospital.

"My daughter? Is she alright? Is Bella okay?" Charlie begged.

"Your daughter?" The caller sounded confused. "There was no sign of a child."

"Bella, my daughter! She is only six years old. Didn't you search the damn apartment?" Charlie thundered.

Billy and Jacob looked up in alarm. They were sitting at the kitchen table sorting through the fishing lures. The three of them were about to go on a small fishing expedition. Sarah had taken the twins out for the day so the boys could have their fun. In reality it was a chance to try and cheer Charlie up. He had been glum for a while. Renee had gone AWOL again and upped and left the apartment she had been staying in. Charlie had been using his police contacts to try and track her down again.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Billy asked worriedly as he saw his friend's face turn ashen.

Charlie had taken out his notebook and was scribbling an address down. He barked a few more commands down the phone before he ended the call. "I have to go. Bells is missing again…." His whole body was shaking. He looked frenziedly at Billy. He was on the verge of losing it.

"Missing? Where's Renee?" Billy put steadying hands on his friend's shoulders as Charlie shuddered.

"Some asshole beat her to a pulp. She's in a hospital in Seattle. I can't believe they were so damn close and….oh god help me! Where's my daughter, Billy? I swear if she's been harmed I'll…" Charlie stared wild eyed at Billy as he began to lose control completely.

"Calm down, Chief." Billy stated firmly. He dug his fingers into Charlie's shoulders. "You can't fall apart. Bella needs you."

Jacob climbed off his seat and ran over to his father. He didn't understand everything the two men were saying, but he knew what missing meant. He tugged on the leg of Billy's jeans. "Daddy, I find Bells."

"Not now, Jake." Billy glanced down at his small son's earnest face. His dark eyes, so like his mother's, gazed up at him.

"But daddy I find Bells. I always find Bells. I know." Jacob tugged on his jeans again. "Bells hide, I find. She hides again and I find again."

Something about the determined light in his eyes made Billy pause. Jacob was so astute in a lot of ways. He had befriended Charlie's daughter as soon as he had met her. Sarah had teased that their only son was already experiencing his first crush, but she had only been joking. But what if there was more to it. Billy picked up his son so that their faces were on the same level. "Did you know where little Bella was hiding when she went missing before? Did you know she was hiding in the Chevy in the garage?"

Jacob nodded. "I took her there. She hides, and then I watch. Then she hides again and I watch. I find her. I always find her."

Charlie stared between father and son. He had no idea what Jacob was babbling about. He needed to get himself together and head to Seattle. "I have to go, Billy…."

"Not on your own, Chief." Billy interjected. "We're coming too."

"You can't bring Jake and I haven't time to drop him off at the Clearwater's. Sarah is still in Port Angeles. I have to go Billy."

"Jake says he can find Bella and I believe him." Billy interrupted Charlie again.

Charlie looked disbelieving but he didn't have time to argue with Billy. Time was of the essence. He said no more but hurried out of the house with Billy right behind as he carried Jacob over to Charlie's cruiser.

* * *

The apartment building was swarming with cops and had been sealed off from the public when Charlie pulled up outside the address he had been given. A huge search for his daughter was already underway. The local media were nearby as they began to report the news to the local stations about Renee and her missing daughter. Charlie cursed as he forced his way through the spectators who were already gathering. Billy cuddled Jacob close as he hurried after his friend. He was already beginning to regret bringing his son into this melee. He had spoken to Sarah over the phone and she had chewed his ear off for taking Jacob into such a tense situation. He knew his wife was right, but some internal instinct, some sixth sense he couldn't explain told him that if anybody could find Bella it was Jacob.

Billy glanced down at his son who was staring wide eyed at all the people moving about. He didn't seem upset by the large crowd, he seemed more curious as he looked around him. "You okay, Jake?" He checked.

"Bells." Jacob mumbled as he gripped the lapels of his dad's coat in his fists. "Find Bells now?"

"Yes. We'll find her." Billy ruffled his son's hair before turning his attention to Charlie. His friend was now talking to the lead investigator. They spoke quietly in hushed tones. Billy presumed that the detective was updating Charlie on the latest news. "Chief." He hated interrupting his friend but he didn't want to waste too much time outside. If by some miracle Jacob could locate little Bella then they needed to start at the apartment itself.

"You should wait in the car." Charlie said tiredly. His face was drawn with worry.

Billy pulled his friend aside out of earshot of the detective who was glaring at them impatiently. "Look, Chief, you can call me a crazy old fool but I didn't bring my boy along for a ride. Jake says he can find Bella." He watched Charlie's eyes darken but Billy ignored his irritated expression and ploughed on. "We've been friends for years. You know I've always got your back. Do you think you can trust me? Take us to the apartment just so we can see. What have you got to lose, huh?"

Charlie frowned as his eyes dropped to study Jacob carefully. He swallowed thickly and rubbed a hand over his face. "Dammit." He muttered. "Come on." Charlie barked an order at the detective to take him to the apartment. The detective did not look happy at being spoken to so harshly, and his annoyance only deepened when he saw Billy following carrying young Jacob in his arms.

"You can't bring that child in there." The detective stated firmly.

"Don't push me." Charlie snarled as he shoved the burly detective to one side. He waved Billy past him before the detective had a chance to react and call for back up.

* * *

It was dark inside the apartment. Billy and Charlie stepped past the curious cops who were standing guard outside. Charlie had waved his badge at them and they had let him through. "It stinks in here." He exchanged a chagrined look with Billy. "The detective said that the place has been searched. All the rooms are empty. I don't see what Jake can find that we can't, Billy."

"Just give us a minute, Chief." Billy walked further inside. "Jake, if Bella was here where do you think she would hide?" Jacob squirmed to get down and Billy carefully placed him on his feet and held his hand.

Jacob's sneakers squeaked on the wooden floor as he looked about. His dark brown eyes roamed around the small front room. The stench of stale cigarette smoke and rancid alcohol was strong but he could smell Bella. He recognised her scent immediately. It didn't really register in Jacob's young mind that it was odd that he could smell Bella and track her scent. It was just instinctual on his part. He tugged on his father's hand and led him straight to the bathroom and over to the sink. Billy gazed at him curiously as Jacob ducked down and pushed on a wooden panel that was lying underneath. A small gap was revealed. Billy gasped as he saw the top of Bella's head. Her long, brown hair spilled out of the hole, and one of her arms was twisted at an awkward angle as if she had been trying to wriggle out but had gotten stuck.

"Charlie, she's here. She's here. Get a paramedic….get help. She's stuck." Billy called out. He hunkered down next to Jacob and gently pulled him to one side. He reached in the gap and touched Bella's face. He sighed in relief when he felt that her skin was warm. "Thank the spirits." He mumbled.

"I find Bells." Jacob whispered. "Did I do good, daddy?"

"You did very good, son." Billy felt tears coat his skin as he pulled his son into a tight hug.

* * *

Alerted by the media Carlisle and his wife Esme stood outside with the crowd and stared toward the apartment building. "I told you we should have taken her." Esme lamented as she tried once again to charge toward the building. But Carlisle's firm grip on his wife prevented her from moving. She glared at him.

"Wait, look something is happening." Carlisle pointed toward the small throng of people coming out of the apartment building. Two paramedics were carrying a small figure on a stretcher. A tall man with a moustache was walking beside them holding the hand of the little girl on the stretcher. "It's Bella. They've found her, Esme. She's safe now. That must be her father."

"Some father he is." Esme snapped. "He's left it a bit late to be there now."

"We don't know the full circumstances." Carlisle said soothingly. "And we can't interfere. We have to go."

Esme's lips thinned. She cast one more longing look toward Bella. Carlisle did too, but he wasn't looking at Bella, his eyes were fixated on the tall, Native American man walking behind Bella's father. He had a small boy in his arms. "It can't be." Carlisle muttered in disbelief.

As if Billy had heard Carlisle speak he turned and cast his eyes toward the gaping crowd. Almost at once his gaze landed on the white faced male with the distinctive golden eyes and blonde hair looking directly at him. Billy's heart raced in his chest. His nostrils flared as if he smelt something bad. He heard his son gagging as if he had detected the same sickly sweet odour. He pulled Jacob closer protectively and frowned. He blinked a couple of times and when he looked again the man had gone.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I know the last chapter was a difficult read.**_

 **Part Four-Superman**

Bella woke up screaming and with tears running down her face. She was once again trapped in the small hole with no way to get out; every night she had been reliving the horror in her dreams. She had been living with Charlie for over a week now since being released from the hospital. Even though during the day she hid her panic and fears behind a numb wall, at night she couldn't escape them.

"It's alright, kiddo. I'm here." Charlie sat next to her on the bed and hugged her tightly. He stroked her hair soothingly until her cries died down and her heart stopped racing in her chest. Since she had come back to Forks with him he had been sleeping on the floor of her room. Running to her every night from his own bed when she woke up screaming from her nightmares was exhausting. She could have three, maybe four bad dreams a night. Sometimes she couldn't get back to sleep because she was frightened to shut her eyes. Tonight was one of them. "You want some warm milk, Bells?" He suggested as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Yes, please." Bella hiccupped a few times as she tried to get her rapid breathing under control.

"Come on then." Charlie lifted his small daughter up in his arms and carried her down the stairs. She was as light as a feather. He cursed his ex-wife in his head. Renee had obviously been neglecting to feed Bella as well as everything else. Charlie tried to dismiss thoughts of his ex from his mind, it only stirred up his anger, and Bella didn't need to see that. The violence she had already witnessed in her young life appalled him. She needed to see that he was calm. It was only to Billy and Harry that he vented his anger about Renee's abuse.

"Do you want a biscuit with that, kiddo?" Charlie asked hopefully as he passed her the glass of warm milk. He was always taking the opportunity to get some calories inside her and build her up a bit. The doctors at the hospital had told him she was underweight for a girl her age and needed to up her nutrition intake.

"No, thank you." Bella whispered as she picked up her glass with shaking hands and took a sip of the milk.

This was another symptom Charlie had trouble dealing with, Bella's constant politeness. It was yes thank you, no thank you to absolutely everything. She was so worried and anxious about upsetting anyone, especially any male she was in contact with that she made sure that she was on her best behaviour at all times. She flinched if she dropped something or made the slightest mistake. When she had bumped into the table at the Black's house she had stared around fearfully as if someone was going to tell her off for her clumsiness. It was heart breaking.

"Bells, you can talk to me you know, about absolutely anything." Charlie cleared his throat before continuing as a lump became lodged there. Her big haunted brown eyes tugged at his heartstrings. He wished he could take her painful memories away and give her back the innocence she had lost. She was too young to know that there was such evil in the world.

"I'm fine, thank you." There was the politeness again. Charlie watched sorrowfully as his daughter gulped the rest of her milk down. "May I be excused now please?"

"Bells, you don't have to ask my permission all the time you know." Charlie knew he had said the wrong thing when a panicked expression crossed Bella's sweet face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered anxiously.

Charlie reached out and took her little hand in his. "You don't need to be sorry, kiddo. You've done nothing wrong. I just meant I want you to relax a bit. This is your home now. I want you to feel able to do what you want here."

"Yes, thank you." Bella replied.

Charlie could have cried.

* * *

Billy sat down at the table and passed a beer toward his friend Harry and a tumbler of whisky to Old Quil. The old man smacked his lips together. He loved his drink. However much he drank it never seemed to affect him in the slightest. The elder was very old, no one knew his true age. He kept that to himself. He was the head of the tribal council and the most knowledgeable. There was nothing he didn't seem to know the answer to. Billy had called him over while Sarah was out with the children so he could ask Old Quil's advice about what he had seen the night little Bella had been rescued. It was troubling him deeply that his young son had reacted to the cold one's presence as did he. Billy knew that he carried the wolf gene belonging to the tribe's protectors, but it had lain dormant because no cold ones had been seen in the area since his ancestor Ephraim Black's demise. The last wolf pack had essentially wiped them out and had served as a warning to other cold ones not to trespass in the area if they didn't want to meet their maker. But all that had been a long time ago.

The most worrying factor was that Billy thought he recognised this particular cold one. He knew the tribe's legends well. He told them often enough at the regular bonfires that the tribe held on the beach at periodic times throughout the year. It was the elders way of getting the young people more invested in their homeland and a chance to teach them about the past. Billy had seen old drawings and parchments pertaining to this particular individual. Ephraim had left behind a significant amount of information about him because he had been the one to make the treaty with this cold one and his coven.

Old Quil and Harry listened quietly as Billy divulged what he had seen. He watched the elder's reaction in particular to this news. Harry was no older then he was, even though he held a seat on the tribal council. His friend was one of the only others on the reservation who knew the truth about the protectors. If this affected Jacob then it would affect Harry's little son too. Seth was just coming up to a year old.

"I've seen the drawings, Quil." Billy said worriedly. "He looked exactly the same. Those golden eyes are distinct enough, and the blonde hair. Of course he was dressed in modern clothing, but there was no mistaking him."

"Yes, from the way you've described him it seems to fit Carlisle Cullen's description." Old Quil replied thoughtfully. "I worry that he was there. He's too close to home for my liking. Seattle may be many miles away but as far as those cursed individuals are concerned it might as well be right on our doorstep." He took a long drink from his glass.

"You think he might be considering returning to the area?" Harry asked in alarm.

"Yes. Enough time has passed since the last time he was here that he could be considering it. This area is just perfect for his kinds needs. The weather, the landscape…." Old Quil looked piercingly at Billy and Harry. "And that blasted treaty still stands. I will never understand what Ephraim was thinking when he made it. He should have run them off just like all the others. Now he has essentially tied our hands. If this Carlisle Cullen does come back and reside nearby then that means he will attract others of his kind. The results for our children could be devastating."

Billy's fingers clenched tightly around his beer can. It crushed under his tight grip. Harry looked sickened. "Jake smelt him." He choked out. "As did I. But Jake's reaction was more extreme."

Old Quil's heavy brow furrowed. He rubbed his chin a couple of times. Billy could see his words had rattled the elder, which only enhanced his own anxiety. "You know the gene runs strongest through your bloodline."

"I know." Billy felt as nauseated as Harry looked. He took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. "Will I transform?"

"It's highly unlikely given your age." Old Quil replied. "It usually affects a person in their middle teen years up to their twentieth year. After that it doesn't tend to happen."

"Then Jake is safe for now?" Billy pressed. Maybe Jacob's reaction was just a one off, an anomaly.

"The records don't show a young child ever transforming." Old Quil sounded far from convincing, and his dubious tone made Billy's heart sink. He saw Harry's expression darken. He had hoped to get firm reassurance from the elder but instead Old Quil was subtly letting him know that he had no idea what was going to happen.

* * *

"Bells, can you hear that?" Jacob had cocked his head and was listening intently.

Bella looked at him curiously. He had been saying that a lot in the last hour. She was spending a couple of hours at the Black's house while Charlie checked in at work. He had taken some emergency leave but there was still some outstanding paperwork he had to complete. What she didn't know was that he was also meeting up with a counsellor to discuss her case. Sarah was baking in the kitchen, so Jacob and Bella had decided to go outside and play in the front yard. Sarah had told them to stay close to the house. The twins were on the tire swing that Billy had made, they spun round and round yelling at the tops of their voices. Their loud cries kept making Bella flinch, but she forced herself to endure it. She felt safer with Jacob next to her. His innate confidence buoyed up hers.

"Can you hear that bug?" Jacob was staring in delight at a long creepy crawly which was running over the muddy ground. He picked it up so it was dangling from his finger.

Bella grimaced and edged away. "You can't hear bugs, Jake." She mumbled in disgust. "Put it away."

"I hear bugs." Jacob shrugged and put the creepy crawly back on the ground and watched as it scampered off.

A rare smile lit up Bella's face. "Do you have super hearing like superman?" She teased him.

Jacob grinned. To Bella his huge smile was like the sun coming out on a cloudy day. "I super Jake." He suddenly darted off with his arms spread wide as if trying to take off.

The twins stopped swinging on the tire and began calling insults at their little brother. Jacob just poked his tongue out at them and ran back to join Bella. "Mean sisters."

"Very mean." Bella agreed as she glanced back at Rachel and Rebecca. The twins were looking at Jacob as if they would like to squish him. Eventually they got bored of glaring at their little brother and resumed playing on the tire swing. Rebecca let out a loud screech which made Bella flinch as if she'd been slapped. Jacob noticed. He quickly took Bella's hand and curled his fingers around hers. His touch made Bella relax enough to continue playing.

* * *

Billy picked up his son and swung him up onto his broad shoulders. Jacob threw his head back and laughed. Billy smiled at his son's antics. They had just dropped Bella back home to Charlie. It heartened Billy to see the little girl look relaxed. Spending time with Jacob seemed to have made her come out of her shell a little bit. She had actually smiled slightly when they had said their goodbyes. Before he left Charlie had confided in Billy that he had set up some counselling sessions for Bella. Billy wasn't a fan of therapists personally but Charlie was at his wits end. He so wanted to see Bella blossom.

"Had a good day, son?" Billy asked as he strode toward the house. When Jacob didn't answer he twisted his head to glance up at his son. Jacob's face was turned toward the sky. He was squinting up at something though Billy couldn't see what had Jacob so fascinated. "Jake, watcha looking at?"

"Bird." Jacob pointed up at the clouds.

Billy still couldn't see anything. "There's nothing there, son."

"There is. Look." Jacob insisted.

Billy kept looking, straining his eyes to see. Slowly a tiny bird came fluttering into view. Jacob's eyes were following it eagerly. Billy's heart raced in his chest. How the hell had Jacob managed to spot such a tiny thing? Billy prided himself on his good eyesight, but only a wild animal would have such sharp eyesight to see a small bird like that. Maybe it was just coincidence and he was reading too much into things. The incident in Seattle had spooked him that was all. He carried on walking until Jacob's next words made him freeze.

"Daddy, bird's wings loud." Jacob flapped his arms imitating a bird in flight.

"You can't hear the bird's wings, Jake." Billy's voice faltered.

"Bird's wings loud." Jacob persisted. "I have super hearing like Superman. Bells said so." He grinned, not noticing his father's ashen face as he continued to walk toward the house.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Five-Therapy**

"Are you ready, Bells?" Charlie asked.

Bella pulled on her heavy coat and buttoned it up clumsily. It was very cold outside, there had been an unexpected snowfall and the ground was covered in sheets of black ice. She was dreading walking on it. She could be clumsy at the best of times. It just heightened her anxiety. Today was the day she was going to see the therapist for the first time. She wound her long red scarf around her neck and partially covered her face to ward off the chill. Lastly she pulled on her boots and then her woolly hat.

"Did you hear me, kiddo?" Charlie asked again as he hunkered down so he was more on her level. He scanned her face in concern. "I know you must be nervous but talking to someone about how you're feeling can really help."

"Yes, thank you."

Her polite response made Charlie sigh. He had been questioning his decision to take Bella to see a therapist. His friend's, Billy and Harry, had been dubious about the idea. They believed in just letting time pass until Bella found her feet again. But time had passed and his little girl was still very self-conscious around him and it saddened him. He wanted Bella to feel safe in her home. But she continued to walk on eggshells as if afraid to upset him. Her nightmares had been getting worse too. Both he and Bella were sleep deprived. Despite his misgivings Charlie decided he was doing the right thing. He stood back up and held out his hand. Bella paused for a second before she put her gloved hand in his. "Ready, kiddo?"

"Yes, thank you."

Charlie sighed again as he led Bella out of the house and over to the cruiser. She slipped on the ice on the driveway, but as she was holding his hand he managed to keep her upright. Bella's face flushed as she mumbled an apology. Her words only strengthened Charlie's resolve. No child should feel like they had to say sorry for tripping. The sooner she began to open up to the therapist the better.

* * *

"But I specifically asked for a female." Charlie tried to keep his voice low as he spoke to the receptionist. Bella was sitting on a chair staring around nervously just out of earshot.

"Mr, Hale is one of our most experienced doctors in this field. He has a unique way with distressed children. I assure you, Chief Swan, your daughter is in good hands." The receptionist rushed to assure him.

"I don't give a damn about his credentials. Bells will be more comfortable with a woman." Charlie insisted.

"There is little I can do about that, sir." The receptionist huffed.

"Then we're leaving." Charlie snapped. He was about to turn away when he nearly collided with a tall blonde male. "Excuse me." Charlie muttered as he tried to sidestep the blonde stranger.

"Is everything alright, Mr…." The man spoke in a deep southern drawl.

Charlie clenched his jaw as he glared at the man in annoyance. He appeared no older than his twenties. His blonde mane was a mass of curls and he had the whitest complexion that Charlie had ever come across. But that only seemed to enhance his unusual eyes, which were an odd mix of amber with gold flecks. "I'm fine. My daughter and I were just leaving."

"This was your ten o'clock appointment Mr, Hale." The receptionist said tartly as she gestured at Charlie with a wave of her hand. "But he has taken issue with the fact that you are male."

"Thank you, Janet." Mr, Hale gave her a disapproving look and Janet had the grace to blush under his scrutiny. He then turned his attention to Charlie. "Please call me Jasper. I never did hold with all this Mr this, Mr that." He held out his hand for Charlie to shake.

"Right." Charlie reluctantly took Jasper's hand and flinched at the young man's cold touch. He quickly jerked his hand back. "Well we'll be on our way now."

"Just a second." Jasper Hale smiled at Charlie ingratiatingly and his eyes twinkled. "Perhaps I could persuade you to give this session a try. I promise that you will be able to see everything that is going on. The room I will speak to your daughter in has a two way mirror. I always find it puts the parent's at ease that they can see that their children are relaxed and in a safe environment. Believe me I understand your concerns." Jasper smiled again and Charlie found his body relaxing unexpectedly. It was like this young doctor had cast a spell on him and removed all his tension. "Will you give it a try?"

Charlie rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he glanced back at Bella. She was still bundled up in her heavy coat and scarf. She looked so small and fragile that it reminded him why they were there. It had been a long drive to Port Angeles. He found himself agreeing. "Alright then, we'll see how this one session goes."

"That's great." Jasper's smile widened. "You won't regret it. I promise you."

* * *

"SNAP!" Jacob crowed as he slapped the ten of diamonds down on top of the pile of playing cards. "I WIN."

"You are such a cheat." Rachel complained as she pushed the cards off the table in a fit of pique.

"I not cheat." Jacob did a little war dance around his sister and poked his tongue out at her when she pouted. "I clever."

"You are a cheat." Rachel crossed her arms defensively across her chest. "This game is boring. If mom didn't make Becca go to the dentist than I wouldn't have to play with such a baby."

"I'm not a baby." Jacob retorted.

"You are." Rachel insisted. "You are the biggest baby ever. A four year old baby. Waah….waah!" She pretended to make crying sounds. "Jacob Black, the biggest baby alive. He still wears diapers and wets the bed."

"I'm not a baby." Jacob yelled as his sister's teasing began to upset him.

"Diaper boy." Rachel smiled in delight as she saw her little brother work himself up into a temper.

"I not dipper boy." Jacob was getting red in the face.

"You can't even say it right. I said diaper not dipper you little freak."

"RACHEL!" Billy's loud voice startled both children. He glared at his daughter as she gazed up at him nervously. It wasn't often that her father lost his temper, but lately he had been very on edge, especially if she or Rebecca tried to wind Jacob up. "APOLOGISE TO JACOB RIGHT NOW!"

"But daddy." Rachel whined.

"No, I have warned you countless times not to upset your brother and rile him up." Billy wasn't swayed by the false tears shining in Rachel's eyes. He kept his expression stern until his daughter caved in and mumbled a grudging apology to Jacob. "Now go to your room."

"But I said sorry." Rachel replied stubbornly.

"I said go to your room, young lady."

"It's not fair." Rachel ran off to the bedroom she shared with Rebecca and slammed the door.

As soon as she was gone Billy quickly picked Jacob up and began to examine him. His son squirmed in his arms as Billy felt his forehead, checking for any sign of a raised temperature. He peered into Jacob's eyes and began to ask him the same questions he now asked every day. "Jake, do you feel angry?"

"I wanna get down." Jacob wriggled about in his father's strong hold.

"Jake, just answer the question." Billy pleaded.

Something in his father's desperate tone made Jacob still. He looked at Billy from under his long lashes. His normally confident looking father appeared worried and ill at ease. Jacob didn't like this expression. He wanted his happy, smiling daddy back again. He was bored of answering the same questions over and over.

"Jake, son…." Billy's voice softened and he forced a smile onto his face. "I know you are fed up with me asking you how you are all the time, but it's important."

"I not angry." Jacob replied. "I not hot and I not ill."

Billy clutched his son to his chest as he exhaled in relief. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he tried to blink them away. Ever since Jacob's revelations a week ago that he could see and hear things that only an animal with acute senses would be able to, he had been living in a state of panic. He had confided his fears to Harry who was now in as bad a state as he was. Harry had been watching Seth like a hawk. He had just gotten over a high temperature and Harry had bitten his nails to the quick as he tried to control his worry that his baby boy was going to change if he took his eyes off him. Thankfully it had been a twenty four hour thing and Seth was fine again. But Billy shared his friend's pain. He made sure to keep Jacob's moods on an even keel. He scolded his daughters and warned them not to upset their brother. This angered the twins as they accused him of playing favourites, but this was the least of Billy's concerns. They would get over it.

"Can I get down now, daddy?" Jacob began to squirm again impatiently.

"Yes, sorry." Billy gently placed his son back on his feet. "I love you son. You know that, don't you?" He ruffled Jacob's hair.

"Love you too, daddy." Jacob grinned before darting off to play outside.

* * *

"You okay, kiddo?" Charlie asked Bella on the drive back home. Even though he had watched the therapy session between his little girl and Jasper Hale, he wanted to hear how she felt about it in her own words. She had appeared relaxed while the therapist was talking to her. Not much had been discussed. It was mainly Jasper getting Bella to feel comfortable around him. They played different games and Bella had drawn a few pictures. "He was a nice man, wasn't he?"

Bella's brow furrowed as she glanced at him. She fiddled with her seatbelt. It was odd she had felt so relaxed in the therapist's office but now she felt horrible again. "He was okay." She said cautiously.

"So, you'll feel alright seeing him again?" Charlie pressed. He sensed the underlying anxiety in her voice.

Bella bit on her lower lip as she glanced at him quickly again. Would he be mad if she said no? She didn't want to talk about her feelings, not with this man or any other person. Bella fidgeted in her seat trying to work up the courage to admit how she really felt. "I…I…"

"Bells, it's okay to say no." Charlie didn't need to be a rocket scientist to tell how unhappy his daughter was.

"No." Bella said in a small voice.

"Okay, it's your call, kiddo." Charlie reassured her.

He was rewarded with a small relieved smile.

* * *

"How was she?" Esme asked Jasper when they met up later. She scanned his face for information, already knowing she wouldn't find out anything from his bland expression. She felt her anxiety fade away as he used his special ability to calm her nerves. Her shoulders relaxed and she sat back in her seat.

"As you would expect, Esme. The poor child has been through a lot." Jasper studied her carefully. "I don't feel comfortable keeping this from Carlisle and the others you know."

"I understand, Jas. I just need to know that she is being looked after. Her father, what did he seem like?" Esme leaned forward again eagerly.

"I would say he was an honourable and proud man who clearly loves his daughter very much. You don't need to concern yourself anymore, Esme. The child is safe and well. Time will heal her emotional scars." Jasper smiled ingratiatingly but his charm did not work on her.

"Don't take me for a fool, Jas. I am not one of your human pets that you can manipulate." Esme said testily.

"I do not manipulate any of my patients." Jasper retorted, hurt. He gave Esme an injured look. "I merely give them the peace they so badly crave. I am using my gifts for good just like your husband."

"Of course." Esme apologised as she patted his hand. "I am just worried that's all. Little Bella's father may be a good man, but he associates with others who can pose a danger to Bella. She is so fragile."

Jasper eyed Esme speculatively. He had never seen her so worked up about a human child before. She was surrounded by them daily as she worked in a school. It was part of their plan to blend in with the human population, and over the years they had managed to do this seamlessly whatever place they chose to settle in for a given period of time. Sometimes he took a job as a therapist, other times he worked with disillusioned youths. It was whatever took his fancy at the time. But he had never seen Esme so attached before. "What is it about this particular girl that invokes so much of your interest?" He asked mildly.

"Forget it." Esme replied dismissively as she stood. "I have to get back to class. Remember keep this between the two of us. Don't tell Carlisle."

"Of course. I'll see you later." Jasper watched as Esme walked gracefully off into the distance. He saw the many admiring glances from the male populace as she passed. And why not? Esme was a beautiful woman, though not to his taste. No woman would ever be as beautiful as his Alice.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Six-Bells….come back!**

"Charlie called." Sarah yelled out to her husband from the kitchen. "He asked if Bella could come over and spend some time with Jake today. I think the therapy session was a bit hard on her. He's on his way back from Port Angeles now. I told him to come straight over. I'm making pecan pie."

Billy came up behind his wife and cuddled her from behind. He loved the feel of her soft curves pressing into his body. He propped his chin on her shoulder. "What time did the Chief say he'd get here?" Billy asked as he kissed the nape of her neck lingeringly.

"Enough of that now. He said he'd be here in about an hour." Sarah laughed quietly as she continued mixing the ingredients in the bowl. "Where are the twins?"

Billy winced at the mention of his daughters. Rachel was still in a pissy mood because he had scolded her. She was in her room with Rebecca, regaling her sister about her injured feelings. "They're in their room I think."

"And Jake?" Sarah pushed away from Billy and glanced into the front room.

"He's sorting through his treasures." Billy followed his wife's gaze. Jacob was sprawled across the floor with a small wooden box in front of him. Inside was a jumble of bits and pieces that he had collected and deemed important.

"I think he's looking for something to give to Bella to cheer her up." Sarah whispered. She looked affectionately at her youngest. He was such a sweetheart. Bella blossomed in his company. Sarah hoped that spending time with Jacob today would help the stressed little girl relax some more.

"He takes after his old man for thoughtfulness." Billy grinned as he whisked his wife into his arms again and kissed her soundly on the lips. Sarah was so beautiful. Billy thanked his lucky stars that she had agreed to marry him. He hadn't been her only suitor, she'd had her pick of men, some much more able to provide a more stable home. But Sarah had returned his affections. She was a passionate and considerate lover. Billy wished the kids were out of the house right now so he could take his wife straight to the bedroom.

Sarah laughed at his chagrined expression as she pulled away again. "Later." She said with a promise in her eyes.

Billy grinned.

* * *

Charlie was relieved when he reached the familiar redwood house in La Push. The Black's house was like his second home, before Bella had come to live with him their door had always been open for him. No matter what time of day or night it was, Billy and Sarah always welcomed him. Charlie was glad that his little girl seemed to have formed a bond with young Jacob. The boy was just like his mother, full of sunshine and an unfailing ability to put others at their ease.

"Jake's looking forward to seeing you, kiddo." Charlie smiled at his daughter. Bella was still bundled up in her big coat. Her nose, reddened from the cold air, poked out above her scarf which covered half her face. It was only by the crinkles at the corners of her eyes that he could tell she was happy about seeing her friend. "Ready to go in, Bells?" Bella affirmed this with a nod of her head. Charlie's smile widened as he climbed out of the driver's side and hurried to help Bella before she slid on the icy ground.

* * *

"Bells here." Jacob was already at the window with his face pressed to the cold glass. His breath fogged the window pane and he frowned as it blocked his view of Bella as she held on tightly to Charlie's hand. He had heard the cruiser coming down the dirt track long before it appeared.

"What's that son?" Billy asked cheerfully as he joined his son at the window. "Oh, they're here." He glanced down at his son as his worries returned. Jacob's sharp hearing had obviously alerted him of Charlie and Bella's arrival. "Jake, you okay?" He said lowering his voice so Sarah wouldn't hear. He knew it was getting on Jacob's nerves but he couldn't help checking.

"I not angry, I not hot and I not ill." Jacob replied automatically. He jumped down to the floor nimbly and ran off toward the front door. He was eager to see Bella. He had picked out the perfect gift for her. It was one of his most treasured possessions. It was a piece of crystallised sea glass which he had collected from First beach. It was covered in amber and blue hues and glittered when the sunlight hit it. Jacob stretched up and grabbed the door handle and pulled. The front door swung open to reveal Charlie and Bella standing on the front doorstep. The sunny smile that Jacob was wearing disappeared as a sickening smell assaulted his nostrils. Instead of greeting Bella with a hug, Jacob reeled backwards and started to gag.

"Hey, Jake, you alright boy?" Charlie asked in alarm. Bella was staring at Jacob with an anxious expression. Charlie quickly hunkered down and reached out a hand to help Jacob. But this only seemed to increase the young boy's distress. He choked and gasped as his eyes widened in fear. He scooted away from Charlie as the sickening stench wafted his way.

"Billy." Charlie called out as he lunged at Jacob and managed to grab him. "Something's wrong with Jake." He carried Jacob quickly inside with Bella scuttling after him with her anxious brown eyes riveted on Jacob.

Billy was shocked to see his son wriggling in Charlie's arms. He was gasping and choking. Sarah joined her husband and cried out. She hurried over to Charlie and took Jacob in her arms. "Has he eaten something? Jake, is something stuck in your throat? Billy did you see Jake eat something?" She looked at her husband but saw that he hadn't even heard her questions. His gaze was locked on Charlie. His eyes were wide and his nostrils flared. He was staring at Charlie with a hint of loathing on his face. What the hell was wrong with him? "Billy." She snapped at him.

Sarah's voice finally pierced Billy's stupor. He tore his eyes away from a confused Charlie and turned his attention to Jacob. The little boy was breathing easier now that he was in his mother's arms but the potent smell was still affecting him. Jacob was staring at Bella with wild eyes. Billy swallowed thickly as he tried to keep his own raging emotions in control. "Sarah, take Jake to his room."

"Why?" Sarah questioned. "He seems better now. Aren't you, sweetheart?" She pressed a kiss onto Jacob's sweaty forehead. "Bella's here now…."

"SARAH, JUST TAKE OUR SON TO HIS ROOM, GODDAMIT!" Billy yelled at her in his desperation.

His loud voice frightened Bella and she immediately hid behind her father's legs. She shuddered. Somehow she knew this had something to do with her. She must have done something wrong. Panicked tears welled in her eyes as she tried to make herself as small as possible so no one would see her. She wanted to be insignificant and disappear.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Billy Black?" Sarah hissed as she glared at her husband.

"Sarah, please." Billy begged her as he kept his attention focused on Charlie. His friend was frowning and appeared utterly confused. "I need to talk to Charlie in private."

"For goodness sake, you're upsetting everyone. Keep your voice down." Sarah warned him. "I'll take Bella with me. You've…." She held out her hand toward the scared little girl.

"No." Billy pushed her hand away. "Just go, Sarah. Now please."

Sarah's lips thinned as she gave her husband a dark look before finally complying and leaving the room.

Charlie's face darkened as he locked eyes with Billy. He had no idea what his friend's problem was, but that did not justify him speaking in such harsh tones. Charlie eventually tore his eyes away from Billy and glanced down to check on Bella. He was horrified to see that she was hiding behind him. Her body was hunched as if she was trying to make herself invisible. Charlie immediately bent down and scooped his daughter up in his arms.

"What the hell is your problem, Billy?" Charlie tried to keep his tone even. He didn't want to upset Bella more than she was already. "You know shouting upsets my daughter. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry." Billy choked out. He was having trouble containing himself. The sickening stench of vampire was strong. He didn't know how or why but his friend had been around his mortal enemy. The smell had set Jacob off and it had panicked him. He had been doing his best to keep his son's moods on an even keel, and now this. Billy felt pained that he had upset Bella but he had to make sure Jacob was not exposed to the smell in case it triggered off more than just a gagging reaction.

Charlie was in no mood to be placated. He couldn't wrap his head around what was going on. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk." He demanded.

"Where have you been today?"

"You know where I've been. Bells had her first therapy session today. Your actions have probably set her right back." Charlie said bitterly. He felt his daughter's silent tears run down neck where her face was hidden.

"I'm sorry." Billy apologised again. "Jake..I…he…." Billy shrugged helplessly. "I wish I could explain but I can't. Who else have you seen besides the therapist?"

"No one, not that's it's any of your business." Charlie retorted. He rubbed Bella's back as he tried to soothe her. "I came here today so Bells could spend some time with your son, but it appears neither of us are welcome. See you around, Billy." Charlie muttered sarcastically.

Billy watched in silent agony as his best friend marched out of the house carrying a weeping Bella in his arms. He longed to run after him and beg Charlie's forgiveness but he couldn't. The smell was making him feel out of control. Billy hurried to the windows and opened them wide so that the fresh air could expel the wretched vampire stench. Sarah came back into the room while he was looking out of the window. Charlie's cruiser disappeared down the dirt track.

"What the hell was that?" Sarah demanded as she eyed her husband in disgust. "You've probably traumatised that poor girl and for what? I'll be surprised if Charlie will ever forgive you. Jake is in his room, he is inconsolable."

"Jake was choking." Billy said lamely. "I had to act."

"Act?" Sarah shook her head in disbelief. "Who are you, Billy? Because the man I'm standing in front of right now is not the man I married."

"Sarah, don't…." Billy held out his arms toward her but she retreated from him.

"I can't bear to be around you right now." Sarah muttered. "As soon as Charlie gets home I'm going to call him and apologise." She stalked into the kitchen as she ignored his entreaties to stay and talk.

* * *

Jacob's lower lip wobbled as he pressed his face on his bedroom window and stared outside. He watched as Charlie strapped a crying Bella into the passenger seat before climbing in the driver's side. "Bells…" Jacob called her name but there was no way she could hear him. The tires of the cruiser squealed as Charlie pulled away sharply and drove off down the dirt track. Jacob's eyes followed it until it disappeared out of sight.

Tears pooled in Jacobs dark eyes as he left the window and buried himself under his bedcovers. In his fist he clutched the pretty piece of rock he was going to give Bella as a present. The smooth edges dug into his palm and the tears he had been holding back spilled down his cheeks.

"Bells….come back." He whispered over and over.

But she didn't.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Seven-The Cub**

"Come on, kiddo." Charlie knocked on the door to his daughter's room tentatively. "You can't hide in there forever. I've brought you some cookies and warm milk. They're your favourites." He held his breath as he waited for her to respond.

Nothing…

Charlie knocked again. "Bells, come on now." Still nothing. Charlie balanced the glass of milk on the plate of cookies and edged the door open. "I'm coming in, kiddo." He strode into the room and looked toward Bella's bed. The quilt with the cover was spread evenly across the bed. There was not a wrinkle to be seen. The bed was empty and hadn't been slept in. Bella was gone.

* * *

"You alright, sweetie?" Sarah asked her son as she watched him eat his breakfast. Normally Jacob would have ploughed through his meal and asked for seconds by now. Instead he slowly stirred the cornflakes around the bowl and dribbled the milk from his spoon. "Aren't you hungry?"

Jacob shook his head as he pushed his plate away. He glanced up at his mother from under his long eyelashes and with a sad expression on his normally sunny face. Being so down wasn't like him and Sarah was getting worried. "Can I see Bells today?" He asked in a small voice.

"Oh, Jake." Sarah reached across and touched his smooth cheek with gentle fingers. "Not today I'm afraid." Jacob's face fell and tears welled in his dark eyes. He slipped off his seat and ran to his room.

Sarah sighed as she rubbed a hand over her face. It had been a week since the incident between Billy and Charlie. Sarah had tried to do damage control. She had phoned Charlie and apologised profusely for her husband's bizarre actions but Charlie was not in a forgiving mood. He demanded to know the reasons behind Billy's odd behaviour but she couldn't give him a satisfactory explanation. The call had ended with Charlie stating that he needed time. Bella was still distraught and he thought it best if they stayed away for a while until the memory faded. It had been a week now. Every day Jacob asked if he could see Bella, and each day Sarah had to make up some lame excuse. It was all getting silly.

"Jake, come back out here." Sarah called out to her son. "I think it's a good day to go for a trip to Fork's, don't you?"

The sound of Jacob's bedroom door squeaking as he opened it made Sarah smile. Seconds later she heard the patter of his bare feet on the wooden floor as he dashed into the front room and straight into his mother's open arms. "Really, mommy? We go see Bells now?"

"Yes." Sarah said firmly and was rewarded with Jacob's sunny smile.

* * *

"What am I supposed to say?" Billy lamented to Harry as he loaded up his truck with his friend's tools. He was due in at work but had been delayed when he found that his own set of tools had been stolen. It was just another disaster on top of the many that had befallen him in the last few days. Charlie wasn't speaking to him, Sarah was still angry at him. The twins kept accusing him of favouring Jacob over them whenever he tried to discipline them. Jacob had become withdrawn because he missed Bella, and now his expensive set of tools, which he had spent years building up, had been nicked. He was just lucky that he was able to borrow Harry's as he didn't have the money to replace his own.

"Have you tried talking to Charlie face to face?" Harry asked the obvious.

"He won't answer the damn door to me." Billy complained as he shut the back of his truck. "And I can't even blame him. I scared the poor child." He didn't think he would ever forget the sight of poor little Bella's face as Charlie carried her out of the house. He could empathise with his friend. He wouldn't forgive him if it was the other way around. Billy had essentially broken his trust.

"It's not your fault, Billy. You were acting under extenuating circumstances. I would have reacted just the same." Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's just a relief that Charlie has decided not to go and see that therapist again. Otherwise…." He left the rest unsaid.

Billy's face became drawn as he looked at Harry. The two men were thinking the same thing. It couldn't be coincidence that Charlie and Bella would come across another cold one mere weeks after Billy had seen Carlisle Cullen outside of Bella's apartment in Seattle. "I'm worried Harry." Billy confessed quietly.

"Me too. Sue thinks I'm going around the bend checking on Seth's health every five minutes. Leah's getting jealous that I'm focusing on her little brother so much rather than her. You know how vocal my little angel can be." Harry chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Leah definitely takes after your Sue." Billy smiled wearily and slapped Harry on the shoulder. "I have to go, but I think it's time we called another meeting with the elders. I'd like Old Quil's take on things, I mean his grandson is affected too."

"Yeah, even though the old man doesn't show it. I bet he is as jumpy as we are." Harry mused.

"I expect so. Well thanks for the tools, Harry. I owe you." Billy climbed into his truck and wound the window down.

"A few beers should do it." Harry called out to him as Billy switched on the engine. "And don't worry about Charlie, he'll come around."

Billy waved at his friend before he pulled away. Harry's jovial expression disappeared as soon as Billy's truck was out of sight. As much as he tried to hide it he was deeply worried. It wasn't often that things got Harry Clearwater down, but something in his bones told him that trouble was coming.

* * *

Charlie was frantic. He couldn't find Bella anywhere. He had torn her room apart searching for her, thinking she may be hiding in some small space like she had at her old apartment, and gotten wedged again. But there was nothing. He tried his room, then the bathroom; there was no sign of her. He was in the midst of looking around the front room when he heard a car pull up outside. He peered out of the front window and saw Sarah park behind his cruiser in the drive. He could see she had Jacob with her. Instead of being angry at the intrusion he was relieved. Jacob had seemed to know where Bella was before when she had gone missing in Seattle. He still didn't understand how the little boy knew. But he wasn't going to question it. Maybe Jacob could locate her now.

"Sarah." Charlie flung the front door open, startling Sarah as she helped her son out of the car.

Sarah put her hand over her racing heart. "Charlie, I know you said to give it time but I…"

"No, that doesn't matter. I need your help…I…I need Jake's help. I'm so glad you're here." Charlie hunkered down in front of Jacob and took his hands. "Son, you found Bells before." Jacob nodded his head slowly. "Please, Jake, help me find her again."

"Bella's missing?" Sarah questioned in alarm.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"I went to wake her up but her bed looked like it hadn't even been slept in." Charlie replied hurriedly.

"Shouldn't we call for help?" Sarah could see how harassed Charlie was looking. His face was haggard. It must be like reliving the nightmare of her disappearance all over again. Sarah put a hand on his arm. "Charlie, as much as I would love Jake to help, there is no way he could know."

"He knew before." Charlie reminded her.

"That was a fluke." Sarah said dismissively. "We should call for help. Get some search parties organised."

Jacob wasn't listening to his mother or Charlie, he was already searching. He could smell Bella's scent but it was very faint. She hadn't come this way. He began to march off toward the side of house which led to the Swan's back garden. Sarah finally noticed her son had moved. "Jake, wait. Where are you going?"

"Find Bells." Jacob didn't wait for his mother's response. He kept moving, using his keen eyes to scan the area.

"He knows, Sarah." Charlie began to charge after Jacob. "I don't know how but he knows where to find her."

Sarah frowned as she followed more slowly. She thought everyone was acting crazy, first her husband, now Charlie and her son. She couldn't allow herself to believe that Jacob could intuitively find little Bella. It wasn't rational. Jacob must think this was some kind of game of hide and seek like he and Bella had played in the past. She pulled out her cell phone as she rounded the house. The police needed to be informed. Bella's safety was at stake. Sarah hung back and dialled 911.

* * *

"Hush." Bella put her finger to her lips to quieten the big wolf cub which was lying shivering beside her. They were both hidden under the porch at the back of the house. The wood along one side of the high porch was rotten. Bella had used this place to hide when she had visited her father when Renee allowed her to visit in the past. It had been hard for the wolf cub to squeeze its bulk inside. The poor thing was shivering like a leaf. Its rough black fur was matted with mud and leaves. Bella had thought the animal was dead when she had found it hidden in the trees at the bottom of the garden.

She had come across it by chance the night before. Charlie had been mowing the grass at the back while she wandered around the end of the garden, using a long stick to poke at the leaves which had fallen from the overhanging trees. Bella had seen some kind of black mass; curiosity had gotten the better of her. She had nudged the black mass with the end of her stick and was surprised to see it move slightly. It was only on closer inspection that she realised exactly what it was. Bella never questioned why she wasn't scared of the wolf cub and she didn't stop to think why she never told her father. All she knew was that here was an animal who seemed as scared as she was. Its eyes, ringed with yellow, stared at her with fear. It was obviously panicked. Somehow it had become separated from its mother. Bella was determined to care for it until its mother came back.

So in the middle of the night when she was sure Charlie was fast asleep, she had snuck outside dressed in her thin pyjamas with a dish filled with water and some left over chicken from the fridge. The wolf cub was still there, lying in exactly the same spot. It appeared exhausted. Bella had fed the cub some chicken, and then helped it gulp down some water. She felt so proud of herself. Helping the wolf cub made her feel confident and for the first time in forever she didn't feel scared. After the cub had eaten and drunk the water Bella had urged it to get up on its legs. The poor thing wobbled and shook as it tried to stand but eventually it managed to remain upright. The cub was bigger than Bella realised. It towered over her, but still she wasn't afraid. Maybe the wolves in Washington State were bigger than the ones she had seen on the television. With a lot of coaxing she had led the black wolf cub to the hiding place under the porch and there it had collapsed again.

Bella held her breath as she heard footsteps approach. She listened intently as her father spoke. "Where is she, Jake?"

Jake was there? Bella hushed the wolf again as it looked at her pensively. The cub was scared of discovery too. Bella knew that Jacob would find her, he always did. "I'll be back." Bella whispered to the wolf as she stroked behind its ears. The black cub whimpered before dropping its head onto its front paws. With a last glance behind her Bella crept out of her hiding place and went to meet Jacob and her dad before the wolf was discovered.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for all the kind reviews on the last chapter!**_

 **Part Eight-Misunderstandings**

Jacob smelt the wolf straight away as soon as Bella ran toward him and Charlie. It was a familiar scent. Growing up on the reservation meant he was acquainted with the numerous wildlife that lived in harmony with the human population. This smell was the total opposite to the sickly sweet stench that had covered Bella's own scent the last time he had seen her. It was comforting and reminded Jacob of home. He could hear Bella's heart racing in her chest and worried that she was still upset with him. He hadn't reacted that way on purpose. His young mind didn't understand why the horrible smell had affected him so badly. Jacob was just glad it was gone. He spotted Bella long before Charlie and he took off at a fast run.

"Bells." Jacob mumbled her name as they nearly collided. He caught Bella's arm and steadied her before she fell backwards. "I'm sorry."

Bella had forgotten all about what had happened at the Black's. Discovering the wolf cub had driven the incident from her mind. She wondered what Jacob was apologising for as she was still anxious about hiding the cub from her father. "Jake, what are you saying sorry for?"

"For the horrible smell." Jacob looked at her from under his long black lashes. This always worked on his mother when he had gotten into trouble in the past. Sarah was a sucker for her son's puppy dog eyes and would always end up forgiving him. He hoped it would work on Bella now.

"You don't smell horrible, Jake." Bella took a discreet sniff. No, he smelt like he always did.

"Not me, you." Jacob replied innocently.

Bella's mouth wobbled as tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't understand why he was being so mean. She had just been about to confide in him about the wolf cub, but his cruel taunt about her smell hurt. "You're mean." Bella flounced away from him and ran off to her father who had finally caught sight of her.

Jacob stared after her in confusion. He didn't understand what had just happened. He had said sorry, he had given her his special look and she had called him mean. Jacob hung his head and shoved his hands in his pockets as he meandered his way over to Charlie, who had scooped his daughter up in his arms and was hugging the life out of her.

"Thank god. Where have you been, kiddo?" Charlie studied his daughter's tear filled eyes and red face. He thought she was upset because she was in trouble. He didn't realise it was due to the misunderstanding with Jacob. "Bells, don't cry. It's alright now. You're not in trouble or anything. I'm not angry, just glad that you're safe."

Bella nodded dumbly as she buried her face in the crook of Charlie's neck. Jacob had joined them and she didn't want to see him. His words kept going round and round in her head. She couldn't understand why he had said such a hurtful thing. Maybe she did reek. It would explain his weird reaction to her when she had turned up at his house the week before. She remembered the way he had recoiled away from her. Bella knew she had been the cause of it, but hadn't realised why until now. She thought Jacob was her friend. Bella felt like an idiot now. She wasn't a likeable person. Her mother didn't like her; she had never really made any other friends at the different schools she had attended.

"Thanks for finding her, Jake." Charlie smiled down at the little boy. He was bemused when Jacob just shrugged and kept his head down. He had assumed that he and Bella would have been glad to be reunited. Was Bella still upset about the incident at the Black's house? Charlie sighed heavily.

It was only then he heard the police sirens wailing in the distance…

* * *

Charlie glared at the social worker as she scribbled down her notes. She felt his eyes on her and pursed her lips in irritation. "I am just doing my job, Chief Swan. You of all people should understand that."

"There was no need for you to even be here." Charlie retorted bitterly. "Bells was in the house all the time. It was a false alarm. My friend only called my colleagues because she was worried."

"It was something you should have done." The social worker snapped as she finished writing and popped the top back on her pen. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I had the situation under control." Charlie gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his tone even. He didn't need to give this irritating woman any more reason to write negative things about him. "My daughter is perfectly safe."

"It doesn't look good though, does it?" A cold glint lit up the social worker's eyes as she returned Charlie's glare coolly. "Mere weeks after your vulnerable young daughter is placed in your care she goes missing again. It seems to be a habit with you and your ex-wife doesn't it?"

"How dare you?" Charlie snapped as he lost control. "What the hell are you insinuating?"

"I am not insinuating anything." The social worker stared Charlie down. "Isabella's welfare is my top priority. She is a vulnerable young child who has already been through several traumatic experiences at the hands of your ex-wife. Now the police are called again because she went missing. It doesn't look good for your application for full custody, Chief Swan. Just because you uphold the law doesn't mean you are above it."

Charlie's jaw flexed as his fingers gripped the table in front of him. He wanted to slap the cold smile off of the supercilious woman's face. "Bella is safe here. I love my daughter and will do everything in my power to give her a good, happy safe environment to live in. So don't come in here with veiled threats. I won't stand for it."

The social worker stood up and scraped her chair back. "I am not in the habit of threatening anyone, Chief Swan. I am merely warning you that you are on thin ice. Any more incidents like this and I will be putting forward my opinion that Isabella would be better off placed in the care of the local authority. Now good day to you." She patted the back of her hair which was scraped back in a severe bun and stalked out of the house.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Charlie." Sarah was inconsolable. She had heard everything the social worker had said. She had been in the front room looking after Jacob and Bella while Charlie was preoccupied with the woman. "I would never have called for help if I knew this was going to happen."

"Why did you?" Charlie tried to keep his emotions in check, but he was finding it hard. The social workers threats had really shaken him. "I told you I had it under control. I knew Jake would find her. Bells was just hiding for fun."

"I wasn't thinking. I saw how panicked you were. I was worried about her, Charlie. I was wrong. I don't know what else I can say." Sarah said helplessly.

Charlie put his head in his hands. He didn't blame Sarah. It was his fault. He should have been more on the ball. Just the thought of losing Bella because of one simple mistake was killing him. Out of all the social workers assigned to his daughter's case why did he have to end up with such a bitch? He felt Sarah touch his shoulder and he raised his head. She gasped when she saw the anguish reflected in his eyes. "I can't lose her, Sarah. Not again."

"You won't." Sarah squeezed his shoulder. "I won't let it happen. I'm here for you and so is Billy. He is sorry too for what happened last week. I know we've screwed up but we'll make it right, Charlie. Please forgive me, forgive us. Let us help again, I beg you."

Charlie glanced into the front room. Bella was curled up on the couch wrapped in a thick blanket. Jacob was sitting by her feet gazing at her sadly. For some reason his daughter was ignoring the poor boy. Everything felt so messed up. But he had to concede that Sarah was right. Soon he would have to return to work and he needed someone he trusted to take care of Bella while he was earning his pay check. There was no one he trusted more than Sarah and Billy, despite what had happened recently. He knew that Sarah had called his colleagues because she had Bella's best interests at heart. "Thank you." He finally replied.

"We won't let you down, Charlie. I promise." Sarah vowed.

* * *

"There you go." Bella pushed the bowl of water toward the black wolf cub. It was looking much better now. It wasn't wobbling on its legs anymore as it stood and lapped the water up eagerly. "I've brought you some fish." She pulled a face. "That's all we had left from dinner. My daddy isn't the best cook." Bella gently stroked the rough black fur that was still matted with dried mud. "I can't stay long 'cos my daddy will worry."

The black wolf looked at her with its intelligent dark eyes. Bella had a fancy that the cub could actually understand her ramblings. She knew it couldn't possibly be true but it felt good to pretend that she had a friend who could understand her. She felt badly let down by Jacob. It still hurt to think about. He had tried to speak to her before Sarah took him home but Bella just continued to ignore him. His mother had to practically drag him out of the house as he begged to stay.

The wolf cub gulped down the fish within seconds before shaking out its fur. Mud and twigs flew everywhere making Bella laugh. "You're funny."

The cub made a huffing sound before it rested its head on the top of hers, as if thanking her for the small meal. Bella's laughter faded as she rubbed behind the cub's ears. "I bet you miss your mommy, huh? I do." She whispered sadly. "Your mommy loves you, but my mommy doesn't love me." Bella wiped a stray tear from her eye as she thought about Renee. The cub seemed to be gazing at her in empathy as if it knew how she was feeling. But that had to be her imagination. "I better go. I'll be back in the morning with breakfast." Bella reluctantly crawled out from under the porch and headed back inside the house.

The black wolf cub waited until she was definitely inside. He shook his shaggy coat again before slipping out into the night air. It was early evening but already the sky was as dark as night. His gaze flicked up to the stars above and the half-moon that lit up the heavens. His body rippled as he tested his ungainly limbs. He was finally getting used to walking on four legs instead of two. It was time to move. Like a black shadow he ran across the wet grass until he reached the cover of the trees. He kept moving at a slow pace until he was well within the confines of the forest, than slowly his form began to shimmer, and he morphed back into the ten year old boy he truly was.

Sam Uley began to shake as he stared at his hands which were trembling in front of him. He was completely naked having lost his clothes when he transformed. Everything came crashing back down on him as he remembered the terror of his sudden shifting. He recalled the heat and the gut wrenching pain as his body twisted inside and out as he changed into a monster. He had run and run until his new body couldn't run anymore and he had fallen unconscious right where the little girl had found him.

Bella Swan would never know how much her actions had saved him. He had become a monster but she wasn't scared of him. In fact the total opposite, she hadn't been remotely afraid. Her gentle ministrations had eased his panic and allowed him to seek the respite he so sorely needed. Sam ran his hands through his hair which was slick with sweat. His body was coated with perspiration. He longed for a shower. He knew he was in Forks. It would take him a while to get to the reservation. But Sam had not compensated for the new strengths his change had blessed him with. As soon as he thought of home, his body morphed again. This time he wasn't so afraid. It hurt less this time, and the young, innocent girl who had cared for a lonely wolf had given him the impetus he needed to accept his new form.

Sam would be back in the morning. The little girl had promised him breakfast and he wasn't going to let her down.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Nine-Reunited**

It was hard for Bella to slip out the next morning to feed the wolf cub. After the latest scare Charlie was keeping a very watchful eye on her. In the end she had to resort to devious tactics. She begged to go and play out in the back garden. Charlie was dubious about this. It had snowed again overnight and he knew how much his little girl hated the cold, so he was surprised when she asked to go outside.

"Please, daddy?" She begged over and over until he finally caved in.

"Wrap up warm, Bells, and stay right where I can see you. I have paperwork to complete for work. I'll sit near the kitchen window. No wandering off." Charlie said sternly.

Bella promised solemnly that she would stay within the confines of the garden. She put on her heavy coat and wound her long red scarf around her neck. Charlie helped her on with her gloves and boots and plopped a warm hat on her head. He had to smile. She looked adorable all dressed up in her winter gear. "Now remember what I said." He reminded her.

"Yes, daddy." Bella hurried to the back door and headed outside. She had made sure to hide the food she needed and the water bowl on the front porch. She just needed to wait for Charlie to become immersed in his work so she could give the wolf cub his breakfast. It seemed to take forever until her father stopped glancing through the window. She made sure to stay in his line of sight until he was satisfied she wasn't going to disappear. Eventually Bella thought the time was right. She sneaked off the porch and disappeared through the small gap in the wood.

The wolf cub was right where she had left him the night before. Bella beamed at him as her excitement won out over nerves. Without thinking she threw her thin arms around the cub's neck and hugged him. The cub stiffened before slowly relaxing. It whined and nudged her with its nose. "Sorry." Bella blushed as she apologised. "You must be hungry." She stepped back and pushed the water bowl and the string of sausages toward him. "Sorry the sausages aren't cooked properly. My daddy is an awful cook. Did I tell you that already?" The wolf cub made a huffing sound as if it was amused. Bella giggled as she settled down beside him and watched him eat.

* * *

Three more days passed in this way. Bella was getting adept at sneaking out without Charlie knowing. Of a night she waited until her father was snoring in his bed before she slipped out the back and fed the wolf his dinner. She got a thrill out of covertly sneaking out of the house. She felt like one of the heroines in the adventure novels she was reading. Currently she was devouring the Secret Seven series. It was about a group of children who solved mysteries. Bella was very advanced in her reading abilities. She just loved books. Even though it was cold of a night when she went outside, when she was snuggled up into the wolf's side she didn't feel the chill at all. It wasn't her imagination that the cub was getting bigger. He could no longer fit into the gap under the porch. Bella was forced to feed him outside.

* * *

"Bells, I need to pop into work today so I've asked Sarah to look after you. I'll only be gone a couple of hours." Charlie winced as he saw the trepidation on his daughter's face. He had hoped that as a few days had passed she would have gotten over her anxieties about spending time in La Push.

"Can't I come with you?" Bella asked in a small voice. "I'll be good I promise."

Charlie hunkered down so he was more on her level. "It's not about being good, kiddo. The police station is no place for a young girl like you. You'll have fun at the Black's. Jake's gonna be there. I know he's been missing you."

Bella's face clouded over. She just nodded, feeling utterly miserable. She knew it was a lost cause. There was no way her father would believe that Jacob didn't like her. He was always praising the boy. "Okay." She said in defeat.

"Good." Charlie could tell by her crestfallen expression that she was only agreeing for his sake. He couldn't understand why she was so ambivalent about seeing Jacob again. The two of them always got on in the recent past. There was something going on that he didn't understand. He got back onto his feet and sighed. He had no time to try and pry the truth out of Bella now. He would have a word with Sarah and see if she had any ideas.

* * *

"Can you see anything, Alice?" Esme gazed at Alice's elfin face closely as she watched her eyes mist over. To an outsider Jasper's mate came across as a fragile child. Her porcelain skin was translucent even for a vampire and her dark cap of hair only accentuated her fragility. But her physical appearance hid a wealth of talents. Alice was a psychic. Her visions fluctuated with the decisions the person she was focusing on made. None of what she saw was set in stone, but right now Alice's talents were all she had to rely on to keep an eye on little Bella's welfare.

"She was missing for a time." Alice frowned. "I saw her father arguing with a social worker…." She paused and pursed her lips as she tried to concentrate.

"He lost her." Esme gasped as she held her hand to throat. "Is Bella okay?"

"I am having trouble getting a good link to her. Something is blocking me." Alice replied in exasperation.

"Blocking you?" Esme questioned as she leaned closer to Alice and put a hand on her arm. "Is little Bella in danger? I knew that her father wouldn't be up to the task of caring for her. I keep telling Carlisle this, but he refuses to interfere."

"I can't explain it." Alice sighed in frustration. Her eyes came back into focus and she gazed at Esme apologetically. "Perhaps you should get a look at the report from the social worker. Jas has connections. He should be able to wangle a copy. You'll know for certain then."

"Will Jas help? He was very cautious the last time." Esme frowned as she fluffed her strawberry blonde hair. It billowed around her shoulders like a satin cloud.

"He will if I ask him." Alice smiled confidently.

"Then ask him, Alice. If I have written proof from a legitimate source than I know that I can persuade Carlisle to return to Forks. I will not let anything happen to that innocent little girl. She has been through enough." Esme's golden eyes darkened. "Bella needs protection."

"She's not Annabelle, Esme." Alice's confident smile disappeared when she saw the wild light in Esme's eyes.

"Of course not." Esme muttered. She forced her face to relax and she smiled. "Just get the report for me, Alice. That's all I ask."

"Okay. If that's what you really want." Alice finally agreed.

* * *

Jacob was out of the house and running through the snow in his bare feet as soon as the cruiser pulled up outside. He had heard it coming long before it appeared. When Sarah had told him that Bella was coming for a visit his little heart had raced and his face lit up with joy. Sarah was astonished at the change in him. He had been so sullen the last few days and she had begun to think he was coming down with a cold or something. But seeing his reaction to Bella's visit made it clear it wasn't a chill that had been getting him down, he was missing Charlie's daughter. Sarah worried that his attachment to Bella was a little unhealthy for someone his age. She had never seen the like before. It was good that he was befriending little Bella, who definitely needed as many as she could get considering what she had been through in her short life, but Jacob seemed a bit obsessed.

Sarah ran out after her son with his shoes in her hands. She couldn't believe he had charged off like that. The snow didn't seem to bother him though; he wasn't even reacting to it. He was by the passenger door, pulling on the door handle so he could see Bella. It was only then that Sarah really noticed how tall her son was getting. Being with him all the time she hadn't really taken in how much he had grown. But observing him now any outsider would think he was seven, not four.

"Bells." Jacob smiled his sunny smile at Bella as she struggled with her seatbelt. Charlie leaned across and unclipped it for her. As soon as she was free from her restraints Jacob grabbed Bella's hand and literally pulled her out of her seat.

"Hey." Bella protested.

Jacob didn't give her time to say anymore. He tugged her toward the house quickly. Bella was out of breath as she tried to keep up with him. They passed Sarah who was holding Jacob's shoes in her hands. She called out to her son but he ignored her. He was on a mission. He led a worn out Bella through the front room and then down the narrow hall to his room. Bella had never been inside his bedroom before. She was relieved when he let go of her hand so she could perch on the edge of his bed and catch her breath. She watched as he dived under his bed and pulled out a small wooden box. It was painted blue with seashells all over it. Jacob opened it up and rummaged inside until he found what he was looking for. With a triumphant smile he held out his gift for Bella.

"This is for me?" Bella forgot that she was supposed to be angry with him. Her eyes were focused on the beautiful azure blue sea glass that he was giving to her. She took it and marvelled as it sparkled in the weak light shining through his bedroom window. "This is really for me?" She checked again.

Jacob nodded eagerly. "Yes. We friend's now?" His face became troubled as he waited anxiously for her response.

Bella bit the inside of her cheek as she gripped the sea glass in her hand. She felt the smooth edges press into her palm. She wasn't sure how to react. Why had Jacob said such a hurtful thing one day and then given her such a lovely gift the next. She didn't understand him. "Why did you say I smell bad?" Bella blurted out eventually.

Jacob's brow furrowed. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't want Bella to ignore him again. He shuffled uncomfortably and tugged on the end of his batman t-shirt as he tried to find the best way to articulate himself. "You smell horrible, but then you smell like Bells again. Then you smell like home." He mumbled as red tinged his cheeks.

"Huh?" Bella wasn't sure what he meant, but it didn't sound like an insult. "So that day I came here and you acted weird. Did I smell bad that day?"

"Yes." Jacob said cautiously.

"But I don't smell bad today?" Bella checked.

"No." Jacob shook his head emphatically. "You smell like home."

A giggle escaped Bella's lips before she could stop it. He was just so funny. "You're such a Jacob." She teased him, not able to think of anything else to say.

"Jacob Ephraim Black." Jacob said proudly as he puffed out his chest. "I superman." His dark eyes twinkled as he spread out his arms and pretended to soar through the air.

* * *

Sarah sat on the porch with her sewing and watched Jacob and Bella play outside. Whatever had gone wrong between them seemed to be a thing of the past now. Charlie had asked her discreetly to find out why her son and his daughter had fallen out, but that was moot now. They were joined at the hip again just like before. They were building a small snowman. Sarah had finally managed to persuade her son to put on his boots and a coat, although he complained he didn't feel cold. He had already unbuttoned his coat, unlike Bella who was bundled up in her heavy winter gear. Sarah had a thick coat on herself and was swathed in a blanket. Her breath fogged in the air in front of her. It was bitterly cold. She was surprised that Jacob didn't react to the chill.

Sarah continued to observe the two children at play. She was struck once again how much bigger her son had grown in a matter of weeks. He towered over little Bella, who was a good two years older than he was. He definitely needed new clothes again. She was letting the hems down on his jeans as she watched them. Sarah noticed that Jacob always seemed to make sure that Bella didn't slip or hurt herself. He was quick to react when she tripped in the snow. He would reach out unconsciously and steady the smaller girl. As they built the snowman their movements were very much in synch. It was odd for children so young to be so identical in their movements. When Bella moved, Jacob moved. Bella smiled and then Jacob smiled. Their hands reached out to each other automatically as they passed huge heaps of snow between them. It was like watching a subtle dance.

She was so caught up in her observations that Sarah was startled when she heard a loud howl. She dropped her sewing on the porch and leapt up. Jacob had pulled Bella behind him as soon as the eerie sound echoed through the trees. With his keen eyes he could see the black wolf cub as it paced back and forth along the forest boundary.

"Jake, Bella go inside." Sarah ordered them. She couldn't see the wolf cub but she was concerned that a wild animal sounded so close. Jacob grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her after him as he ran to his mother. Bella had no choice but to follow, although she kept glancing behind her toward the trees.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews and for supporting this story!**_

 **Part Ten-Two Shocks**

Billy was standing in the queue in the Ateara's store waiting to be served. It was busy as a lot of the residents on the reservation had received their pay checks and were out stocking up on food. Sarah had called him and asked him to stop off at the store after work; they were running low on essentials. Billy sighed as the queue moved along at a snail's pace. There were two people working the till but as everybody knew everybody who was paying for their goods, the servers had a little chat with each of their customer's. Normally Billy wasn't an impatient man but after the theft of his tools he wasn't in a congenial mood. Allison Uley was at the head of the queue. He sighed as she began to complain loudly about her young son, Sam. He was her only child, her husband, Joshua, had taken off when Sam was a baby leaving Allison to raise the boy alone.

"He's turning into his father." Allison said bitterly as she shook her head. "Out at all hours. Comes in and out when he feels like and is skipping school. I don't know where he's been. I caught him sneaking in at eight this morning. Not a stitch of clothing on him and it's freezing outside."

Her words made Billy freeze. A cold fear gripped his heart making his hands shake. He dropped the box of food he was holding, startling everyone as it clattered to the floor. Allison seemed peeved that he had interrupted her rant. She sniffed in annoyance as she watched Billy hunker down and scramble to pick up the food. "You watch out for your boy, Billy Black. If you don't keep a close eye on them they begin to run wild. I've tried my best but I'm a single woman alone. What else can I do?"

There were sympathetic murmurings from the other women in the queue behind Allison. Billy felt nausea well in his throat as he packed the box again and stood upright. He looked at Allison's haggard face. No one could argue that she didn't work hard. Jobs were hard to come by at the best of times. She survived by taking whatever work she could get, but it did mean that Sam was left to his own devices a lot of the time. For a ten year old he always came across as incredibly mature for his age. He'd had to grow up fast. Allison didn't bother to wait for Billy to reply. She paid for her shopping and left. When she was gone Billy stood in the queue and pulled out his cell. He scrolled down until he found Harry's number.

"Hello." Harry sounded tired which was unlike him. "What's up, Billy?"

"That meeting can't wait anymore, Harry." Billy said in a low voice so that he wouldn't be overheard. "Summon Old Quil and get him over to mine as soon as you can."

Harry gasped. "Your boy?" He asked in trepidation.

"Samuel Uley." Billy confided before ending the call.

* * *

"You had a good time with Sarah and young Jake, kiddo?" Charlie asked as he drove back to Forks. He couldn't fail to notice that his daughter was glowing. The anxious, drawn look she usually wore was missing.

"Yes, I had fun." Bella pulled her scarf away from her face to reveal the small smile curving her lips upwards.

Charlie smiled back at her before returning his attention to the road ahead. It lightened his heart so see his only child in such a good mood. He had been so worried about her. Whatever falling out that had happened between her and Jacob seemed to have been fixed. "That's good to hear." He paused for a second before continuing. He didn't want to spoil her good mood but there was another subject that needed to be broached, Bella's imminent return to mainstream education. She had been off for a while and missed a lot of school. The teacher at the local school had asked Charlie to bring Bella in for an assessment to see what level she was at.

Bella sensed that there was something wrong when she saw her father frown. Her little heart fluttered in her chest as she braced herself for the worst. "Daddy?" She said fearfully.

Her quavering voice brought Charlie out of his stupor. He chided himself internally at frightening her with his sudden silence. "It's alright, Bells. Nothing's wrong." It took a moment before she relaxed again. "It's just we have to talk about school, kiddo."

"School?" Bella echoed him.

"Yes, you're gonna need to start your education again. How do you feel about that?" Charlie took his eyes off the road again as studied her reaction.

"I…I don't know." Bella's face turned white as she mulled over having to leave the safe cocoon of her own home to spend all day with strangers. She knew it was important but wasn't looking forward to having to start at a new establishment all over again. "Will Jake be in my class?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, kiddo. Jake's younger than you…."

"DADDY, LOOK OUT!"

Bella's screams made Charlie slam on the brakes. The wheels of the cruiser locked as the tires skidded on the icy road. The car came to a juddering halt. Charlie inhaled sharply as his seatbelt held him in place. He turned to check on Bella. She was crying but other than that seemed unharmed. Charlie swallowed thickly as he stared through the windscreen to see what had alarmed his daughter so much. A woman was lying flat on her back across the road mere inches from his bumper. Her red hair was like a splash of blood against the snowy backdrop. Hovering over the fallen woman was a wolf. Its black fur shone in the dull sunlight. Its sharp teeth were bared as if it was about to attack.

"Wolf." Bella whispered as she sat forward in her seat. Her brown eyes were like saucers as she stared out of the windscreen.

"Bells, stay right where you are." Charlie warned his daughter. "I'm gonna need to chase that creature off. It's attacked that woman in the road. She needs my help." He reached for his gun and slowly opened the driver's door.

"Daddy, don't hurt him." Bella begged with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Just close your eyes, kiddo." Charlie took a deep breath and exited his vehicle. The wolf was growling deep in its chest. It looked young from what Charlie could see, like an immature adult, but still much bigger than a normal wolf cub. The woman was still sprawled on the ground. She was staring up at the black wolf with loathing. Charlie caught a glimpse of red in her eyes, but assumed it was a trick of the light. "It's alright." He said to the woman as he pointed his gun at the wolf. "Easy now."

The wolf growled again, its eyes were still riveted on the fallen woman. The thick muscles along its long body were bunched as if it was going to attack any second. Charlie put his gun in the air and fired it to scare the wolf away. He watched as it blanched, a shudder rippling through its body. It then turned to stare toward the cruiser, its dark eyes became fixated on Bella who had ignored Charlie's warnings and was struggling to unclip her seat belt. Charlie fired his gun again. But the wolf did not move an inch. It was still looking toward Bella. While it was distracted the red headed woman had moved. She leapt to her feet gracefully, obviously uninjured. Charlie heard her hiss, which alarmed him greatly.

"Just step away from the wolf, lady." He said in a low voice.

The woman's face contorted into a snarl. Then she suddenly darted toward the trees on the other side of the road. "Hey!" Charlie called after her but she had vanished. Her sudden move alerted the black wolf. It tore its eyes away from Bella, who had finally unclipped her seat belt. She was about to climb out of the cruiser. As the woman whizzed past him like a bullet out of a gun the wolf charged after her, disappearing into the trees just like the strange woman.

"Daddy, don't hurt my wolf." Bella pleaded.

Charlie shook himself as he tried to work through what he had just seen. It was all so surreal. He was beginning to think he had imagined it all. "Your wolf?" He mumbled distractedly. "I told you to stay in the car, kiddo."

"Don't hurt him." Bella begged again.

"I know you love animals, Bells, but sometimes they just go too wild, you know." Charlie couldn't get the strange scene out of his head. He ran a hand through his hair before ushering Bella back into the cruiser.

* * *

It was late. When Bella checked the clock it was gone midnight. It had been a crazy afternoon. Charlie had been forced to take her with him to the police station while he issued a report about the missing woman and the rabid wolf. Hunting teams were dispatched to capture the animal. If it was attacking humans it couldn't be allowed to continue to roam the area. It was too close to home for Charlie's liking. Bella was looked after by one of the female officers while her father took control of the situation before he handed it over to some of his experienced officers. He was in bed now, catching up on his sleep. He had told Bella before he tucked her in that she would be spending the next day in La Push with Sarah and Jacob again as he would have to go into work.

Bella was panicked. She was worried about the wolf's safety. He was now being hunted and was in danger. Bella didn't know why her wolf was in the road with that odd woman, but she knew in her heart that he must have had a good reason for being there. She got out of bed and pulled on her thick dressing gown. She listened intently for Charlie's snores before she attempted to sneak out of her room and check if her wolf was outside. Bella had already hidden food and some water out on the porch like she always did in preparation for the wolf's dinner. But now she wondered would he even be there.

Bella gritted her teeth as she twisted the key in the back door. It squeaked as the lock clicked. It sounded extra loud in the tense silence. Carefully she eased the door open and crept outside. The chilly air hit her in the face and she shuddered. Icy rain was falling from the blackened sky. The stars and moon were hidden behind the black clouds which obscured the only light. Bella hated the dark but she had to check if the wolf was okay. She made sure to collect the water bowl and the food before she felt her way along the porch with her feet. She stepped extra carefully as she could hardly see.

Thankfully she made it to the hole under the porch without incident. Bella sighed in relief as she peered over the edge. The wolf cub was too big now to fit in the hole. If he was there he would be lying outside, waiting. She held her breath again as she strained her eyes to see. With its black fur the cub would be well concealed on such a dark night.

"Wolf." Bella whispered.

A small whine was her only answer. He was there. Bella exhaled in relief as she scrambled to join the wolf. She put the bowl under his muzzle and was rewarded when he drank the cold water greedily. Bella than held out the fried chicken to him. The wolf cub gulped the food down within seconds.

"I was so worried, wolf. What were you doing on the road?" Bella questioned as she reached out to rub behind the cub's ears. The wolf whined again as if in pain. It was only when Bella pulled her hand back that she realised her fingers were covered in blood.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Eleven-Questions and no Answers**

Bella panicked as she stared at the blood on her hands. The wolf was hurt! She knew that there were hunting parties out in the forest looking for him. Had they found him and hurt him. Tears pricked at her eyes as she began to cry. The thought of the poor cub being injured upset her because he was innocent. She knew he was. Despite what she had seen on the road Bella sensed that there was more going on than she knew. The wolf looked at her penetratingly as if he understood her pain. He whined quietly before nudging her with his nose. He got up on all four legs and shook his coat before taking a few faltering steps, as if he was trying in his own way to reassure her that he was okay.

"Oh, wolf." Bella wiped her eyes and flung her thin arms around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. He seemed taller than ever now. She struggled to hold on. He lowered his head and nuzzled her hair for a moment before nudging her again. Bella understood he was telling her he had to go. She sniffled again as she stepped back and watched him lope off across the snowy lawn until he melted into the dark shadows.

* * *

Billy passed the tumbler of whisky toward Old Quil. The elder grabbed the thick glass and gulped the fiery liquid down. He ignored the burning in his throat as he tried to calm his nerves. Billy's news had unsettled him greatly. Glancing across at Harry Clearwater, the old man could see that he was just as alarmed. "I have never heard anything like it. Are you certain you heard Allison correctly?" He questioned.

"There is no doubt in my mind." Billy said wearily as he ran a hand over his face. "I have been trying to deny the symptoms in my own son, but even Sarah voiced her suspicions earlier tonight that something is amiss with Jacob. She is an observant woman, she has noticed signs." Billy paused and closed his eyes. His heart was heavy in his chest as he recalled the conversation with his wife earlier that evening. "She told me Jake ran out into the snow in bare feet today and didn't feel the cold at all."

Harry gasped and Old Quil's face turned ashen as they looked at Billy with shocked faces. "Samuel Uley is ten, but young Jacob…." Old Quil took another huge gulp of the whisky.

"My son…." Harry couldn't continue. Jacob may be four but Seth was barely a year old.

"We may be getting ahead of ourselves." Old Quil tried to sound confident but his voice quavered. "Just because Sam has transformed doesn't mean the others will right now. He is the direct descendent of Levi Uley after all."

"And my son is Ephraim's heir." Billy interjected angrily. "We can't live in denial anymore. Something bad is coming our way if our children are being affected in this way."

Old Quil sighed heavily as he looked between the two distraught men. "We have to find young Samuel and find out exactly what we are dealing with. If his gene has been activated then we need to get the poor boy out of his mother's house and place him somewhere safe. He is too young and inexperienced to be left alone to deal with such a weighty burden, he needs guidance."

Billy and Harry exchanged a dubious glance. Neither wanted a virile young wolf boy near their own young families. From all the old legends they had learned over the years, a newly transformed wolf was an unpredictable thing. They were prone to violent outbursts if they couldn't control their phasing. And Sam was only ten, who knew how difficult dealing with him was going to be. Old Quil glared at them both. "I'll take him in." He snapped.

"Don't be like that, Quil." Billy retorted. "Harry and I have to think of our families. We have very young children; we have a right to be cautious."

"Well soon you might want to call on poor Samuel's help yourselves if either Jake or Seth are affected." Old Quil warned them irritably. He finished off his drink and pushed the tumbler away from him. "I bid you both goodnight. I will go and see Sam first thing in the morning." He stood up abruptly, issuing one last glare at both Billy and Harry before he shuffled out of the house leaning heavily on his stick.

"Well that went well." Harry muttered as he watched the elder leave. "At least he has only Quil junior to think of. I've got Leah and Seth, and you've got the twins and Jake. What does he expect?"

"He expects our support." Billy replied tiredly as he tried to brush his guilt to one side. The elder had more time on his hands to help young Sam. He didn't have to go out to work for long hours every day to provide for a growing family. What else did Old Quil think he and Harry would be able to do? "Jeez, I'm done in. Between work, deflecting Sarah's questions, and worrying about Jake and now Sam, I feel like my head's gonna explode."

"You and me both." Harry agreed as he heaved his huge bulk out of his seat. He was really putting on weight again. He didn't have a physical job like Billy, who worked in construction. He sat behind a desk all day and it showed. Sue was always nagging at him to eat better and exercise more. That was the nurse in her talking. Privately Harry thought she loved his big stature. At least that's what he tried to convince himself. "I'll leave you to your rest then. Goodnight."

"Night Harry." Billy walked his friend to the door and waved as Harry drove away in his pickup. Even though he was exhausted he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to find rest. Instead he wandered into Jacob's room to check on him. His heart sank in his chest as he saw the bedcovers kicked off onto the floor. It was a cold night but Jacob was lying on his back in just a thin t-shirt as if it was hot summer's night. Billy could have cried. He sank down to the floor and rested his head in his hands as despair consumed him.

* * *

Charlie dropped Bella off with Sarah early in the morning. He was off to supervise another day of hunting. He had his shotgun loaded in the back of the cruiser, along with his hunting gear. He would change when he got to the station. He hadn't wanted to alarm Bella as she was still begging him not to hurt the wolf. He had tried to explain things to her but she just got more and more stressed about the whole thing. So in the end he had lied and told her he wasn't going hunting after all. This seemed to satisfy her as she calmed down and finally ate her breakfast.

"Bells is a bit jumpy today." Charlie said quietly to Sarah after he greeted her. Jacob had already grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her inside the house to his room. "We have to find that rogue wolf. We don't want him attacking anyone else."

Sarah shivered as she remembered the howling wolf she and the children had heard the last time Bella was at the house. Could it have been the same one? She confided to Charlie what she had seen and he warned her to stay near the house and make the children play inside. "Hopefully we'll catch it sooner rather than later."

"I forgot to tell Billy." Sarah frowned. Her husband had not been in a talkative mood at breakfast. He seemed preoccupied about something but when she asked he had just told her not to fuss.

"There's not much he can do anyway. Tell him when he gets home. I better head off. Thanks for having Bells again today." Charlie smiled at her gratefully.

"No problem." Sarah waved him off as he drove down the dirt track leading away from the house. Before she shut the door she glanced uneasily toward the encroaching forest as if expecting the wolf to come charging out to attack. She shivered again as she shut the door and locked it. She would heed Charlie's advice and keep the children indoors. It was better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

"Jake, are you alright?" Bella could see the sweat beading on her friend's forehead. He had already complained that his head hurt and when he held her hand it felt extra warm.

"I'm okay." Jacob just shrugged although when he moved his head it ached. He tried to concentrate on the picture they were both drawing. Bella had drawn the outline of a wolf and they were both trying to colour it in. Jacob was being careful to keep his crayon within the lines. Bella said she wanted it to look neat and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Are you sure?" Bella peered into his dark eyes. They seemed glossy and unfocused. "Maybe we should tell your mom."

"No." Jacob snapped suddenly, startling Bella. She had never heard him use such a sharp tone before. She cringed and he noticed. "Sorry, Bells." He whispered apologetically. "I didn't mean it."

"Okay." Bella said slowly as she resumed colouring in the wolf's body with a black crayon. They both remained silent for a while. Drawing the wolf brought the real thing into her mind. She wondered whether Jacob had ever seen a real life wolf cub up close like she had. "Jake…."

"Yeah." Jacob glanced up at her curiously.

"Have you ever seen a real wolf before?"

"Um….one time. In the trees out there." Jacob pointed vaguely toward his window.

"Were you scared?" Bella questioned.

Jacob shook his head and regretted it when the ache intensified. "No. I not scared of anything."

Bella looked at him disbelievingly but did not comment on his childish boast. Everyone was afraid of something. She began to colour near the lines, making doubly sure not to go over the edges. She bit the inside of her cheek as she considered whether to let Jacob in on her secret. She was worried about the wolf cub's safety and she yearned to have someone else to confide in. "Jake, are you good at keeping secrets?"

Jacob glanced at her again. He nodded his head, this time making certain not to jar it too much. "Yes."

"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell your mommy or daddy? " Bella studied his reaction carefully.

"I promise." Jacob replied stoutly.

"Pinkie promise." Bella held out her little finger.

"Pinkie promise." Jacob echoed her as he wound his little finger around hers and they shook on it.

"Well you see this wolf." Bella pointed at the drawing.

"Yeah." Jacob held his breath as he waited for the big reveal.

"Well he's r…."

The bedroom door opened interrupting their moment. Sarah poked her head around and smiled. "Come on you two, lunch is ready."

"But mommy, Bells was about to…." Jacob whined.

"Hush." Bella warned him as she put a finger to her lips.

"Oh." Jacob had forgotten about the promise.

"Bella was about to what, sweetie?" Sarah asked as she looked between them.

"Nothing." Jacob mumbled.

Sarah could see the perspiration coating Jacob's brow. Like Bella she wondered if her son was sickening for something. That's what happened when you played outside in the snow with your coat open. "You feeling alright, Jake?"

"Yes, mommy." Jacob shot back in exasperation. He was sick of all these questions about his health. First his father kept asking, then Bells, now his mother. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt angry and he didn't really know why. "I'm hungry." He mumbled again as he strode out of the room.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Twelve-Panic**

Sarah stroked her son's sweaty hair back from his forehead. Jacob was burning up. She had guessed he was coming down with a cold, and now his high temperature confirmed it. She just hoped little Bella hadn't caught the chill too as she had spent most of the day with him. She had gone home with Charlie now. Charlie had been exhausted. He had taken Sarah aside and confided that they had managed to track down the culprit and one of the hunters had managed to get a good aim at it. But by some fluke the black wolf had evaded the shot and escaped deeper into the forest.

"There's always tomorrow." Sarah had tried to reassure him but Charlie just appeared sceptical. However he forced a cheerful expression on his face for Bella's benefit before bidding Sarah goodbye and heading back to Forks.

"Your daddy will be back soon." Sarah said softly to her son as he looked up at her with dull eyes.

"I wan' Bells." Jacob mumbled. Beads of perspiration coated his forehead.

Sarah gently dabbed his hot skin down. "You're not very well right now, sweetie. Its best if Bella stays away until you are feeling better."

Jacob's mouth turned down as tears welled in his eyes. "I wan' Bells." He said again.

Sarah sighed as she leaned forward and kissed the top of his hair. If Jacob was sickening for something she guessed the twins were likely to catch it too. Rachel and Rebecca were playing in their room. They didn't want to be around their sick brother in case they caught his germs. Sarah had scolded the twins; sometimes she wondered where they got their ruthless streak from. She had always hoped they would be close to their younger sibling, but they acted as if Jacob was nothing but a nuisance. Sarah felt saddened, she had enjoyed a close relationship with her older sister Jane and couldn't understand why the twins acted so cold toward Jacob. He was such a sweetheart, so full of sunshine and confidence. Bella was obviously drawn to him, and she was often stopped outside when he was with her as strangers commented on his good looks and pleasant demeanour. Sarah could only assume there was an element of jealousy rooted in their ambivalence toward him. She had to admit she did dote on Jacob a lot more than her daughters, but that was because the twins made it so hard sometimes. They were so insulated. They had each other and no one else seemed to matter.

"I wan' Bells." Jacob whispered again breaking Sarah out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Jake." Sarah stroked his hair again before continuing to dab at his hot skin to cool him down.

* * *

Billy was on his way back home when he got a call from a very stressed, Harry. He parked up so he could answer his cell. "What's wrong? It isn't Seth, is it?" All sorts of scenarios began to run through his frazzled brain as he began to panic about Jacob's welfare.

"No, thank god." Harry sounded out of breath as if he had been running. That was an image that Billy couldn't envision. Harry hadn't run since high school. "Sue just told me that Charlie, along with some others, has been out hunting."

"So?" Billy didn't get what his friend was trying to say. He frowned and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. "What's wrong with that?"

"They're hunting a rogue wolf, Billy." Harry yelled down the phone. "Apparently Charlie came across a strange woman he thought was being attacked by a young black wolf. However Sue heard that the woman wasn't injured at all but took off when Charlie tried to assist her. The wolf chased her. You know what this means, Billy. That wolf had to be Sam. I'm already on my way to Old Quil's. We have to find that boy and fast."

Billy felt nausea well up in his throat. He had to swallow quickly to stop himself from gagging. Harry's news had sent him spiralling into a blind panic. All his fears had come to fruition. Cold ones were once again back on their land. What else could this so called woman have been? And Sam, poor inexperienced Sam, was out there, acting purely on instinct which was inbred in all spirit wolves, to try and keep the lands safe. He ran a hand over his face as he tried to get himself together. "I'm on my way, Harry. I'll meet you at the Ateara's."

"I'll see you soon." Harry gasped as he struggled for breath.

"Okay." Billy ended the call. His hands shook as he placed a call to his wife to tell her that he would be delayed.

* * *

Sarah was still mopping Jacob's brow when the phone rang. She called out for one of the twins to answer as she didn't want to leave her distressed son alone. He had been begging to see Bella. The more he pleaded, the more his temperature began to rocket alarmingly. Sarah's concern began to deepen. This wasn't a normal chill. While she was mulling over what to do next a sulky Rebecca sidled into the room. She tugged on her long braids as she tried to keep her distance from her sick brother.

"That was daddy." Rebecca said sulkily.

Sarah glanced at her daughter distractedly. "Is he on his way home?"

"No. He's going to be late." Rebecca replied as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the sight of her brother rolling around on his bed covered in sweat.

"Late?" Sarah couldn't believe it. She was counting on her husband being here so she could leave the twins with him while she took Jacob to the hospital. He was getting increasingly feverish and Sarah was beginning to panic that he might have contracted meningitis or something. Tiffani Call's son, Embry, had suffered with it as a baby and had barely escaped with his life. He had recovered but had been frail ever since. "Did you tell your father that Jake isn't well?"

"No." Rebecca said petulantly as Jacob called out for Bells again. "Jake's just acting up, he's such a baby."

"REBECCA STOP BEING SO DAMN SELFISH." Sarah snapped at her. Rebecca had never heard Sarah speak so sharply before. Resentful tears welled in her eyes as her mouth wobbled. "Jake isn't well, Rebecca." Sarah tried to keep her tone even as she glared at her daughter. "Bring me the phone I need to call your father. Whatever he's gone to do will have to wait, I need him home now."

Rebecca ran off to retrieve the phone as she finally heard the urgency in her mother's voice.

* * *

Bella was sneakily rooting through the fridge for leftovers. She wanted to make sure she had the food hidden outside before her father noticed. As soon as he was asleep she planned to slip outside to meet the wolf cub. The phone rang in the hall and she heard her father get out of his recliner to answer it. She wasn't really listening to her father's conversation, but when she heard Charlie say Jacob's name, she stopped what she was doing and began to eavesdrop.

"Oh my god, Sarah. Of course I'll come over. I'll have to bring Bells with me." Charlie stopped speaking as he listened to Sarah's response. "Sue is working tonight. As far as I know Leah and Seth are at her mother's because Harry is working overtime. Well that's what she said to me when I spoke to her earlier."

He paused again. Bella gave up on pretending she wasn't listening and hurried into the hall to join her father. She tugged on the leg of his jeans to catch his attention. Charlie hushed her as he continued to listen to Sarah. "No, I can't understand why he isn't answering. Maybe the battery's dead in his cell. I have no idea what he would be doing. Look I'll drive over, take you and Jake to the hospital and take care of the twins, alright."

Bella watched as Charlie hung up the phone. His face looked drawn. Bella knew that look. Something bad had happened. "Daddy?" She said fearfully.

"Oh, Bells." Charlie bent down and picked his small daughter up in his arms. "Can you be a brave girl for me?" Bella nodded silently. "Jake isn't well, kiddo. Sarah needs me to take her and Jake to the hospital as she hasn't got any transportation. So we'll need to leave now."

Tears welled in Bella's eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She had seen how ill Jacob looked when she was at his house earlier that day. He had been unusually grouchy. He kept snapping at her and then apologising afterwards. "Is Jake gonna die, daddy?" She asked as panic made her heart race.

"No." Charlie stated firmly. "He is a strong kid. He'll get through this."

"Promise, daddy?" Bella pleaded as she slipped her thin arms around his neck and peered up into his eyes.

"I promise." Charlie felt a lump lodge in this throat. He just hoped that it was one that wouldn't be broken. "Let's get your coat on, kiddo. We need to leave."

Bella nodded dumbly as she let him help her on with her winter gear.

* * *

Billy, along with Old Quil and Harry, rapped loudly on the Uley's front door. It seemed an age before Allison answered. She opened the door and stared at them wearily. "Why the hell are you disturbing me? I'm due on a night shift soon and need my rest." She complained bitterly. "I don't have the luxury of nine to five jobs like you do." Her gaze wandered to Harry in particular as she stared pointedly at his huge paunch.

"We don't mean to disturb you, Allison. We need a word with young Sam." Billy interjected hurriedly before she could launch into any more complaints.

"Why what's he done now?" Allison demanded suspiciously as she crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

"He's done nothing. We just want to see if he's okay." Old Quil tried to sound reassuring but failed badly.

"Why wouldn't he be okay?" Allison snapped. "What are you implying?" Her angry gaze swivelled to Billy. "Is this about what you overheard in the store? I was just exaggerating that's all. My boy is well cared for. I don't need any nosy busybodies coming into my home and interrogating him. So you can all just piss off." She began to shut the door but Billy wedged his boot in the way before she could slam it closed. "Hey!"

"Allison, we are not here to investigate whether you are a good parent or not. This isn't about you. I need to talk to Sam as a matter of urgency. Now you either call him out here or I'll just barge my way in. The choice is yours." He ignored the vicious glare she shot his way and stood his ground. Old Quil and Harry crowded around him like some sort of bodyguards.

Allison's lips thinned as she mulled over what Billy had said. Eventually she made an annoyed sound at the back of her throat before she turned and hollered for Sam to come out of his room. There was no response. "Damn that boy." She muttered under her breath. "Wait here, I'll go get him." She left the door ajar before heading off to Sam's room.

It seemed an eternity before she returned. The men were just considering whether to go in the house anyway when she reappeared with a grim expression making her face appear more haggard than ever. "He's not in his room. He's gone." She informed them irritably.

Billy, Old Quil and Harry exchanged dubious glances. There was no way they could track young Sam down in his wolf form until the morning. He must be out there in the forest somewhere, alone and vulnerable. Billy sighed heavily as he pulled a pencil from behind his ear and wrote down his number on a receipt he found in his pocket. "Ring me if he comes home, please. It's important that I speak to him."

Allison took it and glared at the three men. "I told you before. I'm a single mother, I have to work. I can't help it if my son is running wild."

"Just call me when he comes in." Billy didn't bother to try and placate the woman. He bid her goodnight and followed Harry and Billy back to his truck.

* * *

Sarah was a wreck when Charlie eventually turned up. She was pacing back and forth in Jacob's room. His temperature was off the charts. She had considered calling an ambulance but decided waiting for Charlie was quicker. It sometimes took an age for the medics to get to La Push as their house was off the beaten track. Usually they got lost, losing even more vital time. The twins hovered in the doorway, both silent for once. Sarah's fear had communicated itself to them and they finally seemed to understand that Jacob wasn't faking his illness, he was actually very sick.

"Sarah!" Charlie called out as hurried into the house. He had left Bella in the cruiser to save time.

"In here, Charlie." Sarah hailed him. Seconds later he appeared in the doorway to Jacob's room. One glance at the little boy who was tossing and turning on the bed, his skin slick with sweat, told him that this was an emergency. Sarah was right to be afraid. "Thanks for coming, Charlie. I didn't know who else to call when I couldn't get in touch with Billy or Sue."

"It's fine. Let's get moving." Charlie hunkered down and carefully picked Jacob up in his arms. He could feel the heat pouring off Jacob's body even through the material of his shirt. Charlie tried to hide his alarm as he cuddled the little boy close. "You got his stuff?" He asked Sarah.

"Yes. Becca, Rach get your coat and shoes on." Sarah barked at her daughter's. The twins ran off to do her bidding. Sarah gingerly touched her son's forehead and flinched as his skin burned hers. "Charlie?" She faltered.

"He's gonna be fine." Charlie looked directly into her eyes. "He will."

"Bells." Jacob mumbled as his glassy eyes opened for a second.

"Bells is near." Charlie said gently to the distressed little boy. This seemed to ease Jacob's fears as he relaxed and his eyes closed. Charlie looked at Sarah again and nodded. "Let's go."

Sarah's lips trembled as she hurriedly picked up a bag full of Jacob's things and followed Charlie out into the hall.

* * *

The chill night air hit Charlie's face as he carried Jacob out to the cruiser. He asked the twins to climb into the back and strap themselves in. Sarah would sit in the front so she could cuddle Jacob on her lap. It was only when Charlie came close to the cruiser that he realised that the passenger door was wide open. His daughter had been sitting in the back. Panic gripped Charlie's heart and squeezed it painfully in his chest. He hurried over to the cruiser and peered into the interior. Bella wasn't inside. Her seat belt was unclipped. The only thing on the back seat was one of her red mittens.

Sarah came up behind him, wondering what was wrong. She could see the dread written all over his face. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Bells, she…she's gone. I can't…." Charlie gripped Jacob tighter in his arms as he stared around wildly. "BELLA…BELLA WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled.

Snow began to fall….

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Thirteen-A Bitter Choice**

Bella hadn't meant to climb out of the cruiser. Charlie had asked her to stay put while he went to collect Jacob from the house. Bella had promised him faithfully she would; it wasn't intentional on her part to break the vow she had just made to her father. But when she saw the black wolf cub, which was looking taller by the day, limping out of the trees surrounding the Black's property she couldn't help but go check on him. She had been worried about him since the last time she had seen him only that morning. The memory of the blood coating her hands after she scratched behind his ears haunted her. Now here he was, and he didn't look in great shape. Bella wondered what he was doing in La Push, and why he had suddenly appeared near the little redwood house. Had he been tracking her or something because he needed help? Bella bit the inside of her cheek, which was becoming a habit when she was stressed. She was in turmoil. She was worried about Jacob and worried about the wolf. What should she do?

The wolf had now reached the side of the house. Bella pressed her face to the passenger window as she gazed at it in consternation. As if the wolf felt her looking it raised its lambent eyes and stared right back at her. The decision was made before Bella even realised she had done so. Something was clearly wrong with the wolf, it was blatantly obvious. It needed help. If she was quick perhaps she could check on it before her father and the others came out of the house. In her struggle to unclip her seat belt Bella lost one of her red mittens. She didn't bother to put it back on after she managed to fight her way free from the restraints and climb out of the cruiser. The cold hit her full in the face as her boots sank into the soft mud. Glancing up at the sky she could see dark clouds looming like some kind of evil bird of prey.

Bella knew she needed to hurry. She ran clumsily toward the side of the house, slipping and sliding on the muddy ground as she did so. She heard the cub whine a few times as it began to trot out in the open to meet her. It was the first good look Bella had gotten of the wolf since that morning and her heart raced in her chest as she noticed just how badly injured it was. He couldn't seem to put his front foreleg onto the ground; he used the other three to limp toward her at a frustratingly slow pace. Bella winced as she heard him whimper as if in pain.

"Wait, don't move." Bella called to the cub as she neared him. Her breath fogged in the air in front of her, reminding her just how cold it was. She felt her nose become numb and she pulled her red scarf over the bottom half of her face to ward off the cold. The wolf seemed to listen to her words. It halted and waited for her to come to him. After what seemed an age, but had been merely seconds, Bella reached him and put her arms around his neck. The wolf dropped its head so it was resting on her shoulder and whined again. "What happened to you?" Bella rubbed behind the wolf's ears before stepping back. "Come on we need to get you somewhere out of sight." She was worried that if her father came out unexpectedly and saw the wolf he would think it was trying to hurt her or something.

It was difficult but Bella managed to guide the wolf cub around the back of the house until they reached the wood pile stacked at the rear. The wolf was too exhausted to go further. It collapsed on the ground with its flanks heaving as it panted heavily. "You poor, poor thing." Tears sprouted in Bella's eyes as she stroked the rough fur along its back. The fur was matted and tangled with something, maybe mud; she hoped it wasn't dried blood. In the dark it was difficult to see.

Bella was in a quandary. The wolf needed help, but she couldn't ask her father. Jacob was not well and he needed her help just as much as the wolf. Her two friends were in trouble. If she was missing then her father would become agitated and Bella didn't want to distress him anymore. Her young mind whirled with what ifs as she tried to think what to do. She felt torn in half. Whatever decision she made one of her friend's would suffer. "Oh wolf!" She whispered disconsolately.

Suddenly she saw the cub's head jerk up as if it had heard something. Bella froze as she listened intently. She tried to hear what the wolf was hearing. She wished she had super hearing like Jacob often boasted about. Eventually she heard her father's desperate cries as he called her name. She was out of time. "Oh no!" Bella looked at the injured black wolf in despair. She had to go; there was no way she could stay. Jacob was ill, and she knew her father wouldn't leave without her. "I am so sorry, wolf." Bella sniffed back her tears as she flung her arms around its thick neck and began to sob quietly into the thick fur along its shoulder. "I have to go. I'm so sorry."

The wolf whined as Bella reluctantly released him and stood up. The wolf struggled back up and tried to stand on its three uninjured legs. It couldn't put the front paw on the ground without whimpering in pain. Bella was distraught. She felt guilty for having to leave him, but had no choice. "I'll be back." She whispered as she gazed into the cub's sad eyes. She retreated slowly but the wolf followed. It limped in front of her and nudged her as if trying to steer her back toward the hiding spot. "I can't…I have to go…Jake…." Bella swallowed thickly as she glanced behind her. Charlie was calling her again, pleading with her to come out of hiding. Jacob was ill, she had to go to him, but that didn't stop her agony as she saw the wolf's expressive dark eyes almost begging her not to abandon him. "I have to. I'm so sorry. I'll be back. I promise." Bella's heart raced in her chest as she tore her eyes away from the cub's and ran away, back to her father, back to Jacob.

The choice had been made.

* * *

Charlie was beside himself. He saw his agony reflected in Sarah's eyes as she gazed at her son. Jacob was lying limply in Charlie's arms. If Bella didn't reappear than a terrible choice would have to be made, and even though it broke Sarah's heart, she knew deep down that her first priority was her son. If she had to she would take the cruiser and drive off to the hospital effectively abandoning a distraught Charlie to look for his missing daughter alone. Sarah hated herself for it but no more time could be wasted. Her arms automatically reached for her son, but before she could free him from Charlie's tight embrace she saw a relieved smile break out on his face.

"Bells."

Sarah glanced behind her to see little Bella running toward them as if a thousand devils were chasing her. She was panting heavily and her pale face was streaked with tears. "Where the hell have you been, young lady?" Sarah snapped at her. She was so angry at the girl, and couldn't hide her rage. Her stupidity was putting Jacob's life at risk. She saw Bella recoil as she skidded to a halt. Charlie glared at her but Sarah didn't apologise. It was time Charlie took control of his daughter and stopped her running off at every opportunity.

"Bells, you shouldn't have left the car." Charlie chided her. He hunkered down with Jacob still in his arms. "You promised me, kiddo. Jake isn't well, you knew that, so why?"

Bella's lips trembled as she looked at Jacob lying limply in her father's arms. Guilty tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her reddened cheeks. Snow had begun to fall and the tiny flakes began to coat the ground. Some fell on Bella's long lashes and they melted, mingling with her tears. "Jake." Bella whispered as she reached out a trembling hand and touched Jacob's hot cheek. "I'm sorry."

As her fingers brushed his burning skin Jacob opened his weary eyes. He could see the glimmer of Bella's tears and it upset him. He didn't like seeing her so sad. He lifted his head which felt so heavy and tried to smile but it faltered. "Stay still, Jake. We're gonna get you to the hospital now."

"No. Wan' Bells." Jacob began to struggle as he reached out a hand to Bella.

"You need to calm down, son." Charlie did his best to keep Jacob still but the boy suddenly seemed to have a surge of adrenaline as he fought Charlie's hold.

"Jake, stop." Sarah said in alarm as she reached out and tried to stop her son wriggling so fiercely.

"NO!" Jacob yelled again. He struggled so violently that Charlie was forced to place the boy on his feet in case he dropped him. As soon as he was on the ground Jacob wobbled over to Bella and took her hand in his. "No." He said again in a quieter voice. "I wan' Bells. I don't want no hospital."

Sarah's mouth opened and closed as she stared at her son in confusion. Even though his skin was still burning hot, he had come alive now that he had Bella with him. She didn't understand what the hell was going on. She could see that Charlie was as perplexed as she was. They both didn't have time to probe further. Billy's truck suddenly appeared on the dirt track. He was finally home. Sarah sighed in relief as she hurried over to her husband. He parked up and jumped out of the truck with a curious expression on his face.

"What's going on here?" Billy demanded.

Sarah did her best to explain what had happened. Her explanation was garbled but as soon as she mentioned Jacob's temperature Billy panicked. "Get the boy inside." He ordered his wife.

"Billy, he needs medical attention." Sarah scowled as she hit him on the chest in anger.

Billy ignored his wife as his eyes locked on his son. Jacob gazed back at him. He was still holding tightly to Bella's hand and she was pressed into his side. Once again it brought home to Billy the apparent disparity in their sizes. Bella looked like the four year old she was so darn tiny, and Jacob could pass for seven, even eight, he was now so tall. But somehow Bella's presence seemed to have a calming effect on his son. Billy could see that having her close relaxed Jacob.

"Sarah, I think Jake's fever or whatever has spiked. He seems a little better now. Come on inside and get these kids out of the cold." Billy put his hands on his wife's shoulders and peered into her anxious face. "Trust me, Sarah." He pleaded.

Sarah glanced at Jacob again before returning her attention to Billy. Jacob did seem brighter. Maybe she had overreacted. She eventually nodded her agreement. Billy smiled at her in relief and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He called for the twins to get out of the cruiser before greeting a bemused Charlie. "False alarm I think." Billy lied smoothly as he patted Charlie on the shoulder. "Thanks for coming to the rescue, Chief."

"Right." Charlie said slowly as he glanced at Sarah and then his daughter who was still pressed into Jacob's side.

"Come inside, Chief, and I'll make us all a warm drink." Billy offered as he tried to distract everyone from examining Jacob too closely. It worked. Sarah grabbed the twin's hands and led them inside while Billy ushered his son and Bella to follow her. He noticed the little girl staring anxiously toward the back of the house but was too preoccupied to think any more of it.

* * *

Jacob was asleep again. Even though his skin still felt warmer than was comfortable the raging heat seemed to have eased off. He lay on the Black's old couch with his head resting on Bella's shoulder. She however was wide awake. Sarah, after fussing around Jacob for a good hour, was now with the twins, trying to get her recalcitrant daughters into bed. Rachel and Rebecca were convinced that Jacob had been faking his illness the entire time. How else would he recover so quickly? They decided their little brother was just acting up to get attention, so in order to get their fair share; they began to to play up.

"Just be glad you've only got one." Billy mused as he passed Charlie a beer.

"Yes." Charlie glanced anxiously at his daughter. Little Bella's brow was furrowed and she was biting her nails. Something was clearly bothering her. Charlie had tried to coax it out of her, but she refused to say.

Billy noticed his friend's concern. He was grateful to his friend's daughter for the effect she had on Jacob. Somehow she managed to stave off the fever that would have ultimately forced his young son to transform. There really did seem to be a special bond between them, only evidenced now, not just because Jacob could always find Bella when she was missing, but because it worked both ways. Bella could calm Jacob's latent spirit wolf. Billy knew this needed investigating further but he was too wound up about finding Sam to pursue it. He saw Charlie glance at Bella again. "You want me to have a word with her, Chief? Sometimes it's easier for the child to confide in someone who's not so close to them."

"I'm not sure." Charlie hesitated a moment as he watched Bella stare toward the window anxiously. Her nails were bitten to the quick. Something had clearly spooked her. "Go on then. It couldn't do any harm."

Billy slapped Charlie on the shoulder as he got up from his seat and strolled over to the little girl. Jacob's head was still lolling on her shoulder. He gently manoeuvred his son so he was lying flat and more comfortable. "You okay, Bella?" Billy asked casually as he felt Jacob's forehead with the back of his head. He was still hot but not abnormally so.

Bella's eyes swivelled to his and she stared at him anxiously before darting a worried look toward her father. "Do you like animals, Mr Black?" Bella whispered. "Do you like wolves?"

Her question took Billy by surprise. He inhaled sharply as he studied the little girl carefully. "Yes. They mean a lot to us. The wolf is affiliated with our tribe's heritage. We see them as protectors."

"Protectors?" Bella's large brown eyes widened as she darted another glance at her father.

"Bella, if something is worrying you, you can tell me. If it is something to do with wolves or any animal I promise you I won't do it any harm. Is there something you need to tell me?" Billy leaned close as Bella bit her inner cheek. "You can whisper it to me if you don't want your daddy to hear. I can keep a secret."

Tears welled in Bella's eyes as she bent forward and finally revealed what was plaguing her. Billy tried to keep calm as she told him about the injured black wolf cub at the back of the house near the wood pile. "Please help him, Mr, Black. He needs fixing and I don't know where his mommy is. Please don't tell my daddy."

"Hush now." Billy patted her head. "I promise to look after the cub, okay. You stay put while I investigate." He smiled at her reassuringly before making an excuse to Charlie about getting something from his truck, and then he slipped out of the house.

* * *

It wasn't the wolf cub he found lying in the snow which had been falling constantly since they had been inside the house. Billy spied Samuel Uley straight away. The poor boy was curled up on his side, completely naked, and crying. Long red cuts were visible along his back and he was obviously in pain. Billy flinched at the sight. "Easy now, boy." Billy said gently as if talking to a wild animal. "I'm going to help you, okay."

Sam lifted his head. His black hair fell around his face; it was all different lengths as if some had been torn out of his scalp. His tears mingled with the dirt covering his face and he shook as he stared up at Billy with frightened eyes. It was a heart breaking sight, and one that Billy knew would haunt his dreams for a long time. He hunkered down and eased his arm under Sam to help him stand upright. "I'm here now. You're not alone."

Carefully he managed to get Sam onto his feet. One of his arms was at an odd angle as if it had been broken. Billy half lifted, half carried Sam Uley around the back of the house and into the kitchen. There was no hiding the boy from Charlie or anyone. Sam needed attention, explanations could wait. "Charlie, some help please." Billy called out.

Charlie was on his feet immediately. He hurried over to Billy and quickly helped him ease Sam into one of the kitchen chairs. "What the hell happened?" He questioned.

"I don't know." Billy muttered. "Can you grab a blanket and get some clothes from my room." He ordered Charlie.

"Of course." Charlie quickly did his friend's bidding. He was soon back. He passed Billy one of his shirts and helped put it on Sam, being careful to avoid the boy's damaged arm. Then both men helped Sam on with a pair of Billy's shorts to cover his nakedness. After that they swathed Sam in the blanket Charlie had brought. "I'll rustle up some food while you talk to him, Billy." Charlie said solicitously as he left Sam and Billy alone.

Sam wasn't looking at the two men. His dark eyes were fixated on Bella who was sitting curled up on the couch next to Jacob. She felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. There was puzzlement on her face as she failed to recognise who he was. Angry tears welled in Sam's eyes as he stopped staring and hung his head. Billy began to talk to him but Sam ignored the older man as he closed his eyes and shut the world out.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for following this story and for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Fourteen-A New Job**

Esme passed the report to Carlisle. She saw a strange light flicker in his eyes before his brow furrowed and he picked it up gingerly between his long fingers. "What's this?" He asked warily.

"You can speed read, Carlisle. You know what it is." Esme said calmly. She knew he was trying to play for time while he processed what she had given him. She watched him bend his head and read through the contents of the long report from the social worker within seconds. It would have taken a human hours to sift through the same material. The social worker assigned to Bella Swan's case was nothing but thorough.

"Where did you get this?" Carlisle's tone was stern, something which didn't happen often. Esme knew her mate well, he may not have raised his voice, but he was angry.

"Jasper." Esme responded coolly. She was determined not to get into a slanging match with Carlisle. She needed to come across as calm and collected if she wanted to persuade him to relocate to Forks.

"He shouldn't have interfered, and you shouldn't have asked him." Carlisle crumpled up the report in his fist.

Esme drummed her manicured nails on the expensive marble worktop. She knew the noise irritated Carlisle, but she didn't care. She had hoped he would have shown understanding, but it seemed he was going to take the moral high ground, as if there was such a thing under these extenuating circumstances. "I will be blunt with you, Carlisle. I don't want to play games. I asked Jasper through Alice to procure that report for me. I thought seeing things written in black and white from a professional involved in Bella's case would be more likely to persuade you that now is the time to intervene before things spiral further out of control."

"Nothing is spiralling out of control, Esme. There is nothing in this report that states the child is at risk. She has a loving father and a good home. You are reading things in this report that are not there." Carlisle dropped the crumpled report onto the marble counter and tried to reach out to his mate, but Esme evaded him. "Please, Esme, you have to see sense."

"Sense?" Esme retorted bitterly. "You are so good at persuasion, Carlisle, always the consummate professional. You even managed to persuade me to abort our little girl. Annabelle, remember the baby that you told me would kill me?"

Carlisle flinched as if Esme had slapped him. His golden eyes darkened as he stared at her miserably. "Don't. These circumstances are not the same. She would have killed you, Esme. You were still human. I couldn't risk letting you die that way…."

"But I died anyway didn't I, Carlisle." Esme snapped as she delivered the killer blow. "I couldn't live with what I had agreed to and so I ended it, only for you to interfere yet again and force me into this cursed existence." She screamed the last words at him as she lost control completely. If she could have cried tears would have been streaking down her face, but she wasn't even granted that blessed relief.

Carlisle tried to reach for her again as he gazed at her in anguish. "Please, Esme, don't….I love you."

"If you love me like you keep saying then grant me this. Let us relocate to Forks and keep an eye on her. You owe me that." Esme's lips quivered as she waited for his answer.

Carlisle's adams apple bobbed up and down as he tried to contain his emotions. Esme's despair was all consuming, he felt like he was drowning in it. What she was asking didn't seem like such a big thing, but he couldn't in good conscience agree to it. It would be wrong. Bella Swan deserved to live a human life free from the supernatural. Even being around her could bring trouble on her young head. Esme was letting her grief blind her to the bigger picture. "I cannot agree to this, love. It wouldn't be right."

Esme shut down. She didn't bother to beg her mate again. He had given his answer. She was on her own.

* * *

Bella sat on the couch in the Black's front room and read to Jacob while he lay next to her. Even though he seemed a lot brighter after last night's trauma, his parents insisted he stay indoors and rest. His temperature was still above average but apart from that he was his old lively self. He smiled adoringly at Bella as she continued to read about the latest adventures of the Secret Seven. Charlie had dropped the book off for her before heading into work and continuing the hunt for the rogue wolf. Sarah was looking after Bella for the day while Billy took the day off work and dealt with their other house guest, Sam Uley.

Bella glanced across at Sam every now and then. She had the feeling that he disliked her intensely. He kept staring at her with a sullen expression. Sue Clearwater and her husband, Harry, had come over the night before to help with Sam's injuries. His arm wasn't broken like they had assumed, it was dislocated. Sue had easily and gently slipped it back in place, much to the poor boys relief. His other injuries were superficial. Sue had cleaned them up and bandaged them. She had tried to prise what had caused them out of Sam, but he had remained mute. Harry had persuaded his wife to drop the interrogation until another time. He had then exchanged a meaningful glance with Billy before leaving.

Sam was now showered and wearing some more of Billy's clothes. Sarah had cropped his uneven hair closer to his head to neaten it. She had tried to talk to Sam, to gently ask him about how he had ended up in this condition, but like Harry, Billy put her off, stating that it would be best if he spoke to Sam and tried to pry the information out of him. But so far Sam had rebutted any attempts at conversation. He sat curled up one of the kitchen chairs, his dark eyes always looking in Bella's direction. Billy began to wonder just how long Sam and his best friend's daughter had known each other. To him it appeared that Sam was envious of all the attention Bella was lavishing on his own son.

As he couldn't get any information out of Sam, Billy decided to speak to Bella. While Sarah was preparing lunch for everyone, Billy took the little girl aside and began to question her. "Bella, last night you told me about the wolf."

"Is he okay?" Bella had been dying to ask all morning but hadn't been able to as Billy's attention had been focused on Sam. She didn't want to intrude. She knew that her father was also making some discreet enquiries about Sam's welfare because she had overheard him telling Sarah that he couldn't let the matter rest like Billy had begged him to. Sarah had promised to keep this to herself as she didn't want her husband to badger Charlie about doing his job.

"Yes, the wolf is fine, don't worry." Billy assured her with a small smile.

"Can I see him?" Bella's eyes lit up with excitement. She glanced around Billy and noticed that Sam Uley had moved. He was now sitting in the front room closer to them and his head was at an odd angle. Bella could swear that he was eavesdropping, and the thought annoyed her. She returned her attention to Billy when he put his hand on her shoulder. She hadn't heard his answer. "Sorry, Mr, Black. What did you say?"

"You can call me Billy, Bella." Billy reminded her. "Mr, Black is a bit too formal for me. I keep expecting my old dad to pop up." He grinned suddenly. It reminded Bella of Jacob's smile and she relaxed.

"Okay, Billy."

"That's better." Billy patted her shoulder before taking his hand away. "I just said that the wolf is gone now. He wasn't as seriously injured as you thought. I expect it's gone back to its pack." He studied her crestfallen expression carefully while he waited for her to respond.

"Oh, does that mean I'll never see wolf again?" Bella felt tears spring into her eyes. The thought had never occurred to her that this could ever happen. In her young mind she had assumed that the cub was part of her life now and they were friends. She had allowed the fantasy to overtake common sense. He was a wild animal. Of course he would go back to his own kind eventually.

Billy peered into Bella's eyes as she averted her gaze from him. She looked stricken. This only fuelled Billy's notion that she and Sam had crossed paths many times before. "How long have you known the wolf, Bella?"

Bella fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt and shuffled her feet. "A while." She confessed. "Wolf is my friend, just like Jacob. I'm gonna miss him." A stray tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away sadly. "I didn't wanna leave wolf last night. But I had to 'cos Jake wasn't well. I never got to say goodbye."

Billy patted her shoulder again before taking her hand. "He knows, little one. Don't worry about that. Come on, Sarah's made lunch. I don't think Jake will eat if you're not at the table."

Bella sniffed a couple of times before nodding. She allowed Billy to lead her toward the kitchen. As they passed Sam, who was pretending to stare indifferently at the television, he looked sideways at Bella. She noticed this time that his expression was less mulish, in fact as she dared to glance at him she actually thought he smiled, before hiding it quickly in case Billy noticed.

* * *

"I have to say your resume is one of the best I have ever read, Mrs, Cullen." Daphne Archer, the principal of Forks Elementary School, scanned the contents again with a pleased expression. "And your references are exemplary. I can't think of any reason not to offer you the job."

Esme smiled serenely as she leaned forward and shook Daphne's hand. She saw Daphne flinch a little at her cold touch but she admired the fact that the principal managed to hide her reaction. "That's so wonderful, Mrs, Archer. I cannot wait to get started."

"That's good to hear. I'll get one of the others to show you around and I look forward to working with you. I will make sure that your contract is ready to sign when you've finished your tour of the school." Daphne Archer fluffed her iron grey hair. The young beauty sitting in front of her was making her feel every inch of her fifty nine years. "And call me Daphne, please." She continued graciously.

"Thank you….Daphne." Esme's smile was dazzling as she stood up gracefully and left the principal's office with a spring in her step.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews on the last chapter. Some readers have commented that the story is moving too slowly, but this is how it will progress. It will be a slow burn I'm afraid. I hope you're willing to stick with me on the journey! Nikki :)**_

 **Part Fifteen-The Shopping Trip**

Sam sat huddled up in his chair with his knees drawn up to his chest. He felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the three men surrounding him. Old Quil sat opposite, while Billy and Harry sat either side of him. He could tell they were doing their best not to appear intimidating, but to ten year old Sam this was exactly what it felt like. He just wanted to escape, the urge to run was welling up inside. He didn't know how much longer he could take being stared at and interrogated.

"Samuel, you understand what we are asking, don't you?" Old Quil leaned forward and tried to cajole the boy to answer him. So far Sam had stayed stubbornly silent and refused to speak at all. He just looked back at the men with his haunted dark eyes. "Sam, you don't need to be afraid. We're here to help you." Still nothing! Old Quil exchanged frustrated glances with Billy and Harry.

"Sam, I cannot imagine how bad this has all been for you." Billy tried this time. He smiled sadly at the young boy, hoping to put Sam at ease, but instead Sam just tensed up even more.

"We can't help you if you don't help us." Harry interjected impatiently. He was getting tired of pussyfooting around Sam. As far as he was concerned the boy needed to talk. Carrying on like this was helping nobody. He felt his stomach rumble as hunger pains began to make themselves felt. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was causing him to be extra irritable.

"Harry." Billy chided him. He shared his friend's frustration, but they had to tread delicately with Sam. The poor kid was obviously traumatised. Billy turned his attention back to him and looked directly into his eyes. "We know about the wolf, Sam. We know that you've been transforming for a while now. We know that you've been around little Bella Swan. No one is mad or judging you. We just want to help, okay."

That did it, at the mention of Bella's name Sam's eyes darkened and he suddenly stood up, a tremor running through his entire body. Billy quickly tried to placate him but Sam was on the verge of shifting. He glared sullenly at the older men before retreating to the front door in a bid to escape. "Sam, be careful now." Old Quil hauled his old body upright and held out his hands in a placatory fashion. "Easy, boy. I know you're frightened and I know that you can't control your turbulent emotions right now. That's why you must let us help you."

Sam's body shook again as he backed up even further.

"Sam, you mustn't go near Bella Swan again, it's not safe, and you're not in c…." Billy's warning pushed Sam over the edge. He threw the three men such a look of anguish that it took their breath away. Seconds later he darted out of the house. Billy went to the window and just caught sight of a black wolf running madly toward the encroaching forest.

* * *

Sarah held Jacob and Bella's hands as they wandered along the sidewalk in Port Angeles. The twins were in school, and while Billy and the others were preoccupied with helping young Sam, Sarah had decided it would be a good time to go and get little Bella some new clothes as she would be starting school soon. Charlie had been so grateful for her suggestion. It wasn't easy for a man being a single parent to a young daughter, especially when it came to buying clothes. He had confided to Sarah that he hadn't been able to find anything out about what had happened to Sam, he had made discreet enquiries but with the rogue wolf still on the loose, his time was taken up trying to capture the animal. Sarah knew that Billy had contacted Sam's mother, Allison, and told her that Sam would be staying with them for a few days. She had thought the boy's mother would have been distraught that her son had been missing, but she merely told Billy she hoped that a man's influence would calm her son's wild ways.

"You okay, Jake?" Sarah was still a little anxious about Jacob's health. His sudden rise in temperature had given her a bad scare. But even though he was still warmer than he previously had been, he did seem remarkably well. It wasn't just her imagination that he had grown another quarter of an inch. She had begun to measure his height daily to make sure it wasn't her imagination.

"I not hot. I not ill. I not angry." Jacob flashed his sunny smile at her and Sarah laughed.

Hearing Sarah laugh made Bella giggle, which then set Jacob off. None of them knew what was so funny, but their hysterics rollercoastered until they began to attract attention. It was hard for Sarah to rein in her mirth, seeing the curious stares from passers-by only escalated her amusement until she laughed so much it hurt to breathe. "Oh my." Sarah let go of Jacob's hand and paused as she put a hand over her chest. "I really needed that. What about you two?" She smiled down at her son and little Bella. It was only then that she noticed that the little girl was staring at something or someone on the other side of the road. "Sweetie, what is it?" She bent down and looked in the direction Bella was gazing in. All she could see was the back of a petite, curvy young woman with flowing strawberry, blonde hair. The woman was walking hastily and had her head down as if she didn't want to be seen. "Bella?" Sarah said again when the little girl didn't at first respond.

"That was Mrs, Cull…"

Bella never finished her sentence. Jacob made a strangled sound. Sarah and Bella turned their attention to him and were alarmed to see that his dark, brown eyes appeared wild. His nostrils were flared as if he smelt something awful. The way he was reacting reminded Bella of the day she had come to visit and he had told her she smelt bad. She watched as Sarah put her hands on her son's shoulders and tried to calm him down. "Jake, take deep breaths, sweetheart."

Tremors rocked Jacob's body as he tried to follow his mother's instructions, but it didn't work. He gazed at Bella desperately and instinctively she reached out and touched his cheek lightly. Almost immediately he seemed to simmer down. The tension left his body, and even though his temperature had rocketed again, it didn't reach the alarming levels of the previous night. Sarah noticed that little Bella's touch had soothed her son's anguish and she frowned. Something she couldn't explain was happening right in front of her eyes, and she wished she could work out what it was. "I'm sorry I brought you out, Jake." She apologised. "We better get you back home."

Jacob shook his head. The horrible smell had dissipated now and the pain in his head was gone. He didn't want to go home; he wanted Bells and chocolate cake. His mother had promised him some if he behaved while they went shopping for some new clothes for Bella. "I wan' chocolate cake."

Sarah couldn't help smiling as he began to pout. He had just had an extreme reaction to something and all he was concerned about was getting his treat. She saw Bella tentatively smiling too now that the crisis seemed to have passed. "You still up for some shopping and cake, Bella." Sarah checked.

"Yes." Bella nodded her head eagerly as she felt Jacob take her cool hand in his. His palm was clammy from the heat pouring off his skin but Bella found the intense warmth soothing. She smiled at him and he beamed back at her. Sarah's smile slipped as she noticed the intense way they were looking at each other. She tried to shake off her worries as she stood back up and took little Bella's hand. Jacob was holding her other one. They continued on their journey to the shops, Sarah occasionally glancing at the two children by her side, as she became lost in thought.

* * *

"Good day, kiddo?" Charlie asked tiredly as he sat opposite Bella at the kitchen table. Sarah had just dropped his daughter off armed with lots of shopping bags. It had obviously been a productive day. Sarah had told him that she had managed to nab some real bargains. Not all of the money he had given her for Bella's new things had been spent. To Charlie Sarah Black was an angel sent from heaven.

"I had a great day." Bella was glowing. She had enjoyed shopping. Renee had never taken her out to buy clothes so it was a whole new experience for Bella to spend time with someone as kind as Sarah. It was a bonus that she had Jacob along for the ride too. He had been so funny when she and his mother had been choosing clothes. He would pull faces if he thought what they had chosen was _yucky_ , as he called it. Because of his good looks and sunny smile Jacob had the shop assistants cooing all over him. They gave Bella and Sarah special treatment which just made the whole day that much better.

Charlie's weariness dissipated a little as he basked in his daughter's happiness. Finally she seemed to be coming out of her shell, and it was all down to the Black's and that little boy of theirs. "I'm too tired to cook. Do you mind pizza tonight, Bells?"

Bella gave him a relieved smile. Charlie's cooking left a lot to be desired so his offer of pizza was very welcome. "Yes, daddy. I like pizza."

"I bet you do." Charlie wasn't fooled. He knew he needed to get some cooking lessons. He planned on asking Sarah how to make simple meals when she had the time. "I'll make the call." Charlie reached out and ruffled his daughter's hair before he went into the hall to use the landline.

While he was gone Bella began to rummage through her shopping bags so she could look again at all the lovely clothes that she had bought. She smiled in delight as she began to lay the clothes out on the table for her father to admire when he finished his call. While she was immersed in sorting through her new things she heard a light scratching at the back door and a familiar whine.

"Wolf." Bella whispered as she abandoned her shopping and hurriedly opened the back door. The black wolf cub, which really couldn't be called a cub anymore as he was so large, was standing on the back porch. Bella noticed immediately that his front paw was on the ground and she smiled in relief. His dark eyes were brighter. His injuries seemed to have magically healed. The wolf cocked his head to one side in an endearing fashion and whined again. Bella put a finger to her lips in a hushing motion. "I can't come out now. Go and hide. I'll save you some pizza."

Bella never seemed to wonder why the wild animal could understand every word that she said. In her innocence she just accepted it as the norm. She watched the black wolf jump lightly to the ground before disappearing round the back of the porch. She quickly shut the door and hurried back to the table. She was just in time too. Charlie came back into the kitchen and looked at her expectantly. "You talking to yourself, kiddo?" He enquired.

Bella blushed red in embarrassment. "Sorry, daddy. I was excited about my new clothes."

"Come and show me then, Bells." Charlie smiled as he pulled up a chair and helped his daughter unpack the rest of the shopping.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Sixteen-Charlie and Sam**

Charlie was exhausted. Days spent getting up early, seeing to Bella, then getting ready to spend time consuming hours hunting the rogue wolf was getting him down. They had only seen it once. Mac, one of his deputies, had managed to take a shot at it, but the black wolf had skilfully evaded the bullet and disappeared into the thick foliage. They often found its tracks indented into the dried mud, more so when it rained. But as for the creature itself, it continued to evade them. The other hunters were getting antsy and beginning to complain. Charlie was considering calling off the hunt. It had been days without a single sighting. Maybe the wolf had moved on.

"Spread out." He called to the others, gesturing with his hand. "I'll head north."

The other hunters did as he bid them, and soon melted into the trees. Even though Charlie knew they were nearby, he felt like he was alone. For some reason he felt anxious. It was like eyes were following his every move. He couldn't see anything, or even hear much. The forest animals were unusually quiet as if they too were holding their breath. Charlie usually felt comfortable in his surroundings. He knew the area well, and had trekked through the forest countless times, both on his own and with Billy and Harry. But right now the forest seemed a forbidding place. The trees seemed to be closing in on him. The weak sun shining through the thick branches hardly shed any light. Charlie tried to shrug off his ill feelings and marched onward with his rifle aimed and ready.

Every now and then he would pause, his rifle cocked, as he listened intently for any sound of movement. But there was nothing but an intense stillness. Even the birds weren't singing, yet another sign that something was amiss. "Goddammit, I'm getting too old for this." He muttered as he swung around in a full circle, his eyes strained to their limit.

It hit him before he knew what was happening. As he finished his 360 degree turn he suddenly saw something or someone drop down from the trees above. He blinked a couple of times as he tried to get his brain to take in what his eyes were really seeing. The same woman with the vivid red hair that he had seen being attacked by the black wolf he was hunting jumped nimbly from the tree just in front of him. Her black boots hit the ground, making no sound at all. Her mane of red hair swept around her white face, accentuating her smooth, marble like skin and the reddest eyes Charlie had ever seen. This couldn't be happening. He lowered his rifle as he continued to stare at the strange woman. Her eyes glinted wickedly and an evil smirk crossed her pretty face as she darted forward, so fast that her form was a blur, grabbed hold of Charlie's jacket and hauled him up in the air as if he weighed nothing at all.

"What the hell?" Charlie dropped his rifle as his feet dangled a foot off the ground. He tried to claw at the woman's hand as he fought to release his jacket from her tight clutches, but it was to no avail. He felt panic consume him as it finally dawned on him that this woman was no ordinary being. He watched in horrid fascination as she cocked her head to the side, licked her lips and began to jut her head forward like a snake about to attack its prey.

Then Charlie's world was turned upside down again. Out of nowhere, the black wolf cub, which had grown considerably since the last time he had seen him, launched itself at the redheaded female. Its forepaws hit her full in the chest, its teeth snapping as it lunged for her throat. The redhead released Charlie and he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The breath was stolen from his body as he rolled onto his side and witnessed the strange dance between the red head and the black wolf. The woman whizzed around so fast that Charlie could barely keep her in focus. She taunted the wolf as it tried to catch hold of her, but she was too quick and the young wolf wasn't nimble enough. Finally the red head seemed to get bored of the chase. She hissed as the wolf's sharp teeth got a tentative hold on the sleeve of her jacket. With a snarl she yanked her arm away; the material ripped and was left dangling in the wolf's jaws. This seemed to infuriate her, the fact that the wolf had gotten so close. The red head did a fast backflip, landed in front of the black wolf and wrapped her arms around its huge bulk.

Charlie had to close his eyes when she hurled the wolf at the trees. He couldn't stand the sound of the painful exhalation escaping the wolf's mouth. He knew he would be next. But then he heard his name being called by the others. Charlie opened his eyes again, the red head had vanished. He forced his body upright as he carefully examined his limbs. Even though he had been badly winded he didn't think he had broken anything unlike the poor wolf. Charlie felt deep regret that he had actually been hunting the wrong creature. The wolf had tried to save him. He hauled himself onto his feet and began to head over in the wolf's direction, but when he looked down at where the animal was supposed to be lying, there was a human instead. A boy without a stitch of clothing was curled up in foetal position as blood flowed from welts on his back. It was Samuel Uley.

* * *

Charlie called off the hunt. He had to think fast on his feet. Sam gazed up at him with frightened eyes as tremors rocked his body. Charlie quickly shrugged off his jacket and draped it across Sam to hide the boy's nakedness and give him a modicum of dignity. "I'll be back." He promised the boy as he hurried to intercept his colleagues so he could send them home. He didn't want them to see Sam. Something unexplainable had happened, something that Charlie didn't understand and couldn't fathom. But his instinct was to protect Sam. No one could know what he had witnessed. Ever.

* * *

Sam was showered and dressed in an old hunting shirt of Charlie's and a pair of sweats which the older man had cut down so they fit the boy better. Despite being only ten, Sam Uley appeared older, maybe sixteen or so. His body was that of a teenager who had just experienced a growth spurt. Muscles that didn't belong on a boy his age strained the shirt that covered his upper body. It was his eyes that struck Charlie the most. They were full of torment and despair; this kid had seen things no human should have to witness.

"I made you a hot drink." Charlie pushed a mug of coffee toward Sam and watched as the boy gulped it down within seconds. "I made you a sandwich too." Charlie pushed a plate toward Sam. Like the coffee, he choked the sandwich down as if he hadn't eaten in days. All the while he kept a wary eye on Charlie, as if worried he was going to interrogate him.

When Sam was finished eating Charlie gathered up the plate and mug and dumped them in the kitchen sink before sitting back down opposite the kid. He studied Sam acutely, wondering how to kick start the conversation they needed to have. The events of the morning were on replay in his mind and Charlie was beginning to think he had imagined it all. But the boy sitting in front of him reminded him that it was all too real. "You in pain?" He asked eventually.

Sam shook his head no.

"You saved my life."

Sam just shrugged.

"Thank you."

Sam swallowed a few times before shrugging again.

"Don't say much, do you?"

Sam shook his head for a second time.

"I can understand that." Charlie smiled wryly as he sat back in his chair. "I'm not one for talking either, but now Bells has come to live with me I've gotta make more of an effort." At the mention of Bella's name Sam began to fidget. He sat straighter in his chair and looked wary again. Charlie sighed as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "How long have you been able to do that?"

Sam looked at him in confusion.

"Change into a wolf I mean." Charlie exhaled sharply. "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

Sam remained mute.

"Days?"

Sam shook his head.

"Weeks?"

This time Sam nodded.

"My god, kid. I feel for you. I really do." Charlie saw Sam's wariness begin to slip away as his body relaxed slightly. "Do you know what that woman was, kid?" He asked the boy gently.

Sam shook his head in the negative.

"Sam, does your mom know about the wolf thing?" When Sam shook his head again Charlie saw a glimmer of tears in the kid's eyes. He felt his heart constrict in his chest as he realised just how lonely and scared this poor boy must have been. He had to have been wandering as a wolf when Billy had found him the night Jacob got ill. Charlie frowned as he wondered whether his friend knew about Sam's wolf. "Does anyone else know, kid?" He pressed.

Sam didn't respond for a long time. He stared at Charlie, his mouth thinning as if he was trying to stop himself blurting out something. Eventually he just shook his head no.

"So you've been dealing with this all alone." Charlie was horrified. He couldn't even begin to imagine how bad this had been for Sam. To suddenly find yourself changing forms, to be confronted with another supernatural creature that Charlie couldn't even put a name to. Because that was what the woman clearly was. She had to be an alien. He swallowed thickly as he reached out and gripped Sam's shoulder. "Well you're not alone now, kid. I'll look after you, I promise."

A stray tear escaped from Sam's eye as he averted his gaze and stared at his hands.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Charlie?" Sarah said in a low voice as she glanced across at Sam Uley. He was sitting in Charlie's recliner, watching the flat screen. Sarah had just arrived to drop little Bella home. She was standing next to Jacob, holding his hand, as they stared curiously at Sam.

"Yes, he needs looking after." Charlie stated firmly.

"But he's meant to be staying with us for a few days. Billy has been tearing his hair out trying to track him down. I can take him back with me." Sarah offered, although she was reluctant to, considering their house was full enough already with Jacob and the twins, there was little room for another.

"No, just tell Billy he's gonna be staying with me for a while. I'll square it with his mother, when I can get hold of her." Charlie had already tried numerous times to ring Allison but kept getting her answer machine.

"But what about work?" Sarah questioned. "You're out everyday hunting for that wolf. Sam needs looking after."

"I'm taking some emergency leave, Sarah. As for the hunt I called it off. I think the wolf has moved on. It hasn't been seen in the area for a while now." Charlie saw Sam turn his head and glance in his direction before his eyes wandered to Bella and Jacob who were whispering together. He saw Sam frown. Maybe he could actually hear what they were saying, Charlie mused.

"Okay, if you're sure." Sarah finally capitulated. "I know Billy will be relieved that Sam is safe and well. He'll probably pop over I expect just to put his mind at rest."

"That's fine. Tell him I'll have a beer waiting. Thanks for looking after Bells again today, Sarah." Charlie smiled tiredly.

"Well I better get on home then. Come on Jake." Sarah called out to her son. But Jacob didn't respond. His eyes were fixated on Sam and he appeared bemused. Sarah shook her head as she marched over and took Jacob's hand, effectively breaking him out of his stupor. "Come on, sweetie. We have to go now. Say goodbye to Bella. Bye, sweetheart." Sarah bent down and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Bye, Sarah." Bella smiled up at her as Sarah straightened up.

"I wanna stay with Bells." Jacob pouted as he shot a glare at Sam, who had returned his attention back to the flat screen.

"Not tonight, Jake." Sarah admonished him. "We have to go."

"Bye, Jake." Bella quickly pressed a kiss on Jacob's cheek, making him flush red.

Sarah had to hide her smile at her son's adorable reaction. A grin had broken out on his face as he finally said his own goodbyes. Sarah led her reluctant son out of the house while Charlie and little Bella stood in the doorway to wave them off.

* * *

Bella didn't know what to make of the new house guest. Charlie was in the kitchen banging pots and pans around as he tried to concoct something edible to eat. Sam was still sitting in the recliner watching some sports show. Bella bit the inside of her cheek as she drew up her courage to speak to the older boy. She didn't want to appear rude by ignoring him.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am six." Bella said politely as she stood in front of Sam with her hands behind her back.

An amused smile lit up Sam's face as he turned to look at her. She was too cute standing there all nervous. He found it endearingly funny. "I know who you are." He replied huskily. It felt odd speaking again. He hadn't done so in a long time. "I'm Sam, and I'm ten."

"Oh." Bella smiled nervously as she began to fidget. "I hope you enjoy your stay." She had picked this phrase up from a television programme she had watched about people staying in posh hotels when they went on vacation. The staff were always unfailingly polite and always said that phrase to their guests. As Sam was a guest it sounded like an appropriate time to use it.

"Thank you. I will." Sam tried not to laugh. What was her deal? She never acted so formal around the wolf. He wanted Bella to feel at ease around him as she did when he was in his other form. "I saw you reading." He continued, referring to the time he had seen her reading to Jacob.

"You did?" Bella said getting all flustered.

"You're good at it." Sam praised her.

"Really?" A bright smile lit up Bella's face at this unexpected compliment.

"Yes, really."

"Do you want me to read to you? I can get my book." Bella forgot her nervousness. One thing she loved doing was reading, and reading aloud when she had an attentive audience. Jacob was the only one who seemed to have patience to listen; maybe Sam would be the same.

"Yeah, go for it." Sam heard Charlie's footsteps coming toward the front room and he immediately clammed up.

"You two okay in here?" Charlie asked as he looked between his daughter and Sam.

"I'm going to read my Secret Seven to Sam. He's ten you know." Bella declared with a smile as she raced past her father and up the stairs so she could retrieve her book.

Charlie was taken aback by his daughter's unexpected burst of confidence. "You okay with that, Sam?" He asked cautiously.

Sam just shrugged nonchalantly as he if didn't care one way or the other.

"Right, well I better get back to trying to tame the oven." Charlie joked lamely before leaving to tackle the evening meal.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews everyone! I really appreciate each and every one. Your feedback keeps me motivated. :)**_

 **Part Seventeen-It all Goes to Hell**

"Daddy, I wanna see Bells." Jacob whined as he tugged on the leg of his father's jeans.

"I explained already, you can't." Billy replied in exasperation. He was tired of telling Jacob the same thing over and over. He felt stressed out and had little patience to keep deflecting his young son's demands. "Little Bella is starting school again today so you won't be able to see her."

"Hate school and hate mean daddy's who won't let me see Bells." Jacob lost his temper as his erratic moods consumed him once again. It wasn't in Jacob's nature to lose his cool like that and it only added further fuel to Billy's worries that his son was on the verge of shifting. He cursed the school system which meant that little Bella had to be away from his boy. She was the only one able to calm Jacob down and keep his emotions on an even keel, but there was no way that he could beg Charlie to stop his daughter getting an education just because his son might turn wolf.

"Daddy!" Jacob tugged on his jeans again.

Billy sighed and picked his son up and swung him onto his broad shoulders. It was getting difficult to do this with ease now that Jacob was so damn tall and getting very heavy. But his son liked being up high so he could see things, and despite the extra weight on his shoulders, Billy hoped that this would shut Jacob up for a while so he could finally think straight. Sarah was at the reservation school with the girls as they had been misbehaving during lessons, and right now she was probably getting a lecture from the principal. Billy didn't envy his wife having to deal with that, but then again it was preferable to worrying about the fraught situation Billy now found himself in.

It had been a big shock to him when Sarah had revealed that Sam was staying at the Swan house. He, along with Harry and Old Quil, had been frantically searching for the boy after he had taken off unexpectedly. They were worried about his welfare and the fact that the hunters were still out scouting for the rogue wolf. But then his wife had come home after dropping little Bella off to inform him that Charlie had come across young Sam in the forest and had decided to take him in for a few days. This sounded odd in the extreme to Billy, so he had dashed off to see his old friend and check on Sam. He had arrived to find Charlie in high spirits as he watched a sports show while Bella sat at Sam's feet reading aloud to him. The scene was nothing if bizarre. They looked oddly like a family, all sitting together so cosily. Billy hadn't failed to notice the uneasy glances Sam kept giving him. After all Billy had been the one to warn him to stay away from little Bella, and now he had practically moved in.

Billy had taken Charlie aside and tried to dissuade him from having Sam under his roof. He stated that Allison would not be happy about it, only to be thwarted again when Charlie told him that he had spoken to Sam's mother and she had seemed fine with it. Allison had more or less said that she was glad that her son would be able to profit living with someone with such high moral standards and hoped that the police chief's influence would tame Sam's wild streak. Billy had cursed Allison in his head for being so compliant and tried to persuade Charlie that it would be better for Sam to be on the reservation near his school. Again Charlie deflected this argument. He had already been in touch with the tribal school and they were willing to let Samuel Uley be home schooled for a short period. Charlie informed Billy he had taken emergency leave and would have plenty of time to devote to getting the young lad up to speed.

Billy had been completely flummoxed. He didn't understand why his friend was suddenly so keen to mentor Sam. He tried to pry some answers out of Charlie, but he just became cagey and at one point quite abrupt as Billy kept pushing for answers. Billy knew that Charlie was hiding something, he couldn't imagine what. His story about finding Sam wandering aimlessly in the forest didn't ring true, but what the alternative was he couldn't be sure. There was no way that the police chief would know about Sam's alter ego, so what was it? In the end Billy had no choice but to back down, there was nothing more he could do. He found it frustrating that he couldn't have a quiet chat with Sam, as the boy kept close to Bella and made sure to keep a low profile.

"Daddy, it's Embry. Look." Jacob's loud voice pulled Billy out of his sombre thoughts. Jacob was fidgeting on his shoulders and gesticulating wildly toward Embry and his mother, Tiffani Call, who were some distance away. "Daddy, can I go play with Embry." Jacob asked eagerly.

Billy froze. His day had just gotten a whole lot worse. There was a good reason why he avoided Tiffani Call like the plague and her son too. But one look at Embry told Billy all he needed to know. Like Jake, Embry seemed to have sprouted up overnight. He was still shorter than Jake, but not by much. He had been frail after his battle with meningitis as a baby, but his sudden growth spurt had turned that on its head. Billy watched covertly as Tiffani bent over her son and scolded him. He couldn't hear what she said but he witnessed Embry's angry response as he stamped his foot and curled his fists at his sides. That wasn't like him at all. Even though Billy had nothing to do with Tiffani and her son, he heard Sarah mention him often. She always said what a sweet natured boy Embry was and how well he and Jacob got on at the pre-school they both attended twice a week. Billy would always change the subject when his wife began to wax lyrical about Embry, it was too painful, and the guilt hard to push deep down inside.

"Daddy, can I?" Jacob begged again.

"No not today." Billy hurriedly tried to retreat before Jacob's loud voice attracted Tiffani's attention, but it was too late. She turned to look in their direction and almost immediately a scowl marred her pretty face as she glared daggers at Billy. He flinched as he watched Tiffani grab her son's hand and haul him away before he noticed Jacob.

"Daddy." Jacob whined again.

"Enough, Jacob." Billy snapped as he tried to get his chaotic emotions under control. Seeing Tiffani and realising that the gene had been activated in her son had thrown Billy through a loop. He should have expected it, but had pushed the thought aside, hoping that the gene had been diluted as Tiffani was from the Makah res and had no ancestors who carried it. Unlike Sarah whose grandfather was Quil Ateara II. This put Billy in an extremely precarious position. He needed to seek advice urgently, because if Sarah found out, it could cost him his marriage.

* * *

"Do I look alright, daddy?" Bella asked anxiously as she looked down at the new clothes she had chosen to wear for her first day at school. She was feeling very nervous and wished that she didn't have to go. Already she missed Jacob and wished that if she did have to brave starting a new school that he would start with her. But of course that was wishful thinking on her part. She smoothed down the material of her purple shirt and bit her cheek in agitation.

"You look just fine, kiddo." Charlie rushed to reassure her. Her sweet little face was so easy to read. Her nerves were apparent to everyone. He glanced at Sam for help. "Doesn't she look great, Sam." He prompted him.

Sam shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and just shrugged indifferently. Charlie shook his head at him before fussing around Bella again. But as Charlie turned his back Sam grinned at Bella and gave her a quick thumbs up. This made her giggle and calmed her anxiety. Charlie was taken aback at this sudden change in mood. "You alright, Bells?" He queried.

"Yes, daddy." Bella said politely before she burst into giggles again as Sam made rabbit ears behind Charlie's back to entertain her.

"Right." Charlie rolled his eyes and helped Bella on with her backpack. He stood back to admire her. She looked so cute and adorable with her hair done up in braids, courtesy of Sam. Who knew the boy would be able to braid hair, but then his had been long once upon a time before Sarah had been forced to cut it. Her purple back pack with the purple unicorns on it was filled to the brim with all her school paraphernalia. Charlie wasn't sure what she was supposed to take with her so he had packed everything. "You've got your lunch?" He checked.

"Yes. Right here." Bella patted the back pack.

"Good, good." Charlie felt quite emotional. This was a big thing for him, getting his little girl ready for her first day at school. He scratched his chin before reaching for his camera so he could take a few snaps. "Right strike a pose, kiddo. I want to capture this for posterity."

"What's post….positery?" Bella stumbled over the word.

"It means forever." Charlie winked at her. He gestured for Sam to get in the frame too. Sam pretended to protest to keep up the act, but he was secretly touched that Charlie wanted to include him in such a family orientated thing. He knelt next to Bella and leaned his head near hers as Charlie took quite a few pictures. Then Sam returned the favour by taking some snaps of Charlie standing proudly with his little girl in his arms wearing a broad grin.

Little did Charlie know that these happy photographs would be the one thing he had to hold onto through the dark years coming ahead.

* * *

Bella got caught up in the stream of excitable children as they all headed into class. All of them seemed to know each other which only added to her nerves. She felt lost and lonely after waving goodbye to her father and Sam who dropped her off at the school gates. Charlie had promised faithfully he would be right there waiting at the end of the school day to pick her up. After visiting the school office Bella was shown by the secretary to her classroom.

"You're a lucky girl, Bella." The secretary confided. "You have one of the best teachers."

"Thank you." Bella pulled on the straps of her back pack as she edged into the classroom. Even though she had tried to be as quiet as she could all eyes turned her way. Some were curious, some were indifferent and some were hostile. Bella noticed a girl with long, silky blonde hair and a sulky face look at her with intense dislike. Bella decided immediately to avoid her.

"Hello, Bella." The teacher had floated over to Bella and was smiling down at her.

Bella had been so caught up in staring at the other children she had forgotten all about the teacher. But as soon as she heard the gentle tones of the woman's voice she knew who it was. "Mrs, Cullen?" Her eyes widened in awe as she stared at the graceful beauty gazing down at her.

"Yes, it's me." Mrs, Cullen gave a tinkling laugh as she touched Bella's cheek reverently. "Welcome back."

A dazzled smile crossed Bella's face as she allowed Mrs, Cullen to introduce her to the class and guide her to a seat right near the teacher's desk.

* * *

Two hours had passed and in all that time Bella couldn't take her eyes off of Mrs, Cullen. She couldn't believe she was so lucky to get her most favourite teacher in the world. All her previous nerves vanished and she found herself relaxing so she could focus all her attention on the breathtakingly beautiful woman who was teaching the class. She could see that all the other children were just as in awe as she was. Mrs, Cullen's sparkling eyes drew the children's attention to her. Her serene smile and gentle manner had them enthralled. She moved with easy grace between the desks, occasionally giving praise to an exceptional piece of work this child or that may have done. She reserved her best praise for Bella, and the little girl opened up like a flower under her special attention.

It was an hour before lunch when the class was interrupted by the arrival of the school secretary. She apologised profusely when she saw a frown mar Mrs, Cullen's beautiful face. "I need to take Isabella Swan to the office."

"Why?" Mrs, Cullen studied the secretary keenly as if trying to catch her out in a lie.

The secretary flushed under her piercing gaze and coughed nervously. "We won't be long I assure you. Isabella?" She gestured for Bella to come and join her.

"It better not be for long, Mrs Arnold." Mrs, Cullen said stiffly. "It is Bella's first day and I don't appreciate the interruption."

"Of course." Mrs, Arnold's skin reddened further as she caught hold of Bella's hand and swiftly left the classroom.

* * *

Bella didn't know what to think as she hurried along at Mrs, Arnold's side. The secretary was mumbling under her breath about Mrs, Cullen and was ignoring the troubled child beside her. Bella was out of breath by the time they reached the school office and her nerves had kicked in again now she was away from her teacher's calming influence. Her anxiety only increased when she saw who her visitor was.

"Baby girl!" Renee rushed over to her daughter, bent down and squeezed her cheeks between the palms of her hands, before promptly placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm back."

"Mother?" Bella stuttered as she stared at Renee in shock.

"How do I look?" Renee laughed as she whipped off the sunglasses she had been wearing and twirled around. Bella was too stunned to say anything. Her mother was dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans which looked like they had been painted on. Her low cut top and streaked blonde highlights made her face appear gaunt. "Well?" Renee arched her brows as she waited impatiently for Bella to answer.

"You look good, mother." Bella whispered, hoping that she was saying the right thing. She knew she hadn't when she saw Renee's lips purse in exasperation. "Well I thought I looked better than just plain old good. Oh, well." She tried to sound breezy when she noticed the school secretary eyeing her sharply.

"You look lovely, mother." Bella backtracked desperately as she tried to appease Renee. Seeing her mother was bringing back all her old fears and she began to panic.

"Well you look nice." Renee looked Bella up and down with a disapproving gaze which belied her words. "Though purple isn't your colour. It makes you look wishy washy. Time for a makeover my girl." Renee ignored her daughter's white face and turned to the school secretary. "Well seeing as it's almost lunch I'm going to take my baby girl out for some food. She's so darn skinny and needs feeding up. Don't you pumpkin?"

"But it's not lunch yet, Mrs Swan, and as its Isabella's first day…." Mrs, Arnold hedged.

"I don't think you have much say. Bella is my daughter and I have sole custody. If you see my husband tell him I don't appreciate him attempting to kidnap my baby girl. Tell him I'll see him in court." Renee grabbed Bella's hand and began to drag her out of the office.

"You can't just take her." Mrs, Arnold began to panic.

"Watch me." Renee shoved her sunglasses back on and marched out of the school before the secretary could stop her.

* * *

"GET IN!" Renee ordered Bella as she tried to shove her wriggling daughter into the back of her car.

"No, mother please, can I speak to daddy. Please!" Bella was frantic. This couldn't be happening. All her old nightmares were coming true. She wanted her daddy, she wanted Jacob. She wanted her wolf. She wanted someone to rescue her and make this all go away.

Renee was in no mood to listen to her daughter's pleas. In fact hearing Bella plead for Charlie just infuriated her further. "You are so damn ungrateful." Renee snapped as she finally managed to shove Bella in the backseat. She slid in beside her. "Step on the gas. That old witch is probably on the phone to my ex right now." She ordered the man sitting in the driver's seat.

Bella became still as she slowly raised her eyes toward the driver. Her heart began to pound loudly as her eyes met those of Renee's old boyfriend, the one who had beaten her mother senseless and put her in hospital. "We meet again, chicken." He leered. "Be a good girl otherwise…." He left the rest unsaid before turning his attention to the road and slamming his foot down on the gas and speeding off.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Don't hate me….(runs and hides)…..**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Eighteen-Six Years, Two Months and One Day**

 _ **Six years later;**_

It was the early hours of the morning when Jacob got home. He didn't make a sound as he crept inside the house. He wasn't worried about his mother discovering him, Sarah knew all about his other life and his secret alter ego. No, sneaking in was for his sister's benefit. The twins had no idea about anything and Jacob kept up the pretence for their sake alone. He wandered into the kitchen and sighed when he saw his mother asleep at the kitchen table. An empty bottle of red wine rested on the table in front of her. Jacob couldn't see any sign of a wine glass which meant that Sarah must have drunk it straight from the bottle. He angrily snatched the bottle off the table and lobbed it in the bin. The sound of the glass thudding into the bottom of the trash can woke Sarah up from her drunken stupor. She raised her head and immediately put her hand to her pounding temple.

"Do you have to make so much noise, Jake?" Sarah admonished her son as she swept her sweaty hair back from her face.

"Do you have to drink yourself senseless every night?" Jacob retorted in disgust.

"I was waiting up for you." Sarah snapped. "Excuse me for being worried about my only son going out at all hours risking his life. The wine just takes the edge off."

"You keep telling yourself that." Jacob sneered. He wasn't fooled by that lame excuse. He knew the real reason. Sarah wasn't coping without her husband. The humiliation of finding out that the man she had given her heart and soul to, had cheated on her and sired another child, had taken its toll. Billy had been gone from the family home for five years now and Sarah had drowned her sorrows in drink, but lately her addiction had begun to escalate.

"Don't talk to me in that tone." Sarah said irritably. "You may think you're some sort of big shot now that you are one of the _protectors."_ She made air quotes with her fingers at the word protectors. Her tone was laced with sarcasm. "But in this house you're still a child, my son."

"When you start acting like my mother again than perhaps I would actually take you seriously." Jacob spat. He was sick of this, he was sick of everything. Since he had unexpectedly transformed at the age of four his life had been chaotic and on a downward spiral. His change had been the catalyst for his family falling apart. Billy could no longer hide things from Sarah. He was forced to reveal everything to her, about the wolf gene, about Jacob's transformation and most of all that he had fathered another child with Tiffani Call. All of these things together had rocked Sarah's world and she hadn't been able to cope. She threw Billy out right away. She wouldn't listen to excuses, the betrayal went too deep. He had done his utmost to try and get her to forgive him but she wouldn't listen. The twins wanted nothing to do with their father either when they found out about Tiffani and Embry. They were in the dark about Jacob, but Embry's true parentage couldn't be hidden. As for Jacob he was torn between loyalty to his mother and missing his father. He occasionally saw Billy on the sly; he couldn't completely cut his father out of his life like Sarah wanted.

"I'm going to my room." Jacob muttered as he turned his back on Sarah.

"Jacob." The sadness in his mother's tone made him pause. "I'm so sorry, son. I really am. I know you miss her…."

"Just don't." Jacob's face contorted in pain as he fled to his room. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Tears began to fall down his cheek as he whispered Bella's name in anguish.

* * *

In Forks Sam and Charlie ate breakfast in silence. Sam was now more or less living at Charlie's and had done for the past six years. Allison lamented that she hardly saw her only child, but Sam had given up long ago trying to appease his mother. She didn't understand why he was so secretive. She had no idea about his secret life. His role as a protector meant that he kept odd hours. It was just easier with Charlie. He understood. Sam didn't have to explain himself or apologise for who he was. His temperament matched Charlie's. They were both reserved in nature and kept their emotions hidden. Allison assumed her son was running wild and falling into the same bad practices as his natural born father, Joshua. This hurt Sam deeply and had only deepened the rift with his mother over the years.

Sam was the first to finish. He stood and placed his bowl carefully in the sink. He hesitated a moment as he watched Charlie chew his cereal rigidly. He could see the older man's mind was far away. There was a sad light in his eyes as he looked down at his plate. "What time is the press conference again, Charlie?" Sam asked as a way to kick start a conversation. He already knew perfectly well.

"Ten." Charlie stopped eating and shoved his bowl to one side. His face looked drawn as a he ran a hand through his greying hair.

"It will get the word out there, Charlie. It might even make the national news." Sam tried to inject a note of hope in his voice. "I mean it's been six years and we have that age projection photo now. It will give people a good idea what she looks like now."

"I hope so." Charlie agreed. It had been a hard fought battle to get the local news station to interview him about his missing daughter. Bella's disappearance was old news now and they weren't interested at first. But Charlie was nothing if not persistent. He pushed and pushed until they agreed to air a short segment on the evening edition of their nightly programme. "You gonna be there, right? I'll write you a note for school." He frowned as he vaguely looked around for a pen and some paper.

"Don't worry about it. I have special dispensation remember?" Sam smiled wryly. It had been something the elders had forced the tribal school to agree to, that he and the other protectors were allowed time off as and when necessary. Of course the school didn't know the true reason. Sam had no idea what excuse Old Quil had given for their continued absence. The pack was getting larger every year that passed. There were six of them now; being the oldest he had assumed leadership. Jacob was his beta, and then there was Embry, Paul Lahote, Jared Thail and lastly young Seth Clearwater.

"I forgot." Charlie mumbled. "You alright, kid? I mean there's been no sight of any vampires?" He pulled a face as he said the last words. He would never get used to saying that word.

It had been a complete shock when he had finally found out the truth. It had been Sam who had revealed the whole truth to him one night after one of his many encounters with the vicious red head. This time his injuries had been extensive. Jacob had phased and had only just turned five. They had both been on a routine patrol when they had encountered the red head. Sam had fought her mostly alone as he tried to protect young Jacob. It had nearly cost Sam his life. Luckily one good thing about being a wolf was their ability to heal fast. Charlie had been stunned to witness this for himself as he watched Sam's deep cuts heal over as the skin knit together right before his eyes. Of course after his confession Sam was forced to tell Charlie about Jacob and the fact that his best friends Billy and Harry knew all about it.

This knowledge left a bitter aftertaste in Charlie's mouth as he contemplated just how long he had been lied to. If he hadn't accidentally found out through his association with Sam then he knew that he would have been kept in the dark forever. His friendship with Billy and Harry was put under immense strain after this, and was only compounded further when Charlie found out about Billy's betrayal of Sarah. He had felt like he hadn't known his friends at all. It took a good while before he was able to forgive them. Billy had stayed with him for a while after Sarah kicked him out. Sue Clearwater wouldn't have Billy in her house as she took Sarah's side. Charlie had been suffering badly at the loss of little Bella, and hadn't had much time to support his friend through his troubles, which Billy had brought on himself. One moment of weakness had ruined his marriage and torn his family apart. Billy was now living in a small, shitty apartment on the reservation as he tried to patch things up with his wife. However Sarah just couldn't forgive him.

"It's all good." Sam assured Charlie. He could see that the older man's mind had drifted again. He was obviously thinking about little Bella. Sam felt his heart constrict in his chest as he thought about the innocent little girl who had been brave enough to befriend a wolf. He would never forget how her caring actions had saved his life at the time. He had nightmares nightly at what horrors she could be enduring and prayed that wherever she was that she was safe. There had been a few sightings over the years, but as time passed these had become few and far between. Every time a tip had come in and turned out to be a false lead it had chipped away at both him and Charlie, erasing their hope that they would ever get to see her again. Sam shook himself. He had to stop the negative thoughts getting to him. No matter how long it took he knew that none of them would give up the search.

* * *

Was it her birthday? Bella couldn't remember the date. She knew it was September, but the days drifted into each other until they all seemed like one long endless night. She lay on her bed and stared listlessly at the smoke stained ceiling of her bedroom, if you could even call it a bedroom. It was more like a closet. The only thing that fitted into the room was an old mattress. Not that she would be here for long. Renee was bound to screw up again and spend the rent money on drugs or drink, which meant they would be evicted again. A loud bang on the door made her jump. Bella recoiled as her door was shoved open and Renee poked her head into the room.

"I'm going shopping." Renee's face was haggard. She looked much older than her years. Her continued abuse of her body had ruined it. Shopping was Renee's code word for thieving. She was going out on a shoplifting spree so she could sell whatever she stole to pay for more drugs.

"Whatever." Bella mumbled as she flopped back on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling.

"You're an ungrateful brat." Renee snapped irritably. "If it wasn't for me you'd be on the streets. Since your sorry excuse for a father died and stopped paying for your lazy hide, I've had to run myself ragged keeping you fed."

"Do not speak about my dad like that." Bella scowled. "He was a good man."

"Well he's a dead one now." Renee spat hurtfully. She smirked when she saw Bella's face contort in pain. It served the brat right for being so damn rude. "Get your lazy ass out of bed and make Phil something to eat." She ordered.

Phil was the latest in a long line of Renee's unsuitable boyfriend's. The man she had been with when she had taken Bella out of school and told her that Charlie had died soon tired of her again. He stayed for two weeks before beating Renee senseless for a second time and taking all her cash. Bella had to concede that Phil was better than most of them. When he wasn't pissed out of his skull or high he could be nice. In his lucid moments he would apologise to Bella about her mother's foul mouth and way of carrying on. He seemed to be under the misapprehension that Renee loved her, but Bella knew the truth, her mother hated her for being born.

"Did you hear me? I said get up." Renee snapped breaking Bella out of her dark thoughts.

"I heard you." Bella muttered as she stood up and glared at her mother. They both glared at each other for a long moment before Renee was the first to break the intense stare. Bella knew it was a silly victory that she could outstare her mother, but even this small thing gave her a feeling of confidence.

"Well just hurry up." Renee stalked off and finally left Bella alone.

* * *

Phil was having one of his lucid moments. He was probably a handsome man once before the drink and drugs had wrecked his looks. He was a washed up ex baseball player. A leg injury had put paid to a promising career and he had never recovered from this loss. Bella made the breakfast in resentful silence as she listened to Phil drone on about how sorry he was for Renee's pissy attitude.

"She loves you really." He said huskily as he rolled up a cigarette.

Bella didn't respond. Phil was prone to rambling. He never seemed to need a response.

"She's had a hard life. She told me about how hard it was on her when you were born, being so young and all." Phil continued. He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply before blowing out a spiral of pungent smoke. He turned his weary eyes toward Bella and shook his head. "She told me all about your dad."

Bella stiffened as she clutched a spatula in her hand. How dare Renee speak to this fool about her beloved father? Her hand shook and she had to put the spatula down before she dropped it.

"She told me how disapproving he was and how he starved her of alimony. It's not easy surviving in this world, kid. I'm sorry your dad turned out to be such an ass." Phil inhaled his cigarette again and closed his eyes in bliss. "You're a good girl really. Renee appreciates you underneath. You have to ignore the way she carries on. That's just a front. I mean your old man is living a life of luxury in Forks, has his own house, good job and a big car, while you and Renee are left to struggle. It's not right, is it? If I had money, kid, I would make sure you were well cared for. But my injury…" He lamented sorrowfully as he stared at his gammy leg.

Bella felt nausea well in her throat. What did he mean that her father was living a life of luxury in Forks? Her father was dead. He made it sound as if he was still alive. Renee had told her that Charlie had passed away when she had collected her from that school. Bella remembered begging her mother to allow her to see Charlie, but Renee kept insisting that he had died. Not only him but her childhood friend Jacob and everyone she cared about in a freak accident. A tremor ran through Bella's body as she turned to face Phil. He was rocking back and forth in his chair as he continued to smoke his roll up. The drug induced haze had loosened his tongue.

"My mother told you my father is still alive." Bella asked stiffly.

Phil took another drag on his cigarette. "Yeah, of course he is. She showed me the other day; the old fool was on the television going on about you as it goes. That was when Renee spilled about him. I gotta tell you he puts on a good act. He looked like he actually wanted to find you…."

Bella didn't listen anymore. Almost as if she was on autopilot she put Phil's cooked breakfast on a plate before striding over to him and dumping the whole lot over his head. He coughed and spluttered as he dropped his cigarette on his lap and it burned through his jeans. "Hey, you stupid cow." He cried out.

"Enjoy your breakfast." Bella hissed as she grabbed her flimsy jacket and shrugged it on. "And tell my mother that she won't be seeing me again. I'm going home." Without waiting for Phil's response Bella fled the grotty apartment.

* * *

The police station was full to bursting. Bella had to wait in line to see an officer and she could have cried for how long it was taking. She wiped at her eyes as tears kept flowing down her cheeks. She hadn't cried in years. She had learned that it was a pointless exercise. But now she couldn't seem to stop. Bella clutched the azure sea glass that Jacob had given her all those years ago to seal their friendship. To her it was like a talisman. It reminded her of the only happy time she'd had in her life. It was her connection to the little boy she had adored and who had been her best friend. She hadn't had another since. All these years she had thought Jacob was dead, as well as Charlie. How could she have let herself to continue to believe the lie? She should have known her fucking mother was lying!

Finally she reached the head of the queue. The bored looking desk clerk asked Bella what she wanted. "I want to report a missing person." Bella whispered.

The desk clerk finally glanced at Bella. "How long has the person been missing?"

"Six years, two months and one day." Bella raised her voice.

"And who is this missing person?" The clerk questioned suspiciously thinking that Bella was lying.

"The missing person is me." Bella looked the clerk straight in the eyes. "My name is Isabella, Marie, Swan and I just want to go home."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Nineteen-The Prodigal Returns**

"Esme, you need to see this." Alice hurried into the room and quickly switched on the large expensive flat screen television which dominated one wall. She scanned through all the channels until she found the one she was searching for. "Look, Esme."

Esme glanced up in irritation. She had been in the process of reading through the report from the private investigator she had hired to track Bella Swan down. Once again he had missed finding her by a matter of a few hours. It was eternally frustrating. Even Alice hadn't been able to be of much help. She could see Bella on occasion but couldn't pinpoint her exact location. Vague drawings of what room Bella was in at any one time were of little help. They could be anywhere in the world. "What is it, Alice?"

"It's Bella, look." Alice gestured toward the flat screen. The usual pert blonde reporter on CNN was speaking directly to the camera as she enthused about a missing person's case which had gone cold. She waxed lyrical about the devoted father, a law enforcement officer, who had never given up hope that his only child would be found, and by some miracle she had. Only a day earlier the father had gone on his local news station to talk about his missing daughter, urging the public for more help. By some remote chance of fate this small segment had been picked up by the bigger networks and in doing so had prompted the now twelve year old girl to walk into a police station and announce that she was the very girl that everyone was looking for.

Esme sat spellbound as the screen cut from the blonde reporter straight to Charlie Swan and his daughter who were sitting side by side clasping hands. Both father and daughter's faces were wet with tears as Charlie spoke in halting tones about their unexpected reunion. He was obviously choked up and very emotional, he had to pause often as he glanced sideways at his daughter as if he didn't believe she was really there. But Esme wasn't interested in him; her sole focus was on the little girl sitting beside her father. Bella was stick thin, her eyes, although glistening with tears, appeared haunted, and she was gnawing her lip so fiercely that blood was beginning to pool. Esme wanted to reach into the screen and grab the fragile beauty and hug her all the while promising that no one would ever hurt her again.

"Its wonderful news isn't it, Esme?" Alice asked as the screen flicked back to the excitable reporter. "She's back where she belongs. She's safe."

"Safe?" Esme questioned in disbelief. "She is far from safe, Alice. That man is not fit to care for her. How many times has little Bella been placed in unnecessary danger?"

"He couldn't have predicted his mad ex-wife suddenly rocking up to kidnap his daughter." Alice said warily. "Come on, Esme. You were one of the last ones to see her yourself. You cannot blame him for that."

"I have no doubt he loves Bella. But she is very vulnerable. She needs special care. Who knows what horrors she experienced? Did you see her eyes? I have never seen such sadness." Esme tore up the P.I's report and threw the pieces in the trash. "No, Alice. Carlisle cannot thwart me anymore. I think it's time that this family relocated to Forks."

Alice's expression turned uncomfortable. Esme did not fail to notice. She frowned as she studied the sightseer carefully. "What are you hiding?" She demanded.

"Carlisle begged me not to say." Alice hedged as she wrung her hands together.

"Alice…" Esme said sternly. "Tell me."

Alice sighed heavily as she caved in. She hated hiding things from Esme. She was like a mother figure to her, just like Carlisle had become like a father. All these secrets were unhealthy. It was time Esme knew, she would find out soon enough anyway. "We can't relocate to Forks right now or anywhere near human habitations."

"Why?"

Alice sighed again. It was times like these she hated having second sight. "Edward is coming home. The decision has been made. He has tired of his life drinking human blood and wants to return to the fold. He made contact with Carlisle and he agreed to mentor him while he tries to rid himself of his addiction to human blood."

"I don't believe this." Esme scowled. She charged out of the room to hunt her mate down. Just because the prodigal was returning she wasn't going to let him get in the way of keeping Bella Swan safe from harm.

* * *

Jacob was on tenterhooks. Sam had warned him to keep his distance until Bella had settled in. The poor girl was traumatised and overwhelmed and Sam didn't want any added pressure placed on her small shoulders. He knew how eager Jacob was to see her, but he worried it would be too much too soon if she was surrounded by too many people at once.

"Give it a couple of days. Just let her find her feet." Sam had tried to placate Jacob but wasn't having much impact.

"How come you get to see her but not me?" Jacob snapped. "I'm her best friend."

Sam rubbed his face tiredly. He needed to get Jacob to leave before Charlie and Bella arrived home. The journey from Miami would be very tiring and there was no telling how exhausted Bella would be. Charlie had rung Sam and asked him to prepare Bella's room and get things ready so they could ease her in without too much fuss. "Jake, the last time Bella saw you was six years ago. You were four. Look at the size of you now. She won't recognise you or…." He paused, not really wanting to upset the kid further, but it had to be said. "She might not even remember you."

Jacob recoiled as if Sam had slapped him physically. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. Even though he had been running as a wolf for over five years when he was emotionally stressed, as he was right now, he found it hard to dampen down the desire to phase. Sam's words hurt. There was no way that Bells would have forgotten him, he had never let one day pass without thinking about her. No Sam was wrong, he had to be. Jacob lashed out in his anger. "Why you are even here?" He retorted. "Bells won't know who you are. When she was last here you barely interacted. You are not her family."

Sam glared at Jacob. Deep down he knew that he was lashing out because he was desperate, but it didn't mean that his words didn't have the ring of truth about them. Why would Bella even know who he was? He had spent more time around her as a wolf than as a human. Charlie might think of him as family but there was no reason for her to. Blood was thicker than water. What if Bella decided she didn't want him living there? Could he lose the only home he ever had? "I think you've said enough." He spat. "You should go."

"No." Jacob said stubbornly. "I want to be here when she gets home."

"I could order you." Sam threatened.

Panic flickered in Jacob's eyes. It wasn't often that Sam used his Alpha powers to control the pack's actions. It was usually Paul Lahote who bared the brunt of them due to his chaotic nature. But Jacob had always had excellent control as he switched between forms and was usually calm and focused when the pack was confronted with danger. But for Sam to say that he would order him to leave was like a dagger to the heart. "You wouldn't dare." He whispered.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. Of course he didn't want to order Jacob to go, but the kid just didn't seem to appreciate the position he was in. He was just thinking of his wants and needs, and not Bella's. Who knew what emotional state she was in? It was hard to forget that Jacob was only ten. He had the build of a physically fit sixteen year old. Sam himself looked in his early twenties and he was just sixteen. Both of them had been forced to mature mentally as their childish emotions tried to keep up with their rapid physical growth. It was staggering how well developed Jacob really was for his age, but in times of heightened emotion his immaturity would shine through.

"Of course I don't want to." Sam caved in. "I share head space with you every day. I know what seeing Bella means to you."

"I envy you being able to hide your feelings." Jacob confessed bitterly. "I have no idea what you're thinking or feeling. Are you just really that cold?"

"Insulting me won't help your case." Sam's face closed down as he turned away from Jacob. "I won't force you to leave, Jacob. But you should prepare yourself for the worst. Bella may not feel comfortable around you when she sees the physical changes in you. The last time she saw you was when you were four years old. A lot has changed since then." Sam stormed into the Swan's house as he left Jacob to his own thoughts.

* * *

Sarah sat opposite her husband. It had been a while since she and Billy had been together in the same room. But the news of Bella's imminent return had forced Sarah to face him. Jacob's words had cut deep and she knew that his accusations had been spot on. She couldn't keep wallowing in her misery any longer. She was a mother and had been failing in her duty. Ignoring the man who had hurt her was only hurting their children. Despite his betrayal Billy Black was still their father.

"Thanks for seeing me, Sarah." Billy's face was heavily lined. Being separated from his family for so many years had taken its toll on his health. His diabetes was running rampant and he was failing to control it properly with medication. He saw Sarah's dark eyes looking at him with pity and he swallowed thickly. He didn't want her pity, he wanted her love. He reached across and took her hands. "Please tell me that you forgive me." He begged.

Sarah sighed softly as she gently disentangled her hands from his. She didn't want to give Billy false hope. "I do forgive you." Sarah saw the tension in his face ease slightly. "But I don't want you back either."

Despair consumed Billy as he stared at his wife in disbelief. "I know you still love me."

"No…I don't." Sarah replied quietly. "But you are still the father to my children and I don't want them caught in the middle anymore. I know I have made it difficult for you to see them and forced them to take sides. But I called you here today to let you know that I'm taking a step back. You can come over and spend as much time as you want with them. We both need to start living again and move forward." She smiled sadly. "When I think back I can see that it all fell apart when little Bella was taken. We had both been living a lie before that, keeping secrets from each other. People in love don't do that. Jacob adores that girl and I want to support him and her when she finally comes home. Charlie will need his best friend and Jacob needs his father. Let me go, Billy."

"Sarah." Billy felt tears welling in his eyes as he bent his head to hide his distraught expression from her.

Sarah stared above his head and didn't comfort him. It wasn't her job any longer. Billy had to look out for himself.

* * *

"Are you okay, kiddo?" Charlie asked for the umpteenth time. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off his daughter since they had been reunited. He felt if he did she would disappear.

"I'm fine." Bella mustered up a smile. She wished she was fine, but she was far from it. All the unexpected press attention about her reunion with her father had worn her down. She felt overwhelmed and out of her depth. The high she had been feeling was now wearing off. She longed to hide in some dark place so she could escape from the world, even if it was only for a few hours. Bella knew she was being selfish. But she couldn't help how she felt. She was a tumult of emotions.

"You know I never gave up looking, Bells. You do believe that right?" Charlie begged.

"I know." Bella mumbled. She wished that Charlie would stop pleading his case. He didn't need to. It was all her mother's fault. Bella hated Renee with a passion. She pushed thoughts of Renee out of her mind; she was emotionally depleted as it was. Having to deal with anger on top of everything else was just too much.

"It wasn't just me." Charlie continued. "There was Sam. I told you about him. You remember him, don't you?" He peered worriedly at her sweet face.

"Yes, he let me read to him." Bella fought the urge to close her eyes. The truth was she had little recollection of Samuel Uley. However for her dad's sake she kept up the pretence that she remembered him clearly.

"That's right." A small smile lit up Charlie's face at the memory." You were reading to him the night before…" He frowned and stopped speaking. He didn't want to bring up the memories of the day Bella was taken away from him. He changed the subject. "Then there's Jake of course. There hasn't been a day that the boy didn't talk about you. He missed you lots, Bells."

"Yes, Jake." This time a genuine smile crossed Bella's face before it just as quickly disappeared. She remembered Jacob clearly. She could see his sunny smile in her mind's eye and could actually feel his fingers curling around hers as he held her hand. He had always been so warm. How many times had she wished over the years that he had been there with her, holding onto her hand through the dark times? "I missed him like I missed you." Bella didn't tell Charlie about her other friend. She often wondered about the black wolf cub. She hoped wherever he was that he was safe and happy. Sometimes it felt like her interaction with him had been a figment of her imagination.

"We're nearly there, Bells." Charlie broke through her thoughts and pointed toward the sign which welcomed visitors to Forks.

"Home." Bella murmured as she finally let her eyes droop. "I'm home."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty-A Warm Welcome**

Jacob ignored Sam's advice and decided to stay. He wanted to see Bella as soon as she arrived home. He just couldn't wait any longer, six years was long enough. He tried to imagine what she looked like now. Would her hair still be long? Had she grown taller? He had missed her sweet smile and the way she used to hold his hand, curling her fingers around his tightly as if she would never let go. He recalled the times before he had finally phased, when the fever and the anger had begun to consume him. It was her soothing touch and calming presence that had made the symptoms go away and kept his spirit wolf at bay. It was only after she had gone that he had not been able to control the feverish symptoms any longer. Bella was the antidote to his pain and he had been lost without her.

Jacob didn't question why he felt so intensely about a girl he had been friends with when he was merely a small child. Ever since he had met her the connection had been there, it was like thrumming heart beat pulling him toward her. While others had lost faith that she would return, he knew. Just like he knew that if she didn't come home while he was too young to search for her, once he was of age, he would have travelled the world to find her. The time seemed to pass so slowly. He sat on the porch steps, one foot bouncing restlessly up and down as he counted down the hours. Each time a car drew near the Swan house, his hopes would be raised. He would look up, his heart beginning to race in his chest and his eyes full of hope, only to be bitterly disappointed when it wasn't Bella or Charlie.

Sam eventually came back out of the house and tried to persuade Jacob to leave again, but he didn't listen. He refused to allow any negative thoughts to dampen his faith that Bella would be as happy to see him as he was her. Sam got irritated with him and he went back inside, slamming the front door after him. Jacob ignored the older boy. He knew Sam was in a mood because he was probably nervous about Bella's homecoming and her reaction to his living in the same house. Jacob didn't know why Sam couldn't move back in with his own mother. The Swan house only had two bedrooms and one bathroom after all. It would be crowded if Sam decided to remain there.

Finally he heard the faint sound of an engine. Jacob raised his head and scanned the horizon, hoping to catch a glimpse of the car. In the distance his keen eyes picked out a flash of white and red. Jacob stood up and jogged into the road. It was the cruiser, he was sure of it. He put a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun. For once no clouds obscured the sky. Jacob had taken it as a good sign that the sun was out to welcome Bella home. A grin lit up his face as the car drew nearer. It was definitely Charlie's car. Jacob whooped and jumped up and down like the ten year old boy he truly was underneath the muscle mass. His shouts alerted Sam, and the older boy came out of the house and ran down the steps nimbly. He looked eagerly into the distance and he spotted the cruiser straight away. Sam took off a fast run, with Jacob hot on his heels, as they both ran off to meet Charlie and Bella.

* * *

Bella didn't know what to expect when she arrived back to her old home, but she was definitely not expecting this. Two tall, enormous boys suddenly darted either side of the cruiser. Charlie was forced to put the brakes on. They were still a few feet from the front drive. Bella gawked through the passenger window at the two young Quileute's. She didn't know what to think, she was completely stunned. Her tiredness disappeared as she heard Charlie chuckle. The door to the cruiser was suddenly wrenched open and before she could think straight, the shorter of the two boys reached in, unclipped her seat belt and literally yanked her out of her seat. Then the breath was stolen from her body as he clamped his arms around her and literally squeezed the air out of her lungs. He spun her round and round until she was dizzy.

"Give her room to breathe, Jake." The older boy admonished the younger one.

This was Jake? Jacob…her Jacob? Bella felt the boy release her slightly and air whooshed into her lungs. She coughed and spluttered as she tried to get her head to stop spinning. "Bells, I am so sorry. I didn't think. I forget my own strength sometimes." The boy apologised as he gently set her down on her feet. He put his hands on her slim shoulders and peered down at her from his great height anxiously. "You okay?"

Bella couldn't seem to find her voice. Her brown eyes stared into the boy's concerned ones and she felt her skin flush. This couldn't be Jake. No, this was some other boy who shared the same name. This kid was a teenager, sixteen at least. He towered over her and made her feel small and insignificant. Bella gulped a few times before lowering her gaze. She felt Jacob's fingers dig into her shoulders as he tried to get her to look at him again but she deliberately avoided his eyes.

"Bells, it's me. It's Jake." His voice was dripping with disappointment at her under reaction. Bella's emotions were a welter of confusion. She couldn't gel the four year old boy she knew into the tall boy standing in front of her. It didn't make sense. She remained mute as she tried to regain her composure. "Bells." He whispered again.

"Jake, give her some breathing room." The older boy pushed Jacob aside. Jacob's warm hands slid from Bella's shoulders and he stood with his arms hanging down at his sides and his head bowed.

Bella blinked a couple of times as she darted a glance at the older boy. He had a half smile on his face as if he understood her confusion. "Welcome home, Bella." He said gently.

"Bells." Charlie's voice startled Bella. She swallowed thickly as she felt her father put a steadying hand on her lower back. "Let's get you inside. I know you're feeling tired. Sam, could you bring in the bags."

"Will do." So the older boy was Sam. Bella darted another glance at him. She studied him covertly as she tried to remember what he must have looked like in the past, but she genuinely didn't recall him at all. She saw him lope over to the cruiser and begin unloading Charlie's bags. "Hey, Jake, some help would be good." He called out to Jacob. Bella watched the younger boy scowl as he strode slowly over to join Sam. He was clearly still upset.

"I know you must be feeling overwhelmed, kiddo." Charlie could see the anxiety written all over his daughter's face. She was biting her bottom lip and fidgeting agitatedly. He felt saddened that she was obviously feeling awkward. "Let's head inside. The boys will bring in the bags." Charlie steered Bella toward the house and followed her inside.

* * *

Her room was exactly the same as she remembered it. And for that she was glad. Everything else seemed to have changed, especially the boy she knew as her best friend. Jacob was unrecognisable. Bella wandered around her old bedroom, her fingers touched the smooth purple bedspread. Her eyes took in the rows of shelves which held her collection of paperbacks. They were all there, the Secret Seven, all her Enid Blyton books, the Narnia Chronicles. Bella felt tears welling in her eyes. Seeing her beloved books just brought home how much she had lost. She would never get those years back. She slipped her arms around her waist as she tried to hold herself together. Her dad, along with the two boys, were downstairs. Or at least that's what she thought.

"He never changed it." Bella spun round to find Sam leaning against the doorframe of her room. He had a wistful expression on his face as he looked at her. She couldn't believe he had managed to creep up on her like that. The stairs hadn't even creaked. "I didn't mean to startle you." Sam apologised.

Bella just shrugged. She didn't know what to say to this boy, or man. Charlie had told her that Sam Uley was sixteen, but he looked more like someone in their early twenties. Bella felt intimidated by him.

"You read one of those books to me." Sam gestured toward the row of Secret Seven books. "I enjoyed listening. Perhaps you could read to me again later?" He suggested hopefully.

"Those books are for babies." Bella mumbled. "I'm twelve now."

"Oh…yeah, right. I didn't think, sorry." Sam rubbed the back of his neck to try and distract himself. He felt like an idiot. She was twelve now, of course she had outgrown those books years ago. She must think he was a right tool. He was desperate to find some sort of connection with her, but was struggling.

Bella cleared her throat. She was struggling herself. She didn't really know what to say. She fidgeted as the uncomfortable silence grew and grew. It was Sam who eventually broke it. "Look, Bella, I know all this must seem strange to you but it will get better in time. Charlie is so happy to have you home. I am too…."

Bella just shrugged again. What did he expect her to say? She hugged her body and shuffled from one foot to the other. She heard Sam sigh but refused to look his way. She wished he would just go so she could have some time alone, but he didn't seem to get the hint because he began to ramble again, dredging up memories that she had no part in because she hadn't been there. It was upsetting hearing about things she had not been a part of. She knew it was childish but Bella just wanted to scream. She was glad when Charlie called out that the pizza he had ordered for dinner had arrived. Bella shot Sam a nervous smile before edging around him and bolting for the stairs.

* * *

They all sat around the kitchen table eating the pizza. Bella hardly had any appetite but she choked some pieces down just to stop Charlie asking if she was alright for the hundredth time. He and Sam kept up an awkward conversation just to fill the tense silence. Jacob was eating his pizza wearing a sullen expression. He kept darting glances at Bella, only to look away when she turned to covertly look at him. They kept this up all through the meal. The pizza was soon gone. Sam and Jacob seemed to have enormous appetites. Charlie had ordered two big pizzas and the two boys had eaten the majority of the slices. But even now Charlie was passing around some chicken wings and Sam and Jacob were devouring them. Bella couldn't help but be fascinated by the way the two of them ate their food as if it was the last time they would ever get to eat.

Charlie caught her staring and smiled. "Get used to this, kiddo. These two just love their food."

Bella's eyes bugged out of her head as she watched Jacob shove a whole chicken wing in his mouth and chew. His cheeks bulged like a hamsters before he swallowed the chicken in one huge gulp. He caught her watching and smiled slightly as she slowly turned red. Charlie noticed and he laughed at her bemused expression. Finally the tension eased a little. Jacob relaxed as he tried to engage Bella in conversation. She had looked at him and he wanted to keep her attention.

"You should come over to mine." He suggested. "Remember that old garage where we used to hide out, the one with that old Chevy in?" He held his breath as he waited for her response. She had to remember, surely. He had never forgotten. It took a while but Bella eventually nodded, indicating that she did remember. Jacob exhaled in relief. "Well we've extended the garage now. I've been collecting old car parts and stuff. I've got my eye on an old classic which I plan to start restoring for when I'm old enough to drive."

"Yeah, young Jake is quite the mechanic now, kiddo." Charlie slapped Jacob on the back.

"I've got some cool mad skills." Jacob boasted as tried to impress Bella.

"Maybe Bella doesn't want to be surrounded by old engines." Sam interjected irritably. It irked him that Jacob had an advantage over him. Evoking his shared memories with Bella only heightened the fact that Sam didn't share any with her. Most of their time had been spent together when he was in his wolf form. He became thoughtful as an idea occurred to him. He ignored the sour look that Jacob gave him and stood up. "Excuse me, I've gotta go out for a while." He smiled apologetically at Charlie and Bella before he left.

Jacob was glad that Sam was gone, now he could have Bella all to himself. He shifted his chair nearer hers and began to wax lyrical about his latest project. Bella listened in silence as Jacob chattered eagerly at her. Seeing him like this reminded her of the young boy he used to be. Occasionally he flashed his familiar sunny smile at her, and this made her relax further. She began to accept that this was who Jacob was now. Of course he would have grown, just like she had. But he was still her friend underneath; she just had to spend time with him again so they could recapture some of their old shared camaraderie.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Bells." Jacob said enthusiastically as he reached out and pulled her into another bear hug. This time Bella was prepared as he squeezed the air out of her lungs. The heat pouring from his body encompassed hers and she found it soothing. She remembered how warm he had been in the past but now he was very hot. She was a little flustered when he placed her back on her feet. "I'm so glad you're back, Bells. I've missed you." He whispered in her ear before calling out his goodbyes to Charlie.

Bella just smiled as she watched him jump lightly down the porch steps and wave at her. It was only when he melted into the darkness that she wondered how on Earth he was getting home.

* * *

It was gone midnight. Bella couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her old bed as she struggled to find rest, but to no avail. She had hoped being back home would chase away her bad dreams but nothing had changed. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her mother's angry face as she lashed out at her over something trivial. Renee may be out of her life but she was still haunting her dreams. In the end Bella threw back her duvet and slipped out of bed. She wrapped a thick cardigan around her thin frame and crept out of her room and down the stairs. She winced as the stairs creaked and she kept expecting her father or Sam to suddenly come out and investigate what all the noise was. She briefly wondered for the second time how Sam had managed to climb the stairs earlier without making a sound. Maybe he knew where all the loose boards were.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the bottom. She padded into the kitchen and got herself a glass of milk. As she drank her milk she looked out of the window into the back garden. It was a clear night and the moon was out so she had a good view. The garden was bigger than she remembered and stretched all the way to the forest encroaching at the bottom. Looking at the scene reminded her of the black wolf cub she had befriended and she felt nostalgia wash over her. How innocent she had been back then? She wished she could travel back in time so she could recapture some of that youthful fervour. As she continued to stare out at the garden something in the shadows of the trees caught her attention. Bella saw some movement, a ripple of something as it edged slowly out into the light. The glass fell from her nerveless fingers as she gasped.

"No freaking way." Bella pressed her face to the window to get a better look. It couldn't be. She had to have conjured him up out of her imagination. That couldn't possibly be the wolf cub? Although it was no longer a cub, it was huge. It trotted across the dewy grass, its tail high in the air and its ears perked up as if it was listening intently. The moon shone on the smooth, inkjet fur as it loped closer to the back porch. "Oh my god!" A joyous smile lit up Bella's face as she quickly opened the back door and ran out onto the porch in her bare feet. She was so excited that she didn't feel the cold. "It is you." She whispered as the black wolf sprang up onto the back porch gracefully and sank down on its belly next to her. "It really is you. I can't believe it."

Bella knelt down next to the wolf and began to run her fingers through his rough fur. She scratched behind his ears and smoothed down his thick pelt. The wolf whined as he emitted a contented rumble, similar to a cats purr. Bella smiled widely as she nestled next to him and soaked up the warmth from his huge body. He was so big he covered the whole back porch. She lay against him in companionable silence until her eyelids began to droop and she fell into a blissful sleep.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty One-The Taj**

Bella woke up in her own bed. She had no memory of getting back there. The last thing she recalled was falling asleep nestled against the black wolf's flank. But here was she was in her own bed with the covers tucked neatly around her body. It was a mystery, but one she didn't have time to solve.

Charlie knocked on her bedroom door before pushing it open gently. "Morning, kiddo." His voice was overly bright, but Bella could see by the tense lines around his eyes that he had obviously been fretting that she wouldn't be in her room when he checked. It was going to take time for them all to relax enough to stop worrying that she would be snatched away again. "I've made some breakfast." Charlie continued with a tentative smile.

Now that he had opened the door Bella could smell the burning. At least that was one thing that hadn't changed; Charlie Swan was still an awful cook. Bella sat up and tried to disentangle her long hair. "That's great, dad. I'll be down in a sec."

"Need help with anything?" Charlie questioned, forgetting once again that his daughter was now twelve and not six. He saw an amused smile form on her lips and he chuckled as realisation sank in. "Of course you don't. I'll see you in a moment."

Bella waited until he had closed the door before she climbed out of bed. She had to admit that she felt thoroughly rested and she put that down to seeing her wolf again. There was something about being around the animal which was comforting and made Bella feel safe. Not in her wildest dreams did she expect to ever see the wolf again, but she was so glad he had seemed to instinctively know that she had returned. Bella pulled her hair up into a messy bun before slipping on her thick cardigan and heading down the stairs.

* * *

Charlie was waving a newspaper under the smoke alarm as he tried to clear the smoke coming from the stove. Bella's eyes travelled to the burnt remains of what she assumed were bacon and eggs which were stuck to the base of the frying pan. "Would you like me to cook some fresh eggs and bacon?" She asked as she watched Charlie's skin flush in embarrassment.

"No, no, Bells. I'll do it." Charlie interjected hurriedly.

"It's okay, dad. I know how to cook now." Bella assured him as she expertly began to rifle through the fridge and then the cupboards for fresh supplies.

"You do." Charlie gave up on dispersing the smoke and opened the kitchen window instead. He needed something to divert his attention away from Bella's statement. While she was gone somehow she had learned to cook. It upset him in an odd way. Was it because she was forced to because Renee wasn't looking after her properly? He had no idea of what she had been through in their intervening years apart, and he was scared to initiate the conversation in case Bella got upset.

"Yeah. I like cooking. I find it calming." Bella cracked the eggs on the side of the pan and began to cook them automatically. "There was this really nice woman; she was the landlady of one of the apartments we lived in. She taught me to cook because I was often left on my own d…" Bella hesitated as she glanced behind her at Charlie. She saw his face turn ashen and she swallowed thickly. "Well she was a good teacher." She finished lamely.

Before Charlie had a chance to respond Sam came into the house. His hair was slick with water as it was raining outside. He greeted Charlie and Bella as he reached for a towel and began to rub his hair. "That smells good." He smiled at Bella but she just continued to stare at the pan. She had clammed up now he was in the house. Sam's smile faltered as he exchanged a worried glance with Charlie. The older man mouthed _'give it time'_ before gesturing for Sam to take a seat at the table.

After that breakfast was a quiet affair. Bella remained mute as Charlie and Sam filled the silence with inane chatter. Sam occasionally asked Bella a question as he tried to engage her in conversation but she appeared uncomfortable and only gave one word answers. Even though he hid it well, Sam felt deeply hurt. He just couldn't understand why she was acting so weird around him. She had seemed to relax when she was with Jacob the night before. He didn't know what he was doing wrong.

"You still up for going to see Jake today?" Charlie asked after a while. Sam had lapsed into silence as he stared at his empty plate glumly. Bella was making herself busy by beginning to wash up the breakfast items.

"Okay." Bella's mind was miles away. She had forgotten her promise to Jacob the night before that she would come for a visit.

Charlie patted Sam on the shoulder before he joined Bella at the sink. He began to dry up the dishes as she washed them. "I should let you know some things have changed since you were last at the Blacks." He cleared his throat a few times to try and dislodge the lump in it. Even after all these years he still found it hard talking about the dissolution of his friend's marriage. Bella stopped what she was doing and looked at him expectantly. "You know Jake's parents, Billy and Sarah?"

"Yes, I remember them." Bella's face brightened for a moment as she recalled the shopping spree Sarah had taken her on all those years ago. She liked Sarah; she had always been gentle and kind.

"I'm afraid they had marriage troubles a few years ago. They split up and are in the process of getting a divorce." Charlie saw Bella's face fall. "It just happens sometimes, kiddo."

"Not without good reason." Bella replied bitterly. She didn't know why but she felt betrayed. All through the wasted years that she been forced to live with her uncaring mother, Bella used to imagine Billy and Sarah, still married and caring for their young brood. She had held them up as the epitome of the ideal marriage, the complete partnership. Now that was all a lie too.

"Bells, you don't understand." Charlie reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't shield her, Charlie." Sam suddenly interjected. He stood up and dumped his empty plate in the sink, causing water to splash all over the counter. His action forced Bella to look at him properly for the first time that morning and she was stunned to see the pain in his dark eyes. "Billy had an affair with Tiffani Call." He stated baldly. "He had a son with her, Embry. He was forced to tell Sarah and she threw him out."

"Sam!" Charlie said sharply as he reached out and hugged his daughter. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Tears sprang in Bella's eyes as she disentangled herself from Charlie's embrace. She swiped at her face a couple of times as she tried to regain her composure. "No, dad, he was right to tell me the facts. Hiding from the truth only makes things worse in the end. If life has taught me anything, it's that lying to the person you are supposed to love is the worst kind of betrayal." Bella didn't see Charlie and Sam's faces drain of colour at the mention of lies. She just wanted to escape and be on her own so she could process the news about Jacob's parents. "I'll take a shower now." She mumbled before heading up the stairs.

* * *

"This is it." Jacob snapped on the overhead lights and the interior of the garage was suddenly flooded with light. Bella blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. "What do you think?"

Bella stared around the huge space. It was definitely more spacious then she remembered. The junk on the floor had been cleared and tided away. There was a tall wooden work bench with matching shelves above it which covered one wall. Various tools that she couldn't put a name to were placed in an orderly fashion on the shelves. There were drills and saws hanging from hooks on the work bench. In the middle of the floor space was something she did recognise though. A smile lit up her face as she walked straight over to it. "It's still here." Bella ran her hands over the cold metal surface of the iron red Chevy. The hood was propped open and she could see that the engine had been taken out. "What happened to it?" She asked Jacob as he came to stand beside her. She could feel his incredible warmth oozing from his skin and infecting hers. Bella felt she could stand in his glow all day and never get cold.

"I've been trying to fix her up. The engine is over there." Jacob waved his hand over to the far wall. Bella saw the Chevy's engine lying in bits on a piece of old tarpaulin. It saddened her to see the old trucks heart ripped asunder like that.

"You will finish it though, right?" Bella asked as she glanced at Jacob.

He smiled down at her from his great height and took her hand, curling his fingers around hers. "If it means that much to you, perhaps you could be my assistant."

Bella stared down at their joined hands. She became fascinated by the way his long fingers interconnected with hers. It was odd how comfortable she was with him holding her hand when she shied away from any physical affection even from her own father. Years of living with her cold hearted mother had made Bella withdrawn. But somehow Jacob, in just a matter of a day, had already started to push through the invisible walls she had built around herself. He was such an easy person to be around.

"Bells?" Jacob ducked his head and peered at her sweet face. "You okay?"

"Yes." Bella mustered up a smile before gently disentangling her fingers from his. "I would love to help. I gotta warn you though I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Leave that part to me." Jacob grinned. "I'm the one with the awesome mad skills remember?"

"So you say." Bella replied in amusement. "That could be just an idle boast. I have yet to see proof."

Jacob's expressive dark eyes softened. "Well you'll just have to spend loads of time here so I can prove it to you."

Bella became nervous under his direct gaze. She dropped her eyes to the floor and hopped from one foot to the other. "I could do that." She agreed.

Jacob grinned. She was just too cute. He wished he could give himself a high five. He had been so worried that she might still be wary of him like she had been the night before. But after the initial nerves had passed, their old bond began reasserted itself and they had relaxed into their former easy camaraderie. It was almost too easy.

"You know if I'm gonna spend time here we should give this place a name. I mean it's kinda boring just referring to it as _'the garage_.'" Bella's soft voice broke through Jacob's thoughts. He saw her smile tentatively up at him as if she was afraid he would reject her suggestion.

"I like that idea." Jacob took her hands in both of his again and interlinked their fingers as he tried to ease her tension. Once again he watched as Bella's eyes were drawn to their joined hands. "Have you got a name in mind?"

"I don't know. What's the one place you've always wanted to see if you could?" Bella asked wistfully as she kept her eyes fixated on their interlocked fingers. His touch was so warm. His natural body temperature must be well above the average.

"The Egyptian pyramids." Jacob replied promptly.

"Really?" Bella finally tore her eyes away from their hands and glanced around the metal walls of the garage. The pyramids it was most definitely not. "I was thinking more like the Taj Mahal."

"The Taj…." Jacob rolled the word around his tongue. He liked the shortened version. It was easy to say and was like a special code word just between the two of them. "The Taj it is."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty Two-The Twin Terrors**

Charlie sat in his camping chair and checked the bait on the end of the hook. He adjusted it accordingly and threw the fishing line back into the water. On either side of him sat Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. The three men had decided to go on a short fishing expedition in order to relax and catch up with each other. It had been hard to persuade Charlie. Bella had been home for a month now and in all that time he hardly let her out of his sight, only seeming to relax when she was in La Push spending time with Jacob. This wasn't healthy for either of them and the others had decided to try and get Charlie to relax his vigilance a little. Sarah had asked Billy in one of their rare cordial meetings if he could get Charlie to go fishing along with Harry, while she took Bella and the twins out shopping. The poor girl needed new clothes and couldn't keep living in the few that she had managed to scrounge from the twin's old collection. Billy had agreed, although it hurt that his wife would still not give him the time of day other than when it concerned their children. He hoped going along with her suggestion would put him in Sarah's good books, but his effort was in vain. Sarah was not going to take him back now.

"How did Bella's tests go?" Harry asked Charlie. Bella had been forced by the local education authority to undergo tests to see what level she was at. It was now apparent that she hadn't attended any type of education facility since Renee had taken her. Charlie had tried to dissuade the authorities from forcing his daughter to go back to school so soon but they wouldn't back down, reminding him that she was still under supervision from the social services.

"She did better than expected. Unfortunately they want to put her in a class with kids two years her junior and she's quite upset about it." Charlie frowned as he remembered trying to comfort his sobbing daughter. Bella didn't want to go back to school. She just didn't feel safe there. It was the place she had been snatched from after all. Charlie had suggested home schooling but once again Bella's case workers interfered and refused, demanding to know who was going to facilitate this home schooling when Charlie himself was going to have to return back to work in the imminent future.

Billy and Harry exchanged a secretive glance while Charlie was preoccupied. Harry cleared his throat as Billy gave his friend a subtle nod to continue speaking. "Listen, Charlie, we've been thinking about little Bella, and we think we've come up with the ideal solution."

Charlie pulled himself out of his dark thoughts and eyed his two friends curiously. He could tell by their expression that they had been plotting this for a while. "What solution?" He asked dubiously.

"The tribal school." Harry declared succinctly. "Jake goes there, Sam does too. My daughter Lee will be there and I know she'll look out for Bella if I ask her to."

"Rachel and Rebecca will be there as well." Billy interjected. "Bella will be surrounded by people she knows and who care about her."

Charlie looked at his friends hopefully. He hadn't expected this. They were right it would be the perfect solution. "Will the council go for it though?" He questioned.

"Already done." Harry slapped Charlie on the back as he grinned widely. "We've already asked Old Quil and he in turn proposed it to the council. There were no dissenters." Harry chuckled. "And believe me that doesn't happen often. They all agreed unanimously. We've got your back, Charlie. Don't stress."

"I can't wait to tell, Bells." Charlie balanced his fishing rod on its stand and pulled out his cell. "I want to check in with her anyway."

Billy and Harry smiled conspiratorially as they shared in their friend's enthusiasm.

* * *

It had been a hectic morning. Sarah had driven the girls to Port Angeles armed with a list of clothes that Bella needed. Charlie had given her more than enough money and had urged her to splash some of it on the twins. He knew how jealous Rachel and Rebecca could get. He was grateful for Sarah's help. She had really gone out of her way, and so had Jacob, to help Bella settle back in to life in Forks. As soon as they arrived in Port Angeles Sarah had put her action plan into place. She knew what shops she wanted to go to. There was going to be no deviating from her plan no matter how often the twins whined. They were in the town to do some practical shopping for essentials, not to buy knickknacks that the twins would soon get bored of. Before they had left La Push Sarah had bribed her daughters to be nice to Bella, and if they behaved she would treat them to a nice meal.

All of them were exhausted when they finally picked out the first eating place they saw. It was a little Italian place called Bella Italia. "This will do." Sarah ushered her daughters inside along with Bella. They had already loaded their shopping in the back of the car. "Now behave girls." Sarah whispered as they walked into the dark interior. "This looks like quite a well to do place so watch your manners."

They were promptly shown to a large table at the rear of the restaurant by a bored looking hostess who passed them a range of menus. She didn't pass one to Bella, which aggravated her enormously. Sarah noticed and looked at the hostess sharply. "And one for Bella too." She demanded.

"Oh, I was going to get the kiddies menu for her." The hostess replied as the twins began to giggle and Bella flushed a dull red. "These menus are just for the adults but we've got a range of meals especially for children up to the age of eight."

"Bella is twelve." Sarah snapped.

The hostess looked astonished at this piece of information. She looked Bella up and down in surprise. "Well, well." She drawled. "I wouldn't have guessed. I thought you were eight." She finally passed a mortified Bella a menu before sauntering off.

"Ignore her, Bella." Sarah said sympathetically.

Bella just sank lower in her chair as the twins giggled again. Sarah glared at them and they finally quietened down, instead exchanging amused glances with each other behind their menus.

* * *

"You won't mind keeping an eye on Bella during her first few days do you, Sam." Charlie asked as he unloaded the fish he had caught from the cooler and began to stack them in the freezer. The fishing trip had proven fruitful. "I know she'll be feeling really nervous despite being in the same classes as Jake. I know Billy's kid will look out for her, but he's still young himself despite the size of him."

"You don't need to ask. Of course I will." Sam began to help Charlie unpack the cooler. "I'll rearrange the patrol schedules so I can be there for the first week."

"Thanks, Sam." Charlie said gratefully. He was glad the older boy would be around in the background to watch over his daughter. There was no one he trusted more than Sam. The kid had proven himself over and over, particularly considering what responsibility weighed on his shoulders. Sam didn't talk about it much, but being in charge of a pack of unruly boys couldn't be easy. Jake and the others were mature for their age, but at times their true age shone through. Sam was quite isolated at times as he was a good six years older than all of them, apart from Jared Thail, who was fourteen.

"No problem, Charlie." Sam smiled slightly as put his hand in the pocket of his shorts and touched the smooth surfaces of the red sea glass that he had found washed up on First beach that morning. Bella had shown him the azure blue one that Jacob had given her years ago while he was in his wolf form the night before. She had leaned against his side while he lay sprawled out next to her and held up the sea glass for his wolf to inspect. She was so proud of it and he hoped that his present would make her happy too and that finally she would begin to relax around him when he was in his human form.

* * *

Sarah went up to the cashier's desk to pay the bill and left the twins to sit with Bella. Bella felt nervous being left alone with Rachel and Rebecca. She often felt intimidated by them. They could be quite forthright in their opinions and even though they were only a couple of years her senior they made her feel like the six year old she used to be. She watched as they exchanged a mischievous glance.

"So you'll be going to our school." Rebecca stated bluntly. They had all overheard Bella's conversation with Charlie when he had rung with the good news.

"Yes." Bella said faintly as she looked between the twins uneasily.

"Don't you feel like a baby being stuck in the same classes as our lame little brother?" Rachel snickered as Bella's complexion flushed red again. "I 'spose you'll fit in though, being so small."

Bella sank lower in her chair as she prayed for Sarah to come back quickly. She didn't want the twins ganging up on her. She knew how out of hand they could get when they urged each other on. Rebecca leaned across the table and smirked as Bella shrank back from her. "Why did you never go to school when you were living with your mother? Was it because you were so thick?"

Rachel brayed with laughter as she watched tears spring into Bella's eyes. Rebecca joined in her sister's laughter and the two girls exchanged a high five. "Maybe that's why her mother hated her because she was so stupid." Rebecca smiled sardonically as she saw the tears begin to slide down Bella's cheeks. "God, you really are a baby, aren't you?" She sneered. "What really happened while you were missing?" Rebecca questioned nastily. "I mean you never talk about it. Where did you live? Or are you so dumb you can't remember."

Rebecca's last insult touched a raw nerve. Since she had returned to live with her father again Bella hadn't really talked about what her life had been like living with Renee. She had been forced to reveal a few pertinent details to the police so they could file their report, and of course they had passed these facts onto Charlie. But other than that she had kept things close to her chest. She knew if she talked about them then the floodgates would open and bring back a whole host of memories she was trying to suppress. There had been talk of getting her counselling but Charlie had said he would only agree when Bella felt she was ready. So for the last month she had been living in a little numb bubble. The only times she relaxed was when she was alone with Jacob in the Taj, or when she was with her wolf when he visited her late at night. In front of her father she put on an act. She said and did the right things so that he wouldn't worry. She did her best to avoid Sam. He was built like a pro-athlete and his looks belied his age, which she just found intimidating. He was nice enough but she just couldn't relax around him.

Now she had to put up with these two bitches. At first she began crying because she felt ashamed. She was stupid. Going to school and being put down by two years had hit her hard. She had been quite isolated from her peers while living with Renee and so found it hard to mix with others easily. But she had been trying to overcome this. Now the twins were just reminding her once again just how cruel others could be. Her tears soon gave way to anger. Bella knew she didn't deserve to be treated this way and she'd had enough. A red mist descended over her eyes as she suddenly jerked forward and raised her hand. She slapped Rebecca so hard that the other girl fell into her twin.

Rebecca let out a loud yell and she began to cry. Rachel didn't even bother to comfort her twin; she was staring at Bella with a mixture of astonishment and admiration. Sarah came running over alerted by her daughter's cries. "What's happened?" She demanded as she knelt down next to Rebecca and gently pulled her hand away from her face. She gasped when she saw the red mark on Rebecca's cheek. You could see the outline of all of Bella's fingers. "Rachel?" Sarah glared at her other daughter, thinking that it was her.

"Bella did it." Rachel mumbled and pointed at Bella who was huddled in her seat staring at Rebecca in horror.

"Bella?" Sarah questioned disbelievingly. "But why?"

Before Bella could respond a despondent Rachel decided to confess what had happened. "It was our fault, mom. Becca and I were teasing her and we went too far."

"Rachel." Sarah's voice was flooded with disappointment. She looked at Rebecca who was sniffing miserably. Rebecca glared mutinously at her twin as she tried to recover some of her dignity. "Apologise now, Rebecca." Sarah snapped.

"She hit me." Rebecca accused.

"I said apologise." Sarah snapped again. "You too, Rachel. I'm ashamed of both of you."

"Sorry, Bella." Rachel said immediately. She at least had the grace to look ashamed. Rebecca however choked out her apology as if it had been forced out of her.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Sarah gazed anxiously at the young girl. Her pale face had turned completely white as if all the colour had been leached out of it. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"I'm fine." Bella said stiffly as she lowered her eyes to her hands. Her left one was stinging from where she had slapped Rebecca. She felt guilty and ashamed of the violence of her reaction to the twin's insults. She didn't know where the intense anger had stemmed from.

Sarah sighed sadly. The day had started off so well and now her ignorant daughters had probably set Bella right back. She had only just begun to open up and now she was retreating into her shell again. Sarah wasn't looking forward to telling Charlie about the disastrous end to the day.

* * *

Bella sat curled up on the sofa gazing sightlessly at the flat screen. Sarah was in the kitchen talking quietly to Charlie as she told him about what had happened between his daughter and hers. Bella was trying to tune them out. She was still feeling mortified at her lack of control. She had never, in her short life, lashed out like that before, and it wasn't as if she hadn't been provoked by Renee on a daily basis. Her mother's insults were far worse than what the twins had said in the restaurant.

"Hey." Bella jumped at the sound of Sam's voice. She hadn't heard him even enter the room. How the hell did he keep moving so silently? She watched him warily as he hunkered down in front of her. "You okay?" Sam studied her in concern.

"I'm fine." Bella said stiffly as she wished he would just leave her alone. She was tired of being asked if she was okay, and wished she could just tell the truth, that she was far from fine.

"Rachel and Rebecca were out of order today." Sam continued. "Don't let them get you down."

"I won't." Bella mumbled.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds as Sam tried to think of something else comforting to say, but he could see from Bella's face that she didn't want him there, and like all the other times it really hurt. He ran a hand through his short hair and cleared his throat. "Um…I have something for you." He dug in the pocket of his shorts and brought out the red sea glass and placed it reverently in the palm of Bella's hand. "I know you've got one of these things; I've seen the blue one you've got. I thought you might like this to add to your collection."

Bella stared down at the sparkling red sea glass. She felt the smooth edges with her fingers. It was larger than the azure blue one that Jacob had given her, the one that meant so much to her. She swallowed thickly as she tried to summon up the courage to tell Sam she didn't want it. To her it was just another piece of sea glass. It wasn't as pretty as the blue one and the sentiment behind it was different. Jacob was her best friend. Sam was….Sam still felt like a stranger to her.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Um…it's very pretty." Bella mumbled as she passed it back to him. "But I don't really collect them. Thanks all the same." She quickly slid off of the sofa and put her head down as she hurried out of the room.

Sam fell to his knees as he stared after her retreating figure. Her snub really hurt. It felt like nothing he did was good enough. He flung the sea glass into the small trash can and sat with his back to the sofa, before putting his head in his hands as he tried to regain his composure.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for all the kind reviews, I really appreciate it!**_

 **Part Twenty Three-First Day Blues**

Charlie dropped Bella off at the Black's house. It was to be her first day at her new school and she was feeling very nervous. Even though it was reassuring to have Jacob with her, it still didn't stop her anxiety taking hold. Charlie had wanted to drop her off at the school gates, and she had immediately baulked at this idea. She was going to stand out enough without having her father waving at her as if she was a dumb five year old. The twin's insults had really gotten to Bella. She couldn't get them out of her head. She felt embarrassed enough that she was going to be in a class with kids two years her junior, but once they found out her true age they were going to echo Rachel and Rebecca's words. She was stupid. Bella gripped onto the straps of her backpack as she walked slowly toward the Black's front door. She had made Charlie leave before she knocked. She didn't want the twins to see her hiding behind her daddy. She wanted them to see that she was strong, even if she was faking it.

"Bella." Sarah was the one to open the front door. She smiled and ushered Bella inside the house. "You're here nice and early. The twins are still getting ready." Sarah paused as she saw Bella's face pale at the mention of her daughters. "They are sorry about what they said the other day, sweetie." She continued in a softer tone.

"I know." Bella mustered up a small smile. Even if she was dumb surely she would win something for her acting abilities. She followed Sarah into the kitchen and perched on the edge of one of the chairs. "Is Jake around?" Bella asked, wondering why he hadn't come running to greet her like he normally did. She could use one of his comforting bear hugs right now.

Sarah suddenly looked awkward. "Um…he's really sorry but he won't be able to walk with you to school today." Sarah winced as she saw the hurt in Bella's eyes. She rushed to reassure her. "It's not that he didn't want to but one of his friend's, Quil Ateara, he's not been too well lately and Jake had to go over to his to visit. He promises he will try and get there for the morning classes."

Bella felt confused. She loved the fact that Jacob was so caring about his friend's welfare but wasn't it bit odd that the school would allow Jacob to skip classes to see one of his friends. She couldn't help the flood of disappointment seeping through her at the thought of facing her first day at school alone. Without his calming presence she knew it was going to be awful.

"You alright, Bella?" Sarah questioned as she studied Bella carefully. The poor child looked ill.

"I'm fine." Bella forced another smile onto her face.

"You'll be able to walk to school with Rach and Becca." Sarah suggested.

Bella was horrified at this idea and was stunned that Sarah would even suggest it. "Um…no thank you." She said faintly.

"Look, sweetie, I promise you that my daughters know that they were in the wrong and they are sorry. I know how daunting it can be starting a new school. I assure you they'll behave. Just give them another chance, please, for me?" Sarah urged her with a sweet smile.

Bella felt too guilty to say no. She nodded her head in agreement even though she was dreading spending more time with the bitchy twins. She adored Sarah Black, but the poor woman had no idea how horrid her daughters really were. Sarah touched Bella's cheek gently in affection before she called out to the twins to get a move on.

* * *

"If you think we're gonna babysit you, then you can forget it." Rebecca snapped as soon as they were out of earshot of Sarah who was waving them off from the doorway. "I still haven't forgiven you for that slap."

"Shut up, Becca. Leave it." Rachel warned her sister. "I don't want to be grounded again. Come on." She grabbed her twin's arm and tugged her forward, leaving Bella to trail behind them at a distance.

Bella ignored the twins bickering as she kept her head down and tried to control her nerves. She wished that Jacob was there and couldn't understand why he was with Quil and allowed to miss lessons. None of it made sense. She sighed heavily as she felt one of her braids come undone. She had tried to weave her hair in the same way that the twin's did. She hoped it would make her stand out less if she wore her hair the same way as the other girls on the reservation did. But already her clumsy attempt to plait her hair had failed, it began to spill down her back, long tendrils falling around her face as the strong wind blew it every which way. Great, now she would look a right mess. Bella slowed down as she tried to sort out the tangled strands.

"Get a move on, loser." Rebecca yelled at her as she turned back to glare at Bella. "You've already caused enough trouble without making us all late too."

Bella flushed red as she gave up on trying to tie her hair back and hurried after the twins departing figures as they went on ahead without her.

* * *

"I don't need to be here, Sam." Jacob complained as they both ran next to Quil's wolf and tried to steer him in the right direction. Quil kept wandering off to investigate all the newfound sights and smells that his new wolf form had brought him. Unlike the rest of them when they had first phased, Quil was revelling in it, and wouldn't shut up about how freaking awesome it all was. He was driving Jacob nuts. "He's fine, Sam. I should be with Bella, not here babysitting this moron. Bella needs me, it's her first day."

"I know." Sam interjected irritably. "Don't you think I would rather be there making sure she's settled in. Charlie asked me to keep an eye on her; I didn't expect Ateara to change at the worst time possible. I hate breaking my promise to Charlie."

"This is awesome." Quil's excited voice broke into their conversation. "Can you smell that guys?" He darted off toward a particularly tall tree and began to sniff the trunk excitedly. He really was acting like an overgrown puppy let out on its first walk. "This is so cool. I can't…wow…look at that…." Something else caught Quil's eye and he lumbered off after it.

"Jeez it's a butterfly, dude. Get over it." Jacob snapped.

"But I can see it all so clearly….oh, wow…smell that?" Quil was off again as his sensitive nose detected an especially delectable scent.

"I'm going to go, Sam." Jacob was done. Quil wasn't upset; he wasn't bombarding them with questions. He was damn well loving his transformation. As far as Jacob was concerned the idiot could go around sniffing trees all day. He didn't need to be around to watch. "School would have started now. If I leave now I'll get there for the first class." Jacob began to leave until an order from Sam stopped him.

" _Stay right where you are."_

Jacob could go no further. He halted immediately and bristled as he realised that Sam had used an Alpha command on him. The hairs along his neck rose as he whipped around and snarled at his leader. "What the hell?" He demanded. "How dare you stop me? I don't need to be here, one of the others could have done it just as well."

"You are the beta; it is your responsibility to welcome a new brother to our pack. You cannot shirk your responsibility just because you feel like it." Sam stated calmly, though inside he was feeling far from it.

His cold tone even infected Quil, who had stopped wandering about and was looking between the large black wolf and his russet counterpart with interest. "You two gonna fight? If so, can I watch?" He asked eagerly.

"SHUT UP!" Jacob and Sam roared in unison.

Quil recoiled at the ferocity of their reaction. "Sorry I asked." He mumbled as he began to wander off again.

"I won't forget this, Sam." Jacob snarled resentfully.

"Whatever." Sam turned his back on Jacob and began to hurry after Quil, leaving Jacob glaring after him.

* * *

The twins dumped Bella at the school entrance and left her to own devices. Bella had no idea where she was supposed to go or even who to ask. She felt intimidated by the curious stares from the other children as they filed into class. With her pale complexion she stood out like a sore thumb. She saw some girls pointing at her and gesturing toward her hair. They giggled together before walking off in a huddle. Bella touched her hair, most if it had unravelled. She must look a complete mess. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away.

"Hey, you okay?"

The boy's voice startled her. She hadn't heard him approach. She whipped her head around to see who had spoken and got the shock of her life. He was Jacob, but he wasn't. He had the same dark hair cut close to his head. The curve of the nose was the same and he had similar dark eyes framed with long lashes. He was slightly shorter than Jacob though, but like him and Sam too, this boy was built like a pro-athlete. He towered above the other kids, who gave him a wide berth as he stood in front of Bella in the packed corridor.

"You must be Bella." The boy continued when she didn't answer and kept staring at him. "I'm Embry. Jake might have mentioned me."

"Embry." Bella whispered as she lowered her eyes. She felt utterly mortified and rude that she had been staring at him like a dumbass. "He has…Jake has mentioned you." She stammered. "You're his….um….brother?" She voiced the last word like a question.

"Yeah, kinda." Embry muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway I've been looking out for you. Jake's sorry he couldn't be here this morning but he'll try and get in later."

"Because of Quil?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, the mor…" Embry paused then shrugged. "Yeah, he's not been feeling too great. Come on I'll show you to the office so you can pick up your schedule."

Bella smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"That's cool." Embry put a hand on her lower back and began to steer her through the throng. Bella noticed as they walked along the crowd parted like the red sea to let Embry through. The other kids really were wary of him. She wondered whether Jacob got the same reaction. In the distance she saw some other enormous boys. They greeted Embry as he passed and clashed knuckles with him silently in greeting before they moved on. Bella couldn't help staring at them like she had done Embry. They were all abnormally tall with short hair and stern expressions. They were all also incredibly good looking and built like athletes. Maybe they all belonged to a gym and worked out together, although Jacob had never mentioned anything like that to her, and she had never thought to ask before now.

"Here we are." Embry's voice broke through her chaotic thoughts. They had reached the office. "I'll leave you here. I'm already late for my first class. If you need anything I'll be around."

"Thank you." Bella called after Embry's retreating figure. Embry just looked over his shoulder and smiled before he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

The office secretary gave Bella her schedule, signed her in and gave her directions for her first class. She got lost a couple of times, but thankfully the school wasn't that large so she was finally able to trace the right classroom. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before she knocked on the classroom door and waited.

"Come in."

Bella pushed on the heavy door and sidled into the room. She could feel the stares as soon as she set foot inside and made sure to keep her head down so she wouldn't have to look at her new classmates. She heard whispering and a few giggles. The teacher barked at the children to simmer down before he approached Bella. "You must be Isabella Swan."

"Yes, sir." Bella mumbled as she kept her eyes lowered so she didn't have to look at him directly.

"Speak up, child. I cannot abide people who mumble." The teacher warned Bella as he ushered her toward a spare seat right in front of the class. The children began to snicker again and Bella felt her skin heat up in embarrassment. Not only was her complexion sickly pale but she now resembled a fire engine. Bella hated her milky skin in that moment with a violence that startled her. Just like when she had slapped Rebecca she felt irrational anger surge through her as the children continued to laugh at her predicament and whisper to each other. She knew she would stick out like a sore thumb.

"QUIET!" The teacher snapped again as he threw a textbook onto Bella's desk and told her to turn to page forty five. He then turned his back on the class and began to scrawl something ineligible on the board.

Bella stared at the text book miserably as she tried to keep her tears in check. The last thing she needed was to cry and give the children something else to poke fun at her about. She tuned the teacher's droning out as she tried to get her chaotic emotions under control and fight the urge to run out of the classroom. A crumpled piece of paper landed on her desk and she stared at it for a tense few seconds before she dared to open it up. She knew what it would contain.

 _Did you crawl through a hedge backwards this morning pale face? What's with the birds nest on your head?_

Bella's hand shook as she touched her tangled hair. It had mostly come undone. She had forgotten to redo her hair because she had been so anxious when she first arrived. It was like a birds nest. She slumped lower in her seat and bit the inside of her cheek to force the tears back. Another crumpled piece of paper landed on her desk but she didn't bother to open it this time. Instead she suddenly got up from her desk, grabbed her back pack and fled the classroom with the teacher's irritated voice ringing in her ears.

* * *

Sam was striding toward the school when he saw Bella suddenly dart out of one of the side entrances and take off across the playing fields. Jacob was already inside the school hunting Bella down. He didn't know her schedule so was forced to try and detect her whereabouts from her scent alone. They had finally gotten Quil to phase back to his human state and left him in the care of his grandfather. Old Quil could keep an eye on him for the remainder of the day. This allowed Jacob and Sam to finally head back to school.

As soon as he saw Bella take off Sam ran after her. She didn't seem to know where she was heading. With his keen eyes he could see the tracks of her tears as they shimmered on her cheeks. She had a desperate look on her face as she ran back and forth as if she was trying to figure out somewhere to hide. Something had obviously gone badly wrong. Sam was just about to approach her when he halted and thought better of it. She was still so wary around him. If he tried to comfort her she would probably reject him again. He glanced toward the school entrance, Jacob was nowhere in sight. He was probably still wandering the corridors searching for her. Sam saw Bella begin to head for the trees surrounding the school. He quickly changed direction and ran a different way so he could meet her as soon as she reached the cover of the forest.

* * *

Bella's head was all over the place. Her heart was thumping madly in her chest. She didn't know what she was doing or where she was going. Her breath came in short pants as she gulped in too much air as she tried to breathe. She knew she was going to be in big trouble for running out of class but she couldn't stay there, not with all those children whispering about her and laughing. As she was sitting there it felt like the walls were closing in on her. She had to escape, she just had to. Like she always did when she felt threatened Bella tried to find somewhere to hide. The school was too open and the only place she could see which offered any cover was the trees at the end of the playing fields. So, after running haphazardly all over the place, she finally decided to make for the forest.

It was cool under the trees, but the shadows frightened Bella. She was beginning to regret picking this place to hide. She stared around her as she spun in a circle. Panic set in and she began to hyperventilate. It was all getting too much. The numb bubble she had been living in for the past few weeks burst and she was consumed by the torrent of her emotions. Bella sank to her knees and began to cry huge gulping sobs. She couldn't cope anymore. "Help me." She mumbled as her hands scrabbled in the dirt. She felt lost, alone and scared. She wanted Jacob, she wanted Charlie, she wanted her wolf…

At first she thought she had conjured the black wolf up in her mind when she suddenly raised her head and saw him standing in front of her. She turned her face up and up as she stared at him as if he wasn't real. It had to be her imagination but he seemed taller than ever. It wasn't until he lowered his large head and nudged her with his nose that she knew he was real. Bella let out a choked sob as she rose up on unsteady legs and flung her arms around the wolf's neck and clung on. She pressed her face into his rough fur and cried a fountain of tears.

"Get me out of here." Bella begged as she held onto the wolf for dear life.

So he did….

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty Four-Back to the Therapist**

"Sit down, Bells." Charlie gestured for his daughter to take a seat. She put down the Jane Austen book she was reading and slipped into the chair opposite her father. Charlie noted the anxious expression on her face and sighed. He didn't want to do this; he hated acting like a hard ass. But he couldn't brush aside that his daughter had gone missing from school for the whole day without letting anybody know she was alright. The first he had heard about it was from a frantic Jacob. The poor kid was nearly tearing his hair out as he told Charlie that he had finally managed to get to the school after being delayed because of Quil phasing, only to find that Bella had run out of the first lesson. He had searched and searched but couldn't find her in the school at all. When he got back outside he found it had been raining heavily and this hampered him from trying to track her. "I need you tell me why, kiddo. Why did you just bolt out of class like that?"

Bella knew the talk had been coming. She had hoped that Charlie would go easy on her but by the look on his face it was obvious his patience was wearing thin. She had run off too many times in the past and put him through hell with all the worrying about her safety. She knew she shouldn't have bolted, but her emotions had gotten the better of her and without Jacob to hide behind, she just hadn't been able to cope. If her wolf hadn't found her just at the right moment as she was freaking out she didn't know what would have happened.

"Bells, I'm waiting for an answer here." Charlie said sternly. "Do you know how scared I was when Jake came and told me that he couldn't find you? Jake always finds you. Where the hell did you hide for him not to track you down."

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered as she hung her head.

"You may be sorry but that doesn't tell me where you've been. Talk to me, Bella." It wasn't often that Charlie used the full version of her name; it was usually Bells or kiddo. This showed how frustrated he was with her. "You can't keep holding things inside anymore. If you won't talk to me than I have no choice but to take you to a counsellor again."

"Daddy, please, no." Bella replied in horror. "I don't want to talk to a stranger."

"I have no choice, kiddo." Charlie's voice was full of regret. "The school informed your caseworker about you skipping school. You know that I am being put under observation while I try to get the courts to grant me full custody. This has not done my case any good whatsoever." He rubbed his aching forehead. "They've allocated you a therapist. It was the same one you saw years ago, a Jasper Hale. He is a specialist in his field, Bells. You have an appointment tomorrow morning."

"Please don't make me go." Bella begged with tears in her eyes. "Daddy, please."

Charlie held firm though Bella's tears broke his heart. "I'm sorry, kiddo. You have no choice this time."

Bella's face turned completely white as she slid off her chair and fled the kitchen. Moments later Charlie flinched as he heard her bedroom door slam. He could have cried.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Jacob asked as he sat next to Bella on her bed with a food tray between them. After her talk with Charlie she had refused to come downstairs for dinner as she fumed in private about being forced to see a therapist. In desperation to get her to eat something, as soon as Jacob arrived for a short visit, Charlie had sent him upstairs with a tray containing her dinner. "Bells?" Jacob reached out and put one finger under her chin so he could raise her head in order to see her face better. "Are you gonna tell me? I was so worried when I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry." Bella said sincerely as she looked him straight in the eyes. She had hated worrying him. Jacob was her best friend and since her return had gone out of his way to make her feel safe and comfortable. When they were alone together in the Taj, with Jacob working on the Chevy's old engine, while she sat across from him and passed him whatever tools he asked for, it felt like nothing could touch her. The Taj was her safe place and Jacob was her protector. "I just freaked out. I didn't mean to."

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Jacob averted his gaze guiltily. "I promised you I would be there and I let you down."

Bella couldn't believe he was apologising to her. She was the one who had messed up. She edged closer to him, pushing the food tray out of the way as she did so. Taking his hands in hers Bella peered up at his face and felt shame wash over her when she saw the unhappiness in his expression. She didn't want Jacob to be unhappy. He was her sun. At least that's what she secretly compared him to. He was full of warmth and smiles. However down she got, his gentle teasing and comforting bear hugs always chased away her demons. But her actions had brought him down and made him feel guilt when he had done nothing wrong. "You were looking out for a friend." She reminded him.

"But you're my best friend. You come first." Jacob suddenly sounded fierce and Bella was taken aback as he clutched her hands tighter. "I won't let you down again, Bells. Whatever gets in the way I'll make sure to always be there this time." He said it like a vow.

Bella felt her eyes welling up. How was it that Jacob always managed to break through any shields that she put around herself? It wasn't often that she was the one who initiated affection, but his words really touched her. She slipped her thin arms around his neck and hugged him. Jacob rested his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "I mean it, Bells. You can always count on me."

"Thank you." Bella whispered gratefully as the tears began to spill down her cheeks. She blinked furiously to try to stem the flow and quickly pulled back so she could wipe her face. She glanced down at the food tray and picked it up, placing it across her lap. "You wanna help me eat this?" She asked Jacob as a way to distract them both. "I don't know what this is my dad has cooked but I know you'll probably find it edible." She poked at the congealed mess on her plate and winced.

Jacob grinned as he took the fork from her and stabbed at the food and raised it to his lips. "I better taste if first, just to make sure that it's okay to eat." He shoved the food into his mouth and chewed.

"Well?" His actions made Bella smile for the first time that day.

"I think it's okay." Jacob passed her the fork. "But be prepared it's got a taste all of its own. Charlie has outdone himself this time."

Bella laughed quietly at his teasing tone and put a tentative forkful in her mouth. Even though it looked unappetising it didn't taste as awful as she thought. "Not bad." She agreed.

"Told ya so." Jacob was glad to see Bella smiling again. He kept up the cheerful banter as she continued to eat and didn't even realise that Bella hadn't answered his original question about where she had been all day.

* * *

"I'm not happy about this, Carlisle." Jasper stated pointedly as he flipped through Bella Swan's case file. "This goes against my ethics allowing another to secretly view a private session with one of my patients."

"She wouldn't be your patient if I hadn't paid off that court official to recommend you as her therapist." Carlisle retorted. "I am doing this for Esme's sake. It is getting increasingly difficult to put her off about relocating to Forks. Edward is still suffering with his addiction and he needs all of our attention. If I can show Esme that Bella is making progress being back with her father, then perhaps I can put a stop to her constant badgering to interfere."

"I still don't like it." Jasper muttered as he stood up gracefully and glanced at the two way mirror which gave a good view of the therapy room.

"It's not up to you to like it, Jas. We are your family, and family help each other out." Carlisle reminded him.

Jasper's lips thinned as he smoothed back his curly blonde hair with his slim fingers. "That's a low blow, even for you, Carlisle."

"I helped Alice when she really needed assistance. Now you help me." There was a flash of steel in Carlisle's eyes that Jasper didn't fail to notice. He nodded stiffly and left to meet with Bella.

* * *

Bella sat nervously in the big leather chair opposite the blonde therapist. He was smiling at her kindly as he jotted down a few notes. "Please relax, Bella. I won't bite." He said as he finally finished his note taking and sat forward in his chair. "I'm here to help. Feel free to say whatever you want. It will stay just between us I promise."

An odd calmness washed over Bella as the therapist continued to gaze directly into her eyes. She almost felt mesmerised. All her nerves and worries vanished and she found herself sitting back comfortably in her chair with her gaze fixated on his handsome face.

"That's better." Jasper sat back himself and crossed his legs at the ankle. "Now I know a little about your background, but can you tell me in your own words how it feels to be back home living with your father?"

"Um…okay." Bella replied hesitantly.

"You don't sound too sure." Jasper prompted her gently.

"It's not just me and my dad." Bella continued cautiously. "Sam lives there too."

"Sam?" Jasper questioned in confusion. There had been no mention of a Sam in Bella's case files.

"Sam Uley." Bella replied. "He's from the reservation just like my best friend Jacob."

"Does he live there permanently?" Jasper glanced toward the large mirror on the far wall. Bella noticed and looked across too, but she only saw her own reflection.

"How old is this Sam?"

"Sixteen, but he looks way older." Bella felt the calm aura surrounding her suddenly wear off. She noticed the therapist appeared agitated but didn't make the connection.

"How do you feel about this boy living in the same house?" Jasper pressed as he leaned forward again.

"Um…I don't know. He's polite and everything but I wish it was just me and my dad." Bella felt like she was betraying someone for admitting such a thing. She knew that Charlie thought of Sam like a son, but that was part of the problem. Bella was jealous of the older boy. He had a close relationship with Charlie she would never have merely because he had gotten to spend the past six years with her father when she hadn't. She knew deep down these feelings were irrational, but she couldn't help the feelings of envy overtaking her when she saw Sam and Charlie interact. They were so easy with each other while Charlie walked on eggshells around her. Without realising that she was voicing these thoughts aloud Bella began to tell Jasper all about Sam's attempts to bond but how she found him intimidating and wished he would move back and live with his own mother. "It's like he wants to steal my dad." She whispered. "He's my dad, not Sam's."

While Bella unburdened herself Jasper continued his note taking. His brow became furrowed as he asked Bella some more discreet questions about Sam. Bella told him about the odd hours that Sam kept at school while failing to mention that Jacob was the same. "I've seen him sneaking out at night too sometimes. I don't sleep too well and my window faces onto the back garden. Once I saw him run across the back lawn toward the woods."

"Where was he going?" Jasper probed.

"I don't know." Bella shrugged. "I was going to tell my dad but I didn't want to cause trouble."

"I see." Jasper closed his notebook again and forced a benign smile onto his face. "Well that's our hour up would you believe, Bella."

"Really?" Bella hadn't noticed the time pass. It was like she had been under some type of spell.

"Yes it is." Jasper stood up and showed Bella to the door. "That was an informative first session. Thank you very much, Bella. I'll see you the same time next week."

"Okay." Bella mumbled as she slipped out of the room and headed to reception so she could find her father.

Moments later Carlisle met up with Jasper in the room with the two way mirror. "This Sam Uley is one of them, isn't he?" Jasper asked Carlisle before the other man could speak.

Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, it sounds like it. I wonder if Charles Swan even knows what kind of creature he has living under his roof. But young Bella is very astute for her age. I am impressed and very concerned. The wolves were very temperamental when I knew them before, and this Sam Uley is only sixteen. Maybe Esme is right to be concerned about Bella's safety." He mused.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper enquired.

"I'm not sure yet. Keep monitoring little Bella, Jas, and try to find out more information. I'm going to do a little more digging myself on what exactly is going on around my old stomping ground." Carlisle replied determinedly.

* * *

"Well how did it go, kiddo?" Charlie asked Bella anxiously on the drive home.

"Okay." Bella clammed up immediately. As soon as she had left the therapists office all her nerves had returned with full force. She felt uneasy and panicked, regretting that she had so easily spilled her inner thoughts to this stranger. But it was like she couldn't help herself. She hated the fact that she had spoken so out of turn about Sam and hoped that her father didn't get to hear about it. Next time she was determined to hold her tongue.

"It's going to be alright, kiddo. You'll see." Charlie smiled at her encouragingly as he turned his attention to the road, totally unaware of the storm that was heading their way.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you so much for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty Five-Stench**

Sam turned to greet Charlie and Bella as they came inside the house. He had been worried about Bella seeing the therapist. He knew how anxious she was about going, and with all that had happened on her first day at school as well, it had just compounded her nerves. The smile slipped from his face when a sudden rush of vamp stench wafted his way. He staggered back and stared at Charlie and Bella in horror. He saw them looking back at him curiously as he tried to keep his rapid breathing under control. Bella looked a bit scared and this only heightened Sam's misery. It was bad enough that she was already wary around him but seeing him act so oddly just made it all worse. Thankfully Charlie noticed that something was clearly bothering Sam, he hurriedly helped Bella off with her coat and told her to go to her room.

"Why?" Bella complained as she glanced at Sam again. "I was going to watch television."

"Bella, just do as I say." Charlie barked at her. He could see Sam's arms trembling. He knew the signs by now. The boy was on the verge of shifting.

Bella pouted and threw her father a hurt look before she ran up the stairs. The sound of her bedroom door slamming echoed through the house and made both Charlie and Sam flinch.

"Easy now, Sam." Charlie held his arms out toward the taller boy and spoke to him like he would a wild animal. "What's wrong?"

"Please stay back." Sam choked out as another wave of vamp stench washed over him. He swallowed thickly as he tried to keep his wolf at bay. The smell was so strong it was making him feel nauseous.

"Sam?" Charlie questioned as he stepped back. "If you are having trouble controlling yourself then you should go. I can't have you like this with Bells in the house."

Sam tried to get himself together. He didn't want Bella to see him freaking out either. He was still upset that she had seen him act so strange and now Charlie had been forced to practically yell at her to leave the room because of him. Sam clutched the kitchen counter behind him as he inhaled sharply to try and calm himself down. "I can smell vampire, Charlie." He said darkly. "You reek of them."

"I… what?" Charlie said in alarm. He lifted his arm and sniffed his shirt. All he smelt was the deodorant he had used that morning mixed with perspiration. The therapist's office had been unusually hot and he had been sweating uncomfortably in his thick hunting shirt while he waited for Bella. "I can't smell anything."

"You won't be able to." Sam's jaw clenched as he gripped the counter top harder. "Bella smells of it too, but stronger. I thought you were going to the therapist's office."

"We did. We've just come straight from there." Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be true. They had crossed paths with a vampire? He tried to sort through his chaotic thoughts. There had been a few people in the waiting room, but none of them seemed out of the ordinary. Then there was the therapist himself, Jasper Hale…."Fucking hell!" Charlie swore as he put a hand over his mouth.

"Charlie." Sam saw comprehension dawning in the older man's eyes. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"It has to be her therapist, Jasper Hale. Oh my god….I put my little girl in danger. I didn't recognise the signs…but it's so obvious now. His hand was ice cold when I shook it and his abnormally white complexion. Sam, I just didn't think. I didn't make the connection. He just seemed so normal, so fucking polite and his eyes weren't red."

"He could be wearing contacts." Sam felt sick to his stomach. The thought of Bella being in the same room as that vile creature made him want to puke. This mixed with the sickening sickly sweet stench still pouring from Charlie only made it harder to control his wolf. He could feel himself shifting. "I need to go right now. But Charlie I'll be close. Take a shower and get Bella too as well. I need to summon the pack. We have to seek this cold one out and destroy it. It has overstepped the mark interacting with humans."

Charlie gulped as he watched the tremors running down Sam's arms. "Go." He urged him.

Sam quickly fled the house and ran as fast as he could for the trees. He made it just in time before he shifted and the wolf took over.

* * *

"Jasper!" Alice was on her feet in an instant. Carlisle and Esme stared at her in stunned silence as she flew up the spiral staircase in their lavish accommodation and disappeared to the palatial room she shared with her mate. She found him sitting at an ornate desk reading through case notes of some of his patients. He looked at her curiously as she quickly closed the bedroom door and leaned heavily against it.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper rose swiftly to his feet and strode over to her. He gently put his hands on her tiny shoulders and used his gift to calm her down. He watched in satisfaction as her stiff posture relaxed. "Now that's better. Can you tell me what's bothering you?" He smiled at her encouragingly.

Alice's lips thinned as she glared at him. "Don't use that tone of voice with me. I am not one of your patients. I thought you weren't going to interfere with little Bella Swan again. You promised me."

Jasper sighed as he cupped her sweet face in the palms of his hands. He stroked her smooth skin lovingly. "Carlisle asked me, Alice. I couldn't say no."

"Well you are going to wish you had." Alice snapped.

Jasper became still as he stared into her angry eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Your career in this city is over."

"Why?" Jasper frowned as he studied his mate carefully. "Have you seen something?"

"Yes." Alice spat as she pushed his hands away from her face. "Charlie Swan now knows what you are. The vision was hazy, something is blocking it, but there was no mistaking his intent. You have to resign right now and we all have to clear out of here. It's too dangerous to stay. You should never have allowed Carlisle to persuade you, Jas. This has ruined everything."

"I don't believe this." Jasper cursed as he began to pace back and forth. His normally cool demeanour cracked showing the real man underneath the charming façade. He kicked out at an ornate lamp that stood beside the bed and sent it crashing into the wall opposite. "I was doing valuable work here. I should never have allowed myself to be persuaded." His nostrils flared and his eyes were wild as he began to curse Carlisle over and over.

"It's too late for regrets now." Alice retorted. She was still too livid herself to offer him any comfort. "The question is who will break the news to Esme that you and Carlisle went behind her back and ruined all her plans." She arched one perfectly manicured brow as she saw Jasper tense. "Well I can assure you it won't be me. Good luck, lover." Alice flounced out of the room in a fit of pique leaving Jasper to his dark thoughts.

* * *

The next morning when Charlie, along with Sam, Jacob and Embry arrived at the therapist's office they found the building locked down and with a rental sign out the front. Charlie peered inside the windows and saw that the inside had been ransacked. All the expensive furniture in reception had been removed and the huge space was empty. "He's gone." He ground out in frustration. "How the hell would he have known?"

"I don't know." Sam replied. "Still we'll check all around the building just to make sure." He signalled the others to begin scouting around the back.

Charlie stayed near the front entrance and stared at the building. He couldn't believe this was happening. Bella was safely in La Push with Sarah while the other members of the pack kept guard near the house. Jacob had been apoplectic when he found out that Bella had been around vampires. He had nearly fallen apart. As soon as Charlie arrived at his house with Bella, he had picked her up and squeezed the life out of her, discreetly checking at the same time that she wasn't injured. Poor Bella was utterly confused by his overreaction and had tried to pry out of him what was wrong. But Jacob had been ordered by Sam not to reveal anything to Bella, and to his frustration it had prevented him saying anything rational at all. Sarah had noticed her son's struggles and quickly intervened by calling Bella over to her.

Charlie had driven them to the therapist's office in the cruiser and all the way there Jacob had remained mute, his dark eyes closed as if he was trying to contain his wolf. Charlie had noted the tremors in his arms and the deep breaths he was taking. Jacob appeared unstable, as if he was going to shift at any moment. Charlie had exchanged worried looks with Sam. Finding out about Bella's near miss had shaken Jacob considerably and Charlie was beginning to regret allowing the kid along, but Jacob had been adamant that he wanted to be part of the team that drove the vampire out. Even though it shocked him to the core Charlie was secretly glad that Jasper Hale had disappeared of his own accord. With the state Jacob was in all hell could have broken loose.

"He's not here." Sam's voice startled Charlie. He would never get used to how silently the pack members could move. It was uncanny.

"We should try and track him." Jacob was seething. He kicked the front door violently as he vented his anger out on an inanimate object.

"Cool it, Jake." Sam ordered him.

"You need to chill, bro." Embry put his hand on Jacob's shoulder to try and keep him still.

"He could have hurt her." Jacob yelled as he shook off Embry's hand and got right in Sam's face. "He still could. I want to track him down."

"Jake, please just do as Sam says and take a breath." Charlie interjected. He was afraid Jacob was going to wolf out in the street. Luckily the office was down a side turning but they were beginning to attract curious stares from passers by now that Jacob was practically shouting. "We need to go."

"Go? No we need to find the bloodsucker." Jacob repeated stubbornly.

"Charlie's right. There is nothing we can do here." Sam stated calmly. Jacob emitted a low growl as he stared Sam down. It was in that moment that Charlie noticed how much taller Jacob had grown as he glared challengingly at his leader. Embry was looking between his pack brothers agitatedly. Like Charlie he had never witnessed a standoff like this before.

"You need to back off, Jacob." Sam shoved Jacob back a bit as he broke the staring contest and used an Alpha command to get the younger kid to retreat. Jacob's jaw clenched as he fought the order and it took all of Sam's willpower to force Jacob to comply.

"I won't forget this." Jacob snapped at Sam before he stalked off and headed back to the cruiser. Embry quickly followed after his brother to try and calm Jacob down.

"Is he often like this?" Charlie asked Sam in concern. He could see the confrontation had shaken Sam, even though he was trying his best to hide it.

"Sometimes he can be confrontational, but nothing like that." Sam replied.

"I know he adores my daughter and he's still so young. Perhaps it was a bit much for him." Charlie ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at Sam's face.

"I care too." Sam pointed out in a hurt tone thinking that Charlie was implying that Bella didn't mean as much to him as she did to Jacob.

"I know you do. That's not what I'm saying. It's just that Jake has always had a special connection with Bells, that's all." Charlie tried to smooth things over. "Come on there's nothing more we can do here, we should go."

Sam just nodded stiffly. He led the way back to the cruiser with a worried Charlie trailing behind.

* * *

Sarah had kept Bella occupied by teaching her some new recipes. She knew that Charlie's cooking left a lot to be desired and that Bella had picked up some baking skills of her own in the time she was away, so it seemed a good idea to while away the time by showing the young girl some alternatives to the meals she already knew how to make. The twins were out with Harry and Sue's daughter, Leah Clearwater, which meant that she could give Bella all of her attention.

"I'm sorry that your first day at school didn't go too well." Sarah gave Bella an empathetic smile as they worked side by side.

Bella stiffened as she stopped stirring the sauce she had just poured into the pan and glanced at Sarah. "I never meant to just take off like that." She whispered.

"Oh, I know, sweetie." Sarah hurried to reassure her. "I wasn't having a go. I just want to let you know it will get better. I promise. Once you've settled in and made a few friends then you'll forget all about the first day blues." She reached out and smoothed Bella's hair back from her face.

"I'm not very good at making friends." Bella replied doubtfully. "Girls don't seem to like me."

"Rach and Becca do." Sarah replied.

Bella looked askance at Sarah in surprise. She really didn't know her daughters that well. Rebecca was just horrible, Rachel wasn't too bad, she at least seemed to have a conscience but her twin had none at all. Bella let it pass. "Of course, I just meant girls my age. It's hard being in classes with kids younger than me."

"I know, but give it time, Bella. You'll soon make new friends." Sarah assured her.

The front door burst open and the twins plus Leah Clearwater bundled into the house. The three of them were huddled together, whispering. Sarah greeted them all happily and told them to help themselves to some of the cookies she and Bella had baked earlier. The twins descended on them immediately but Leah Clearwater held back. She was looking at Bella with a calculating expression. Bella felt her traitorous skin flush under the older girl's scrutiny. Leah Clearwater was a beauty. Her long, shoulder length black hair fell in a shiny wave around her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were framed with the longest lashes Bella had ever seen. She was taller than the twins and had the build of a track runner. Bella had never felt so envious in her life.

"Can I have a word, Bella?" Leah asked as she wandered over to join her.

Bella felt her envy kick up a notch at the way Leah walked. How did she get her hips to move so fluidly and she was so graceful in her movements. Bella felt like a clumsy heifer compared to Leah. "Okay." She mumbled. She had no idea why Leah would want to talk to her; she had never shown an inclination to before on the rare occasions they had interacted.

Leah glanced behind her to make sure the twins weren't listening. They were talking to their mother, whining about something. When Leah was satisfied that she wouldn't be overheard she leaned closer to Bella and began to talk quietly. "Sam lives with you, right?"

"Yes." Bella replied warily.

"You are so lucky." A wistful look crossed Leah's attractive face as she spoke about Sam. It was clear to Bella that she had a crush on him. "I was wondering could you invite me over one night while he's there. I mean I keep trying to get his attention at school, but it's hard because he's always surrounded by Rach and Becca's brother and some other dudes. I don't want to look desperate but if you say you invited me over then I can catch him alone if you know what I mean." Leah laughed and winked conspiratorially at Bella.

"Um…okay." Bella was too stunned to do anything but agree. At least if Sam decided to date Leah he wouldn't be at the house so much.

"Cool." Leah smiled at her happily. "Thanks, Bella." She sauntered back to the twins and began to eat some of the cookies.

Bella stared after her in bemusement. Had that really just happened? Maybe if this favour she did Leah went well she might consider being her friend too. That would be a kick up the butt to Rebecca as she was a big admirer of Leah, having her as a friend gave her special status at school because Leah Clearwater was considered part of the cool crowd. Bella saw Rebecca stare at her irritably as she noticed Leah give her a thumbs up as a thank you. This made Bella smile. She turned back to stirring the sauce feeling in a more positive mood.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty Six-Conversations**

Bella decided to cook one of the meals Sarah had taught her for Charlie and Sam that evening. They had returned from their impromptu trip away in a sombre mood. Even Jacob, who had gone with them, seemed down. As soon as he saw her he hugged the life out of Bella and looked at her with eyes filled with shame as if he had let her down in some way. She just didn't understand it. She tried to get Jacob to smile but her efforts were in vain, whatever was upsetting him didn't seem to get better no matter what she did. It was with reluctance that she returned home with her father and Sam. She hated leaving Jacob behind when he seemed so upset. He had given her an extra long hug before standing next to Sarah on the front porch as they waved goodbye. Bella was already missing Jacob's warmth and she sat huddled in the back seat of the cruiser as she waved sadly at her best friend until Charlie turned the corner on the dirt track and she could no longer see him.

"Can I help?" Sam asked Bella as she worked silently in the kitchen. Charlie was in the front room on the phone to one of his colleagues at the station. Bella had overheard him mention Jasper Hale's name and she wondered what was going on. She glanced at Sam as he waited expectantly for her answer. Normally she would have avoided spending any more time with him then she had to, but she decided that if she wanted to help Leah out then she needed to get to know him better so she could push him and the other girl together.

"Thank you. That would be good." Bella finally replied as she passed him a knife and pushed some vegetables toward him. "Could you cut those up for me?"

"Consider it done." A pleased smile crossed Sam's face at the fact she was allowing him to help. He had been steeling himself for yet another rejection. "What are you making?" He tried to keep the conversation going so that maybe she would open up more.

"Vegetable lasagne." Bella replied without looking at him directly. She concentrated instead on getting the other ingredients together. "Sarah taught me a quicker way to make it."

"That's good." Sam chopped up the vegetables easily and passed her each one when it was done. "You get on well with Sarah, don't you?"

Bella shrugged. "She's cool."

"Yeah, she is." Sam glanced at Bella. Her brow was furrowed as if she was thinking about something hurtful. He wondered if it was about her mother, Renee. Bella still hadn't opened up to anyone about how she was feeling about the circumstances surrounding Renee. The authorities were still trying to track her down; she had absconded from the apartment she had been living in with her deadbeat boyfriend and Bella. Charlie had tried gently coaxing his daughter to open up about things but she just clammed up. Sam wondered if she ever talked to Jacob about it. If she had Jacob managed to keep the knowledge locked tight in his head somewhere. But Sam didn't think the younger boy knew much more than they all did, he was certain that Jacob would have let something slip by now through the shared mind link.

"Why don't you see your mom?" Bella asked suddenly, breaking Sam out of his thoughts. The knife slid in his hand at her surprising question and he accidentally cut his finger. Bella's hands flew to her mouth and her face turned white as she saw the blood begin to ooze from his finger.

"Don't stress, it's just a small cut." Sam assured her quickly. He hurriedly put his finger under the tap. It wouldn't take long before the skin closed over anyway. His quick healing ability would see to that. But he needed to hide that fact from Bella. "Can you get me a band aid?" He asked her.

"Yes." Bella gulped a few times as she backed away. She hated the sight of blood and the smell. To her it smelt metallic and made her feel sick inside. She hurriedly yanked open the first aid kit and passed the band aid to Sam, who promptly wrapped it around his finger to seal the wound.

"See, all good now."

"Good." Bella still felt sick. She went back to the kitchen counter to tend to the lasagne, hoping it would distract her mind from the blood.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he peered into her face. She didn't look well at all.

"I'm fine." Bella muttered. She felt mortified that Sam had seen her react so violently over a small cut. He was still looking at her in concern. Bella didn't like being scrutinised so intensely so she repeated her question from earlier about his mother. "Why don't you ever see her?"

Sam tore his eyes away from her and leaned with his back to the kitchen counter. He didn't know how to answer her question; his relationship with Allison was fractious. When he did pluck up the courage to check in with her they often ended up arguing. "Things are difficult between us right now, that's all."

"In other words you don't want to tell me." Bella grabbed the last of the chopped vegetables and added them to the lasagne. "You're right it is none of my business."

"I didn't mean that." Sam could see that he had inadvertently upset her. He cursed in his head. They had just begun to make tentative progress too. "It's just hard to explain." He said helplessly.

"That's fine." Bella glanced at him again with a thoughtful expression. "Do you know Leah Clearwater?" The abrupt change of subject made Sam's head reel. He looked at her in confusion. "She goes to the same school, she's Harr…"

"Yes. I know who she is." Sam interrupted her. "Who doesn't? She's the queen bee around here." He continued sarcastically.

"She's very popular and very pretty." Bella added as she eyed Sam speculatively. She was trying to assess how he felt about Leah without giving too much away.

"I suppose. Why are you jealous or something?" Sam frowned. "You don't need to be. She's older than you. Don't worry you'll soon make friends. If she or her squad give you any trouble, just let me know."

"No she's very nice. I just wondered what you thought of her." Bella tried to sound nonchalant but failed badly.

"What does it matter what I think?" Sam questioned curiously. It was such an odd question to ask. Was Bella jealous? He tried to find meaning behind her bland expression and became frustrated that he couldn't read her.

"Hey, Sam, a word?" Charlie wandered into the kitchen effectively ending the conversation. Sam sighed in frustration as he followed the older man back into the front room. He was sure that he was making a breakthrough with Bella and wasn't happy at the interruption. He glanced behind him as he left to see whether Bella was annoyed too but she wasn't looking his way, she had gone back to preparing the dinner as if their conversation had never happened.

* * *

Much to her reluctance Charlie dropped Bella off at the Black's house the next morning. She'd had a two day break from going to the tribal school, but she couldn't avoid the place any longer. She just hoped that this time Jacob would be with her. As soon as Charlie pulled away down the dirt track Jacob came running out of the Taj with a big grin on his face. He seemed calmer than the day before. Whatever had been ailing him must have been fixed. Bella laughed as he swept her up in his arms and swung her around. She was glad that she had fixed her hair properly this time so that her long braid would not come undone.

"Now that's better." Bella said happily as she pulled on the straps of her heavy back pack and smiled up at him.

"What's better?" Jacob asked as he took her hand and led her toward the house.

"You're smiling again." Bella interlocked her fingers with his. All her previous nerves vanished as soon as he touched her.

"Sorry about yesterday." Jacob opened the front door and waited while Bella went inside first.

"Doesn't matter." Bella paused before she stepped foot inside the house and turned her head to look at him. "If you want to talk about it, whatever it was that was bothering you, I am a good listener."

"Thanks." Jacob squeezed her hand. She was so darn cute and he loved the fact that she was so worried about him. "But I'm cool now."

"Okay." Bella studied him for a moment before turning back to lead the way into the house.

* * *

Just like it had been when she had walked with Embry down the school halls when he led her to the office, everyone gave her and Jacob a wide berth as they strolled through the corridors. He was so tall and well-built for his age that even the older kids tended to avoid getting in his way. It didn't mean that they didn't attract curious stares once Jacob's back was turned. Bella felt the many curious eyes watching them covertly as they walked along hand in hand. Jacob was carrying Bella's back pack as well as his own. She had thought he was joking at first when he offered to take the heavy bag from her. He really was like her knight in shining armour. They passed a gaggle of girls and Bella noticed the admiring looks they threw Jacob as he passed. Jeez, they must be at least four years older than he was. Yes, he did look sixteen, but he wasn't. Bella frowned as she glanced over at them. The girls caught her staring and their expressions turned nasty. Great, she had made even more enemies.

Jacob led her over to a group of enormous boys who she vaguely recognised as the ones Embry had greeted on her first day. They were all as tall and had similar builds to Jacob. She hid behind him a little as he bumped fists with the enormous boys and grinned. She noticed Embry was among them and she gave him a tentative smile when he nodded at her.

"Bells, these are my friends." Jacob steered her out from behind him and began to introduce her to the group. "You know Em already. This moron is Quil." He pointed to the shortest in the group. Quil was thicker set then Jacob and his short hair was curly. He had a cheeky grin on his face as he punched Jacob on the shoulder.

"Ignore him, Bella. I'm no moron. I'm the brains of this outfit." Quil boasted.

"In his dreams." One of the other boys said as he looked Bella up and down. He was the same height as Jacob but his hair was cropped closer to his head and he had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he checked her out. "I'm Paul Lahote."

"Hello." Bella replied timidly.

Jacob glared at Paul irritably and shoved him to one side as he finished introducing the other boys to Bella. "This is Jared. He's the oldest one out of our group, apart from Sam of course."

"The oldest and the best." Jared reached out and took Bella's hand. He kissed the back of it which earned him another glare from Jacob.

"You are such an ass, Thail." Jacob knew that the older boy was trying to wind him up on purpose. Bella's face was flushed red with mortification. She knew the boys were just teasing but she couldn't stop her traitorous skin giving her away.

The bell went effectively ending the introductions. The boys began to file off down the corridor, sharing banter and shoving at each other playfully. Jacob and Bella trailed behind. "I know they can come across as idiots but they're cool really, Bells." Jacob assured her as he took her hand in his again and pulled her closer into his side.

"They're all so tall just like you and Sam." Bella said in wonder as she looked between Jacob and his friends. "I wonder why."

"We've just got good genes." Jacob winked at her playfully as he tickled her in the side, making her laugh. He loved the sound of it. She was so serious a lot of the time and it was rare that he got to hear such a happy sound. It was like music to his ears and he continued to tickle her all the way to their first class just so he could enjoy hearing her beautiful laugh for a little longer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty Seven-A Hellish Day**

Bella had been attending the tribal school for a week and was slowly finding her feet. Jacob was in some of her classes, but when he wasn't, one of his friends was usually in them. He had obviously asked his friends to keep an eye on her during lessons. In one class she would find herself seated next to Embry, the next it was either Quil or Paul. Embry and Quil were easy to talk to, Embry being the more serious one out of the two. Quil was a goofball and often in trouble with the teacher. He obviously enjoyed being the class clown, but because Bella was sitting next to him in the classes they had together she often got dragged into his mischief. This didn't help her in trying to make new friends of her own. Because she sat with the boys at lunch and recess no one else would dare approach. Even Leah Clearwater and her crew kept their distance. They sat at the top table with the popular crowd. Occasionally Sam would join them too, along with Jared, but he was often called away for one reason or another.

Then there was Jacob. During one class he suddenly had to leave. One moment he was laughing and joking with her, the next a loud howl had sounded outside the school, startling her and everyone in the room. He had apologised to her and bolted. He was gone for the rest of the day. When she had asked him afterwards what had happened, he had made up some feeble excuse about feeling ill. Bella wasn't buying that lame excuse for one second, and the more she probed for information the more he put her off. He would try to distract her with gentle teasing and sunny smiles, but she was getting increasingly frustrated with him. She hated being lied to and Jacob, the one person she counted on more than anything, was keeping secrets. It wasn't just him either, his friends were too. He wasn't the only one who seemed to stroll in out and of classes at leisure.

At the start of the second week Bella decided to put her plan to get Sam and Leah together into action. She had been dropping less than subtle hints to Sam that she was thinking of inviting Leah Clearwater over one day after school. He seemed confused and warned her that the older girl would probably say no. He urged her to try and make friends with her peer group rather than risk being rejected by the popular crowd. This presumption that she wasn't good enough to mix with Leah and the others angered her, and once again San realised he had put distance between them again by inadvertently trying to protect her from hurt. He felt like he couldn't win.

Bella complained to the black wolf later that night not realising she was speaking to Sam himself. She was shocked when the wolf huffed irritably and stood up abruptly, sending her tumbling backwards from where she had been leaning against his flank. The wolf then loped off without once looking back. Bella had never seen him act that way before and was perplexed. She wandered back inside the house, taking care to be as quiet as possible, feeling frustrated and upset. Nothing seemed to be going her way. Jacob had warned her that he wouldn't be in school the next day because he had some important jobs to do for the Ateara family. This meant that Quil would be out of school and Embry. Bella would practically be alone for the whole day and she wasn't looking forward to it. She thought it was odd that Jacob and his friends were being pulled out of school to help Old Quil and his family, but she didn't question it. She had come to the conclusion that maybe this was the way things were on the reservation. The Black, Clearwater and Ateara family seemed very close and she presumed it was just something they always did to help each other out. Bella knew Jacob wasn't lying about going to help the Ateara's. Sarah had confirmed it, and there was no one she trusted to tell her the truth as much as the one woman she admired most.

* * *

Charlie noticed her glum expression at breakfast. Sam had already eaten and was in the front room watching the flat screen. He seemed to be in a foul mood. Bella had tried to be polite to him as she served him his cooked breakfast, casually bringing up Leah's name into the conversation. He had scowled at her, choked his breakfast down as quickly as possible and retreated to the front room. Bella couldn't understand it. She seemed to be having a bad effect on everyone. She was in trouble in some of her classes already, especially the ones with Quil, for not concentrating enough. It was just so hard when the boys kept mucking about and disrupting the class for their own amusement. She was guilty by association. All the girls seemed to hate her because she was always surrounded by Jacob and his friends. She was surprised she was still breathing by the number of death glares she got from the jealous harridans as she trekked the school corridors between classes. Jacob's sister, Rebecca, did her best to make her feel uncomfortable by spreading malicious gossip about her. When Jacob had found out he had torn a strip off his older sister which just made Rebecca hate her even more. Rachel didn't bother her but remained distant because of her horrid twin. Leah was the only one who had gone out of her way to be friendly, but perhaps that was because she had an ulterior motive.

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie asked in concern as he watched her chew her scrambled egg slowly. Between his daughter's unhappy expression and Sam's moody one he didn't know what to think. "Have you and Sam fallen out?"

"No." Bella mumbled as she stabbed her fork into the last of her scrambled egg.

"You've been quiet since you got up." Charlie pointed out. "Is it because I told you that I found you another therapist?"

"I wish I didn't have to talk to anyone." Bella replied irritably. "What happened to Dr, Hale anyway? You were singing his praises before."

Charlie frowned. "He was too far away. This new therapist is closer and female. I thought you might feel more comfortable talking to a woman."

"Whatever." Bella finished eating and began to clear the plates.

Charlie caught her arm and stopped her before she headed for the sink. "Bells, you can talk to me if you want to. I'm a good listener and I promise I won't judge."

Bella saw the hopeful light in his eyes and she felt guilt consume her. She knew her father wanted her to be more open and talk to him about her feelings, but she just couldn't. There were some things that she wasn't ready to share. Not yet. She put on her usual act and forced a smile onto her face. "I know, dad. Thank you."

The hopeful light in Charlie's eyes dimmed. "Okay, kiddo." He released her arm and watched sadly as Bella headed to the sink to wash the dishes.

* * *

Bella wished the ground would open up and swallow her as she entered the school and saw all eyes turn her way. She felt exposed without Jacob and the others to protect her. She kept her head down and headed for her first class of the day, but that meant she wasn't really looking where she was going. A foot came out of nowhere and she tripped over it, tumbling head first onto the floor. Her head smacked against the hard floor and she grazed her palms as she tried to right herself. Tears welled in Bella's eyes as she heard laughter. Her long hair hid her blazing skin as she flushed red with mortification. She didn't need to look to see who had purposefully tripped her. It was the same gaggle of girls who gave her jealous looks every day for hanging around with Jacob and his friends. Bella wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her pain. She scrambled to her feet and dusted herself down before striding off down the hall without looking back.

Her first class wasn't much better. The teacher ordered her to sit at the front of the class. "I won't have you disrupting things again, Ms, Swan." He had sniffed irritably. "At least here I can keep a close eye on you."

More laughter erupted in the class at this vague threat from the teacher and Bella felt more shame wash over her. This was turning into a hellish day. Several notes were passed to her from the children sitting behind. She didn't even bother to open any of them. She knew what they would contain. Bella made sure she was the last to leave the classroom. The same girls, who had tripped her in the school corridor, shoved Bella's books off of her desk as they passed. One of them stole her back pack and ran off with it, the others chasing behind howling with laughter. Bella never did find it. It meant that she had none of her things for the next class and the teacher punished her for not having her text book and writing materials by giving her detention after school. The day was just getting worse by the minute.

Lunch time finally rolled around. Bella didn't bother going to the canteen with the others. She headed outside and found a private spot near one of the outdoor picnic tables. It was raining, but she didn't care. At least the foul weather would keep the bullies inside the school. She could have a moment of peace. Bella pulled the hood up on her jacket and wrapped her arms around her middle while the rain hammered down. She was hungry but had nothing to eat as her lunch had been in her bag.

"What the hell are you doing out here, girlfriend?" Bella was startled by the sound of Leah's voice. She had been wallowing in her misery and hadn't heard the older girl approach. Leah took a seat opposite her at the picnic table and peered at Bella's pale face which was hidden under the hood of her jacket.

"I needed some air." Bella replied in embarrassment. Despite the bad weather Leah looked like she had strolled right out of a fashion magazine. She was wrapped in a thick coat with the hood pulled up to keep her shiny hair dry. Bella envied Leah her smooth tan skin and long, lustrous eyelashes. She was stunning. Bella felt pale and sickly in comparison which only compounded her misery.

"Have those girls been hassling you?" Leah questioned as she studied Bella carefully. Bella just hung her head and shrugged. Leah sighed and adjusted the hood around her head. "You have to stand up to them. You show weakness, they play on it. Get them before they get you."

"How?" Bella said miserably. "There's loads of them and one of me."

"Well hiding behind Jake and his cronies aren't helping. You're isolating yourself, girl." Leah pointed out. "The girls are jealous."

"Jake's my best friend." Bella tried to defend herself.

"What you only like being around boys?" Leah rolled her eyes.

"You like Sam." Bella pointed out. "And I've seen you hang around with loads of boys."

"But I'm not surrounded by them twenty four seven like you are." Leah retorted as she stood up. "Come inside and show those girls that there's more to you than they think."

Bella swallowed thickly and shook her head. "I'm not ready." She confessed.

"Then you're only prolonging the agony, girlfriend." Leah warned her. "I won't protect you, Bella. You need to protect yourself." With this parting advice Leah ran back toward the school to get out of the rain.

* * *

The red head and her coven had evaded them yet again. It was driving the pack crazy. She hadn't been seen in her old stomping ground for years. The wolves had managed to drive her off once the pack had grown larger. But in the last day or so she had made an unexpected return, but this time she wasn't alone. It seemed that she had found a mate, along with another darker skinned male they prowled around La Push and Forks, almost as if they were enjoying taunting the pack as they tried to close them down. They had all spent yet another frustrating day chasing after her and her companions. But the red head seemed to have a knack for escaping them. Sam finally called off the hunt as the afternoon began to draw into evening. The pack was spent. He sent Jacob, Embry and Quil home and Jared, Paul and Seth replaced them. Sam never included Seth in the main hunt because of his age. But the youngster was fleet of foot and now the red head had appeared to give up for the day he decided it was safe enough for him to go out and patrol with the more experienced Jared and Paul.

When Sam let himself into the Swan's house he found Bella sitting at the kitchen table alone. She had books spread out on the table in front of her, but she wasn't reading them. She was staring into space with a thoughtful expression on her face. He closed the door gently and moved silently to join her at the table. It was only when he pulled out a chair that she noticed him. Bella jerked out of her stupor and stared at him as he sat down.

"How do you do that?" She asked abruptly.

"Do what?" Sam sat back and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Move so silently all the time." Bella continued curiously. "Jake's the same. He can sneak up on me all the time and I never hear him. Quil gets a kick out of making me jump. You guys are all so big…." Her voice tailed off as she realised she had initiated a conversation with Sam without thinking.

Sam grinned. He was pleased that she was finally speaking to him of her own accord without him having to beg for her attention. "It's just a gift."

Bella pursed her lips in annoyance. That was something Jacob would say whenever she questioned him about things that were bugging her. He would smile and begin to tease her so he didn't have to give her a straight answer. There were too many things that were not adding up, and after the day from hell she had just had, Bella was in no mood to be fobbed off. She glanced into the front room to make sure that Charlie was preoccupied with his sports show and then turned her attention back to Sam who was still smiling in amusement.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She said coldly.

Sam's smile slipped from his face at her harsh tone. "No. Why would you say that?"

"Because you're treating me like an idiot." Bella snapped. "I've seen you leaving the house at night and disappearing into the forest. I've held back from telling my dad because I keep thinking it's none of my business. But don't treat me like a fool. You weren't at school today, neither was Jake, Embry or any of the others. The teachers let you walk out of lessons like it doesn't matter. There's something you are all hiding. Jake won't give me a straight answer and neither will you." Bella's hands curled into fists as she continued to rant. Her anger was getting the better of her and she unleashed it all on Sam. "Leah Clearwater told me today that I needed to stand up for myself, and you know what, she's right. I've been hiding behind Jake at school, but Leah was spot on when she said I need to protect myself. I can't expect others to do it for me."

Sam was taken aback by the ferocity of her attack. It wasn't fair that he had to bear the brunt of her bad day. He had been trying his best for so long to be supportive and protect Bella but he was sick of her constant rejection and pissy attitude, and now this. His glare matched hers as he stood up and shoved his chair back. "It's quite clear that you have a problem with me. You win, Bella. I'll move out today."

"What?" Bella froze as she suddenly realised she had gone too far. She glanced into the front room again. Charlie was still absorbed in his sports show and thankfully their voices hadn't been so loud that they hadn't disturbed him. Bella stepped in Sam's way as he tried to leave the kitchen. "Don't." She held up her hands in front of her to block him.

"Don't what?" Sam questioned bitterly as he stopped in his tracks. Her face was paler than normal, only accentuating her huge brown eyes, which were full of guilt.

"Go…don't go." Bella said desperately. "I'm sorry. My dad will be devastated if you move out. I've had a really bad day." Tears began to shimmer in her eyes and her voice cracked as her pent up feelings began to burst. "No one likes me at that school. I'm useless at making friends. Leah told me to be strong and protect myself but I don't know how to do it. All I want to do is run and hide instead. But there's nowhere to hide anymore." Bella closed her eyes as the tears began to spill from under her lids. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes again as Sam pulled her close for a gentle hug. She leaned her head against him and hiccupped as she tried to get her rapid breathing under control. "Sorry." She apologised again in a whisper.

Sam held the back of her head as she continued to cry. Now the damn had burst she couldn't plug it. "You are strong, Bella, and you can and will make friends. It's alright protecting yourself but you can lean on others for support. You have so many people who care about you. Maybe we've all been too overprotective but that's because you've been through a tough time. But don't push people away when all they want to do is help."

Bella pushed away from him and rubbed her hands over her tear streaked face. "Thank you. I don't deserve your kindness especially after being such a cow. I must look such a mess."

"A cute mess." Sam teased her gently hoping to make her smile. It worked.

Bella laughed softly as she swiped at her face again. "That is such a Jacob thing to say." Thinking of Jacob made her long to hear his beloved voice. "You know, I might just give him a call. He must be back from helping the Ateara's now." She smiled at Sam weakly. "Thanks again for the pep talk."

"You're welcome." Sam replied as he watched Bella leave the room and head straight for the phone. It seemed that Jacob would always come first in her world no matter how he tried to help her.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty Eight-Bella and Rebecca**

Jacob rocked his chair back and grinned at Bella. She rolled her eyes at him as he pushed the chair so far back it should have overbalanced, but surprisingly it didn't. The class began to giggle as Jacob continued to act the fool, pulling faces and skilfully flicking Bella's pens up the air and literally making them stick in the ceiling. Bella put a finger over her lips and tried to get Jacob to hush as the teacher, alerted by all the laughter, spun round to face the class and glared. His eyes immediately zeroed in on Jacob and Bella. The chair legs of Jacob's seat banged on the floor as he righted himself. He looked back at the teacher sporting an innocent expression as if he didn't know what the cause of all the fuss was. However Bella's skin turned fire engine red as the teacher tore his eyes away from Jacob and landed right on Bella. It was only then that one of the pens that Jacob had flung up toward the ceiling came unstuck and fell back on Bella's desk. It sounded like a death knell.

"You think this is funny do you, Ms Swan?" The teacher sneered.

Bella shook her head. She felt Jacob's hand touch her lower back in comfort and the pulsating heat from his fingers soothed her frazzled nerves. She sat straighter in her chair and met the teacher's stern gaze. The other kids in the class began to laugh again and the teacher yelled at them to be quiet. He left the front of the class and marched over to Jacob and Bella, his angry eyes bored into them both as he studied them irritably.

"I am tired of you both interrupting my classes." He roared. His loud voice made Bella cringe which only angered Jacob, who stood up and faced his teacher down. No one spoke to Bella like that, no one. Jacob was so tall now that he towered over the smaller man, which seemed to infuriate the teacher further. "Sit down, Jacob Black." He demanded.

"No." Jacob said stonily.

The teacher's eyes narrowed to slits. "Then if you can't behave yourself then get out of my class." He ordered.

"That's fine with me." Jacob retorted. "This class sucks anyway." He bent down and picked up his backpack as well as Bella's. He gestured for her to follow. Bella slid out of her seat and under the astonished eyes of the whole class they both walked out and didn't look back.

* * *

"We are going to be in so much trouble." Bella said worriedly as Jacob pushed open the doors to the Taj and flipped the lights on. She blinked a few times as she tried to get her eyes used to the sudden glare.

"Don't stress, Bells. That teacher is a tool." Jacob was not concerned in the slightest. He hated school and found it boring. Because of his secret life, the one where he wasn't a ten year old in a teenager's body, but a huge russet wolf, built for killing vampires, school seemed a waste of time and totally unnecessary. All the pack felt the same. It was hard keeping up with academic studies while constantly patrolling and chasing down the latest coven to threaten La Push. Jacob had all the education he needed. He could read, write and do simple math. He had awesome mad skills and knew what he wanted to do when he was older. Being forced to mature quicker than the average kid, and risking his life on a daily basis as one of the protectors of the tribe, had made him think about his future. The average ten year wouldn't have been able to tell you what he wanted to do in the next minute let alone ten years in the future. But Jacob wasn't an average ten year old. He loved repairing old engines and sprucing up old wrecks. Billy had taught him the basics from a very young age, but Jacob's knowledge quickly surpassed his fathers. He was a self-taught mechanic. Growing up he devoured all the books he could find on the subject. While other kids were reading Harry Potter, he was studying car engines and at age six he successfully pulled one apart and put it back together. He was determined to own his own garage one day and was doing everything he could in his limited spare time to make it happen.

Bella sat down on an old upturned crate that she used as a seat while she watched Jacob work. As well as finishing off the old Chevy's engine, he had a new project. Billy had found a battered old classic, a VW Rabbit. He had presented the old wreck to his son as a gift, telling him he would splash out for any parts his son needed to complete the job. "Just think this could be your first car." Billy had said proudly as he ran his fingers over the chipped red paint. He could already see the excited gleam in his son's eyes as he lifted the hood and began to fiddle with the broken engine underneath. It was Billy's way of trying to reconnect with his son. He didn't get to spend a lot of time with Jacob because he was so busy out patrolling or at school, and any spare time he did have Bella was always with him.

"Shall I get us some sodas?" Bella asked as she watched Jacob hunker down and begin to sort through some engine parts.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Thanks, Bells." Jacob smiled at her before becoming absorbed in his task again. Bella loved the serious expression that crossed his face whenever he was working on one of his projects. Though he played the clown in class, in the Taj, when he was working on something he loved, he looked every inch the man he would become one day.

"I'll be back." Bella slipped out of the Taj and walked toward the main house to get the sodas. She knew that Sarah would be out. She worked part time at the Ateara's store during the day. Bella wished that she could be as nonchalant as Jacob was about skipping out of school. She'd already sat through one detention the day before, who knew what their punishment would be for deliberately walking out of class. She knew she should have stayed, but Jacob had asked her to follow him, and Bella knew she would walk over hot coals if he asked her to.

The house was quiet as she used the spare key hidden under the mat on the front porch to let herself in. Bella headed straight for the kitchen to get some soda's out of the fridge. She had just reached in to take them out when she heard giggling. Bella quickly shut the fridge and ducked down behind the kitchen counter as Rebecca and Jared Thail wandered into the front room. Rebecca giggled again as Jared whispered something in her ear. Bella peered over the top of the counter and flushed when she realised that Jared had no top on. His t-shirt was flung over his shoulder. Rebecca only had a thin tank top on and shorts. She smiled sweetly at Jared before taking his hand. It was obvious to Bella that they had just come from Rebecca's room.

As they approached the kitchen Jared stopped suddenly. His face turned ashen as he glanced toward the kitchen counter. "Shit." He muttered.

"What?" Rebecca frowned.

"We're not alone, Becks." Jared motioned toward the kitchen.

Bella knew she had been discovered, there was no point in hiding. She cursed in her head as she slowly stood up and revealed herself. When Rebecca caught sight of her she scowled. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Getting some soda's." Bella held them up as proof, not that it would hold any sway with Rebecca.

"Why aren't you in school?" Rebecca snapped.

Jared was looking sheepish. He quickly yanked on his t-shirt. "Cool it, Becks." He whispered.

"Is Jake with you?" All the anger suddenly left Rebecca's face as she stared at Bella anxiously.

"He's in the Taj…I mean the garage." Bella tried to keep her voice steady. It was now obvious what Jacob's sister and his friend had been doing. They had skipped school so they could have some time alone…in the bedroom. Bella felt her skin heat up again. She knew Rebecca and Jared were nearly fifteen, but still. Jacob was going to be pissed, and she could see Rebecca and her beau were thinking the same thing.

"Look, there's no need to tell Jake about this." Rebecca wheedled as she painted an insincere smile on her face. "I mean you've obviously skipped school…which I am surprised by the way." An impressed look crossed Rebecca's face momentarily as she smiled at Bella ingratiatingly. "You keep my secret and I'll keep yours. What do you say?"

Bella's eyes flicked between Rebecca and Jared. She had to admit that she was enjoying seeing Jacob's bitch of a sister squirm, and she could definitely use this as leverage if the older girl tried to cause her any trouble in the future. Leah's words echoed in her head from the previous day as she warned her to begin standing up for herself. Now seemed like a good time to start. "I have conditions." She stated bravely.

"Conditions?" Rebecca and Jared said in unison.

Bella tried to hide her amused smile. Even though Rebecca was a cow, she had to admit she and Jared made a cute couple. "Yes. Don't worry there's only one." Bella turned her gaze directly onto Rebecca. "You stop being a bitch to me and I'll keep my mouth shut. You break this condition and the whole school will know about your….um…in school activities."

"You cow." Rebecca scowled again but Jared hushed her.

"Consider it done, Bella." Jared agreed. "And well played."

"Thank you." Bella held the cans of soda against her chest as she sauntered past a raging Rebecca and Jared. "See you both later." She called over her shoulder as she left the house.

* * *

Jacob and Bella spent the rest of the morning in the Taj. Jacob worked on the VW's engine while she sat on the old crate, sipping her soda and passing him whatever tools he asked for. She had become adept at finding the right ones, though occasionally she would purposefully hand him the wrong one just to tease him. She knew that this would make him give her one of his killer smiles as he paused in his work and reached over to tickle her mercilessly until she gave in and apologised. They were both in a relaxed mood when suddenly their peace was shattered. Loud wolf howls suddenly rent the air, startling Bella, and making Jacob drop the wrench he was holding. It clattered to the floor making Bella jump again.

"Bells, I'm gonna have to go." Jacob was on his feet instantly. His eyes were wild. "I need you to go inside the house. Wait for me there until I get back."

"What?" Bella said in alarm. "Why? Where are you going?"

Jacob's expression turned desperate as he caught her hand and pulled her upright. "I can't explain…."

"Yes you can." Bella pleaded as fear began to make her heart race.

"No, I can't." Jacob began to run, pulling Bella after him out of the Taj. She couldn't keep up with his long strides, so in the end he scooped her up and literally carried her to the house. He waited until she went inside and then he darted off toward the forest as if the hounds of hell were after him.

* * *

Bella pressed her face to the window as she watched Jacob disappear into the trees. Her heart was clinched painfully in her chest. She hadn't been this scared since she had been abducted by Renee. It was worse because she didn't know what was happening. Why had Jacob run off like that? For some reason the loud wolf howls had really affected him. She thought of her own wolf. Was he out there somewhere? Was he among those who had howled? She couldn't fathom why Jacob would put himself at risk. What was he thinking? Bella wished she could run off after him but she would never find him now. He had begged her to stay inside the house and that's all she could do.

"Bella?"

Rebecca's timid voice reminded Bella that she wasn't alone. She had forgotten that Jacob's sister was in the house too. She glanced behind her to see the normally cool and collected Rebecca standing forlornly by herself with her arms wrapped around her waist. Her dark eyes were wide with fear.

"Where's Jared?" Bella questioned as she left the window and stared around the room looking for him.

"He left." Rebecca's voice was laced with panic. "We were fooling around and then suddenly we heard these loud howls. Jared started acting all crazy. He begged me to stay in the house and then he ran out the back."

"He left too?" Bella couldn't believe it. Something was going on here that she didn't understand. But whatever it was frightened her.

"Where's Jake?" Rebecca sounded so much younger than her years as she stood in front of Bella looking lost.

"Jake ran off too." Bella confessed. This was so odd. It was too surreal, having a normal conversation with Rebecca. The older girl was gazing at Bella helplessly as if she was begging her for direction, or to take charge. It gave Bella a confidence she hadn't felt in forever. Even though Rebecca had been such a witch to her in the recent past Bella still went to comfort her. She put her thin arms around Rebecca and hugged her.

"I'm scared." Rebecca sagged in Bella's embrace and hid her face in her shoulder.

"Me too." Bella admitted as she gently guided Rebecca to the old couch so they could both sit down.

"What do we do?" Rebecca whispered as she grabbed Bella's hands in a tight grip.

"We wait I guess. They'll be back." Bella replied soothingly, though inside she was dying.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty Nine-Expulsion**

Bella and Rebecca were still waiting for Jacob and Jared to return when Sarah and Charlie arrived at the house unexpectedly. The girls exchanged worried glances as they looked at their respective parents dubiously. Sarah looked pissed while Charlie just seemed really disappointed. His mouth was drawn into a thin line as he regarded his daughter sadly.

"I thought you would be here when the school called to tell me you just walked out of class." Charlie said directly to Bella.

"Funny how I got the same call at work regarding you, Rebecca." Sarah snapped at her daughter. "You can't just keep sneaking out of school like this."

Rebecca was miffed at being scolded when she knew that Jacob skipped classes on a regular basis and she knew that Sarah didn't question him. All her panic vanished as she stood up and matched her mother's glare. "Why pick on me? Jake seems to get away with it."

"Jake is different." Sarah's cheeks flushed as she swallowed thickly. She knew it must appear like she had double standards regarding her son's discipline, but she could hardly explain to Rebecca about her brother's unique circumstances.

Bella looked between mother and daughter, frowning. She thought Rebecca had a point. Then there was the whole mystery of why Jacob and Jared had run off like they did without a proper explanation. The way the two boys had reacted when the wolves had howled defied logical reasoning. Bella suspected that something was going on that either Jacob was being forced to hide or he just didn't trust her enough to tell her. She didn't know which was worse.

"Bella, I am talking to you." Charlie broke through her sombre thoughts. Bella had totally tuned him out. She averted her eyes guiltily as witnessing Charlie's disappointment in her was too much to bear. He would never understand what it was like to be her. "Bella, do you realise what a difficult position you've put me in?" He continued angrily. "The school is going to inform the social services about your bad attendance and your tendency to disrupt the class. You're done there, my girl. The principal has decided it's not working out. You've effectively been expelled."

Bella gasped in shock. She hadn't expected that. Her face turned white and she felt faint. Even Rebecca was showing a smidge of sympathy. "But that's not fair." She muttered in Bella's defence. "Jake is the one that usually disrupts the class. His friends do too, they're all the same."

Sarah was shocked to hear this. She looked at Bella sadly. "Is this true?" She asked.

Bella just shrugged. It was all moot now. The decision had been made. She sank back on the couch and hung her head. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He wanted to comfort his daughter but he had to let her deal with the consequences of her actions. He had pleaded with her time and again to behave at the school. He had pointed out how important it was to create a good impression for the social workers. He was still under intense scrutiny as he fought to get full custody and stop the states interference. This whole scenario had just made things worse. "Why, Bells? Why would you do this when you knew how important it was?"

"I don't know." Bella mumbled again.

"That is not good enough." Charlie was getting increasingly frustrated with her. "Billy and Harry had to pull strings to get you into that school, Bella. We all thought being surrounded by people who care for you would help you settle in, but now I'm finding out that it's the total opposite."

"I didn't realise, Charlie." Sarah interjected. She felt partially responsible. She knew that Jacob only tolerated school, but he had special dispensation to leave at a moment's notice for valid reasons. She hadn't realised that he had been playing up in class and in doing so was getting Bella into trouble as well. Then there was Rebecca too. It hit her hard that she didn't seem to know her children as well as she thought. "I'm to blame here. I should have stressed to Jake how important it was that Bella attends regularly. I just assumed he would have realised that himself. I often forget he is only coming up to eleven."

"Maybe so." Charlie agreed. "But Bella knew herself how important this was too." He looked at his daughter again. Bella seemed to have shrunk in on herself. Rebecca was sitting next to her again, apologising in a low voice. For what Charlie didn't know. But Bella wasn't responding to the older girl.

"What happens now?" Sarah asked Charlie anxiously. "Maybe Billy can talk to the principal and try to smooth things over."

"No, there's no point. The social worker assigned to Bella's case has already insisted she attend the local establishment in Forks. There's nothing I can do. She starts Monday."

Bella suddenly came to life. "Please, daddy, no." She begged as tears began to roll down her face. "Don't make me go there. I'll behave I promise. Please…." She flung herself at him and clung to him as she continued to plead.

Moisture welled in Charlie's eyes as he tried to remain in control under the emotional onslaught from his only child. He wanted to give into her and give her what she wanted, but he really had no choice, his hands were tied. He looked at Sarah helplessly only to find that she too looked on the verge of tears. Rebecca was openly crying too. Charlie hated himself in that moment. Despite his best efforts he had let Bella down and there was nothing he could do but blame himself.

* * *

The red head leered at Jacob as he snapped at her heels. She changed direction in a blink of an eye and he was just too slow to keep up with her. He could hear his brother's frustration in his head. The red head's mate was leading the others on a similar dance on the other side of La Push. The darker skinned male whizzed around the trees near the red head, taunting Jacob and the pack. It was obvious that the coven were getting a kick out of forcing the pack to chase them. They were leading them a merry dance on purpose, just because they knew they could. The pack were like inexperienced children to them. Jacob cursed in his head, wishing he was older and stronger so he could end these wicked cold ones. The red head loomed in front of him again and he made an extra effort to fasten his pace, he lunged forward and his teeth grazed the red head's shins. She hissed at him before speeding off again, only to be replaced with the darker skinned male with his long dread locks flying behind him.

And so it went on….

* * *

Jacob was exhausted when he finally arrived home. The whole pack was. The cold ones had eventually tired of taunting the wolves and as abruptly as they had first appeared, they vanished. Sam called off the hunt. There was no way any of the youngsters had enough energy to track their enemies. So whilst Jared and Paul remained on watch until some of the others were rested, Sam sent the others home. Even though it was very late, Jacob hoped that Bella would still be at his house, waiting. He knew this wouldn't really be the case. Charlie would have picked her up and made her go home with him by now, but he still couldn't help the flood of disappointment surge through him when he went inside his house and found only his mother waiting.

Before she spoke Sarah checked him over for injuries. She asked him what had happened and he did his best to explain. He collapsed onto the old couch and his mother went into the kitchen for a moment before coming back with a plate piled high with food. Sarah knew that food was her son's fuel, without it his body couldn't function properly as he switched between forms. She passed him the plate and a glass of water before sitting in a chair opposite and watching him devour the food silently.

"Thanks mom." Jacob passed her the empty plate as he sagged back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Jake, before you go to sleep we need to talk." Sarah said gently.

Jacob opened his eyes again and scrutinised her carefully. "What's wrong? Is it Bells?" He asked, suddenly panic-stricken.

"Yes, it is." Sarah hated being the one to tell him about Bella's expulsion and wish she could have waited but it was best to get it over with.

"She was okay when I left." Jacob bolted upright as a sudden adrenaline surge chased away his exhaustion.

Sarah sighed heavily. "Bella has been expelled from the school. Skipping class today was the last straw. She will be attending the local school in Forks instead."

"What?" Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared at his mother in horror. "They can't do that."

"They can." Sarah replied tiredly. "I thought you knew how important this was, Jake. I know how difficult things are for you, and I understand that makes it hard for you when you attend classes after having missed so many through no fault of your own, but disrupting the class and getting Bella involved too has led to this outcome."

"Bells didn't do anything wrong." Jacob practically yelled at his mother. "Just go and tell them that. Tell them I'll behave and listen to the dumb teachers if that's what they want. They can't make Bells leave."

"Keep your voice down." Sarah chided him. "It's too late, Jake. Bella's case workers insist she goes to the local school in Forks. There is nothing that can be done now."

"This is not fair!" Jacob shoved his hands into his hair and gripped the ends as he let his own guilt and anger consume him. He couldn't believe it. After the trying day he'd just experienced endlessly chasing the vampires, this bad news just pushed him over the edge. Tremors coursed through his body and he was forced to retreat before he phased inside the house.

* * *

Charlie made Sam a hot drink before joining him at the table. Sam gulped the coffee down, not caring that the hot liquid burned his throat on its way down. It settled in his stomach and made him feel nauseous. He pushed the empty mug away and gazed miserably at Charlie. "I feel responsible." He muttered.

"None of this is your fault, kid." Charlie replied in surprise. He had been forced to tell Sam about Bella's expulsion from the tribal school. He had expected Sam to be a little upset but he seemed devastated and full of guilt. "I was hoping that being with Jake would help Bells settle in. I just didn't think. This is all on me."

"I was supposed to be keeping an eye on her. I should have known. If I did I would have made Jacob behave better." Sam lamented.

"I know you have to take charge of them when you're…you know, running as a wolf." Charlie lowered his voice. He always struggled when talking about Sam's alter ego. "But Jake and the others are not your responsibility outside of pack duties. You couldn't have known."

"I let her down." Sam wouldn't be dissuaded from taking the guilt on his own shoulders. He was so angry at Jacob. He knew how precarious Bella's position was. Jacob had been reckless and Sam couldn't forgive him for that. He swallowed thickly before looking at Charlie again. "Maybe Bella being friends with Jake isn't such a good idea right now. She needs stability, Charlie, and he's not exactly being a good influence at the moment."

Charlie mulled over Sam's words. What he said made sense, but Charlie also knew that Bella would not cope well with being told that she couldn't see her best friend. His daughter and Jacob were so close. However Charlie couldn't forget that it was Jacob's inability to behave maturely in class which had created the problem. The boy was still so young; because he looked so much older than his years it was easy to forget that he was not quite eleven. "It might prove too much for Bells to not see Jake at all." Charlie replied cautiously. "But it might be good to limit their interactions and always make sure one of us is there just to keep an eye on things."

Sam would have preferred an outright ban, but he could see Charlie's point. "Okay. When will you tell her?"

"Not tonight. I don't think I could take another emotional outburst right now. Bells is upset enough as it is." Charlie glanced toward the stairs. Bella was in her bedroom hiding out. "I'll sit her down in the morning and tell her then."

Sam nodded his agreement. He felt more at ease now that Charlie had made a decision. It would teach Jacob a lesson too. He had been challenging Sam's authority too many times lately. The pack needed to be cohesive but Jacob's constant chaffing at any decision that he made was making things difficult, and with the rogue coven of vampires on the loose, the pack needed to be united. Sam stood up and dumped his empty mug in the sink. "I've got to get back out there, Charlie. Jared and Paul need their break."

"You be careful." Charlie warned him.

"Always am." Sam smiled wearily as Charlie patted him on the shoulder. He glanced toward the stairwell. He knew Bella would be seeking out her black wolf for comfort around midnight and he wanted to be back in time to meet her. With this thought in mind he bid Charlie good night and left to start his patrol.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Part Thirty-A Bitter Symphony**

Bella was devastated when Charlie sat her down the next morning and told her what he had decided regarding her friendship with Jacob. She just couldn't believe he was punishing her so cruelly. She knew she had screwed up and was already paying the price for that by being yanked out of the tribal school, but to limit her time with Jacob on top of all this upheaval was, in her mind, uncalled for. "Please, dad. Don't do this to me. Jake's my best friend, you know this. I promise I'll do anything. I'll behave in this new school. I'll attend each lesson. I'll do all my homework, just please…."

"Bells, stop." Charlie felt overwhelmed by his daughter's emotional reaction. He knew she would be upset but she was becoming hysterical. Her face had turned white and she was having difficulty breathing. "You need to calm down, kiddo. Take deep breaths."

Bella tried but couldn't seem to gulp in enough fresh air. Tears began to stream down her face and she held her chest as it became tight. Charlie was alarmed. He left her briefly while he hunted down a paper bag, upon his return he hunkered down in front of Bella and told her to breathe into the bag. He had witnessed panic attacks before when he was interviewing suspects at the station. This was an old tried and tested method to help the person calm down enough to breathe properly. The paper bag bulged as Bella exhaled deeply before retracting again when she drew in a sharp breath. Finally after a couple of moments doing this she finally calmed down enough to breathe properly on her own. Charlie took the bag away from her and peered into her face. He felt his heart constrict at the sadness shining in her big brown eyes.

"I'm not doing this to punish you, kiddo." Charlie said gently as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll still see Jake during the week, just not every day that's all."

"But with you and Sam supervising." Bella replied bitterly. "It's not fair, dad. I'm nearly thirteen, and what's it got to do with Sam anyway."

Charlie let go of her shoulder and rubbed his forehead to try and stop the ache in his head. He had failed Bella so many times already. He was beginning to wonder if he was doing the right thing now. But then again Bella did rely on Jacob far too much to bolster her confidence. She needed to stand on her own two feet, and Jacob's recent actions had gotten her into a whole heap of trouble. No, despite the fact he hated upsetting her, Charlie knew he had to do this. "It's not as bad as you think, Bells. Just give it time."

Bella stood up and looked at him miserably. "I'm going to my room." She ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door, not for the first time. Charlie flinched as the sound seemed to reverberate through his skull.

* * *

"This is a stupid idea." Sarah whispered to Billy as they waited for Jacob to come out of his room. He had slept through most of the morning as he tried to recover from his exertions from the day before. "I can't believe Charlie thinks this is a good idea."

"I tried to make him change his mind but he's adamant that this is for the best." Billy sighed as he glanced at his wife. Charlie had called him earlier that morning and told him what he was planning to do. Billy had been surprised and even more so when Charlie revealed the reason why. He'd had no idea that his son had been playing up at school, or that he had inadvertently got little Bella into trouble too. Not only that but one of the twins had skipped too. Sarah had kept that quiet. He doubted she would have even told him if Charlie hadn't called. He felt more and more out of the loop as far as his children were concerned. "Anyway maybe it will be good for Bella and Jake to have some distance from each other. He'll have more time to focus on his studies."

Sarah snorted derisively. "Unbelievable. Being with Bella is the only thing that offers Jake comfort. Doing what he does every day is wearing him down and he never complains, not once. I understand that he should have thought things through as far as his behaviour at school was concerned, but pulling him and Bella apart is madness. Maybe if you spent some more time with him instead of focusing all your attention on Embry and that floozy you knocked up, you would have been more aware of what Jake is going through."

Billy's hands curled into fists as he glared at his wife. He should have guessed this was coming. So much for acting like adults for the children's sake! She just couldn't keep her barbed comments to herself. "Embry is my son too, and I have a lifetime to make up to that kid. As for Tiffani…."

"I don't want to hear about fucking Tiffani." Sarah snapped as she crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

"Sarah, for goodness sake….."

"What's going on?" Jacob strolled into the front room and interrupted his warring parents. He looked at them uneasily before throwing himself on the old couch. "Why are you here?" He asked Billy directly. It had been ages since he had seen his father, and his sudden appearance now meant that something was clearly wrong.

Billy gave Sarah a meaningful glance before sitting down on the arm of the couch next to his son. He smiled at him weakly as he tried to summon up the courage to break the bad news about Bella. "Jake, your mom and I…"

"Don't include me in this." Sarah interjected angrily. "I've already told you what I think."

Billy shot her a glare before returning his attention to his bewildered son. He studied Jacob carefully. It had been a while since he'd really taken the time to notice the changes in his boy. Jacob's face had lost the childish roundness that signalled his true age. His expression was more hardened now and his dark eyes showed that he had seen things that no child should have to witness. He looked so much like a man now, and it wasn't just because of his crazy growth spurt. There was a darkness simmering in Jacob that Billy had never seen before and it worried him.

"Just tell me what this is about?" Jacob demanded as he looked between his parents. "I heard you arguing about Embry and his mother. Is this about the divorce? Because if it is leave me out of it." He began to rise but Billy put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "What?" Jacob was getting riled up now. "Just tell me. I want to call Bells and…."

"This is about Bella." Billy's words stopped Jacob in his tracks. He frowned as he focused his confused gaze onto his father. Billy swallowed the lump in his throat. This was not going to be easy. "Charlie called me this morning and asked me to talk to you."

"What's wrong with Bells?" Jacob instantly began to panic. He began to get up again as if he was about to flee out the door and go straight to her. Billy pushed down on his shoulder again but he knew that Jacob could easily shrug him off if he wanted to.

"Bella is fine, son." Billy assured him quickly. "Charlie told me about Bella's expulsion and the reasons behind it."

Jacob gritted his teeth and ran a hand restlessly through his tousled hair. "I can't believe everyone overreacted. I already said I'm sorry. You can talk to the school right and get Bells back in." He looked at Billy expectantly.

"No, I can't." Billy replied flatly. Jacob's expression darkened at this news. Sarah sat on the other side of her son and put a calming hand on his arm. She didn't say anything but waited for Billy to continue. So much for her support, Billy thought to himself bitterly. "There's no easy way to say this, Jake. So I'm gonna be blunt. Charlie has decided that it would be best if you and Bella didn't see each other every day for a while. Instead until Bella settles into her new school he thinks it best that you're limited to one supervised visit every week."

This time there was no way that Billy could hold him down. Jacob sprang nimbly to his feet, pushing his parent's hands away as they tried to stop him leaving. Tremors ran through his body as he began to back away from them. He was livid. How dare they do this? It was none of their business. It was beyond cruel. He and Bella hadn't done anything bad to deserve such a harsh punishment. They all knew what Bella meant to him. He couldn't believe that they would allow this. He could see that his mother wasn't happy about the situation, he had heard her say so, but he felt utterly betrayed by his father. He couldn't understand why Billy would allow this and not try to persuade Charlie to back down.

"It's all about Embry now isn't it?" Jacob yelled at his father. "You don't care about me or this family. All you care about is him. You won't even take my side against Charlie. I hate you for this."

"That's not true." Billy reached out for his son but Jacob retreated further. He was on the verge of shifting and it was dangerous for anyone to be near him when he was in such a bad place mentally. "I care about all my children equally."

"That's not what mom thinks." Jacob retorted.

Billy turned to glance at his wife. Sarah's guilty expression said it all. He couldn't believe that they all thought this. He shot her another glare before pleading with his son again, but Jacob was in no mood to listen. He had to leave or there was a good chance he would phase in the house. With one last fierce look in Billy's direction, he fled the house.

* * *

"Will you stop playing that same turgid symphony over and over?" Esme lost her temper as Edward continued to bang on the keys of his grand piano. He was doing it deliberately to rile her. They had been relocated in Alaska for a week and already she felt like she was going out of her mind. Carlisle was out interviewing for another job. Alice and Jasper had left for the airport to pick up Rosalie and her mate Emmet , who were on their way home from a tour of Africa. She had been left to babysit Edward in case he decided to slip away and give into his addiction. It had only been a few hours and already she wanted to wring his neck.

A sly smile crossed Edward's pallid face as he changed the tune to a funeral march. Esme gave into her urges and flew over to the piano. She grabbed hold of the lid and slammed it down on his long fingers. There was a sickening crunch as his bones broke. "I told you to stop." She snapped at him.

Edward made no sound. Instead he shot her a death glare and began to snap the bones in place. The crunching sound set Esme's teeth on edge. Within seconds Edwards fingers were perfectly straight again as the bones simply melded together. "Carlisle would not be happy if he knew what you just did."

"I don't care." Esme retorted.

"I know you don't." A sardonic smile crossed Edward's lips as he regarded her thoughtfully. "He also won't be happy if he knew what you are planning, dear Esme."

"Damn you." Esme cursed as her hands curled into fists. She hated Carlisle's protégé with a passion. Edward was the first person her mate had ever changed and he was like a son to Carlisle. "You and your sickening ability to read minds; just stay out of my head."

"If only it was that easy." A tortured expression contorted his handsome face and he dropped his gaze to his slender hands.

"I'm not interested in your feeling sorry for yourself crap." Esme muttered as she withdrew and sat down daintily on the expensive leather sofa that was their most recent purchase. To Esme it was just another waste of money, there was no way she was going to continue living in Alaska for much longer. She was concerned about Bella's safety and was determined to get her mate to relocate to Forks, Edward and his addiction be dammed.

"Yes, I know you despise me, Esme." Edward said bitterly. "I also know that you want to move on from here and the only thing standing in the way of that is me."

"And?" Esme arched her perfectly manicured brows. She wondered where he was going with this.

"I know something you don't know." Edward's sardonic smile was back as he taunted her in a singsong voice.

"What do you know?" Esme's golden eyes glinted coldly as she regarded Edward with dislike.

"Ask Carlisle." Edward sneered as he spun round and lifted the lid on his grand piano. He began to play the irritating symphony again loudly just to torture Esme some more.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think? Thanks.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Thirty One-Sam and Leah**

Sam tried to engage Bella in conversation but she wasn't having any of it. She was still too angry about him supervising her upcoming visit with Jacob like she was some kind of five year old. It was to be her last time seeing him before school started on the Monday. Charlie had decided it was best that she didn't see Jacob during the week as it would distract her from her studies. He wanted her full attention on school. This had not gone down well with Bella. She had sulked and refused to speak to her father, but to no avail. Charlie stood firm and warned her that if she carried on with her little tiff he might block this visit from Jacob as well. Bella had decided she didn't want to risk it, so she backed down even though she didn't want to, although she had managed to sneakily call Jacob a couple of times without Charlie or Sam realising. She had become adept at sneaking around over the years.

"You know we're all just thinking about you, don't you?" Sam tried again. After their mini breakthrough a few days ago where she had openly cried in front of him, he felt like things had taken a huge step backwards. Bella obviously blamed him for the situation with Jacob as much as Charlie. He wished she could understand that it was being done for her own good.

"Can you just stay out of it?" Bella replied irritably as she kept her eyes trained on the flat screen in front of her. She didn't want to hear Sam's half assed apologies. He was complicit with her father and that made him enemy number one again in her book.

Sam became impatient with her. He'd had days of her unburdening herself to his wolf, telling him how angry she was at his interference and wishing that he would just keep his opinions to himself. It had been so hard listening to her talk about him like this and twice he'd had to leave abruptly because he got upset. Of course Bella had no clue who her wolf friend was. In her mind he was someone she could vent to without being judged. For Sam it caused nothing but heartache and he was beginning to struggle keeping the secret to himself.

"You can stay mad all you want." Sam tried again. "But Charlie is under a lot of pressure from the social services. He's doing this to make sure that he gets custody of you, so perhaps you should cut him some slack."

His words hit home. Bella flinched as she glanced up at him. "You don't think I don't know that."

"Don't be scared." Sam hunkered down next to her when he saw the fear in her eyes. He hadn't meant to frighten her. "It will work out."

Bella sucked her lower lip into her mouth as she tried to hold her tears back. She didn't want Sam to see her cry again. "I forgot to tell you I invited Leah Clearwater over today as well."

"What?" Sam was taken completely by surprise.

"Don't worry my dad knows about it. He likes Leah and thinks it will do me good to have another girl to hang out with." Bella watched Sam's reaction carefully. She hadn't really invited Leah around for that reason. The older girl had expressed an interest in Sam, and Bella thought she would prove a good distraction and keep him occupied while she spent time with Jacob.

"Charlie didn't mention anything to me." Sam frowned as he stood back up. He guessed Bella had done it on purpose and he was annoyed.

"I only told him just before he left for work." Bella drew her knees up to her chest and looped her arms around them. She looked up at Sam from under long lashes as she tried to act innocent. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Why would I?" Sam wasn't going to play her game. He just shrugged nonchalantly before leaving the room. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing how much it bothered him.

* * *

Harry Clearwater dropped his daughter off at the Swan's, along with Jacob. He had offered to take Billy's son along too, seeing as his own daughter was heading to Forks. "You enjoy yourselves now." He said cheerfully.

Leah kissed her father affectionately on the cheek and stood with Jacob in the front drive to wave him off. Once her father's truck was out of sight she smiled slyly at Jacob. "Right, you and Bella clear off at the first opportunity to give me some time alone with Sam, got it?"

"Loud and clear." Jacob replied in amusement as he pretended to salute her.

Leah rolled her eyes at his immature behaviour before leading the way up the porch steps. She rapped on the front door a few times before fluffing up her hair and smoothing it down to make sure the fine strands were all in place. She wished she had a mirror to check her makeup was not smudged but in her haste to leave her house, she had forgotten. Leah was wearing her best skinny jeans along with a low cut t-shirt. She knew she had a good figure, lots of boys commented on it. But their opinions didn't matter; it was only Sam's she was worried about.

Bella was the one to answer the door. Leah found herself elbowed unceremoniously out of the way by Jacob as he scooped Bella up in a tight bear hug and swung her round. "Watch it." She snapped irritably as Bella's legs nearly collided with her as Jacob continued to spin around in a crazy circle. She was secretly envious of the way the kid greeted Bella. If only Sam would run out like that and embrace her and squeeze her tight as if he hadn't seen her in forever. She fluffed her hair up again before barging past Jacob and Bella and striding inside.

"Someone's got a bee up their butt." Jacob snickered as he finally put a breathless Bella down.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes." Bella smiled properly for the first time in days as she grabbed the front of Jacob's t-shirt and pulled him inside.

"I can see you missed me." Jacob grinned happily as Bella let go of his shirt and took his hand instead.

"In your dreams." Bella said disdainfully as she pretended to pout. "Things have been so much quieter without you chewing my ear off." She teased. God, it felt good to share banter with Jacob again. It had only been a few days and she had missed him so much.

"Always." Jacob's smile widened as he pulled his hand out of hers and began to tickle her instead. Bella began to giggle helplessly as he continued his assault, making her breathless all over again. How did he always know where her weak spots were? In the end she begged for him to stop, and with a wicked smile on his face he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder playfully while she tried to regain her breath.

Their mirth disappeared as Jacob carried Bella into the front room. Sam's serious expression dampened their good mood. Jacob carefully placed Bella back on her feet. Leah had pulled a stack of DVD's out of the television cabinet and was sorting through them. "Sam wants to watch a film." She said unnecessarily. She seemed a bit irritated, obviously watching some trashy DVD hadn't been what she was expecting.

"You won't find anything in there." Bella left Jacob's side and went to join Leah on the floor. Jacob and Sam remained standing in the middle of the room in a silent stand off as they glared at each other whilst the girl's backs were turned. "They're my dad's fishing DVDs."

"Ugh, I recognise these. My dad has the same ones." Leah pulled a face making Bella laugh.

"You too, huh?" Bella picked up the DVD's and began to stack them. "I thought it was just my dad who had bad taste."

"Well they are friends." Leah pointed out as she returned Bella's smile. She glanced behind her at Sam, who was still staring stonily at Jacob. She frowned, wondering what the problem was between them, before turning her attention back to Bella and whispering conspiratorially to her. "You know it might be a good idea to go for a walk. It's not raining for once. You and Jake could walk ahead and I'll keep you know who company."

Bella liked this idea. She nodded eagerly and scrambled to her feet. "Hey, Jake, wanna go for a walk. We could stop off at the diner on the way back and get a takeaway." Bella sighed as she darted a glance at Sam. "You don't mind, do you?" She checked. Even he couldn't disapprove of that. Sam looked at her intently for a moment before shrugging his assent.

Jacob's mood immediately improved again as he smiled at Bella affectionately. He held out his hand and she took it instinctively. Leah envied them their easy friendship. She had never had that with a boy, they usually only wanted one thing from her. While Bella went to get her coat and shoes on, Leah stayed behind with Sam, trying to pluck up the courage to start a conversation with him. He was so serious all of the time, she never usually found it hard to converse with the opposite sex, but Sam Uley was a mystery. With his stoical expression it was always hard to tell what he was thinking.

"It's nice to see Bella smile." Leah said eventually. "I never see her relax like that with anyone other than Jake. Even if he is a moron."

Sam looked at her sceptically. "If you say so." He muttered. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans. "We better go then." He waited for Leah to walk ahead of him before leaving the house.

* * *

Jacob and Bella walked far ahead of Sam and Leah. They spoke to each other in quiet whispers, sometimes laughing and larking about. Jacob would chase Bella around in circles. She would run off, always knowing that he could catch her easily. He would then scoop her up and playfully chuck her over his shoulder as she pretended to try and break free. They were like a couple of carefree kids as they teased each other relentlessly. Sam kept a close eye on them making sure they didn't wander off too far. Charlie would never forgive him if anything happened to Bella on his watch. Leah walked next to him in silence for a while as she tried to think of something engaging to say, but she kept drawing a blank. All of Sam's attention was on Jacob and Bella in front of them. He appeared to worry about Bella a lot.

"She's stronger than you think you know." Leah finally said, breaking Sam out of melancholic thoughts.

"What?" Sam finally looked at Leah properly for the first time since they'd left the house.

"Bella….she's stronger than you think. You shouldn't worry about her so much." Leah repeated her earlier refrain. "I know she's like your kid sister or something. But she just needs to stand up for herself. I am sure she will in time."

"Bella has been through a rough time. She needs protecting." Sam stated firmly.

"Trying to protect her all the time only stops her from growing and standing on her own two feet." Leah retorted. In her mind Sam was taking the whole protective brother thing a bit too far. She was the same with Seth, but she knew when to back off. "Bella needs room to breathe. I don't think anyone is giving her that chance."

Sam stopped in his tracks and glared at her. "What would you know? You come from a loving home. You've never had a moment's insecurity in your life."

Leah was hurt by the ferocity in his tone. She hadn't meant to upset him but she stood her ground. One thing her parents had taught her, especially her mother, was to always stand up for herself. She may be attracted to Sam but she wasn't going to allow him to ride roughshod all over her. "Don't talk to me like that. I know I'm lucky to come from a good home but that doesn't mean I don't have eyes. Bella has lots of people who care about her, but those same people are holding her back even if they think they're doing it in her best interests."

"Whatever." Sam wasn't interested in getting into a fight with Leah Clearwater. She had no idea how tough life could be. Everything came easily to her. She was the most popular girl at school; she had numerous friends, a loving home with two parents who adored her. She couldn't ask for a better brother than Seth. She had no idea what it was like to struggle, and she had no idea about his life.

Up ahead Jacob and Bella were mucking about again. Bella giggled as Jacob lifted her up and swung her round in endless circles until she was dizzy. Sam had never really witnessed Jacob and Bella when they were around each other for a period of time. Usually they hid away from others, either in the Black's garage when Bella was visiting the res, or up in Bella's room when Jacob came to Forks. She looked so carefree and happy. Not like how she was around him. It upset him and darkened his mood.

"I'm sorry if you think I was out of line." Leah apologised as she tried to get his attention focused back on her. She had never had to work so hard to get a boy's attention in her life and she found it frustrating. "Maybe you need to get to know me better." She suggested.

Sam glanced at her briefly. "Maybe."

"Cool." Leah tried to come up with a way to get Sam out on some kind of date. Without Bella in front of him to worry about, maybe he would be more relaxed. He was obviously feeling the strain of looking out for Charlie's kid, and she knew how close Sam was to the Chief of Police. He was like a father figure to Sam. "Um…there's a new film out at the cinema called Traction. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah." Sam replied indifferently.

"It's meant to be good. You like action films, don't you?" Leah asked desperately.

"I'm not bothered." Sam shrugged.

"Well I was thinking of going." Leah continued.

"Right."

"I was thinking we could go." Either the boy was clueless or he was secretly enjoying making her work hard for his attention. Leah couldn't decide which.

"Isn't that film a fifteen?" Sam questioned as he glanced at her again.

"Yes, so?"

"Bella's too young. I can't…."

"I wasn't talking about Bella coming along." Leah huffed as she finally let her frustration boil over. "I was talking about just you and me."

Sam halted again. He ran a hand through his hair restlessly as his brow furrowed. "I don't…."

Jacob suddenly laughed loudly interrupting Sam before he could respond. Bella had finally found Jacob's weak spot and she was tickling him mercilessly. They were standing on the edge of the sidewalk and one of Bella's feet was planted in the road. Cars were zooming perilously close. Sam tore his eyes away from Leah and yelled at Jacob to watch what he was doing. His loud shouts startled Bella, who staggered back further into the road. A car had to swerve to avoid her. Jacob quickly yanked Bella back onto the sidewalk. Sam was livid when he reached them.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" He snapped at Jacob.

"Back off." Jacob fumed. Sam was getting on his last nerve. He was tired of his interference.

"No I won't. Bella could have been hurt. This is the reason you're being kept apart, you're just too immature." Sam continued to rant.

"Stop it." Bella took Jacob's side and shouted at Sam. "It wasn't Jake's fault it was mine."

"Charlie asked me to keep you safe and that's what I'm doing." Sam retorted. "We're going back to the house."

Leah finally joined them. Bella was staring at Sam resentfully while Jacob looked like he was having trouble controlling his own temper. God, these kids are a mess, Leah thought to herself. She decided to take charge otherwise things were going to escalate. "Bella, Sam was right. You were in the road. You could have been hurt. He was just looking out for you. And Jake, you should have known better."

Sam seemed surprised at this unexpected support. He looked at Leah gratefully and she smiled at him in return. "I suppose I could have been more careful." Bella apologised grudgingly as Leah's words sank in and she realised the older girl had a point. "I'm sorry." She said directly to Sam.

Her sudden apology mollified him and he nodded his acceptance. Jacob however remained stubbornly silent. There was no way he was going to say sorry to Sam Uley.

Leah was satisfied that things had been dealt with. "Good, we're near the diner now anyway. Let's get some takeaway and we can eat it back at the house."

"Sounds good." Jacob agreed as he took hold of Bella's hand and began to walk off in that direction. He ignored Sam as he walked past him.

"See you don't always have to be confrontational." Leah said to Sam pointedly.

"Maybe." Sam gave her a half smile before he hurried after Jacob and Bella.

The smile softened Sam's serious expression and only enhanced his good looks in Leah's mind. She longed to get that smile from him again, and much more. Leah was hooked. With a determined glint in her eyes she followed after the others. She was making headway with Sam, she was sure of it.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Thirty Two-A Threat**

Jacob was in the lead. He was faster than the others. With each year that passed his speed and strength increased exponentially. Sometimes even though it could be a strain juggling his life as a protector and his human life, it was moments like this, when he was running as a wolf, and pushing his huge body to its limits, that Jacob felt the most alive. Just behind him ran Sam and after him the others. Jacob could feel Sam's irritation through the pack mind link; he hated that fact that Jacob was faster than he was. Sharing this emotion with his fearless leader only made Jacob increase his speed, he wanted to show the older boy that he was better than he was. Every day it was getting harder and harder dealing with Sam's authority. The fracture in their tenuous relationship was becoming increasingly apparent and was felt deeply by the others. And it was all over Bella.

In front of Jacob the red headed vamp leapt wildly in the air as she tried to escape his snapping jaws. She seemed surprised that he had managed to get so close and it unnerved her. She looked over her shoulder and glared at the russet wolf. For the first time Jacob saw actual fear in her eyes and it pleased him. Good, she should be afraid. He saw her flip to one side and her mate took her place in front of him. Jacob was prepared for this, they were going to try and blindside him. He used the forward momentum from his strong legs to push harder. As her mate with the long dirty blonde hair swerved to his left side, Jacob did the same. For the first time he managed to get a good hold of the big male vampire. His teeth clamped down on the male's leg and Jacob drew to a halt, shaking the male vampire in a frenzied motion. The male's limbs contorted wildly as he tried to break free, but Jacob's jaws were like vices as he bit down and used his great weight to pin the male vampire down.

He was immediately joined by his brothers, who swarmed around the male and began to help Jacob dismember the vampire. The male's screams rent the air as he thrashed around, trying in vain to escape. But there was none. The red head suddenly reappeared. Her violent screams matched her mates as she tried to intervene and stop the pack tearing him apart. Sam and Jared broke away from their brothers and kept her at bay while Jacob and the rest of the pack finished the male off.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The red headed witch screamed as her face contorted into a vicious snarl. "I'LL GET MY VEGEANCE. YOU KILL MY MATE I'LL KILL YOURS." She shook her fist at Sam and Jared as they roared their defiance at her threat. In their minds it was empty. Her red hair blew around her head like the snakes of medusa as she cursed them over and over. "I SWEAR I WILL GET MY REVENGE." With this last bloodcurdling vow she suddenly vanished into thin air.

* * *

Bella sat in front of the school principal and listened politely as she outlined what behaviour she expected from her. "I've read your case file, Isabella." She revealed. This made Bella's skin flush in mortification. She sank lower in her seat as the principal, Mrs Stewart, gazed her at her sternly over the rims of her glasses. "I want you to know I will not tolerate disobedience and poor attendance. You are being given a second chance here so take advantage of it. I expect exemplary behaviour from you. Do we understand each other, miss?"

"Yes, Mrs, Stewart." Bella replied respectfully, although secretly she had the urge to pull every grey hair out of the older woman's head. She was astonished at the anger building up inside and had to place her hands under thighs to keep them from shaking. It wasn't the first time a surge of irrational anger had consumed her. The last time had been when she slapped Rebecca in the restaurant in Port Angeles.

"Good." Mrs, Stewart shuffled the pile of papers which had been sent from the tribal school into a neat pile before placing them carefully back in Bella's file. "I am a great admirer of your father. Chief Swan is an amazing man and is highly thought of in the community. It would be a shame if his daughter let him down now, wouldn't it?"

Bella gritted her teeth as she nodded her head in response. There was no way she could verbally reply. It was obvious the principal thought she was some kind of spoilt brat. She fought the urge to slap the old woman and instead counted to ten in her head to try and defuse her temper. The principal seemed unaware of Bella's struggles. She barely looked at her. Instead she continued to give Bella a list of the school rules before eventually passing her a lesson plan. "We have decided to put you in the same grade as your peers. I won't have any of this nonsense of you mixing with ten year olds. You are a bright girl I am sure you can catch up. I have arranged for you to have extra lessons both at lunch and after school."

Bella's face whitened at this injustice. Her fingers dug into the soft leather of the chair she was sitting in as she stared back at the principal with dislike. Mrs, Stewart didn't fail to notice this and she pursed her thin lips as she looked back at Bella with equal dislike. "I suggest you adjust your attitude, Isabella, otherwise you will have trouble fitting in. Your last teachers reported that you were disruptive in class and hung around with the class troublemakers, all of them being boys. Maybe instead of trying to pretend you are one of the boys try being a girl. Dismissed." She finished abruptly as she waved at Bella to leave the office.

"Yes, Mrs, Stewart." Bella ground out as she hurried from the office. She was shaking, but not with fear, it was with anger. She was so tired of the adults in her life presuming she was some kind of troublemaker. It was unfair and wrong. With the threat of social services hanging over her head, Bella knew she had to be on her best behaviour, but it was so damn hard when no one would give her a break. The bell went for her first class of the day and she forced herself to calm down. She needed to remain focused and in control if she had any chance of surviving her first day.

* * *

Bella snuck out of the school during lunch. She had fifteen minutes to gobble down her lunch before she was due at her math's class so she could have some extra tutoring. However she had arranged to meet Jacob at the back of the school during lunch and she wasn't going to miss that for anything. It had been tricky enough getting to arrange the meeting as it was. She was furious that the snotty principal had put this unexpected barrier in her path. He was waiting for her near the trees surrounding the back of the playing field. Even from a distance Bella could see that he was hyped up. His dark eyes were glowing and he looked like he was on some kind of high. He couldn't keep still. As soon as he spotted her he grinned happily and jogged out to meet her.

"What are you thinking?" Bella questioned him as he came into the open. "What if someone sees you?" She steered him back to the umbrella cover of trees.

"Sorry, didn't think." Jacob said dismissively as he picked her up in a tight bear hug.

"Did you have trouble sneaking out of school?" Bella asked worriedly when he eventually set her down on her feet.

"Sneak out?" Jacob seemed confused for a second before he caught her drift. "Oh, yeah." He hadn't even been in school that morning. He was still pumped up on adrenaline from his first ever vampire kill.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella peered at him curiously. He was acting strange. He couldn't stop fidgeting. "You're not in trouble are you?"

"No more than usual." Jacob joked as he smiled down at her. He reached out to take her hand and interlinked his fingers with hers. "Come on I found a cool place to sit and have lunch."

"I can't." Bella sighed sadly.

"Why?" Jacob's good mood plummeted. He had been looking forward to spending some time with Bella without Sam or Charlie looming over them. He was supposed to be heading back home to rest after the dramatic events of the morning, but he had managed to circumnavigate Sam's orders and still come to meet Bella. He was certain that Sam had an inkling of what he was up to otherwise why would he command that he go straight home.

"The dumb principal, who clearly hates me, is making me take on extra tuition to catch up with the rest of the class." Bella replied irritably. "She's done it on purpose. You should have heard her this morning. She clearly thinks I'm a brat."

"Don't listen to her." Jacob shared her indignation. He was so tired of adults interfering in his and Bella's life. If he wasn't getting lectures from his parents, which was a joke as they couldn't seem to sort out their own lives, or from the teachers at the tribal school, he was getting it in the neck from Sam. "Just don't go to the extra tuition. They can't make you."

Bella was torn. She so wanted to spend some quality time with Jacob. It was ridiculous that they had to sneak around. But the consequences of what could happen if she bailed was more frightening. "I can't, Jake. I have to turn up otherwise I could make things worse."

Jacob squeezed her hand. Deep down he knew she was right, but it didn't stop his resentment consuming him. "Okay." He conceded. "This means that we won't be able to meet up at lunch now."

"I know." Bella felt tears well in her eyes. Life was so unfair.

"And I won't get to see you until Sunday. That's like five days away." Jacob made it sound like a year.

"I'm sorry." Bella's mouth wobbled as she tried to contain her emotions. "I'll try and call."

"Promise?" Jacob pleaded.

"Promise." Bella reluctantly pulled her hand out of his and ran back toward the school. She didn't want Jacob to see her cry.

* * *

Bella had more school work when she got home. Her brain felt like it was on fire from all the information she was trying to stuff into it. She hated school and wished she never had to go back. The other kids in her class weren't too bad. A couple of the boys had come up to her and introduced themselves. One was a blonde sporty type called Mike Newton and the other was more intellectual. He was called Eric something or other. Bella couldn't recall his last name. However she remembered what the principal had said about hanging out with boys and she kept her distance from them, instead trying to make conversation with some of the girls. Most of them were horrible but she did make one female friend. Angela Weber was a pretty girl, rather quiet, with long black hair and huge glasses. They were too big for her petite face and kept slipping down her nose so she had to pushing them back up. Bella found this endearing and made an effort to talk to the girl. Angela came across as quite shy but soon relaxed as Bella asked her polite questions about herself.

"Did you have a good day?" Sam asked as he joined her at the table. Her text books were spread out in front of her taking up most of the space.

"Not really." Bella replied tartly as she kept her eyes focused on her books. Sam was babysitting her again because Charlie had been called into work on an emergency.

"You didn't have trouble with the other kids, did you?" Sam frowned as he tried to get Bella to look at him. "I can sort them out if you did."

"No." Bella said irritably.

"Do you need help with your homework then?" Sam was trying his best but she just wouldn't engage with him.

"No, thank you." Bella still refused to look at him and wished he'd leave her alone to wallow.

Sam became more aggravated at her cold attitude. He had done nothing to deserve it. He'd had a fraught morning; the red headed vampire's warning had really gotten to him. The others didn't seem fazed by it, but he was. He was older than the rest of the pack; they were still too immature to take such things seriously. They really thought they were invincible. Sam knew better. His tension and worry boiled over into anger at Bella's rude responses to his polite questions.

"Why are you so damn nasty all the time?" He yelled at her.

His raised voice startled Bella and she looked at him properly for the first time. Sam had never shouted at her before. His eyes showed his hurt as he shoved his chair back and began to stride out of the room. Bella felt guilt consume her. She knew she was being a bitch, but sometimes her anger and unhappiness got the better of her and she couldn't stop it from brimming over.

"I'm sorry." She called after his retreating figure. Sam halted. His shoulders were hunched and his head was bent forward. He looked like he had the weight of the world dragging him down. Maybe something had happened that she was unaware of. For the first time Bella decided to play nice. "I'm sorry." She said again. "I've had a bad day and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Sam took a deep breath to compose himself before turning back to face her. "I can kick their asses if they're giving you trouble."

"I don't think it would look good if you kicked the teacher's asses." Bella smiled weakly at her lame joke.

"So it's the olds you've got problems with." Sam sat back down at the table and returned her smile tentatively. She had finally let down her guard around him and he was glad of it. It felt like the time she had cried in front of him and had allowed him to comfort her. That was before she retreated behind her walls again. He didn't want to lose this small connection with her, not again. "I can help you study, if you want?" He offered.

"If you're sure you don't mind." Bella decided to accept his offer. She was still feeling guilty about upsetting him. He seemed so eager to help and if this made him feel better than she was prepared to compromise.

"I don't mind, honestly." Sam smiled at her again as he reached out and picked up her text books.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think? Thanks.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Thirty Three-Time Passes**

Time began to slip by without anyone seeming to notice. The days turned into weeks, turned into months, than two years passed. In the autumn Bella turned fifteen she celebrated with a few friends on First beach in La Push. Jacob was thirteen now and well over six foot tall. Sam too had grown; he was now eighteen and had the muscular build of a weightlifter. Bella had no idea how they managed to maintain their physiques. It wasn't like she ever saw them work out. Their friends were the same. Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared and Seth all boasted amazing bodies and were the envy of all the teens on the reservation. Bella was beginning to think it was something in their genes. None of the other guys their age had achieved such perfection.

Her relationships with Jacob and Sam had changed considerably over the last couple of years. It had taken time but slowly she had come to accept Sam living under the same roof with her. She had finally settled down in her new school, and with her new friend Angela Weber's help, had managed to widen her circle of friends enough to feel more comfortable. Every night Sam had taken it upon himself to help her with her homework, and with all the extra tuition forced upon her, she had finally caught up to her peers. Charlie had gained full custody after intense scrutiny from the social services. It had been touch and go, but with Bella thankfully showing signs of improvement at school they had finally given him the good news, although with an unwanted proviso that they would be checking in with Bella yearly.

The biggest change for Bella had been in her friendship with Jacob, as they had both matured something had altered between them. Bella couldn't put it into exact words, but their once easy friendship had become harder to maintain. Sometimes she felt like there was a wall between them. With her newfound friendships at school she didn't always have time to go to the reservation and see Jacob. Even though the rules had been relaxed and Charlie had told her she could visit Jacob whenever she wanted, as long as she kept up with her schoolwork, she found herself pulled in different directions. She thought maybe the difference in their ages was beginning to make itself felt. It might only be two years but at fifteen and thirteen respectively it might as well have been ten. But she couldn't put it down to just that, it was as if they didn't seem able to talk easily and tease each other like they did when they were younger. Every word or secretive glance had a hidden meaning. She felt like she couldn't read him like she used to and that saddened her. Sometimes he would act out when she had to cancel their long anticipated get togethers, even if it was through no fault of her own. Once Jacob hadn't spoken to her for a whole week when he found out she had let him down because she had gone out with Angela to celebrate her birthday with her and some other friends. Bella hadn't meant to keep the truth from him but sometimes it was easier than having to give long explanations.

Then there were the many times when they had been together he would mysteriously take off without a decent explanation. She had let it pass in the past, but the older she grew the less tolerant she was becoming over his weak excuses. He was hiding things from her, she knew it for certain, and that just added more tension to their once close relationship. It had been Jacob's idea to celebrate her birthday in La Push. He and the pack had built a huge bonfire, and with the adults supervising discreetly at a distance, he had invited their inner circle of friends as well as Angela Weber and a few other girls from Bella's social group at school. It was going to be the first time that their two worlds had come together and Jacob had been feeling pretty nervous about impressing her other friends. Like Bella he was feeling the strain between them and he hated it. She was his whole world and the thought of her slipping away from him was pretty scary.

Only soft drinks were being served. Sarah Black and Sue Clearwater had spent the whole day preparing the food. Jacob hugged the life out of his mother when she showed him the huge spread she had put on for Bella's benefit. It wasn't often she got a hug from her son now that he was a teen and embarrassed to be showing affection to a parent, so Sarah took full advantage and fussed over him until his cheeks glowed red with mortification. Unfortunately Sarah did it in full view of his brothers and Jacob knew he wasn't going to live his mother's affectionate display down for a long time. Knowing them they would be constantly teasing him about it for eternity.

Jacob was nervous about his father coming to the bonfire. He had tried to put Billy off, but he was adamant that he wanted to attend. Charlie and Harry were going to be there and he didn't understand why Jacob was trying to keep him away. Unfortunately their relationship had disintegrated over the years. Jacob wasn't a fool, he knew that Billy was seeing Tiffani Call again; Embry hadn't been able to keep that to himself. When Jacob had found out he had been so angry. It may have been great for Embry to have his so called dad practically living under his roof, but Jacob couldn't stop his bitterness consuming him. Billy was once again sneaking around. He hadn't let Sarah know and he hadn't even had the temerity to tell Jacob and his sisters to their faces that he was settling down with his former lover. Jacob had been forced to keep this information to himself as he didn't want his mother upset. He hadn't even told Bella. She was quite friendly with his sisters now, especially Rebecca, and he worried she would try and persuade him to tell the twins. No, he didn't want anyone getting hurt because of his father's actions. The news had to come from Billy himself, whenever he plucked up the courage to tell his family.

With all this worry weighing him down Jacob had thrown himself into organising the bonfire party. He so wanted his Bella to have a good time, and try to recapture their old closeness. Jared was in charge of the music. He and Rebecca were attached at the hip these days as they had finally decided to become exclusive. It was odd having one of his brothers dating his older sister, only made harder because Jared had a hard time keeping his thoughts about Rebecca to himself. He sometimes took those thoughts to places Jacob would rather not be forced to see. Sam had to issue an Alpha command on Jared to stop him thinking about Rebecca when he was in his wolf form.

Sam and Jacob remained at odds with each other. That had not changed over the intervening years. After Jacob had killed the red head's mate Sam had stepped up the patrols, worried that she would carry out her threat of vengeance. But as the months and then years passed without any sign of her Sam had relaxed the tight patrols. Jacob hadn't agreed with this decision and was very vocal about it. Vampires lived for eternity and he was anxious that the red head was just biding her time. A couple of years to her were probably more like two weeks. But Sam disagreed. The two had come to blows on numerous occasions with neither of them victorious.

"Don't worry, she'll love it." Leah's voice broke through Jacob's thoughts. He was surveying the beach, checking off a list in his head to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything important.

"I hope so." Jacob replied as he gave Leah a wry smile.

"She's a lucky girl. I wish other guys could be as thoughtful as you." Leah's eyes drifted to Sam who was supervising Quil and Embry as they laid out some chairs. He was acting like a drill sergeant as he barked orders at them.

"Why do you bother, Lee?" Jacob asked as he saw her watching Sam wistfully. "He's an ass. You can do better."

"I'm making a breakthrough, I'm sure of it." Leah said aloud as if trying to convince herself.

"What about that guy you were dating?" Jacob prompted her. Leah Clearwater was a total babe. He couldn't understand why she was so keen on Samuel Uley. She could have anyone she wanted. She did date but it was obvious she wasn't really into the boys she hooked up with.

"Neil? We broke up." Leah finally turned to look at Jacob. They had developed a friendship over the years through Bella. When Bella visited La Push to see Jacob, Leah would sometimes join them and hang out, along with the twins and of course the other pack members. They were an odd group, seven hulking guys and the four girls, Bella being the smallest out of all of them. They often teased her about how tiny she was. It was all done in good humour but Bella was at a sensitive age. She had begun to wear heels to try and make herself appear taller, but this only made the teasing increase as she tripped and fell trying to wear the things.

"So you're flying solo tonight?" Jacob said in amusement.

"Not for long." Leah gave him a conspiratorial smile. "Bella's going to help me get Sam tonight."

"Ugh…don't tell me anymore." Jacob replied in disgust.

Leah punched him lightly on the shoulder as she laughed. Even though she radiated confidence Jacob could see the nervousness underneath. She may act like she was expecting Sam to fall for her charms, but secretly she was worried that it was never going to happen. Jacob just wished Sam would hook up with Leah, just so she would distract him from acting like an overprotective mamma toward Bella.

A sudden cheer went up interrupting his sombre thoughts. "The birthday girl's here." Leah said cheerfully as she ran across the sand in her bare feet to greet her.

Jacob soon overtook her as he sprinted in Bella's direction. Within seconds he had scooped Bella up in his arms and was swinging her around in a huge circle. He loved the sound of her tinkling laugh as she gripped on tightly to his broad shoulders to keep her balance. God, it felt so good to hold her. Like he often did lately Jacob held her close for a long moment before letting her body slip down his before he placed her back on her feet. Bella had filled out in the last year or so, and he was a teenage boy. He noticed, boy did he notice. It irked him that others obviously did too. He felt the curve of her breasts as they slid down his chest and it sent tingles all through his body. He noticed a faint blush coat Bella's cheeks as her feet finally sank into the sand.

"Happy birthday, Bells." Jacob didn't recognise his own voice as he spoke. It was in that in between place, sometimes deep, sometimes hoarse. Now it sounded husky. He caught a tendril of her hair and wound it round his long finger. She had woven her long, silky brown hair into a single braid, leaving a few loose hairs to frame her face. Jacob could see she had put on some make up. The mascara made her lashes longer than ever, only accentuating her large brown eyes. He was drowning in them, he was sure of it.

"Thanks, Jake." Bella blushed again as she stood on her tip toes to brush her lips across his smooth cheek. Jacob nearly came apart at the feel of her mouth on his hot skin.

"Jeez, don't keep her all to yourself." Embry shoved him playfully to one side and hugged Bella. Jacob felt his jaw clench as he glared at his half-brother. Bella was squealing with laughter as she was hauled up into one pair of arms after another as his brothers wished her a happy birthday. It had only been minutes and they had already been separated. He tried to reclaim her again but lost her in the melee as her friends from Forks arrived and took her further away from him. He watched her glance over her shoulder in his direction and saw the apology in her eyes, and then she was gone in a sea of congratulations and well wishes.

* * *

Esme packed the last of her things and sealed the trunk tightly. Her time in Alaska was over at last. Edward finally had a hold over his addiction and Carlisle deemed it safe that they could return to civilisation. The last few years had felt like a prison sentence to Esme. She had been forced to remain as Edward's babysitter while he fought his demons. Carlisle had been working and with Jasper and Alice, along with Rosalie and her mate, Emmet, drifting back and forth she had often been alone. Now they were heading out to a new place to live as a family. And Esme knew exactly where she wanted to go. She pulled out a crumpled photograph of a rundown mansion hidden deep within the forests of Washington State. It would take some months to renovate but when it was done, the whole family would be relocating to Forks.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Thirty Four-Jacob and Bella**

Bella couldn't find Jacob anywhere. Every time she tried to sneak off alone to hunt him down one of her friends would appear and pull her off in a different direction. She became increasingly frustrated as the evening wore on. Her friends from school were having a great time. Angela had brought Jessica, Lauren and Kathy along with her to celebrate Bella's birthday, and the girls had already formed major crushes on the Quileute boys. Jessica was following Quil around like a puppy who'd found its master. Her lame attempts to flirt with him to get his attention were comical. Quil seemed oblivious to what she was trying to do. To keep her away from him he kept asking her to get him some more food. Jessica was happy to comply. She would fluff up her curly black hair so that it was like a cloud around her head before rushing off to fill yet another plate for her prospective beau. Then she would rush over to him again simpering and batting her fake lashes at him. Bella felt embarrassed on her friend's behalf, so did Angela, but neither could pull their friend away from her intended target. In the end they left Jessica to her own devices.

Angela had set her sights on Embry. She looked at him adoringly from afar. She had put in contacts for the night but they made her eyes water and she had to dab at her face to mop up the tears. Embry caught her staring and appeared perplexed about why the girl was crying her eyes out as she gazed at him with an odd expression. Embry was as clueless as Quil and didn't seem to realise just what effect he was having on the teen girls at the party. Lauren stalked Paul as he roamed around the beach flirting shamelessly with any girl who had a pulse. It didn't take her long to snare him and they both disappeared into the shadows and enjoyed a heated make out session. Bella wasn't surprised; the two of them deserved each other. Bella only tolerated Lauren; it was well known that they rubbed each other up the wrong way.

That left Kathy to trail after Bella as she tried to hunt down Jacob. Where the hell could he be? The last time she had seen him he had a hurt look on his face as she was carried away by her friends on a sea of congratulations. She had looked back at him, trying to convey with her eyes alone that she was sorry, but she was beginning to wonder if he had read her correctly. She had an inkling she knew where he'd gone, but she had to ditch Kathy before she sneaked away from the bonfire party.

"You are so lucky." Kathy gushed as she stared over at Jared and Rebecca, who were unashamedly making out in full view of the other partygoers. "I can't believe you kept these hot guys all to yourself."

Bella sighed in exasperation. "Put your eyes back in Kathy." She said irritably. "It's getting embarrassing."

"Lauren's right, you can be such a killjoy sometimes, Bella." Kathy pouted as she smoothed down her short blonde crop. She had spotted Sam in the distance. He was having a heated discussion with Billy and Harry. Her father was in between them all, obviously trying to act as a mediator. She wondered what the hell was going on to cause that reaction out of Sam. Normally he was the epitome of cool. He rarely showed his anger. "Bella, are you even listening?" Kathy continued to complain.

"Look Angela's calling you." Bella lied as she gestured towards the other girl. It wasn't true. Angela was slowly trying to pluck up the courage to speak to Embry who seemed to be doing his best to look anywhere but at Angela.

"She'll be better company than you, birthday girl." Kathy snapped as she stalked off to join Angela.

* * *

Bella didn't care that Kathy was pissed. She was more Lauren's friend than hers; the two of them would often make Bella the butt of their jokes, usually teasing her mercilessly about her small size. Bella hated being so tiny. She often wished she could grow another inch or two; she was tired of being the smallest. Now that Kathy was gone Bella could concentrate on finding out what was going down with Sam and the older men. She approached them cautiously. She didn't want them to see her creeping up on them as she wanted to try and hear what they were saying. But as she drew closer she noticed Sam stiffen. He turned his head and looked directly at her. How did he know? Bella couldn't understand it. She was still quite far away and was trying to mingle with the crowd as she edged nearer. With her plan foiled she had no choice but to plaster on a fake smile and walk over to them.

"There's my birthday girl." Charlie greeted his daughter with a wide smile. He hugged her briefly before letting her go just as quick. He had learned over the past few years that it wasn't cool for a teenage girl to be shown affection in front of her friends. "Enjoying the party, kiddo?"

Bella was even more suspicious. Charlie was being overenthusiastic, which was a sure sign that he was trying to hide something. "Yeah, it's great." She replied while carefully scrutinising the others reactions. Billy and Harry were wearing matching false smiles while Sam stood to one side, scowling. Bella noticed fine tremors running up and down his arms. That was odd. "Everything alright here?" She questioned.

"Everything's fine, kiddo." Charlie replied while shooting his friend's a meaningful glance.

"You sure?" Bella looked toward Sam again. His arms were still shaking slightly. Maybe it was through anger. He wasn't managing to contort his face into its usual stoical expression. "Because from what I saw it looked like you were arguing."

"Not at all, Bella." Billy interjected.

"It was just a friendly debate." Harry laughed jovially and nudged Charlie and Billy in the sides with his elbows. "Right guys?"

"Yeah." Charlie agreed with a relieved smile.

"Sam?" Bella turned her full attention onto him. He averted his eyes and stared down at his feet.

"Why don't you go back and enjoy the party, kiddo?" Billy suddenly suggested. "You don't want to hang around us old men."

"I was looking for Jacob actually." Bella tore her eyes away from Sam and looked at Billy. At the mention of his son, she saw a guilty expression cross his face. Good, she thought viciously. He should feel guilt. Bella was appalled at the way Billy had been neglecting Jacob, she had overheard Charlie on the phone to Harry a few weeks ago talking about the fact that Billy was seeing Tiffani Call again. Bella had been horrified and felt betrayed on Sarah and Jacob's behalf. It seemed that Charlie and Harry had not been able to persuade Billy to man up and tell his family the truth. She had considered blurting out the truth to Jacob, but he had been so tense lately that she didn't want to make him feel worse. "Do you know where he is?" She continued.

"No, I thought he would have been with you actually." Billy frowned in confusion.

"I suppose you've been busy." Bella couldn't keep the barbed tone out of her voice. Billy's frown deepened as Charlie and Harry fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well I'm sure I'll find him." Bella glared at Billy one last time before she strode off.

As soon as she was out of earshot Sam confronted the three men again. "I will tell her. I'm done keeping secrets from Bella. You can see how suspicious she's getting." He snapped at them. "I'm eighteen now, you can't control what I say or do anymore."

"Sam, just hold off for a while, son." Charlie begged him.

"Why?" Sam demanded. "I thought you of all people would understand why."

"I do." Charlie approached Sam and put his hands on his shoulders. "I do get it. But like Billy and Harry said we don't know how she's gonna react. It will be a shock. You know how Bella feels about being lied too. She will feel betrayed. I would rather wait until she's eighteen."

"That's three years away." Sam said in disbelief. "Who knows what she would have managed to find out by herself by then. I don't want her hating me because I kept such a big secret from her. I want to sit her down and explain…"

"For me." Charlie begged again. "Hold off for my sake, please." He felt guilty manipulating Sam by using their father/son relationship to get his own way, but he was feeling desperate. He was so scared of losing his little girl. He kept hoping that when she was officially an adult she would be mature enough to understand his reasons behind keeping her in the dark for so many years. "Please?"

Sam locked eyes with him for a long moment before another scowl crossed his handsome face. "Well played, Charlie." He said bitterly before walking away.

* * *

He was in the Taj. Bella knew he would be. It was their safe place. Bella slipped quietly through the heavy metal doors and crept inside. Only one light was on. It illuminated the cherry red Chevy that stood proudly in the centre of the garage. It's freshly coated paint gleamed in the dull light. Jacob had recently given the truck a respray. The engine had been modified and new tires fitted. It had taken years but finally the old monster was back to looking her best. Bella spotted Jacob sitting in the cab of the truck. His forehead was pressed to the large steering wheel and his shoulders were shaking. Bella felt her heart flutter in her chest. He was crying. Jacob never cried. She felt tears well in her own eyes as she hurried over to the truck, yanked the passenger door open and climbed inside.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered over and over as she put her thin arms around him and held him tight.

Jacob lifted his head from the steering wheel and wiped at his face angrily. Bella's tears spilled down her cheeks as she let go and crawled onto his lap instead. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and pressed her lips into his hot skin. She heard his breath hitch before his arms wrapped around her in a suffocating hug. "Air, Jake." She choked out.

"Sorry." Jacob released his tight hold on her but kept his arms wrapped around her loosely. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Bella wriggled in his lap until she was more comfortable before cupping his handsome face between the palms of her hands. "I wanted to spend my birthday with you, but I just kept getting pulled in different directions. I wasn't ignoring you. I promise." More tears pooled in her eyes as she felt the tension in his body ooze away. "You know as much as I love that you organised this whole bonfire thing, I would have been just as happy if it was me and you in here, eating take out and just having fun. It seems so long since we had fun, Jake. What happened to us?"

"I don't know." Jacob replied huskily. "I just felt like I was losing you. You were always so busy. I just wanted to make today special and I ruined it."

Bella laughed throatily. "No, you didn't. It was a good party and I'm so lucky to have such a great friend to do all this for me."

They both fell silent as they stared into each other's eyes. Their breaths mingled as the tension began to ramp up between them. But this was a different kind of tension, one that they didn't really understand. Bella felt her skin heat up and it wasn't from the warmth pouring off Jacob's body. She swallowed thickly and saw him do the same. Their faces drew nearer until their noses were practically touching.

"Bells, I don't think we can be just friends anymore." Jacob whispered as his eyes flicked to her lips.

Bella's eyes drifted closed. She felt Jacob's warm breath ghost across her sensitised skin and her mouth parted slightly. Her lips tingled as ever so slowly Jacob brushed his lips against her mouth before pressing down harder. Bella gasped at the contact and her eyes fluttered open again in surprise. Jacob was looking at her anxiously, his eyes roaming her face as if worried that he had done something wrong. "Bells?"

"Jake, I…." Before Bella could continue the garage was suddenly flooded with light as the overhead lights were flipped on. Bella's eyes scrunched up as she tried to get used to the brightness. Jacob swore under his breath. His hands slid to her hips and held her in place as she tried to climb off his lap. She eventually gave up as he wasn't going to let go. Bella turned her head and looked out of the windscreen of the truck to see who their unwanted visitor was. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Sam standing in the doorway. He looked pissed. Leah was standing next to him wearing an apologetic smile.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Leah called out in amusement as Bella's skin burned with mortification.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Thirty Five-Imprinting**

"Aww you and Jakey boy were so adorkable." Leah put on a baby voice as she teased Bella about being discovered in the Taj. She laughed as Bella's skin flushed red. "I'm just teasing, girlfriend, relax."

Bella had invited Leah to stay over at her house in Forks after the birthday party ended. It had been a good way to avoid having to face Sam. She was never going to live it down being discovered sitting in Jacob's lap inside a darkened garage. She wasn't looking forward to having to explain herself to either Sam or even worse, Charlie. She wondered anxiously whether Sam would blab to her father. "What were you and Sam even doing at the Ta…I mean garage?" Bella asked accusingly.

"Chill, Bella." Leah smiled as she rolled onto her back and spread her arms wide across Bella's bed. Her face was glowing with happiness. "Sam was hunting you down. He asked me where you were but I said I hadn't seen you. But I think it was his way of starting a convo with me, you know. Then I offered to help look for you. We went all around the beach and then suddenly he stopped and said he knew where you were and we went straight to the garage. It was obviously just a ruse so he could get me alone. He looked so pissed that you and Jake were in there before us. You ruined his little plan." She laughed again and rolled back onto her front and propped herself up with her elbows. She sighed dramatically as she glanced at Bella. "It's really happening, Bella. I can feel it."

Bella wasn't so sure. Leah's explanation about Sam's motives didn't ring true. But she didn't want to spoil the older girl's happiness so she just smiled and nodded in agreement before changing the subject onto safer ground. "Did you see my friends fawning over Embry, Quil and the others? It was so painful to watch."

"Jeez, that girl with the curly black hair…." Leah wrinkled up her nose in distaste.

"That was Jessica."

"Yeah, the way she was throwing herself at Quil. I don't think the tool even realised what she was trying to do. He was more interested in stuffing his face." Leah pretended to shiver in horror.

"That's Quilly." Bella said in amusement. "Your poor brother though…."

A soft expression crossed Leah's face at the mention of her younger sibling. "Yeah, poor Sethy. He was feeling a little left out there."

"He's got years yet, he's only nine." Bella nudged Leah playfully in the shoulder.

"It doesn't help that he looks way older." Leah said thoughtfully. "It's so odd that all the guys are so big. I mean they've all had insane growth spurts. Have you ever wondered why?" She questioned Bella.

"Sometimes." Bella confessed. "But to be honest I'm so used to seeing them that way that it's just kinda normal to me now."

"I 'spose." Leah shrugged. "Although my mom is always complaining about having to buy Seth new clothes as he keeps outgrowing everything all the time." She paused as she looked apologetically at Bella. "I didn't mean to mention my mom….I…"

"It's okay." Bella assured her.

"Do you miss your mom?" Leah asked cautiously.

Bella bit down on her bottom lip as she checked that her bedroom door was shut tight. She didn't want to be overheard so she lowered her voice when she responded to Leah's question. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Of course." Leah was intrigued. She drew closer to Bella so she could hear her better.

"Renee has been writing to me." Bella revealed.

"WHAT?" Leah replied in shock.

"Keep your voice down." Bella warned her.

"Sorry." Leah whispered. "How long for?"

"About two months. She's in a rehab facility somewhere along the Florida coast. She reckons she's cured and wants to see me." Bella whispered back.

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know yet." Bella bit the inside of her cheek anxiously.

"You should tell Charlie." Leah suggested. "I mean your mom put you through hell."

"I know and I will…soon." Bella said hesitantly. "But you won't tell anyone for now, will you?"

"I said I wouldn't." Leah assured her.

"Thanks." Bella replied gratefully.

* * *

The next day after Charlie dropped Leah back home and he and Bella returned to Forks, he plucked up the courage to ask her if they could have a little chat. As soon as he asked Bella sank lower in her seat. Sam had blabbed about what he had seen, it was obvious. The last time that her father had asked her if they could have one of their little _chats_ it had been right before her periods started. Bella didn't think she would ever live the embarrassing memory down of her poor father, his face looking like he had been badly sunburnt, stuttering and stumbling over his words as he tried to explain to his equally mortified daughter, about the inner working of a woman's reproductive cycle. It had gotten worse when he offered to take her out shopping for the _necessaries_ as he called the feminine products she was going to have to learn to use.

"Do we have to?" Bella mumbled as she kept her eyes averted from his.

"Yes we do, kiddo." Charlie stated firmly as his skin began to redden. He pulled into the driveway and parked the cruiser. Bella didn't even wait for him to switch off the engine. She was out of her seat and running up the porch steps before he had a chance to catch his breath. Charlie sighed heavily as he took his time climbing out of the cruiser. He was dreading have the talk but he knew it needed to be done. He had been neglectful as far as that was concerned. He wished he could ask for Sarah's advice but as it concerned her son he didn't feel it was appropriate. As he followed his daughter into the house he tried to think of the best way to start the conversation but his mind kept coming up blank. He was just going to have to wing it and hope for the best.

* * *

"I know you've had the talk at school, Bells." Charlie said gruffly as he looked down at his hands instead of at his daughter. Jeez, even his fingers had turned red. He coughed to clear his throat.

"Yes, I have. I know all about it." Bella replied desperately as she tried to grab at any opportunity to escape this mortifying conversation. "Can I go now?"

"No can do, kiddo." Charlie said to his hands.

Bella looked up at the ceiling as her cheeks turned rosy. She prayed in her head to anyone who was listening to rescue her. Charlie coughed again and she returned her attention to him. He was fiddling with the collar of his shirt as if it was strangling him. She was worried he was going to have a heart attack. "Dad, you don't have to do this. I'm fine."

"You may think you know all about….about…it." Charlie struggled for the right words. "But then you don't."

"I do. I really do." Bella was practically begging for him to stop and just believe her.

"Maybe you know the….the…um…mechanics of it all." Charlie choked out.

The word mechanic brought Jacob to the forefront of Bella's mind. Was this her father's subtle way of bringing Jacob into the conversation? Heat crept up Bella's neck and she bit her inner cheek until it bled. Damn Sam for telling on her. She couldn't believe he had done that. There was no excuse for it. She was so angry with him. Her nails dug into the hard wood of the table as she waited for Charlie to continue.

"You're young, Bells. He's young. I know he looks like…and he's your friend…but maybe things have become very friendly between you. You need to be careful. It's a big thing." Charlie fumbled around for the right words and failed badly.

"Dad, please I can't take it." Bella begged again.

"I know these feelings are huge. I was young once you know." Charlie laughed nervously as he tugged at the collar of his shirt. "But you're too young and Jake's too young. Stay friends…that's it…stay friends. Platonic friends! That's it, stay platonic and it doesn't confuse things." He sighed in relief as he grabbed onto this one word, which in his mind was a safe word with no hidden connotations behind it. "You understand what I'm trying to say, right?"

"You want me and Jacob to enjoy ourselves together platonically." Bella couldn't hide the sarcasm in her tone, but Charlie was so happy that he had gotten his point across that he didn't pick up on it. He nodded enthusiastically as he patted her hand. "Gee, dad, thanks for making it so clear."

"Great, that's great." Charlie beamed as relief coursed through him. "We'll do this again sometime. Coffee?"

"Yeah, coffee would be good." Bella muttered as Charlie patted her hand again and went to switch on the kettle.

* * *

Sam took a seat opposite Old Quil. He had been surprised to get a summons from the head of the Ateara clan. Normally anything to do with pack business was filtered down through Billy or Harry. It was rare for the elder to get involved unless it was something very important. Sam watched as Old Quil fumbled with his spectacles before he adjusted them to sit more comfortably on his nose. It seemed like forever before the old man began to speak. The long silence only heightened Sam's nerves.

"Thanks for coming, Samuel." The elder smiled before offering Sam some refreshment. Sam refused. He just wanted to get this meeting over with. He had lot on his mind. Right about now Charlie would be having his talk with Bella. He knew that Bella was going to be angry at him for telling her father about Jacob, but dealing with her anger was a small price to pay for making sure that she was safe. He tried to block out of his mind the image of Bella sitting astride Jacob in that damn truck. He knew they were close, but he hadn't realised they were that close. "Samuel?" Old Quil's voice broke him out of his dark thoughts. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Um…no, sorry." Sam shook himself and tried to concentrate.

Old Quil rubbed his chin before continuing. As he spoke he observed Sam covertly. "You're eighteen now, Sam, which makes you officially an adult."

"I grew up years ago." Sam interjected sarcastically.

"Maybe so." Old Quil demurred. "Let me put this another way, you are the oldest among your brothers and I think it's imperative that you know the full truth about your heritage. While we have told you the most important parts of your role as a protector there is something that we've held back from telling you because we all thought you had enough to deal with, but in your case in particular, because of your age, we think it's time you knew."

Sam sat forward in his chair as he glared at the old man suspiciously. "Knew what?"

Old Quil cleared his throat theatrically before he resumed speaking. "Imprinting."

"Imprinting?" Sam questioned in confusion. "What the hell is that?"

Old Quil cleared his throat again before taking sip of water from a glass he had in front of him. "You need to listen to me carefully, Samuel. It is a hard concept to understand but I will try my best to explain. When a shapeshifter imprints on a specific girl or woman, he becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills him, and everyone and everything else in his life becomes secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shapeshifter with a need to do anything to please and protect his soul mate."

Sam's eyes widened as he listened in stunned silence to Old Quil's explanation. A slow realisation dawned on him, but he didn't interrupt as the elder continued talking.

"Imprinting occurs only after a wolf's first phasing. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time he sees the human object of his imprinting. If the shapeshifter does not react to a human subject after the first time he sees them after he phases, that means he will never imprint on that human."

Sam's head was reeling with all this new information. His thoughts drifted back to the first time he had come into contact with Bella when he had first phased. She was the first human he had seen or spent time with; his wolf had felt the connection, even if he hadn't fully understood. She had saved him back then, even though she should have been scared of him, she hadn't been. Instead she had done all she could to try and help him. He tried to remain focused as Old Quil carried on speaking.

"Imprinting can't be forced on anyone, no matter how much the shapeshifter wants it. What would happen to a wolf if rejected by his imprintee is unknown, though is assumed to be virtually impossible. The imprinter is deemed to be the perfect match to his imprintee-he may be anything she may want or need, making rejection unlikely." Old Quil paused from his lengthy explanation and took another long sip from his glass of water. "I know this must come as a big shock to you, Samuel. But you have to understand that it didn't feel right to put this burden on any of you when you were all so young. But you are a man now, and we have been worried that soon you may seek a partner, maybe even get married. It was no longer right to keep you in the dark. You had to be pre-warned, you more than the others because of your age."

Sam didn't respond, instead he sat back in his seat and mulled over what the elder had revealed. It was mind boggling and he was having trouble getting his head around it. He should be scared, but he wasn't. He thought of Bella and the deep connection she had with his wolf. It didn't quite fit the pattern that Old Quil had described but Sam ignored this part and focused on what he thought did.

"What are you thinking, Samuel?" Old Quil asked after another lengthy silence. He had expected to be bombarded with angry questions from the young man, but Sam seemed rather calm about it.

Sam finally looked the elder directly in the eyes as a slow smile spread across his face. "I think I've already met her."

"What?" Old Quil felt confused.

"I mean I think I've already imprinted." Sam revealed taking the elder by surprise.

* * *

"Damn Sam Uley." Jacob cursed as he slammed the hood of the Chevy down. The metal clanged loudly making the sound reverberate around the Taj. He had been tinkering with the engine when Bella had come to see him. "Why does he always have to interfere?"

Bella noticed that Jacob was so angry he was actually shaking. She quickly slipped her arms around his waist and tried to calm him down. "It's okay. The worst part was just dealing with one of my dad's little chats." She said jokingly as she forced herself to sound upbeat.

Jacob breathed heavily through his nose as he tried to regain control. He didn't want to freak Bella out. He rested his cheek on the top of her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. Just having her close was soothing. "I'm sorry." He apologised after a while.

"Don't be sorry. I'm mad too. I can't believe he did that." Bella felt her own anger rising. When she next saw Sam she was going to tear a strip off of him. How dare he interfere in something which was none of his business?

Jacob pulled away from Bella a little so he could look at her beautiful face. He often wanted to blurt out how lovely she was but he worried that he would come across as an idiot. Now, after their tentative kiss the night before, he wasn't sure how she was feeling about anything, especially now that Sam and Charlie had interfered. "Do you regret what happened last night?" He questioned anxiously. "Because I don't."

Bella stared up at him. His face looked so sad as if he was already bracing himself for rejection. Bella felt what he felt. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be, he was gorgeous and so beautiful. But he was only thirteen, even if he did look years older than she did. They were both so young. Was it normal to feel this intensely for someone? "No, I don't regret the kiss." She finally answered.

"But?" Jacob cupped her face in his hands and inclined his head closer to hers.

"But I worry." Bella closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. "If we cross this line, we really cross it. There's no going back to just being friends." A lump lodged in her throat as tears welled under her closed lids. "I don't want to lose you, Jake. You're my best friend. If things get messy…"

"You won't ever lose me." Jacob murmured as he dared to press his lips onto the tip of her nose.

"But if everyone keeps interfering like they have already…." Bella left the rest unsaid.

"Then we don't tell them." To Jacob it was simple. "This is just between you and me."

Bella opened her eyes again and gazed into his. She gasped at the depth of emotion she saw in them. "Just you and me." She echoed him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Let me know what you think? It's obvious Sam has misinterpreted Old Quil's words. As for Jacob and Bella are they doing the right thing keeping their budding relationship on the low down?**_

 _ **Nikki :)**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! Be warned this chapter is drowning in angst!**_

 **Part Thirty Six-The Harsh Truth**

Old Quil called a meeting with Billy and Harry after Sam's surprising revelation. He hadn't expected this piece of news. Even though Charlie knew all about the pack, he didn't involve him in this particular conversation as it involved his own daughter. When the elder told the two men what Sam had revealed they were both stunned.

Billy's first thought was for Jacob and what this meant for his son. "Is Sam certain?"

"He assures me he is. But I'm not so sure." Old Quil replied thoughtfully.

"He mustn't be allowed to say anything to anyone right now. This could cause all kinds of upset." Harry lamented. "Charlie will go nuts and as for Bella…." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I warned Sam to keep this to himself and he promised me he would do so for the moment. But he is keen to tell Bella and I am not sure I can persuade him to hold off for much longer. I am beginning to think he developed feelings for Charlie's daughter a while ago and we all missed it." Old Quil sighed heavily.

"He can't say anything. He mustn't." Billy ran a hand over his face. "This will kill my son."

"Which one?" Old Quil demanded as he looked Billy straight in the eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Billy glared back at the older man. He knew what the elder was implying and it angered him greatly.

"Let's just calm things down now." Harry, always the peacemaker, tried to intervene. He was surprised at Old Quil for bringing up such a sensitive topic. He and Charlie had been dancing around confronting Billy for so long in fear of upsetting him.

Old Quil ignored Harry and kept his cool gaze focused on an irate Billy. "You know exactly what I mean, Billy. You need to get your house in order. You have been neglecting Jacob in favour of giving Embry all of your attention. But your firstborn will be Alpha of the pack one day and he needs your support and guidance just as much as Embry does. Hiding the fact that you are more or less living with Tiffani Call, and keeping your former wife and children in the dark about it, is downright cowardly and cruel."

Billy's nostrils flared with anger at the elder's barbed comments. He heard Harry clearing his throat and when he turned to look his friend appeared shamefaced. "I take it you agree with him." He snapped at Harry.

"No one is saying that you haven't been trying to be there for your other children." Harry tried to take the sting out of Old Quil's words but the old man snorted derisively.

"That is exactly what I am saying and we all think it." The elder did not back down. In retrospect he wished he had spoken out earlier. Billy was the Chief of the tribe and was supposed to set an example to the others. How could any young person seek guidance from an individual who had cheated on his wife and then subsequently lied about it, hide the fact that he had a child with this woman for years, only to confess when he was caught out, to finally moving in with said woman and neglecting his former family. Old Quil was livid with Billy and was not going to pussyfoot around him like Harry and the others. He was too old to play such games.

"I love all of my children equally." Billy snarled as his hands curled into fists.

"Then show it. Man up and tell Sarah, Jake and the twins the truth about being with Tiffani, because when this news about Sam becomes known things are going to blow up in the worst way, and the person who will be affected most is Jacob. He shares a close bond with Bella Swan and will be devastated if it turns out that it is true that Sam has indeed imprinted on her."

"You don't believe Sam?" Harry questioned before Billy could issue a retort.

"I think the young man is confused. It needs further investigation that is why it is imperative that no one else knows about this, and why you need to have a long talk with your family." Old Quil said directly to Billy.

Billy didn't respond, he was still too angry at Old Quil's interference. Instead he got up and just nodded at the old man before marching out of the house. Harry sighed as he watched his friend go. "You didn't have to be so harsh, Quil." He said to the elder. "Billy knows he's messed up."

"The man is a fool." Old Quil replied bitterly. "And you are weak for letting him get away with it." The elder ignored Harry's shocked expression as he tottered to his feet and bid him goodbye.

* * *

With the elder's words reverberating around his head like a sore he couldn't scratch, Billy went directly to his old home. He wasn't thinking straight. He pulled up outside the little redwood house in his truck and killed the engine. It had been a while since he had been there. He felt a lump lodge in his throat as he stared at his old home. The front porch had been coated with fresh paint as had the outside. There was only one person who could have done that…Jacob. His son had obviously been doing what he should have done. He was making sure to help his mother and keep the family home in good order. In fact he had been doing a better job than Billy had ever done even when he was living there. Billy wondered how Jacob found the time do all these extra chores between running as a wolf, attending school and trying to find some spare time for himself. It blew his mind and compounded his guilt. The reason he resented Old Quil was because he had spoken the truth. He had been a neglectful father.

Billy took a deep breath to steel himself before he climbed out of his truck. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to Sarah about Tiffani. Even though they were divorced now, things were still raw between them. He had never been good at dealing with the emotional fallout from his actions and now was no different. Before he stepped foot on the porch the front door opened and he was confronted by his son. Of course with his heightened senses Jacob would have heard his approach as soon as he drove down the dirt track. Billy tried to muster up a smile but Jacob just stared at him stonily.

"What do you want?"

"I came to speak to your mother." Billy replied. He flinched as Jacob crossed his arms across his chest in a defensive manner. The muscles along his arms bulged, only reminding Billy just how much his son had changed. "I thought you'd be in school."

"I've been up patrolling all night." Jacob said coldly.

"I see." Billy muttered guiltily. He didn't even know what schedule his son was on. He knew Embry's but not Jacob's. He felt shame course through him as Jacob continued to glare at him resentfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"How could you? It's not like you're ever here." Jacob replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Billy said again.

"Save it." Jacob turned away and led the way into the house. He called out to his mother that Billy wanted to talk to her.

Sarah was just getting ready for work. She clicked her tongue in irritation. Why couldn't Billy have called before turning up uninvited? She watched Jacob throw himself on the old couch and switch on the television. He looked tuckered out. It was just another reason to be angry at Billy. He had disturbed her son's much needed rest. "What do you want?" Sarah snapped as her ex-husband sidled into the house. "I'm due at work soon."

Billy rubbed a hand over his face. Old Quil was right, he was a coward. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Sarah about Tiffani. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with her anger. He fumbled around for something to say but came up blank.

"Why are you here?" Sarah demanded again. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she saw the guilt all over Billy's face. "Are you going to be late with the maintenance payments again because I swear Billy I will take you to court if you don't cough up? My wages only go so far."

Billy had forgotten all about that. He rubbed his face again and stared at the top of his work boots. "I'll get it to you as soon as I have it. I've just had a few extra expenses this month."

Jacob had to force himself not to spill the truth. He knew exactly what his father meant by extra expenses. He was frittering his money away on Tiffani Call. Jacob dug his fingers into the soft material of the couch. He wished that Bella was with him as he tried to keep his anger in check. She always managed to keep him calm when he felt stressed. Sarah and Billy began to argue over the money which only added to Jacob's distress. He was tired, emotionally worn down and just craved a bit of peace. He couldn't stand listening to his warring parents any longer. He got to his feet and stood protectively in front of his mother. He towered over Billy now; in fact his father was forced to look up at him.

"Get out." Jacob ordered.

"Jake, stay out of this." Billy warned him. "This is between your mother and me."

"I said get out." Jacob roared. His loud voice shocked both of his parents into silence. "Just go, Billy." He didn't bother to call him dad anymore. As far as Jacob was concerned he had stopped being one a long time ago. "You're not welcome here anymore."

"Jake….son?" Billy faltered as he tried to reach out for him.

"You're not my dad." Jacob said in disgust.

"You need to go, Billy." Sarah had finally found her voice.

Billy didn't know what to do. He stared pleadingly at his tall son, asking with his eyes for forgiveness, but Jacob remained irresolute. He just stared back at his father until Billy was forced to do as they asked and leave.

* * *

Bella was sitting on her bed with her school books spread out around her. She normally did her homework in the kitchen but she wanted to avoid Sam. She was still very angry with him for blabbing to Charlie about being in the Taj with Jacob. She heard a gentle knock on the door and sighed irritably when Sam opened it and edged into her room holding a hot drink in his hand.

"I made you some coffee." He held it out toward her.

"I didn't ask for one." Bella said coldly as she continued to concentrate on her books. A stray wisp of hair fell in her face and she shoved it away in annoyance.

"I know you're mad at me." Sam put the coffee on her bedside cabinet before hunkering down beside her bed.

"You don't say." Bella muttered as she still refused to look at him.

"But you can't stay mad at me forever." Sam continued. "You just can't."

Bella gritted her teeth. "Just watch me." She ground out. "I'm good at holding grudges."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He wished she would just look at him. How was he supposed to connect with her while she was like this? He blamed Jacob. This was down to him and his growing resentment toward him. It wasn't fair that he was putting Bella in the middle. "I was trying to look out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me." Bella lost her patience with him, even though they had lived in the same house for years now he had never learned to read her moods. If it was Jacob he would have backed off and left her to brood until she was ready to speak. Sam just didn't get it. "In fact I don't want you looking out for me." Bella continued. "I can take care of myself."

"I can't take this." Sam suddenly blurted out as he got to his feet and began to pace back and forth. He put his hands in his hair as he gazed at Bella with desperation in his eyes. She needed to know, he wanted her to know.

Bella finally looked directly at him as he continued to pace agitatedly. "What's the matter with you?" She felt suddenly nervous. "Maybe we should call my dad." She began to slip off the bed so she could get the phone.

Sam stopped her. He put his hands on her shoulders and stared down into her anxious brown eyes. He paused as he saw his reflection in them. No wonder she looked so worried. He was shocked at the anguished expression on his face. But he couldn't help it; he was so desperate to spill his secret. Sam just couldn't wait any longer. "You need to know the truth about us, Bella."

"Us?" Bella felt totally confused.

"Yeah, me and you." Sam let go of her shoulders and gestured between them.

The phone began to ring in the hallway stopping Sam in his tracks. His face fell in disappointment as Bella pushed past him and ran down the stairs to answer it. He sank down on the edge of her bed and put his head in his hands. He could clearly hear from her side of the conversation that it was Jacob on the other end of the phone.

Sam could have cried.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! What a complete and utter mess, sighs.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Thirty Seven-Sarah and Esme**

Bella sat on Jacob's bed with his head in her lap. She was running her fingers through his thick black hair in a soothing motion. They didn't have much time together because she was about to leave soon to go on an outing with his mother, Sarah. Bella needed new clothes. To her relief she'd finally had a bit of a growth spurt which meant she had outgrown her old clothes. Sarah had offered to drive her to Port Angeles to get some new outfits. It was hard finding spare time to spend with Jacob. Between school, trying to keep up with her homework, and with his responsibilities it was making it difficult to get some quality time alone. Instead they shared snatched moments like this. Bella was surprised to find that Jacob was so exhausted. She had no idea about his nightly patrols and that he had to catch up on his sleep during the day. He had been resting when Charlie had dropped her off at the house, but forced his eyes to remain open just so he could get to spend time with her.

"You really need to get some more sleep, Jake." Bella chided him gently as she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips. She tried to pull back but he reached up and cupped the back of her head so his mouth could linger on hers. He loved the feel of her soft lips pressed to his. He couldn't get enough of her. He wished that they weren't constantly surrounded by others all the time. It was frustrating. Both their lives seemed busier than ever.

Jacob smiled at her lazily as he finally released her. "I'll try." He promised, although there was no chance of that happening any time soon. He secretly thought that Sam was trying to punish him by putting him on the worst patrol shift possible just because he was pissed at finding him and Bella in the truck together. Jacob had wanted to protest but he didn't want to give Sam the satisfaction that it bothered him. He knew Bella had to live with the guy and he didn't want to put her in the middle. His Alpha was taking the whole protective big brother thing too far.

A soft knock on the door interrupted their peaceful interlude. Bella quickly scooted away from Jacob while he reluctantly sat up on his bed. It was so hard keeping their burgeoning relationship from prying eyes. Seconds later Sarah poked her head around the door and smiled at them. "Hey, Bella, you ready to go, sweetie?"

"Yeah." Bella climbed off the bed and looked at Jacob sadly as she bid him goodbye. His own face reflected her unhappiness as he forced himself to stay put and not grab her in a tight bear hug. It was hard restraining himself but he had to in order to keep up the pretence that they were still just friends. "See you later, Jake."

"Bye, Bells." Jacob watched as Bella retreated from his room, giving him a small wave before she left with his mother. When she was gone Jacob lay down on his bed and put his arm across his eyes to shut out the daylight. He soon drifted off to sleep again as his exhaustion got the better of him.

* * *

"At least the weather is holding up." Sarah glanced uneasily at the sky through the windshield of her car. According to local weather reports a storm was on its way but shouldn't reach Forks until late evening. That would give them enough time to drive to Port Angeles, do a quick shop, and then drive back again. There just wasn't anywhere to shop in Forks, at least not for the things that Bella needed.

"I hope it doesn't rain." Bella agreed as she too looked up at the cloudy sky. A few spots of rain began to spatter the windscreen.

"I don't think we're going to be that lucky." Sarah mused as she returned her attention to the road. They were both quiet for a moment as they became lost in their own thoughts. Bella looked out of the passenger window at the passing scenery. She loved the lush green of the encroaching forest as they drove down the winding road. Everything around the area just felt so vital and alive. She knew it was silly but sometimes it felt like she could hear the trees and plants growing, but it was probably her imagination. A flash of red caught her attention. Bella strained her eyes in order to catch another glimpse. There it was again. Was it some kind of animal?

Sarah noticed that Bella was staring at something intently. "What are you looking at, sweetie?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Bella frowned as she saw the same red flash in the trees. It was so odd but it looked like red hair. She noticed a shadowy figure flitting among the dark trunks of the trees, the redness was like a flashing beacon behind it, and it was keeping pace with their car. Sarah wasn't driving slowly either. Bella couldn't imagine what type of animal could run that fast. It had to be her imagination playing tricks on her. "I think I need glasses." She rubbed at her eyes and smiled at Sarah apologetically.

"You're probably just tired like Jake." Sarah carefully navigated a bend in the road. The rain began to fall harder, running in rivulets down the screen and obscuring Sarah's view of the road. She cursed under her breath and switched on the wipers. "So much for the weather report, they got this wrong, didn't they?"

"Maybe it's just a heavy shower." Bella said hopefully as she used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe at the steam fogging up her window. She peered out at the side of the road again to see if she could see the odd shadowy figure. It was getting harder to see as the clouds rolled in and the sky darkened. The wind had picked up, lashing the rain against the windows and drumming on the roof of the car. It was weird but Bella was certain that she could see two figures now. One was darker than the other. That couldn't be right.

"Bella, you okay?" Sarah had slowed down as she tried to navigate the slippery roads. She didn't think that the rain was going to stop anytime soon. The storm that had been predicted had arrived earlier than expected.

"Maybe we should turn back." Bella said nervously. The sudden rumble of thunder startled her and she shuddered involuntarily. She didn't like storms at the best of times, but being on a deserted road in the midst of one was the most terrifying prospect of all.

"I think you're right." Sarah agreed as she drew to a halt and began to reverse so she could turn around and head back home. She never finished the manoeuvre. Both the driver and passenger doors were suddenly ripped off their hinges and thrown to one side. Bella and Sarah yelled in fright as the wild wind and heavy rain suddenly flooded the vehicle. Their hair whipped wildly around their heads and obscured their view as they huddled in their seats, both too shocked to move.

"Sarah." Bella called out in panic as she pushed her tangled hair out of her face and tried to look at the older woman. But it wasn't Sarah's face she saw next to her. A dark skinned male with dread locks was sitting right where Jacob's mother had been. His red eyes glowed in the dim light as he looked at her with a hungry expression.

Bella screamed….

* * *

Esme walked around the gutted mansion and looked at the renovations which were already underway. Next to her strode the harassed architect as he tried to explain why the building work was behind schedule. Esme was barely listening. She was lost in memories. The place looked so different to how she remembered it. Time had destroyed the ornate fixtures and fittings she remembered from long ago. Now the mansion was just an empty shell. But once the work was complete her old home would rise again like a phoenix from the ashes. It felt good to be home.

"I apologise once again, Mrs, Cullen. I know we said it would be ready by the end of the year, but there was more work than we expected. It will take another six months before the ground work is complete." The architect ran a hand over his balding palate. Whenever he met up with the stunningly beautiful woman he always found himself lost for words.

"If you can't complete the work on time I am sure I can find others who can." Esme replied haughtily as she stared at the architect irritably.

"Please don't do that." The architect's face turned white. He had a lot riding on this renovation and didn't want to lose the job. "Um…let me run over the plans again. I am sure something can be done to accommodate you."

Esme was about to issue a retort when her cell phone went off. She sighed irritably, expecting it to be Carlisle. It wasn't. "Alice, I didn't expect to hear from you."

"Esme, I saw her. I saw Bella." Alice sounded frantic.

"What's wrong?" Esme put her hand to her throat as she picked up on Alice's panicked tone. "I thought you said you had difficulty seeing Bella."

"I saw a car. There were two vampires…a female with red hair and a darker skinned male with dreadlocks. Esme, they were attacking Bella and her female companion. It's happening right now." Alice spoke so fast a normal human wouldn't have been able to understand her.

"Where?" Esme demanded.

"I don't know for certain. It has to be somewhere near where you are." Alice continued. "Esme, you cannot confront them yourself. There are two of them, you'll get killed." Suddenly the call was disconnected as Esme abruptly ended the conversation.

"Mrs, Cullen is anything wrong?" The architect stared at Esme in confusion as he saw her eyes widen in shock. She looked as if she was about to be sick. "Was it bad news?" He questioned. "Mrs. Cullen….." He never got a response. Right before his eyes the beautiful woman suddenly disappeared. The architect turned in a circle and rubbed his eyes. Esme Cullen had vanished into thin air as if she had never been there.

* * *

The dark skinned male with the long dreadlocks gently ran a finger along the curve of Bella's cheek. His touch was icy cold. Bella pressed back into her seat as she stared at the strange male in horrid fascination. His eyes were mesmerising. She had never seen anything like it. He had to be wearing contacts. No human eyes were that vivid red colour. He leered at her as he inhaled sharply several times.

"Your blood is like nectar." His dragged his finger along the base of throat.

"Please don't hurt me." Bella whimpered. There was no way she could escape. She was still strapped into her seat. She wished she could see where Sarah was. It felt like she was trapped in some kind of nightmare. She had never thought she would end up being carjacked.

"I'll be gentle." The man crooned. "I promise."

Bella closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do. She was trapped. Tears welled under her closed lids as she thought about Jacob and then her father. "I'm so sorry." She said in her head. "I am so sorry I couldn't fight. Forgive me."

* * *

Jacob woke up abruptly from a nightmare. His tan skin was glistening with sweat and his heart was racing in his chest. He put his hand over his heart and pressed down as he tried to shake off the remnants of the dream. Bella was in Port Angeles with his mother. She wasn't in danger. She was fine. Of course she was fine. He took deep shuddering breaths as he tried to regain control and shake off the ill feeling. Bella was fine, she had to be fine. But it wouldn't go away. The tightness in his chest only got worse. His heart was vibrating so badly he was surprised it didn't burst through his skin. He couldn't ignore the warning his body was giving him. Something was wrong. Jacob leapt out of bed and sprinted out of the house. As soon as he was outside he phased and howled for his brothers to assist him.

* * *

It was the bloodcurdling scream that made Bella's eyes flare open again. The dark skinned male with the dread locks attention was focused elsewhere. Bella saw his brow furrow. "Victoria?" He called out. There was no response. "Victoria?" He called again. When there was still no response he cursed quietly before returning his attention to Bella. "Stay there my beauty. I'll be back." In the blink of an eye he had vanished.

Bella felt her breath come in short pants as panic set in. She grappled with her seat belt as she tried to break free. This was her one chance to escape. It seemed to take her ages before her shaking fingers managed to unclip the belt and she stumbled out of the car. Where was Sarah? Bella wanted to call out for her but was worried that the strange male would come back. The rain continued to pelt down, plastering Bella's hair to her head and soaking her clothes. She shivered as she staggered across the road, sliding on the wet surface. "Sarah." She sobbed quietly as she tried to work out where she was.

There was another loud scream. Bella froze in place as she stared wide eyed in front of her. The shadowy figure with red hair ran into the middle of the road, it turned out to be a woman. Was this Victoria? Bella was sure she recognised her. She was certain that they had crossed paths before in the distant past. The red head was snarling viciously. She looked absolutely outraged. Something had clearly thwarted her plans. Her eyes were as red as the males and when she turned her white face in Bella's direction, her eyes narrowed and she snarled again like a feral cat. The red head crouched down as if she was about to attack. Bella began to back away but before she took a step another female ran out into the road. This time it was a petite blonde. Her hair flew about her head in the wild wind as she leapt in the air, her slim leg kicking out in front of her. She was like a ninja as she attacked the red headed female.

Bella stared in stunned silence as she watched the two females battle one another. They punched and kicked each other viciously, pulling hair and cursing madly. Bella knew she should move but her body remained rigid. Eventually she was pulled out of her stupor as the male appeared again. He looked her way regretfully before leaning down and ripping the two women apart.

"We have to go Victoria. Others are on their way. I heard them. Your vengeance will have to wait."

The red head leapt gracefully to her feet as she too turned to glare at Bella. "You will die little girl. I promise you that." She threatened before she suddenly darted back into the trees with the dark skinned male hot on her heels.

Bella shuddered as she watched them go. She wrapped her arms around her waist and stared at the other female who had now regained her footing. Her long blonde hair was slick to her head and she was standing with her hands curled into fists. "Hello." Bella called out.

The female turned away from Bella so she could only just make out her profile. Her face was hidden in shadows. "The lady that was with me, her name is Sarah." Bella begged. "Have you seen her?"

The blonde female's shoulders slumped. Slowly she turned around and faced Bella directly. "Bella." She said in a gentle voice.

"Mrs, Cullen." Bella felt her head spinning. It couldn't be, not her old teacher. She had to be dreaming. This wasn't happening. None of it made any sense. Where was Sarah?

"Yes, it's me, Bella." Esme sighed as she watched Bella's eyes roll into her head. She began to fall into a dead faint. Esme caught her just in time before her head hit the tarmac.

In the distance the wolves howled…

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Thirty Eight-Taking Control**

Bella was cocooned in heat. It pooled in her veins and seeped out the pores of her skin. It was like her body was in flames. It wasn't burning her though, in fact it was soothing. Her panic began to recede and she could almost convince herself that what had transpired was a dream. She was still sitting next to Sarah in the car; she had just fallen asleep on the long journey to Port Angeles. She had always had a vivid imagination; this was her mind playing tricks on her. Bella was good at fooling herself, she had often done it in the past, but there was no hiding the truth when her eyes finally fluttered open. In a rush of noise reality once again socked her in the stomach. Her face was pressed against a hot chest; someone was rocking her back and forth, whispering her name. At first she thought it was Jacob, but the voice wasn't the same. Her name didn't have the same inflection as the way Jacob spoke it.

"It's alright, you're gonna be fine. I've got you."

A soft moan escaped Bella's lips as she lifted her heavy head upright so she could see who was holding her. She exhaled in shock when her eyes met Sam's. "What?" She choked out. She tried to wriggle away from him but he was holding her too tightly.

"Hush, it's alright, Bella. It's okay." Sam rushed to reassure her. He sat upright and pulled Bella with him so she was draped across his knees.

Bella's head was spinning. Her memories were hazy and she couldn't think straight. She felt Sam press his lips into her hair as he kept telling her everything was okay. She was so disorientated and confused that she sat limply in his arms trying to sift through the chaos rattling around inside her mind. Bella felt her eyes closing again as exhaustion consumed her. She tried to keep them open but the lids were so heavy it was a losing battle. She had so many questions but no energy to ask them.

"You're safe now." Sam whispered as he rocked her again like she was a small child. "I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Bella was startled out of her stupor by a loud cry. The sound reverberated around her skull and tore at her heart. Her eyes flared open and she jerked her head around, trying to find the source of the sound. The cry ended in a violent sob. Bella pulled herself out of Sam's suffocating arms and staggered to her feet. She knew that voice. It was Jacob, it was Jacob in distress. Sam reached out for her again but she shot him such a dark glare that his arms dropped to his sides. Instead he followed slowly after Bella as she ran in the direction of the sound. Now she was away from Sam's warmth the cold began to infect her body again. It was still raining. Even though she was under the protective covering of the trees, the rain was so forceful it dripped through the thick foliage and began to wet her hair.

"Bella, you need to wait." Sam had caught up with her again. He put a strong hand on her shoulder and drew her to a halt. "You have to stay back. There is a reason I took you away."

Bella spun around and stared up at Sam. It was only then she saw the tears glistening on his handsome face. He looked devastated. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes roamed his face, seeking some kind of explanation. But deep down inside she already knew. "Sarah. It's Sarah isn't it?" Her face crumpled as tears pooled in her eyes and began to spill down her cheeks.

Sam quickly pulled her into his arms again and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He murmured against her hair as he tried to comfort her.

Bella heard Jacob sobbing again and she was forced to pull herself together. Jacob needed her. She had to go to him. She pulled herself out of Sam's embrace and quickly wiped her face with her hands. "Take me to him, please." She begged Sam.

"Bella, you don't understand….." Sam swallowed thickly when she glared at him again. "I don't want you to have to see this."

"I've already seen things I can't explain. I've been trying to convince myself that this is some kind of surreal nightmare. But it isn't. I see you standing here wearing nothing but cut off sweats. You've got no shoes on. I've seen you plenty of times in the past dressed that way sneaking out of the house at all hours. I don't know where you go. But you're here right now…I can't explain why. You, Jake, and all the others have been hiding things from me, that is abundantly clear. But I can't be pissed about that right now." Bella felt more tears gush out of her eyes. She knew she sounded hysterical but the pull to get to Jacob was overwhelming and Sam was in her way. She needed to persuade him that she was strong enough to face what was ahead. "Jake needs me. I'm his best friend. He needs me. I know you think you're protecting me, but really you're just making things a whole lot worse."

Sam stared at her for a long moment as if he was mulling over what she had said. Finally he seemed to come to the conclusion that she was going to go to Jacob whatever he tried to do to keep her out of harm's way. Bella heard him sigh heavily before he put his hands on her shoulders and steered her toward the clearing.

* * *

Bella would never forget when she first laid eyes on the wolf pack. Of course she had been interacting with her black wolf for years and was used to the size and strength of him. But she had always assumed he was an anomaly, that he was the only one of his kind. But she was wrong. Dead wrong! As soon as she stepped between the trees her eyes were immediately drawn to the huge wolves surrounding Esme Cullen in a circle. There were four of them, and they were all as huge as her black wolf. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she stared at them all. They were like silent sentry's as they kept their fierce gazes trained on Esme Cullen, whom to Bella's surprise, sat calmly in the midst of them as if this was something she did every day. What the hell was happening?

"Bella!" When Esme caught sight of Bella she immediately rose daintily to her feet and gazed her at imploringly. The wolves made a rumbling noise in their chests and Esme was forced to sink down into her former submissive pose. But she still kept her golden eyes trained on Bella the whole time.

Bella was shocked, she was about to question Sam when she heard Jacob call her name. Immediately all thoughts of the wolves and Esme flew from her mind as she turned around and saw Jacob kneeling down on the wet ground, his tall frame crouched over his mother. Bella's heart sunk as she ran to Jacob's side and flung her thin arms around him. Her fingers dived into his hair as she pulled his head to her breast and tried to comfort him. He began to cry again, huge racking sobs made his body shake in her arms. All Bella could do was hold on and try to hold him together with the sheer force of her will alone. Next to him, with their own faces coated in tears, were Embry and Quil. They had been doing their best to help their friend, but there was nothing they could say or do to make things any better. They stepped back and gave Bella and Jacob some privacy as she literally wrapped herself around him. He hugged her tightly to his body as he held onto her as if she was the only solid thing left in his world.

* * *

Eventually Jacob's sobs quietened and he sagged in Bella's arms. His face was hidden in the crook of her neck while she gently ran her fingers through his silky hair in a soothing motion. She glanced over at Sarah, who was lying on her back with her arms flung out to the sides. Her long, black hair was partially covering her face. She looked as if she was asleep. Her long lashes cast shadows on her cheeks. Bella's gaze travelled down the older woman's body as she covertly looked for injuries, but all she could see were some type of puncture wounds on Sarah's neck just under her left ear. The blood oozed slowly from them, thick and dark red. Some had crusted around the wound. Bella felt nausea well in her throat but she battled the urge to be sick. Something else had caught her attention. Sarah was breathing.

"Jake…Jake…." Bella cried joyously as she pulled back and tried to get Jacob to raise his head. "Your mom's breathing, Jake. We have to get her to a hospital."

Bella expected Jacob to suddenly come to life and the others to spring into action but instead they all averted their eyes from her. Quil and Embry looked at their feet. Sam's face was stricken and when she looked at Jacob, his eyes were dull. Bella didn't understand why they were acting this way. Sarah was breathing, she was alive. Were they going to just sit here and let her die? Anger coursed through Bella as she shoved Jacob away from her and staggered onto her feet.

"What is wrong with you all?" She screamed at them. "Sarah is alive and you're all doing nothing." Her gaze travelled back to Jacob. "Get up and do something, Jake. DO SOMETHING!" She ducked down again and cupped his face in her hands. "Why aren't you fighting?"

"There's nothing that can be done, Bells." Jacob said lifelessly as he turned his head to look at his mother. His beautiful face was etched with grief. Bella felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She didn't understand what was going on.

"This is why I didn't want you to see." Sam said hopelessly from behind her. Bella turned her head to look at him. He hunkered down beside her. "Sarah has been bitten by a vampire, Bella. Right now venom is running through her veins, poisoning her blood and turning her into one of them. We can't save her; there is nothing we can do to stop it. When she changes we…we…." He stopped speaking and hung his head, unable to continue.

Bella knew what he was going to say. They were going to have to end Sarah. They couldn't allow her to exist and live like the ones who had attacked her. Vampires? Bella knew she should be shocked but somehow she wasn't. It all made sense now. There was something strange about the red head and the dark skinned male with the dreadlocks that she couldn't put a name to. But it was all so obvious now. Bella's eyes flicked to the wolves surrounding Esme Cullen and her eyes narrowed. "Is she one of them? Is she a vampire too?"

Sam followed the direction of her gaze. "Yes, she is, although a different type to the others. She feeds on animal blood not human, that's why her eyes are that golden brown colour and not red."

"How do you know all this?" Bella asked softly. She glanced back at Jacob who was still staring in anguish at his mother.

"Because I fight them, Bella." Sam confessed softly. "So does Jake, Embry and Quil." He gestured toward the other boys before pointing toward the wolves surrounding Esme Cullen. "We are spirit wolves, Bella, or protectors for want of a better word. We keep our lands and the surrounding areas safe from the vampires."

Bella's lips trembled as she returned her attention to Sam. "You're werewolves."

Sam nodded.

"Who are the others?" Bella questioned.

"Paul Lahote, Jared Thail, and little Seth Clearwater." Sam replied as he pointed at each wolf.

Bella stared at the smallest wolf in the group. "That's Leah's brother?"

"Yes."

"Does Leah know?"

Sam shook his head.

"She was kept in the dark like me." Bella said bitterly as her eyes roamed the wolves again. "Did Sarah know?" She demanded.

"Yes. Only a few people know, Bella. I wanted to tell you myself but I was told not to." Sam admitted. He looked at her with a pleading expression.

Bella didn't respond. Now was not the time to demand answers. Sarah's life was at stake. Bella knew if Jacob's mother died because he had been unable to save her he wouldn't be able to cope. There was no way she was going to let him be forced to end his own mother because she had turned into a monster. He had experienced enough pain in his life; she wouldn't let him suffer this. She stood up and brushed past Sam as he tried to stop her marching toward the group of wolves. She wanted to speak to Esme Cullen.

"Stay back, Bella." Sam warned her.

"NO." Bella snapped at him.

Her loud voice roused Jacob out of his grief and he quickly hurried to join Bella as she approached the rest of the pack guarding Esme. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Saving Sarah." Bella halted and turned to gaze up at his beloved face. "I have an idea, but you have to trust in me. Can you do that? Can you?" She begged him.

"How can you save her?" Jacob said, stricken.

"Not me…her." Bella gestured toward Esme.

Immediately the phased wolves growled at this pronouncement and started to mill about agitatedly. Sam was about to command them to simmer down when Jacob got there first. "Calm down." He barked at them. Immediately his brothers relaxed and became still. Sam's brow furrowed as he scrutinised Jacob and Bella carefully. He could swear they were communicating silently with their eyes. After a long moment they broke eye contact as Jacob nodded at Bella and motioned for the phased wolves to part. Sam's frown deepened as he saw the pack retreat with this one simple gesture. This irked him. Jacob was trying to take charge when it wasn't his place, and he was angry at his brothers for following his unspoken orders.

"Hold on." Sam marched purposefully over to Jacob and Bella as they began to walk through the centre of the wolves and approach Esme Cullen. Esme had risen to her feet again and was looking at Bella curiously. "Stop." Sam caught them up and drew Bella protectively behind him. He glared at Jacob angrily. "What are you thinking letting Bella go near a cold one?" He demanded.

"Get out of the way, Sam." Jacob ordered him coldly.

"No." Sam's jaw clenched as he matched Jacob's glare.

"Stop it." Bella got between them and put her hands on their chests to keep them separate. "We don't have time for a pissing contest." She said sharply before resuming walking toward Esme. Jacob and Sam broke their staring contest and began to walk either side of Bella like two tall bodyguards.

Esme stood stock still as she watched them approach. She had never seen anything like it. This wasn't the timid and scared little child that she remembered. Bella had changed more than she could have expected and she found it intriguing. "Bella." She smiled as she greeted the young girl.

"Mrs, Cullen." Bella couldn't equate this beautiful woman with a monstrous vampire. It just didn't make any sense. Sam had explained that Esme was different, but she went against everything that Bella had read about vampires in horror stories. It was like everything she believed had been turned on its head. But the fact that Esme Cullen looked exactly as she had done when Bella first knew her was testament to the fact that there was something mysterious about her. "I need your help."

"Help?" Esme questioned softly. "There is little I can do, Bella."

"Yes there is. The red head bit Sarah and infected her with her venom."

A faint line marred Esme's smooth forehead as she tried to understand Bella's train of thought. "I am sorry for your friend, Bella. But as I said there is little anyone can do when the venom has infected a human host."

"You're a vampire, you can suck the venom back out." Bella replied bluntly.

Esme gasped and the wolves began to growl again at Bella's suggestion. Sam was about to order them to be quiet when Jacob once again got them to simmer down with a simple gesture from his hand. Sam was horrified at Bella's suggestion and expected Jacob to protest, but he didn't.

"She won't be able to do it, Bella." Sam tried to talk her out of her crazy idea. "It's impossible."

"Yes she can." Bella said with certainty. She reached out and clutched Jacob's hand. Once again they communicated with a single look. Sam felt a rush of jealousy consume him and he had to force himself not to wrench their hands apart. "Esme, you have to do it."

Esme looked haunted. She shook her head fiercely. "I cannot, Bella. I won't be able to stop once I start."

"You will." Jacob interjected coolly. "Your kind hurt my mother. Your mate made the treaty with my ancestor Ephraim Black. He allowed you to hunt in the lands near ours without doing you any harm. You owe us for our past leniency."

Bella looked at Jacob in confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about. It sounded like he knew who Esme Cullen was. Despite the fact that she was still smarting about being kept in the dark she remained mute while he spoke with Esme. "You can't hold me to that." Esme whispered brokenly.

"I can and I will. Either help us willingly or force us to make you." Jacob continued. Bella had never seen or heard this side to Jacob before. He seemed so different, older, and more mature. She couldn't find the words to explain it.

Esme put a hand to her throat as she looked around at all the wolves surrounding her. "On your heads be it." She said eventually before she swept past Jacob, Bella and Sam gracefully as she led the way over to Sarah's prone body.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading! Let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Thirty Nine-TheTrue Nature of the Beast**

Bella stood between Jacob and Sam as she watched Esme kneel down next to Sarah's body and gently smooth her hair away from her face. Bella felt tears coat her cheeks as she looked down at Sarah. There was a waxy sheen to her skin now which only made Esme's actions more urgent. It was obvious time was running out. Bella curled her fingers around Jacob's and held on tight to his hand, trying to offer him comfort while at the same time seeking it. She dared to glance at his handsome face. His jaw was clenched and his whole body was tense. His eyes were focused on Esme and his mother. To Bella's surprise she felt Sam take her other hand. She refrained from saying anything but she did give him a surprised look. He just squeezed her fingers in response before turning his attention to Esme, who seemed to be hesitating.

"I can't do it." Esme whispered fearfully as she stared at the puncture wounds on Sarah's neck. "I haven't tasted human blood in years, and then only once. I don't think I'll be able to stop once I start." Her eyes were dilated as they focused on the dried blood crusting around the puncture marks.

"Don't make me force you." Jacob ground out as he glared at Esme.

"Jake." Bella said warningly as she tightened her hold on his hand.

Jacob swallowed thickly before he forced himself to relax. "I understand it is difficult." He conceded. "But you have to do it."

"Please Mrs, Cullen." Bella begged. It was her intervention that seemed to spur Esme on. A determined expression lit up Esme's face as she glanced up at Bella for a few seconds before she leant forward and attached her mouth to Sarah's neck. A small moan escaped Esme as her eyes closed in bliss as she felt Sarah's blood fill her mouth. Bella kept a tight hold on Jacob's hand as she felt him jerk forward as if to pull Esme away from his mother. "Just wait."

"This is a crazy idea. I warned you." Sam whispered fiercely as Esme let out another soft moan. Her face showed her ecstasy as she pressed her mouth harder on Sarah's neck. "We need to stop her."

"No." Bella snapped at him. She wanted to wrench her hand out of his but he wasn't letting go. They stared each other down for a moment before Bella returned her attention to the fraught scene in front of her. She couldn't deny it was making her feel nauseated. She could see Jacob's internal struggle all over his face. She knew he was holding back for her sake because she had asked him to trust her judgement. She just hoped that she hadn't made things a whole lot worse. Behind them the phased wolves milled about agitatedly. Embry and Quil had joined their brothers, no longer able to stay in their human forms as they witnessed the travesty before them.

Slowly, as Esme continued to suck the venom out, Sarah's face began to show some colour. The waxy sheen began to dissipate and her body twitched occasionally. The whole time Jacob, Bella and a reluctant Sam kept a close watch.

"How much longer?" Jacob questioned as he battled his wolf. His natural instinct was to stop what was happening right before his eyes. He knew he would be witnessing this scene in his nightmares for years to come. "Surely it must be out now."

Bella exchanged a worried glance with him before she gently called out to Esme. "Mrs, Cullen. You need to stop now."

Esme wasn't listening. Her slim fingers dug into Sarah's skin as she became lost in her ecstasy. She was like a drug addict getting a fix. There was no way she was ever going to stop. How had she ever lived without this high she didn't know? Another moan escaped as she hovered over Sarah.

"MRS, CULLEN." Bella said desperately as she raised her voice. "You need to stop." Sarah's body began to jerk as if she was having some kind of fit. But Esme wasn't stopping. She was beyond rational thought as her base instincts consumed her.

"I've had enough of this." Jacob released Bella's hand and grabbed hold of Esme and yanked her away from his mother. While he did this, Sam pulled Bella behind him protectively, as he shielded her from a raging Esme.

Bella watched in horrified fascination as the muscles on Jacob's arms flexed as he hauled Esme up in the air before literally throwing her to one side. Bella put a hand to her mouth as she waited for Esme to crash to the ground, but she didn't. Instead she landed gracefully on her feet and began to charge Jacob. Her beautiful face was contorted with bloodlust as she darted toward Jacob who was standing in front of his mother. It was the first time that Bella got a true glimpse of the monster beneath the beautiful façade and it frightened her. She cried out Jacob's name as she tried to get around Sam to come to his rescue. But Sam wrapped his arms around her to keep her back.

The other wolves had already sprung into action. They circled Esme and trapped her between them. They growled at her and kept her at bay. In her blood fuelled haze Esme continued to charge them. She was beyond reason. Unlike her mate, Carlisle, she didn't have the strength to fight her baser instincts once they had been reawakened. Sarah's blood had ruined years of careful abstinence. She snarled at them as she tried to break through the tight circle.

"Oh my god." Bella was openly crying as she watched the genteel woman she remembered become a raging harridan. This is what would have happened to poor Sarah and she now understood the grim reality of what her future would have been if the venom had changed her. Sam cuddled Bella close and whispered soothing words as he tried to shield her from Esme's rantings.

Jacob was too focused on his mother to be aware of anything else. He crouched over her and took Sarah's hand. His eyes were wet with tears but he didn't even realise that he was crying. He prayed in his head for the spirits to help him as he gazed down at her beloved face. "Mom….mom." He whispered brokenly. "Wake up, mom, please."

Sarah's eyes fluttered open….

* * *

Jacob gathered Sarah in his arms and cradled her carefully. Her head lolled on his shoulder as she took deep shuddering gulps of air. She appeared confused and disoriented. Esme was still ranting and raging in the background only adding to her befuddlement. "Jake." She murmured as she tried to focus her eyes on her only son.

"It's alright, mom. It's okay." Jacob whispered as he scooped her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing. He turned and glanced toward Bella, a relieved smile spreading across his face. It soon disappeared when he saw Sam with his arms wrapped around Bella. He frowned and his jaw clenched. He guessed that Sam was trying to comfort Bella, but it still didn't sit easy with him. He dampened down his irrational jealousy and tried to focus. "Sam, I need to get my mom home…and Bella."

"Is Sarah okay?" Bella disentangled herself from Sam and ran over to join Jacob. When she was by his side again, her soft eyes roaming his face worriedly, his tension slowly disappeared. His eyes darted to Sam again, whose gaze was riveted on Bella. "Jake?" Bella questioned when he didn't respond right away.

"I think so. She's awake but pretty out of it." Jacob replied as he adjusted his mother in his arms so she was more comfortable. Sarah's eyes were closed. She had fallen into an exhausted slumber.

"She's been through a lot." Bella couldn't contain her relief that her idea had worked. Sarah was conscious and as far as she could tell from a quick inspection she seemed to be okay.

"We all have." Jacob replied huskily. His dark eyes sought hers and he flashed her one of his sunny smiles. It was so rare to see him smile like that anymore that it made Bella's heart melt. She put her hand on his cheek for a second in response.

They were pulled back into the moment by Sam who came to join them. "We need to do something about her." He gestured toward Esme. She was still trying to break through the wolves. Her golden eyes had darkened until they were almost black and her lips were pulled back over her perfect teeth, the venom coating them glistened in the dim light shining through the covering trees. "She's completely lost it."

Bella's relief dissipated as she turned to look at Esme Cullen. She had done this to her. She had pushed Esme to go against her better judgement and guilt tripped her into tasting human blood again in order to save Sarah. In doing so she had pulled Esme Cullen under. Right now she was looking and acting exactly like the vengeful red head that had bitten Sarah. "Let me talk to her."

"NO." Jacob and Sam agreed in unison.

"I have to. This is my fault." Bella pleaded. "Maybe if I can get her to calm down and think rationally…."

"It's too late, Bella." Sam interjected. "She has tasted human blood and will never recover. She can't be trusted."

"Did you guess that this would happen to her or did you know?" Bella felt sick to her stomach as she saw the guilty expressions cross Sam and Jacob's faces. They had known. Bella's lips trembled as she took a step away from them. "She helped us, we have to help her."

"There is no helping her, Bells." Jacob said sadly. He wanted to hold her close and comfort her but he couldn't with his mother in his arms. He looked at her desperately, begging her with his eyes to understand. "The kindest thing we can do for her is…."

"Kill her?" Bella finished for him as her hands curled into fists.

"There is no other way." Sam sighed heavily and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "If we just let her go she will kill an innocent human. We can't let that happen."

"But she had a husband. I saw him. There are others out there who love her." Bella protested. "She fought her demons once she can do it again. Maybe they can help her if we can contact them."

"It's not possible." Sam stated firmly. "I am sorry but this is the only way."

Bella turned to look at Jacob and gave him a pleading look. "I am begging you, Jake. Don't do this. It's not right. She saved your mom. We owe it to her to at least try and save her."

Jacob swallowed thickly as he glanced down at his mother. He watched her chest rise and fall as she slept soundly in his arms. He then glanced across at Esme who was still trying to fight her way through the tight circle of wolves. His natural instinct was to take away the threat she immediately posed but the human side of him agreed with everything Bella said. "She has a cell phone on her I presume." He said cautiously. "Maybe we can contact her mate that way."

"Thank you." Bella whispered as tears sprang into her eyes.

"This isn't your call, Jacob." Sam stated firmly. "It's mine."

"Yours?" Bella was totally confused. By the way the others reacted to Jacob she assumed that he was in charge.

Jacob wasn't happy with this reminder. "Yes, Sam is the Alpha of the pack." He admitted sullenly.

Bella could hear the underlying irritation in Jacob's tone. Clearly taking orders from Sam didn't sit well with him. She longed to take his hand to take some strength from him but he had Sarah in his arms. Instead she turned to face Sam and stared at him challengingly. "Are you really not even going to give Mrs, Cullen a chance?" She questioned.

Sam stared into her eyes the way he had seen Jacob do. He wished he could read what she thinking like the younger guy seemed able to do. Sam knew they shared a connection, but felt like her attachment to Jacob was blocking it somehow. Bella became uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny and she averted her gaze. She heard Sam sigh before he finally agreed to give Esme Cullen a chance. "But if we can't contact this mate of hers we cannot keep her under guard indefinitely."

He was rewarded with a relieved smile from Bella. She briefly touched his hand in thanks before turning her attention back to Jacob and Sarah. Sam put his fingers over the spot where she had touched him. He could still feel the indent of her hand on his hot skin. He noticed Jacob glancing at him warily before he turned his focus back on Sarah. She was beginning to stir again and Bella became absorbed in trying to comfort the older woman as Sarah began to panic as her memories crashed down on her.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Forty –Who's the Big Bad Wolf?**

Alice's face was full of desperation as she waited impatiently for the receptionist at the prestigious research facility in Alaska to page Doctor Cullen and pull him out of his meeting. Alice had told the irritating woman behind the desk it was a matter of extreme urgency. This didn't make the woman move any faster. Alice had to restrain herself from jumping behind the desk, knocking the infuriating receptionist out and paging Carlisle herself.

"Take a seat over there. He will be out soon." The older woman said haughtily as she waved Alice over to a seat.

"I'll wait right here." Alice retorted as she turned her back on the receptionist and gazed anxiously at the huge glass doors as she waited for Carlisle. It seemed to take forever but eventually she saw his familiar figure appear on the other side of the glass panels. The doors swept apart and he strode over to Alice, who immediately ran to him and pulled him to one side. "It's Esme." She whispered frantically.

Carlisle froze as he clutched the top of Alice's shoulders in a strong grip. A normal human would have been in agony from his pinching fingers but Alice didn't even flinch. "What about her?"

Alice quickly filled him in about the vision she'd had about Bella being attacked in Forks and her subsequent phone call to Esme. "I warned her there were two of them. I tried to stop her going but she hung up on me. Now I can't see her at all. I am so scared, Carlisle. Something bad has happened. I know it." She said in despair.

Even before Alice had finished her hurried explanation Carlisle's cell phone began to ring….

* * *

"He's coming." Bella told Jacob and Sam as she placed Esme's expensive silver phone carefully in the back pocket of her jeans. "He said he would call as soon as he arrives. He begged us not to harm her. I assured him we wouldn't."

"You shouldn't have promised that." Sam replied. "We're having enough trouble keeping her under control as it is."

Jacob glared at Sam as he saw Bella's face pale. "Stop being so defeatist. It will all be fine." He put a gentle hand on Bella's face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Bella put her hand over his and closed her eyes as his warm touch soothed her nerves.

Sam wanted to throw up. He turned away from them so he wouldn't have to witness this intimate scene between them. He could see that there was more going on now then just mere friendship and it angered him that Jacob was getting in between him and his soul mate. Bella was his imprint and the sooner that she and Jacob learned the truth, the better. There was only so much he could tolerate.

Sue Clearwater came out of Sarah's bedroom and interrupted them. She was the first person they had called when they brought Sarah back to the Black's house. Her husband Harry and Billy were on their way, Charlie too. All the men had been completely frantic when they had heard what had happened. Charlie had nearly had a seizure when he found out what his daughter had been through. There was no hiding anything from her now. He could tell by her sharp tone that she was pissed at him for keeping her in the dark and he was now full of regret that he had done so. He had tried to hurriedly apologise over the phone after he learned she was physically unhurt, but Bella had cut him off and told him now was not the time to talk about their issues. There were more important things to deal with first. She sounded so in control and mature that it shocked him to the core.

"How's my mom?" Jacob asked anxiously as he dropped his hand from Bella's face and looked at Sue Clearwater.

"Considering what you said happened, she is remarkably okay. I've cleaned her wounds and dressed them. She says she's tired and she's sleeping now." Sue paused as she took in how distraught Jacob was. She wanted to reassure him that it would all be fine, but she couldn't. She simply didn't know. She was a nurse; even an eminent physician would have no clue about how the human body would cope with the aftereffects of being infected with vampire venom. They still didn't really know if it was all out of Sarah's blood. All they could do was wait and see. "We need to give it time. Let her have plenty of rest and we'll keep a close eye." Sue patted Jacob on the shoulder before she went to the bathroom to wash up.

Sue's words did little to console Jacob. He could read between the lines. He hung his head and sat down on the old couch. Bella immediately sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. "She will be alright."

"We don't know that." Jacob muttered.

"She will be." Bella said more firmly. "You get your fighting spirit from your mom."

Jacob couldn't help but smile at her words. He raised his head and reached out to take her hand. "You should be so angry with me right now. I never wanted to keep any of this from you, Bells. I've wanted to tell you forever but I wasn't allowed to."

"We'll talk about that when things have settled down." Bella replied as she clasped his hand between both of hers. In truth she was angry, and also deeply hurt that she had been kept in the dark. It seemed as if everyone had lied to her, including her own father. That had been the biggest shock of all, finding out that Charlie knew about the pack and the vampires this whole time. She was doing her best to swallow down her anger, she knew there were more important things to focus on, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her feelings bottled up indefinitely.

Jacob knew Bella so well he could tell exactly what was going through her mind. She had such expressive eyes. He loved the fact that she was willing to put aside her own hurt just so she could support him. He deserved her anger, he knew he did. But Bella being Bella was making sure that he she saw him through the rough times before she expressed her disappointment in him. Jacob just hoped he could make it up to her. Any other girl would have been a blubbering mess after what Bella had been through. But then he had always thought Bella was exceptional. Who else would have been so accepting of the fact that wolves and vampires existed and not batted an eyelid?

Jacob rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you." He whispered gratefully.

"Come on one of us needs to go back and check on the others." Sam snapped. Jacob and Bella pulled apart, both of them completely forgetting Sam was still in the same room. He stared stonily at Jacob. "You go and let one of the others have a rest, start with Seth. He's younger and not as resilient." He ordered harshly.

"Why me?" Jacob stood up and glared back at Sam in annoyance. "Why don't you go back and supervise. I want to be here for my mom."

"Are you questioning my orders again?" Sam tried to make himself appear taller, but Jacob was already catching up to him. It didn't work. He scowled. "Just do as I ask, Jake. I'll take my turn after I speak to Billy, Charlie and Harry."

"I'll be here to keep watch over Sarah. Sue will too." Bella got between them again. This was the second time she had witnessed them having a confrontation. She didn't really understand the reasons behind it, but she was annoyed that they were indulging in this pointless matcho display when there were more important things to focus on. They needed to be united, not divided. Bella had no idea she was the reason behind the division.

"Alright." Jacob finally conceded as he ignored Sam and returned his attention to Bella. "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine. I promise." Bella assured him.

Jacob swept her up into a tight bear hug and held her for a long moment before he finally let go. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Bella smiled at him sadly before pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. Reluctantly Jacob finally left.

* * *

Sam and Bella were alone, apart from Sue Clearwater, who had gone to sit with Sarah until she woke up again. Bella drifted into the kitchen and began to hunt through the cupboards trying to find some edible food she could make into a simple meal. The twins would be home soon and they would need to be given a proper explanation about what had happened to their mother. Bella was not going to lie, even if everyone asked her to. Rachel and Rebecca deserved to know the full truth. Their brother was a shapeshifter and Rebecca was unknowingly dating another one. She needed to know that Jared was a shapeshifter too. Bella was startled when she heard Sam speak her name quietly. He had moved so silently she had been unaware he had followed her into the kitchen.

"Is that part of being who you are?" She asked over her shoulder as she began to prepare the food.

"What?" Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.

"That you can move so quietly." Bella continued without turning his way. She concentrated on the meal she was preparing so she wouldn't have to face him directly. It felt awkward being around Sam now that she knew what he really was. "I always wondered how you and Jake kept making me jump because I couldn't hear you approach."

"Yeah, it's part of being who we are." Sam wished she would turn around to look at him. "We have other abilities too."

"Like?" Bella found some potatoes and began to peel them.

"Like being able to hear and see much better than any human and being physically and mentally stronger." Sam replied.

Bella paused and glanced over her shoulder at him again. "Is that why you're all so big?" She felt a blush heat up her cheeks and she cursed her pale complexion. "I mean…you know so tall and everything."

Sam smiled at her in amusement. She was cute when she was being all awkward. "Yeah, that's another side effect. We can heal fast too."

"Heal fast?" Despite herself Bella couldn't help being intrigued. She turned around to face Sam fully. "How do you mean?"

Sam drew nearer until he was standing mere inches away from her. He took the knife she had been cutting the potatoes with and used it to cut across his palm. Bella gasped in shock and she stared at his hand in horror as blood began to ooze from the deep cut. "Why did you do that?" She felt nausea well up in her throat as she hurriedly grabbed a paper napkin and began to dab at his palm.

"Its okay, Bella. Watch." Sam caught her fingers in his free hand and gently pulled them away. He saw her eyes widen as she watched the skin knit together over his cut until seconds later his palm was completely smooth, apart from some droplets of blood. There wasn't even a scar. "See." He guided her fingers back to his palm so she could touch the smooth skin. "All better now."

Bella's fingers grazed his palm as she inspected it closely. There really was nothing there. It was all so surreal. "I can't believe it." She murmured as she dropped her hand back to her side. She glanced up at Sam and flushed again when she saw how close he was to her. She could feel the heat pouring from his skin. She stepped away to put some space between them. "Is that why you're all so hot too?" She asked, clearing her throat nervously.

"We have very high metabolisms. We need to eat a lot to refuel. It takes a lot of energy to switch between forms." Sam smiled again as he watched comprehension dawn on her face. "That's why I love your cooking." He teased.

"Right." Bella cleared her throat again as she turned around and continued peeling the potatoes. "I better get this meal made so you can all refuel then."

There was a moment of tense silence between them. Sam came up beside Bella and began to help her prepare the food. He often glanced at her but she stubbornly kept her gaze focused on the kitchen counter. He was finding it so hard to read her mood. "Are you mad at me, Bella?" He asked eventually.

Bella frowned as she began to wash the freshly peeled potatoes under the tap. "Yes." She confessed baldly.

"For not telling you the truth?" Sam pressed.

"Yes." Bella said coolly. "Not just you though. I can't believe my dad knew too and kept it from me."

"I wanted to tell you. I pleaded with them to let me explain things, but they made me promise not to." Sam wished she would look at him and he became frustrated when she didn't. Why did Jacob get a free pass from her anger and he didn't? Sam turned off the tap and put his hand on Bella's shoulder and turned her to face him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Bella's eyes roamed his handsome face. He looked so upset and was begging her with his eyes for understanding. She sighed heavily. She was too tired to deal with Sam's guilt trip. Her father and the other men would arrive soon and it was going to be hard enough containing her emotions without Sam forcing them to the surface. "I accept your apology." She said eventually. Bella was willing to say anything if it got Sam to stop probing at her feelings like a sore tooth. Jacob had known to leave it but he didn't seem to have the same understanding.

"You have to forgive me though." Sam continued. "I don't want this distance between us."

Bella felt like they were having two different conversations here. There was definitely something she was missing. "Can we please not talk about this right now?" She turned away from him again. "I'm tired."

"Alright, if that's what you want." Sam conceded. "I'll do anything you want."

What did he mean by that? Bella thought it was an odd thing to say. She felt completely confused. Time was ticking on and it was getting very late. On a normal day she would have been in her own kitchen preparing a snack to sneak out to her black wolf later that night. Bella froze as something suddenly occurred to her. How could she have been so stupid? She pictured the wolf pack in her head and tried to remember if any of them had black fur, but most of themhad been a mixture of brown or silvery grey with splashes of white. The only two who she hadn't seen in their wolf forms were Jacob and Sam. Surely her black wolf wasn't one of them. He couldn't be. She had always assumed he was unique, a lone wolf, but he clearly wasn't. What if Sam or Jacob was her black wolf?

"Bella?" Sam questioned as he saw her face turn completely white. She looked as if she was going to be sick. "What is it?"

Bella began to shake as the enormity of what this meant made her feel weak. "I need to ask you something and don't lie to me." She said tremulously.

"What?" Sam put his hands on her shoulders again and turned her back to face him. "What is it?"

Bella raised her eyes to his and studied his face warily. "Who is the black wolf?" She demanded. "Is it you or Jacob?"

Sam felt like a thunderbolt had catapulted straight to his heart. It ached abominably in his chest. He licked his lips to moisten them as he tried to keep calm. This was it. He needed to confess. He needed to make her understand. "It's me." He said huskily. "I'm your wolf."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Forty One-Emotional Overload**

Bella felt so many emotions at once they made her head spin. She was shocked, appalled, mortified, confused and intrigued all in equal measure. In her head she was expecting Sam to tell her that it was Jacob who was the black wolf. It would have made complete sense to her. She would have been angry that he had kept it from her, but she would have been able to understand. But Sam? She felt warmth on her cheeks as Sam cupped her face in his hands. His head drew nearer hers as his dark eyes anxiously roamed her face.

"Can you say something?" He begged.

"I don't know what to say." Bella whispered as she averted her gaze from his. Her head was still reeling and she couldn't verbalise how she was feeling, not when she didn't understand herself. In all the years since her return and before that when she had first come across the black wolf cub, it had been Sam all along. All those nights she had sat with him and spilled her secrets, some even Jacob didn't know about, only to find that the animal she considered a friend was a human in wolf's clothing. Not just any human, but Sam Uley. "I can't believe it."

"I want to say I'm sorry for deceiving you, Bella." Sam replied desperately. Her eyes flicked back to his as she heard the despair in his voice. "But I'm not. At first I couldn't tell you. I mean you were too young and I had just phased for the first time. You were like my saviour that first time you found me. You weren't afraid of me when I felt like a monster." His fingers stroked her cheek absently as he became lost in memories. "You fed me, took care of me. Night after night you were there for me when I felt lost and alone. My mom didn't know or understand. The old men were useless. They could only offer me stupid advice that was meaningless. I was on my own for a long time. I only had you."

Bella felt a lump lodge in her throat. It had been a long time since she had dared to cast her mind back to those early days before Renee had abducted her. They had been happy times, and she missed them. She had been forced to bury them because it hurt to recall the innocent child she had been which had been shattered by her own mother. A tear rolled down her cheek and Sam captured it on the end of one of his fingers and held it there as if it was a precious diamond.

"I like to think I offered you comfort too." He continued huskily. "I mean you confided things to me, and I've never told anyone, Bella. I promise you that. I would never tell a soul. Please believe me." Sam licked his lips again to try and moisten them. He wished he could tell what Bella was thinking. She had become mute. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe." Bella mumbled. She felt more tears well in her eyes but she forced them back. She didn't want to break down in front of Sam. She felt too betrayed. He knew stuff about her that no one knew. It was mortifying and upsetting. "You should have told me as soon I came back. I was older. I wasn't young anymore, but you kept up the pretence. Why would you do that? Why?" Her tone was laced with anger as it began to burn inside her like a hot flame.

Sam rested his forehead on hers like he had seen Jacob do. He closed his eyes in anguish and sank his fingers into her long hair. Her sweet scent washed over him and he drowned in it. He didn't want to lose this, this feeling of comfort she gave him. She made him feel safe. She was his home. "It was so different when you first came back." He whispered brokenly. "I tried to connect with you but you kept me at arm's length. It was only when I was in my wolf form that you were relaxed around me. I used to see you smile and laugh when you leaned against me and talked about your day and I craved that, wishing you felt relaxed enough around me as myself. Just me, just Sam."

Bella disentangled his fingers from her hair. Having him so close was just too much. Things began to make more sense to her now. The odd things Sam would sometimes say and the intense looks he would give her, his attempts to get her attention and his obvious conflict with Jacob. She had missed the signs, been absolutely oblivious or perhaps wanting to dismiss them as she didn't want to have to deal with the truth. But looking at Sam's handsome face and seeing the feelings he had been doing his best to hide, she couldn't ignore it any longer. Sam Uley was in love with her.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I've got too much stress already in my life. I need you to back off. Can you do that?" Bella questioned as she began to fiddle with the food again, anything to distract herself from the turmoil running through her soul.

"If that's what you want." Sam felt disappointment make his heart clinch in his chest. She was withdrawing from him again. It was a tactic she always used when she had to deal with things she couldn't handle. "There's more you need to know, Bella. I don't want to pressure you but I'm done keeping secrets."

Bella felt her blood run cold. "What?" She asked sharply

"I need to tell you about imprinting. It might make you understand better, you know make things clearer." Sam blurted out in his desperation. Old Quil's warning not to tell Bella or anyone else about it flew out of his head as he tried to get Bella to forgive him.

"Imprinting?" Bella put a hand to her forehead where a headache was beginning to form.

"Yes. I…." Sam stopped speaking when he heard Sue Clearwater's light footsteps coming down the hall. He cursed inwardly as she came into the room and eyed the two of them speculatively. Bella's face was flushed and Sam's too. They looked as if they had been up to something. Bella's hair was tangled as if someone had their fingers in it. And as Sam was standing right there looking guilty, it had to be him. Sue had no idea that Charlie's daughter and Sam Uley were intimate. She guessed Charlie didn't know either. She frowned in disapproval at them.

"Harry just called. They are nearly here." Sue strode into the kitchen and deliberately inserted herself between Bella and Sam. "Maybe you should run to meet them, Sam." She suggested pointedly. "Give them the heads up before they see Sarah."

Sam knew what Sue was trying to do. He met her gaze with a cool stare. "If that's what you want."

"Yes, that is what I want." Sue said levelly.

"Fine." Sam snapped as he stalked out of the house in a temper.

Bella relaxed when he was gone. She was so glad of Sue's interruption. It gave her a chance to breathe and gather her thoughts. She tried to work out what the hell Sam meant by imprinting but felt too weary to linger on it long. She glanced at Sue and was about to smile when she saw the irritated expression on the older woman's face. "Is Sarah okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, she's still resting." Sue replied. "Although I have to say I am surprised at you, Bella."

"Sorry? I don't understand." Bella faltered.

"Don't play innocent with me, my girl. I'm a woman myself. I know what it's like to be nearly sixteen and enjoying male attention. But you have to remember that other people can get hurt when you toy with their feelings." Sue warned her. "You know my Leah worships Sam. She is your friend for goodness sake. She trusts you. How do you think she would feel finding you flirting with him and god knows what else? Then there's Jake. He adores you, anybody can see that. I'm disgusted with you. I really thought you were better than that. I have a good mind to tell Charlie. Sam can't live under the same roof if there is something going on. It's not right." She continued to rant, not letting Bella get in a word to defend herself. Sue Clearwater had made up her mind and that was that.

Bella opened her mouth to protest but she didn't have a chance. The front door flew open and her father ran inside, followed more slowly by Billy and Harry. Sam was the last to enter. His eyes immediately sought Bella's and he was shocked at the stricken expression on her face. He immediately went forward to comfort her but Charlie got there first. He swept Bella up in a tight hug and began to apologise profusely for letting her down, effectively ending any chance for the misunderstanding to be cleared up.

* * *

"You know what, dad, enough." Bella couldn't bear to hear Charlie apologise anymore. She was tired, emotionally drained and plain frightened. She kept thinking Sue was going to accost her and Charlie and follow through with her threat to tell Charlie about her supposed misdemeanours. It was all so damn unfair. She had done nothing wrong. She wished Jacob was there or that she could just have a minute to herself to sort through her turbulent emotions.

"But Bella I want to explain why I never told you." Charlie pleaded as he took her shaking hands in his.

Bella yanked her hands back. She had been trying for so long to keep calm and focused but with all the added stress she was beginning to crack. Her life had been turned upside down in a matter of one day, and each moment that passed something new was thrown at her. She couldn't cope anymore.

"Bells, please, let's talk." Charlie had no idea of what his daughter was thinking. He had been so scared when he found out what had happened, and guilty about how his innocent little girl had been introduced to the supernatural in a shocking way. He regretted hiding things from her now. She could have been killed and all because he had been afraid of how she would react if she knew the truth. He needed her to understand his reasoning so he could assuage his own guilt.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Bella was practically screaming. "I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO LEAVE ME ALONE." Before Charlie could stop her Bella ran out of the house. The cold air outside hit her like lightning and she shivered as it began to infect her skin. She wrapped her arms around her waist and stumbled down the porch steps. She squeezed her eyes shut and pictured Jacob in her head. She could see him suddenly bursting through the trees and his warm arms wrapping around her as he gave her one of his comforting hugs.

"Bells." It had to be a dream. She was having a hallucination. She could even feel his heat. She kept her eyes closed and sank into his warmth, sighing in relief as his strong arms wrapped around her. It wasn't a hallucination, he was really here.

"How did you know I needed you?" Bella whispered.

"I always know." Jacob replied softly as he pressed a gentle kiss into her hair.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for all the great reviews, they are very much appreciated!**_

 **Part Forty Two-More than a Bruised Jaw**

Sue spoke in quiet tones to Billy and Harry as she gave them an update on Sarah's condition. Billy wanted to see his ex-wife but Sue advised against it. However Billy was not one for taking advice from a woman, especially one who was prejudiced against him. He knew how Sue felt about his betrayal of her best friend and guessed she would try to keep him away, but he needed to see Sarah himself and check that she was really okay. He was still harbouring guilt about his family, especially his children with Sarah, and he hoped that showing her that he could support her in her time of need would bring about some kind of reconciliation. He waited until Sue's back was turned and slipped down the hall to the room he used to share with Sarah.

Harry and Sue hovered around Charlie as they tried to calm his frazzled nerves. He had wanted to run after Bella when she ran off but Sue had told him to give his daughter some space. When Sam tried to approach and speak to Charlie she gave him such a glare that he retreated, his face was full of confusion. He had no idea of the little chat Sue had just had with Bella.

"Harry, why don't you get Charlie a drink?" Sue suggested to her husband. Harry was not very good in an emotional crisis. His way of dealing with stressful events was to make lame jokes, but his attempt at humour was falling flat and Sue wanted him out of the way while she had a quiet word with Charlie. She needed Sam to leave too, with his sensitive hearing he would easily pick up on what she wanted to say to Charlie. "Sam, go and find Bella and bring her back here." She ordered.

Sam didn't need asking twice. He had been on the verge of going anyway. It had only been because the old men were interrogating him about what had happened that he had been unable too. He slipped outside silently and closed the door behind him.

"Sue, what am I going to do?" Charlie lamented. "How can I ever make up for this? I keep making mistakes over and over."

"Pull yourself together, Charlie." Sue scolded him in her usual brisk manner. "Bella needs your strength. Wallowing never does any good. I am sure she will realise you had her best interests at heart when she has time to think more rationally." She paused for a second and glanced behind her to make sure Harry was still in the kitchen. He was rooting around in the fridge looking for some beer. Satisfied, Sue turned her attention back to Charlie and lowered her voice. "There is something I need to tell you regarding Bella and Sam."

"What?" Charlie was perplexed. By the irritated expression on Sue's face he knew it couldn't be good.

"I think they're involved. I caught them in the kitchen earlier looking very cosy. Both their faces were flushed and full of guilt, as well as Bella's hair being all mussed up. They were standing pretty close. I think they're being intimate Charlie. In fact I am certain of it." She didn't hide her disapproval.

"You can't be serious." Charlie demanded as he locked eyes with his friend's wife. "Sam and Bella are like brother and sister. I would know if there was anything amiss."

"Would you?" Sue arched her brows. "It's easy to miss. What are you going to do about it? Surely you don't condone it."

"Leave it with me." Charlie said coldly as his expression darkened. "I'll deal with it."

"Good." Sue patted him on the shoulder and left him alone to stew.

* * *

Sam stood rooted to the spot on the front porch of the Black's house. He felt his heart throb painfully in his chest. Not too far from him, and completely oblivious to his presence, were Jacob and Bella. They were kissing. Sam felt anger well in his gut as he watched Jacob tangle his hand in Bella's hair and press his mouth on hers. Bella was a willing participant. Her arms were looped around Jacob's neck and she was pressed tight against him. Sam felt an inhuman rage consume him as his hands curled into fists. He was about to run down and confront the pair when yelling and shouting stopped him. Jacob and Bella pulled apart and swivelled around to stare at the house in shock as they heard Sarah Black screaming blue murder.

* * *

Billy slipped quietly into Sarah's bedroom. It was dark inside as the curtains were drawn, the only light was from a single lamp by the bed. Billy paused in the doorway as he gazed down at his ex-wife. Sarah's eyes were closed. She lay on a pile of plumped up pillows. Her face looked drawn and for the first time he saw a glimmer of grey in her lustrous black hair. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he approached the bed, knelt down and took Sarah's limp hand in his. Billy's touch roused Sarah from her exhausted slumber and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Sue?" She questioned drowsily, thinking it was her friend holding her hand. "What time is it?" She turned her head slowly, as if it was a great weight on her neck, and looked blearily at her visitor. She had to blink a couple of times before she realised who it was. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped, suddenly more alert. Sarah yanked her hand out of Billy's and hid it under her duvet.

"Sweetheart, don't be like that. I've been so worried." Billy begged her with his eyes.

Hearing the former endearment he used to call her falling so easily from his lips only made Sarah angrier. Was he that deluded that he presumed he could walk into her bedroom and act all concerned and worried after years of neglecting his family. Even though she felt weak Sarah had enough strength in her to lash out. She slapped Billy around the face and yelled at him to get out of her room. Billy tried to placate her. He caught her hands in his and tried to hold her still as she began to fight him.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Sarah raged. Her blood was boiling and her skin began to burn. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead as she lost all sense of reason and tried to throw Billy off. Whether it was adrenaline or just pure luck she fought free and punched him on the jaw with a curled fist.

Billy felt like he had been hit by a thunderbolt. Sarah's punch sent him reeling backwards. He had only ever been hit like that once in his life when he had been involved in a drunken brawl on his eighteenth birthday, and his attackers had been bigger and stronger than his slight wife. He landed on his back, his hand clutching his aching jaw as he stared at Sarah in shock. She was standing on the bed, her hair a tangled cloud around her head. She was shaking but her eyes were lit up with anger.

Suddenly the room was filled with the others. Jacob was in the lead, with Sam and the other men behind him. Bella and Sue were at the rear, both of them staring in stunned silence at the scene in front of them. Jacob immediately went to his mother and tried to calm her down. Harry and Charlie helped Billy rise and exchanged a puzzled glance.

"What are you even doing in here, Billy Black?" Sue scowled at him. "I told you to stay away. You'll need ice on that." She pointed toward his swelling jaw. "What did you do, trip and hit your face or something?"

"I hit him." Sarah yelled as she allowed Jacob to help her down off the bed. For someone who had been both weak and exhausted moments ago, Sarah seemed lively. They were all astonished. "Get him out of here." She warned Harry and Charlie. "Otherwise I'll sock him again, and this time he won't have any teeth left in his head."

"Mom, calm down." Jacob didn't know what to think. This wasn't like Sarah. She seemed a totally different person. He knew that his mother was pissed at Billy. He was too, and the twins. But he had never seen her lose it like this. And she had hit Billy. Really hit him. It was just shocking.

Charlie and Harry steered Billy out of the room, worried in case Sarah did carry out her threat. Sam followed them. Bella and Sue came further inside and began to help Jacob with his mother. Sarah became irritated at all the fussing and batted their hands away. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She said testily as she perched down on the edge of her bed and tried to smooth her hair down. "Who let that fool in here?"

"I told him to stay away. But he must have slipped in when I got distracted." Sue muttered.

Sarah took a deep shuddering breath to soothe her frazzled nerves. She was already regretting her actions. She wished that Jacob and Bella had not witnessed her lack of control. She had to concede that it felt good to punch Billy's lights out. Being the level headed one meant she had never had the chance to really let rip at her former husband. Still, she was impressed that she had managed to hit him so hard. Sarah raised her hand and studied it. The skin wasn't even red.

"You okay, mom." Jacob was hunkered down in front of her and peering at her anxiously.

Sarah smiled as she caught his face between her hands and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "I'm fine, Jake." She assured him. "In fact I feel full of vigour. I haven't felt this well in years." A brilliant smile crossed her face as she stood up and did a silly dance to show everyone she was more than fine.

"My god, you've made a miraculous recovery." Sue said in awe. She gasped as Sarah skipped over to her, took her hands and whirled Sue around in a crazy circle. She then did the same to Bella, making the younger girl laugh nervously.

Jacob was back on his feet. He stared at his mother in delight. He hadn't seen her this energetic in years. She was acting crazy, but in a good way. He grinned widely and took his turn, catching his mother's hands and swinging her around until Sarah was breathless. "Enough of that now." Sarah said eventually as she let go of Jacob's hands. She turned her full attention on Bella instead. It was the first time she had seen her properly since the vampire attack. "You okay?" She checked.

"Yeah." Bella smiled tentatively. "We've all been so worried. I'm glad that you're feeling better."

Sarah reached out and hugged the younger girl. Jacob watched their interaction with a smile on his face. He suddenly gathered his two favourite girls in his strong arms and embraced them both, making them all laugh.

* * *

While Harry attended to Billy in the kitchen, Charlie gestured for Sam to come outside with him. Despite the recent drama, he couldn't get Sue's words out of his head. Had he really been that oblivious about what was going on under his own roof? He kept trying to remember if he had seen anything untoward between Sam and Bella but came up blank. Charlie tried to make sense of it and work out how he felt about the situation. Sam was like a son to him, and he couldn't help but feel betrayed that he had been kept in the dark if there was something going on. He would have expected Sam to speak to him about it if there was. And just how far had this relationship progressed? Bella wasn't quite sixteen yet.

"What is it, Charlie?" Sam questioned uneasily. He could sense that something was up. He could read the older man like a book.

"I'm gonna be blunt, Sam, and you better not damn well lie to me either." Charlie prodded him in the chest. "Do you have feelings for my little girl?"

Sam's cheeks flushed as a guilty expression crossed his face giving Charlie all the answers he needed. "I do." Sam confessed as he gazed pleadingly at Charlie for understanding.

"How long has this been going on?" Charlie demanded.

"A while." Sam admitted. "I didn't want to lie to you. I really didn't. But Harry Billy and Old Quil told me to keep quiet about it. But it's just been so hard."

Charlie saw red. He didn't hear the rest of Sam's garbled confession. All he could think about was the fact that Harry and Billy knew but had told Sam to keep quiet. This wasn't the first time they had kept him out of the loop. It had taken a lot to forgive them for not telling him about the wolf pack and vampires. It was only by chance he had found out because of Sam, and now they had asked a vulnerable young man to keep silent about his feelings for his precious daughter. Charlie had enough. He said no more to Sam; instead he marched back into the house and approached his friends. Harry saw the punch coming but Billy didn't. He was still nursing his bruised jaw with a pack of frozen peas. Harry ducked and Charlie's fist landed on Billy's cheek, sending him careering into the kitchen cupboards behind him.

 _ **A/N-so much drama, so much angst! Gah! What is going on with Sarah? What will happen next? Please let me know what ya'll think! LOL ;)**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for following this story and the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Forty Three-Old Quil Takes Charge**

Billy scrambled back onto his feet nursing his bruised cheek as he stared at Charlie in bewilderment. Harry appeared equally perplexed. They hadn't seen Charlie this riled up since he had found out that they had been hiding the wolf pack from him. "What's wrong with you, Chief?" Billy's words were garbled as his jaw was aching abominably. He winced and put the frozen peas across it to soothe the pain.

"You two." Charlie jabbed his finger at them both. "After the last time you promised to stop keeping secrets from me and now I've just found out you've been doing the same thing again."

"What secrets?" Harry edged behind Billy a little in case Charlie decided to lash out again.

"Sam just told me." Charlie snapped.

Comprehension dawned on Harry and Billy's faces and they exchanged a worried glance. They couldn't believe that Sam had spilled the secret about imprinting. They had been keeping it just amongst themselves while Old Quil did some more digging to find out if Sam had truly imprinted on Bella. They hadn't wanted to worry Charlie with such a huge burden if there was nothing to it. Harry put his hands up in supplication as he approached Charlie warily. "We didn't mean to keep you in the dark. But we just needed to be sure before we told you. Believe it or not, we were thinking of you."

"No, you were thinking of yourselves." Charlie retorted as his fists curled at his sides. "You left a vulnerable young man to try and deal with his feelings and kept me out of the loop when I should have been told what was happening between Sam and my precious little girl. How dare you take it upon yourselves to do that?"

Harry and Billy exchanged another worried glance. Had something happened between Sam Uley and Bella Swan? They didn't know about that part. Sam had only told Old Quil about his feelings; they had no idea that Bella returned them. Billy's face drained of colour as he thought about what this meant for Jacob. Did his son know? He didn't think so otherwise all hell would have broken loose. What on earth was Sam thinking telling Charlie when they were dealing with so much already? They knew that he was close to Charlie and thought of him like a father, but to stir things up at such a fraught time was mind boggling.

Sue wandered into the kitchen when she was alerted by all the shouting. She left Jacob and Bella with Sarah in the bedroom while she came to investigate. As she drew near she heard Charlie ranting and guessed he had confronted Sam, though what it had to do with her husband and Billy she didn't know. She quickly inserted herself in between Harry and Charlie as she cautioned the latter to keep his voice down. "I take it you spoke to Sam." She asked.

"Yes and he confirmed what you said." Charlie said darkly as his eyes flicked to his traitorous friends. "But it seems that these two already knew and didn't bother to tell me that my daughter was in a relationship with Sam." He raised his voice again; unaware that Sarah, Jacob and Bella had come out of the bedroom and heard every word he said.

Bella's face paled when she heard those words coming from her father's mouth. She froze as she felt Sarah's eyes boring into her accusingly. The same anger that she had expressed against her ex-husband came to the fore again as she glared at Bella in disgust. However Bella didn't notice Sarah's reaction, her sole attention was focused on Jacob. She didn't ever think she would forget the look of hurt and betrayal etched on his beautiful face as he stared at her in stunned silence. Bella gazed back at him, trying to get her mouth to work so she could verbally communicate that it was all nonsense and a total misunderstanding. But her body felt numb. It was like the shock had frozen her in place like a marble statue.

They heard Sue arguing with Charlie before turning her wrath on her husband when Charlie informed her that Harry and Billy already knew about Bella and Sam's secret relationship. The voices rose higher and higher as the adults in the kitchen began to argue heatedly with none of them listening to each other. Bella was still staring pleadingly at Jacob. Her mouth had gone dry and she licked her lips to moisten them. She finally managed to get her voice to work and she whispered Jacob's name. But he was in no mood to listen. He backed away from her down the narrow hallway, his limbs trembling as he tried to control his wolf. He had to get out of the house. He was losing it big time. The pain cut deep and he was in no fit state to listen to Bella's pathetic excuses. He tore his eyes away from her and ran out of the house using the back entrance.

Seeing him run off finally broke through Bella's stupor and she screamed his name as she tried to go after him, but Sarah caught her arm in an iron grip and whirled her around so they were face to face. Bella gasped at the fury glowing in Sarah's eyes as she gave Bella another look of utter disgust. "How could you?" She questioned bitterly. "How could you betray Jake in that way? You make me sick."

"I didn't….I wouldn't…." Bella began to babble as hysteria took over. She felt like she was in some kind of surreal nightmare. Surely she would wake up in a moment and find out that none of this was real. "Sarah, please." She begged as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Save it, Bella." Sarah snapped as she pushed past Bella. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You certainly had me fooled." Without bothering to listen she stalked off down the hall toward the raised voices still emanating from the kitchen.

* * *

Bella didn't know where to go, or what to do. There was no way she could catch up to Jacob. He had turned wolf and was long gone. She stumbled down the hall and made it to the front door. The adults were still arguing and didn't even notice her as she slipped outside and pulled the door shut after her. Bella had never felt so despairing in her life, and that was saying something considering what she had been through in the past. Pain ripped through her chest and shredded her heart into pieces. She was surprised that she was still functioning. It wasn't just the pain of being accused of something she hadn't done; it was the hurt that no one would give her a chance to explain. She had been pegged guilty without any evidence whatsoever. She walked blindly forward with her arms wrapped around her waist as she tried to hold herself together. Bella didn't notice Sam until she collided with him.

"Bella?" Sam had been sitting on the porch steps with his head in his hands. He could hear the raised voices inside but he had barely listened to them. He was too lost in his own misery. He had been surprised to see Bella stumble outside onto the front porch looking as if her whole world had collapsed. "What happened to you?" He put his warm hands on her face and turned it upward so he could see her better. His heart broke when he saw the tears rolling unbidden down her face. "What did he do?" He asked, immediately blaming Jacob for the state she was in.

Bella was too distraught to speak. Her head and her heart were aching and she felt on the verge of collapse. She didn't even have it in her to confront Sam and demand to know what he had been telling everyone. Perhaps he hadn't said anything. Maybe it was Sue and her false presumptions which had sparked off this whole mess. Her tears continued to flow and she stood in front of Sam shaking with the cold. He immediately pulled her into his arms and held her carefully like she was a fragile doll and could break at any moment. "It's gonna be alright, Bella." He said gently. "I'll look after you. I'll protect you, I promise."

Sam's body heat reminded her of Jacob's. She rested her forehead against his chest and closed her eyes as she tried to gulp in some air. She was finding it hard to breathe. Sam sighed and carefully guided her down the porch steps and with his arm about her shoulders he steered her toward Charlie's cruiser. "Get in there, Bella." He tugged on the handle and opened the door for her. He waited until she practically fell into the passenger seat before he closed the door carefully and ran around to the driver's side. The keys to the cruiser were still in the ignition where Charlie had left them. He never bothered locking up the car when he visited La Push. For a law enforcement officer he was tardy when it came to such things. Often he barely bothered to lock the front door of his house. Sam leant over and strapped Bella in. She seemed unaware of anything. Her head was lolling on the headrest of her seat and she had her eyes closed. "We'll get out of here for a while, okay." He told her. Bella didn't even respond. Sam sighed again as he switched on the engine and sped off down the dirt track.

* * *

Sue finally shrieked at everyone to shut up. She yelled so loudly that she made her throat sore. Everyone fell silent and looked at each other darkly. Billy hid behind Harry's rotund figure in case either Sarah or Charlie got the urge to punch him again. He was feeling very aggrieved that everyone seemed to be laying the blame at his door. Sue cleared her throat and met everyone's eyes individually.

"Now there is not much we can do right now. We have other more important things to discuss like the impending arrival of that vampire's mate. I don't want my Sethy exposed to that crazy cold one longer than he has to be." Sue put her hands on her hips and faced Sarah. "Now you seem to be feeling a lot better thankfully, but you have to control that temper of yours. Rachel and Rebecca will be coming home soon along with my Leah. I will not have those innocent girls exposed to this debacle."

"It's Jake I'm worried about." Sarah replied bitterly. "I can't believe that Bella would betray him like that."

"Now hang on a minute." Charlie interjected. "Don't put this on my daughter. It's not her fault."

Sarah just huffed and fell silent. She wasn't going to bother arguing with Charlie. Her eyes strayed to Billy instead and she glared at him. "What are you even still doing here?"

"I'm here to support my family." Billy slurred. His jaw had swelled up making speech difficult.

"Hurts does it?" Sarah asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Sarah folded her arms and turned away from him.

"Come on now" Harry tried to play peacemaker. "We're not helping any of the kids by fighting amongst ourselves. To be honest we don't know the full story. Let's just…."

"SHUT UP." The others yelled collectively causing him to fall silent.

There was a sharp rap on the front door which startled them all. Muttering under her breath Sarah went to answer it. She was stunned to find Old Quil on her doorstep being supported by his grandson, Quil Junior. "Are you going to let me in?" He demanded when Sarah just stood silently gaping at him.

"Yes." Sarah stepped back and allowed young Quil to help his grandfather inside. She wondered what Quil Junior was doing there; she had assumed he would be guarding Esme Cullen along with the rest of the wolf pack.

Quil assisted his grandfather into one of the armchairs and stepped back. "I better go. I need to help the others with Jake."

"Jake?" Sarah began to panic. She had been so caught up in arguing with the others she hadn't stopped to think. "Is he okay?"

The others filed into the front room and exchanged worried glances. Old Quil cleared his throat loudly, effectively making them all look his way. "You go, Quil. You did right to come and get me. With Sam missing and Jacob unable to take control make sure that Jared Thail does in the interim. Send young Seth back with updates if you get a chance."

"Yes, grandfather." Quil quickly ducked out of the house.

"Sam's missing?" Charlie confronted the elder. "Where did he go?"

"I have no idea." The elder glared at the gathered adults from under his bushy brows. "I don't know the full story of what has been going on here, but I would have expected better from all of you. Now I want you all to pull your heads out of your asses and start acting like the adults you're supposed to be, because as far as I can see you are the reason the pack is falling apart right now."

"What did Quil tell you?" Billy asked.

Old Quil scrutinised Billy's damaged face but showed no sympathy whatsoever. "He told me about the attack on Sarah and Bella Swan. He told me what the cold one had done to aid Sarah." He turned his rheumy eyes onto Sarah Black. She looked guiltily back at him. "I see you've made a good recovery." The elder continued. Sarah nodded silently. "Good." The old man's eyes softened for a moment before his expression hardened again. "He also told me something happened to send Jacob over the edge and spinning out of control and that they haven't been able to contact Sam. So now you can tell me what the hell happened to cause this mess?"

"I'm going to check on my daughter." Charlie didn't bother to wait for anyone to reply. He stalked off outside to look for Bella.

While he was gone Harry haltingly began to fill the elder in on what had happened.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Let me know what you think about the latest turn of events, thanks.**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Forty Four-Home Truths**

It took both Embry and Paul to hold Jacob down. His anger had given him a surge of adrenaline and he fought his brothers with everything he had inside him. He knew it wasn't their fault but the red mist covering his eyes made him lose all reason. The pack had enough to handle guarding an increasingly irate Esme. She was challenging them at every turn as she tried to escape. And now with Jacob's fraught emotions communicating themselves directly through the pack mind link, he was setting them all on edge. Seth was nearly ready to bolt and it took all of Jared's limited authority to make the youngster stay where he was. Quil was still on his way back from seeing his grandfather, Sam was still AWOL, and with Embry and Paul forced to withdraw from guarding Esme to deal with Jacob, Jared needed the rest to stay focused on their task.

"Jake, stop fighting, dammit." Embry had his friend by the scruff of the neck while Paul was using his greater weight to keep Jacob pinned to the forest floor. "You're not thinking clearly. Bella wouldn't do that."

The pack had managed to make little sense from Jacob's garbled thoughts. His mind was a chaotic mess. It had taken Embry a while to work out what had driven his half-brother over the edge. The wolves had all become agitated when they learned of Bella's supposed relationship with their leader. None of them had seen it coming, and by Jacob's severe reaction, neither had he. Embry had known that Jacob and Bella were secretly seeing each other and had been keeping their newly formed relationship on the down low so as to avoid familial pressure. But none of the pack knew. Embry had managed to keep it to himself just like Jacob.

"Bro, I don't believe she would cheat on you." Embry tried to pierce through the red fog of Jacob's anger. "You know her better than anyone; do you really think she would do something like that to you?"

Embry's rational question struck Jacob like a thunderbolt. He stopped struggling and went limp. Embry and Paul waited for a tense moment; worried he was trying to fool them, before they released him and retreated. Jacob's chest rose and fell as he breathed raggedly. He didn't get up but just lay where his brothers had pinned him to the ground as he replayed what had happened in his head. He tried to picture Bella's face when she was in the hallway with him and overheard Charlie spilling the bad news about her and Sam. He remembered her beautiful face turning completely white and her brown eyes pleading with him for understanding. Her heart had been racing in her chest; it had been so loud that he could hear it. He had immediately assumed that it had been pumping so violently because she was distraught about being caught out, when in reality she was sent into a tail spin of panic because she was just as shocked as he was. He should have believed her, but instead he had assumed the worst and taken off. Embry was right he knew Bella. She would never betray him like that.

"Shit, shit, shit." He cursed as he scrambled back onto his paws. He shook his thick russet fur out until it was all fluffed up before bolting off back toward his house so he could do what he should have done in the first place, talk to Bella.

* * *

"I can't find Bella." Charlie said in a panic as he burst back into the house. "The cruiser's gone too. She must have taken it, and she's not old enough to drive." His hands dove into his hair as he turned around in aimless circles as he tried to contain his fraught emotions.

Sue's lips thinned at this piece of news and she exchanged a knowing look with Sarah. "I doubt she is alone, Charlie. I suspect your daughter has gone off with Sam somewhere. He probably took your car."

"Did he hotwire it?" Harry asked as he came up beside his wife.

"Hotwire it?" Charlie frowned as his hands fell back to his sides. "The keys were in the ignition."

"And you work for law enforcement." Sue rolled her eyes.

"Well this confirms it for definite." Sarah said bitterly. "They've been discovered and now they've run off like cowards rather than face the music." She glared at Charlie as if it was his fault that his daughter had hurt her only son. "I can't believe she would do this to my Jacob."

"It's so out of character." Billy tried to say but his jaw was so swollen no one understood what he had uttered.

"Oh shut up." Sarah snapped at him. "No one in this house cares what you think."

"We don't know that for certain." Charlie's panic receded as his anger kicked in. How dare Sarah and Sue speak about Bella like that? They were acting as if Bella was married and cheating on Jacob or something. She was still a kid and so was Jacob.

"It's obvious." Sue replied testily.

"Too right." Sarah agreed.

Harry put his hands on his wife's shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Maybe now is not the time to be so judgemental." He warned her.

"You can keep quiet as well, Harry Clearwater." Sue retorted as she shrugged off her husband's hands from her shoulders. "You are as bad as Billy keeping all these secrets."

"She's right there." Charlie turned his anger back on his friends again. In his mind this was down to them. If they had just been honest he would have been able to prevent all this drama.

"Bella's your daughter." Billy slurred as he winced at the pain in his jaw.

"What the hell does that mean?" Charlie snarled. "Do you want another blow to the jaw because I'm willing to give you one? And you're not exactly father of the year."

"Hear, hear." Sarah interjected.

Old Quil couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had these fools learned nothing? It was their issues that were impacting on their own children and they were letting old hurts and petty rivalries stop them doing what they were supposed to be doing, being parents. He couldn't contain his contempt at their pathetic selfishness. He put two fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. The sudden noise shut the others up and they turned to look down at the elder in surprise.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. He glared at them from under his bushy brows and struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on his walking stick to keep him upright. "I have never witnessed such pettiness in all my life. Don't you think your children have sacrificed enough? They are the adults here, not you bunch of useless wasters. I am appalled at the way you are acting." He banged his walking stick on the ground as he began to totter from one person in the group to the other. He started with Billy. "It's clear you've not told Sarah that you are living in sin with Tiffani Call. You are selfish and a coward."

Sarah gasped as Billy's complexion paled under his tan skin. "Is this true?" She raged at Billy. He stared back at her with his mouth open like a gutted fish.

"Be silent Sarah Black." Old Quil turned his wrath on her instead. "I am disgusted at the way you've been acting toward Bella Swan. That young girl saved your life. If she hadn't persuaded Esme Cullen to suck the venom out of your blood your skin would be as cold as ice just like your heart is frozen by bitterness right now. You didn't even bother to ask the poor girl about anything before you judged her."

Tears welled in Sarah's eyes as she put her hand over her mouth as the elder's words struck home. She sank into the nearest available chair and hung her head in shame.

Old Quil wasn't finished. He turned his attention to Sue and her husband, Harry. "As for you Sue Clearwater you should be ashamed of yourself. It's well known that you are good at stirring things up. You don't think before you speak and cause all sorts of chaos. This is partly down to you." Sue was about to protest loudly but the old man glared at her so fiercely she became lost for words. Old Quil looked at Harry. "As for you Harry Clearwater I am ashamed at your weakness. Maybe if you stood up to your harridan of a wife occasionally she would cause less trouble. You are a council member; start to act like you are entitled to that role."

"You've gone too far, Quil." Harry blustered before falling silent like his wife as Old Quil's eyes narrowed.

"And as for you, Charlie Swan." Old Quil said lastly. "You're supposed to be the Chief of Police, start acting like it. Think before you accuse anyone of anything. Getting only part of the story only compounds the problem. With all that has been thrown at her I am not surprised your daughter has decided to take off to clear her head. You are her father, start being the parent she needs before you lose her because you keep getting drawn into all this petty arguing."

The old man's words were like a knife to his heart. Charlie knew that the elder was right. He had failed Bella yet again. When was he ever going to learn? "I need to find her." He said anxiously.

Old Quil sighed as he sat down so he could rest his aching bones. "Leave her in peace. I suspect that Sam is with her." He glared at Sue before she could say anything to defend her original assumption. "And not for the reason you think." He snapped at her. "Now sit down, all of you. There are important things that need to be discussed and I swear if any of you start kicking off again I'll put this stick to good use." He threatened as he waved his walking stick at them.

* * *

A gentle touch on her cheek roused Bella from her fitful slumber. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep. Her emotional exhaustion had taken its toll. She opened her tired eyes and turned to look at Sam. "How long have I been asleep?" She said thickly. Her mouth felt dry and she licked her lips to moisten them.

Sam was tracing circles on her skin with his fingers as he smiled at her affectionately. "About thirty minutes."

Bella squirmed in her seat causing his hand to fall from her cheek. She swallowed the lump lodged in her throat and glanced out of the cruiser's windscreen as she sought to see where Sam had brought her. "Where are we?" Bella's eyes widened as she stared at the huge scudding clouds across the sky and the top promontory of the cliff that they were parked near. They weren't that far from the edge. Now she was awake she could hear the tumultuous roar of the ocean hundreds of feet below. She became edgy as she turned her attention back to Sam.

"We're near First beach." Sam said carelessly as he leaned back in his seat and put his hands on the steering wheel.

"Why are you parked so close to the edge?" Bella asked nervously. "And why bring me here?"

"I like it here. Sometimes when I'm running as a wolf I like to come up here. It's peaceful and I can breathe easier." Sam replied wistfully as he looked out toward the cliff's edge.

"It doesn't sound peaceful." Bella retorted as she listened to the pounding waves.

"To me it is." Sam shrugged as he switched on the engine so he could reverse back a bit.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief the further they got from the edge. Sam killed the engine again and turned to face her. His eyes were soft as he studied her carefully. "You okay?"

"I don't know." Bella confessed as she slumped in her seat. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands and they stung from the contact. "I shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" Sam frowned.

"Just because…. "Bella shrugged, not able to find the words to explain how she was feeling.

"You're worried what everyone is going to think." Sam pressed as he leaned closer. "They've already made up their minds, Bella."

"You didn't set them straight, did you?" Bella muttered.

"About what?"

"Don't play games, Sam. I'm not in the mood. You have feelings for me, I can't hide from that fact but you had no right to say anything to my dad or anyone else for that matter. Now they all assume we're having some kind of torrid affair and Jake thinks…he…." Tears welled in Bella's eyes as she thought about Jacob and how he had immediately assumed the worst just like all the others. His rejection hurt worst of all because he should have known better.

"Jake's just a kid." Sam said testily as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "You're only with him because he's safe."

"What do you mean by that?" Bella demanded.

Sam met her angry gaze coolly. "Don't think I didn't listen when you used to unburden yourself to me when I was in wolf form. I know how bad you had it living with your mom and her shitty boyfriends. I know how you feel about adult men, how wary you are of them. It took me a while to figure out why you were acting so distant around me all these years, it's because I'm older and that intimidates you and makes you put up your defences. As for Jake, even though he looks way older than his years, he is still thirteen, and in your head that makes him safe, because you think he won't expect too much from you."

Bella wanted to slap him. She was still feeling raw from finding out that he had been the black wolf cub she had been so attached to and had come to love. The black wolf had been someone she could talk to, someone she could unburden her fears to. Not even in therapy or to Jacob had she confessed her deepest feelings and in the end it had been Sam who had heard them. Bella's fingernails dug into her palms as she gazed at Sam miserably. "You are twisting my past words to suit yourself."

"Am I?" Sam questioned. "You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."

"Maybe you should be psychoanalysing yourself instead of me." Bella sneered. "I mean I've never seen you date anyone. You don't even know what it's like to hold down a proper relationship. You don't know what love really means. Maybe you should pull your head out of your ass. Leah likes you, she has for years. Why not ask her out? Maybe you'll find that what you think you feel for me is actually not what you think it is."

Sam laughed bitterly and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I know how I feel and I know how you feel. You can continue to fool yourself but you're torn, I can see it." His expression became thoughtful for a moment. Maybe he should take Leah out on a date. She was always pestering him to. She wasn't even subtle about it. He knew it would get under Bella's skin, no matter how she denied it. "Maybe you're right." He said eventually.

"About what?" Bella was feeling tired again. She just wanted to go home, pull the covers over her head and sleep.

"Maybe I'll take Leah out." Sam smirked when he saw Bella's cheeks flush.

"You can't just use Leah, it's not right." She snapped as she folded her arms across her chest. "Just take me back. I'm done talking about this."

"Whatever." Sam said sardonically. He switched on the engine and began to reverse away from the cliff. Bella's reaction had given him all the confirmation he needed.

* * *

Near the boundary between Forks and La Push an expensive black Mercedes Guardian pulled up. One of the blackened windows was rolled down to reveal a white faced male with a cell phone pressed to his ear. It was Carlisle Cullen. He ran a hand through his silky mane and waited anxiously for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Come on, come on." He muttered.

* * *

In the back pocket of Bella's jeans Esme's silver phone began to vibrate...

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Let me know what you think?**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Forty Five-Tension**

Bella struggled to get Esme's cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. She twisted in her seat and dug her fingers in the pocket, she felt the cold metal of the phone against her skin and yanked it out triumphantly when it stopped vibrating and began to ring instead. Bella was so caught up in answering the call that she was shocked when Sam suddenly stepped on the brakes causing the cruiser to grind to a halt in the middle of the road. She was flung forward in her seat and the phone slipped from her grasp, clattering into the footrest in front of her.

"What the hell, Sam?" Bella accused breathlessly as she turned to glare at him. "Why did you slam the brakes on like that?"

Sam was wearing an impenetrable expression. Bella guessed he was trying to hide his anger. His jaw was tight and he was staring ahead at the road in front of him. When he didn't immediately answer her question she glanced in the direction he was looking. Standing in the middle of the road, wearing nothing but his shorts, was Jacob. He looked pissed.

"There's your reason." Sam said darkly.

Bella's mind was all over the place. She briefly wondered how Jacob had tracked them down so easily, but became distracted as the phone rang again. With her eyes still trained on Jacob, who was now approaching her side of the cruiser, Bella hastily answered the call. "Hello."

"Miss, Swan. This is Carlisle Cullen."

Jacob had reached the passenger side of the cruiser. He wrenched Bella's door open and hunkered down next to her. She held up her hand for him to remain quiet while she spoke to Carlisle. She noticed Jacob's dark eyes flick past her toward Sam, and they narrowed. But he did as she wanted and remained silent.

"Miss, Swan?" Carlisle asked again.

Bella cleared her throat. It had suddenly gone dry. She felt very uncomfortable being put in between Jacob and Sam. God knows what Jacob was thinking now he had caught her and Sam together. He was probably presuming they had been up to something. She tried to regain her focus. She didn't have time for this drama right now. "I'm still here, sir." Bella had no idea how to address Esme's mate. She knew he was supposed to be a doctor but felt odd calling him that considering what he really was.

"You can call me Carlisle."

"Okay. Um…where are you?"

"Not too far from La Push."

"Already?" Bella was astonished. She had assumed it would take him much longer to get to Washington State. She was certain he had mentioned he was in Alaska when they had first spoken.

"Yes." Carlisle said tersely. "Are you nearby? I would like to see my wife."

"Of course." Bella replied solicitously. "I'm not too far away actually. Are you on the main road into La Push?"

"Yes."

"Stay where you are and I'll find you." Bella promised as she ended the call. She sighed softly as she put the cell phone back in her pocket and then looked between Jacob and Sam, who were glaring at each other silently. "I suspect you heard all that." She said testily.

"Yes." Jacob replied while Sam nodded. Jacob stood back up and held his hand out to Bella. She looked at him in confusion for a second before placing her hand in his and letting him assist her out of the car.

"What are you playing at Jacob?" Sam snapped. "We haven't got time for this."

"I want a quick word with Bella." Jacob retorted as he slammed the passenger door shut, effectively cutting Sam off. Instead he led Bella a little distance away before stopping and cupping her face in his hands. He heard her breath hitch and saw her eyes moisten as she gazed up him. "I'm sorry." Jacob apologised.

Bella's eyes glistened as she blinked a few times to hold her tears back. She knew he meant his apology; his voice was full of sincerity. But despite how sorry he was, his presumption that she was guilty of what the adults had accused her of really hurt, and she couldn't get past that. "How did you find me?" She asked instead of discussing their issues further. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to stir things up.

Jacob stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and drew his face nearer hers. "I don't know. I just did. I was heading back to my house when I found myself here instead. I saw your dad's cruiser coming down the road…." He swallowed thickly as one of his hands left her face so he could tangle his fingers into the back of her hair instead. "I didn't expect you to be with Sam." His tone wasn't accusing, more curious. But still even Jacob voicing the obvious just reminded Bella of what everyone thought of her. She drew back from him and gently took his hands away from her face. "Bells, I am sorry. You believe that right. I was an idiot even thinking what your dad said was true. I don't know why I acted like I did….I just…." He shrugged as he ran out of words to explain himself.

"You should have known that I wouldn't." Bella said bitterly. Despite her attempts to keep her disappointment hidden, she was failing miserably. "I just think maybe we should go back to being just friends for a while."

"Bella, no…." Jacob replied desperately as he caught her hands in his and tugged her closer again. "I know I upset you but you can't punish me like that. I'll make it up to you I swear I will."

Bella pulled her hands out of his and stepped back. Looping her hair behind her ears she gazed up at him steadily. "I just need time. Can you give me that? Please?" Her lips trembled as she waited for his response. She knew she was taking a big risk by stalling things between them, but she felt like she hadn't been able to take a breath recently or have time to think. At times it was like the walls were closing in on her. Right now she needed her best friend back. She needed the boy who didn't put any pressure on her or expect anything other than what she was able to give. "Jake." She pleaded as she saw about a million expressions cross his face all at once. He was fighting his emotions, she could see that. She was hurting him but not punishing him like he seemed to think.

"Is this an outright ban or can we still hang out?" Jacob asked eventually.

"Nothing will change; we'll still see each other every day. It's just the physical stuff that's on hold for now."

Jacob searched her face for a long time, hoping that she would suddenly burst into giggles and tell him that she was joking. But she remained adamant. "I don't think it's going to be as easy to stop the physical stuff like you want. I know it's gonna be hard for me. I want to touch you all the time." Jacob saw Bella's face flush and couldn't help reaching out to caress her cheek. Her head turned automatically as if she was going to kiss his palm but she suddenly stopped herself. "See." He pointed out.

"Please don't test me, Jake. That's not fair. I never said it would be easy but it's what I need right now." Bella carefully took his hand away from her face.

"Fine." Jacob said tersely. "If that's what you want."

"No, it's what I need." Bella reminded him. "Come on, we need to get going, we've got a vamp to meet." She tried to inject humour into her tone as she smiled at him weakly.

Jacob didn't return it.

* * *

"You should leave this to us." Sam warned Bella as they pulled up behind the expensive Mercedes and he switched off the engine.

"I'm the one who's been speaking to him. Not you. I'm going whether you like it or not." Bella stated adamantly. She was already climbing out of the cruiser. Sam clenched his jaw and hurried out after her. Jacob beat him to it. He stood close by Bella's side as she hailed Carlisle Cullen, who was stepping gracefully out of his own car. Sam hurriedly ran to her other side. Bella could feel the intense body heat from both boys as they practically wedged her between them. She saw a glimmer of amusement cross Carlisle Cullen's handsome face at their over protectiveness.

"Hello again, Bella." Carlisle greeted her.

It had been years since she had last seen this man and looking at him now only served to remind her of the day her mother had abducted her. He was one of the last faces she had seen, along with Esme herself. She didn't like the reminder. Thinking of her mother and what had happened in the intervening years while she was living with Renee brought up painful memories. Her eyes flicked to Sam. He knew some of those memories. How often had she cuddled up against his side when he was in his wolf form and sobbed into his thick fur as she spoke about those dark days? Is that what had done it? Is that why he felt the way he did? Bella quickly averted her eyes when she saw Sam glance at her in concern. She immediately pressed herself into Jacob's side and like always his hand found hers. So much for limiting the physical stuff!

"Bella?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows when she didn't respond.

Once again she had become caught up in her own head. Bella moistened her dry lips. "Hello, Carlisle."

"You look well." Carlisle said politely.

"Thank you…and you too." Bella faltered. This was such a bizarre conversation to be having. Jacob's grip tightened on her hand while on her other side Sam drew closer to her. Both boys glared darkly at Carlisle Cullen even though he had done nothing threatening.

"Would it be possible to see my wife now? I want to take her away as soon as possible. I don't want Esme to be under any more duress than she has already." Carlisle's polite mask slipped and for the first time he showed a hint of vulnerability.

"Of course." Bella agreed. "Follow us."

"Not onto our lands." Jacob snarled.

Carlisle stiffened as he locked eyes with Jacob. Bella stared at him in shock. She hadn't expected this overly hostile reaction. She had no idea of the pack's past history with Carlisle and his coven.

Sam seemed in total agreement with Jacob for once. "You stay behind the treaty line." He stated coldly. "We'll bring her to you."

"Sam." Bella protested, wondering what he meant by treaty line.

"Bells, come back to the cruiser." Jacob urged her.

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"Just come. Sam needs to phase and let the others know to bring his mate here. Can you for once just do as I ask?" Jacob begged in a low voice.

Bella noticed another hint of amusement cross Carlisle's face. What was he finding so funny? Sam had already left on silent feet. He disappeared in amongst the trees by the side of the road while Jacob steered Bella back to the cruiser. "What are you not telling me?" She hissed in annoyance as he bundled her into the passenger seat.

"Not now, Bells." Jacob shut the passenger door before running around to the other side and slipping easily into the driver's seat.

"More secrets." Bella said bitterly.

Jacob sighed and reached across to take her hand. He forgot about his earlier promise to stop with the physical stuff and he tenderly kissed the back of her hand. He felt Bella tremble and smiled when he saw her cheeks flush again. She was breaking already. Not wanting to push her though he released her hand and turned his attention back to the road so he could watch Carlisle Cullen carefully. "I promise once this is over I'll tell you everything, Bells. No more secrets."

Bella slumped in her seat and crossed her arms. He was being so sweet to her and she felt awful and just a little afraid. If he spilled all of his secrets than he would expect her to do the same, and Bella just didn't know if she was ready to let him know the ones that haunted her the most.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Let me know what you think? Thanks.**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Part Forty Six-"I want to see your wolf."**

Bella and Jacob didn't have long to wait for Sam and the others to return. Bella saw Carlisle Cullen become more alert as he stared toward the trees lining the road. Jacob put his hand on her arm to regain her attention. She turned to look at him curiously. "Are they coming?" She asked.

"Yes." Jacob glanced toward the road again as he heard rustling coming from the forest. A normal human wouldn't be able to hear it, but he did. Bella was relying on his senses to tell her what was going on. "Listen I'm gonna need to go out there and be the voice for the pack. Sam will be phased along with the others as they bring the vampire out into the open."

"Her name's Esme." Bella said testily. It annoyed her that none of the others would call her by her given name. She may be a vampire but she had risked her own sanity to help Sarah. Bella wished Jacob, Sam and the others would acknowledge that, but they still treated Esme like the enemy.

Jacob caught her irritated tone. He couldn't help but smile at her pouting. She looked so cute when she pulled that face. "Alright, Esme then."

"That's better." Bella finally returned his smile. "Come on then let's go and…"

"Not you, Bells. You'll be staying right here where it's safe." Jacob reached across and locked the passenger door as she tried to open it.

"Like hell I will." Bella snapped. "I am not in any danger. You're here; the pack is here and…."

"And Esme Cullen is still in a vulnerable state. You are human and your blood calls to her. I don't want to take the risk she could somehow slip by us."

"You're just as vulnerable. What about your blood?" Bella questioned, although Jacob's warning had made her pause.

"Believe me I stink to the vamps just like they do to me." Jacob revealed.

"You don't stink. I like your smell. It reminds me of…." Bella stopped speaking as her cheeks flushed.

"Reminds you of what?" Even though Bella had just initiated the no intimate touching rule Jacob couldn't help but touch her face. He trailed his warm fingers down her cheek and was rewarded as her face burned even more.

"Doesn't matter." Bella mumbled, embarrassed that she had let her tongue run away with her. She felt like an idiot talking about smells.

"Yes it does. I want to know. To me you smell of strawberries and sunshine." Jacob said airily.

"Sunshine?" Bella arched her brows in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yes, you're my sunshine. And that strawberry shampoo that you love to use is very potent." Jacob winked at her playfully before he took his hand away from her face. The pack was about to come out of the trees and he needed to focus. Suddenly he was all seriousness. Bella was stunned by his sudden change in mood. "Bells, stay in the car." Jacob said again as he swiftly climbed out of the cruiser and jogged over to join Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

Bella's eyes were glued to the windscreen as she saw the wolf pack emerge slowly from the trees. In the lead was her black wolf. She felt her heart race in her chest. He looked so proud and majestic as he stepped ahead of the other wolves. Bella couldn't equate this magnificent creature with Sam. They were like two different beings. At least in her confused mind they were. The black wolf's fur shimmered as the light hit it and, as if he knew that Bella was staring at him, he turned his head and stared straight back. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth as she watched her black wolf leave the others and begin to lope toward her. Jacob was preoccupied talking to Carlisle Cullen. Bella couldn't see Esme as the other pack members were shielding her from view.

Without thinking Bella unlocked the passenger door and carefully opened it. The black wolf stood waiting for her as she climbed out onto the side of the road. As soon as her feet hit the turf her wolf trotted over and joined her. His large head lowered and he began to nuzzle the top of her hair with his nose. It was what he always used to do in greeting, and Bella was immediately slammed with past memories. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think clearly as she automatically sank her fingers into the wolf's rough fur and began to caress his flank. He was so tall that she had to reach up to do so.

A loud shriek from Esme pulled Bella back into the moment. The black wolf swiftly turned around and stood in front of her protectively. A low rumble emanated from his chest warningly. Bella pressed into his side and peered around him so she could see what was going on. Carlisle was among the other wolves now; he was cradling his mate's face in the palms of his hands and talking to Esme like he would to a frightened animal. Esme's beautiful face, contorted by her blood lust, glared back at him. Jacob was speaking to Carlisle in a low voice and Bella couldn't quite make out what he was saying. She was worried about his close proximity to a frenzied Esme and tried to get around her black wolf to go to him. Her wolf immediately whined and nudged her back behind him with his nose. Bella sighed and stayed where she was. Jacob would be angry if she placed herself in jeopardy. He seemed calm and in control as he directed the other wolves to keep a close ring around Carlisle and Esme.

As Bella continued to watch she saw Carlisle release Esme's face and produce a vial of something from his coat pocket. She saw the shimmer of red and felt nauseated. She didn't need anyone to tell her that it was blood in the glass vial, probably human. Carlisle waved the open topped vial under Esme's nose and began to back toward his car. Esme followed him willingly with her eyes riveted on the blood he was tempting her with. Bella saw Esme lick her lips in anticipation. It wasn't until they reached the expensive Mercedes and Carlisle had persuaded Esme to strap herself in, that he allowed his mate to drink the contents of the vial.

The wolf pack relaxed once Esme was hidden within the confines of the car. Jacob and Carlisle spoke together quietly before Carlisle passed Jacob a card. He then swiftly climbed back into his vehicle and sped off down the road leaving a dust trail in his wake. As soon as the Mercedes was out of sight Jacob gestured for the other wolves to melt back into the trees, which they swiftly did. He then turned to glance back at the cruiser where he expected Bella to be. His eyes darkened with anger when he saw Bella, out in the open, and standing just behind Sam's wolf. Jacob had been so preoccupied dealing with Carlisle Cullen and his mate that he hadn't noticed Sam slope off.

Jacob began to jog toward Sam and Bella. "What the hell are you doing out of the car?" He demanded as he swiftly joined them. He glared at Sam before he took Bella's hand and pulled her over to the cruiser. "Get in." He ordered.

"Jake, I…."

"I said get in." Jacob snapped again. There was none of his former playfulness now. Bella did as he asked. She had upset him enough by defying his orders, but she hadn't really been in any danger. Her wolf had been there, but then her wolf was Sam. Once again Bella felt her mind becoming muddled as she tried to imagine that it was actually Sam inhabiting the black wolf's body. It freaked her out just thinking about it. But she couldn't deny the absolute trust she had in her black wolf. Her head ached as she tried to sort through her fraught emotions.

Jacob had never felt such anger in his life. He so badly wanted to phase and fight Sam so he could put him in his place, but he couldn't. Not with Bella watching. "This isn't over, Sam." He sneered before running back to the cruiser. Even though he was legally too young to drive, Jacob slid into the driver's side and switched on the engine.

"You can't drive." Bella said in alarm as Jacob put his foot down and sped off down the road. She quickly strapped herself in. When she glanced outside she saw her black wolf keeping pace with the car. His eyes showed his anger and he emitted a loud howl. This only seemed to increase Jacob's ire. He floored the cruiser, his fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. Despite his young age Jacob did know how to drive. He had been using his mom's car for the past year whenever he needed to make a quick trip somewhere on the reservation. Sarah didn't realise he used her car otherwise she would have stopped him, but Jacob's sisters colluded with their brother secretly whenever they wanted a lift somewhere. Because he looked older than his years no one ever pulled him over, and he made sure to keep his journeys short.

"Jake, slow down." Bella yelled as she held onto the sides of her seat. He was careering down the road at over a hundred miles an hour as he recklessly engaged in a race with the black wolf. Bella yelled at him again when he didn't listen. Amazingly her black wolf was still managing to keep pace with the car. It shocked Bella just how fast the wolf pack could run when pressed. Her eyes drifted to Jacob. He would just be just as fast. "Jake, please slow down." Bella begged him. "I'm scared."

It was these words that finally pierced his anger. Jacob eased his foot off the accelerator and the car slowed down. The black wolf slowed his pace too and howled angrily as he looked toward the car with coal black eyes. "Why can't he just fuck off?" Jacob swore.

Bella had never heard Jacob curse in front of her before. He usually only did so around his friend's but he was clearly livid with Sam for letting her get out of the cruiser while the vampires were there. "I'm sorry, Jake. I should have stayed in the car. This is my fault."

"No, it's his." Jacob retorted. He swerved to the right causing the black wolf to veer after them. Jacob put his foot down again and left the black wolf behind as he was forced to stop because they were coming close to human habitation and he couldn't allow himself to be seen. "Good." Jacob muttered as he glanced behind him.

* * *

Before Jacob had parked up and switched off the engine the front door to his house flew open and Charlie ran out followed more slowly by the other adults. Jacob exchanged a raw look with Bella before they both climbed out of the cruiser simultaneously. Charlie halted when he saw that it was Jacob who had been driving and not Sam as he had thought. The others were as equally surprised. Sarah's eyes narrowed while Billy just shook his head in disbelief. Old Quil hovered in the background with a thoughtful expression on his face. Sue was already blustering about Jacob's recklessness. Sarah sniped at her to be quiet and the two women began to argue heatedly. Harry sighed heavily as he left the porch and walked slowly to join Charlie.

"What the hell is going on? I can't believe you took my car and drove it." Charlie thundered as he confronted Jacob before turning his anger on his daughter. "And you let him. How could you be so damn stupid, Bella?"

"Cool it, Chief." Harry warned his friend. Charlie was turning red with anger as his temper boiled over. "Let's give them a chance to explain. Remember it was the reason that Bella took off before."

"Keep out of it, Harry." Charlie scowled. He confronted Bella again. "Why would you place yourself at risk like that? I thought you'd gone off with Sam. That was bad enough but instead I find it was a thirteen year old at the wheel instead. At least Sam is old enough."

Before Bella could respond Jacob let out a sarcastic laugh. "That's rich coming from you." He retorted. "In fact from all of you." He raised his voice as he included the others.

Sarah, followed by Billy, ran down the steps and strode over to them. "Don't try and turn this on us. Charlie is right, you shouldn't be driving. Anything could have happened. You could have been caught and arrested for stealing a police car."

"She's right, son." Billy slurred as he nursed his sore jaw with his hand.

"Don't you dare call me son?" Jacob yelled at his father. Bella, alarmed at Jacob's lack of control, took his hand and tried to quieten him. But Jacob was done keeping things to himself. He was so fucking angry, with Billy, with Sarah, with Sam, with all the adults in his life, and unbeknownst to Bella, with her as well. He felt let down and hurt by her. He had been trying to be understanding but she had essentially thrown that back in his face when she got out of the car to go to Sam when he had told her to stay safely inside. Jacob had no idea of Bella's inner turmoil. He was so consumed by his own.

"He's right there." Sarah agreed as she darted Billy a cold glance.

"Oh, pull your head in, Sarah." Billy complained as he winced at the ache in his jaw.

"Bella, I'm waiting for you to explain yourself." Charlie interjected.

"Now you want to hear my explanation." Bella replied bitterly. "You want to know where we've been well I'll tell you."

"No, I will." Jacob interrupted her. He glared at his parents before turning the same fierce stare onto Charlie. "While you've all been arguing and fighting amongst yourselves and throwing false accusations around we've been sorting out the vamp situation. Carlisle Cullen contacted Bells and as a result came to collect his mate. They're gone now." Jacob pulled out the contact card that Carlisle had given him with his personal details. "He gave me this." He threw the small card in his father's shocked face. "He said if we ever needed his assistance to call him. He gave that to me because I am the true ALPHA!" He practically spat the word Alpha.

There was a collective gasp among the adults. Harry, Billy, Sarah and Charlie all looked at each other uncomfortably. They had been just been discussing that very thing with Old Quil. The elder looked grim as he finally shuffled forward with Sue Clearwater assisting him down the porch steps.

"Jake, we would have told you but…." Sarah began.

Jacob shook his head at her defiantly. Bella was stunned as she stood beside him silently, trying to absorb all this new information. She thought Sam was in charge. But now Jacob was saying that he was supposed to be, and was clearly upset that it had been his mortal enemy who had told him and not the very people who were supposed to have his welfare in mind.

"What else haven't I been told?" Jacob demanded. He felt his wolf clawing at his chest to escape. His hand instinctively sought Bella's as he used her touch to calm him down. Bella's fingers curled around his and Jacob found he could breathe again.

"You're right, no more secrets." Old Quil finally spoke. He motioned for the other adults to remain quiet as he focused his attention solely on Jacob. "I want you to come with me so we can discuss this in private."

"Just me?" Jacob questioned as he glanced down at Bella.

"Not just you. Your brothers too." The elder continued. "There is much you still don't know."

Jacob was beginning to regret asking to be filled in. By the grim look on Old Quil's face he guessed some of this information was stuff he may not want to hear. "Does it have to be right now?" He asked as he tried to delay the inevitable. "It's been a long day."

"As you wish. Rest for tonight and we'll talk in the morning." The elder agreed resultantly. He turned to Charlie, who was frowning. "Would you be able to give me a lift back to my house before you take Bella and head home to yours?"

Charlie hadn't expected this but he hardly felt like he could refuse the old man a ride home. Anyway it would give him an opportunity to get Bella alone afterwards and grill her about what exactly had gone down. "Of course." He agreed. "Get in the cruiser, Bells."

Bella's face paled. She had hoped to talk to Jacob some more. "Can't I stay here for a little longer? You can collect me on the way back."

"I said get in the car, Bella." Charlie thundered. "You can talk to Jake another time, and don't push me young lady. I am your father."

Jacob's fingers gripped Bella's tighter as he opened his mouth to argue with Charlie. He was incensed at the way the adults were talking to them. But Bella shook her head at him warningly. She stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear so no one else would hear. "Come to my house tonight at midnight. I want to see your wolf."

Jacob's mouth fell open in surprise at this request. Bella kissed him clumsily on the cheek before she let go of his hand and climbed into the cruiser before Charlie could bluster anymore.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading! Let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Forty Seven-The Wolf and His Girl**

The first thing Jacob wanted to make sure of was that Sam wasn't going to be around to interrupt while he and Bella spent some time together. He knew the older guy would know as soon as he turned up at the Swan house late at night. Jacob was already pissed at his Alpha for constantly coming between him and Bella. In the recent past he had assumed Sam was playing the big protective brother and had taken it to extremes, but now he wasn't so sure. Jacob wasn't blind, he had seen the way Bella had acted around the black wolf, and it was like she had seen him before. He was beginning to wonder exactly what secrets she had been keeping from him. He didn't like to think she had intentionally deceived him, but something wasn't adding up. When Bella left he had ignored his parents and all the other adults and retreated to his room so he could think with a clear head.

"Jake." There was a gentle knock on his door.

Jacob sighed as he swiftly opened it and found Rebecca standing on the other side. He hadn't really had time to speak to his sisters lately. Between patrolling, sleeping, trying to attend school and spending what limited time he had with Bella, there was none left to spend with his siblings. Not that Rachel or Rebecca seemed particularly bothered about interacting with their younger brother. So it was a surprise to see Rebecca now. Jacob's curiosity was piqued as he stepped back allowed his sister into his room.

Rebecca sidled in and perched on the edge of his small bed. The room was so tiny there was hardly much space for her to do anything else. She wrung her hands nervously in her lap, which was very unlike her normal confident manner.

"What's up, sis?" Jacob asked as he leaned against the closed door.

"Jared came to see me." Rebecca swallowed thickly as her eyes darted to her brother nervously.

"And?" Jacob hunkered down so he was on his sister's level. Rebecca's eyes were wide and there was a hint of panic surrounding her. "He didn't do anything did he? If he did I'll kick his ass."

A nervous giggle escaped Rebecca's lips as she glanced at Jacob again. "I know Jake. I know what he is now. I know what you are. Jared told me. He couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He says he loves me and doesn't want to hide who he really is." Rebecca lowered her voice as she continued to speak. "He showed me his wolf."

Jacob was taken aback. He had not expected this. How the hell had Jared gone against Sam's authority and revealed himself to Rebecca. And how come his sister wasn't freaking out about it. Despite her nervousness she seemed remarkably calm. Was Sam's power waning? "You okay about that, Becks?" He asked cautiously. Maybe she was only pretending to be calm.

"Okay?" Rebecca smirked as she giggled again. She sounded a little hysterical. "It's freaking awesome. Now I know why you've been sneaking around all this time and why Jared behaves so oddly and takes off at a moment's notice with some lame excuse. I'm in the club. I've joined."

"It's not a club, Becks." Jacob said in amusement.

"Of course it is." Rebecca crowed. "Does Bella know? That's a dumb question, of course she knows. How the hell did she manage to keep this to herself? It's huge news."

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He stood back up and regarded his sister thoughtfully. Jared had taken a big risk letting his sister know about the pack. She wasn't one for keeping secrets. "Becks, you know you have to keep this to yourself. It's important that as few people know as possible for the pack's safety."

"Don't lecture me, little brother." Rebecca stood up too. Her nervousness seemed to fade now that Jacob didn't seem angry that Jared had spilled his secret. "I wouldn't put Jared's life at risk…or yours for that matter, even if you piss me off on a daily basis." She couldn't help adding.

"Ha ha, very funny. Not." Jacob rolled his eyes at Rebecca. "Are you gonna tell Rachel?"

Rebecca's mirth faded and she bit her lip. "I should but I don't think now is the right time. I wouldn't want her to spread the secret out of jealousy. She's very envious of me and Jared you know."

This was the first Jacob had heard of it. But he could understand. Rachel and Rebecca were like two peas in a pod, but now Jared had entered the equation, and two had become three. The term three's a crowd couldn't be more apt. "I think you're right." He agreed.

"Well now I'm in the club don't stress about asking me for help. I may not have four legs and fur but I can still look out for my bro and my beau." Rebecca laughed at her own lame joke while Jacob grinned. Her offer of help couldn't have come at a better time. He threw an arm around his sister's shoulder and like two conspirators they hatched a plan to get Sam out of Jacob's hair so he and Bella could slip off together later that night.

* * *

Bella stuffed her back pack full of supplies. She had plenty of food and water. It was essentially the same stuff she used to feed the black wolf. It felt odd to Bella thinking about him. Her black wolf was Sam, and had been the entire time. She tried to stop thinking about it as it made her intensely uncomfortable. She had been forced to sit through a tense meal with both her father and Sam himself. No one made conversation; they all pretended to concentrate on their food. It was only afterwards that Charlie had grilled her in private about her supposed relationship with Sam. Bella had not bothered to explain herself. He hadn't bothered to listen before and she was still angry that he would jump to such ludicrous conclusions. So instead she had flounced off and kept to her room.

Thankfully Sam had gone out for the evening. She didn't know where. Jared had called and the two of them, along with Rebecca, had gone off somewhere. Maybe Sam was going to follow through with his threat and actually ask Leah on a proper date. Bella felt guilty about her friend, but maybe if Sam spent some time with Leah one on one, he might actually develop feelings for her. Bella refused to acknowledge how she felt about that, she was trying to focus all her attention on Jacob. She had asked to see his wolf. She needed to see him phased. Perhaps then it would make her feel better about the whole bizarre situation. It seemed an age until midnight rolled around. Bella worried that either Sam would come back early or that her father would be still awake.

But thankfully at half past eleven she heard Charlie's heavy tread on the stairs as he retired for the night. Sam had not returned, which gave Bella the all clear. When she was sure that Charlie was asleep Bella crept out of her room, the backpack slung over shoulders, and slipped down the stairs. She held her breath the entire time, still expecting something to go wrong. But she reached the back door without any mishaps and slipped outside as quietly as she could. She didn't know why but she had expected to see her black wolf sprawled across the back porch like usual. But in his place was another.

"Jacob?" Bella gasped as she stared in awe at the huge russet coloured creature lying prone before her. He was slightly bigger than her black wolf; his fur was a deep, dark red. The fur along his flanks shimmered in the moonlight as he breathed in and out. He was beautiful, magnificent, striking, glorious, and superb. Bella ran out of adjectives. There were just no words in any language that could aptly describe him. She was awestruck. "Jacob." She whispered again as she sought his eyes, still not really believing this was her best friend. But when her eyes finally met his, she couldn't help but smile. His dark, unfathomable eyes were all Jacob, just larger and she could see he was very amused by her reaction to him. "Ass." Bella laughed.

The russet wolf huffed before using his tongue to lick her face, making Bella laugh all over again.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked as she walked beside the large russet wolf. She was gripping his fur in her left hand as she walked by his side. He made her feel so small and insignificant. She had never gone on a journey with her black wolf. They usually stayed by the front porch, she had assumed Jacob would do the same, but after a few moments of her staring at him and caressing his fur, Jacob had risen up to his full height and indicated that she should follow him. "I wish you could answer me." Bella continued as she made sure to watch where she was stepping.

Jacob's wolf nudged her in the side of her head and he made the same huffing sound that made Bella think of laughter. When she peered into his eyes, they definitely seemed to be amused. "You better not be trying anything, Jacob Black." Bella warned him.

The wolf huffed again as he guided her down a steep embankment. Bella had to use both hands against his side to steady herself in order that she didn't slide down the slippery slope. "Jeez, you don't make this easy."

Jacob made the same huffing sound as he used his natural agility to keep Bella from falling. He would always keep her safe. When they reached the bottom he nuzzled the top of her hair for a moment while she caught her breath. "Where are we?" She asked eventually as she took a good look around. They had been travelling for about an hour and she had no idea where they were. If the wolf wasn't with her, she would be lost.

The wolf nudged Bella forward again with his nose and he led the way toward a bank of trees. It was as they drew closer that Bella heard the sound of running water. This time she took the lead and hurried through the thick foliage until she broke through and encountered another embankment, but this wasn't steep. It veered down towards a small body of water, a lake. Bella's brown eyes widened as she stared at the lake in wonder. The surface was like a black mirror. Only the occasional ripple marred it as a bird alighted or a small puff of wind stirred the water. As she looked closer Bella could see the tops of the trees reflected back at her like black sentinels. The moon was like a small round disc as it shimmered between the tall trees in the reflective pool. It was dazzling.

"My god, Jake, this is amazing." Bella murmured.

The russet wolf made a sound in his chest, almost like a cat's purr. Bella turned to glance at him; her eyes alight with amusement at the odd sound when suddenly her mouth gaped open. "No, don't you dare." She could read the intention in his eyes. But it was too late; the wolf butted his head against Bella and sent her flailing into the water.

The lake wasn't particularly deep. Bella's butt hit the bottom and she stood up, coughing and spluttering, her eyes wild with annoyance. "You moron." She screeched as she stood upright. Her clothes were heavy with water and her long, brown hair was plastered to her head. She reached up and smoothed it away from her face as she glared at the wolf. "Just look at me?" Bella complained.

Jacob's wolf huffed again before stepping daintily into the water. He walked over to Bella, his fur becoming darker as the water saturated it. Bella splashed some more water over the wolf's head and laughed when some got in his eyes. The wolf shook his head and sprayed water droplets everywhere. Bella squealed as she covered her face in order to avoid another soaking. When she dared peek again, the russet wolf was right next to her. Bella sighed as she grabbed hold of the fur along his wide shoulders and allowed him to tow her around the lake. He was so warm, the heat poured through her soaked clothes and melted into the pores of her skin. Bella began to laugh as they went around and around in circles. She could only imagine what they looked like. Eventually Jacob towed her back to the side. Bella bobbed in the water, expecting Jacob to get out first, but he suddenly sank like stone, flattening himself right down onto the lake's bottom.

Bella didn't know what he was doing. She waited for him to resurface, the water covered him completely and it was so dark she couldn't see what was going on. After a minute or so she began to panic. "Jake. Jake. This isn't funny anymore."

Underneath the surface Jacob phased into his human form. He could see Bella thrashing right next to him and calling his name. He grabbed the shorts attached to the leather thong on his right leg and nimbly pulled them on before he resurfaced and grabbed hold of Bella from behind. She shrieked when she felt two human hands grip her shoulders and she nearly punched Jacob by accident as she flailed around trying to escape.

"Bells, chill, it's me." Jacob laughed as Bella suddenly wound her arms around his neck in relief that it was him and not some stranger grabbing her.

"You are such an ass." Bella scolded him as Jacob lifted her up easily and carried her out of the lake. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck as she absorbed his body heat to ward off the chill.

"You had fun though, right?" Jacob sat down and plopped Bella in his lap. She felt a bit awkward sitting on top of him like that. His shorts were wet and there was no mistaking the bugle in them. Her cheeks flushed and so did his, but he still didn't let her go and she didn't want to lose any bit of his warmth. So they stayed that way, both very much aware of what was going on but both suddenly too shy to even make a joke of it.

"I brought some food." Bella said after a little while had passed. She edged off of his lap now that her clothes had dried off a bit. His insane body heat had helped that. Bella reached for her backpack and pulled out the food and drink she had brought. A bowl fell out and Jacob suddenly burst into laughter.

"Seriously, Bells. Were you going to feed me out of a dog bowl?"

"How else was I supposed to get the food down your neck?" Bella said irritably as she shoved the bowl back in the bag.

"I am human underneath all the fur." Jacob pulled her closer again as she pouted at him. He so wanted to kiss those pouty lips, he had to force himself to look away. Her no intimacy rule was testing him to the limit. "I'm sorry, Bells. I was just teasing."

Mollified Bella passed him some of the food and drink and they both became quiet as they ate. Jacob kept glancing at her covertly. Her hair was beginning to dry. The ends curled up and turned into cute little ringlets. Her pale skin looked luminous in the moonlight and her long lashes cast shadows on her cheeks as she chewed her food daintily. Jacob thought she had never looked so beautiful. "So what did you think?" He asked huskily.

"About?" Bella looked at him in confusion.

"My wolf." He finished softly.

An affectionate smile lit up Bella's face. "He was beautiful. Just like you."

Jacob felt his skin heat up even more if that was possible given his body temperature. "Not as beautiful as you."

Bella flushed at his compliment and she averted her eyes. Jacob had often said little things like that before but never wearing that intense expression. "We better head back." She mumbled.

"I suppose." Jacob agreed reluctantly. "I really enjoyed tonight."

"Me too." Bella conceded as she smiled at him again. She began to pack the unfinished food back in her bag before slinging it over her shoulders. Jacob helped her to rise and kept hold of her hand as they began the long walk back to her house. When Bella got tired he let her lean on him as he guided her over the rougher terrain. He could see her lids drooping on occasion as she fought to keep her eyes open. It took longer to walk back than it did going as Bella's energy levels dropped. But Jacob enjoyed the journey back, neither of them spoke, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. It had been so long since they could be like this, just Jake and Bells.

* * *

Bella yawned as Jacob bid her goodnight on the back porch. His teeth gleamed white in the darkness as he smiled at her. "I'll come over after my meeting with Old Quil and the others." He promised.

In all the excitement Bella had forgotten about that. "Okay, you can fill me on all those tribal secrets." She teased.

Jacob laughed throatily before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. His lips lingered on her smooth skin before he reluctantly stepped back. "Night, Bells."

"Night, Jake." Bella put her hand over the spot he had kissed as she watched him melt into the darkness.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Forty Eight-The Meeting**

Bella was sitting in the kitchen quietly eating her breakfast when the call came. She sighed irritably at the interruption and went to answer the phone. "Swan residence."

"Bella, oh baby girl, it's me. It's mom." Renee said brightly in response.

Her mother was the last person she had expected to be on the other end of the phone. Bella felt her breath leave her body as she sagged against the wall behind her in shock. "Mom, you know you're not supposed to call here."

"You're my daughter; I can call you whenever I want." Renee retorted as her overly cheerful tone dissipated like a puff of smoke. There was the mother Bella remembered.

"What do you want?" Bella questioned as she cradled the phone in her hands. They were shaking so much she was having difficulty holding it.

"To see you of course." Renee snapped. "Jeez, you could at least sound a little pleased to see me. I've travelled all the way from Florida after all. It's not an easy journey."

Bella's eyes widened. Surely Renee couldn't be here, in Forks. She didn't want to ask the question, but had no choice. "Mom, where are you?"

"I'm in the diner using their payphone. I'm just down the street from you, baby girl. Isn't that great?"

Bella dropped the phone.

* * *

"Where's Sam?" Old Quil asked as he looked at the young men sitting before him, and he considered them men now. The boys that made up the pack had been forced to grow up fast.

"He said he was coming when I saw him last night." Jared replied as he looked uneasily at his brothers. Jacob, in particular, looked pissed.

"Maybe something unexpected has come up preventing him from attending." Old Quil tried to diffuse the situation before it started. Like Jared, he saw how angry Jacob Black appeared. The simmering tension between him and Sam was reaching boiling point. The elder just hoped what he had to reveal today wasn't going to make things worse. "Well it hardly matters anyway." He continued. "Sam has already heard what I have to say."

The boys all looked at each other with frowns on their faces. Only Jacob looked directly at the elder. "And why is that?" He demanded.

Old Quil didn't quail under Jacob's fierce glare, although he was shocked at the fury shining in the teenager's dark eyes. The old man could clearly see that Jacob's spirit wolf was pushing him relentlessly onward to take up his rightful place of Alpha. He doubted Sam Uley would be in charge for much longer. The power emanating from Jacob from just one look was testament to that fact. Old Quil could see that the others felt it too, as they all turned their attention onto Jacob, who was still waiting impatiently for the elder to answer his question.

"Sam is older than most of you. I felt at the time it was only right that he should be told." Old Quil cleared his throat.

"He's not much older than me." Jared interjected.

"We should have all been told." Jacob crossed his arms defensively across his chest.

"None of us wanted to burden you with more when you were already burdened enough." Old Quil pointed out. His eyes drifted to his grandson. Quil appeared ill at ease. Like the others they were picking up on Jacob's anger.

"That's crap. We should have been told. I am tired of all the secrets." Jacob ran a hand through his tousled hair and continued to glare at the elder. He wasn't exactly angry at Old Quil, it was more at his parents, particularly his father. Billy was supposed to be the one to guide him and tell him what was happening. He was the damn Chief after all. But as usual he had ducked his responsibilities yet again, citing that he couldn't speak because of his swollen jaw. That was the excuse he had made to Embry when Jacob had asked his half-brother why their father wasn't at the meeting.

"I am sorry you feel that way, Jacob." Old Quil shifted in his seat to try and make himself more comfortable. His bones ached if he sat still for too long.

"Are you okay, grandfather?" Young Quil asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much." Old Quil replied with a fond smile. His grandson was more like a son to him. He had brought up Quil after his own father had died.

"Are you going to fill us in or what?" Paul Lahote asked impatiently. He had a date with the blonde girl he had met at Bella's birthday bash. He had been seeing her on and off for the last few weeks, it was nothing serious, just a bit of fun.

"Don't be so rude." Quil snapped.

"Be quiet." Jacob ordered the others. Instantly they did as he bid them. Seeing the pack react this way only confirmed in the elder's mind that Jacob was on the verge of taking up his destiny, whether he realised it or not.

Old Quil cleared his throat again and took a sip of water before he began his explanation.

* * *

Sam had been about to leave to go to the meeting when he heard the phone clatter on the hardwood floor in the kitchen. In alarm he rushed to investigate. He found Bella hunched over, leaning against the wall behind her. The phone was dangling from its cord where she had dropped it. Sam immediately bent down, put the phone back in its cradle before kneeling down in front of Bella. She was still hunched over, breathing rapidly as if she was having some kind of panic attack.

"Hey, it's okay." Sam gently disentangled Bella's arms from around her waist and helped her to rise. She leaned on him heavily as he guided her back to her seat at the table. He pulled up a chair next to hers and sat down, waiting patiently while she regained her composure. When Sam was certain that Bella seemed more in control he asked her who had called.

"It was Renee." Bella choked out.

Sam was stunned. As far as he was aware Bella's mother wasn't allowed contact of any sort. What the hell was the woman thinking ringing Bella at home after what she had done? Sam took Bella's shaking hands in his own and cradled them. "What did she want, Bella?"

Bella raised her tear streaked face and looked at Sam miserably. Her head was still spinning from hearing her mother's voice after all this time. They had secretly been writing to each other for a while now, but Renee had not given any indication that she was coming to Forks. "She's here. My mom's right here, in Forks. She's at the diner right now."

As Bella spoke the phone began to ring again. Sam quickly answered it before Bella had a chance to. "Hello." He said coldly.

"Oh…I must have the wrong number." Renee faltered in confusion.

"No, you definitely have the right number." Sam sneered.

"Who is this?" Renee demanded in a hurt tone. "Put Bella on."

"I'm Bella's boyfriend and I know who you are." Sam continued in the same icy tone. "I can't believe you have the balls to show up here after what you did."

"How dare you?" Renee blustered. "Put my daughter on right now."

"Like hell I will." Sam slammed the phone back down effectively cutting Renee off. He was fuming. It was this woman who had ripped Bella away from him all those years ago. If she hadn't maybe things wouldn't be so complicated between them now. He wanted to keep Bella's mother as far away from her as he could.

"You shouldn't have done that." Bella said, stricken.

"I had to." Sam sat back down across from Bella and took her hands again. Her face had paled and she looked like she was going to be sick. Renee's sudden return had brought up a whole host of bad memories she had been trying to forget. "I don't want her hurting you again, Bella. After what you told me…well my wolf anyway. She should be prosecuted."

Bella pulled her hands out of his and wiped at her eyes clumsily as she tried to stop the tears from flowing. "Why did you tell her you were my boyfriend?" She asked tremulously. Hearing him say that out loud had thrown her off guard. What was he thinking?

"I thought it would make her back off." Sam lied. "If she knows you're not here alone than maybe she'll fuck off." He softened his tone when he saw Bella flinch. "I mean I am a boy and your friend. So…." He shrugged.

Bella didn't buy his explanation for a second but she was too emotionally fraught to call him out on his lame excuse. She sat back in her chair and placed her shaking hands in her lap. "I know my mom. She won't just do the decent thing and go."

"I am surprised that she even came here." Sam mused. "I mean why she would risk Charlie's wrath on the off chance that she might get you alone. She has to know that you wouldn't want to see her."

A faint red flush coated Bella's cheeks at his words. Sam had no idea that she had secretly been communicating with Renee by post. The only other person who knew was Leah Clearwater. "There's something I should tell you."

"What?" Sam leaned forward as he saw a guilty expression cross her face.

"I've been writing to mom for a while. She sent me a letter saying she was in rehab in Florida and that she was better now. She told me that she would like to see me but I never expected her to just turn up like this." Bella said desperately. "Please don't be mad or tell my dad."

Sam sighed heavily as he automatically reached out and took her hands in his again. "I'm not mad and I won't tell Charlie. But we've got to get rid of her, Bella. She can't stay around here."

Bella felt calmer now that she wasn't in this alone. She smiled weakly at Sam. "Will you help me?"

"Of course." Sam promised as he returned her smile.

* * *

"This is bullshit." Jared yelled as soon as Old Quil finished talking. He had covered the easier subjects first before broaching the subject of the elephant in the room, imprinting.

"You need to remain calm, Jared." The elder was surprised it was the normally cool and collected Jared Thail who seemed the most distressed about this news. The others looked confused, though Jacob seemed thoughtful.

"How can you tell me to be calm?" Jared snapped. "You've just essentially told me that if I'm not careful I could look at some random stranger and we'll be attached for life. This isn't fair. Haven't we sacrificed enough?" He began to pace as his melt down continued. "What am I gonna tell Becks?"

"Imprinting is supposed to be rare." Old Quil tried to assure him. "Nothing is for certain."

"You've spent the last thirty minutes telling us that Taha Aki had three of them." Paul Lahote spat sarcastically. He was as sickened as Jared. There was no way he was going to be told by the spirits in the sky who he was allowed to hook up with. "Three in one life time is hardly rare."

"I don't understand." Seth faltered as he looked anxiously at his brothers.

"It's okay, Seth." Old Quil reached across and patted the young boy's shoulder comfortingly. "It's nothing to be scared of." He turned to look at the others. "You are all taking this too literally. I know that Taha Aki had three imprints, but that was a long time ago. From the old records I have studied that was a rare occurrence. He lived a long time. I highly doubt that it will happen to any of you."

"You don't know that." Jared wouldn't be convinced. He was devastated. He and Rebecca were getting pretty serious; the thought of some other random getting in between what he wanted and who he had chosen made his heart ache.

"They'll be a cheap date at least." Quil said jokingly as he tried to take the heat away from his grandfather.

"Oh, shut up, Quil." Embry muttered. He was as upset as Jared. Like him he thought the pack had sacrificed enough. They kept getting hit with one bombshell after another. No wonder the adults had wanted to keep this secret from them as long as possible. Embry glanced at Jacob, wondering why his half-brother hadn't said anything. Out of all of them he had assumed Jacob would be the most upset because of his closeness to Bella.

"I need some air." Jared stalked out of the meeting.

"Me too." Paul agreed as he followed after his pack brother.

"I think we could all do with some time to cool off." Jacob said eventually. His dark eyes met the elder's before he rose from his seat. "Why don't you all go and I'll catch you up."

Seth didn't need asking twice, he bolted out of the house, eager to escape the tension. He was too young to understand the enormity of what imprinting meant. Slowly Quil and Embry followed him until only Jacob was left with Old Quil.

"I need to tell you something." Jacob said huskily. His earlier anger had disappeared, now there was a hopeful note in his voice and a gleam in his dark eyes.

Old Quil motioned for Jacob to sit down, assuming that he wanted to talk about his future role as Alpha of the pack without the others hearing. "What do you need to ask me?"

Jacob sat down and leaned forward with his hands resting on his knees. "It's not what I want to ask you, it's what I want to tell you. After what you just told us about imprinting I think, no I know, that Bella is mine."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I really appreciate it!**_

 **Part Forty Nine-A Common Goal**

Old Quil was taken aback by Jacob's presumption. He was already still trying to decipher whether Sam's theory that Bella was his imprint could be true, and to find that Jacob had so quickly came to the same conclusion had thrown him through a loop. To give him a few moments to ponder what Jacob had revealed Old Quil heaved himself out of his comfortable chair and tottered over to his drinks cabinet. He poured himself a tumbler of whisky and drained the lot in one go to steady his nerves. The elder felt Jacob watching him curiously as he lumbered back to his chair and settled back down, still carrying the whisky bottle with him.

"Are you absolutely certain, Jake? I mean I know you are very close to Bella, but maybe you're reading things into your friendship with her that aren't really related to an imprint." Old Quil questioned.

"I am dead certain." Jacob didn't miss a beat. His expression remained steady and he showed no element of doubt.

The elder didn't know what to say to that. He poured himself another drink, hoping that the alcohol would refresh his nerves. But instead the whisky only compounded them. He knew he had to tread carefully with Jacob and Sam. This was an incredibly delicate situation. "Can you tell me what makes you so certain?"

Jacob sat forward eagerly and met the elder's rheumy eyes. "I could tick a box against every one of the indicators that you told us about. I've had this connection with Bells for years, way before I phased. We were always close. What she felt, I felt. If she went missing I could always find her. When she was taken by Renee it was like a piece of me was gone."

"But Jake, this sounds different to what we know about an imprint." Old Quil interrupted him. "I explained that the imprint occurs when you see her the first time after you have phased, not before."

"You know and I know that my wolf genes were activated way before I actually phased. I think Bella and I bonded before she was taken. I could always track her easily by her smell alone. Tell me, what four year old could have done that?" Jacob raised his eyebrows as he waited for the elder to refute him.

Old Quil couldn't disprove what Jacob was saying. He had to admit everything was different about this wolf pack. They had all phased at such a young age. None of them had followed the pattern of the previous spirit wolves. Old Quil had to confess that he just didn't know. Could Jacob Black have truly imprinted on Bella Swan before he actually phased? Then there was Sam who seemed to be as insistent as Jacob that he shared a bond with Bella too. Had something gone awry with the imprint while the kids were growing up? Jacob and Sam were the closest wolves to Bella, and both were vying for leadership of the pack, even if unwittingly. Somehow this strange set up, with Jacob being Bella's best friend since early childhood and Sam playing some type of big brother role while living in the same house as Bella, had screwed things around.

"Sir?" Jacob said as he waited for the old man to respond.

Old Quil was perplexed. His bushy brows were drawn down and his complexion had paled under his tan skin. He cleared his throat as he pulled himself back into the moment. "I'm sorry, Jacob. For now I think it best if you keep this information to yourself."

"No way." Jacob said defiantly. "I promised Bella no more secrets. She took a step back from our relationship because of all the stuff I was keeping from her."

"You and Bella were seeing each other." The elder echoed faintly.

Jacob hadn't meant to let that slip but it hardly mattered now. "Yes, we were. But Bella finding out about the pack like she did brought up some trust issues. Then the olds began to interfere and make some crappy assumptions that Bella was seeing Sam Uley. That just made everything worse, so she asked if we could go back to being just friends for a while."

Old Quil felt like his head was spinning. This news just made everything that much worse. Jacob and Bella had already been romantically involved. What was he supposed to take from that? He put a hand to his forehead and massaged it carefully to ease the ache. "I understand you want to tell Bella everything. But her feelings must still be pretty raw. She has been through an emotional upheaval, as have you. I really think you should let the dust settle before you burden her with more. Please, Jacob, just wait. Let me do some more digging and then we'll review the matter again."

Jacob sighed. He didn't like the thought of keeping such an important issue from Bella, but he conceded that the elder had a point. Maybe now wasn't the most opportune time for this revelation. To Jacob, learning about the imprint was secondary to the fact that he loved Bella unconditionally anyway. He knew he was still young. His fourteenth birthday was not long away, but despite all that, he knew how he felt. "I won't tell her for now. But I don't want to wait too long."

"I understand." Old Quil replied in relief. Jacob had just given him some much needed breathing room. He needed to speak to the council about this as well as Billy and Harry. This was all too much for him to deal with alone.

* * *

Sam and Bella walked over to the diner and peered through the darkened glass toward the booths inside. It was hard to make anything out at first, only a few were occupied as it was still so early in the day. But to the rear Bella caught sight of her mother, and she wasn't alone. Bella felt her chest become tight as she stared at the man sitting next to Renee. He had Renee's hand in a firm grip and his fingers were biting into her flesh as he spoke to her in harsh tones. Bella recognised this man; he was one of her mother's former boyfriend's, the one who had been with her mother when Renee had abducted her all those years ago. She wondered briefly what had happened to Phil, who had been the last man that her mother had been with. Maybe the asshole inside had gotten rid of him. All Bella knew was that Renee had lied. She hadn't been in rehab, she hadn't come back to see her and make amends. No, Renee had come back for one reason only. She wanted money and she had assumed her daughter would be an easy touch to get some.

Sam saw Bella crumble right before his eyes. She began to descend into a panic attack as old memories assaulted her. This man, obviously a drug dealer, had haunted her dreams for years. He was the reason she was scared and extremely wary of men, just like Sam had so casually pointed out. The only male apart from her father she trusted implicitly was Jacob, and after a while, Sam. Despite that, she still felt anxious at times around him, not because she felt threatened, more because of his age.

"Bella, it's okay. Nothing is gonna happen to you. I'm here." Sam assured her as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Try and breathe."

Bella rested her forehead against his chest and counted in her head as she tried to slow her breathing down, but she couldn't get the man's cruel face out of her head and his taunting voice. It was like her nightmares were coming to life. Panic blinded her and she began to have a full on melt down.

* * *

Jacob was still at the Ateara's house when he felt his own chest tighten. Right before Old Quil's eyes Jacob suddenly bolted out of the house as if the hounds of hell were after him. The elder had never seen anything like it. He struggled to rise and called out Jacob's name, but Jacob was long gone. Old Quil made it to the front door before he became breathless. His heart was racing a million miles an hour. He trembled from head to foot as his face turned ashen. The elder put a hand over his rapidly beating heart and leaned against the wall as black spots blurred his vision. The last thing he did was call out for young Quil's mother, Joy, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Sam was still trying to calm Bella down when Jacob suddenly burst onto the scene. His eyes were wild as he literally pulled Bella out of Sam's arms, shoving his Alpha viciously to one side as he wrapped Bella into a tight bear hug. "What the hell did you do?" He hissed at Sam as he dug his fingers into Bella's hair and gently began to rock her.

"I didn't do anything." Sam retorted angrily. He couldn't understand where Jacob had come from. He was supposed to be at the meeting. What the hell was he doing here? He was suddenly alerted to the sound of movement coming from the trees lining the road. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear, but with his keen hearing he could hear the light footsteps of his brothers. Jacob's anxiety had infected them as soon as he had phased, and on instinct they had followed him. Sam watched silently as Jared, followed by Embry, Quil, Paul and Seth melted out of the shadows and came into the light. They hurried across the road and joined Sam, Jacob and Bella outside the diner.

"What's going on?" Embry asked in alarm as he saw the state of Bella. She was quivering like a leaf in Jacob's arms. He had managed to calm her down slightly but she was still finding it hard to breathe.

"That's what I would like to know." Jacob snarled as he glared at Sam.

"I was helping Bella." Sam snapped. "Her mother is inside the diner right now. And keep your voice down; we're beginning to attract attention."

A curious group of bystanders were gathered nearby alerted by all the shouting. It wasn't every day that you got to see so many handsome, half-dressed muscle bound gods all in one place. Sam was the only one wearing a shirt. The rest of the pack was dressed in their normal uniform of cut off sweats or shorts and bare feet.

Jacob was astonished at this news. He carefully disentangled Bella out of his arms and cupped her face instead. He skin was clammy to his touch and her beautiful brown eyes were wide with fear. "Talk to me, Bells." He urged her.

"Ren…Renee and that…that….m..man." Bella stammered as she tried to gulp in air.

"What man?" Jacob questioned as his eyes roamed her face.

Seth had his face pressed to the window of the diner. He saw what he assumed was Bella's mother sitting at the rear with a strange man sporting black hair and stubble looming over her. "I can see them." Seth said as he pointed in the diner.

"Who's the man, Bells?" Jacob asked again. He darted a glance at Sam, who was hovering very close as if he was going to snatch Bella away from him. Jacob glared at his Alpha warningly before returning his attention to Bella.

"He…he was…was the one who took me along with mom. He…he's dangerous. He beat her…and…and…" Bella dropped her head; she couldn't bear to look at Jacob, or to look at anyone. Only Sam knew what this man had done all those years ago. She had confessed to her black wolf one night when her nightmares become too much.

Sam came up behind her, and ignoring Jacob, he gently touched Bella's hair in comfort. He felt sickened. He knew what she was referring to. Before Jacob could protest he spoke the words that Bella couldn't say. "He didn't just beat Renee up, he beat her too." Sam said directly to Jacob.

It took all of Jacob's control not to phase on the spot. If Bella hadn't been right there in front of him he knew that he would have turned wolf right before the gathering crowd. His eyes locked with Sam's, and for once they were both united. Sam nodded subtly before motioning his brothers to gather closer. While he did this, Jacob gently cupped Bella's face in his hands and drew her face up to meet his. He used his thumbs to caress soothing circles on her skin.

"Listen to me, Bells. I'm gonna need you to be brave, okay." He said huskily.

Bella nodded, unable to meet his eyes. She felt cowardly and ashamed. She wished a hole would open up at her feet so she could disappear. Her secret was out. There was no hiding anymore.

"I want you to go back to the house with Seth, Bells." Jacob continued in the same soothing tone. "I'll be along real soon, alright. So will Sam. We're gonna take care of things. You don't have to worry anymore." He looked deep into her eyes and watched as comprehension slowly dawned. Bella knew what he was going to do. Her eyes flicked to Sam and the other members of the pack. They looked absolutely menacing.

"My mom." She choked out.

"Nothing will happen to your mom. One of us will take her straight to Charlie." Jacob promised her.

Bella felt tears begin to spill down her cheeks. She nodded dumbly as Jacob pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before stepping away and joining his brothers. Seth came up beside her and ushered her away as he left the rest of the pack to deliver their own brand of justice.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Fifty-"Bella Will Break"**

To Bella the wait seemed interminable until Jacob, Sam and the others returned. As a way to distract herself she began to cook up a storm in the kitchen. Seth did his best to help her. It wasn't often that Bella got to spend time with Leah's younger brother and she was charmed by his sweet and thoughtful nature. In fact he reminded her of a much younger Jacob, and it helped her relax in his company. Together they chopped the vegetables, peeled the potatoes and grated the onions. Bella wasn't too sure what she was trying to make. All she knew was that by forcing herself to keep moving she wouldn't have to think. Thinking was dangerous territory. After a while she had several pans boiling on the stove at once and a lasagne cooking in the oven. With the left over items she decided to make a casserole as well. She was determined to feed the whole damn pack.

It was mid-afternoon when Jacob and Sam finally reappeared. They were accompanied by their brothers and Charlie. Bella's face paled when she saw her father stride into the house with a grim expression on his face. He spoke in quiet tones to Jacob and Sam while he shrugged his coat off, placed his holster on the hook before suddenly engulfing Bella in a tight hug. "I am so sorry, kiddo." He mumbled as he pressed a gentle kiss into her hair.

Bella had been expecting him to tell her off for being in contact with Renee behind his back. So she was shocked at his reaction upon seeing her. She relaxed in his embrace and sniffed back her tears. She didn't want to cry again, especially with the others looking on. Charlie held her for a long time before finally releasing her. "I've been an idiot, Bells. I shouldn't have been acting like such a hard ass and given you a chance to talk. I'm sorry I've been so blind to what was really going on."

"It doesn't matter." Bella mumbled. She wasn't used to her normally reserved father acting like this, especially in front of witnesses. She glanced over at Jacob and Sam who were both looking at her intently. "Where's mom?" She dared to ask.

Charlie's jaw clenched as he eased himself into a seat at the kitchen table. "I had to place her under arrest. Well not me personally, one of my officers did it as I am directly involved. Renee has been put in the lock up for now before she's transported back to Florida. There was a warrant issued due to drug charges."

"And…and….that man?" Bella felt nausea well in her throat as she glanced at Jacob and Sam again.

"He's under arrest too for various different charges, drug use, robbery and assault. The authorities have been hunting him for a long time." Charlie continued. He too turned to look at Jacob, Sam and the others. "Although unlike your mother he was pretty beat up and looked like he'd had the hounds from hell chasing him." He didn't say anymore. He didn't want either Jacob or Sam to tell him how the guy had ended up in that state. He was working on a need to know basis. "You won't have to worry about him again, kiddo." Charlie finished softly.

Bella's eyes met Jacob's and Sam's and she gave them both a grateful smile before averting her gaze. She couldn't find the words to express how relieved she was that her past tormenter was going to be locked away, probably for a very long time. She tried not to think of her mother. It hurt too badly to know that Renee had only come back to use her and that she really didn't love her at all. "Um…I've made some food if any of you are hungry." Bella gestured toward the stove. "There should be enough for everyone. Seth helped." She added.

"Aww Sethy who knew you could cook." Paul began to tease the younger boy, reaching across and ruffling his hair as if he was five. Seth grinned and hit Paul in the shoulder. They began to tussle playfully and it eased the tension which had been thick in the room. Everyone began to relax.

While the pack bantered with each other Bella began to serve the food. She felt Jacob come up beside her and she turned to look up at him. He smiled at her affectionately and she melted inside. "I will never be able to thank you." Bella whispered as he began to help her pile the food on the plates.

"You don't need to thank me." Jacob glanced around, making sure his brothers were occupied before ducking down and daring to place a soft kiss on Bella's lips. He expected her to protest but she didn't. Instead she smiled at him shyly, her cheeks flushing a little, before she resumed ladling out the food.

The only person to witness this affectionate display was Sam. He felt his heart constrict in his chest and had to walk out of the room before anyone witnessed his unhappiness.

* * *

Old Quil lay in his hospital bed, a breathing mask covering his face. He had never felt so ill in his life. The doctors were still running tests. His collapse thus far was a mystery. His daughter in law, Joy, sat beside his bed with her eyes closed and her hands clasped together as if in prayer. The elder had lived a long time. No one really knew his true age and he never divulged it. None of the people he had grown up with were still alive. He was the only one. Secretly he put his longevity down to his genes. The wolf gene ran strong in the Ateara line, and if his son had lived he suspected that he would have lived to a great age too. Thinking about young Quil's father brought tears to the old man's eyes. He felt too weak to wipe them away. He would always get emotional when thinking about his son.

The door to his private room opened and Billy and Harry came inside. Joy raised her head and smiled at them in relief. "I am so glad you're here." She said in greeting. Her eyes roamed their faces. "Have you spoken to Quil yet?"

Harry placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Not yet. I promise we'll find him soon. If you want Billy and I will stay with Quil while you go and wait for your son to come home."

"I don't like to leave him." Joy replied, frowning.

"He'll be fine. It's probably just a funny turn. We'll all be laughing about this tomorrow, Joy." Harry teased.

Joy's frown deepened. She didn't think this was the time for humour but she was used to the way Harry dealt with things. She wished his wife was there. "I thought Sue might have come with you."

"She wanted to." Harry apologised. "But there's some drama going on with Lee. Boy trouble." He rolled his eyes as he thought about his daughter's theatrical tantrums. Leah was just like her mother, making a mountain out of a molehill.

"I see." Joy said, although she didn't. She left Harry and went to check on Old Quil one last time. She gently squeezed his hand, and promised she would be back with her son, before she finally took her leave.

* * *

Harry and Billy sat either side of Old Quil as they waited for the elder to recover himself. They were alarmed at his ashen complexion. For once Old Quil looked his true age. With a weary sigh and trembling fingers Old Quil took the breathing mask away from his face so he could talk to Harry and Billy. "Listen to me…" He gasped.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk." Billy chided him as he hovered over the old man and tried to place the mask over his mouth again.

"Sit down you fool." Old Quil wheezed impatiently.

Chagrined, Billy sat back down and winced at the ache in his jaw. It was still very tender. "I was only thinking of you." He muttered.

"That would be a first, wouldn't it, Billy Black." Old Quil said breathlessly. He eased his head to the side so he could see Billy better. He wasn't surprised that Billy was looking extremely sorry for himself. Not for the first time the elder wondered how such a weak man carried the Black genes. He was so different to his son. "Pull your head out of your ass, Billy. You need to stop with the pity party."

"Is this why you wanted me here, Quil?" Billy retorted. "Just so you could insult me with your last breath."

"I wouldn't….waste…my last…breath on…you." Old Quil wheezed. He put the mask over his face again to take in some much needed oxygen. His chest felt abnormally tight. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Quil, you don't look so good." Harry said worriedly as he took in the state of the old man. Old Quil looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. "I think I should call someone."

Old Quil pulled the mask away from his face again. "That's right; shove the responsibility onto another, like always, Harry."

Harry exchanged a glum look with Billy. Maybe the old man had called them there just so he could tear strips off of them. "I am worried about you, old man." He replied irritably.

"Stop worrying about me and start worrying about your children." Old Quil struggled to rise. He coughed as something lodged in his throat. Harry immediately poured a glass of water and held it to the elder's lips so he could sip it. "That's better." Old Quil sighed as Harry plumped up the pillows behind his head and eased the old man into a more upright position.

"What do you mean we should be worried about our children?" Billy sniped when the elder was more comfortable. "We do nothing but worry."

"I am not going to waste my time trading barbs with you, Billy." Old Quil rasped. "You have led a selfish life and shirked your responsibilities. But now you have to step up and be the father that your sons need, especially Jacob. There is a crisis coming their way, coming to all of the young wolves. I didn't really understand fully what was going on, but while I've been lying here in this darn bed, I have had time to think."

"About what?" Billy said testily, thinking that the elder was overreacting.

"Imprinting." Old Quil coughed again. Harry helped the elder drink some more water to ease the tightness in his throat.

"Not that." Billy shook his head in disbelief. "I know the old stories. It's rare. I hardly think we need concern ourselves with that. I know that Sam said he…."

"Jacob thinks the same." Old Quil interrupted him angrily.

"You can't be serious." Billy snapped. "Yes, he is close to Bella and they're friends but…."

"They've been seeing each other." Old Quil interrupted him again. "Romantically."

"Wow, they kept that quiet." Harry scratched his head in confusion. "Hey, I thought that Bella was seeing Sam. Sue seemed convinced they were involved and I don't remember either of them denying it."

"Because none of you gave them a chance. None of you take the time to listen." Old Quil panted breathlessly. "Now you have to start listening. This is serious. I cannot handle this alone. The fallout will be considerable." Billy and Harry fell silent as they finally began to take Old Quil seriously. "Something has gone awry with imprinting. I don't know why. Whether it's because of their age or because Sam and Jacob are inadvertently vying for the leadership position, it's not clear."

"I don't understand." Harry muttered.

"Jacob and Samuel both think they have imprinted on Bella Swan. I doubted both of them initially, especially Samuel. But both of them are adamant. Sam has been thrust into a leadership role he wasn't destined for due to Jacob being too young to take it. He was the first to phase, he was alone, young, frightened, that was until he came across a young girl who took all his pain away. That was Bella. Then you have Jacob, who at age four was already showing signs of the change, and who was already very attached to Bella." Old Quil lay back on his pillows and closed his eyes tiredly as he continued talking.

"There is so much I don't understand and much research needs to be done, but in my heart I believe that both Jacob and Sam feel the pull toward Bella in different ways. She is definitely the Alpha female to the pack, her moods and actions influence all the wolves. That fact has been borne out by how they reacted when she was placed in danger when the cold one's attacked. They swarmed around her to protect her. It was all instinct on their part and had nothing to do with either Jacob or Sam's connections to her. I feel that her bond with Jacob is the strongest, but there is something pulling her toward Sam too."

"I can't believe this." Billy mumbled as he ran a hand over his face.

"Believe it." Old Quil gasped. "What affects them will affect the others too. I have no idea how or in what way but if another wolf imprints it will not be in the normal fashion. All the old rules do not apply now. Jacob expressed how deep his feelings run for Bella Swan. He says he is in love with her despite their bond which deepens my concern. Bella will feel herself pulled in two different directions and she will not be able to help it because she will not understand why this is happening. From what I've seen she returns Jacob's deep affections but feels herself drawn to Sam too. If this carries on, if Jacob and Sam continue to battle for her affections like this, she will be split in half and it will break her."

Harry looked stricken. "What do we do?"

"We need to speak to Jacob and Sam. We have to make sure they stop pressuring Bella at this point in time. She is still too young to handle it, and to be honest until Jacob matures some more emotionally, so is he." Old Quil said desperately. "I worry about what will happen if neither of them force themselves to back off until we can understand some more. If Bella breaks, they break and so does the pack. Now do you understand the seriousness of this situation?" Old Quil glared at the two men from under his bushy brows.

"I'll talk to him. I'll talk to Jake." Billy muttered.

"No not you." The elder felt exhaustion creep up on him. He felt his heart stuttering in his chest. "Jake doesn't trust you. Speak to Sarah. Get her to listen and get her to understand. Right now I think she is the only one he will listen to."

"And Sam?" Harry questioned.

Old Quil sighed heavily as he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Leave Sam to me." He gasped before placing the breathing mask back over his face.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Fifty One-Soul Mates?**

Sarah sat silently opposite Billy while he filled her in on what Old Quil had revealed about their son and imprinting. She cradled her hands in her lap as she tuned him out halfway through. Guilt weighed heavy on her heart as she realised she had completely misjudged Bella. She had allowed Sue's penchant for gossip to infect her normal good sense. Sarah knew she shouldn't have immediately jumped to the conclusion that Bella was guilty of having a romantic attachment with Sam without evidence to back it up. Instead she had judged Bella harshly and caused the poor girl to clam up. Sarah thought of Bella as one of her own daughters and that was one of the main reasons why she had been so upset when she thought that Bella was going to hurt her son. Jacob had been through so much already that Sarah had to admit she was like an overprotective cougar when it came to her son. She knew how he felt about Bella and the thought that Bella betrayed him made her act irrationally.

"So Old Quil proposed that maybe this would be better coming directly from you seeing as Jake and I have some issues…." Billy paused when he finally noticed that Sarah's eyes looked glassy. "Are you even listening to me, woman?" He snapped.

Sarah's eyes narrowed as his harsh tone pulled her out of her funk. "It's hard to listen to a man who usually talks nothing but drivel." She retorted angrily. "And there is more to your fractured relationship with Jacob than _issues_. You really are a fool, Billy Black."

"Can't you put aside your poisonous attitude toward me for one minute?" Billy banged his fist on the table in frustration. "No wonder I left you for Tiffani. She's a real woman, not some bitter harpy who…"

"Get out!" Sarah hissed as she felt her own temper rising. Since her miraculous recovery from the vampire attack she had been struggling to keep her normal cool composure. Perspiration coated her forehead as she restrained herself from punching her ex-husband in the face again.

"We need talk about Jacob." Billy blustered as he eyed Sarah's clenched fists warily.

"I will talk to him and tell him what he needs to know. But as for you, don't you dare come back into this house, ever." Sarah yelled.

"I still pay for this house." Billy just didn't know when to shut up. He saw Sarah's eyes become wild and he decided to make a hasty retreat before she came after him with a tire iron.

* * *

"Mom, you okay?" Jacob could see that Sarah was agitated. As soon as he had come back from spending most of the afternoon and evening at Bella's he had come home to find his mother pacing back and forth like a caged lion. Rachel was hiding out in her room while Rebecca was off somewhere, probably sucking face with Jared.

Sarah took a deep breath and smiled tremulously at her son and gestured for him to sit down. She had been waiting for him to come home, trying to build herself up for the important talk she needed to have with him, but her frustration with her ex-husband had riled her up so much she couldn't keep still. Poor Rachel had already felt her wrath when she began to whine about her twin ignoring her for a guy. Sarah had been too angry to listen to her daughter's woes and they'd ended up arguing when Sarah told Rachel to grow up.

Jacob perched on the edge of the couch as he waited for his mother to speak. Everyone had been tiptoeing around Sarah since the vampire attack. She seemed to have such a short fuse. Sarah forced her body to relax before pulling up a chair and sitting opposite her son. "I need to talk to you about Bella."

Jacob ran a hand over his face as annoyance washed over him. Not again! He assumed she was going to accuse Bella of seeing Sam again. He just didn't need to hear it and was tired of explaining that was not the case. "I don't want to talk about Bella. I'm going to my room."

"Jacob, stop." Sarah quickly put her hand on his arm to stop him rising. "This is important."

Jacob sighed and glanced up at his mother. She looked very serious and that immediately caught his attention. "What's going on?"

"Your dad came to see me. He'd come straight from the hospital after seeing Old Quil." Sarah revealed to a shocked Jacob. None of the pack knew about the elder's collapse. Young Quil had left the Swan house at the same time as Jacob had, so had no knowledge of what he was heading home to.

"What happened?" Jacob asked in alarm.

Sarah told him about Old Quil's funny turn and that he was still in hospital undergoing tests. "He's in the best place, Jake. Joy was waiting at home for Quil so she could tell him. I expect they are at the hospital now."

"I only saw Old Quil this morning." Jacob couldn't get his head around it. The elder had seemed fine then. His thoughts drifted to his friend, Quil. He would be devastated if anything happened to his grandfather.

"About that." Sarah sat forward and touched Jacob's shoulder gently. "I know what was said in that meeting, and this is why I need to talk to you now. I understand that Old Quil told you all about imprinting and you seem to think you've imprinted with Bella."

Jacob was mortified. He really didn't want to have this conversation with his mother. He couldn't believe the elder had blabbed his private business like that. He had told Old Quil about his feelings in confidence. "I don't think, I know." Jacob snapped. "Anyway I don't see what this has to do with you."

"Old Quil is worried, Jake, and rightly so by the sounds of it. He wants you to back off completely and not pressure Bella into anything romantic. He said otherwise it could break her." Sarah hadn't really listened to Billy properly. She had only caught bits and pieces of what he was telling her as she became lost in her own head.

"Why would it break her?" Jacob questioned angrily. His mother was making no sense. He was convinced this was just the adult's way of trying to keep him from telling Bella about the imprint. More secrets! He was sick of keeping this huge news to himself. The elder had asked him to keep it to himself but Old Quil had broken his confidence already, which meant that Jacob owed him nothing.

"It just will." Sarah's brow wrinkled as she tried to remember exactly why. She recalled Billy muttering something about Sam, but wasn't sure what his connection was.

"There has to be a better excuse than that." Jacob spat sarcastically. "Is this really the best you can all do?" He shook his head in disgust.

"Don't speak to me like that." Sarah's irrational anger consumed her again when she heard Jacob's accusatory tone.

"And don't you interfere in something that's none of your business." Jacob countered. He shook of his mother's hand from his shoulder and stood up. "I'm going out."

"You've only just come in." Sarah said heatedly.

Jacob didn't bother to respond. He was too riled up to speak to his mother anymore. He needed some air to clear his head. He shot out of the house and phased on the fly. As soon as his paws hit the dirt he headed straight for the Swan house.

* * *

Sam sat with Bella on the back porch as they watched the sun go down over the horizon. The sky was blood red as the huge yellow disc began to descend. Charlie was in the house finishing off some urgent paperwork. Bella had felt too restless to stay inside and headed outside to get some air. Sam had followed her silently as he watched her slip away. They hadn't spoken much, but sat shoulder to shoulder in comfortable silence until the sun finally sank and day turned into night.

"It's so peaceful when it's like this." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah." Bella replied thoughtfully as she stared straight ahead. Her mind and heart were heavy with sadness. She was still feeling emotionally raw from Renee's betrayal.

"This is kinda like our place." Sam continued as he turned his head to look at her directly. His eyes softened as he studied her. Bella's hair shimmered with red tints from the porch light above. It made her skin appear almost translucent. She was still staring at the horizon in front of her and seemed unaware of Sam's admiring gaze. His eyes travelled to her partially opened mouth as she breathed. He loved the curve of her uneven pout and had to force himself not to reach out and touch it.

"Our place?" Bella was barely listening as her head was lost in the past.

"Yeah, I miss the time we spent together before you found out that I was the black wolf." Sam said pensively. He wished she would turn to look at him but she stubbornly continued to gaze straight ahead. "Do you miss it?" He dared to ask.

"Huh?" Bella frowned as she glanced sideways at him. She looped a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm still your friend." Sam said desperately.

Bella was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. She was unsure how to respond. "Um…yeah of course we're friends. I'm very grateful for what you did today. Thank you."

"I don't want your thanks. I want…" Sam stopped speaking when he heard the faint sound of movement. He whipped his head around to stare at the darkened trees lining the end of the backyard. He saw a shadowy figure emerge from amongst them and frowned when Jacob's scent wafted his way. "What's he doing here again? He just left." He said irritably.

"Huh?" Bella hadn't seen Jacob yet.

"It's Jacob." Sam said stonily. He stood up, getting ready to run over and confront Jacob, when the back door opened and Charlie poked his head out.

"Leah's on the phone for you, Sam. She sounds upset. I wouldn't keep her waiting." Charlie advised as he went back inside, leaving the door open, expecting Sam to follow.

Sam clenched his teeth in frustration. He had forgotten all about Leah and their little tryst the night Jared and Rebecca had practically dragged him out of the house. He had been feeling low that night and Leah had been there to shore up his bruised ego. Bella was watching him curiously. "I suppose I should go and speak to her." He said eventually.

"Yeah." Bella stood up too and hugged her arms around her waist as she tried to ward off the cold now Sam wasn't sitting close beside her. "Say hi for me."

"We'll finish this conversation later, right." Sam persisted before he went inside.

"Yeah." Bella smiled weakly, already having forgotten the thread of what they were talking about. Her eyes drifted to Jacob as he finally joined them on the porch. "Hey you, long time no see." She teased.

"I couldn't keep away." Jacob grinned as he reached out to take her hand. "Come for a walk with me?"

"It's late." Sam snapped from the doorway. "Why are you back again? You've only just left."

"Chill, dad." Jacob said sarcastically as he turned his back on Sam.

"We won't go far. " Bella promised Sam as she picked up on the underlying tension between the two boys. The last thing she wanted to witness was another confrontation. "You should go talk to Leah." She urged Sam.

"Just stay nearby." Sam warned Jacob before he finally left them alone.

"Whatever." Jacob sneered as he glared after Sam's retreating figure.

Bella sighed as she tugged on Jacob's hand to get him to move. "Come on let's go for that walk."

The tension left Jacob now that Sam was out of the way. He took the lead and led Bella around to the front of the house through the little side gate. Bella knew him well enough to know that he was building up to telling her something. She sensed his nervousness and he appeared hyped up. They walked along the side walk in silence for a while until they were a good distance from the house. Jacob kept a firm hold of her hand and kept darting anxious glances her way. Eventually Bella couldn't bear the uncertainty anymore. She drew to a halt and demanded to know what had Jacob acting so oddly.

"There's no fooling you is there." Jacob ran a hand through his tousled hair and smiled at her uneasily.

"No, there isn't." Bella agreed. "So please just say what you have to say and put me out of my misery."

Jacob took a deep breath to bolster his confidence and put his hands on her shoulders as he gazed unerringly into her eyes. "Bells, I don't want there to be anymore secrets between us so I'm gonna just come right out and say it."

"Go on then." Bella begged him when he hesitated. "It better be good news for a change."

"It's definitely good news." Jacob's posture relaxed.

"Good."

"Bells, we're imprinted." Jacob said in a rush.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked in bewilderment.

"You're mine and I'm yours." Jacob grinned happily as he drew her nearer. "You're my soul mate, just like I always knew you were."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Fifty Two-Conversations**

Bella didn't know what to think. Her cheek was pressed to Jacob's chest as he cuddled her tightly. He was smiling so wide it lit up his face with joy. He had never been so happy. While she was nestled against him Bella tried to sort through her chaotic thoughts and piece together his garbled explanation. Somewhere, somehow he was under the impression that some sort of mystic voodoo meant that they were destined to be together. _Imprinting_ , she turned the word over in her mind. To Bella it was an odd word choice to describe such a unique connection between beings, if that was what it really was. Jacob hadn't really explained how it felt for him; to her it caused nothing but confusion. Did this mean that their closeness was nothing but a product of some type of genetic mutation? Did that mean that he didn't really care for her willingly, but only because his spirit wolf demanded he did?

Jacob finally realised that Bella had become quiet since his sudden declaration. Frowning, he pulled away from her a little so he could cup her face in his warm hands. "You, okay?"

Bella's eyes roamed his face as if she could seek the answers to this confusing conundrum, but all she saw was the same affectionate light shining from his dark eyes and the smile that could light up a room. His smile faltered though when he noticed that she wasn't as ecstatic as he was. "Are you not happy?"

"I just don't get it." Bella decided to be honest. She took his hands away from her face and stepped back to put some distance between them. His nearness just confused the issue. She couldn't deny the deep attraction she had for him. But his age made her pause, he looked like a man, but underneath the muscle mass he was still a teenager.

"But I explained." Jacob said desperately as he took her hands instead and entwined his fingers around hers.

"Sort of, but…but does this mean we wouldn't be friends or….you know, like we are, if this imprinting thing hadn't occurred." Bella replied despondently.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Jacob smiled fondly at her as he tried to ease her fears. "Bells, I know what's in my own head and in my heart. The wolf stuff has nothing to do with it. In fact I would say it just enhances what was already there." He hesitated a moment as his smile disappeared again. "And you? How does it feel for you?" He sounded so much younger when he asked that question that it made Bella's heart hurt.

"The same." Bella whispered. "But it's just all so overwhelming. With everything that has been going on I just need time to…I don't know." She bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. The words she needed to find to explain the chaos going on inside her head always eluded her.

"But you do want me, don't you, Bells." His vulnerability was killing her. It was only Jacob who could make her heart squeeze painfully in her chest whenever he sounded unsure or was hurt emotionally in any way, especially if she was the one doing it. But the whole imprinting thing had sent her into a welter of confusion. She really did need time to process everything.

"You shouldn't even need to ask that." Bella assured him with a small smile.

Jacob swallowed thickly as he let go of one of her hands and touched her cheek. His hand was shaking. "I can't lose you…." He murmured.

"Hey, that's not gonna happen." Bella caught his trembling fingers and raised them to her lips. "We're both so young and so much has happened lately. I just need room to breathe a little."

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"It means we need to stop thinking about all this heavy life or death stuff and just be us. You know Jake and Bells." Bella smiled at him reassuringly as she watched his face relax.

"I can do that. We can be just us…Jake and Bells." Jacob agreed in relief as he rested his forehead against Bella's and closed his eyes.

* * *

"I need to see you." Leah sounded desperate. Sam sighed heavily as he rubbed his temple to ease the ache in his head. "Sam, can we meet up."

"Can't you just tell me over the phone, I'm kinda busy?" His mind was on Bella and Jacob, wondering what was going on between them while he was stuck on the phone. Jacob had been all hyped up and Sam wanted to know why.

"You weren't too busy the other night when we had sex." Leah retorted angrily.

"Don't throw that back at me, Leah." Sam replied irritably. "We hooked up. I never made any promises."

"Why are you so fucking cold?" Leah couldn't hide the tremor in her voice. Sam's words were like a knife to the heart. She always tried to act nonchalant around him, acting as if she really didn't care, but she did care, deeply. None of her other boyfriends had the same effect on her like Sam did. She just couldn't get him out of her head. But each time she thought she was making progress, he would pull away and act like a tool.

"I'm not cold. I just don't have time to be in a relationship. I told you this and you said you were fine with just meeting up now and then. Why are you making it into such an issue?" Sam questioned.

"You can't be that clueless." Leah choked out. "You just can't. It's obvious how I feel." There she had admitted it to him out loud. There was no more hiding it now. She waited pensively for him to answer, to tell her he felt the same really. It took a lot for Leah to put her heart on the line. Sue had yelled at her daughter to let Sam go and find someone who would treat her right. Sometimes Leah wished her mother didn't have such a harsh tongue. Sue was blunt and never minced her words. Leah didn't need to hear that she was a disappointment and that she allowed Sam to treat her the way he did.

Sam leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn't need this pressure. He really had no idea that Leah felt like that. She had always acted as if she was fine with their arrangement and didn't want to be tied down. "I don't want to hurt you, Lee." Sam tried to soften his tone. "But I really thought you didn't want to be exclusive."

"Well I'm a better actress then I thought." Leah replied with a hint of a sob in her voice. She hesitated for a second before continuing. "So now you know."

"Now I know." Sam echoed her.

"I really need to see you. There's something you need to know." Leah begged. "Sam, please."

"I'm sorry, Leah. I can't give you what you want. I think it's best if we keep our distance from each other now. Look I've gotta go." Sam ended the call before Leah could say anymore.

* * *

Bella came back into the house to find Charlie's head bent over a huge pile of paperwork. He had a can of beer next to him and he kept rubbing his hand over his tired eyes as he tried to concentrate. "You okay, dad." Bella asked in concern.

Charlie raised his head and smiled tiredly. "I'm fine. This is part of the job I hate. The admin just keeps on piling up. How are you?"

"I'm alright."

"What did Jake want?" Charlie raised his eyebrows as he saw a faint blush coat Bella's cheeks. He sat back in his chair and studied his daughter carefully.

"Just to talk." Bella tried to sound indifferent. "Sarah and Billy have been arguing again and I think it's getting to him."

Charlie sighed as he thought about Billy. Even though he was his friend he couldn't deny that Billy had a selfish streak. He could never understand why Billy had cheated on Sarah with Tiffani Call. Sarah was a remarkable woman, and Tiffani, well there were plenty like her. He could only put it down to the fact that Billy was never very good at coping with strong women, and Sarah was definitely that. Where Sarah would pull Billy up on his selfishness, Tiffani would stroke his ego.

"Sometimes I want to knock their heads together. It's not right that Jake and the girls bear the brunt of the breakdown between them." Charlie admitted.

It wasn't often that Bella ever heard her father criticize his friend. She pulled up a chair and sat opposite him. "Is there nothing that can be done?" She asked. "It really is messing with Jake's head. He has so much on his shoulders already, it's time that Billy took some of the strain but he won't step up."

Hearing Bella talk like this only made Charlie realise how much she had grown. He rubbed his aching shoulder with one hand as he stretched. He was getting cramps from sitting still for so long. "I've tried talking to him, kiddo. Harry has too. Hell even Old Quil has ripped him a new one. But Billy has a hard head."

"Sarah should punch him again." Bella said firmly.

Charlie couldn't hide his amusement at this bold statement. He knew that Billy was still feeling the aftereffects of the first one. "Violence is not the answer, kiddo." He teased her.

"What about a kick up the butt?" Bella smiled. Humour had lightened Charlie's face and softened the lines around his eyes.

"Don't give Sarah any ideas." Charlie laughed.

"Can't you do it?" Bella questioned as she tried to look innocent.

"Don't tempt me." Charlie shook his head, laughing again.

Sam wandered into the kitchen after ending his call with Leah. He looked directly at Bella, surprised that she was back already. "That was a short walk." He said pointedly.

"Jake had to get home." Bella replied.

"What did he want?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Bella retorted as she glared at him.

Charlie looked at them both curiously, wondering what had sparked off this little tiff. "Calm down you two." He warned them.

"Sorry, Charlie." Sam apologised as he took a seat at the table.

"You haven't had an argument with Leah have you." Charlie pressed when he saw the strained expression on Sam's face.

"She just wanted more than I could give her. I had to set her straight. It was hard and I didn't like doing it." Sam looked directly at Bella when he said this. Her skin flushed again and she avoided his eyes.

Charlie saw the intense look Sam gave his daughter and he frowned. There was no denying that Sam had a thing for Bella, he had admitted as much, but Charlie had hoped that his little crush would fade. But it only appeared to be growing. Sam didn't even seem to be hiding it anymore, and Charlie could see that it was making Bella uncomfortable. He sighed inwardly. It was a situation he didn't want to confront but he was going to have to speak to Sam, especially as they were all living under the same roof. If he didn't back off a bit then Charlie knew he would be forced to ask Sam to move back to his mother, Allison. He didn't want to as Sam was like a son to him, but Bella's welfare had to come first.

Charlie's cell phone went off and he answered it hurriedly, thinking it was work. So he was surprised when it turned out to be Harry. "What's wrong?" His friend sounded out of breath.

"Charlie, thank god you're home. Is Sam with you?" Harry gasped.

"Yes. What's going on?"

"Old Quil collapsed and is in hospital. He's not well at all. They're running tests now to see what caused it. But he wants to see you and Sam. Could you come over to the hospital now, he says it's urgent."

"Okay, just take a breath there, Harry. I don't want you having a heart attack." Charlie chided him. Harry was overweight and often got breathless when he was forced to exert himself.

"Very funny." Harry muttered. "I've got Sue chewing my ear off because Leah's upset. I'm gonna have a word with Sam when he gets here for upsetting my little girl."

Charlie glanced sideways at Sam who was looking very uncomfortable. He could hear everything that was being said. "We'll be over there in half an hour." He promised Harry before hanging up.

"What's happening?" Bella asked as she looked at her father worriedly.

"Sam and I need to see Old Quil at the hospital." Charlie told her. "You're going to have to come with us. I don't want you in the house alone." He always made sure that Bella had someone with her when he wasn't there after recent events.

"Actually I might go and see Leah if you can drop me off there before you go to the hospital." Bella hated the smell of hospitals and avoided them at all costs.

"Okay." Charlie agreed. He grabbed the keys to the cruiser and left the kitchen.

"I would rather you come with us." Sam said quietly to Bella when they were alone.

Bella looked at him levelly before speaking. "We can't always have what we want, can we." She said coolly before storming off, leaving Sam staring after her.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Fifty Three-Leah's Heartache**

Charlie had never seen Old Quil look so frail. The elder may be advanced in years but he had always come across as robust and full of vitality. His complexion had a waxy pallor and when the old man tried to speak he had difficulty drawing breath. His grandson and daughter in law had been keeping a vigil by the old man's bedside, both were completely distraught. They relied heavily on Old Quil and his wisdom. Sam had a quiet word with his pack brother before Quil junior took his mother, Joy, out of the room to give his grandfather, Sam and Charlie some privacy. Harry had gone on home after Charlie and Sam had arrived.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Quil?" Charlie asked in concern. "You should be resting."

Old Quil coughed a few times before clearing his throat. "What I need to tell you is of utmost importance. I cannot delay. Enough chaos has been caused already." He choked out.

Charlie frowned before glancing at Sam. He was surprised to see Sam sitting rigidly in his seat, looking very uncomfortable. He had been in a strange mood since they had dropped Bella off at the Clearwater's. "Okay, Quil, go ahead." Charlie ran a hand over his face as he prepared himself for more news he didn't want to deal with.

"I have already spoken to Samuel about this before." Old Quil wheezed. "But since our talk I have learned some more disturbing information and it worries me. I can no longer justify keeping this to myself. You all need to be aware."

Charlie's eyes widened in alarm when the old man mentioned the word _disturbing._ "Please tell me this hasn't got anything to do with my daughter." He begged.

Old Quil sighed and lay back on his heaped up pillows. Sam's expression had become anxious. He knew this was going to hit the young man hard. "I am afraid so, Charlie. Please suspend your disbelief and listen to what I have to say before you pass any judgements."

"I can't make any promises." Charlie said grimly.

"Fine." The elder coughed again before forcing himself to continue. "I need to tell you about imprinting…."

* * *

Bella was shocked at the state of Leah. Normally she oozed confidence. But now she sat on her bed curled up in a foetal position. Her eyes were brimming with tears and as Bella watched they spilled down Leah's cheeks. Sue had warned her that her daughter was upset over her break up with Sam, but Bella hadn't expected it to be this bad. As far as she was aware things hadn't been that serious between them. Sam certainly never took Leah out on any romantic dates. It was only that morning that she realised just how serious it had been on Leah's part.

"Lee, I am so sorry." Bella whispered as she perched on the edge of the bed. She put a gentle hand on Leah's hair and stroked it soothingly. "I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better, but I'm here if you need to talk."

Leah's whole body trembled as she turned to look at Bella. She was utterly heartbroken. "He wouldn't even come to see me."

"I know. He should have had the decency to do that at least. I'm so mad at him." Bella admitted as she continued to stroke Leah's silky hair.

"There's someone else." Leah rolled onto her back and stared glassy eyed at Bella. "I always felt he was holding out on me. I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

Leah's words made Bella's face pale. She lowered her head to hide her guilty expression. She knew Leah would hate her if she knew who that person was. She swallowed a few times as she tried to regain her composure. Bella didn't want to give herself away. "Um…I don't know anything about that." She mumbled.

Leah had retreated into herself again. She didn't hear Bella's weak denial. Instead she pulled her knees up to her chest and looped her arms around them. "It hardly matters now anyway. I've lost everything." She said in despair as more tears spilled from under Leah's closed lids.

"I know it feels like that now, Lee. But you'll get over this. You'll meet some great guy who deserves you. Sam didn't." Bella replied desperately. Something wasn't right here. Leah was acting as if someone had died not like she had just broken up after a brief fling. "You haven't lost everything."

"Last night I miscarried Sam's baby. I was eight weeks along. That's why I called. I just really needed him to show that he gave a shit, but he wouldn't even let me explain. I really, really needed him to show that he cared." Leah wailed. She rolled away from Bella so she was facing the wall. "My mom is angry with me; she can't believe that I got pregnant in the first place."

Bella was horrified. Her hand shook as she put it over her mouth. She felt sickened. Poor Leah! No wonder she was so distraught. She had tried to reach out to the man she loved only for him to dismiss her before she had a chance to tell him about the baby. Bella's anger at Sam increased and she felt angry tears welling in her own eyes. He may not have known but he should have gone to meet Leah. Bella knew that deep down her anger at him was also mixed in with guilt that she was the reason behind why he had ended his fling with Leah in the first place. But right now it was easier to place the blame squarely on his shoulders.

"I am so sorry, Lee." Bella whispered brokenly. She couldn't find any words of comfort. Instead she lay behind Leah and wrapped her arms around the other girl, drawing her close to her warmth. "You're not alone, Leah. I'm here."

Leah didn't reply but she did shift closer to Bella. The two girls lay there in silence, both lost in their own sadness.

* * *

"You're telling me that Jacob and Sam have imprinted on my daughter." Charlie thundered as his eyes drifted toward the boy he thought of as a son. Sam seemed stunned; his eyes were fixated on the elder as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"Not quite like that." Old Quil interjected tiredly. "I am only making presumptions at this point. I have only what Jacob and Sam have told me to go on. I believe that Bella's connection to Jacob is the strongest, and that is based on past observations, but I cannot dispute what Sam tells me he feels."

"Sam!" Charlie snapped at him.

Sam jumped as if Charlie had physically hit him. He recoiled away from the older man and crossed his arms defensively across his chest. He was still trying to process what the elder had just told them. It couldn't be true. Jacob and Bella were close but that was because they had grown up together. There was no way that the younger boy had the connection that he had with Bella, he would have felt it through the pack mind. But then Jacob was good at keeping things to himself, he was even better at hiding his most secretive thoughts than Sam was. Sam refused to acknowledge that this was because he was destined to lead the pack.

"I told you how I feel, Charlie." Sam said eventually. "I was honest."

"Not honest enough." Charlie replied bitterly.

"They wouldn't let me tell you. I wanted to. I wanted to tell Bella." Sam became desperate as he pleaded his case. "I love Bella. I love her."

Charlie didn't know what to think. He looked at Old Quil. The elder was watching Sam curiously. He seemed as surprised by Sam's passionate declaration as he was. "You won't be telling Bella anything, Sam." Charlie sighed heavily. "Your feelings run deeper than I realised. I didn't want to have to do this, but with the way things are I think you should move back in with your mom for a while."

"You're kicking me out." Sam said in a hurt tone.

"It's not like that. I have to think of Bella. She is my first priority." Charlie found it difficult to meet Sam's eyes. It was killing him but he had to think of Bella's welfare. Having her and Sam in the house was like a pressure cooker waiting to explode. He had already witnessed the underlying tension between them. "It's for the best."

Sam stood up abruptly. He couldn't hide his pained expression as he glared at the two men. "Funny how no one seems to be blaming Jacob for the same thing." He said bitterly.

"Jake doesn't live under my roof." Charlie ran a hand over his face. "This is not easy for me, Sam."

"You think it's easy for me?" Sam shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he backed toward the door. "Imprint or not, I love Bella. Since when did that become a crime?"

With those parting words he left the room.

* * *

Jacob picked Bella up from the Clearwater's. He had borrowed his mother's car without her knowing. Sue had asked Bella to leave after she had come into her daughter's room and found the two girls wrapped around each other. She had warned Bella to keep the news about Leah's miscarriage to herself, even Harry didn't know about it and Sue wanted it kept that way. Bella hadn't felt comfortable with this. Leah was closer to Harry than to Sue. He would be the best one to comfort his daughter, keeping this terrible tragedy to herself could send Leah over the edge.

"I really think you should tell Harry." Bella protested. "Lee is devastated."

"I know what is best for my own daughter." Sue had replied haughtily. "Don't think I'm not aware of the part you played in this, my girl. I am no fool, messing with people's feelings causes nothing but heartache for others. Others may fall for your innocent little girl act, but I know your type. You enjoy all the male attention. Sam is an idiot just like Jacob. I pity both of them."

This was the second time that Sue Clearwater had passed judgement on Bella and it riled her. Irrational anger welled up inside her and she glared at the older woman, taking in her mean mouth and narrowed eyes. "Maybe you should look closer to home before you start throwing accusations around." She retorted.

"Get out." Sue spat.

"Gladly." Bella had stalked out of the house with angry tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Talk to me, Bells, what's wrong?" Jacob begged as he drove his mother's car back home. He wanted to get there as quickly as possible before Sarah noticed the car was missing.

"I want to but I can't." There was no way she was able to tell Jacob about Leah's miscarriage. It wasn't her secret to tell. She tried to push the memory of Leah's heartbroken face out of her mind. It was just too painful to think about. And what was she supposed to do about Sam. He didn't know, and she was going to find it hard not to say something. Leah had pleaded with her not to tell him, she didn't want his pity.

"You can trust me." Jacob promised as he took his eyes off the road for a second.

"I know I can, but this isn't my secret to tell. Can we leave it at that?" Bella prayed that he wouldn't push her to tell him but thankfully he just nodded his head and didn't press any further. That was one of the things that was so great about Jacob; he knew when to back off.

"Well when you can tell me I'm here." Jacob reached across and took Bella's hand in his.

"Thank you." Bella gave him a grateful smile before settling back in the passenger seat and closing her eyes.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Fifty Four-Rachel's Secret**

Rebecca and Jared were at the house when Jacob and Bella went inside. He had made sure to turn off the engine and push his mother's car the last few feet so Sarah wouldn't be alerted by the noise. He didn't want her to know he had been using her car again. "Hey, Becks." Jacob greeted his sister. "Mom around?" He scanned the room keenly.

"She's in her room lying down. She says she didn't feel well." Rebecca replied.

Jacob exchanged a worried glance with Bella. "Have you checked on her?" He asked his sister.

"Chill, Jake. It's just one of mom's migraines. She always gets one when she's had a bust up with dad." Rebecca reminded him.

"I suppose so." Jacob didn't like thinking about his father, it only made him angry. He caught Bella's hand and towed her into the kitchen. He was feeling hungry and began to make up a sandwich while she sat down at the table with Jared and Rebecca.

"Hello, Becca." Bella smiled at the older girl. Rebecca was perched on Jared's knee and they were pouring over a car magazine.

"Oh hi, Bella." Rebecca said distractedly as she looped her hair behind her ear. "Jared is helping me pick out a car."

"You're gonna get wheels?" Jacob came up behind his sister and Jared and peered over their shoulder. "How are you gonna afford that?"

"Guilt trip money from dad." Rebecca revealed with a sly grin. "You should try it little brother. Dad would do anything to appease his conscience."

"Like money makes up for him being a shit parent." Jacob said derisively as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"Well we might as well get something out of him." Rebecca shrugged nonchalantly. "I tried to get Rachel to take her share but she's being all pig headed about it."

"Where is Rach?" Jacob sat down next to Bella and glanced at the car magazine again.

"She went off in a huff after our argument." Rebecca sighed as Jared hugged her comfortingly. "She's been avoiding me whenever Jared is here."

"It must be hard for her." Bella mused as she looked at Rebecca cuddled up on Jared's lap. She knew she would find it hard if her twin was always wrapped around her boyfriend when in the same room. Rachel and Rebecca had always been extra close and Rachel had to be missing that former closeness.

"I tried hooking her up with Paul but she wasn't interested." Jared said as he flicked through the car magazine.

"Paul…." Jacob was appalled.

"He likes her." Rebecca interjected before Jacob could kick up a fuss. Everyone knew what a tool Paul Lahote could be. He seemed to be with a different girl every week.

"Lahote likes any female with a pulse." Jacob scowled at his sister in annoyance. "No wonder she was pissed."

Bella stared at the others wondering could they really be that clueless. It was obvious why Rachel wasn't interested in Paul Lahote, and it wasn't because of his reputation. Even though she wasn't as good friends with Rachel as she had become with Rebecca, Bella had picked up on the subtle clues that Rachel had given over the years. "Um…I think you'll find that Rachel isn't interested in boys."

"She's just a late starter that's all." Rebecca replied, completely misunderstanding what Bella was hinting at.

Jared obviously got it though. He tightened his hold on Rebecca as he told her in a more blunt fashion what Bella was trying to say. "Rachel's gay, Becks."

Rebecca's eyes widened as she stared first at Jared then Bella and finally Jacob. "But I would have known." She babbled. "I'm her twin."

"I had no idea." Jacob admitted. "How do you know, Bells? Did Rach tell you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, she's never said a word."

"Then what makes you think she is." Rebecca demanded irately. "You can't just go around making presumptions like that without anything to back it up."

"Look I never said anything before because it's really none of my business, but you know that girl Rachel hung out with last year."

"The hiker chick." Jared said in surprise.

"Her name was Anna." Bella rolled her eyes at Jared's turn of phrase. "She was temping at the diner the same time as Rachel was. They were dating."

"What were you spying on them?" Rebecca questioned sarcastically.

"Becks." Jacob warned her.

Bella ignored Rebecca's indignation. "No, but I do live just down the street from the diner. I saw Rachel and Anna holding hands plenty of times and once I saw them kiss when I came out of the local store."

Rebecca was flabbergasted. She opened her mouth to refute Bella's claim but couldn't, because now that Bella had mentioned Anna, she did recall that her sister had been very upset when it was time for her new friend to leave and continue on her travels. Rachel had been listless for weeks afterward, but Rebecca had put it down to the fact that she was dating Jared and that her twin was jealous, but maybe that hadn't been the reason at all. Two bright spots of red coated Rebecca's cheeks as she realised how neglectful she had been toward her twin since her own love affair had started.

"I'm a bad sister." She lamented.

"I didn't know either." Jacob confessed. "I'm just as bad."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Rebecca put her hands over her face.

"Chill, babe. Rachel hid it well. You can make it up to her now you know." Jared reassured her.

"Jared's right. Rachel obviously kept it to herself for a reason. Maybe she's just scared about opening up about something so personal. Once she sees how cool you all are with it then she'll feel more able to confide in you." Bella advised.

Jacob grinned at Bella affectionately. "Did I ever tell you how totally cool you are, Bella Swan?" He teased her.

Bella laughed at the proud expression on his face and reached across to ruffle his hair playfully. "Don't you forget it, mister." She agreed.

* * *

Sam packed up his things while Charlie watched in uncomfortable silence. Since coming back from the hospital Sam had remained mute. Charlie had tried to explain his position again as he did his best to make Sam understand that asking him to move out hadn't been an easy decision to make. But Sam's feelings were still too raw for him to be forgiving. To him it felt like the man he thought of as his father was turning his back on him through no fault of his own.

"Do you want help?" Charlie asked gruffly.

"No." Sam replied coolly as he dumped the last of his clothes in the bag and zipped it up.

"You can still come over any time you want. It's just that right now it's best if you and Bella aren't sleeping under the same roof." Charlie tried to explain again.

"I get it. You don't have to keep repeating yourself." Sam scowled as he threw the heavy bag over his shoulder.

"I don't think you do get it." Charlie stood in front of Sam as the younger man tried to stalk past him. "Bella is vulnerable still. I don't think she's ready for a relationship with anyone."

"Tell Jacob Black that." Sam sneered. "He can't seem to keep his hands off of your daughter."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie demanded.

Sam sighed heavily, knowing that he had crossed a line. He just felt so hurt and betrayed. He knew that Bella would be pissed at him for telling her father about her secret relationship with Jacob, if it could even be called that. She had put the brakes on after all. "Forget I said anything. It was just kid's stuff, that's all."

"Bella is still just that, Sam. She is a kid." Charlie pointed out gently. "She needs time to grow up some more."

Sam hung his head and averted his gaze. "I would never hurt her, Charlie."

"I know that." Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "You both need some space that's all."

Sam nodded abruptly as he hefted the heavy bag higher on his shoulder. "I'll see you later, Charlie." He said before swiftly leaving.

* * *

Jacob and Jared had to leave to go on patrol. Rebecca offered to drive Bella home after the two boys had gone. She borrowed her mother's car and made the short journey back to Forks. "I'm sorry if I seemed a bit rude earlier when you told us about Rachel." She apologised.

"Don't worry about it." Bella shrugged. She had already forgotten. After her revelation about Rachel they had all settled down and spent a relaxing few hours debating what car Rebecca should buy. Jared and Jacob had a heated debate about it and settled their argument with a hand wrestling match, much to the girl's amusement. Jacob had won.

"I was just feeling guilty I suppose. Rach and I have drifted apart the last year or so. I know it was bound to happen, but still…." Rebecca's voice tailed off as she pulled up outside Bella's house.

"Thanks for the lift." Bella unclipped her seat belt and opened the passenger door. She paused before she climbed out and looked back at Rebecca. "Don't worry about Rachel. She's strong like you. You'll reconnect again."

"Jake's lucky to have you." Rebecca said in a rare moment of praise.

"Thanks." Bella smiled at Rebecca before climbing out of the car and waving the older girl off as she drove away.

* * *

Midnight rolled around. Bella couldn't sleep. She was so attuned to waking up at that hour that she couldn't settle down. In the past she would have been outside visiting her black wolf. Bella rolled onto her side. She couldn't help feeling guilty that Charlie had essentially kicked Sam out of the house because of his feelings for her. She knew it wasn't her fault but she had to concede she hadn't made things easy for Sam. On top of that was the secret she was keeping about Leah's miscarriage. She felt Sam had a right to know but couldn't say anything because Leah had made her promise.

Bella gave up on sleeping. She pulled on her dressing gown and padded down the stairs. When she went into the kitchen she opened the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. Normally when she had a restless night she found drinking warm milk always soothed her. She didn't know why. It was something Charlie always made her when she was little if she had a nightmare. Bella poured the milk into a small pan and warmed it up. As she stirred the milk she glanced out of the kitchen window. It gave her a clear view of the back porch and somehow she wasn't surprised when she saw Sam sitting on the porch steps with his back to the window. He had his head in his hands.

Bella felt sadness wash over her. He looked so dejected. The milk started to boil. She quickly pulled the pan off the stove and poured the warm milk into two mugs before heading for the back door. Sam raised his head when he heard her come outside. By the weak light filtering from the kitchen window Bella could see the shiny tracks of his tears glistening on his tan skin. She walked on bare feet to join him and passed him one of the mugs wordlessly.

"Thanks." Sam said huskily as he held out one hand toward her. Bella gently laid her hand in his as he helped her to sit down beside him. Neither of them spoke while they drank their milk and stared at the darkened horizon in front of them.

* * *

Sam was the first to finish his drink. He put his empty mug on the porch beside him before turning to look at Bella. She turned at the same time he did and their eyes met briefly before she quickly dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry that dad asked you to leave. That wasn't my doing." She whispered apologetically.

"I know." Sam sighed as he watched her fiddle with her mug nervously. "But he was right to tell me to go. I know I was making things hard. I just…" He sighed again and shrugged helplessly.

"I get it." Bella drank the last dregs of her milk. She was embarrassed to see that her hand was shaking as she held the mug to her lips.

"I know I pressured you, Bella. But I need you to know my feelings aren't going to change." Sam put his hand over hers when it began to shake again. He took the mug away from her before she dropped it.

"Please I can't talk about that." Bella protested as she scrambled to her feet.

Sam stood up too. He hovered so close that she could feel his heat warming her chilled skin. Bella felt her nerves kick in again and she kept her eyes trained on her feet. "I'll see you the same time tomorrow." Sam said quietly as his lips brushed the top of her hair.

Before Bella could react he melted silently into the darkness.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Fifty Five-Time Moves On**

Old Quil was finally released from hospital after a week's stay. After extensive tests the doctor's had come to the conclusion that the old man's collapse had been brought on by severe stress. The elder was sent home in the care of his family. When Billy and Harry tried to see him they were blocked by an angry Joy and irate Quil.

"This is down to you." Quil yelled at the two men. "You've forced my grandfather to deal with everything on his own. No wonder it all got too much. I don't want him under any more duress than he already has been. It's up to you to deal with things until he recovers. Until then stay away. I will not lose my grandfather like I did my dad." Quil had then shut the door in Billy and Harry's faces before they had a chance to defend themselves.

"This is unbelievable." Billy said in disbelief. "Where does the kid get off talking to us like that?"

Harry frowned as he studied Billy carefully. He sometimes wondered whether his friend was really that selfish or actually just stupid. Harry had defended Billy countless times over the years, even when he felt he was in the wrong. Like Charlie he had kept quiet and not pulled Billy up on his actions. Harry didn't like confrontation; he left that to his wife. Sue was the one with the fiery temper not him. He used humour to deal with stressful situations. But right now he couldn't find anything to joke about. The weight of responsibility dragged him down as he suddenly realised he was going to have to shoulder the burden as Billy was just incapable of it.

"You're quiet." Billy continued as he led the way from the Ateara's.

"I have a lot on my mind." Harry muttered.

"Maybe a beer will help. I know Tiffani just stocked up on my favourite." Billy suggested.

Harry stopped walking and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he looked at Billy in disgust. "Is that your solution is it? We go back to yours and get wasted. Yes, that's really going to help us deal with everything isn't it? What a great example we're setting our children. Let's get drunk and let them just go out there and risk their lives to keep our sorry asses safe."

"Harry?" Billy stared at his friend in shock. Harry had never used that tone with him before and it took him a moment to recover. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong is that I've been a weak fool. I've never had the guts to tell you what a selfish, arrogant man you really are. I've let all the bad things you've done slide mainly because of our shared past. We were the three musketeers, you, me and Charlie. We had each other's backs. Or at least that's how I chose to remember it. But the truth is it was Charlie and I constantly hauling your ass out of trouble. Not the other way around. And still, after all these years, after all the hurt you've caused you just carry on being selfish. Well I've had enough, do you hear?" Harry's face was flushed as he glared at Billy defiantly.

"I can't believe you're saying this." Billy was appalled. "Did Sue put you up to this?"

Harry's lips thinned as he shook his head in disbelief. "That right there just proves my point. I'm going home, to my family, whom I care about. Get drunk on your own."

With those parting words Harry stalked off leaving Billy staring after him.

* * *

Bella went to visit Leah after school. She had been worried about her all day and despite Sue's warning to keep away, she just couldn't. So she turned up on the Clearwater's front porch carrying Leah's favourite ice cream, Rocky Road. Thankfully when she knocked it was Harry Clearwater who answered. He smiled tiredly when he saw her and ushered her inside.

"Lee will be happy to see you. She needs cheering up. That virus she's got has really dragged her down."

So that was the cover story, a virus. Bella had to force herself to plaster on a smile. She thought it was absurd that Sue was keeping such important information from her husband, and she wondered why the older woman didn't trust Harry with the truth. She still felt uncomfortable keeping the information from Sam. As Harry led Bella toward Leah's room they passed the kitchen where Sue was sitting sorting through some bills. An annoyed expression crossed her face when she noticed Bella go by, but she had to remain silent as she didn't want to alert her husband as to why she suddenly didn't want this particular friend of Leah's to visit.

When Bella reached Leah's room she knocked softly on the door and waited. There was no response. Bella glanced at Harry who shrugged. "Maybe she's sleeping."

"Let me just peek in to check. I know she wants to see you." Harry gently pushed on the door and looked inside his daughter's room. His face fell when he saw it was empty. Harry hurriedly pushed the door open wide and went inside. Bella followed after him more slowly.

Leah's bed was in disarray and her wardrobe containing her clothes was wide open. It was clear that all of her clothes were gone. Harry felt his head spinning and he had to sit on the edge of his daughter's bed as he tried to calm his racing heart. "She's gone. Oh my god, my baby has run away."

Bella didn't know what to do. She glanced around the room, searching for something, anything that would indicate where Leah may have gone. There was no telling what state of mind Leah was in. Losing the baby had sent her spiralling into depression. Eventually Bella's eyes landed on a white piece of paper poking out from under Leah's pillow. She hurried over to it and pulled it out. It was a note addressed to Harry and Sue. Bella didn't read it but passed it wordlessly to Harry. He took it from her with shaking fingers and unfolded it.

 _Mom, Dad, Seth,_

 _I can't stay here. The walls are closing in on me and I can't breathe. Please don't try and find me, I've left my cell so you cannot contact me. I need to get away otherwise I'll die._

 _I'm sorry. I love you, every one of you._

 _Lee XXX_

* * *

Days turned into weeks, turned into months as the search for Leah Clearwater spread state wide. Her face was everywhere, nailed to every tree and taped to every shop window. Her face shone out from billboards and covered milk cartons. But there were no sightings anywhere. Any tips that came in were usually false or mistaken identities. It was like Leah had been abducted from the face of the earth. There was no paper trail to follow. She had left her cell at home; she used none of her credit cards. She hadn't even accessed any of the money that had been saved toward her college education. Slowly, as the months turned into a year and then two, the Clearwater family fell apart. Harry put on an extensive amount of weight as he sought comfort in food. Sue became more bitter than usual. She snapped at anyone trying to offer help until she drove even her closest friends away. The house was like a pressure cooker. Seth spent most of his time at the Black's house with Jacob and his sisters as he tried to escape the sadness consuming his parents and sending them spiralling into a black hole of despair.

The pack had done their own search. With Seth devastated by his sister's loss and also Sam's guilty conscience driving them forward, the pack went far and wide, scouting as far as the Canadian border as they tried to hunt for clues. But they came up empty. It became a monthly thing that some of the boys would break off from the main pack and form search parties. One month Jared and Paul went off for a few days as they visited different towns. The next it was Jacob and Quil, or maybe Embry and Seth. Sam often disappeared for weeks at a time as he did a solo search. He knew it was his break up with Leah that had forced her to run. He was still in the dark about the real reason why she fled. No one had told him about the miscarriage. Bella kept it to herself as she knew his guilt was tearing him apart and she didn't want to add to it, and Sue because she was drowning in her own grief for not supporting her daughter in her hour of need.

Everyone's lives that had been connected with Leah in some way, stalled. Bella felt like she was pulled in two different directions. Jacob and Sam began to lean on her heavily for support as their lives fractured. Sam's guilt over Leah began to consume him. When he wasn't out searching he would seek out Bella for comfort. She witnessed his despair and listened as he felt apart in front of her. It was often late at night while others were sleeping, and as a result she got little rest herself. At the same time Jacob's life was thrown into turmoil when his mother began to fall ill. Sarah's migraines intensified. She was often bedbound as the pain was too much to bear. In the times she was lucid she was very temperamental. No one could find the cause. It had all started after she had been bitten. The venom may have been sucked out of her blood but it seemed to have left some of its poison inside. The twins were forced to move out as their mother became increasingly erratic. Rebecca moved in with Jared's family while Rachel fled to a college in another state after winning a scholarship, which left Jacob to bear the brunt of his mother's moods.

Billy was no help at all. Feeling alienated and put upon by others he retreated into himself and began to drink. It got to the point that even Tiffani was getting sick of his selfish attitude. Their relationship became very rocky. Embry, finally witnessing the side of his father that thus far only Jacob and his family had seen, began to hate Billy as much as Jacob. The two brothers often commiserated with each other when they weren't dealing with their fractured families. Like Sam, Jacob leaned on Bella for comfort when it all got too much. She spent hours in La Push when she wasn't at school or trying to keep up with her school work, helping him with his mother. Some days Sarah didn't even wash and it would take the combined efforts of Bella and Rebecca to keep the older woman groomed.

Charlie did his best to help; when he wasn't working he spent time with Harry, investigating any leads, however vague, when they came in. The official investigation into Leah's disappearance had been wound up but Charlie kept it going out of working hours. It was due to his efforts and Harry's, which kept Leah's case in the spotlight.

None of the youngsters had any time to themselves. Their lives were consumed with trying to keep up some sense of normality amidst the chaos. They attended school; they kept up their patrols, despite the fact that they were worn ragged trying to keep up the search for Leah. They were essentially all just surviving. No one had any time to concentrate on personal relationships; they barely had time to breathe. Soon the two year anniversary of Leah's disappearance approached and they were at the end of their rope. The pack was exhausted, worn down by the constant calls on their time. The adults were too consumed with their own problems to be of any help. Everyone was walking on an emotional tightrope and it was only going to take one more stressful event to make it explode.

* * *

Jacob woke up on the morning of his sixteenth birthday feeling utterly exhausted. In truth he had barely had two hours sleep. With Quil and Embry off on yet another scouting mission in search of Leah, he and the others were forced to take up their slack. It meant fourteen hour patrols, which meant little rest. He groaned as he rolled out of bed. He could already hear his mother moaning in pain. Sarah had been suffering the effects of her latest migraine for the last three days with no sign of relief. Bella and Rebecca had been forced to stay over in shifts to help care for his mother. He heard Bella's soft voice as she tried to placate Sarah. Jacob could picture Bella now, hovering over his mother in her darkened room, a warm washcloth in her hand dabbing his mother's sweat soaked skin.

Jacob stretched his weary limbs before hurrying to his mother's room. Bella glanced at him tiredly as she held a glass of water to Sarah's lips. "She had a bad night." She whispered.

"I'll take over now, Bells." Jacob took the glass from her and gently held it to his mother's lips. "You need your rest."

"So do you." Bella said in concern as she took in the dark circles underscoring Jacob's eyes.

"I'm fine, honestly." Jacob mustered up one of his sunny smiles but it faltered when Sarah began to moan in pain.

"She's getting worse, Jake." Bella replied helplessly. "None of the painkillers work. She's in agony."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jacob said in frustration. "Normal medical intervention can't help my mom. We've tried."

"Well maybe it's time to look elsewhere." Bella suggested, not for the first time.

Jacob knew what she was hinting at. He clenched his jaw as he tried to keep his voice steady. "No, Bells. Not the vamps."

"Carlisle Cullen is a doctor. He may know something we don't." Bella persisted. "Please, Jake, I know you hate the idea of asking your natural enemy to help, but your mom is not getting better. You and the pack have to stop being so damn stubborn."

"They caused this." Jacob snapped.

"Maybe so, but perhaps they can be the ones to resolve this because I can't bear to watch you suffer like this anymore. It's killing me. It's killing all of us. Please consider it, Jacob." Bella begged. She pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek to soften the blow. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." She whispered in his ear. "I'll make you something to eat."

Jacob felt tears brimming in his eyes at her sweet words. God, he loved her. He closed his eyes briefly as he tried to summon up his energy reserves. Sarah groaned in pain again and he was forced to focus as he tended to her.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Fifty Six-Happy Birthday Jacob**

While Jacob was out patrolling and Rebecca was watching over her mother, Bella put the finishing touches to Jacob's birthday cake. She had been hiding it from him the past few days. It wasn't easy keeping food out of Jacob's clutches because of his keen sense of smell. But because he had been so exhausted lately he hadn't detected it. Bella felt sad that he was spending the majority of his special day outside in the wild weather keeping the borders safe. The sacrifice that he and his brothers made daily was kept hidden from the rest of the tribe. Most people thought they were delinquents because they kept skipping school and because of their size. Even though they couldn't celebrate properly Bella at least wanted Jacob to have a cake to mark the occasion.

"That's good of you to make that for him." Rebecca's sudden appearance startled Bella. She had been so absorbed in icing the cake.

"How's Sarah?" Bella asked as she turned to glance at Rebecca. Like they all did, Rebecca had dark circles under her eyes from limited rest and sleep. Even though she had officially been staying with Jared's family when not helping out with her mother's care, she still spent the majority of time in her old home. At Jared's she did nothing but sleep.

"She's sleeping at last. But I'm worried, she really doesn't look great and she seems a little feverish." Rebecca pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'm so pissed at Rachel for going off to college and leaving us to cope with mom. I tried calling her last night but she still hasn't called back."

"I'm sorry." Bella finished icing Jacob's name on the cake before joining Rebecca at the table. "I know it's hard without Rachel, but she worked hard for that scholarship."

"She's wanted to get off the res for as long as I can remember." Rebecca replied bitterly. It hurt that her twin didn't bother to keep in constant contact. In the first few weeks Rachel had phoned daily, now it was often Rebecca calling her and giving Rachel updates on their mother's condition. "Rach should be here helping out."

Bella didn't know what to say to that. She sighed and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She hadn't even managed to have a shower yet. She must look a mess. "You still up for a little celebration later on tonight when Jake gets back? I don't want his birthday to go without us at least singing him happy birthday."

Rebecca nodded as she studied Bella carefully. "You really love my brother, don't you?" She observed.

Bella's skin flushed red. "He's my best friend." She mumbled.

"Oh come on, Bella." Rebecca smiled tiredly. "If it wasn't for the fact that we're all so exhausted you and Jake would be a proper couple by now. I know you had that little thing going on a few years ago and I know it worried you because he was still only young, but as of today my bro's legal. So what's holding you back? And don't give me any crap about being a cougar. I'm older than Jared."

Bella averted her gaze as she felt her traitorous skin burn for a second time. She wished she could tell Rebecca the real reason she was holding out on Jacob, and it wasn't because of the age gap. Over the past couple of years he had really been pushing Bella for a proper full on relationship. He was trying to be patient and go at her pace, but her pace was like a snail and the more he matured, the harder it was to keep his hands to himself. Hand holding and hugs were just not enough anymore. Bella was keeping him at arm's length for one reason and that was imprinting. She couldn't mention imprinting to Rebecca as Jared had kept that information from Jacob's sister, worried that if she knew Rebecca would leave him. It was just another secret that Bella was being forced to keep. Sometimes she felt like she was walking on eggshells around everyone and that one day she was going to slip up and reveal something she shouldn't.

"Things have just been difficult." Bella hedged.

Rebecca gave her a calculating look. "That's your excuse?" She shook her head. "Not buying it, Bella. I know there's another reason, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not that. I just can't explain that's all." Bella felt guilty now. She would have loved to be able to confide in Rebecca, in anyone, but she wasn't allowed. What she hadn't told anyone, not even Jacob, was a secret conversation she'd had with Old Quil not long after he came out of hospital. She had been surprised at the summons from the elder, and intrigued. He had been keeping his distance from everyone as he tried to recover from his shock collapse. What Bella hadn't been expecting was Old Quil to warn her about imprinting. He had been surprised and not too pleased to learn that Jacob had gotten there first and given her a garbled account of what the imprint really meant. Old Quil gave her a much more in depth version, and it had shocked her to the core. But what was worse he confessed that Jacob wasn't the only one who had this connection with her. Sam Uley had seemed to think they shared an imprint too.

The old man explained that he hadn't wanted to put this heavy burden on her shoulders, but with his failing health and Leah's sudden disappearance, everything had been thrown into chaos. He begged Bella to keep the news to herself for the sake of the pack's wellbeing. If either Jacob or Sam got wind of it there was no telling what the fall out would be. Old Quil warned Bella to keep both boys at arms-length. Their feelings and emotions were too raw and everything was confused. Bella had felt bitter about this; no one seemed to factor in how she felt about it. But one thing she did agree with, Jacob and Sam were in no fit state to deal with this information. It would be like setting a bomb off. She decided to agree to keep the secret, at least until things settled down. But things hadn't settled down, they had gotten worse. So none of them had any chance to talk about the suspected imprints or what it meant for any of them. Bella knew that Sam had been told about Jacob's connection to her, but not vice versa. Jacob had no idea that Sam had claimed that he had a bond with her too.

"Earth to Bella." Rebecca clicked her fingers in Bella's face, making her jump. "Hey, where did you go? You zoned out completely."

"Sorry. I'm just so tired." Bella smiled apologetically.

"You and me both." Rebecca yawned and stretched her arms. "What was I saying? Oh, yeah, you and Jake. You don't have to tell me why, but if I were you I wouldn't keep Jake on a string for too long. I know he adores you but he's full of hormones if you know what I mean. He might start to look elsewhere."

"Has he?" Bella faltered. She felt sick to her stomach. Jacob wouldn't look at another girl, would he? He didn't have the time; at least she didn't think so.

Bella's face paled and Rebecca felt a smidgeon of guilt. Perhaps she had gone too far. "Not as far as I know. I'm just offering my advice. Ignore it if you want. I'm probably wrong anyway."

Bella watched as Rebecca got up from the table and went back to check on Sarah. Somehow Bella didn't think that the older girl was wrong. Perhaps it was time to face up to the inevitable and step over the line she had been worried about crossing.

* * *

Jacob had completely forgotten about his birthday. He had spent the majority of the day tracking a cold one with Embry. They had gone for miles until the strange scent had just dissipated in front of them. It had been very frustrating. The pack had been coming across lots of trails like this that essentially led nowhere. The scents belonged to different cold ones. It was like an army of vamps were crisscrossing through La Push and Forks, but they were invisible. Jacob opened the front door and walked slowly inside. He had been patrolling for twelve hours straight and all he wanted was his bed. He certainly wasn't expecting to see Bella and his sister waiting up for him.

"Happy birthday!" They sang.

Bella approached holding a sumptuous birthday cake with sixteen lighted candles. Jacob couldn't stop the grin forming on his lips. Bella looked stunning. She was wearing a light blue dress, which was unusual for her. It fell to her knees so he got a glimpse of her shapely legs. Her hair fell around her beautiful face in soft waves. Her brown eyes were alight with affection and her pale skin glowed under the light from the candles.

"Did you make this?" Jacob asked, his voice was husky with emotion.

"Yep, with my own fair hands." Bella boasted.

"Hey, I stirred the mixture." Rebecca interjected in amusement.

Jacob glanced across at his sister and laughed. "Thanks, sis. I hope you didn't wear yourself out."

"Don't expect me to do that too often." Rebecca winked at him.

Jacob's smile widened as his eyes drifted back to Bella. His exhaustion fell away as he took in the beauty standing in front of him. He was so touched by all the effort she had gone to. "Make a wish, Jake." Bella urged him.

Jacob promptly closed his eyes and did as she asked him. He knew exactly what he wanted, Bella. He leaned forward, opened his eyes and blew out the sixteen candles with one breath. Bella laughed while Rebecca clapped her hands.

"Happy birthday, little brother." Rebecca crowed as she flung her arms around him. "Or should I say big brother. Jeez, I'm getting a crick in my neck from looking up at you and Jared. Stop growing." She ordered playfully as she released him and stepped back. There was a glimmer of tears in her eyes as she looked up at him proudly.

"Thanks, Becks." Jacob grinned at her again, causing Rebecca to smirk.

"Well I'm gonna check on mom again. You two play nice now." Rebecca said meaningfully before leaving the room.

Jacob had no idea what his sister was implying. His sole focus was on Bella. He couldn't stop his eyes roaming her body. The blue dress hugged her lithe figure like a second skin, outlining every curve that had been haunting his dreams for months. He longed to span his large hands around her small waist and skim his fingers down her slim hips. His eyes drifted to her legs again and he felt the burn inside him ignite like a powerful flame. His hands started to shake with the violence of his emotions.

"My eyes are up here, Jake." Bella said softly.

Jacob knew he had been caught out. He raised his eyes to Bella's guiltily and was startled to see the same passionate glow in her eyes that he felt ravaging his own body. "Bells." He whispered throatily.

Bella stepped toward him and raised her eyes to his. Her breathing became shallow as her nerves kicked in. She could do this, she wanted to. Bella placed her hands on his warm chest and continued to gaze into his dark eyes. "Happy birthday, Jacob." She murmured before standing on her tiptoes and pressing her mouth tentatively to his.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews.**_

 _ **This is for you Kass….Sam aged 22, Bella aged 18, Jacob, Embry, Paul aged 16, Jared aged 18, Rebecca and Rachel aged 20, Leah aged 20, Seth aged 14 at this point in the story.**_

 **Part Fifty Seven-"Somewhere Away from all the Chaos"**

Kissing Jacob was like a drug. Bella had felt it before when they had first explored a relationship together. The high she got from the feel of his lips pressing down on hers and his tongue exploring her mouth couldn't be described. She loved the taste of him, loved the way his warm hands cupped her face as he intensified the kiss. Bella couldn't stop the small moan vibrating at the back of her throat as her hands gripped onto his wide shoulders. Her nails scraped his silky skin as she tried to draw him closer. Jacob's hands slid from her face, down her neck and continued onward, his fingers exploring the smooth skin of her back under the flimsy material of her dress before they glided around the curve of her buttocks. Bella's mouth left Jacob's as she let out a surprised gasp at the feel of him cupping her ass. Her eyes were glowing with lust and her lips glossy and red from the frantic kissing. Jacob nearly came in his pants.

"Woah!" Rebecca's stunned voice startled them both. Bella's eyes flared open in shock while Jacob quickly drew her in front of him to hide his obvious arousal from his annoying sister.

"What are you doing out here, Becks?" Jacob growled.

"Mom's awake….um, she wants to see you." Rebecca couldn't hide her amused smirk.

Bella's face was fire engine red. She had never felt so mortified in her life. Why hadn't she jumped Jacob while they were alone in his room? No, she had to kiss him in the front room, a place where anyone could walk in and see them. But then again she hadn't expected things to get so heated so quickly. Jacob was no longer the hesitant teenager. He was a man now, and god he seemed to know what he was doing. Bella's skin had burned wherever he'd touched her.

"Give us a minute, Becks." Jacob said irritably as he tried to ignore his sister's amused reaction.

"Only a minute, little brother." Rebecca howled with laughter as she sashayed from the room.

"That was embarrassing." Bella mumbled as she turned around to face Jacob again.

Jacob smiled as he took Bella's hands in his. "Maybe we should do this where there aren't any annoying sisters to interrupt. You look beautiful by the way, Bells. I like the dress." His dark eyes glistened with desire as they roamed Bella's body.

Bella felt her skin burn even more. How did he manage to set her on fire with just his eyes? "Good luck with finding somewhere that isn't full of people." She pointed out.

"Oh, I'll find somewhere." Jacob leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth as if sealing a promise.

Bella was breathless again when their lips parted. "We…um…better go see your mom." She suggested before they got carried away again. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest, and by the smirk on his face, Bella was sure that Jacob could hear it.

"Okay." Jacob slipped an arm across Bella's shoulders and led her towards Sarah's room.

* * *

Sarah was sitting up in her bed. Her forehead was shiny with perspiration and her eyes looked feverish. Rebecca was sitting next to her mother and dabbing at her hot skin with a warm washcloth. Jacob entered the room first and as soon as Sarah saw her son, she smiled tremulously and held her hands out toward him. "Jake, happy birthday."

Bella hovered in the doorway while Jacob hurried over to his mother and took her proffered hands. "You feeling better, mom?" He asked worriedly.

"Not really." Sarah admitted tiredly. "I am sorry I missed your birthday."

"It doesn't matter." Jacob really didn't care. To him it was just another day. Anyway he had gotten the best present ever, Bella. He glanced back at her and smiled.

Sarah noticed her son's adoring look and she frowned. "Is there something I should know?"

Rebecca had noticed her brother's look too. She laughed as she dabbed at her mother's hot skin. "Wow, even you can feel the heat, mom."

"You're together?" Sarah pressed as her gaze drifted to Bella.

"Yes." Jacob couldn't keep the smile from his face. Even though he was still deeply worried about his mother's mystery illness, being with Bella somehow made it all the more bearable.

"I see." Sarah said faintly.

"You okay, mom?" Rebecca exchanged a worried look with Jacob. Sarah's skin had a greyish hue as she kept her eyes fixated on Bella.

"Can you both leave so I can have a quiet word with Bella, please?" Sarah cupped Jacob's face in the palm of her hand and forced a smile onto her face. He could feel the burn from her fever which made his worries come tumbling back to the surface. At his temperature he shouldn't feel hers.

"Why?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"Just girl talk, sweetie." Sarah assured her daughter. "It won't take long."

Jacob just shrugged as he got up and gestured for his sister to follow him. When he reached Bella he touched her face gently. "See you in a sec." He whispered before he left the room. Rebecca gave Bella a worried glance as she left too. Unlike Jacob she sensed something wasn't quite right. Instead of appearing happy that Jacob had gotten the girl of his dreams, Sarah seemed anything but. Rebecca had a sinking feeling that the so called girl talk was going to be more like an interrogation, but she didn't understand why.

"Can you close the door? I don't want anyone overhearing." Sarah ordered Bella abruptly when her children had left them alone.

"Okay." Like Rebecca, Bella knew that something wasn't right. Sarah's forced smile had disappeared and now she appeared angry. Bella felt nausea well in her throat as she slowly shut the door and then pulled up a chair so she could sit next to Sarah's bed.

"Why now?"

"I don't understand." Bella faltered.

"Yes, you do." Sarah said coldly.

"Actually I really don't." Bella recoiled from Sarah's fierce glare. She didn't understand the older woman's problem. She had done nothing to warrant it. "You're gonna have to explain it to me."

"Fine." Sarah snapped. "Sue came to see me a little while ago. She talked about you."

"Me?" Bella echoed anxiously.

"Yes. You know she blames you for Leah's disappearance."

"What?" Bella was alarmed. She couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"You were the last one to see Leah before she disappeared. Sue thinks you encouraged her daughter to go, out of spite." Sarah's eyes narrowed as she assessed Bella's reaction.

Bella felt faint. She thought of all the hours she had spent trying to track Leah down. She thought of all the secrets she had been forced to keep for various people for various reasons. She thought of the time she had spent caring for Sarah during her long spells of illness. She had done nothing but sacrifice her time, her own health, everything to help these people out and they accuse her of something as vile as this. It was like the Sam debacle all over again. Sarah had immediately taken Sue's side then when she had accused her of carrying on with Sam behind Jacob's back. Sarah had changed since she had been bitten by the fiery red head. Once she had been Bella's biggest supporter but now it was like the venom had infected her good judgement and turned her into this bitter harpy.

"I refuse to justify myself to you. I have done nothing wrong." Bella retorted in a low voice so Jacob wouldn't hear.

"I have to look out for my son." Sarah leaned forward and caught Bella's hand in a surprisingly strong grip. Her touch burned Bella's and the younger girl had to grit her teeth against the pain. "What did you say to Leah to make her leave? Tell me."

Bella stared at Jacob's mother. She didn't recognise her. Sarah seemed delirious. "I never made Leah leave. She left because she was depressed. She had just lost her baby for goodness sake. Now let me go." Bella yanked her hand out of Sarah's. She winced as she saw the impressions of the older woman's fingers in her skin.

"Leah lost her baby….she was pregnant?" Sarah's eyes suddenly came into focus again and she slumped against her pillows. She shook her head and touched her forehead gingerly. "Bella…Bella…what is happening to me?" She begged brokenly.

"Sarah." Bella perched on the edge of the bed and gazed at Sarah worriedly. "What is it?"

Sarah's eyes were glistening with tears. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't understand what is happening to me. I have these strange fits of temper. I feel so angry all of the time. And Sue, she keeps coming over here trying to poison me against you. I can't….I'm sorry…"

"Hush…it's okay." Bella tried to sound soothing. Sarah's words had cut through her like a knife. It was Sue who was spreading her poison and preying on a sick woman, trying to brainwash Sarah into hating her too. Bella felt anger course through her. "I'm going to get Jacob." She got up and walked toward the door.

"Bella." Sarah's words made Bella pause. She turned to look at Jacob's mother. "Who was the father?"

"It was Sam." Bella whispered sadly before leaving the room.

* * *

Bella had no choice but to tell Jacob and Rebecca about Leah's secret now that she had inadvertently blurted the truth to Sarah. There was no way that Sarah was stable enough to keep that to herself. It was also hard to admit how much Sue Clearwater hated her, even though she had done nothing to the woman herself. Sue had driven her own daughter away and was looking for someone else to pin the blame on to ease her own conscience.

"Do you hate me?" Bella bowed her head. She couldn't look the siblings in the eye, especially Jacob. They had promised not to keep secrets from each other anymore, and she had broken that promise.

"I can't believe it. I'm shocked." Rebecca mumbled.

Bella felt Jacob's warm hands in her hair as he stroked it soothingly. She sank into his embrace as he scooped her up onto his lap and cuddled her. "It's okay, Bells. I'm sorry that you were forced to keep such a huge secret. It was unfair of them to burden you like that."

Tears welled in Bella's eyes as more guilt consumed her. Jacob was always so forgiving. She wished she could spill all her secrets to him. He still had no idea about her talk with Old Quil. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Hey, you have done nothing wrong." Jacob pressed a kiss into her hair. "I'm sorry for what my mom said to you. I know she didn't mean it but still….and as for Sue." His expression darkened as he thought of Sue Clearwater.

"And Sam Uley had no idea she was pregnant." Rebecca checked again.

"No, and I haven't been able to tell him. I couldn't. He was feeling guilty enough. Leah begged me not to. But now I think I've caused more grief by keeping this all to myself." Bella sobbed. "Maybe if more people understood why Lee took off then she would have been found."

"I doubt it would make a difference. Leah will be found when she wants to be." Jacob pressed another kiss into Bella's hair. "I think maybe it's time the pack stopped searching for her."

"Sam won't have that." Rebecca said worriedly.

"It won't be Sam's decision. Hell, he's AWOL a lot of the time. I have been the one leading the pack in his absence. I think it's time that I took charge permanently." Jacob stated firmly. He cupped Bella's tear streaked face in his hands and raised her head. "It's going to be alright, honey. We'll sort this out."

It was the first time that Jacob had ever used an endearment like that before. Bella wasn't a particular fan of affectionate phrases but when she heard honey spill naturally from his lips, she craved more. "What are you going to do about Sarah?"

Jacob frowned slightly as he thought about his mother. Sarah was getting increasingly irrational with each passing day. There was nothing he could physically do to help his mother anymore. He needed proper advice. "I think I need to speak to Old Quil. See what he thinks."

"Will you be able to see him? No one knows where he's staying and good luck getting Quil to tell you." Rebecca interjected. "You know how protective he is of his grandfather's health."

"He'll have no choice but to tell me." Jacob replied.

"Why?" Bella asked before Rebecca could.

"I'll order him to. I am supposed to be the true Alpha. If I demand he tell me where Old Quil is recuperating he'll have no choice but to tell me. I just hope it won't come to that." Jacob didn't like the idea of using his Alpha powers to get his friend to comply, but he would if forced to.

"Can't you speak to dad?" Rebecca questioned.

"Dad?" Jacob snorted derisively. "As if."

"I suppose so." Rebecca said, chagrined.

"What about Sam?" Bella bit down on her lip worriedly. Jacob taking charge could cause all sorts of trouble. Sam was an emotional mess. There was no telling how he would react to Jacob's leadership challenge.

"Leave him to me." Jacob said darkly.

"No, let me talk to him." Bella begged.

"No way." Jacob protested.

"Jake, I am asking you to trust me. Let me talk to Sam and find out where his head's at. Maybe he'll be glad to relinquish responsibility."

Jacob looked dubious at this possibility. "I doubt it."

"Please, just let me try." Bella begged again.

Jacob looked at her intently for a long time, mulling over her suggestion. She was close to Sam. The older guy was like a big brother to her. He supposed it couldn't do any harm. "Don't go into specifics. Like you said see where his head's at. Even though I share the pack mind with him it's hard to read Sam's thoughts."

"Ugh, the pack mind." Rebecca shuddered at the thought of others being in your head. "Sounds intrusive."

"It comes in handy occasionally." Jacob said sardonically.

"Okay. You should go and talk to your mom. She was very distressed when I left her." Bella urged Jacob as she reluctantly climbed off of his lap.

"I'll go in first and calm her down." Rebecca offered so she could give Jacob and Bella some space.

When they were alone again Jacob cuddled Bella close. "I'll try and find us somewhere we can be alone, honey." He vowed. "Somewhere away from all this chaos." He pulled back and smiled down at Bella. "I love you."

Bella's heart melted at his words. She didn't deserve him. She knew she didn't. "I love you too." She whispered.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Fifty Eight-Sam and Bella**

Bella decided to talk to Sam now that Jacob had agreed. While he left to seek out Quil so he could ask his friend whether he could set up a meeting with his grandfather, Bella took a slow walk over to Allison Uley's house. Sam had been staying with his mother intermittently since he had moved out, but often he wasn't at home as he was out either patrolling or going lone wolf for days at an end as he tried to find some trace of Leah Clearwater. Bella had tried calling Sam's cell but got no response. She wondered whether he was sleeping. She didn't relish having to speak to his mother. Allison had never forgiven Charlie for stealing her son away from her as she saw it. When Bella finally reached the small cabin where the Uley's lived she tentatively knocked on the front door. It seemed an age before anyone answered and she was on the verge of leaving, but eventually she heard light footsteps approaching and Allison opened the door.

"What do you want?" Allison said sourly as she crossed her arms across her chest. She was already on the defensive. She looked drawn and tired, her bobbed hair was greying and it was held back by a sleeping mask. She must have been in bed after working the night shift.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." Bella apologised with a guilty smile. "I was wondering if Sam was at home."

"How would I know? That boy keeps his own hours. He treats this place like a hostel." Allison sniffed derisively before stepping back and allowing Bella inside.

The hallway was dimly lit so it took a moment before Bella's eyes got used to the dull light after the brightness from outside. Allison led her toward Sam's room and rapped loudly on his bedroom door. "You've got a visitor." She snapped.

Bella cringed at the woman's harsh tone and she began to regret coming over. She would have been better waiting for Sam to visit her in Forks. She even wondered whether he was in his room. Even asleep he should have heard her at the front door. But to her surprise his bedroom door flew open and he stood in the doorway. His hair was all mussed up and his eyes were heavy. Bella was shocked at the exhaustion radiating from him. Maybe he hadn't heard after all if he had been deeply asleep.

"I shouldn't have disturbed you. I'm sorry." Bella apologised as his dark eyes drifted to hers.

"No. Come in. I'm awake now." Sam ignored his mother standing in the hall and caught Bella's hand, practically yanking her into his room before shutting the door in his Allison's face.

"Keep the noise down do you hear." Allison hit the closed door again before she shuffled off back to her own room.

Sam's room was a mess. He turned on a small lamp which barely illuminated the room and left him in shadow. He shoved some clothes piled on the only chair in the room so Bella could sit down before he retreated to a mattress which he was using as a bed. The whole set up screamed temporary, even though he had been living with Allison again for three years now. Bella had never gotten over her guilt at Charlie asking Sam to leave. He clearly was using his mother's house as just a base. He hadn't settled.

"I know it's the pits." Sam muttered as he tried to smooth his tousled hair into some sort of order. It was growing long as unlike the others he hadn't bothered to keep it shorn close to his head.

"You could do with a few knickknacks to make it more homely." Bella suggested jokingly. It fell flat though as Sam just shrugged indifferently. "You don't look so good." She said instead as she leaned forward and peered at him worriedly. "You keep pushing yourself too hard."

Sam swallowed thickly as his dark eyes met hers. He stared at her with such yearning that Bella was forced to avert her gaze when it became too much. "You must be really worried about me if you ventured here." Sam said as he pushed his hair out of his face irritably. His long fringe was getting in his eyes.

"Of course I'm worried. Everyone is, especially dad." Bella pointed out.

"I know." Sam conceded. "Charlie came over yesterday but mom wouldn't let him in."

"Why didn't you go and talk to him?" Bella questioned. She knew that Charlie had been mulling over whether to relax his rule about Sam not staying over. He was becoming increasingly worried about his surrogate son's wellbeing, and Bella guessed it was because of her that he held back from letting Sam move back permanently.

"I didn't feel up to it." Sam shrugged again and ran his fingers through his hair restlessly.

"You need that cut." Bella pointed out.

"You used to cut it, remember." Sam's eyes softened as he looked at her intently again. Bella's skin flushed and she fidgeted in her seat agitatedly. "You can cut it for me now if you want."

"I don't have the razor with me." Bella didn't want to get in too close proximity to Sam. She was feeling very unsure of herself around him. Despite her best efforts to keep some distance between them because of his feelings for her, Sam continued to push the boundaries a little.

"I've got scissors." Sam left the mattress and rummaged around under a pile of old magazines and produced the scissors.

"I can't get a good cut with those." Bella hedged.

"Doesn't matter." Sam held the scissors out to her. "Just do your best."

Bella reluctantly took the scissors from him and stood up so he could sit in her vacated chair. The chair creaked under Sam's weight, setting Bella's teeth on edge. When she darted a glance his way she saw the flash of his white teeth as he smiled at her discomfiture. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Sam turned away from her and faced forward.

Bella sighed and stood behind him, carefully assessing the scissors in her hand before tentatively beginning to snip the longest bits of his silky hair. It fluttered to the floor like feathers as she frowned in concentration as she became immersed in her task. Sam watched her covertly. She was so beautiful. Her long hair fell around her shoulders in soft waves and the dull light from the lamp highlighted the red in the brown strands as she moved around him, cutting his hair, before stepping back to judge her handiwork. He watched the way her slim fingers held the scissors and enjoyed the feel of those same fingers combing through his hair as she tried to style it into some kind of order. He kept quiet the whole time, just revelling in her closeness and enjoying the way she moved around him like some kind of graceful dancer.

"All done." Sam's eyes flared open. He couldn't believe he had dozed off. He rubbed his hands over his eyes before looking up at Bella.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." He muttered.

"Have a look." Bella urged him. "I've done the best I could. It's not as short as I usually cut it, but it was hard without the razor."

Sam stood up and peered blearily in the small mirror he kept for shaving. He ran his fingers through his shorter hair and smiled when it stood up in spikes. He was pleased with the results. Bella had excelled herself. "I look human again."

"That's up for debate." Bella teased him.

Sam smirked as he whizzed around and lunged at Bella. He began to tickle her mercilessly. She was so shocked by his sudden attack that she didn't have time to react. And when he began to tickle her weak spots she came undone. "Get off you asshole." She gasped as she tried to wriggle away from him.

Sam laughed and lifted her up, dumping her on his mattress and hovering over her as he continued to tickle her until she couldn't breathe. "Enough." Bella wheezed as she batted his hands away. Sam straddled her to keep her in place as she tried to roll away from him. "Stop I can't take anymore." Bella begged.

Sam laughed as he stopped tickling Bella and hovered over her, his face near hers. Bella's chest rose and fell as she tried to draw air into her aching lungs. She felt too weak to move, but when she finally regained her composure her eyes flicked to Sam's and she suddenly noticed what a compromising position they were in. Bella swallowed nervously under the intensity of Sam's gaze. His eyes drifted to her lips and then lower before rising again to meet hers.

"I want to get up now." Bella said nervously. Her voice sounded loud in the tense silence.

"Bella." Sam murmured her name as he inclined his head toward hers. Bella could feel his breath ghost across her skin. She knew what he was about to do. She pushed on his chest to stop him. Sam released his hold on her and Bella rolled off the mattress and onto her feet.

"Bella." Sam said again as he got up swiftly and caught her hand.

"No." Bella yanked her hand out of his and backed toward the door. "I came here to see how you were, not for this." She gestured toward the mattress. "You have to let go of your feelings for me, Sam, and move on."

"How can I? You won't let me." Sam retorted as he looked at her with a pained expression.

"What does that mean?" Bella demanded. "I have done nothing but try to be your friend and support you since Leah's disappearance."

"I know that." Sam said in defeat as he sat back down on the mattress and hung his head. "I try to move on. I tried with Leah. But look how that turned out. I ended up hurting her so badly she ran away."

Guilt choked Bella like a black shroud. Sam had no idea about the real reason why Leah had run off, and it wasn't because he had broken up with her. She pressed her back against the door and dug her nails into the palms of her hands as she tried to force her tears back. She didn't want to cry in front of Sam, if she did and he tried to comfort her, she knew she would end up spilling Leah's secret and who knew what that would do to him in his vulnerable state. Jacob had been right to have reservations about her coming here. She should have let him talk to Sam instead.

"It's not your fault, Sam. You need to let it go. Leah will come home when she is ready and not before. You can't keep beating yourself up about it. And I'm sorry if I've made things harder for you. I thought I was helping but maybe I've just made things worse." Bella said sadly.

Sam raised his head and gazed at her with such sorrow that it cleaved her heart in two. "You're the only one who has been keeping me from going insane. I feel so fucking lonely all of the time, and you're the only one who can make the pain go away."

"Oh god." Bella put her hand over her mouth as her tears welled over and began to roll down her cheeks. "You are not alone, Sam. Your brothers are there if only you would let them in. Or you can talk to my dad, spend time with him like you used to. You're lonely because you choose to be."

"Why am I not good enough, Bella?" Sam demanded. "Why does Jake always come first?"

"It's not about being good enough." Bella cried.

"Then why can't you love me?"

"Because I'm in love with him." Bella sobbed before she quickly fled the room.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Fifty Nine-Leah and Rosalie**

Jacob patrolled with Quil for a few hours before he broached the subject about whether he could set up a meeting with his grandfather. Quil was in a good mood. He had just hooked up with Jessica Stanley again and was on the verge of asking her to be exclusive. He shrugged off the worry about imprinting, like he shrugged off all problems in life. Nothing got Quil down for long. It wasn't in his nature to worry about what may or may not happen in the future. Quil had first met Jessica years ago at Bella's bonfire party, but they had only recently reconnected again after bumping into each other in Fork's diner when Quil had gone in for a take away. All through the patrol Jacob was bombarded with salacious images of Jessica as Quil let his mind wander down paths that Jacob would have preferred not to witness. He thought Lahote had a vivid imagination, but Quil was right up there with him.

"Knock it off, Quil." Jacob demanded irritably when his head was filled with yet another image of Jessica Stanley. It was more than he could tolerate. Jessica was an acquaintance of Bella's and Jacob had come across her from time to time. He wasn't a fan of the girl as he thought she was vacuous and an air head. But Quil didn't seem to have the same reservations. Then again Quil wasn't with Jessica for her brains.

"You're just jealous because Bella's not putting out." Quil sneered.

Immediately a deep growl erupted from Jacob's chest and he confronted Quil angrily. Quil immediately assumed a submissive posture. Jacob might be his best friend, but when phased Jacob was in charge. No one, friend or not, ever got to say anything like that about Bella.

"Say that again and you'll be running home on three legs." Jacob snarled as he bit down on the ruff of Quil's neck for added measure.

"I'm sorry." Quil whined as he winced at the pinch of Jacob's sharp teeth. "I was just joking."

"No one jokes about Bella, ever." Jacob shook Quil for a bit before letting go.

"I got it, man." Quil muttered resentfully as he finally regained his footing.

"Good." Jacob backed off and began to head back to La Push. He was aggravated that Quil had wound him up. This wasn't a good start to getting his friend to reveal where his grandfather was staying. He stayed silent for a while as Quil struggled to keep the images of Jessica to a minimum.

"I really didn't mean anything by it." Quil said eventually. "You know my mouth runs away from me sometimes."

"And your thoughts." Jacob huffed.

"Alright, I get it." Quil butted his head into Jacob's side. "Can you put the big bad Alpha away now?"

"Look, Quil, I need you to be serious." Jacob paused and eyed Quil's wolf intently.

"What's wrong?" Quil finally picked up on Jacob's agitation.

"I need to see Old Quil." Jacob decided to be blunt. He didn't want to waste any more time pussyfooting around.

"No can do." Quil stated stubbornly. "My grandfather doesn't need any stress. The doctors were…."

"My mom is ill, Quil. She's getting worse. I need your grandfather's help." Jacob interrupted him.

"I thought Sarah was getting better." Quil replied cautiously.

"Well she's not. Her migraines are getting so bad she's bedbound half the time and now she has a fever. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I need your grandfather's advice."

"What about your dad?" Quil was trying to buy time. His grandfather had become increasingly frail over the years and he was worried that any type of anxiety or stress could make him collapse again.

"My dad is useless. You know he is. Come on, Quil. This is my mom. I need your help." Jacob pleaded.

Quil stared at him pensively as Jacob's worries hit him like an arrow to the heart. He didn't realise that Jacob was letting him feel his distress through the pack mind to sway his decision. Jacob knew it was a sly thing to do but he thought it was better than forcing Quil to comply by issuing an Alpha command. Normally Jacob hid his emotional torment from his brothers. If he was upset or worried, it affected them, and that meant their performance suffered. But in this case he felt it was warranted.

"Please just don't pressure my grandfather." Quil begged.

"I promise." Jacob assured his friend.

"Okay. I'll go home and see if I can arrange a meeting. I'll be in touch." Quil left swiftly and headed back to his house. Jacob didn't go straight home, instead he continued to run as a wolf while he tried to sort through his turbulent emotions. He was worried that if the elder couldn't help him than his mother was doomed.

* * *

Charlie was surprised when he opened the front door to find Sam on his doorstep. It had been a while since he had seen him and he couldn't contain his relief that Sam had finally turned up of his own accord. "Come in, son." Charlie stepped aside and let the younger man enter. It was only then he noticed the heavy sports bag that was draped across Sam's shoulders.

Sam dumped his bag in the hall and headed straight for the kitchen, with Charlie following behind. Being back in familiar surroundings eased Sam's nerves and he didn't hesitate to pull up a chair and make himself comfortable. Charlie took a seat opposite him and studied him intently. "What's with the bag?" He questioned.

"Mom chucked me out." Sam replied cautiously.

"Why?" Charlie frowned.

"She was sick of me using her place like a hostel. We haven't been getting on." Sam ran his fingers through his newly shorn hair nervously. He was counting on Charlie letting him stay.

"Have you tried to talk to Allison? I know she can be a bit harsh sometimes but she's still your mom." Charlie suggested.

"I've tried and tried but it's not working. I was wondering if I can crash here for a few days until I can get myself sorted." Sam looked at Charlie expectantly.

Charlie caved in like Sam knew he would. He sat back and nodded. "Of course you can. This is your home."

"Thanks, Charlie." Sam smiled in relief. At least part of his plan was going right.

"Go and stow your gear." Charlie gestured toward Sam's belongings. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Sam agreed.

* * *

Rosalie Cullen sat daintily down on the expensive leather sofa and passed a steaming mug of coffee toward Leah Clearwater. In the distance the strains of a beautiful melody filled the room. Edward was playing a lullaby he had composed especially for Leah. The human girl found it soothing and often listened to it on a CD he had burned for her when she tried to sleep. Sleep was Leah's biggest problem. Over the years Carlisle had kindly prescribed her sleeping pills in order that she get some much needed rest. But over time he had tried to wean her off of them. Instead he made her herbal remedies. Leah didn't know what they consisted of and some of them tasted abhorrent, but she had to admit that they did make her zone out, that and Jasper Hale's special ability to ease her depression.

"Thank you, Rose." Leah hugged the warm coffee in her hands and blew on it to try and cool it down.

"How are you feeling today?" Rosalie flicked her thick, shiny blonde hair over her shoulder as she smiled kindly at Leah. Leah would never get over how stunning Rosalie was. She was overcome by the blonde's beauty every time she laid eyes on her. Rosalie assured her that she was just as beautiful. But Leah knew her attractiveness was the human kind. It paled in comparison to the supernatural beauty of the vampires.

"I've been thinking about home." Leah revealed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You must miss it." Rosalie said cautiously as her gaze drifted toward Edward who had suddenly faltered in his playing at Leah's revelation.

"I've been in such a dark place these last few years." Leah sighed sadly. "But in the last couple of weeks I've felt more like myself. I can see light at the end of the tunnel. Jas said that I am finally on the right road out of my depression."

"He should know." Rosalie patted Leah's hand. "Jas is good at what he does."

"You are all good." Leah's eye brimmed with tears. "If Edward hadn't come across me that night when I first ran away from home then I…" Her voice faltered. She didn't like thinking about that dark time. Edward had been checking up on the renovations to the Cullen's residence in Forks. At the time they had been in the midst of relocating to the area, but then Esme had become incapacitated. While she recovered with her family in Alaska, Edward had gone back and forth to Forks to check on how their old home was taking shape. It was on one of these trips he had come across Leah stumbling around in the dark, completely distraught and disorientated. Something about her plight had touched his weary soul and he had picked her up and taken her to Carlisle to be treated.

"I have seen the change in you, Leah." Rosalie smiled. "You have come such a long way. I know what it is to feel like the world is falling apart around you. I wish that I had been able to remain human and pull my life back together but alas…"

"You have Emmet. You are happy, aren't you?" Leah studied Rosalie with her big, dark brown eyes.

"Of course Emmet makes me happy. But I am now as I will always be. I can never change. I can never grow old. I can never have children." Rosalie's expressive face showed her sorrow. "I know it was hard that you lost your precious child, but one day you will have another. You will find someone to love and have a family. You will be happy."

Edward suddenly banged the piano lid shut, startling the two girls. He glared at Rosalie resentfully before stalking off. Leah looked after him worriedly and began to rise so she could follow him, but Rosalie stopped her. "Let him alone, Leah. It's for the best."

"But I hate to see him so upset." Leah swallowed thickly as she gazed after Edward sadly.

"He has become very attached to you, Leah." Rosalie said gently as she urged the other girl to sit down again. "He will miss you when you finally go home to your family."

Leah hung her head. She knew Rosalie was right. She had been hiding with the Cullen's for three years now. They had been nothing but gracious and kind. But she was human and they were not. As much as she had grown to love the family, her human side called to her own. She had to head home. "I don't know how I will cope without you all." She lamented.

"You humans have a great track record for endurance." Rosalie stroked Leah's hair. "You will be okay."

"And you, Edward and the others? What about Esme?" Leah asked worriedly.

"We will be fine, don't worry. Esme is more or less herself again. As for Edward, well, we will keep an eye on him. But you, my friend, you must go home and start to live your life again." Rosalie took Leah's hands and interlinked their fingers. "You have become very dear to me, Leah, very dear."

Tears welled in Leah's eyes as she let go of Rosalie's hands and embraced her instead. She would miss her terribly but she needed to start living again, but was worried about her reception when she finally returned to the place of her birth. Alice had tried to use her special gift of sight to see what might await Leah when she returned home but she only received hazy images and could not be too sure of what she was seeing. So Leah was going to walk back into the unknown.

"You will keep in touch, won't you?" She begged Rosalie.

"Of course. We still have our palatial mansion awaiting us whenever we decide to visit the area." Rosalie took Leah's hands again. "We won't live there full time like Esme initially wanted but there is no reason we can't stay there for a vacation from time to time."

"Thank you." Leah felt she like she could breathe again. She wasn't going to lose her new family completely. That had been her biggest fear about leaving the Cullen's.

"You're welcome." Rosalie smiled fondly at Leah as she embraced her again.

* * *

Jacob dropped Bella back home using his mother's car. She had been quiet ever since her talk with Sam, all she would tell him was that it hadn't gone as well as she expected. Jacob knew better then to pry what had happened out of Bella, she would tell him in her own time. He was still waiting for Quil to contact him. Once this was done, and after he talked to the elder, Jacob decided he would deal with Sam face to face. He knew the transition was going to be difficult, but none of them could continue on with the way things were. He was hoping Sam would relinquish his role as leader and step down without them having to fight. Jacob was so tired of fighting.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bells." Jacob leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth. He was taken by surprise when Bella suddenly jolted to life. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she returned his kiss with a fierce intensity. It only took Jacob a second to reciprocate. He groaned as he fumbled for her seatbelt, unclipped it and literally hauled her onto his lap. Bella let out a surprised squeal at his sudden move. His fingers sank into her thick hair and he cupped the back of her head as he returned her frantic kisses. His other hand kneaded the skin along her upper thigh. The windows of his mother's car began to fog up under the heat of their passion. They were both panting heavily every time their lips parted. Jacob dragged his mouth down Bella's exposed neck and he nipped at her skin, causing her to let out a breathy moan. The sexy sound nearly sent him over the edge. For a moment they forgot they were parked on the driveway, exposed to any passer-by, and it was only the sound of a horn beeping which caused them to come back down to earth with a bump.

"Shit." Jacob cursed as he glanced out of the rear windscreen and saw a passing car, filled with teenagers, making rude gestures and beeping the horn as they drove past. "Assholes."

Bella's face was flushed red. She scrambled off of Jacob's lap and tried to regain her composure. Her skin was slick with perspiration from being in close proximity to Jacob's heat. She couldn't believe she had gotten so carried away. But in that moment, as soon as his lips had connected with hers, she had felt an all-consuming need for him. The feeling was indescribable.

"You okay, honey." Jacob checked as he tried to calm himself down. Jeez, he really needed to find somewhere they could be alone very soon before they both exploded.

"Just embarrassed. Sorry." Bella apologised.

"Never say sorry for that." Jacob grinned at her.

"I better get inside." Bella said reluctantly as she returned his smile sheepishly.

"Night, Bells." Jacob said softly.

"Night." Bella gave him a quick peck on the lips before hurrying out of the car in case she got the urge to attack him again. She stood in the driveway and watched him drive off, waving until his car rounded the bend and she couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

Charlie was sitting at the table doing paperwork when Bella came into the house. He raised his head and smiled at her in greeting. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, dad." Bella pulled up a chair and sat opposite him. "I thought you had done all your paperwork." She mused.

"I got distracted." Charlie sat back and stretched his aching limbs.

"With what?" Bella asked in amusement.

"More like who." Charlie nodded toward the front room.

Bella turned her head to glance in the other room, wondering what her father was looking at. The smile slipped from her face when she saw Sam sitting in front of the flat screen, his long legs propped up on the coffee table in front of him. "What is he doing here?" She demanded in a low voice.

"He's moved back in." Charlie told her. "Isn't that great?"

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Thoughts please?**_


	60. Chapter 60

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Sixty-Old Quil**

Bella dumped Sam's coffee in front of him, spilling the hot liquid all over the table as she did so. She didn't bother to apologise or look at him as he hurriedly mopped up the coffee with a cloth. They were alone in the house. Charlie had left early for work with a smile on his face. He was definitely pleased that Sam was back under his roof. Bella knew that her father had missed him. Sam was like a son to him, and that was the only reason why Bella hadn't said anything about his sudden return.

"Bella." Sam spoke her name softly as he came up behind her. She could feel the heat from his body as he reached around her and squeezed the sodden cloth into the sink to get rid of the spilled coffee. "Talk to me."

"I have nothing to say." Bella spat as she pushed past him to leave the kitchen.

Sam caught her arm and yanked her around so she was facing him. "You were the one who told me to reconnect with Charlie. I have. So why are you being so cold?" He demanded angrily.

"I never expected you to move back in." Bella hissed. Her brown eyes glowed with anger as she pulled her arm out of his hold.

"My mom chucked me out." Sam replied defensively.

"Liar."

"I am not lying."

"It's very convenient that Allison tells you to leave right after our little talk." Bella sneered.

Sam's eyes roamed her face as a smirk crossed his lips. "What the little talk where you declared that you are in love with Jacob. He's just a kid."

"He is not a kid." Bella snapped. God, she wanted to slap the smirk off of his handsome face. Why was he doing this? She had done nothing but support him during his dark times and this was how he repaid her, by implying that her feelings for Jacob meant nothing.

"He is a sixteen year old teenager and an immature one at that." Sam replied derisively.

"Like you're so mature." Bella retorted as her face began to heat up with anger. "You are so infuriating."

"And you're so beautiful when you're angry." Sam's expression softened as he stared into her eyes. "Deny it all you want, Bella, but you have feelings for me. I know. I can tell. And you know what; I've decided I'm not giving up. I'm gonna fight for you."

"You're delusional." Bella said fiercely as she whirled around and marched out of the room.

"And you're in denial." Sam yelled after her retreating figure.

* * *

Jacob sat on a chair beside his mother's bed, holding her hand in his. Sarah was sleeping. Her temperature had spiked during the night and she had become delirious. He had been forced to ask Sue Clearwater for advice as he was on the verge of calling an ambulance. Sue and her husband Harry had come over immediately. While Harry tried to keep Jacob calm, Sue tended to Sarah. She checked her blood pressure, took her temperature and listened to her racing heart. She advised that they wait a couple of hours before sending Sarah to the ER to see if her fever broke. Jacob hadn't been happy about this, but Sue was a nurse and he had to assume she knew best. The three of them waited in Sarah's room as the minutes crawled interminably past. Every thirty minutes Sue checked Sarah's vital signs to make sure her condition wasn't worsening.

As dawn broke so did Sarah's fever. Her temperature returned to a more acceptable level and she was finally able to find rest. Sue had been right. Jacob was so exhausted. He was running purely on adrenaline now. Sue and Harry were resting in the front room while he stood guard over his mother. He would call Rebecca in a few hours so his sister could take over while he slept.

"Oh, mom. I wish I knew what to do." Jacob mumbled as he gazed sorrowfully at Sarah's sleeping form. "I wish I could make all this better, but I just don't know what to do."

Sarah made no sound. She remained asleep, the only sign that she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Jacob's eyes began to droop as he sat next to his mother. As hard as he fought it, he couldn't stop them closing. Soon he fell into a fitful doze as his weariness consumed him.

* * *

"Jake." It was the voice of an angel, or Bella. Jacob's lids fluttered open and he raised his head. Bella was kneeling beside him, her lovely face upturned to his as she peered at him with worried eyes. "You look so exhausted, Jake. Go to bed. I'll sit with Sarah."

Jacob gazed at her blearily. "What's the time?" He stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"It's ten in the morning." Bella replied.

"Ten?" Jacob was shocked. He had no idea he had been out of it for that long. His gaze drifted to his mother. Sarah was still in the exact same position she had been before he fell asleep.

"Yes. Go to bed, Jake." Bella urged him again.

"I can't believe I didn't hear you come in." Jacob cupped Bella's face in his hands and drew her near. "Are Sue and Harry still here?"

"Harry is but Sue must have left." Bella placed her hands over his and smiled at him fondly.

"How did you know I'd need you?" Jacob asked as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I just did." Bella eased her lips onto his and kissed him gently. Their mouths moved languidly together for a moment before she pulled back. "Now, go to bed and let me take some of the strain."

"Have I told you how much I love you, Bells?" Jacob smiled tiredly.

"You don't need to. I can see it in your eyes." Bella kissed him again as tears welled in hers.

* * *

Jacob had a long sleep. He was so exhausted that he didn't hear the other's arrive. First of all Rebecca and Jared turned up. They took their turn watching over Sarah which freed Bella to do some much needed housework and start preparing some food. As evening drew near Quil arrived at the house along with his grandfather. He practically carried the old man out of the truck and over to the front porch. The elder was very unsteady on his legs now and got breathless if he walked even a short distance. His face was aged with weariness and the ache in his bones made Old Quil groan with any sharp movement. But when the elder had received the summons from Jacob he did not hesitate to come, despite his family's reservations.

So Jacob was surprised to see the house full of people when he did finally awaken. He went straight over to the elder and took Old Quil's hands. "Thank you for coming." He said gratefully.

"I would have come before." Old Quil said testily as he glanced irritably at his grandson.

"Excuse me for worrying about you, old man." Quil complained when he caught his grandfather glaring at him.

"I know you worry, boy. My body may be knackered but my brain is not." Old Quil smiled tiredly at his grandson, taking the bite out of his retort.

"See what I have to deal with." Quil rolled his eyes and settled back on the couch.

Bella and Rebecca appeared then carrying trays piled with food. Everyone began to salivate at the enticing smell. Jacob hurriedly took one of the trays from Bella and inhaled the delicious aroma. She had outdone herself this time. There was such a variety of cooked food that he didn't know where to start. She had to have been slaving for hours to prepare all this. Already Quil, Jared and Harry Clearwater began to swarm the girls, their hands diving into the food and putting it on the plates provided.

"Thanks, honey. You're the best." Jacob praised Bella as he kissed her soundly on the lips.

This affectionate gesture did not go unnoticed by Old Quil who gazed at the two of them from under his busy brows. "You want some food, grandfather." Quil offered with his mouth full of roast chicken.

The elder pulled a face and chided his grandson for his appalling manners. "I would love some if you haven't already eaten it all."

Quil grinned like an idiot as he piled a small portion of everything onto a plate and passed it to his grandfather. "There you go."

Old Quil just grunted as he took the plate and began to pick at the delicious smelling food. The others all settled down too. Bella and Rebecca had the few leftovers remaining. They didn't complain as they knew the boys needed a lot of food to keep up their energy levels and Bella wanted to make sure that Jacob was well fed as he had been the most exhausted.

* * *

A little while later Jacob helped Old Quil into his mother's room. Sue had attached Sarah to a drip so she could get some much needed fluids into her system. Jacob helped the elder to sit down in the chair beside Sarah's bed and then hunkered down beside him. He gazed at his mother's face. Her pallor had an unhealthy sheen to it. Once again her skin was coated in perspiration. Jacob felt nausea well in his throat as his worries began to consume him.

"Since her fever broke she's been asleep for hours."

Old Quil studied Sarah closely. He frowned as his eyes became fixated on her face. "Open her eyes." He suddenly commanded.

"What?" Jacob said in alarm.

"Prop her eyelids open. I want to see her pupils." Old Quil repeated his request impatiently.

Jacob slowly did as the old man bid him. He didn't really feel comfortable doing this as he didn't want to disturb his mother. Gingerly he leaned over Sarah and lifted her left eyelid to reveal her pupil. A gasp left his lips when he saw the yellow tinge surrounding the black pupil. Old Quil had leaned forward and seen it too. Jacob let go of Sarah's eyelid and it fell back in place. She didn't stir.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Jacob demanded as he returned his attention to the elder.

Old Quil sighed and scratched his chin. "You know what's wrong, Jacob. You look into your brother's eyes every time you are phased. Sarah's wolf gene has been activated."

Jacob gasped and slumped against the bed as if all the breath had left his body. "Are you saying that my mom's gonna phase?"

The elder shook his head wearily. "No. When the cold one bit your mother and Esme Cullen attempted to suck the poisonous venom out of Sarah's blood, some was left inside. Esme Cullen was too incoherent at the time to tell anyone whether she thought she had taken out all of the poison, and none of us thought to ask. I believe that Sarah's wolf gene has been activated as it tries to fight the effects of the remaining venom. Initially she was winning the fight, but over the last few years it has taken its toll on her body. She's losing the battle, Jacob. Sarah is running out of time."

Jacob felt like his whole world was crumbling around him. He felt moisture welling in his eyes as he stared hopelessly at the elder. Before Old Quil could resume speaking Bella slipped quietly into the room. She had sensed his distress and couldn't keep away any longer. She bypassed Old Quil and knelt down by Jacob's side and nestled against him. "I'm here." She whispered.

Old Quil observed them carefully. His suspicions had been activated earlier when he had seen them kissing. Now they were confirmed. Some innate instinct had alerted Bella to the fact that Jacob needed her comfort. She was truly his imprint; there was no doubt in the elders mind anymore. He listened as Jacob told Bella in halting sentence's about his mother's predicament. He watched as Bella wrapped Jacob in her arms and soothed his troubled soul with comforting words and gentle touches.

Eventually Jacob was in a calmer frame of mind. He took a deep breath and faced the elder who had thus far remained silent. "Is there anything that can be done?" He begged the old man.

"You know what has to be done." Old Quil said huskily as he leaned forward again and turned his rheumy eyes on both Jacob and Bella.

"The Cullen's." Bella said what Jacob didn't want to verbalise aloud. "They are the only ones who can help us now."

Old Quil nodded his confirmation as he gazed at Bella appraisingly. "Although is goes against everything we believe in and fight for, for Sarah's sake it has to be done. The coven leader left you his private number, make the call, Jacob. We have no other choice."

A shudder rippled through Jacob as he fought against his better instincts. It took a while for him to dominate his inner spirit wolf and agree to such a plan. "Then we'll do it." He agreed with difficulty.

"No, I'll do it." Bella sensed his inner struggle.

Once again Old Quil was impressed with Bella's strength when it counted the most. She had changed a lot since their last fraught conversation over imprinting. "Yes, it would be best coming from you as you have interacted with them before. It would be difficult for Jacob to maintain his equanimity with those he considers his mortal enemy. It is hard to subdue the wolf when it wants to instinctively defend its territory. I admire the fact that you have managed to do so during this conversation. You are stronger than you think, Jacob."

Jacob didn't feel strong, and he hated the thought of asking the vampires for their help, let alone allowing them onto the tribe's sacred land. But he would do it; his mother's life depended on it. "Call them, Bells." He said with difficulty. "Call them and tell them to come quickly."

Bella pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead before she hurriedly left the room, leaving Jacob and Old Quil alone, with only a sleeping Sarah to witness the rest of their conversation.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	61. Chapter 61

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Sixty One-Tension**

"You are still concerned about something, Jacob." Old Quil pointed out astutely. He had lived long enough to read the signs. "What is troubling you?"

Jacob glanced at his mother who was stirring restlessly in her bed. He reached out and took her hand. At his touch Sarah settled down again. "I can feel my destiny calling me." He confessed. "But I am worried I am not up to the task. I feel such a huge weight of responsibility and I don't want to let anyone down."

Old Quil smiled tiredly. "I would be more anxious if you did not have these fears, Jacob. You have my utmost respect and support for what you are about to take on. I know that Samuel has carried the mantle for many years, but this is your birth right. I knew the day would come when you took your place as the rightful leader of the pack."

At the mention of Sam Jacob's brow furrowed. "I was hoping that the transition would go smoothly and that he would step down willingly, but I do not think that is going to happen. Even though he has been absent a lot when he's off scouting for Leah, and I have been in control, I have an uneasy feeling that he will fight me on this. I worry about the outcome."

Old Quil sighed heavily. He knew now was the time to tell Jacob about Sam's mistaken assumption that he shared an imprint with Bella Swan too, although after seeing Jacob and Bella together, the elder could plainly see that Sam had seen what he wanted to see. He was obviously in love with Jacob's girl and this was going to add to the problem. It had been a long while since the old man had been able to talk to Sam and as a consequence he had no idea of his state of mind.

"There is something I need to say." Old Quil felt sweat break out on his forehead as he leaned forward and studied Jacob warily.

"What is it?" Jacob felt his uneasiness increase. Old Quil looked ill.

"I kept this a secret from you because I felt you were burdened enough, but I feel now is the time to tell you." Old Quil moistened his lips. His throat had gone dry with anxiety. "Samuel believes that he shares a connection with Bella too, but after seeing you and her together it is plain who she has imprinted with. Unfortunately Samuel has gotten it into his head that Bella is his imprint…."

"Sam is like a brother to Bella." Jacob's expression hardened as he mulled over what the old man had just confessed.

"Maybe years ago they were, but not now." Old Quil admitted. Jacob was acting too calm but the elder knew when reality really sank in there was going to be an explosion.

"How long have you known about this?" Jacob demanded.

"Years." Old Quil gazed at Jacob pleadingly from under his bushy brows. "I did not keep this secret lightly. You were still so young and so was Bella. I was hoping that Sam was just feeling confused and he would come to realise that over time he was mistaken, but I fear the opposite has happened."

Jacob felt his anger building up inside him. He was mad at the old man, but he could understand his reasoning. Life had been difficult over the last few years, especially as his mother's illness had escalated and Leah had gone missing. But he still resented the fact that he had been kept in the dark. He should have been told and so should Bella. She had been living under the same roof as Sam. Did she have an inkling of the older guy's feelings for her? Had Sam ever made a move? Jacob recalled the beginning of their fledgling relationship when he was still a young teenager. He remembered when Bella suddenly put on the brakes and said she needed space. He had accepted her reasons at the time, and then real life had gotten in the way. But did Sam have something to do with her decision at the time.

"Bella knows, doesn't she?" Jacob ground out.

Old Quil flinched at Jacob's hard tone. He used a handkerchief to mop his sweaty brow. "I told her, Jacob. I thought she needed to know. I asked her to keep our conversation secret as I was worried about the fallout if you knew. I didn't think you were in a good place to handle the news, with your mother being ill and all the other burdens you were carrying at the time. She only reluctantly agreed because she was worried about you, as was I."

"I see." Jacob muttered.

"What will you do?" The elder felt exhausted. His bones ached and he longed for his bed.

"I'll do what I need to." Jacob replied coolly. He stood up and offered the elder his arm. "I'll take you out to Quil and he can take you home."

Old Quil struggled to rise. The elder looked at Jacob anxiously as he put one arm around the old man's waist and let him lean on him for support. "I did what I thought was best." Old Quil said again.

"I know." Jacob wouldn't look at him. He was hiding his emotions behind a stoical mask. The elder hung his head. The fallout was going to happen and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

* * *

Bella was worried about Jacob. On the short drive back from La Push he had been very quiet. By the tense set of his shoulders and the dark expression on his face it was obvious he was deeply troubled. She put it down to the fact that he was uneasy about the Cullen's coming back to the area. Bella had spoken to the head of the clan, Carlisle. He had been very gracious and offered to come straight away. When Bella asked about Esme, he had courteously told her that her former teacher was doing well and had now regained control over her blood lust. Bella had been pleased to hear this. She had often thought about Esme over the years as she felt lingering guilt into pressuring her to help Sarah. Despite this she knew she would do the same thing again if it meant saving Jacob's mother.

"It will all work out." Bella assured Jacob as he parked his mother's car behind Charlie's cruiser.

"What?" Jacob questioned as he killed the engine. He had been so lost in his own head he had barely heard her.

"It will work out. Carlisle will help Sarah, and then life can start getting back to normal." Bella could see he still wasn't really listening to her. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at her house. "Jake?"

"Is Sam inside?" Jacob's fingers gripped the steering wheel as he tried to control his temper. "I know he's been here. I can smell him."

Bella became uncomfortable as she fidgeted in her seat. She still hadn't told Jacob that Sam had moved back in. "Yes, he is. In fact he's staying here again. Allison chucked him out and dad let him move back in."

Jacob drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he studied Bella carefully. Her heart rate had gone up and her beautiful brown eyes were wider than normal. She was panicked. "How do you feel about Sam moving back?" He questioned.

"I was a bit surprised." Bella shrugged as she tried to act nonchalant.

"I always wondered why Charlie asked Sam to move out all those years ago. I mean I know you said that Allison wanted Sam to live with her again, but it never really made sense to me considering that she's hardly ever at home." Jacob heard Bella's heart race again and she was fidgeting with her seat belt, a sure sign she was very nervous.

"Sam is her son."

"Yes." Jacob flicked his eyes to the house. "You must be happy that Sam has moved back. It's like having your big brother coming home, right?" He returned his attention to Bella. Her face was flushed red and she was staring at him as she picked up on his tension.

"What are you implying, Jake?" Bella wondered where this was leading. Did this have something to do with Jacob taking up the Alpha role? Was that the reason he was acting so distant.

"I am implying nothing." Jacob muttered.

"Are you angry at me for some reason?" Bella finally asked. "Because it seems like you are."

Jacob tore his eyes away from hers and looked at the house again. He was feeling angry and resentful toward Bella. He knew it wasn't her fault, and that Old Quil had asked her to keep quiet about the thing with Sam, but he couldn't stop his hurt feelings getting in the way. They had promised each other no more secrets, he had kept his promise, but she had broken hers, and he was finding it hard to reconcile himself with that. And by the way she was reacting when he mentioned Sam; it was obvious that something had gone down between them that he didn't know about.

"Jake, are you angry at me?" Bella demanded again when he didn't respond the first time.

"I have a lot on my mind, Bella." Jacob said coolly.

"And I don't?" Bella retorted. She glared at him for a second before climbing out of the car. "Are you coming in?" She asked when Jacob didn't make a move to get out.

"Not right now. You go in and talk to Charlie about what is going on. Can you send Sam out here?" Jacob tried to keep his tone neutral but Bella wasn't fooled.

"Jake, what is going on?"

"Nothing. Just send Sam out here." Jacob still wouldn't look at her.

"Fine." Bella snapped as she slammed the car door shut and stalked into the house.

* * *

Sam and Charlie were watching a sport's show. Bella heard them laughing together about something one of the commentators had said. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands to calm her nerves as she walked into the front room.

"Hey, kiddo." Charlie greeted her as he turned around in his recliner. His cheery tone disappeared when he saw how pale his daughter appeared. "What is it?"

"I need to speak to you." Bella hated the tremor in her voice. From the corner of her eyes she saw Sam get up from the sofa and walk over in her direction. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to ward him off when he came near. "Jake is outside, he wants to talk to you." She said to him directly.

"Why doesn't Jake just come in?" Charlie was confused. He saw Sam's eyes roaming Bella's face as if searching for something. "What am I missing here?"

"Nothing." Bella disputed quickly.

Sam continued to gaze at Bella intently for a long moment before he tore his eyes away and left the room abruptly. Bella sagged into the chair next to her father's recliner once he was gone. Charlie put his arm around his daughter and hugged her. "What do you need to tell me, Bells?" He asked again.

Bella kept her face hidden from him. "It's about Sarah." With her mind only partly on the conversation she was having with her father, and the other part fretting about what was going on between Jacob and Sam, she told Charlie about the Cullen's return.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	62. Chapter 62

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I am afraid this chapter isn't up to much. I've lost my muse. She has gone into hiding and won't come out to play! I apologise in advance….**_

 **Part Sixty Two-Battle of Wills**

Jacob was leaning against his mother's car, his arms crossed defensively across his chest when Sam ventured outside. He didn't make a move to meet Sam; instead Jacob remained where he was, forcing Sam to come to him. He saw a flicker of annoyance cross Sam's face as he walked slowly toward him. "Why didn't you just come inside, Jacob?"

"I don't want Charlie or Bella to overhear our conversation." Jacob said coldly.

Sam frowned as he picked up on the underlying tension. It had been a while since he and Jacob had been in the same place together at the same time. They usually patrolled separately, which was deliberate on Sam's part, and with him going off alone for long spells as he searched for Leah, it meant that they only ever really interacted through the pack mind. Sam could see how much Jacob had grown. He was now an inch taller than he was and his build more muscular. There was a challenging light in Jacob's eyes and Sam didn't like it, not at all.

"I haven't got time to play games, Jacob." Sam stated bluntly as he took up his own defensive posture a few feet away from his rival.

"I am not here to play games." Jacob snarled as his arms fell to his sides and he closed the gap between them. "That's what you do."

Sam glared at Jacob irritably. "You can be so immature."

Jacob ignored his barbed comment and stared stonily back at him. "I will not stand by and let you continue to manipulate Bella, Charlie or anyone else to get what you want." He warned Sam. "I am here to tell you to back the fuck away from Bella. I won't have you trying to guilt trip your way into her affections. It won't work. Whatever connection you think exists between you, doesn't. Bella is mine. Do you understand? She loves me; her bond is with me, not you."

"You're deluded." Sam snarled as fine tremors began to run down his arms. He saw the same reaction in Jacob as they both fought to keep their wolves at bay. Now was not the time for a physical fight, no matter how much they both wanted to rip each other to pieces, there was too much at stake. "Bella is her own person. You can't just claim ownership like some kind of caveman. She deserves better than that, she deserves better than you."

"I am not trading insults with you. I have more urgent things to deal with. Consider this a friendly warning, Sam Uley. I will not tolerate you sniffing around Bella. So either back off properly or force me to make you." Jacob threatened.

"You couldn't beat me." Sam said sardonically. "You forget who is in charge here."

Jacob laughed bitterly. "I know who is in charge, and it isn't you."

Sam's eyes narrowed as his whole body stiffened. The tremors along his arms intensified as he felt the power radiating from Jacob. The younger man was telling the truth, he couldn't deny it. As much as he wanted control, it was eluding him. Sam fancied he could see the electric currents flowing between them while they engaged in a silent battle of wills as he tried to retain his authority. But despite his best efforts he could feel it dwindling. The transference left him feeling weak and shaken and the more he tried in vain to stake his claim as Alpha, the more Jacob punished him with the force of his will alone.

"How are you doing this?" He questioned through clenched teeth as he mentally tried to stand his ground. Any onlooker would have just seen two big built guys facing off against each other. None of them would have felt what Sam was feeling now. If Jacob said the words aloud he knew he would drop into a submissive posture at his feet.

"Because I am the true Alpha." Jacob didn't sound like himself when he spoke. The timbre of his voice was richer, deeper and more commanding than Sam had ever heard it. Even the way he was standing, the look in his eyes and the expression on his face radiated supremacy.

Sam tried to push one last time. Perspiration broke out on his forehead as he tried to keep his eyes locked on Jacob's, but slowly his will was eaten away and eventually he was forced to bow his head and look away. "You bastard." He cursed angrily.

"Don't push me again, Sam." Jacob stated coolly as he retreated mentally and the force of his Alpha power waned. Sam felt his mind freed from its invisible chains and he was able to raise his head again. He was left feeling physically drained as if he and Jacob had engaged in combat. He had never experienced anything like it. Jacob had beaten him mentally into submission without laying a finger on him. "Stay away from Bella." Jacob warned him again before sweeping past Sam and marching toward the house.

Sam stared after him as anger began to well up inside him. How dare Jacob humiliate him like that? He had no right to claim ownership over Bella as if she was some kind of prize. His fists clenched at his sides. Jacob may think he shared an imprint with Bella but Sam knew it was more complicated than that. Emotions were not easy to decipher and Jacob just assumed that Bella loved him, but was the emotion even really hers, or was it being forced upon her by some spiritual voodoo because of their imprint. Sam sensed Bella's confusion; he was convinced that she wasn't even in control of how she was really feeling. What he felt for Bella was in a different league to Jacob's supposed devotion to Bella Swan. Sam didn't believe their love was real, not like his was. Jacob may have retained the right to be Alpha, but that didn't give him the right to assume that Bella was his. Sam knew he would continue to fight for Bella's love until his heart stopped beating.

* * *

As soon as Jacob stepped foot inside Bella ran over to him. Her chocolate brown eyes roamed his face worriedly as she searched for any hidden injuries. He seemed fine. She couldn't see a scratch on his body, but she could see that something had changed inside of him. Like Sam she could sense the new authority that exuded from every pore of his skin. She gulped when his hands connected with her face. His long fingers splayed across her cheeks as he turned her face upward. HIs thumb traced along her lower lip as he studied her intently.

"Jake…." Bella murmured as her heart began to pound in her chest. The heat from his body began to infect hers. He drew her nearer, bending over so their noses were almost touching. Bella could see the almond flecks in his eyes as he continued to gaze into hers as if he was looking into her very soul. She licked her lips to moisten them as she waited for him to say something, anything. "Jacob…."

Suddenly his lips crashed on hers. His tongue delved into her mouth as his fingers sank into her hair. His other hand left her face and slid down her back, he bowed her body so it was pinned tightly to his. A small moan vibrated at the base of Bella's throat as she felt every ridge and dip of his muscles pressed against her softer curves. His hand slid lower and lower as he caressed her back, briefly cupping the curve of her ass before placing a territorial grip on her hip. He continued to dominate the kiss, wherever his lips made contact with hers, Bella felt the burn. When he finally let her breathe, she gasped for air, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades as he dragged his hot mouth along the sensitive skin of her throat.

Jacob sucked the skin at the base of Bella's neck, teasing it gently with his tongue until she felt as if she was going to come apart at the seams. She panted when, with a slight pop, he released her skin and raised his eyes to hers. He reached out with one finger and traced the red mark he had left behind. "No more secrets, Bells. Don't lie to me again." He warned her.

Jacob abruptly released Bella and turned away from her as he greeted Charlie who was coming out of the front room. Bella's head fell forward as she tried to hide her flushed skin and swollen lips from her father behind her long hair. She couldn't understand how Jacob could act so cool in front of Charlie when only seconds ago they'd had their hands and lips all over each other. Bella breathed deeply as she tried to reign in her turbulent emotions. What had just happened? She heard Jacob and Charlie talking about the Cullen's and how Sarah was faring, but Bella was too befuddled to even listen properly. She needed a cold shower. Her skin was still burning from Jacob's touch.

The front door opened suddenly, startling her. It was Sam. Bella raised her head and her eyes met his. She saw his expression darken as he took in her flushed face and the red mark showing clearly at the base of her neck. He couldn't conceal his hurt and disgust as his eyes flicked to Jacob. Jacob just regarded him coolly before continuing his conversation with Charlie who seemed oblivious to the underlying tension.

"I…I need a drink." Bella stammered as she fled into the kitchen.

Sam began to follow her but Jacob subtly got into his path. "There are things we need to discuss." He stated firmly.

"Yes, we'll sit in the front room. It's more comfortable there." Charlie waited for Sam to walk in ahead of him. Sam glared at Jacob as he passed before leading the way into the room.

Before Jacob entered the room Charlie took him aside. "I need to talk you about Billy." He confided.

"What about him?" Jacob questioned irritably. The last thing he wanted to think about what his estranged relationship with his father.

"I'm worried about him." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He knew how fractured the relationship was between father and son, and he knew that Billy was mostly to blame, but he was worried about his friend. "You know Tiffani has thrown him out."

"Embry told me." Jacob just shrugged. He wasn't surprised. Billy had hardly been the supportive partner that Tiffani had hoped for. She had learned the hard way. Just like his mother.

"I was wondering, once this situation with Sarah is sorted out, perhaps you could see him." Charlie sighed when he saw the mutinous expression cross Jacob's face. "I know he hasn't been the best father in the world but he could really do with…"

"Save it for someone who cares. I'm sorry, Charlie, but I don't. He made his bed let him lie in it." Jacob retorted. "I need to focus on my mom."

"I know you do." Charlie conceded. He sighed heavily again as he gestured for Jacob to go in front of him. Bella came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of drinks and some biscuits. Charlie smiled at her wearily as he took the tray from her and followed her into the front room.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	63. Chapter 63

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and kind words of encouragement!**_

 **Part Sixty Three-An Unexpected Visitor**

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked in concern as she studied Leah Clearwater's pensive expression.

"She is worried about the reception she is going to get from her family." Edward interjected before Leah could answer herself. With his gift for reading minds, he often forgot himself and responded before the other person. A lot of people found it intrusive but Leah had gotten used to it over the years she had lived with the Cullen's. When her depression was at its height, she found it oddly restful having Edward speak for her when she couldn't summon the words herself. He understood her feelings in a way another couldn't, simply because he could delve into her mind and read her despair.

"Edward." Rosalie chided him as she took Leah's hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "You'll be okay. They may be angry at first but I am sure that will pass quickly."

"I hope so." Leah smiled weakly at Rosalie's attempt to console her.

Edward stared moodily out of the rear passenger window of Carlisle's expensive black Mercedes. "I don't think it's good for you being here. You were happy in Alaska with us. Why bring yourself down by coming back to the place that only made you unhappy?"

"I need to see my family. I've missed them. Please try to understand." Leah begged him.

Edward's expression softened as he turned to look at her. "I do understand. I just don't want to see you unhappy again."

"I know." Leah smiled at him fondly before her expression became pensive again. They had now reached the outskirts of Forks. Carlisle had agreed to meet Bella and the others at her father's house. As the sign welcoming visitors to Forks flashed by Leah tensed up considerably, she felt Rosalie's hold on her hand tighten and she rested her head on the attractive blonde's shoulder. Her past was about to hit her in the face and she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to deal with it.

* * *

Sam had tried to talk to Bella all morning but she had adroitly avoided being alone with him. He felt his anger rising each time she made a flimsy excuse to leave the room when he entered or put Charlie in-between them so he was forced to keep quiet. It irked him seeing the red mark on her neck. She did nothing to hide it. It was like she was proud to show it off like some kind of tattoo. He waited for Charlie to comment on it, but the older man was more preoccupied with worrying about their impending visitors. Sam didn't feel happy that Jacob had insisted that the Cullen clan come to the house Bella was living in. It just proved to him that Jacob was too immature to make important decisions. He was supposed to keep Bella safe, not invite their mortal enemy into her house. Sam had raised the issue with Jacob in a tense confrontation. Like before Jacob had forced him to back down. The same chains he had felt restricting his mind before forced him to comply to Jacob's wishes and it only enforced his resentment.

"You shouldn't be here for this." Sam said for the hundredth time as he paced back and forth in the front room. Charlie was sitting in his recliner watching a sports show to distract himself, while Bella perched tensely on the edge of the sofa.

"Jake is outside. The whole pack is on guard around the house. None of us are in danger here." Bella retorted. "Just sit down; you're doing my head in pacing like that."

"Charlie, she shouldn't be here." Sam implored, ignoring Bella as if she had never spoken.

"Calm down, Sam. I know you're concerned but like Bells said, we have adequate protection. Bella wants to see Esme. She did help Sarah after all and the leader has assured us that his mate is now fully recovered from her ordeal." Charlie sounded calmer than he felt. He too had reservations about Bella interacting with the vampires again. But she was eighteen now, he could no longer dictate to her what she did or didn't do. Jacob had convinced him that everything would be fine, and that he had all angles covered.

"We can't trust vampires." Sam snapped. "No matter how civilised they like to appear."

"Will you drop it?" Bella said in frustration. "Don't forget these vampires are the same ones your own ancestor made the treaty with. The Cullen's stuck to the treaty the whole time they lived here all those years ago. Esme saved me don't forget. If it wasn't for her intervention that red headed witch would have killed me or bit me like she did to poor Sarah. So just shut up."

"I don't want you placed in danger." Sam replied heatedly as he strode over to Bella and put his hands on her shoulders. He bent his head close to hers, his expression was desperate. Bella stood rooted to the spot, unable to tear her eyes away from his. She had never seen Sam lose his cool to this extent before.

"Calm down, Sam." Charlie cautioned as he frowned at Sam's overreaction. "It's normal to be worried but we are all here. Bella is not alone. Anyway the Cullen's are here to help Sarah so…."

He was interrupted by a sharp rap on the front door. That was Jacob's signal to let them know that the Cullen's had been sighted and to prepare themselves. Sam's fingers dug into Bella's shoulders as he continued to plead with her silently to keep herself out of harm's way, but his actions just had the opposite effect. "I can look after myself." She hissed as she pulled his hands away from her shoulders.

"You are so fucking stubborn." Sam cursed as he caught her arm and dragged her behind him protectively as he heard a car pull up outside.

"Will you two quieten down?" Charlie ordered them. He was wearing his cop face as Bella used to describe it. His expression became stern and he squared his shoulders, as if trying to make himself appear more intimidating.

Jacob's voice could be heard greeting the head of the Cullen's, and then Carlisle's polite response. Charlie went to open the front door. Bella tried to sidestep around Sam so she could follow him, but Sam just grabbed her and pulled her back again. "Stop putting yourself in harm's way." He said desperately. "What are you trying to prove?"

Bella tried to shove him aside but it was like trying to move a giant redwood tree. "You are so infuriating." She spat as she fought the urge to slap him. "I am not some kind of helpless damsel in distress. Jacob trusts me, why can't you?"

"I don't want you hurt. I can't lo…." Sam stiffened when he realised they had witnesses. He spun round to find Jacob regarding him coldly, with a confused Charlie and Carlisle Cullen looking on.

"Come here, Bella." Even though Jacob sounded calm, a slight tic along his jaw showed that he was anything but. He held out his hand, waiting for Bella to come to him. She shot past Sam and hurriedly took her place at Jacob's side. Two bright spots of red coated her cheeks. She felt mortified that the head of the Cullen's had witnessed the unseemly display between her and Sam. What was worse Jacob had seen it too, which only inflamed the situation between him and Sam.

"It is nice to see you again, Bella. You look well." Carlisle said smoothly as he held out his hand toward her.

"Likewise." Bella mustered up a smile and shook Carlisle's hand. He smiled brightly in return and she could feel herself being dazzled. She had to take a deep breath to regain her composure. She had to concede that Sam did have a point. These vampires may be civilised but they still had the ability to inadvertently exert their influence over a human. She had to keep that firmly in mind.

Jacob held firmly onto her other hand lending her his strength. She pressed closer to his side, absorbing his body heat and finding comfort in the warmth. "Did Esme come with you?" She asked.

"Yes, she is waiting out in the car. She cannot wait to see you." Carlisle's smile widened before his expression turned more serious. "I hope it won't be an inconvenience but I have brought some other members of my family along, my adopted son, Edward, and my adopted daughter, Rosalie." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. His smooth brow furrowed as he turned his attention directly to Jacob as he addressed him as the leader of the pack. Bella saw Sam tense up at this and she sighed inwardly, praying that he wasn't going to make things more difficult than they already were.

"Why did you feel the need to bring them?" Jacob questioned.

"Mainly because of who else accompanied us here." Carlisle suddenly appeared uncomfortable.

"Who?" Jacob demanded. He exchanged a dubious glance with Charlie.

"She is known to you." Carlisle sighed as he looked out of the window toward where his car was parked behind Charlie's cruiser.

"None of us are on first name terms with any other vampires." Sam interjected sarcastically. "I knew you couldn't be trusted. This is the result of your poor decisions. You are not fit to be in charge." He turned his wrath on Jacob while at the same time he reached out to try and pull Bella behind him protectively.

Jacob growled, startling Charlie and Bella, and making Carlisle arch his eyebrows in surprise. "Stay back." He ordered Sam.

Sam immediately froze in place. He locked eyes with Jacob for a tense few seconds before he was forced to avert his gaze. Jacob glared at him before returning his attention to Carlisle. "Who have you brought with you?" He demanded.

"Let me fetch her and she can explain. Please excuse me for a moment." Carlisle bowed formally to them before he walked quickly back out of the house to his car.

"I'm not too sure about this." Charlie hoisted up his gun belt. Even though a bullet would be useless on a vampire, just wearing his gun gave him some semblance of control. If nothing else it would distract an assailant. He was beginning to think Sam was right and he should have forced his daughter to stay hidden. But it was too late now. He was glad to see that Jacob had placed himself in front of Bella, so Charlie took up his position on her other side. Behind them Sam stared resentfully at Jacob, his eyes smouldering with suppressed anger.

"We are perfectly safe." Jacob assured the older man as his grip on Bella's hand tightened. "My brothers have the place surrounded. I do not feel that Carlisle Cullen is a threat."

Everyone tensed as they heard the front door open and Carlisle came back in followed by another. Jacob and Sam didn't detect the other visitor's scent as Carlisle's was so overpowering, so they were just as unprepared as Bella and Charlie when Carlisle walked in with his companion.

"It's okay my dear." Carlisle said gently as he stood aside and revealed Leah Clearwater.

"Lee?" Bella gasped as her eyes widened in shock. If Jacob hadn't been holding her hand so tightly she was certain she would have fainted. She heard Charlie mutter under his breath and felt Jacob tensing at her side, but it was Sam she searched for. She twisted around and saw the pain etching his face as he stared at Leah Clearwater as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hi, everyone." Leah said nervously as she smiled tremulously. "I've come home."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	64. Chapter 64

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews! Be warned this chapter is drowning angst. If you hate that sort of thing, then run…..**_

 **Part Sixty Four-Seeds of Doubt**

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie demanded as his hand lingered over his gun in its holster. "Did you kidnap her?"

Leah's face became stricken as she glanced up at Carlisle. "No. Please they've all been helping me."

"Dad, calm down." Bella warned him as she saw his skin turn puce. Seeing Leah standing as large as life in front of them after being missing for three years had caught them off guard. Leah looked well, and she was obviously still human, but how on earth had she come into contact with the Cullen's. "It's good to see you, Leah." Bella tried to sound welcoming, but her voice wobbled as she spoke.

Jacob let go of Bella's hand and approached Carlisle. His eyes narrowed as he studied the head of the Cullen clan as if trying to read his intentions from his expression. But Carlisle's face remained bland as he gazed back at Jacob with his odd golden eyes. "You better explain yourself." Jacob said eventually.

"I will of course. I assure you that Leah has been well cared for and is in excellent health." Carlisle replied smoothly as he smiled at Leah affectionately. "We have all become very fond of her."

Leah smiled back at him sadly before her eyes travelled back to the others. She saw Sam hovering in the background; she couldn't tell what he was thinking. The stoical mask she remembered from the past was back in place now that he had regained his composure. She waited expectantly for him to say something, anything, to even whisper her name, but he remained mute. Leah's heart cracked open at the sight of him. "Carlisle and his family have been looking after me." Leah said quietly. She flashed him a look full of gratitude which did not go unnoticed by the others. Slowly the tension in the room dissipated.

"You need to explain yourself." Charlie's hands dropped to his sides and he sighed heavily.

"I will. Ask me anything." Carlisle smiled benevolently around at everyone.

Bella felt Jacob take her hand again as he returned to her side. She glanced at Sam standing behind her; he had shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts and was glaring at their joined hands. In that moment she wanted to shake him. Couldn't he see Leah standing before him with her heart in his eyes? "Why don't we all go into the front room?" She suggested suddenly. "It will be more comfortable in there."

"Good idea, Bells." Jacob squeezed her hand.

"Sam, you and Leah should stay here. You can catch up." Bella shot Sam a meaningful look. He scowled in response but he didn't refuse.

Jacob knew what Bella was trying to do. He tugged her closer to his side as he directed Carlisle and Charlie to go on ahead of them. While he and Bella were preoccupied with the coven leader, Leah and Sam could have some privacy to talk. Sam still had no idea about Leah's miscarriage. Hopefully Leah would finally tell him what made her run off all those years ago. Jacob knew that Carlisle would fill him, Bella and Charlie in on how she ended up living with them. Just thinking about it blew his mind, but he kept his cool and led Bella out of the kitchen, smiling at Leah encouragingly as he passed her.

"It's good to see you, Lee." Bella said softly before she left the kitchen. "We'll talk more when you're done here."

Leah smiled tremulously at Bella as she tried to contain her tears. This was all so overwhelming. She wished she had Rosalie with her to lend her some strength. Seeing Sam again in the flesh was forcing her heartache to resurface. But Carlisle had made Rosalie and Edward wait in the car while he smoothed things over with the others.

"Are you ever going to say anything?" Leah questioned when Sam stubbornly refused to talk.

"What is there to say?" Sam muttered. "You left without a word to anyone. You're selfish, Leah. You have no idea how much upset you've caused."

"I was unwell." Leah bowed her head as she felt a lump lodge in her throat. He sounded so angry.

"There are doctors for that." Sam replied sarcastically. "You didn't have to find a vamp practitioner to sort out your issues."

Leah raised her head and stared at him in shock. This wasn't the Sam she remembered. Yes, he had always been distant, but had never been nasty. She understood she had hurt everyone by taking off like she had and not contacting them, but she had been very depressed. Like it or not he was partly to blame, even if he didn't know the full extent of it. "What happened to you?" She couldn't help asking as her dark brown eyes roamed his handsome face.

"Life." Sam said bitterly. "While you were off doing whatever you've been doing the rest of us have been stuck here trying to defend our home from the very creatures you suddenly call your friends. You know one of their kind bit Sarah."

"Of course I know." Leah was slowly losing her temper. She rarely got angry living with the Cullen's. With Jasper's special gift keeping tension to a minimum it had been a long while since she had felt the lick of anger igniting inside her. "You know that Esme saved Bella and did her best to help Sarah. Carlisle has graciously come back to try and help now, even though he has no need to. That is just the kind of person he is."

"He is not a person. He's not even technically alive." Sam sneered.

"He is more alive than you'll ever be." Leah retorted fiercely. The quick temper she had inherited from her mother burst into flame and she jabbed a finger in his direction. "He is more alive than our baby."

Sam froze at her words. His eyes widened and he stared at Leah in stunned silence. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glowed with anger mixed with such a deep sorrow that it took his breath away. "What are you talking about?" He choked out.

"It was the reason I left. I was carrying your child. I asked, no I begged for you to meet me so I could tell you that I had a miscarriage, but you wouldn't even give me the time of day." Leah spat viciously. "You call me selfish, but you are far worse. I hate you Sam Uley. Maybe if you had bothered to show me some compassion back then perhaps I wouldn't have lost the baby."

A stricken expression crossed Sam's face as he continued to stare at Leah in horror. A fine tremor ran through his arms as he began to back away from her. Leah continued to rant at him. Without Jasper's influence her emotions spiralled out of control. In that moment she resembled her mother Sue Clearwater as she lashed out viciously at the one person she blamed for the situation she had found herself in. Tears pooled in her eyes and she couldn't stop them spilling down her cheeks. She'd had this confrontation with Sam in her head for the last three years, and each time it had ended with him sweeping her up in his arms and telling her he was sorry and that he loved her. He wasn't supposed to act like this, all cold and distant. Edward had warned her over the years to let go of her fantasies about Sam, that she had built him up in her mind as something other than he was, but she had refused to take his advice. Even Rosalie had tried to coax her into moving on. But Leah stubbornly held onto the ideal of her first true love.

The others ran into the kitchen in alarm at all the shouting. Carlisle immediately went to Leah's assistance and tried to calm her down. Charlie stood nearby, unsure of what to do. Jacob was about to interrogate Sam when the front door burst open and an irate Edward appeared, followed by Rosalie. He knew everything that was going on as he could read all their minds. He shot Sam a vicious glare before he hurriedly tried to comfort a distraught Leah. "You are not worthy of her." He snarled.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob demanded as he ignored Edward's posturing and watched in irritation as the blonde flocked around Leah as well. The vamps all stood around Leah in a protective huddle.

"These are my adopted children, Edward and Rosalie. They mean no offence. They are just concerned for Leah." Carlisle replied pleadingly.

Jacob ran a hand through his tousled hair as he tried to think of what to do. Their calm talk had descended into chaos. He was desperate for Carlisle to examine his mother, but now he was being forced to deal with this debacle. He looked toward Bella helplessly. Where was he supposed to start? Bella could see he was struggling so she quickly intervened. "This has been a huge upheaval for everyone. Let's all just take a moment, okay. Carlisle, would you and your family like to go back into the front room and make yourselves comfortable."

"I am not leaving Leah." Edward interjected derisively.

"Leah can go with you." Bella assured him.

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle sighed in relief that someone was taking charge. He was worried about Esme. His mate had not come into the house thankfully. She would find it too overwhelming with all this chaos going on. Even though she had overcome her bloodlust she still found it hard being around too many humans. She had not been able to return to the job she loved. He knew that his wife missed working with the young children. "Rose, would you please go and keep Esme company? Tell her I'll be out in a while to see her."

"Of course." Rosalie hugged Leah in sympathy before she vanished.

"This way." Charlie drew in a deep breath as he ushered Carlisle and Edward, along with Leah into the front room.

"What the hell did you do?" Jacob turned his wrath on Sam. He was aggravated about the time being wasted. Every second that was lost placed his mother in jeopardy. Of course he hadn't counted on Leah suddenly rocking up with the Cullen's, throwing everything into further chaos. He was just glad Seth wasn't aware yet that his sister had returned. He would want to tell Sue and Harry, which would only delay things further.

Sam didn't respond. He appeared catatonic. Leah's shocking admission had rendered him speechless. He felt like his head and heart were splitting in half as guilt overwhelmed him. Bella could see that he was falling apart. She also saw that Jacob was too angry and burdened with worry about his mother to show any sympathy. So, she took Jacob to one side so she could talk to him quietly. She knew the vampires and Sam could hear but she was beyond caring. "Listen you need to go in there and talk to Carlisle again. He needs to examine Sarah. Let me deal with Sam while you sort things out."

"No way." Jacob disagreed.

"Jake, I'll be fine. I won't be long. I'm just going to try and calm him down." Bella lowered her voice even further so it was barely above a whisper. "He's just found out about Leah's miscarriage. I feel bad because I was the one who encouraged them to talk. I shouldn't have pushed it. I should have let Leah see her family first and settle in before having such an emotional confrontation with Sam. Please let me do this." Bella continued to plead.

Jacob began to waver. Time was of the essence and every second that passed was one too many lost. "Alright. You've got ten minutes. If he steps out of line I won't hesitate this time to kick his ass." He warned her.

Bella smiled weakly at him as she pulled his head down to hers so she could give him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

Jacob nodded reluctantly before shooting a warning look at Sam. But the older guy didn't even notice. His eyes were glazed. Jacob wasn't sure that he had even heard his conversation with Bella. Leah's tragic news seemed to have sucked the life out of Sam. Jacob watched as Bella went over to Sam and coaxed him to go outside on the back porch with her so they could talk in private. Jacob sighed heavily as he left to join the others in the front room. It would be hard to hear what was being said between Sam and Bella while he was talking to the others. He just hoped that she could get Uley to get himself together before they all headed to La Push so Carlisle could assess Sarah's condition.

* * *

As soon as Bella closed the back door Sam seemed to come to life again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the porch steps and across the lawn. Bella tried to yank her arm out of his tight hold but he wouldn't let go. She began to protest but stopped when she saw the wild light in his eyes. Sam was angry, very angry. Bella glanced back at her house. She should call Jacob but she was worried that a full on fight could happen and she didn't want that.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded instead when Sam finally drew to a halt. They were just in front of the trees surrounding the back of her father's property. The pack were hidden a few meters away within the encroaching forest.

Sam had deliberately chosen this spot so that they were out of earshot of both the people inside the house and the pack. As long as neither of them raised their voices they would have some semblance of privacy. "Did you know about the baby?" He snapped at Bella. "Did you?"

Bella's face flushed guiltily as he glared down at her. He had let go of her arm and his hands were now clenched at his sides as he tried to control his anger. "Yes." She finally confessed.

"And you never fucking told me." Fine tremors began to make Sam's arms shake as he fought the urge to phase.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. Leah begged me not to say anything and so did Sue Clearwater." Bella revealed as she looked up at Sam helplessly.

"Did Jake know?" Sam questioned furiously.

"Not until recently." Bella knew how bad that sounded, that Jacob knew before Sam did. She saw his jaw tighten as he suddenly whirled away from her and sank his hands into his hair. He tugged at the ends as he tried to control himself. He felt utterly betrayed.

"Who else knows?"

"Only Rebecca, and that's it." Bella felt her throat go dry and she swallowed a few times as panic began to set in.

"So even Harry was kept in the dark…" Sam said bitterly. "I bet that was Sue's fucking idea."

"Sam, I'm really sorry." Bella begged him with her eyes to understand the position she had been put in. She had been forced to carry so many secrets over the years, and she was tired of it.

"You're always sorry." Sam stopped pacing and stared at her. He no longer looked angry, just sad and defeated. "You've ruined me, Bella." He choked out.

"What?" Bella looked up at him in confusion. She watched warily as he strode forward and suddenly captured her face in his hands. He made her continue to look up at him, even as she tried to pull away. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Of course you haven't." Sam replied sarcastically. "Not you, Saint Bella."

"I have only tried to help you." Bella insisted. "That's all."

Sam's eyes were glistening with moisture. He took one hand away from her face and cupped the back of her head instead, sinking his fingers into her long hair as he did so. "I love you. I wish I didn't but I do. You made me fall in love with you."

Tears began to spill down Bella's cheeks as she realised the true extent of Sam's feelings. She had been denying that he felt that strongly and thought that if she ignored what was happening, then it would all go away. But it hadn't, if anything they had intensified. "Let me go now." She whispered as she tried to tug his hands away from her face. "You're not acting rationally. You've had a huge shock and you need time to deal with it."

Sam didn't let go straight away. He continued to stare into her eyes sadly. "You think you know how you feel but you don't. How can you be sure that the imprint isn't messing with your head? How can you be sure that Jake really loves you? How can you be certain that his feelings are real? My feelings are real." Sam let go of her face and grabbed her hand instead. He placed it over his strongly beating heart. "Feel that. It beats for you, Bella. My heart is yours. Can you say the same about his?"

Bella dropped her eyes from the intensity of his gaze and ripped her hand away. "I'm going back inside. I shouldn't have come." She turned away from him, her eyes blurry with tears, as she stumbled back to the house.

Sam watched her go silently, knowing that he had planted the seeds of doubt in her mind. He just needed to be patient and watch those seeds grow.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	65. Chapter 65

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Part Sixty Five-Reassurances and Reunions**

Bella climbed into Sarah's car and strapped herself in. Jacob started the engine and pulled away. Behind them in a short convoy was Carlisle's expensive Mercedes and bringing up the rear was Charlie's cruiser. They were all heading for La Push. For the first time in decades a Cullen was going to be allowed access to the reservation. The wolf pack kept pace with the vehicles as they weaved their way through the trees on the side of the road. Jacob kept glancing at Bella as he drove. She was sitting rigidly in her seat staring pensively at the road in front of them. He could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. Even though she was trying to hide it, she was rattled. Whatever had gone down between her and Sam had upset her.

"What did he say to you?" Jacob asked as he looked in his mirror to check that the others were still following.

"Nothing." Bella murmured.

"Come on, honey. I can see you've been crying." Jacob reached across and took her hand.

"He was upset after finding out about Leah's miscarriage. It hurt him that we knew and he didn't." Bella confessed.

Jacob was silent for a moment. He knew there was much more to it than that. He knew Bella so well. Sam had said or done something to really get under her skin, and he could guess what it was. "He's wrong you know."

"Wrong?" Bella echoed him as she gazed down at their joined hands. She grazed her thumb over his palm as she tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"The imprint is irrelevant." Jacob's words took her by surprise. Bella's head shot up and she stared at him in shock. Jacob squeezed her fingers as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. "I would have loved you anyway. I mean I do love you in spite of it. I know my own feelings like you know yours." He sighed as he tried to find the right words to describe how he felt. "What I'm trying to say, badly, is that you are everything to me. I keep thinking about what Old Quil said about how the imprint is supposed to feel and how it affects the people involved. I mean our bond ticks all the boxes but it's better, different. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" He turned to glance at her.

Bella smiled at him. "You mean you're not hopelessly devoted to me. That at times I really piss you off like you do me."

Jacob grinned as he saw the tension leave Bella's face. "That's exactly what I mean. You know you have some very annoying habits." He teased.

"You're one to talk. At least I don't leave the toilet seat up. Do you know how aggravating that is?" Bella pretended to pout.

"That's the best you can come up with." Jacob thought she looked so cute. He was itching to kiss her but couldn't because he was still driving. "At least I don't slurp my soup."

"I do not." Bella retorted playfully. "You don't have time to slurp anything. You just open your mouth, shove the plate in and swallow. That's why there is a distinct lack of cutlery in your house."

"That's a wolf thing." Jacob laughed.

"What eating plates?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Uh huh, among other things."

"Jacob Black, the big bad wolf." Bella sang in an off key tone.

"Oh, yeah, and you can't sing." Jacob pointed out.

"Well we have that in common at least. You're tone deaf too."

"True." Jacob glanced at her again, pleased to see that their playful bantering had suffused her anxiety. He cursed Sam in his head for upsetting her in the first place, but wasn't really surprised that Uley had tried to make her doubt his love. "So you see our imperfections make us perfect for each other. There is nothing supernatural about our love, Bells. We're just like any other couple who took the time to fall the natural way."

"The natural way, I like that description." Bella whispered as she clasped both hands around his.

* * *

Carlisle parked up on the side of the road about half way to La Push. Charlie stopped behind him. Carlisle was going to leave his Mercedes on the treaty's invisible boundary line and continue the rest of the journey with Jacob and Bella. Meanwhile Charlie would take Leah over to the Clearwater's so she could see her parents. Seth had been alerted to her presence, and though he was desperate to see her, Jacob had suggested he go and tell his parents the good news to prepare Sue and Harry before he reunited with his sister. The Cullen's, along with Leah, climbed out of the Mercedes and stood in a huddle, waiting for Jacob, Bella and Charlie to approach them. In the distance wolf howls could be heard as the pack milled about uneasily, waiting for them to resume their journey.

"I wish you could both come with me." Leah said disconsolately to Rosalie and Edward.

"We'll be with you in spirit." Rosalie assured her. "I have my cell with me. Call if you need to talk."

"You're not going too far, are you?" Leah pleaded.

"We're going to be staying in the house we renovated in Forks. We'll be very close." Edward smiled at her sadly. "Perhaps when you have settled in you can come for a visit."

"Yes, I would love that." Leah's eyes welled with tears as she took his cold hands in hers. She was used to the feel of his cool touch on her hot skin; in fact she found it soothing when she felt lost. "I am so grateful that you are going to stick around."

"We wouldn't abandon you, Leah." Rosalie gently hooked Leah's silky black hair behind her ears and held her face reverently. "Take care. Enjoy being back with your loved ones. Please do not let what happened earlier dampen your happiness."

Leah swallowed thickly as she thought about Sam. She felt her heart clinch painfully in her chest. Her feelings about him were still very raw. She saw Edward frown as he read her mind, along with a glimmer of anger at the thought of Sam hurting her. "He never deserved you." Edward said fiercely.

"No, he didn't." Leah replied sadly.

While they continued to say their brief goodbyes, Bella and Jacob were talking to Carlisle and Esme. While the two males talked about Sarah in quiet tones, Esme and Bella hugged and looked at each other admiringly. "I always knew you would grow into a beauty." Esme said proudly.

"It's kind of you to say so." Bella blushed at this compliment. "I am so glad to see that you have recovered. I have thought about you often over the years. I can never thank you enough for intervening and saving me, and also helping Sarah."

Esme did not reveal to Bella that she would never fully recover. She could only spend a limited amount of time around humans before she had to retreat. Her bloodlust taunted her daily. The biggest consequence was never being able to work with children again. That door was now closed to her. "Yes, I am fine now." She lied smoothly.

"That's great." Bella smiled in relief and hugged Esme again. Her skin broke out in goose bumps from the chill emanating from Esme's hardened body.

"I always knew you were special, Bella." Esme said as she held onto Bella's hands. "I was drawn to you instantly when I first saw you. There was just something about the way you were. I really can't explain it. I just felt so protective of you and wanted to keep you safe. But I can see my intuition was correct. You have grown into an amazing young woman and I know you are destined for great things."

Bella was deeply touched by this sentiment. "Thank you."

"I have to go, my dear." Carlisle reluctantly interrupted them. He smiled at Bella before turning his full attention to his mate. "I won't be very long. Stay close to Edward and Rose while I'm gone. I'll meet you back at the mansion."

Esme looked stricken. She found it hard to cope without Carlisle close by, but she forced down her fear and kissed him on the mouth. Bella had returned to Jacob's side. She could see he was perplexed as he watched Carlisle and Esme being intimate. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it." He admitted.

"They've been good to us." Bella reminded him.

"I know and I am grateful. It's just my heritage will always make it difficult for me to fully accept what they are." Jacob said honestly.

"I know." Bella took his hand and interlinked their fingers. "I expect deep down they feel the same about us, but are too polite to show it."

"I heard what Esme said. She's right you know. You're amazing and so special." Jacob's expression softened as he gazed at her with such love in his eyes that it took Bella's breath away. "I love you." He announced without a hint of embarrassment that everyone could hear.

"Ditto." Bella whispered as she was overcome with emotion.

* * *

Carlisle made polite conversation as they passed the boundary line and continued on toward La Push. He sat in the back of the car, occasionally commenting on the wild beauty of the surrounding area. He came out with some facts that neither Bella nor Jacob even knew. It was even odder when he began to talk about Ephraim and the last pack. It was mind blowing that he had been the one to make the original treaty with Jacob's ancestors.

"You remind me of him." Carlisle revealed.

Jacob glanced behind him. "How so?"

"The way you carry yourself and how open minded you are. It took a lot of persuasion on Ephraim's part to allow us free rein of the surrounding areas outside of your lands. He was very forward thinking. The arrangement benefitted both of us of course. It gave me and my family a chance to settle down and try to live a normal life, and we would return the favour by helping them hunt when times were difficult." Carlisle said wistfully.

This was news to Jacob. He exchanged a surprised look with Bella. Old Quil had never mentioned that the Cullen's had hunted with the last wolf pack. Or perhaps the elder just didn't know. "I can't believe you actually hunted together." Jacob replied.

"Oh yes, on a number of occasions, especially during the winter months. My family and I could reach places that the tribe could not. So you see the treaty was beneficial on both sides. I had a great respect for Ephraim and considered him a friend. I was most upset to hear of his death." Carlisle sighed as he became lost in memories. Life had been harsher back then but so much more simple.

They were drawing near Jacob's house. He sped up when he reached the dirt track and parked up a few feet away from the front porch. "Here we are." He said needlessly.

Carlisle quickly exited the vehicle and promptly opened Bella's door for her out of some old fashioned politeness. She smiled as he took her hand and helped her alight gracefully from the car. She caught Jacob trying to hide an amused smile. She wondered briefly how Leah was getting on. Charlie should have reached the Clearwater's by now and the family reunited. She just hoped it was going well. Her musings were cut short when she heard the front door open and Rebecca calling frantically for Jacob.

"Jake, I'm so glad you're back." Rebecca was in a state of panic. Her eyes were huge in her face as she reached her brother and clutched his arms. "Mom's fitting. I can't get her to stop. You have to help me."

Carlisle became all business like when he heard this. He hastily followed Jacob into the house, with Bella and Rebecca following behind. Bella filled Rebecca in on what had happened while they had been gone. Jacob's sister looked faint when she heard that Leah was back. But her surprised expression was soon replaced with one of anxiety. "She's been getting worse. One moment mom's hot, than she would get cold and I'd pile on the blankets, but within minutes she would be sweating. Now she keeps fitting. I'm frightened."

"Sarah will get through this, Becks. Now that Carlisle is here I am sure he can tell us what to do." Bella said reassuringly, even though inside she was as panicked as Rebecca. The two girls stood in the doorway while Jacob led Carlisle inside Sarah's bedroom. All they could do now was wait.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	66. Chapter 66

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I am not one for long author's notes but after reading some of the feedback from readers, mostly the anon ones, that this story is being dragged out and readers are getting frustrated with the Jacob/Bella/Sam triangle. I did say near the beginning of the story that this was going to be a slow burn. I started this story when the characters were really young, mainly so everyone could get a sense of their background and the pressures they were all under as they continued to grow. Even though this is a Jacob/Bella story I wanted to give readers an insight into how things are affecting some of the other characters. So on occasion a chapter may not focus on J/B.**_

 _ **But unfortunately over the last two weeks this story has been flamed terribly. I have been forced to moderate my anon reviews as every day now I receive some very unsettling ones. I don't know if it's from one person or several people. But from the one who refers to themselves as 'nope' or 'done' you can threaten to flame my story all you want, but no one will see your reviews as I merely delete them, so I suggest you stop wasting your time. There are plenty of other J/B stories for you to read if you hate this one so much.**_

 _ **As for the readers who have been enjoying the story despite the length I hope you will follow me on the rest of the journey.**_

 _ **Nikki**_

 **Part Sixty Six-Seth**

Carlisle drew some of Sarah's blood into a test tube and sealed it. Sarah remained catatonic throughout. Her skin was covered in perspiration as her temperature continued to veer up and down alarmingly. Right now she was boiling hot. Before taking her blood, Carlisle had checked Sarah's vital signs. His brow furrowed when he took her blood pressure and listened to the sluggish beat of her heart. Sarah Black was a very sick woman. As he cleared his medical equipment away and adjusted Sarah's drip for the last time he turned to face Jacob and the others. Bella had her arm around Rebecca, comforting the older girl as she stared wide eyed in fear at her mother.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a definitive diagnosis right now." Carlisle admitted as he stored the test tube containing Sarah's blood carefully in his medical bag. "I need to examine this. It will help give me a better understanding of whether there is any old venom still in her system."

Jacob felt his stomach churn. He had hoped that Carlisle would be able to tell them what was wrong right away and fix Sarah. But he could see that the vampire was as perplexed as they all were. He heard Rebecca sob quietly behind him and then Bella's soft voice trying to reassure her. Even though he felt like falling apart Jacob knew he couldn't. He had to remain strong, for all of them. They were counting on him. "How long will that take?" He asked Carlisle.

"I am afraid I don't have the facilities here to test your mother's blood properly. I have an old friend who works up at a hospital in Seattle. I will call in some favours and travel up there right now. I hope to be able to give you more answers in forty eight hours." Carlisle replied.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Jacob asked as he went to his mother's side and touched her fevered brow.

"I will leave you some medication to give your mother with full instructions on how to administer it. If Sarah's was a normal case I would have her hospitalised right away, but of course that's not possible here. She will need to be monitored twenty four seven." Carlisle paused as he looked into the exhausted faces of the young people in front of him. He felt immensely sorry for them, and worried that in their exhausted state they would not be up to the task. "Listen I have a suggestion, but you may not like it."

"Go on." Jacob exchanged a worried glance with Bella and Rebecca.

"As you know my kind do not need to sleep. You have all been under immense strain and I can see how exhausted you are. My family would be more than willing to help in taking over Sarah's care and monitor her while I am away in Seattle. It would give you all time to rest and recuperate. I promise you she will be well cared for." Carlisle met Jacob's anxious gaze steadily.

"I have allowed you to come here for a short time, but I know that the elders would forbid me to allow any of your cov…family here for an extended period of time. Thank you for your kind offer but I have to refuse." Jacob said tiredly.

"I was thinking perhaps we could transport your mother to my temporary home in Forks. I understand it would be difficult for you to grant my family access onto the reservation. I assure you my new abode has just been renovated. It has many rooms available and your mother would be receiving the best care possible." Carlisle assured Jacob. "If you wanted to stay too than you would be most welcome."

Jacob was taken aback by this offer. He didn't know what to think. He looked down at his mother. She was beginning to shiver now. He carefully piled some thick blankets across her body to ward off the chill. He gently stroked Sarah's sweat soaked hair away from her forehead as he mulled over Carlisle's suggestion. Deep down inside he knew it was probably for the best. Despite his best intentions, there was no way that he and his sister, with Bella's help, could monitor his mother day and night. Like Carlisle had pointed out they were all running on empty. But could he really entrust Sarah's care to the very creatures who were supposed to be his mortal enemy. But on the other hand his ancestor, Ephraim, had made the treaty with this very same cold one for a reason. He had seen something good in Carlisle and had trusted him. Jacob decided he would have to try and follow his ancestor's example.

"Yes, I accept your offer. As long as I can stay with her, then we'll come. Thank you."

Carlisle smiled kindly at Jacob. "You've made the right decision. I'll call Edward and ask him to bring my car up to the treaty line. It is quite comfortable and would be the easiest way to transport your mother to Forks."

"I'm coming too." Bella piped up. There was no way she was letting Jacob go alone. Her eyes met his and she smiled at him encouragingly. She knew what a big thing this was for him and she was so proud of the way he was handling himself.

"I want to be there too." Rebecca interjected nervously as she wrapped her arms around her middle. "I don't want to leave mom."

"Everyone who wants to come is welcome." Carlisle agreed.

* * *

"Don't ever run off like that again." Seth snapped at his sister while at the same time hugging the life out of her. He only released her when Leah begged for air. She couldn't believe how much her little brother had changed. He was enormous. He was six feet tall now and built like an athlete. His muscles flexed as he moved. There was nothing little about Seth Clearwater anymore. "Welcome back, sis." He continued.

"I'm so sorry." Leah apologised for the hundredth time when he finally let her go.

So far Seth was the only one to speak. Her parents hovered in the background. Sue's eyes were hard and her lips drawn into a thin line. Leah knew that look well, her mother was livid. Harry on the other hand seemed to be having trouble containing his tears. He sniffed a few times and wiped a hand across his eyes. Leah was shocked at how big her father had become. He had always enjoyed his food but now he looked practically obese. His stomach bulged over is belt and his face turned puce whenever he tried to exert himself.

"Mom…Dad." Leah's voice faltered as she begged her parents with her eyes to say something, anything.

"Harry." Charlie chided his friend as he gestured toward Leah. He was surprised that his old friend wasn't squeezing the life out of his daughter like Seth.

Seth scowled as his parents stood stiffly side by side. Unlike Leah he had been forced to witness their deterioration over the years his sister had been missing. Harry had been a weak man before, and it had only gotten worse over the years as Sue took her anger over the loss of her daughter out on the man she had married. He was a shadow of his former self. "Do something." Seth snapped at them.

Leah approached her mother warily with open arms. "I'm sorry I left. But I had to mom. You know w…" Sue slapped her daughter so hard around the face that it left Leah's ears ringing.

"For fuck's sake." Seth swore as he caught Leah up in his arms and placed her behind him. "Why the hell did you do that?" He demanded as he glared at his mother.

Charlie was totally stunned. He hurried over to examine Leah, wincing at the bright red mark spreading across her cheek. "What is wrong with you, Sue?" He questioned angrily.

"Don't lecture me." Sue raged as she stared glared fiercely at her daughter. "You have no idea of what you've put this family through, my girl. Three years we've been left to wonder whether you were dead alive. You are a selfish, self-centred…"

"Mom, enough." Seth interrupted her.

Bearing the brunt of Sue's anger and seeing her dad stand there just staring at his feet made Leah's own resentment flare. Her mother hadn't changed. She was still the bitter woman she remembered. Time hadn't softened her hard heart but had only encased it in stone. It had been Sue's lack of support when she had miscarried which had helped trigger her depression, and now she was still unwilling to let Leah even explain herself.

"If I am selfish, where did I get it from?" Leah retorted angrily. "You, that's who. You can call me all the names under the sun but it doesn't stop the fact that if it wasn't for you forcing me to keep my miscarriage a secret then…."

"What?" Harry suddenly came to life. He stared in bewilderment at his fiery wife and daughter as they both fell silent. Seth gazed at his sister with a stricken expression while Charlie appeared startled. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that Sam was the father. He shook his head in disbelief and disappointment at the boy who he thought of as a son.

"I was pregnant, dad." Leah whispered brokenly as her anger began to dissipate. "I was carrying Sam's child and I lost it. I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you but mom wouldn't let me. She was ashamed that her daughter got herself knocked up in the first place." She finished bitterly as she turned her eyes back to Sue.

"Hell no." Charlie muttered under his breath as Leah confirmed his earlier gut feeling.

Seth's hands were clenched at his sides as he absorbed this devastating news. His normally cool demeanour disappeared as he thought about the way Sam had treated his only sister. He saw his father's eyes narrow and watched as Harry marched off toward the gun cabinet. An uneasy feeling crept over him. Seth glanced at Charlie and saw that he too looked worried.

"Easy now, Harry. What are you doing?" Charlie questioned his friend warily as Harry unlocked his gun cabinet and pulled out his hunting rifle.

"I'm going to kill him." Harry seethed as he scrabbled around for the bullets.

"Don't be an old fool." Sue said shrilly as she stared at him irritably. "You get breathless just standing upright. How are you planning on getting near Sam? You are so pathetic."

"SHUT UP!" Harry thundered as he glared at his wife. "KEEP THAT EVIL TONGUE OF YOURS IN YOUR HEAD. I AM NOT LISTENING TO YOUR VENOM ANYMORE."

Sue was left speechless. Never in all their years together had Harry ever spoken to her like that. Charlie looked at her in disgust as he strode toward Harry and faced him down. "You need to get a grip." He warned Harry as he wrenched the rifle out of his friend's hands. "Violence is not the answer."

"Isn't it?" Seth interjected, making them all turn around to face him. His face was a mask of pain as he returned their stares steadily. "You would never be able to hurt Sam but I can." His eyes sought his sisters and his expression softened. "I'm sorry, Lee. I wish I had known." He apologised before he suddenly bolted out of the house and phased.

"Shit." Charlie ran after him, knowing full well where Seth Clearwater was headed. He hurriedly pulled out his cell phone and called Bella. He needed to speak to Jacob; he was the only one who could stop Seth and Sam tearing each other to pieces.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	67. Chapter 67

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you so much for the encouraging messages of support. I really appreciate them. Hugs, Nikki**_

 **Part Sixty Seven-Jacob and Sam**

Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing. Charlie hurriedly told him what had happened at the Clearwater's and how everything had gone south pretty quickly. He was worried about Seth and Sam's welfare. With the mood Seth was in after hearing about his sister's miscarriage there was no telling how reckless he would be. He wasn't as physically strong as Sam, not that Charlie thought Sam would intentionally hurt the younger wolf, but both of them were not in the right mind set to act rationally.

"I hate doing this to you, kid. I really do, but I don't know how else to stop them." Charlie said apologetically.

Jacob ran a hand through his tousled hair as he told Charlie he would deal with it and ended the call. He saw Bella looking at him anxiously. She had heard most of the conversation as she was standing right next to him. "I don't need this." Jacob scowled as he passed the cell phone back to Bella.

"What will you do?" Bella asked worriedly as she shoved her cell in the back pocket of her jeans. They had been in the midst of packing up Sarah's things so they could begin transporting her over to the Cullen's mansion. The house was a mess as they sorted through the stuff they needed to take with them.

"I want to bash their damn heads together. I don't need this added pressure. I've half a mind to let them fight it out." Jacob replied irritably.

"Maybe if I can talk to Sam or…."

"Fuck no. There is no way I'm going to allow Uley to get into your head again, Bells." He retorted. His expression softened as he looked at her worried face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap or tell you what you can or can't do."

"I know you're stressed." Bella sighed as she began to massage his shoulders. She could feel the tension rippling through his muscles. Jacob groaned and closed his eyes as he allowed himself to revel in Bella's touch for just a moment. As she used her fingers to knead the knots along his back he could feel the tightness easing. He leaned his head back against her breasts and opened one eye to see her looking down at him with a playful smile curving her lips upwards. "Feel better?"

"Much better." Despite his weariness and anger over the Sam and Seth situation, Jacob grinned as Bella's skilful fingers left his back and gently traced the curve of his lips instead.

"When we get some real privacy I'll give you a proper massage." Bella promised with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Jacob groaned again as he imagined her lying naked in his arms while her hands roamed over his chest and back. He felt himself getting hard and he had to force himself to clear his mind. She really didn't know the effect she had on him just by her closeness. "I better go." He said huskily as he reluctantly pulled away and got to his feet.

Bella's expression turned serious again as she took his hands in hers. "Be careful."

"Always am." Jacob smiled at her tiredly before letting go of her hands. "Keep packing. I don't intend to be long."

Bella watched sadly as Jacob ran out of the house. She went over to the front window and peered outside. She was just in time to see him burst into his wolf form. The weak sun glinted on his russet fur making the red highlights glimmer brightly, and then he was gone.

* * *

Despite his smaller size Seth had already managed to rip a chunk of fur out of Sam's flank. He growled angrily as he began to circle the large black wolf, his teeth were clenched and his whole body was taut with tension. When Seth had first launched his unexpected attack Sam had tried to command him to retreat, but his orders didn't work on Seth anymore. This shocked Sam to the core. He had no idea that Jacob had already managed to take the Alpha power from him without even a fight. He was so taken aback he didn't watch what Seth was doing and was sent sprawling when Seth lunged at him and sank his teeth into his right flank.

The other pack members were quite aware of what was going on. They could see everything through the pack mind. They were stunned when they learned about the reason behind Leah's disappearance and the role Sam had played in it, and were forced to share Seth's wrath and Sam's despair. They all knew how much time Sam had spent searching for Leah. Seth knew too, but in his anger he had forgotten. All he wanted to do was get some justice for his sister, who he felt had been wronged by Sam. It was as Seth lunged at Sam again that Jacob phased in. He immediately let out a loud roar, it reverberated around the forest and sent the wild animals and birds scattering in all directions. The whole pack felt his anger and irritation at Seth and Sam. They stayed at their posts as they let their Alpha deal with the two combatants.

It didn't take Jacob long to find them. He ran into the clearing and ordered Seth and Sam to stop fighting. Immediately the young sandy coloured wolf dropped onto his belly in a submissive pose as Jacob loped toward him. Sam fought Jacob's order. There was no way he would bow before him. He tried to stand his ground, the hackles along his back rising as he growled. Jacob turned around faster than the human eye could see and sank his teeth into the thick ruff around the black wolf's neck. "Submit." He ordered as he pushed on Sam's neck, using his greater weight to make the black wolf sink to the forest floor.

It wasn't only the physical pressure that Sam could feel but the mental one too. His mind felt like it was encased in steel chains as he was forced to bend to Jacob's will. He gave up the fight as his belly hit the dirt and he was lying prone before Jacob in a submissive pose just like Seth. His large eyes showed his resentment as he stared at Jacob with something akin to hatred.

"Seth, get out of here and return to your family. They need you." Jacob commanded. The sandy wolf immediately bolted and headed back home. He wished that he had been able to vent more vengeance on Sam but presumed Jacob would do that instead. As he ran home he waited for something to happen but instead to his surprise Jacob and Sam both phased out, which meant he couldn't witness what happened next. He wished he could turn back and find out but he wasn't able to defy Jacob's order to return to his family.

* * *

Jacob and Sam stood meters apart. Both were well matched in physical strength, agility and size. Jacob was the taller out of the two, but only by an inch. He watched Sam warily as the older man's fists clenched and he glared fiercely back at him. Sam was like a coiled spring, ready to strike at any second. Jacob could see how much Uley resented him. It wasn't because he had taken control of the pack; Sam hated him because he was in love with Bella. There was no imprint between them like Sam tried to claim. Now he was Alpha Jacob could see clearly into Sam's mind. There was no way he could hide what was really going on inside. Jacob unravelled Sam's thoughts and saw what had happened between him and Bella, how Sam had declared his love to her and tried to drive a wedge between them by planting the seeds of doubt about the imprint.

"Your little ploy didn't work." Jacob stated coldly. His voice sounded loud in the tense silence. Everything was so quiet, too quiet. Even the wild creatures seemed to be holding their breath. "Bella will never return your love."

Sam scowled as his body tensed further. He was fighting the urge to lash out. He was still emotionally raw from finding out about Leah's miscarriage. Despite what Seth or anyone else thought, he did care. He had reacted the way he did because he was still trying to process his emotions when Leah dropped her bombshell. No one seemed to care how it made him feel. Leah had three years to deal with the tragedy; he had been given five minutes. Now here he was being confronted by his rival, a boy. Sam could never see Jacob as a man. He was only sixteen years old, even if he did have the physical appearance of a man in his twenties.

"You have no idea what Bella and I have shared over the years." Sam said bitterly. "You can probe my mind as much as you want to, but you'll never know all of it. You'll never understand our connection because you're blinded by the damn imprint."

"You share no connection with Bella." Jacob replied tonelessly. He kept his cool as he saw the anguished glint in Sam's eyes for a moment before he regained control and stared back at Jacob steadily. "You're spoiling for a fight, Sam. You want me to beat you into the ground so you can go back to Bella and say I told you so, and that I'm some kind of violent beast who doesn't deserve her. What Bella and I share is real love, the natural kind. I am not denying that you and Bella are close. She was there for you when you were young and vulnerable. I can understand how you developed feelings for her and I can't blame you. She is remarkable. But if you really love her like you say, then you'll let her go and not try to force something to happen between you. Loving someone means putting that person first. It means their happiness comes before your own."

"Don't preach to me, Jacob." Sam sneered. "I know you wouldn't just walk away if she asked you to."

Jacob was silent for a moment as he felt his heart constrict in his chest. The thought of Bella rejecting him made his soul shrivel inside, but despite that he knew he could let her go if that is what she truly wanted. "Bella chooses her own path. If she really did want to leave me, than yes, even though it would kill me, I would let her walk away."

Fine tremors ran along Sam's arms as he fought the urge to phase and take out his anguish on Jacob in a fight to the death, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He would lose Bella in the end anyway, she would never forgive him for hurting the boy she loved. Loved? The word was like poison to Sam. He felt nausea well in his throat and tried his best not to retch. "She loves me too. She may not want to admit it out loud but she does."

"Bella doesn't love you in that way." Jacob snapped impatiently as he began to lose his cool. He inhaled sharply as he tried to remain focused. This is what Sam wanted, a reaction, and he didn't want to give it to him. If he allowed Uley to get under his skin and plant doubts in his mind, then he was letting him win. "You're twisting everything around in your own head to make yourself feel better."

A bitter smile crossed Sam's lips as he began to retreat. "I've told her that I love her several times." He paused for a second as his form shimmered and his wolf began to take over. "And she has never told me that she doesn't."

Sam finished phasing and took off at fast sprint. Jacob didn't follow him. Sam was taunting him for a reason. He waited for a while before phasing himself. Once his paws hit the ground he issued one last Alpha command. "Stay away from Bella."

"Or what?" Sam demanded.

"Or I'll banish you from the pack and La Push." Jacob vowed before deliberately closing his mind and shutting Sam out before he could respond.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	68. Chapter 68

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Sixty Eight-The Cullen Mansion**

Jacob and Bella followed Esme Cullen up the long winding staircase. In Bella's mind it seemed to go on forever. She held tightly onto Jacob's hand as she gazed around at the fairy tale mansion. It was like something out of movie. And right now she felt like she was starring in one, albeit as one of the more minor characters. When she had gotten her first good view of the Cullen's palatial residence after driving down the long winding driveway, her breath had been taken away by its sheer beauty. She had never seen anything like it. Bella had tried to imagine what the house would look like but the reality far exceeded her expectations. It was a large, graceful house, rectangular and well proportioned. It was painted a faded white. The southern wall was made entirely of glass, which provided an amazing view of the Calawah river. The house was three stories tall with a deep porch which wrapped around the front of the house.

Esme walked gracefully in front of Jacob and Bella. Her movements were so fluid that Bella felt like the older woman was floating on air. Esme reminded her of the old fashioned film stars of the thirties and forties. She could be right up there on the silver screen with the most beautiful of them with her flowing blonde tresses and skin as white as snow. There were no imperfections on her or any of them. Their skin was flawless. They had already settled Sarah in on the ground floor. The other female Cullen, who called herself Rosalie, and whose looks were even more impressive than Esme's, had volunteered to do the first watch. Carlisle had already left for Seattle. Edward was sitting at the grand piano which was a like a centrepiece in the spacious front room. Right now he was playing a soft melody, his eyes closed as if he was somewhere far away in his own mind.

When they reached the second floor Esme turned off down a wide corridor. Like the downstairs the walls were painted in a pastel blue. Bella edged closer to Jacob as she stared around in awe at everything that they passed. She peeked in each room and was stunned at the ornate and expensive furniture adorning each one. She really was in a fairy tale wonderland. She glanced at Jacob to see if he was as awed by their surroundings as she was, but like always he seemed confident and at ease. Wherever he was Jacob seemed to fit right in. Bella envied him this ability.

"This is your room." Esme said smoothly as she stopped walking and gestured to the last room in the hall. "Everything you could possibly need is already in there. This room has an en-suite. Towels are in the cupboard on the left and all the other essentials. If there is anything you really need we will be happy to provide it for you."

"Thank you. You have done more than enough already." Bella gushed.

Jacob smiled as he looked at her fondly. "Yes, you have been very kind."

Esme's smile was blinding. "You are very welcome. I will leave you now to settle in." She reached out and touched Bella's cheek briefly before leaving Jacob and Bella to explore their new room.

"WOW! JACOB! WOW!" Bella couldn't contain herself once Esme was gone. She ran into the room, climbed onto the ornate four poster bed and began to jump up and down like an excitable little kid. "LOOK AT THIS! IT'S A FOUR POSTER BED, JAKE. A FOUR POSTER…."

Jacob laughed at her antics. "Yeah, big enough for a werewolf and his girl to sleep in with room to spare." He suddenly began to stalk her. Bella smiled slyly as she watched him lope toward her. When he reached the bed and began to climb on, she ducked down and grabbed one of the duck feathered pillows and began to hit him over the head with it.

"Hey!" Jacob sneezed as the pillow burst open and the feathers began to float around the room.

Bella giggled in delight as she grabbed another pillow and tried to attack him again, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her legs and yanked her toward him, making her trip. She landed on her back on the soft mattress, her hands still gripping the bulging pillow. Bella fell into a fit of hysterics as Jacob joined her on the bed. Little downy feathers stuck to his silky hair and he sneezed a few more times, making Bella dissolve into laughter all over again. "So much for the big bad wolf." She gasped.

Jacob made a fake growl as he began to tickle her mercilessly, his long skilful fingers found all her weak spots and she thrashed around as she tried to escape him. She was panting for breath when he finally yielded to her begs for mercy. He rolled on his back and lay beside her, putting his hands under the back of his head as he stared up at the white canopy covering the top of the bed. "It's like being in another world." He finally admitted. "These vamps certainly know how to splash the cash."

Bella's laughter faded as she turned on her side and propped her head up with her hand in order to see him better. He appeared thoughtful and a little sad. "Maybe so, but I wouldn't trade your beautiful redwood house for all the mansions in the world. Just think how long it would take to clean this place." Bella pretended to shudder, making Jacob laugh.

"I suppose it only takes a moment when you can move as fast as a vamp." Jacob mused as he tried to hold onto the lightened mood. He was still worried about his mother, but partly relieved that the responsibility of her care didn't rest solely on his shoulders anymore. Rebecca and Jared, who had also come with them to the Cullen's, had been shown to another room similar to theirs.

"You can move fast." Bella said with a sly smile as she suddenly straddled him. She rested her hands on his bare chest and gently caressed the smooth skin with her fingers. God, she loved the feel of his body reacting to her touch. She saw his eyes become hooded as he rested his hands on her upper thighs and began to massage them. "You know this is kinda like a honeymoon suite." Bella said meaningfully as she stared down at him.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jacob replied thickly. He couldn't hide his desire from Bella. She could feel his hardness pressed firmly between her legs. Her nails dug into his chest as pleasant tingles made her core begin to ache with need. All the stolen moments that she and Jacob had managed so far only added to their intense frustration.

"Do you think anyone can hear us right up here?" Bella questioned nervously as she glanced toward the half open door. A normal human wouldn't, but with the vamps she wasn't too sure. Then there was Jared and Rebecca, but they were on the first floor.

Jacob tensed up as he tried to listen to the other occupants of the house. The mansion was very well built with sound proofed rooms. He couldn't hear the emo vamp playing the piano or anything else, and he prided himself on his good hearing. "I don't think so." He conceded. A smirk lit up his handsome face as his fingers wandered further up Bella's thighs. "Why are you worried about making too much noise?"

Bella hit him lightly on the chest as his skillful fingers unbuttoned her jeans and his hand slipped inside her panties. A small moan escaped her parted lips as he got to work, driving her crazy as only he could.

* * *

Esme had ordered lots of take out. She didn't know what her guests would prefer. She fussed over the food, trying to set it out on her expensive bone china plates, so it looked more appetising. Did humans really eat these pizza things? She grimaced at the smell. She poured some red wine into four tall glasses and pronounced herself satisfied. Because Jacob and Jared looked much older than their years she had forgotten that they were officially too young to drink alcohol, not that it would affect them anyway. Esme heard the young people enter the kitchen and beamed at them.

"Come, come. I hope you like pizza. There are chicken wings too, and fries. If you prefer I can…."

"Esme, it's perfect." Bella assured her quickly. "You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

Esme's smile turned embarrassed. "I would have preferred to cook. But I confess I cannot stomach the smell of cooked meat."

"Eww…" Rebecca said before she realised. She put a hand over her mouth while Jared just rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to get to the food, and neither could Jacob by the way he was salivating.

"This is great. You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble." Jacob quickly took a seat and began to help himself to some of the chicken wings. He was feeling very hungry after his little romantic interlude with Bella earlier. He was planning on taking advantage of the four poster bed later when they retired for the night.

Bella shook her head at him as she took an empty seat next to him. Esme sat down at the head of the table and watched in fascination at the way the two wolf boys gobbled down the food. Bella and Rebecca took their time, they were used to seeing Jacob and Jared eat as if it was their last ever meal, but to Esme it was a sight to behold. When Leah had stayed with them she had cooked her own meals. Edward would often sit with her and make polite conversation while she ate, but on the whole Leah liked to eat her meals in private as she was embarrassed to be the only one eating.

"Do you like your rooms?" Esme asked, ever the consummate hostess.

"My god, that room you put us in is awesome." Rebecca's eyes lit up as she thought about the spa that she and Jared were going to be enjoying later. "It must have cost a fortune to do this place up. It's like a posh hotel."

"Becks." Jacob cautioned his sister. Rebecca's mouth could run away from her at the best of times.

Esme let out a tinkling laugh, actually pleased with the rough praise. "I am glad you like it. And you, Bella?" She arched her perfectly manicured brows.

"Your home is beautiful." Bella couldn't think of another word to describe it. The Cullen's mansion was beautiful, but it was a cold beauty. It was nice to stay in for a treat, but she knew she could never live in such an environment long term.

"Thank you." Esme beamed happily. She was enjoying the company of these young people. She was worried that being around the tempting smell of human blood would be difficult for her but the wolves overwhelming smell put paid to that problem. It masked everything.

Jacob paused in his eating as he asked after his mother. "How is she?"

Esme's expression softened. "Carlisle made sure she was comfortable before he left. Rosalie is looking after her very well. She has helped Carlisle on a number of occasions and is familiar with the medications he has prescribed. When you have finished eating I'll take you to her."

Jacob swallowed thickly as he felt Bella's hand curl around his comfortingly. He had been feeling guilty for enjoying himself earlier. For a brief time as he and Bella fooled around it felt good to relinquish his anxieties for a while, but they were never far away. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble, honestly." Esme assured him earnestly.

Jacob relaxed a little as he resumed eating. For now at least his mother was in the best place possible. There was not much more he could do but wait.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	69. Chapter 69

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I really appreciate it.**_

 **Part Sixty Nine-Intrusion**

Bella woke up the next morning to the bright sunlight shining in eyes through the opened window. She squinted and yawned before turning her head around to gaze upon the beautiful man lying spooning her. And he was a man now. Last night had proved that. Her cheeks turned pink as she recalled how close they had come to consummating their relationship. She remembered the way his amazing hands had touched and caressed her body, working her up into a fever pitch of excitement until she was begging for some kind of release. Jacob had been just as worked up, but some rationality in the back of their minds stopped them at the last moment. Neither of them had prepared for this properly. They had no protection and the last thing either of them needed was the pressure of an unplanned pregnancy. And even though their surroundings were magical and ideal for their first time, Bella didn't want it to happen here. She wanted it to be somewhere familiar, someplace that meant a lot to both of them. But it didn't mean they couldn't still enjoy each other.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Bella rolled over so she was facing Jacob and kissed him lightly on his parted lips. She smiled as his eyelids fluttered open and he gazed at her sleepily from under those gorgeously long eyelashes of his.

"It's true." Jacob said dreamily.

"What's true?" Bella ran her fingers through his hair, making it stand up in spikes.

"I've been sleeping next to an angel." Jacob gave her the sweetest smile and her heart melted.

"You are such a romantic." Bella teased as she pushed him back down into the pillows and straddled him. She rested her hands on his muscular chest and just gazed down at him for a while. She watched as his smile widened and he reached up to tug on a lock of hair that fell across her naked shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking I want to do this forever." The merriment left Jacob's dark eyes and he tugged on the lock of her hair again to gently draw her head closer to his.

Bella's mouth hovered over his as she felt his warm hands begin to caress her back. She sighed in bliss as he massaged her sensitive skin. "You are so good at that." She said breathlessly as she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her mouth onto his.

Jacob smiled into the kiss as he felt her breasts press against his bare chest. Tendrils of her long hair tickled his face as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and tangling it with hers. Bella was still crouched over him. His fingers sent heat trails along her spine until they reached the curve of her ass. He gripped it tightly making her topple on him completely. Bella giggled as her mouth left his and she rolled to the side. Jacob rolled with her so he was on top. He grinned as he crawled down her lithe body until he reached her breasts. He latched onto one nipple, pulling it taut in his mouth. Bella gasped at the pleasant sensation and fisted her hand in his hair as he continued to lave her breast with his tongue.

Bella's cell went off interrupting their fun. She heard Jacob growl as she reluctantly tugged on his hair so he released her breast. It left his mouth with a slight pop. "What?" Bella snapped as she answered the call.

"Bells, what's the matter?" It was Charlie.

Bella motioned for Jacob to stop what he was doing as his lips travelled further down her body, sucking and licking her skin as he did so. He was driving her crazy. There was no way she could answer her dad in a coherent manner if he kept doing that. She gave him a warning look and he sighed heavily as he rolled onto his back, putting one arm over his face as he tried to calm himself down.

"What's wrong, dad?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"You sound weird, kiddo. Have you been running or something?" Charlie enquired anxiously.

"No. Why are you calling?" Bella didn't mean to sound so blunt but she was having trouble regaining control of her emotions.

"I'm worried about Sam. Has he been in contact with you? I haven't been able to get a hold of him. He's not answering his cell and none of the others seem to know where he is." Charlie replied worriedly.

Bella glanced at Jacob. He had tensed up at the mention of Sam. Bella put a calming hand on his chest. She hadn't heard from Sam since they had arrived. She had assumed he had been taking his turn on patrol like the other members of the pack when they weren't checking in with Jacob. "I haven't spoken to him."

"I'm really concerned. The last time I saw him was just before you left to stay at the Cullen place. He seemed really upset and angry about something. What happened between Sam and Jake when I asked Jake to go and stop Seth? I've asked Seth but he won't tell me anything. He's too busy trying to act as mediator between Leah and her parents." Charlie sighed heavily. "I think hearing about her miscarriage has really affected him. I know he hides his feelings a lot but it does no good to bottle them up."

Bella ran a hand through her hair and shook it out to get rid of the tangles. She slid off the bed and and fumbled around for her clothes one handed while she continued to hold her cell in the other. Jacob stayed sprawled on the bed, his eyes staring fixedly at the canopy above. Bella was in the dark about what had gone down between Jacob and Sam, and had been too afraid to ask. By the angry expression on Jacob's face it was obviously not good.

"Dad, I'm sure Sam will turn up when he's ready. He's a man now not a little kid." Bella tugged on her jeans while she rested the cell in the crook of her neck.

"Maybe so, but he's like a son to me, Bells." Charlie confessed quietly.

"I know." Bella softened her tone. "He's like you when in crisis. He wants to be by himself to lick his wounds. He'll show himself when he's ready."

"I suppose so." Charlie conceded. "But I would feel better if you could try calling him. I know he could do with a friendly ear right now. I know he'll respond if he sees it's you. He always does."

Bella watched as Jacob shot up from the bed and strode off angrily toward the en-suite. She heard the door slam and sighed. He was pissed. But she couldn't ignore a direct request from her father. She owed him to at least try. "Alright."

"Thanks, kiddo." Charlie said in relief. "I'm heading over to the Clearwater's now. I want to check in on Harry. He's not been coping with this whole Leah situation very well, and Sue isn't helping very much."

"Poor Leah." Bella shook her head in disbelief that Harry and especially Sue were still being so hard hearted against their daughter. They should at least try and hear Leah's side of the story. It seemed that only Seth was on her side. "You take care of yourself, dad."

"I will." Charlie paused for a moment. "I know that Jake is under a lot of strain with Sarah and everything, but do you think he could send someone to check on Billy. Maybe Embry if he can't himself. I haven't heard from him either. He's been sleeping on people's floors since Tiffani threw him out. I would have let him stay at ours but with you and Sam here it would have made things awkward."

"You're too good to him." Bella pointed out. "I'll ask Jake but don't hold your breath that he'll be interested."

"I know." Charlie replied wearily. "I just thought I'd ask. Keep me updated on Sarah and everything. I'll see you later."

"Bye, dad." Bella ended the call and perched on the edge of the bed. She could hear the shower running. Despite the noise of the running water she knew that Jacob would have heard the whole conversation. Once again real life had intruded on their peaceful interlude and she was thrust in the middle of it.

* * *

Rebecca looked like the cat that had got the cream as she sat opposite Bella at the kitchen table. She poured herself a glass of fresh orange juice and took a huge gulp, smacking her lips together at the fruity taste. Jacob was spending time with his mother while Jared had gone to check on his brothers and take his turn on patrol. "I could get used to this."

"To what." Bella was barely listening. Her head was aching with worry, about upsetting Jacob because of Charlie's call, about whether Sam was really alright and concern over Sarah's wellbeing. Rosalie had done an amazing job of tending to the older woman. She was off hunting now with Esme and Edward, but had promised after she had refuelled she would watch Sarah again to continue to give them all respite. Bella was intensely grateful to her for this generous offer.

"To this opulence." Rebecca gestured around the state of the art kitchen. "Wouldn't it be great to live somewhere like this permanently? We'd never have to worry about money, we could afford expensive holidays. We could take my mom somewhere peaceful to recuperate. Just imagine if we were as wealthy as the Cullen's."

"Money doesn't buy happiness." Bella said, frowning.

"But it helps." Rebecca poured some cereal into a bowl. "I am sick of having to worry about where the next lot of money is coming from. My part time job at the store doesn't bring in much. Jared will never be able to get the career he wanted because he's tied to the land like Jacob. All our opportunities are so limited."

"Our opportunities are not limited, Becks. They're there. We've just got to find them. And I tell you something. I bet the Cullen's would trade all their money in a heartbeat if they could have their lives back. None of them are ever going to have a family of their own, think about that before you go lusting after their wealth. You've got something much more precious." Bella said heatedly. She hoped that Jacob wasn't listening to this conversation; it would upset him hearing Rebecca talking like this.

"What's bit you on the ass?" Rebecca questioned in annoyance. "I was just saying."

"Just remember the grass isn't always greener on the other side. Just count yourself lucky that you're alive, healthy and surrounded by people that love you." Bella reminded her.

"Alright." Rebecca rolled her eyes, getting bored with Bella's preachy attitude. The two girls continued eating the rest of their breakfast in silence.

* * *

While Rebecca went to join her brother for a while to keep watch over Sarah, Bella took the opportunity to call Sam. She stepped outside to get some privacy and made the call. It rang a few times before going straight through to voice mail.

"Hey, it's me." Bella said as she left a message. "Um…dad's been trying to call you. He's worried…um…I'm worried. Just call dad okay. Bye."

Bella shoved her cell in the back pocket of her jeans and breathed deeply. A fresh breeze was blowing and it lifted her hair away from her hot skin. She decided to sit on the porch steps for a while and enjoy the fresh air. It gave her time to think. She hoped that they would hear from Carlisle soon. He had promised them an answer after forty eight hours and that time would soon be up. Bella rested her elbows on her knees as she propped her chin in her hands. She gazed at the encroaching forest. Birds wheeled above the tall trees, cawing as they swooped gracefully in the air. The branches of the trees swayed in the stiff breeze. Above her the clouds scooted across the horizon. It would rain soon; Bella was used to the signs.

Her cell buzzed in her pocket, making her jerk in surprise. Someone had sent a message. Bella pulled out her phone to check who it was from. Her eyes widened when she saw Sam's name pop up. That was quick. _I'm here_ was all it said. "What the hell does that mean?" She said aloud as she stared down at the puzzling message.

"It means I'm right here." Sam's deep voice startled Bella making her drop her cell. It clattered down the stone steps. Sam caught it as it reached the bottom. He jogged up the steps and passed it to her as he sat down close beside her.

"Why haven't you answered my dad's calls?" Bella snapped as she tried to recover her composure.

"I needed space." Sam looked at her so intently she was forced to avert her gaze.

"That's not good enough." Bella distracted herself by shoving her cell back in her pocket.

"I will call him soon." Sam was quiet for a moment as he continued to look at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Did Jake tell you what went down between us?" He asked eventually.

"No." Bella said thickly.

A bitter smile crossed Sam's face at this admission. "He threatened to banish me from the pack and La Push. What kind of person does that?"

Bella's brow furrowed as she finally met Sam's hurt gaze. "Jake wouldn't have done that lightly. You must have provoked him."

Sam kept his eyes trained on hers until he saw her skin flush red. "You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." Sam stood up again and stretched. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Bella said sullenly.

"I need you to set up a meeting with Leah."

"Why?" He had taken her completely by surprise with this request.

"There are things I never got the chance to say." Sam shrugged. "I am tired of being painted as the bad guy when I'm not."

"No one said you were." Bella stood up too. "But you hurt Leah badly."

"Will you set up the meeting or not? I've tried to contact her but it's impossible with her brother acting like a guard dog. I don't want to cause trouble, Bella." Sam's face showed his hurt and Bella could hear the underlying angish in his voice. He never hid his true emotions in front of her.

"I'll ask but that's all I can do. If she says no, you're gonna have to accept it." Bella saw the tension leave his body and he smiled tenderly at her.

"Thank you."

"You should go. I need to get back inside." Bella was worried about Jacob coming out and catching them, even though their meeting was entirely innocent. She didn't want them fighting again.

Sam nodded as he looked at her longingly for a few seconds before he reluctantly left.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	70. Chapter 70

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews.**_

 **Part Seventy-An Old Friend Returns**

Jacob smelt Sam as soon as Bella walked into the room. He saw the anxious look in her eyes and the tense set of her shoulders. Anger flared inside but he made sure not to show it. Rebecca was sitting next to him while they kept watch over Sarah. He didn't want his sister to witness his anger. He couldn't believe that Sam had the audacity to show up at the Cullen's mansion after he had specifically ordered him to keep his distance.

"Becks, can you get me a drink?" Jacob asked as a way to get her out of the room so he and Bella could have some privacy.

Rebecca wasn't fooled; she immediately picked up on the tension. She remained silent though as she quickly scooted out of the room, giving Bella a concerned glance as she passed. Bella tried to keep her nerves at bay as she took Rebecca's vacated chair and faced Jacob. "I've seen Sam."

"I know." Jacob ground out. "I thought you were just going to call him."

"I did…it turns out he was nearby." Bella replied cautiously.

"How convenient." Jacob drawled sarcastically.

"Jake, please." Bella begged. She reached out to take his hand but he was too angry to let her touch him right now. He knew it wasn't really her fault. Sam was taking advantage of her compassionate nature. He was regretting not pounding Uley now. He had to fight the urge not to run from the house and chase the older guy down. Bella's hand dropped to her lap as she hung her head in defeat. "He told me you threatened to ban him from the pack and La Push. Is that true?" She asked quietly.

Jacob shook his head in disbelief. Trust Uley to pick out that part and leave the rest of what happened conveniently out of the picture. "He gave me no choice but to make a stand. He was being a selfish ass."

Bella didn't respond straight away. She looked at Sarah lying in the huge king size bed. She seemed so small. Her long black hair was like a fan around her head and stood out in stark relief against the white sheets and pillows. She was attached to a drip which was feeding her vital nutrients. Her skin had a waxy sheen to it. "I don't want to make things harder for you, Jake. My dad asked me to call Sam as he was worried."

"I'm not angry at you, Bella." Jacob replied testily.

"You sound angry."

"Uley keeps crossing a line and you…." Jacob hesitated a second before continuing. He watched her carefully as she raised her eyes to meet his. "And you keep letting him."

Bella stiffened as she stared at him in shock. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing." Jacob tore his eyes away from hers and gazed at his mother instead.

Bella's hands clenched in her lap as she felt hurt wash over her. Of course she knew what he really meant. He might not verbalise it but he was essentially accusing of her encouraging Sam's advances. She stood up abruptly, making her chair scrape along the expensive wooden flooring. Jacob turned to look at her again, his expression puzzled. "Where are you going?"

"I need some space from you. I have some calls to make." Bella said curtly. She didn't bother to await his reply; instead she flounced out of the room, leaving Jacob staring after her.

* * *

Leah was stunned when Bella called and passed along Sam's message. She had been having an extremely hard time trying to reconnect with her parents. Already she'd had two huge rows with her mother resulting in a tense standoff between the two women. As for her father, Harry, he kept getting overly emotional, and rather than letting her speak, he would go off on a tangent, wallowing in self-pity and blaming himself for everything. Her only supporter had been her brother. Without Seth championing her cause, Leah would have walked out of the house by now and returned to the Cullen's. She was trying to heal the rift with her parents for his sake. So she was surprised and none too pleased to hear that the man who had broken her heart wanted a meeting, probably to absolve his own guilt.

"Just tell him to fuck off, Bella." Leah said harshly.

Bella sighed. She had more or less expected this reaction. "If that's what you want, although it may do you good to get some things off your chest if you did agree to meet him face to face." She suggested wearily.

"Yeah, like our last meeting went so well." Leah sneered. "Why do you keep defending him, Bella? I know he lives in the same house and you're close, but still, you know what he did to me. He treated me like shit. But here you are, still supporting him."

"He is like a son to my father." Bella pointed out. "So that makes him part of my family. You would defend Seth even if you didn't always agree with his actions."

Leah's eyes narrowed as she clutched the phone in a tight grip. Something wasn't adding up here. She tried to remember her meeting with Sam, she had been so angry after their brief conversation that she hadn't really thought about it until now. But she recalled the way he had seemed to look right through her to Bella, who had been standing behind her at the time. It all fell into place so quickly that Leah felt like she had suffered a case of whiplash. Even before she had run away, when she had blindly been pursuing Sam due to her infatuation with him, she had secretly suspected someone else was commanding his attention. How had she not seen it?

"It's you." She choked out. "He's in love with you."

"Leah." Bella said nervously.

"You bitch." Leah spat. "All those times I spilled my heart out to you and all the time you knew that he had a thing for you."

"It wasn't like that." Bella began to panic. She couldn't believe this phone call had gone south so quickly. "I didn't know. Not for a long time. It was way after you left when he told me."

"So the day I came back and you made me speak to him, you knew that I was wasting my time. Was it deliberate? Did you get a kick out of seeing me hurt? Is Jacob's adoration not enough to fulfil your inflated ego? You want Sam running after you too." Leah was filled with rage. The quick temper she had inherited from her mother burst forth and she continued to rant as the more Bella tried to defend herself, the angrier she became.

It wasn't long before Bella felt her own anger rising. Leah sounded just like her mother, Sue, when she had accused her of something similar years ago. Like mother, like daughter. "Take a long look at yourself, Leah Clearwater." She yelled as she finally lashed out. "Right now you sound just as much of a bitter harpy as your damn mother."

Bella ended the call before Leah could respond. She was panting heavily. She couldn't believe what Leah had accused her of. First Jacob implied that she was toying with Sam's affections because she got a kick out of it, and now Leah was essentially accusing her of the same thing, albeit in a much more vitriolic manner.

"Bella." Rebecca whispered her name as she hovered in the doorway leading into the Cullen's mansion. She had been alerted by Bella's raised voice. "What happened?"

Bella's hand shook as she shoved her cell in the back pocket of her jeans. She couldn't stop the frustrated tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know, Becks." Bella said in despair. "I don't know anything anymore."

Rebecca approached Bella and cupped her face in her hands. Bella's lips wobbled as she looked into Rebecca's sympathetic eyes. In that moment she looked so much like her brother, it took her breath away. "Talk to me."

"Do you think that I encourage Sam's attention on purpose?" Bella felt her traitorous tears begin to spill down her cheeks.

Rebecca shook her head. "No, not purposely."

"But?"

"But unknowingly, yes." Rebecca hushed Bella when she began to protest. "I am not accusing you of anything, Bella. I am just saying you are such a compassionate person that sometimes you let others take advantage. You hate hurting people or upsetting them. Remember that slap you gave me years ago when I was acting like a bully."

Bella sniffed a few times as she nodded dumbly.

"It took a long time before you finally put me in my place. You care for Sam, of course you do. He is practically your brother. But you have to learn to set proper boundaries. You have to make him truly understand his role in your life. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I've screwed up." Bella moaned as she rested her head on Rebecca's shoulder so she could hide her face from the older girl.

Rebecca laughed throatily as she stroked Bella's hair affectionately. "Welcome to my world, sister."

* * *

Bella slipped back into Sarah's room. Jacob raised his head and looked her way as she came inside. He was wearing an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Bells." He held out his hand toward her.

Bella rushed to his side and clasped his hand in both of hers. "No, I'm sorry. I've been blind."

"No, it's me. I let my jealousy get the better of me." Jacob protested.

"Let's agree to disagree." Bella smiled at him tenderly.

"Maybe that's best." Jacob agreed as he pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"How's your mom?" Bella asked as she rested her head on his broad shoulder. His warmth was soothing and she felt all her tension beginning to ease now that they had made up.

"The same." Jacob felt his weariness creeping up on him again. The weeks of worry and fear were weighing him down. Time seemed to be creeping so slowly. Forty eight hours felt more like forty eight years.

"We'll get through this." Bella vowed as she snuggled closer to Jacob.

Jacob pressed a kiss into Bella's hair as he looked in anguish at his mother.

* * *

Outside an expensive black Mercedes drove down the long, winding driveway. Carlisle Cullen had returned, but he wasn't alone. He turned to the soberly dressed man sitting beside him in the passenger seat. "Will this work?" He asked in concern as he looked at the vial full of clear liquid resting in his companion's hands.

"Trust me, Carlisle. It is the only solution." His companion said drily.

Carlisle sighed as he glanced toward the opulent mansion. "This will be a shock for them. They all think that you passed long ago. I am concerned how the young wolves will cope, and you of course, old friend."

"They are my people, Carlisle. I have been away from my home for too long." Ephraim nodded curtly at Carlisle before his thoughts strayed to the occupants of the house who were waiting inside for the cure he held in his hands.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	71. Chapter 71

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Seventy One-Alpha Black**

Jacob knew something wasn't quite right. He couldn't quite explain it. Some kind of instinctual sixth sense alerted his spirit wolf that something odd was happening. His inner wolf didn't feel threatened, but more awed, as if it was somehow in the presence of greatness. Jacob didn't mention any of this to Bella, but she picked up on his tension anyway. She sat astride his lap, her hands resting on his shoulders as she studied his pensive expression.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Jake, come on." Bella arched her eyebrows at his denial. It was obvious he was feeling edgy about something.

"You know me too well." Jacob tried to smile as he slid his hands to her hips and pulled her closer. "I've just got a weird feeling that's all." His dark eyes wandered over to his mother. Sarah still looked the same; she was no better or worse than she had been. "I'm probably just feeling tired."

Bella massaged his shoulders. "You sure that's all it is."

"It has to be."

Suddenly the bedroom door was flung wide as Rebecca ran breathlessly into the room. She leaned against the door as she put a hand over her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. "Carlisle is back. I've just seen the Mercedes pull up."

Jacob was instantly all business. He gently lifted Bella off his lap so he could stand. "I'll go meet him. You two stay with mom." He felt Bella squeeze his hand, a hopeful smile adorning her beautiful face as she watched him leave. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before he hurried out of Sarah's room so he could meet Carlisle.

* * *

"His wolf senses me. I can feel it calling." Ephraim said gravely as he walked slowly toward the front porch. Carlisle walked beside him, his normally smooth brow furrowed with concern. Ephraim saw his dour look and smiled grimly. "Come now, old friend, why the long face?"

Carlisle sighed as he took the vial from his companion's hands and deposited it safely into a secret compartment of the medical bag he was carrying. "Are you sure it's wise to reveal yourself like this? I could have easily administered the cure."

"You worry too much, Carlisle." Ephraim replied dismissively. "I can handle myself."

"It's not you I'm worried about." Carlisle pointed out. "It's the young Alpha and the rest of the wolves I am concerned about. Seeing a supposedly dead ancestor suddenly stepping out from the past will be a shock to their system. I have already explained how fractured the pack is right now, and that is from my own personal observations and things that my son, Edward, picked up from the young Alpha's mind."

"Edward! I hope he has his bloodlust under control." Ephraim said with distaste. He had always distrusted Edward Cullen, partially because of his ability to pick through people's heads at will, invading their privacy, but because he had a tentative hold on his addiction to human blood at best.

"I would not hide something like that from you, Ephraim." Carlisle snapped irritably.

"I know." Ephraim conceded. "Don't worry about the young pack. It is painfully obvious that they need my guidance, now more than ever with the upcoming threat to our lands."

"Are you going to tell them straight away?" Carlisle asked with interest.

"When I have whipped them into shape I will." Ephraim turned his attention to the front porch. He sensed that the young Alpha, his direct descendant, had acted on his intuitive feelings and was now coming to meet him, even though he was probably puzzled about why he was feeling so uneasy. Ephraim braced himself for the confrontation. He exchanged a grim look with Carlisle before both men began to climb the porch steps together.

* * *

Jacob's hand paused on the door handle. He had been intent on opening it, but something was stopping him. He held his breath as he listened carefully. He couldn't hear Carlisle, although he could smell his approach, but what had thrown him was the sound of a strongly beating heart. Carlisle wasn't alone. He had a human accompanying him; at least he was part human. Dread washed over Jacob as he smelt a scent familiar to his own. He frowned as he sniffed the air tentatively. He tried to work out whether he was mistaking one of his brother's scents and thinking it was a stranger, but no, the aroma was not one he recognised. How could that be? His wolf was baying inside his head, trying to force him to phase right there in the hallway. Like before though, his spirit wolf wasn't signalling danger, instead it wanted him to bow down in reverence to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"No fucking way." Jacob growled as he tried to control his inner wolf. It had been a long time since he had been unable to dominate his wolf. It was as if it was falling under the influence of a power greater than his own and that scared him. Fine tremors made his hands shake and he closed his eyes as he engaged in a silent battle of wills with his russet counterpart.

Jacob's fingers clutched the door handle and he slowly opened the heavy wooden door. It creaked slightly as the daylight spilled into the marbled hallway. It made him squint for a second as his eyes tried to get used to the bright light. At first he thought he was hallucinating. He recognised Carlisle on the left. The vamp doctor looked unchanged as always. He stood on the front porch, his face showing a deep sympathy before his golden eyes flicked to the man standing on his right. Jacob's gaze followed Carlisle's. The first thought that entered his head was that Billy had paid an unwelcome visit. The man's features looked a lot like his father's, except the nose was slightly narrower, and the dark eyes had none of the deep wrinkles that splayed out from the corners. No this man was younger, way younger. Jacob swallowed thickly as he took in the man's tall, muscular stature. He was Jacob's height, give an inch or two, but he was much stockier. His muscles bunched with each slight movement. His long, black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. Jacob let out a long held breath as he recognised a power equal to his own. His wolf howled in his head as he greeted its master. This man held sway over Jacob's wolf and Jacob himself. He was the master, he was the true leader and Jacob knew that if he wanted he could command dominance over him and force him to submit to his will.

"That is not going to happen, Jacob Black." The man said in deep husky tones. It was as if he was reading Jacob's mind. "You know who I am." He continued boldly. His gaze never wavered as he stared deeply into Jacob's eyes; it was as if he could see into his very soul.

"You're supposed to be dead." Jacob ground out. He tried to keep his eyes directed on the strong Alpha male in front of him. It would be a form of submission if he averted his eyes as his wolf was trying to force him to do.

"But I am not." Ephraim witnessed the fight going on behind Jacob's eyes. It reminded him of his younger self, the fear, the panic, the anxiety about not being able to measure up. The boy was only sixteen, still a kid. Seeing Jacob now, like this, so uncertain and so unsure, only compounded Carlisle's initial observations. Ephraim was now certain that Jacob had been told nothing about his heritage. That he was ignorant about how long he could live if he and his spirit wolf continued to co-exist in the same body. That they could live for an eternity and never age, or die, until the human decided to part ways with the wolf. "Have your elders taught you nothing?" He thundered.

"Ephraim." Carlisle warned him as he saw fire flare in his old friend's eyes.

Ephraim scowled. He forced his anger down and nodded curtly at his old friend. "You administer the cure. Jacob and I will be leaving now."

"Leaving?" Jacob questioned in confusion. "I am not going anywhere."

"You have much to learn my young disciple." Ephraim replied coolly. "Do not worry about your mother. Carlisle has the means to heal her. My Alpha blood will calm hers and force the venom still causing chaos in her blood to dissipate. Now come, we leave now."

"NO!" Jacob growled as he fought a mental battle against the more dominant wolf. Sweat broke out on his tan skin under the strain. For the first time he understood how Sam must have felt when he forced him to comply with his will. This was what was happening to him now.

"You are strong." Ephraim praised him. "That is good to see. It will stand you in good stead. But you have much to learn. NOW COME!"

Jacob couldn't fight it anymore. Ephraim whirled around, leapt to the bottom of the porch steps and phased. In the man's place stood an intimidating wolf, he was taller, broader and much stronger than Jacob's russet counterpart. He growled, the muscles along his flanks bunching as his bushy tail flicked back and forth like an angry cats. The wolf's fur was a deep, rich red, leading to a white patch around the muzzle. His eyes were trained directly on Jacob.

Jacob was still trying to fight but was losing the battle. Ephraim issued another command and he was lost. "Tell Bella…." Jacob looked at Carlisle desperately as he lost control over his speech.

"I will explain as much as I can." Carlisle promised. "Do not fear, Jacob. She will be safe here and so will your mother. Take care and we will see you soon. Ephraim is an exceptional individual. Listen to his wise words and guidance. Good luck."

Jacob tumbled down the steps as he finally gave into his wolf. His human form shimmered bright for a moment before it morphed into his strong, russet toned wolf. He howled loudly as he called out to his pack. In the distance his brothers answered. Ephraim joined in the vocalisation, his howl matched Jacob's. Finally they fell silent as they both looked toward Carlisle, who was watching them with interest from the porch steps. Then Ephraim took off at a fast sprint, and seconds later Jacob followed him until they were both swallowed up by the trees.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading! Nikki**_


	72. Chapter 72

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews.**_

 **Part Seventy Two-Esme and Sarah**

Sarah sat upright in the bed with Bella's help and held the glass of water limply in her hands as she sipped it through a straw. It had been two days since Carlisle had administered the cure and she was making a slow recovery. Her fever had gone down and her body had regained a more normal temperature. However the whole experience had left her feeling weak and fragile. "Thank you, Bella." Sarah mustered up a tired smile as she passed the glass back to Bella, who then helped her to lean back on her heaped up pillows. "Is there still no word from Jake?"

Bella's face paled as she shook her head. Jacob had been gone for three days now, along with the rest of the pack. Carlisle had told her a little of what had happened but he refused to divulge much more than basic information. He told her and Rebecca that it wasn't his place. He assured them that when the pack and Ephraim returned then all their questions would be answered. Sarah saw the anxious frown crossing Bella's face and she sighed. She was still having trouble wrapping her head around the fact that Ephraim was alive and well. It was physically impossible and she couldn't understand how he had survived for so long. Carlisle had admitted that Ephraim still had the looks of a young man in his prime, rather like Carlisle himself, but he wouldn't be drawn on how this was even possible.

"I know you miss him." Sarah said gently as she reached out toward the younger girl. Bella took Sarah's proffered hands and held them carefully in hers. "But even though Ephraim's return has been a shock to the system, in a way I'm glad that he has."

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"Jake and the others need guidance. They have been doing their best, but even during the worst of my illness I saw the toll it was taking on my son as he tried to keep everything together." Sarah sighed wearily. "Billy has been no help and the others have only been drip feeding the pack bits of information. You know yourself what unnecessary chaos has been caused by it." Sarah grimaced as she remembered how badly she had acted toward Bella on occasions when she was fed the wrong information. "I wish now that things had been handled differently."

"That doesn't matter." Bella said gently.

"Yes, it does. I accused you of all sorts of things, especially betraying my son with Samuel Uley. Now I can see more clearly I feel ashamed for letting Sue's penchant for gossip get the better of me. I could blame my illness but that would just be an excuse. I am so very sorry, Bella." Sarah apologised with tears in her eyes.

"Apology accepted." Bella could feel her own tears forming in her eyes. She really wanted to change the tone of this conversation; she was feeling depressed enough without Jacob by her side. Instead she tried to distract Sarah. "Do you feel up to having a visitor? Esme Cullen would love to see you."

"She's the one who tried to save my life." Sarah said slowly. Her tears began to spill down her cheeks. She had often lamented the fact that she couldn't thank the female vampire who had risked her own wellbeing to try and save her life. It was only now that they were all truly aware of what a huge sacrifice Esme had made at the time. "Yes, I would like to thank her personally."

"I'll go get her then." Bella released Sarah's hands and fluffed up her pillows so the older woman was more comfortable. "I'll be back in a moment."

As Bella turned to leave, Sarah stopped her. "Bella, I'm so glad that you and my son found each other." She whispered.

"Me too." Bella's smile faltered as she finally left the room to seek Esme.

* * *

Sarah was blinded by Esme's beauty. Bella hadn't exaggerated when she had described Esme to her. She suddenly felt old and weary looking in the female vampire's presence and had difficulty in expressing what she wanted to say. Esme seemed to understand Sarah's dilemma. She had witnessed Leah acting the same way when she had first come to live with them. It took her a while to get used to the otherworldly beauty of the vampires, but after a while Leah had said that she got used to it and saw beyond their glittering façade and saw the people inside. This statement had really endeared Leah to the Cullen's, her words made them feel more human.

"It is good to see you looking so well. We have all been worried. I thought of you often over the years." Esme said kindly.

"And I you." Sarah replied nervously as she fiddled with her lank hair. It really needed washing and she felt ashamed of her physical appearance.

Esme noticed her discomfiture and reached out to touch Sarah's hair reverently. "I envy your hair and your beautiful tan skin. I tire of looking so anaemic all the time. Do you know I tried to spray tan myself once." Esme revealed with a hint of humour in her tone.

"You did?" Sarah questioned. Esme's surprising revelation made her nervousness disappear.

"It was a disaster." Esme confided. "My skin is tough and rather like cold marble. The tanning spray just rolled off my skin and left dirty looking streaks behind. As much as I tried I couldn't get it off. I had to hide myself away for over a month before the darn thing began to fade. I can tell you I was the butt of the other's jokes for a long time afterwards."

Sarah let out a little laugh and she put her hand over her mouth, worrying that Esme would be offended. But when she dared to glance at the other woman she saw a twinkle in Esme's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

"I wanted you to." Esme assure her. She fell silent for a moment as an idea occurred to her. "Sarah, how do you feel about getting up for a while? I have booked a makeover team to come to the house to give everyone some girl time. I thought it would prove a good distraction for Bella and Rebecca. Rosalie is already setting things up. Would you care to join us?"

Sarah patted her greasy hair into place. The thought of having her hair freshly washed and pampering herself a little after weeks spent in bed was so tempting. "Yes, I would like that." She finally agreed.

"Good. I was hoping you would say yes." Esme replied with a pleased smile.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Paul Lahote complained as all the blood began to rush to his head. He was trying to form a complicated yoga pose called the One Handed Tree Pose. He had never felt so ridiculous in his life. He heard his brothers snickering as they all sat around the open campfire. Paul wobbled as he began to lose his balance. Being upside down for so long was making him feel faint. It was hard maintaining his equilibrium with one hand splayed on the ground as his left arm took all the strain from his bodyweight. The muscles along his arm quivered as his long legs scissored in the air. "This is not fucking funny."

Jacob snorted with amusement as he watched Lahote struggle to maintain his insane pose. He knew that Ephraim had deliberately ordered him to do a full yoga workout as punishment for losing his temper so often. Yoga was supposed to calm the mind and get the person to remain focused. On their trip Paul had already lost his cool three times, over stupid things. The pack was used to his quick temper, and usually ignored him. But Ephraim wouldn't put up with it. He said it interfered with the cohesiveness of the pack, and if they were in a real fight than casualties could occur because of one loose cannon.

"How long do I have to do this?" Paul huffed irritably.

"Until you have managed to gain the focus you need." Ephraim said calmly as he hid an amused smile.

Embry reached out with a long stick and gently tickled Pau's underarm. Lahote cried out as he lost his balance and fell heavily to the ground. "You ass, Call." He cursed as he quickly regained his footing and tried to chase his tormenter. But he found that he couldn't move. Ephraim's Alpha order remained firmly in place. He muttered under his breath as his wolf forced him to stay in place and continue to pose. This time he did the head to foot pose where his long body curled in on itself. He pulled a sulky face as the others collapsed with laughter when they saw his dirty toes touching his nose as he bent his body over.

Ephraim watched the packs interactions with a keen eye. He had deliberately taken them all away from their normal stomping grounds so he could observe each wolf individually and assess their strengths and weaknesses. With Lahote it was obvious. His quick temper was holding him back. He needed to learn control and focus. Seth was another easy one to read. He had such a kind heart, but sometimes this led him to make poor decisions as his brothers took advantage. He often got the short end of the stick because of it. Ephraim wanted him to man up a bit and stand up to his brothers. While he was discreetly watching the others he bit down into the cooked leg of the deer he was eating. That was another thing that had surprised him. The young wolves had hopeless survival skills. In their wolf forms the pack could actually hunt and kill prey if they needed to, but in their human forms they seemed unable to perform the most basic skills. Ephraim knew times had changed, but had been discouraged to see that these young people had grown up relying on modern technology too much. If faced with real danger and they and their loved ones were forced to flee into the wild, they would have no chance of finding basic water and hunting and cooking the food.

So on top of watching how the young wolves worked as a pack and as individuals, Ephraim took them far afield so he could teach them all how to hunt and survive in the wild with just the clothes on their backs and weapons which they made themselves from natural materials. He was thankful that they were all fast learners. Jacob especially impressed him with how quickly he mastered any new skills. Ephraim was pleased to see the boys adapting to their new environment. They followed his orders without complaint, mostly. There was really only one member who was constantly giving him trouble and that was the oldest, Samuel Uley.

Ephraim turned his full attention to Sam. As always he sat apart from the others. He appeared thoughtful as if he was lost in his own head. It had been very clear upon first meeting him that Sam had a big problem with Jacob, who had taken over the leadership of the pack from him in recent times. Initially Ephraim had thought this was the reason behind their animosity. But he soon learned there was more to it than that. It boiled down to the age old problem of love. Jacob Black and Samuel Uley loved the same girl.

There was more catcalling from the young wolves as they continued to taunt Lahote as he tried another pose. Ephraim laughed along with them as he finally signalled for Paul to relax and take a bite to eat. A relieved smile crossed Paul's face as he hurriedly joined his brothers and snatched a piece of deer meat from Quil's hands. "Let that be a lesson to you." Ephraim called over to Paul.

Paul just saluted him as he wolfed the deer meat down as if his life depended on it. Ephraim shook his head in amusement as he resumed eating himself. He had to admit he was enjoying running with a pack again. He had spent too many years alone in exile. He hadn't yet told the young wolves about his past or why he had suddenly returned to the home of his birth. Since leaving La Push on their hunting expedition there had been silent agreement by them all that no questions were to be asked until Ephraim was ready to tell them his story. Now the time was almost upon him. He felt Jacob's eyes on him and he turned his head to meet the younger man's astute gaze. Ephraim knew that Jacob could sense his dilemma, even though he didn't understand it.

"I need to talk with you alone, young Alpha." Ephraim said in a low voice. "Run with me?"

Jacob nodded. He gulped down the last of his food before following his ancestor further away from the others. On silent agreement they both phased and began to sprint through the forest. While they were gone Sam slipped away on foot and began to make the long journey back to La Push alone.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	73. Chapter 73

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Seventy Three-Fate Worse than Death**

Jacob and Ephraim ran for miles. The light winds ruffled their fur as they weaved their way between the large boles of the trees. Both of them gave themselves over to their wolf as their senses became heightened. Their hearing was sharper, which enabled them to hear the smallest creature moving restlessly amongst the undergrowth. Their eyesight was keener, which meant they could pick out the smallest bugs buzzing around in the air. Jacob had never felt so alive before. He felt really attuned with his surroundings. He couldn't describe the feeling of being at one with nature. He had never allowed his wolf to have complete control before, had in fact been afraid to do so, as if by letting his russet counterpart take over completely, he would somehow lose the man inside. But Ephraim had taught him that was not the case. Jacob was still in control; instead he had mentally taken a step back and allowed his own senses to be enhanced by his wolf.

The two wolves slowed their pace as they came upon a body of water. It was surrounded by some of the tallest trees in the forest. Because the woodland was much denser they were sheltered from the wind. As they broke through the foliage they stopped at the water's edge, bending their heads to the mirrored surface as they slaked their thirst. It was some time before they were both fully satisfied. Ephraim was the first to phase back into his human form, with Jacob following more slowly. Jacob felt the loss of his extra senses as soon as he breathed the air as himself again. The rush he had been enjoying had gone. He could see how letting himself become as wild as the wolf inside could become addictive.

Ephraim sat down in front of the lake and waited for Jacob to join him. It was so quiet and peaceful. The insects buzzed around on the water's surface, occasionally causing a ripple. A few times he noted bubbles drifting to the surface as a fish darted about near the top and then dived back down to the safety of the muddy bottom. "Everything feels so much more alive here, doesn't it?" Ephraim said as he gestured toward the lake.

"Rather like you." Jacob pointed out astutely as he sat next to his new mentor. "I have refrained from asking, but how can you still be alive."

Ephraim's face became grave as he turned to look at his reflection in the mirrored surface of the lake. He took in the few lines that marred his smooth complexion. There was no grey in his hair and he had the build of a man in his prime, yet he was probably older in years than the trees that surrounded this lake. "I was wondering when you would finally ask."

"I sensed you didn't want to divulge much, not in front of all of us." Jacob revealed. Unlike his brothers, he had a closer connection to his ancestor and could read his moods. They had the same blood running through their veins which inextricably linked them.

Ephraim picked at the tall grass and began to peel the long strips apart with his nimble fingers as he began to weave it into the shape of a crown. "There is much your elders have not told you. I am alarmed at the limited knowledge you do have."

"They thought they were acting in our best interests." Jacob replied irritably. "They didn't trust that we could handle the full truth. Instead their decision has caused nothing but chaos and resentment. We all phased so young."

"Yes, and there lies the anomaly. I have never witnessed such a thing." Ephraim finished weaving his grass crown and threw it into the water, causing the smooth surface to ripple outwards, scattering his reflected image to the four winds.

"None of your pack changed young?" Jacob dared to ask.

"No. We were all around sixteen or so." Ephraim sat back, leaning on his elbows as his mind drifted back to his past. It was painful thinking about his own brothers. They had given up their wolves long ago. They wanted a chance at a normal life and he had not stopped them. They had married and wanted to live out their lives next to the women they loved. But for Ephraim it had been a different story, and as he covertly studied the young boy sitting beside him, he worried how Jacob would take the news that he was about to reveal.

"You want to know how it is that I can still be alive." Ephraim couldn't hide the bitterness in his tone. Jacob frowned as he turned to look at the older man. He immediately became tense. Ephraim noticed his reaction and sighed heavily. "What do you know of imprinting, Jacob?"

Jacob recited everything that Old Quil had told him about it. His tension eased and his eyes shone with love as he revealed he had already met his other half. He waxed lyrical about Bella and how much he loved her, which had nothing to do with their special bond. He spoke about her grace and beauty, her deep compassion for others and her ability to calm him when life ground him down. Jacob told Ephraim about the day they first met when they were very young, and that he had known even then that Bella was someone special. He had carried that moment in his heart his whole life and every day he thanked the spirits that Bella had come into his life, she was his inner strength, she grounded him. Without her influence in his life, he wouldn't strive as hard as he did to be a better man.

Ephraim listened to Jacob in silence. The more Jacob spoke about his love for Bella, the heavier his heart became. Finally Jacob stopped speaking, feeling a bit embarrassed that he had gone on so long. "Sorry about that." He apologised.

"Never apologise for loving someone. Your Bella sounds very special indeed." Ephraim sat forward again and looped his strong arms around his legs as he stared out at the water. "I have had five imprints throughout my lifetime, Jacob." He confessed. "But even though I was loyal to them while they lived, I never loved any of them."

Jacob felt a cold shiver run down his spine as Ephraim spoke. His words echoed around Jacob's head. _Five imprints, he hadn't loved any of them while they lived._ "What are you trying to tell me?" He choked out.

Ephraim's dark eyes met Jacob's. His face was full of empathy as he caught the anxious tone behind the younger boy's question. "I was the Alpha, Jacob. My brothers could give up their wolves and live a normal life span as long as I allowed it. But I was not given that same choice. My wolf can never be banished. The Alpha blood runs strong in my veins as it does yours. We are kept alive; we are kept young and strong so we can pass on the gene for future generations. It's the way it always has been. I was never told this fact. It was kept secret from me until I lost my first imprint. I had to watch my brother's die one by one. They all died happy by the sides of the women they had chosen to love, and surrounded by the families they had created. I was never given this grace. Of course I had progeny of my own. My sons grew up to be fine men and my daughters were beautiful and hardy women. I met my second imprint and I had more children. I tried to live with the cards that fate had dealt me. But when my firstborn children began to die and I was forced to remain as I was, I couldn't stomach it anymore. I stayed by my second imprint's side until she too perished, then when my second born children were grown, I left La push for good."

Jacob listened to Ephraim's story in horrified silence. His mind was filled with Bella, and what this meant for both of them. Surely this couldn't be his fate, forced to remain as he was right now, while Bella grew old before his eyes and eventually died. He felt sick inside. He couldn't handle it. This wasn't what he had signed up for. If Bella died then he knew he couldn't go on without her. He didn't want to imprint over and over. He wanted a normal life, that's what he had been fighting for. He wanted to marry Bella, have children, and watch those children grow up and marry themselves, and then watch the cycle carry on with his grandchildren. Jacob wanted to grow old, and when his time was up, he would leave this earth with Bella by his side.

"After my second imprint died and I left La Push, I wandered restlessly around Washington state for a while. My head was a mess. I was so angry. I had never asked for this and raged at the unfairness of it all. My life was empty and so pointless. I met my third imprint two months after I left La Push. I was devastated at being chained once again to a stranger I never would have chosen. She was from the Makah reservation. I stayed loyal to her, but flatly refused to have more children. Unfortunately she was sickly and died two years after we crossed paths. Then fate forced me to wander some more. I won't go into where I went and what happened to me through those dark years as I roamed aimlessly around. I met both my other imprints during this time and as I said remained loyal to them, but when each one passed it took a further toll on me. Then one day I came across Carlisle Cullen again when I travelled to Italy and my life took another turn."

Jacob was barely listening now. His head was reeling. He was finding it hard to accept, that as the Alpha, he was going to be forced to share the same fate as Ephraim. The thought of outliving Bella made him want to curl up and die. It couldn't happen, he wouldn't let it happen. But how was he to prevent it. His dark eyes burned with a frenzied light as he glared at his ancestor and practically growled out his question. "You said you let your brothers banish their wolves and live out normal lives. You could do the same for me. You could release me from this fate."

Ephraim's expression turned dark as he locked eyes with his younger counterpart. He saw the desperation in Jacob's face; he could smell it pouring from the pores of his skin. "There is a reason I came back here now, Jacob. First because there is a new danger threatening our lands and I needed to make sure you were all prepared to face it, and secondly because of you."

"Me." Jacob echoed him dully.

"You are the new Alpha, Jacob." Ephraim stated coolly. "My time is almost at an end. I never understood that I was forced to remain alive until the next true Alpha was born and I could finally relinquish my wolf. I heard your wolf calling to mine. When you took up your birth right and accepted your destiny I finally knew my time had come. I am here to pass on the knowledge that I have accumulated during my lifetime. I am here to pass the torch onto you."

"I don't want it." Jacob said fiercely as he leapt to his feet. "I will not be forced to wander the earth like you did just to keep the gene pool alive until the next pack appears to defend our lands again. That could take centuries. I will not live while Bella and everyone else I love dies. I won't."

Ephraim rose to his feet and stood in front of Jacob. The power play between them was so apparent even the wildlife was affected. The birds began to shriek as they rose up from their roosts and took off wildly into the air. The smooth surface of the lake vibrated, causing ripples. The fish swam agitatedly below the surface while the mammals running along the ground and living in the trees began to move restlessly. Nearby Jacob's brothers felt the charge, like an undercurrent of electricity and were disturbed. One by one they phased into their wolf forms and howled as they called for their leader. Sam paused in his journey back to La Push and stared up at the darkening sky. He noted the odd behaviour of the birds and the strange movement of the animals. Like the other members of the pack he felt the call from his Alpha to join him. Sam growled as his human form shimmered and he morphed into his black wolf. His howls joined his brothers, but unlike them he didn't rush to join his leader, he sprinted for La Push.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	74. Chapter 74

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews on the last chapter. Apparently there were some issues with the story last night. I didn't know about it because I was asleep, LOL ;) Thanks to the readers who kindly PM'd me about it. It seems to be up alright now! Hugs, Nikki :)**_

 **Part Seventy Four-Fight**

Bella felt uneasy. Something was definitely wrong with Jacob, she could feel it. Sarah was resting in her bedroom and Rebecca was keeping her mother company. Carlisle was in his study. He had retreated there after receiving a phone call which seemed to have disturbed him greatly. He had not reappeared since. Esme, Rosalie and Edward had gone on a short hunting expedition. They wouldn't be back for a while. So, for now, Bella was all alone. She wandered from room to room, restlessly picking stray objects up and putting them back down as she tried to fight down the uneasy feeling which seemed to have turned her stomach into knots and made her heart race with anxiety. Jacob and the others had been gone for over a week now, with no sign of their return. A couple of days ago they had all heard some wild howling and loud roaring coming from some distance away. Carlisle had rushed to reassure them all that the pack was fine and that they were all letting off some aggression. It was natural. The others had been reassured by this but Bella remained unsatisfied.

Eventually her restlessness drove her outside. She sat down on the porch steps and stared at the encroaching forest, wishing she could see through the impenetrable scrub and locate Jacob and the others. For a brief second she thought she saw a flash of black weaving amongst the trees, but couldn't be sure. She was so pent up with worry that she had to be imagining that Sam's black wolf was somewhere in the midst of those trees. Bella ran her fingers through her hair as she continued to stare at the same spot where she had seen the brief glimpse of black fur. Her eyes nearly crossed, but she was certain she saw it again. What the hell was going on? Bella was getting impatient. If it was Sam why didn't he reveal himself? Or had things escalated between him and Jacob and Jacob had ordered Sam to keep his distance and not approach. Bella frowned as she decided to take a chance and investigate.

Warily she approached the trees, their long branches overhanging the gravel driveway made her think of spiders legs coming out to capture her. She shivered slightly as she tried to calm her overactive imagination and slipped into the darkened forest. She peered around, waiting until her eyes adjusted to the gloom. Before she could collect herself she felt something soft brush against her side. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself emitting a surprised scream when she noticed the shadowy outline of her black wolf as he began to nuzzle the top of her hair gently.

"What are you playing at Sam?" Bella chastised the wolf as she pushed his muzzle away and took a step back. "Why are you here and where are Jake and the others?"

The black wolf huffed irritably, obviously irked that their reunion was far from pleasant. His large eyes studied her for a long moment before he retreated further into the darkness before finally remerging in his human form. "Nice to see you too." Sam said sullenly.

"Why are you alone?" Bella demanded as she recalled Rebecca's advice and tried to harden her heart a little. She couldn't let herself feel compassion for Sam; he would only use it against her.

"I came back to check on you." Sam retorted angrily as he stared her down. "Unlike Jake I worry about your welfare."

"That's a low blow, Sam, even for you. Jake isn't here because he can't be, not because he doesn't want to. Stop trying to drive a wedge between us. It won't work." Bella scowled as Sam just smirked at her.

"You look cute when you're angry." Sam reached out and ran a finger lightly over her furrowed brow. Bella slapped his hand away and his mirth disappeared.

"Sam, what the hell is going on with you?" Bella hissed. "Do you think this is some kind of game? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Sam locked eyes with her as the tension ratcheted up between them. He could hear Bella's heart pounding in her chest and her beautiful brown eyes were as hard as steel. When he saw her open her mouth to continue speaking he shook his head at her and began to retreat. "I need to go. I only came back to check on you." He said defensively.

"Sam, you need to lis…." Bella sighed in exasperation as he ignored her and disappeared back into the trees before she could say anymore. She knew he had guessed what she was about to say and he had run before she could verbalise it aloud because he just didn't want to hear it. Bella had never felt so frustrated in her life. There was nothing she could do. She could hardy chase him down and force him to listen. It would have to wait. She had other worries. Bella marched back into the light. As her boots crunched on the gravel driveway she breathed in the fresher air. A light wind picked her hair up from her neck and cooled her feverish skin. The uneasy feeling that was making her so antsy was still there. "Where are you, Jake?" She muttered under her breath. "I need you to come home."

* * *

"Again!" Ephraim commanded as he braced himself for impact.

The russet wolf emitted a low rumbling growl as he circled his dark red counterpart. The two wolves snarled at each other before the russet one lunged, his huge jaws snapping as he tried to go for the other's throat. The red wolf swung around, and at the last moment, managed to avoid the other's swift attack.

"Not good enough." Ephraim's voice thundered through Jacob's mind. The other wolves milled about agitatedly as they watched the two leaders fight each other. "Again!"

The russet wolf launched another attack. This time he managed to get a tentative hold on the red wolf's scruff and he used his great weight to force the other wolf down. The red wolf snapped wildly with his sharp teeth as he forcibly shook the younger wolf off. He retreated, his keen eyes continuing to watch the other's every move. "Better, much better. Focus your anger. Do not let it rule you; use it to aid in your attack instead. That's enough for today." Ephraim ordered as his wolf shimmered and he phased back to his human form.

Jacob did the same. He quickly pulled on his shorts and ran a hand over his sweaty brow. Ephraim was a formidable opponent. He had defeated all the others very easily, but Jacob was glad to at least have got a hit in. But perhaps that was because of his underlying anger at the situation he now found himself in. He tried to push his resentment to one side. Now was not the time to stew on what his future held. He didn't even want to think about it. Ephraim had to be wrong. What affected the older man would not affect him. Their situations had been completely different. Jacob had to hold onto this faint hope; otherwise he didn't think he would be able to cope. He was longing for all the training exercises to be over so he could return to see Bella. He was missing her badly. It felt like his heart was in stasis when he was away from her for too long. It physically hurt. Jacob noticed Ephraim staring at him with a deep frown, and wondered whether his ancestor could actually read his mind, even though he was now in his human form.

He was interrupted from his dark thoughts when he heard his brothers begin to growl. He glanced behind him for the source of their sudden tension, and his eyes narrowed as he watched Sam's black wolf slink in amongst the others as he re-joined the pack after going AWOL for two days. When it was noticed that Sam was missing, Jacob had wanted to track him down but Ephraim had advised against it. He told Jacob that Sam would soon return and that would be the time to deal with his desertion. Jacob felt his anger and resentment boil over as the black wolf turned to look his way warily. The whole pack had gone silent as they felt the tension between the two males crackle in the air. Ephraim crossed his arms across his expansive chest and studied Jacob and Sam astutely.

Like a gun going off, Jacob suddenly phased back to his wolf form and roared his defiance at Sam Uley. Without warning he launched himself at his rival, and using all the new moves that Ephraim had taught him, he began to pound the black wolf into the ground.

* * *

When Bella next came across Carlisle she was shocked at the grave expression on his face. The others had not yet returned, and Rebecca was still in Sarah's bedroom, keeping her company while she rested. Bella's anxiety went into overdrive as he cautiously approached the head of the Cullen clan to ask him what was ailing him. Carlisle heard her coming and gestured for her to take a seat opposite him. There was no hiding that he had received troubling news.

"I was hoping to give you a few more days grace my dear." Carlisle said regretfully as he took a seat opposite Bella. "But today I received a call from Alice. You have heard us mention her before, haven't you?"

"She's a sightseer." Bella replied. "Has she seen something? Is it to do with Jake and the others?" She splayed her fingers over her heart as it began to race for the third time that day with fear.

"Alice cannot see the wolves. Her gift is subjective precognition. That means that she can see into the future, but what she sees is based on decisions being made; thus she must wait for a decision to be firmly rooted in the mind, or acted upon, before she can see the end result." Carlisle explained. "Her talent is limited to humans and vampires as she has been both; she cannot see the futures of werewolves or hybrid vampires."

"Oh." Bella felt crestfallen. She had been longing for news about Jacob and the others.

Carlisle leaned forward in his seat and looked at Bella sympathetically. "I know that you miss Jacob intensely. I cannot imagine how hard that must be for you. I can assure you as of right now he is fine. Ephraim will be taking good care of him and his brothers."

"Then what's wrong?" Bella questioned worriedly. "Why do you look so disturbed?"

"I would have liked to have told all of you. I was waiting until Ephraim and the other wolves returned, but time is running out. Once Edward and Rosalie return I will be sending them out to scout for the pack. They need to come back immediately. Danger is perilously close and we must all begin to prepare." Carlisle's words only increased Bella's panic. Carlisle took her hand this time. His cold touch was hardly soothing, but Bella ignored the chill and begged him to explain. "The red head that attacked you and Sarah in vengeance for the loss of her mate is on her way here. Her given name is Victoria. I understand it was Jacob himself who ended her mate's life many years ago."

"Yes, it was his first kill." Bella blanched when she realised what she had said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

"It's fine. I like to think of myself as separate from the aggressive nomads who wander around like savages." Carlisle smiled sadly.

"You are." Bella rushed to reassure him. "You are more human than many I have been unfortunate enough to cross paths with. You and your family have been so kind and welcoming to all of us."

Carlisle knew about Bella's troubled past with her mother. He refrained from commenting on it and continued on with his explanation. "As Victoria failed to get her revenge using her own brute strength and cunning after she attacked you and Sarah, she went away and licked her wounds. During this time she began to plot and came up with a devious plain to make sure that Jacob and the whole pack were destroyed. She decided to build up an army of new born vampires that she has changed herself. In a vampire's first year they are at their most bloodthirsty and vicious. They are very strong, but also unorganised. Many lose their lives in the first year when they come across other more experienced nomads. No vampire wants to be discovered. There are rules, even in our world."

"You have rule makers." Bella's head was spinning at all this new information.

"I will speak about them later. That is Ephraim's story to tell. More will be explained upon his return. Now if you will excuse me my dear I must hunt down my family." Carlisle released Bella's hand and swiftly vanished. She sat back in her chair, her eyes wide and staring at nothing. This news was worse than anything that she could ever have predicted.

* * *

Before Jacob lost control completely and ended Sam's life, Ephraim finally intervened. He morphed into his wolf form, grabbed Jacob by the back of his neck and hauled him away from the black wolf, which was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily from his various wounds. Ephraim used his great weight to pin an exhausted Jacob to the ground, while he mentally instructed the others to deal with Sam's wounds. Embry and Paul phased back and began to assess Sam's extensive injuries. They exchanged grim glances as Sam finally morphed back into his human form. He cried out in agony as his brothers tried to ease him into a more comfortable position.

"You need to calm the fuck down." Ephraim ordered Jacob as the younger wolf fought him. "If you had carried on you would have killed him. You have made your point. Do not allow your personal anger to compromise your goals. Samuel Uley will never disobey you again. Now let the red mist go and phase back."

Jacob's head slumped to the dirt as he gave in and closed his eyes. It took him a moment to gather his strength to phase back. When he did so, Ephraim finally released him. Jacob struggled to rise, but pushed the older man out of his way when Ephraim tried to assist him. Instead he marched over to Sam, who was lying supine on the ground. Embry was using material stripped from his sweat pants to try and staunch the blood flow from Uley's wounds.

"Never disobey me again." Jacob growled as he glared fiercely at Sam. "This obsession with Bella stops right now otherwise I will not hesitate to kill you." He warned before he raised his head and faced his brothers. "This ends here, we are all heading home. The training has come to an end." He told the pack. "When Uley is able to move we will begin the journey back." He looked around at his brothers and was satisfied when he saw no looks of dissent.

Behind him Ephraim smiled proudly as he watched the young Alpha take charge.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	75. Chapter 75

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Seventy Five-Hope**

Rosalie came across the pack about ten miles out of Forks. The wolves were surprised to see the blonde vampire as she had deliberately kept downwind of them so her sweet scent wasn't blown their way under the strong wind. It was a tactic she had used several times in the distant past. She revealed herself immediately once she was in the pack's vicinity. Rosalie could already detect the wolves' agitation and she didn't want to alarm them further than necessary. She was very familiar with their ways, having been around when Ephraim was the leader of his own pack. When he caught sight of Rosalie, Ephraim phased back into his human form, while ordering the others to continue on with their journey while he spoke to the blonde vampire alone. Jacob held back for a moment as he studied Ephraim and Rosalie in concern, but his need to return home to Bella won over his curiosity and he eventually followed his brothers into the dense forest.

"What's going on?" Ephraim asked as soon as the others were out of earshot.

"Carlisle has heard from Alice. Victoria is on the move. She calculates that the red head will be here with her army in about a week. Alice is still trying to decipher where it will all take place. Victoria can't seem to decide. Her constantly changing decisions are giving Alice a headache." Rosalie revealed.

Ephraim ran a hand through his sweaty hair as he sighed heavily. It was happening sooner than he had anticipated. He had hoped to have more time to get the young pack prepared, but time was limited now. "Thanks for coming to find me. I don't want the pack knowing about this yet. Things have been tense while we've been gone, especially between the young Alpha and Samuel Uley. They fought viciously and Samuel was quite badly injured. It will take some time for him to recover fully. He has managed to phase into his wolf form but I sent him off to recuperate. I didn't want him and Jacob in the same place for a while. It looks like I will have to rethink that action now that the danger is coming sooner than I thought."

"Where did you send Sam Uley?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Off into the wilds. I wanted him to spend some time alone. I am hoping the space will give him time to rethink his actions." Ephraim replied.

"We better get back." Rosalie said as she glanced around the forest. The sky was getting darker as clouds scudded across the heavens. A storm was on its way, and she had an inkling that would be the perfect opportunity for Victoria to slip into the area unnoticed with her army. She could tell that Ephraim was thinking the same. "I'll lead."

"Not for long." Ephraim laughed as he watched the beautiful blond spin gracefully on her heels and dash off into the surrounding trees. He phased on the fly and charged after her, enjoying the chase, and momentarily putting his worries to one side.

* * *

Esme had ordered a substantial amount of food to feed the young pack upon their return. She was alerted by the sound of their approach and called out to Bella and Rebecca who had been anxiously awaiting their lovers return. Sarah was laying on one of the soft leather sofas. Esme had placed a cashmere shawl around her shoulders to ward off the chill. Like Bella and her daughter, Sarah was eager to see her son again. Carlisle had already left to go and meet up with the returning pack. He would let them know about the feast awaiting them, and it would give him a chance to catch Ephraim and have a long talk with him before they both spoke to the pack. Carlisle had asked Bella to keep what she knew to herself until he and Ephraim had a chance to explain everything to the others. Once again she was forced to keep a secret and Bella felt her burden heighten.

"They're back." Rebecca had her face pressed to the window. As soon as she saw the wolves break free from the trees surrounding the palatial mansion and begin to phase back into their human forms, she charged out of the house and down the porch steps as she searched for Jared.

Bella was hot on her heels. She tripped down the marble steps in her eagerness to see Jacob, and would have fallen and cracked her head if a strong pair of arms hadn't come out of nowhere and caught her. "JACOB!" Bella yelled in delight as she realised who her saviour was. Her heart immediately felt lighter upon seeing him. She heard him laugh as she threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up, with one arm resting under her butt as his fingers tangled in the back of her hair. Bella wound her legs around his waist and tightened her hold. Jacob grinned as he began to walk inside the mansion with Bella wrapped around him. He drank in her sweet scent and his eyes roamed her beloved face. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her brown eyes were alight with happiness now that he had returned and her lips curved up into a huge smile.

"I missed you." Jacob confessed as Bella began to press wild kisses all over his face. Behind them they heard Rebecca calling Jared's name as she enjoyed her own reunion.

"Not as much as I missed you." Bella pulled back and studied his handsome face. She noted the change in him, she could see it. Even though he was grinning at her, he still seemed on edge. Something was eating away at him and it concerned her. "You okay, Jake?"

"I am now." Jacob assured her as soon as they entered the palatial mansion. He walked into a shadowy corner and took the opportunity to kiss Bella. His mouth sought hers eagerly and his tongue slid between her parted lips as he tasted her. Bella moaned softly as she felt him intensify the kiss. She had missed him more than words could describe, she had missed his voice, the way he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing on earth, the way his hands touched and inflamed her skin, sending hot jolts through her body as his long, skilful fingers set her on fire.

The pack piled into the mansion, boisterously. Paul was at the head as he shouted in delight at the enormous piles of food decorating the kitchen table. He charged inside, with his brothers close behind as they began to whoop and exchange high fives. As always they were starving. Esme stood to one side and smiled in amusement as she watched them pull up any chair they could find and begin to devour the food. Rebecca was perched on Jared's lap as he ate, occasionally feeding him some of her own pizza when he had eaten his own share.

Bella eventually came down from her high when she remembered they were surrounded by an audience. Luckily they weren't very captive as their need to refuel trumped any teasing they might have indulged in. "You must be hungry, Jake." She gestured toward the food. Her legs were still wrapped around him as he pressed her back against the wall. One of his hands had wandered under her t-shirt and he was caressing her back in gentle strokes. "Jake." She said again breathlessly as she tapped him on the shoulder. His nose was skimming her throat as he pressed light kisses along her sensitised skin. His touch was driving her crazy.

"I'm just hungry for you, honey." Jacob said huskily as he nipped her skin gently before raising his head. Bella gasped at the fire burning in his eyes, and it sent pleasant tingles coursing through her body.

"You'll have to wait until later for that." Bella whispered as she traced a finger over his full lips.

Jacob kissed her again, gentler this time, before he reluctantly released his hold on Bella. Her legs fell from around his waist until her feet hit the floor. They hugged each other for a long moment before they went to join the others.

* * *

Sarah cupped her son's face in her hands as she smiled at him, relieved that he had finally returned safely. She could see that Jacob looked equally as relieved at her recovery. Sarah was still feeling weak and fragile. Carlisle had told her the aftereffects of her illness would take some time to wear off. Her body had taken a battering, but with tender loving care, she was pulling through. "I have been so worried about you."

"I'm fine, mom." Jacob tried to reassure her.

Sarah wasn't fooled. There was a war going on inside her son. Anyone who knew him intimately would sense the same thing. She knew that Bella had. Sarah had watched the young girl gazing anxiously at Jacob when his attention was elsewhere, then plaster on a smile when he looked at her. Something had happened to him while he was gone. He seemed on edge and deeply unhappy, even though, like he had done his whole life, he hid his trauma behind a bright smile and confident manner. "You can talk to me, Jake." Sarah said softly as she stroked his cheek. "It does no good to keep your burdens hidden inside. They just end up getting heavier to bear."

"I'm really okay, mom." Jacob said again as he took her hands from his face and clasped them in his own. One of the burdens that his mother referred to was gone at least. Sarah was getting better; she looked more like her old self than she had since the unexpected attack.

"Are you?" Sarah's dark eyes, so much like his, roamed his face. "If you can't speak to me, then talk to Bella. That girl loves the bones of you."

Jacob's pensive expression softened at his mother's words. "I know, and I love her."

"Yes, you always have. I saw it even when you were both very young." Sarah sat back as weariness overcame her.

"You rest now, mom." Jacob plumped up Sarah's pillows and watched as her eyes began to drift closed. "Love you." He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed his mother on the forehead.

* * *

Carlisle and Ephraim walked slowly side by side. Carlisle could see that something was weighing heavily on his old friend's mind. After their brief conversation about Alice's prediction, Ephraim had fallen into a moody silence. He was obviously brooding about something. "Care to share." Carlisle asked eventually as they drew near the edge of the trees surrounding his home.

"I decided to tell Jacob about his fate." Ephraim revealed as he drew to a sudden halt.

"I see." Carlisle said gravely as he threw Ephraim a sympathetic glance. "I expect he did not take the news well."

"No. His anger was to be expected, but the grief I see in his eyes, now that was something I wasn't prepared for. That girl he loves…"

"Bella." Carlisle finished for him.

"Yes, Bella." Ephraim repeated. "What do you think of her?"

"I admire her very much. Because of Esme's strong attachment to her, I have been able to observe her over the years. She has grown from a timid anxious child and blossomed into a strong, courageous young lady. She is a great support to Jacob, and she obviously loves him very much." Carlisle replied.

"It's definitely love then, and not just feelings enhanced by their imprint bond." Ephraim studied Carlisle's reaction carefully.

"You want to know if I think their connection is like the imprinting bond you shared with your mates." Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Ephraim nodded. "No, it is not." He stated firmly.

"Please clarify." Ephraim pressed, curious as to how his old friend had reached this conclusion.

Carlisle continued to walk toward the house as he spoke. "From my observations and from what Edward has unintentionally picked from the young Alpha's mind, I don't believe that Jacob and Bella have a conventional imprint. I remember what it was like for you when you met your last imprint, Georgiana."

Ephraim winced. It was hard for him thinking about the women he had spent his life with. He had grown to care for them of course, but never truly loved them, and each of his imprints had known that, making the relationship sad on both sides. Georgiana had been the last. He had met her in Italy, not long after he had crossed paths with Carlisle again. It had not been a happy union. Georgiana had loved him deeply, but resented the fact that his devotion to her had come about under false pretences. It got worse when he refused to procreate with her when she longed for children. But he stood firm, he wanted no more offspring in case they ended up sharing the same fate as him. Even though Georgiana had stayed with him, she had never forgiven him for depriving her of a family. She had died a bitter woman.

"Why did you have to bring her up?"

"I am sorry." Carlisle apologised regretfully. "I am just making comparisons to prove how different Jacob and Bella's relationship is to what you had."

"As far as I can tell and from what Jacob told me himself, they are imprinted." Ephraim said testily.

"Yes, they share a lot of the same traits, bar one of the most important." Carlisle pointed out smoothly.

Ephraim frowned. "Such as?"

"Jacob chose to imprint on Bella and she chose to accept it because they were already in love. Edward saw it all in Jacob's mind when he and Bella were interacting. It was very clear. Jacob still carries a strong memory of when he decided that Bella was his soul mate at the age of four." Carlisle watched as Ephraim's brow furrowed further.

"How is that possible that he got to choose?" Ephraim demanded angrily. He felt his anger building up inside. Could he have done the same? Had the bad advice he had received from his so called betters in the past deceived him. The ancient elders of his tribe had been so firm in their belief that what had been handed down through the generations was true. As he had been brought up to do, he had listened to these wise men and taken what they had said as gospel. In doing so he had avoided making any romantic attachments as he knew they wouldn't last. Because he decided not to choose someone for himself had the spirits stepped in and chosen for him because he held back.

Carlisle saw his friend begin to shake and he put a firm hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, old friend. I so wish I had known of this sooner. But it was only in the last few days that Edward told me what he had learned. To him it was all irrelevant information, but when I heard what he had observed I was able to draw my own conclusion."

Ephraim was devastated. He stared at Carlisle in despair. "I could have chosen."

"Yes, I think you could have, and in doing so, things might have turned out very differently." Carlisle's face was full of sympathy. "It might not be too late, old friend."

"I will die soon. Now that Jacob is taking up his rightful place, my wolf can finally be laid to rest." Ephraim said wearily.

"Ephraim, your wolf may go, but I suspect you will still live for another normal human life span. There is still plenty of time to meet someone, fall in love and have children again, the natural way this time." Carlisle's face broke out into a smile.

"And Jacob? What about him?" For the first time in forever he felt a ray of hope lighting up the darkness inside his soul.

"He already beat you to it. I doubt he will be forced to live as you have. We need to do some more research, old friend. But I hope things will be better for him as everything about him is so different from what you have known." Carlisle replied.

A genuine smile crossed Ephraim's face for the first time in decades. The heavy burden of loneliness and loss he had carried on his shoulders lightened and calmness descended on him. "We should get inside and talk to the others, and I need to have a quiet word with young Jacob and tell him that there may be hope after all."

Carlisle patted Ephraim's shoulder as he smiled back at him. The two men resumed their journey both feeling much lighter inside.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	76. Chapter 76

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Seventy Six-A Silent Attraction**

A big marquee had been set up to the rear of the Cullen's property, underneath were several tables laden with all sorts of appetising food and drink. Esme had outdone herself. She had spent the morning calling the local catering firms, offering them exorbitant amounts of money if they could come within an hour's notice to set up a feast. It didn't take her long to find one to take up the challenge. Soon several vans were parked in the Cullen's huge driveway and the staff began to unload their wares. Esme, along with Rosalie, began to supervise where everything was to be placed. So for a few hours the ornate gardens at the mansion were a hive of activity as the catering staff ran around like busy bees getting everything in order.

Rebecca watched proceedings from the room she was sharing with Jared. The large window faced out onto the rear gardens, giving a spectacular view. She had often sat in the window seat when Jared had been away, letting the picturesque view soothe her worries away. "Come back to bed, Becks." Jared called out to her as he laid naked on the huge king size bed. His tan skin was gleaming with moisture as he had just gotten out of the shower. "I've missed my girl; let's have some fun before the party starts, huh." He wheedled.

"It's not a party." Rebecca reminded him. "Bella told me it's more like a gathering. Ephraim has some news to share and the Cullen's thought setting this up would give everyone a chance to reconnect and relax."

"Sounds more like an excuse to show off to me." Jared grinned at her lazily as he patted the comforter beside him. "Come to bed, Becks."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at him. She knew he was dying to have sex. Like the other wolves Jared had a strong sex drive. She slinked over to him and threw herself beside him. "Maybe we should wait, you know, until later." She said to tease him a little. "I mean I bet Jake and Bella are behaving themselves."

"Hardly." Jared snorted with laughter. "I had to bang on their door earlier because they were making so much noise. Why do you think they've been playing that loud music ever since."

"I don't want to know about that, Jared." Rebecca put her hands over her ears and pulled a disgusted face. She did not want to hear about her brother's sex life. Suddenly her mouth dropped open as a horrible thought entered her mind. "Please tell me that we haven't been overheard doing our thing." She said, appalled at the very idea.

"The pack wasn't here before, sweets." Jared reminded her. "And Jake is good at tuning things out he doesn't wanna hear, and vice versa." He winked at Rebecca playfully as he grabbed her and flipped her on her back. "Anyway, you'll just have to try and keep the moaning down to a minimum, won't ya." He began to kiss his way down her neck, his fingers slipping under her t-shirt.

"I'm not the one who makes all the noise." Rebecca gasped as he found her sweet spot.

Jared just smiled.

* * *

Jacob pulled out at the last moment. He groaned, his body covered in perspiration as he rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. Bella lay next to him, her skin as equally shiny as his. The heat from his body and their current exertions had made them both break out in sweat. Bella tried to get her own breathing under control as she lay beside Jacob in a state of bliss. Her heart, which had been racing in her chest, slowed down and the pleasurable ache which had been torturing her ever since Jacob's return was satiated for now. She was a little sore, it was her first time after all, but as soon as the first biting pain had passed, making love had sent her into a euphoric state. Bella had never experienced anything like it, and from the glazed expression on Jacob's face, neither had he. He turned his head to look at her, as a slow smile lit up his face, setting Bella's heart racing again.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself." Bella rolled onto her side so she was facing him. Jacob reached out and traced the curve of her pout with one finger. Her lips were swollen and shiny from his exuberant kisses.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked as his finger left her lips and skimmed down the curve of her jaw, then further until he reached the nape of her neck. "You're not too sore, are you?"

Bella smiled at the concern in his voice. He really had been worried about hurting her. "I told you already, I'm fine." She assured him, laughing when he broke out into another huge grin.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Jacob tangled his fingers into Bella's hair and pulled her head closer to his. He felt her sweet breath wash over his hot skin and he sighed happily.

"Yes, but you can tell me again." Bella kissed him lightly, teasing him as she skimmed her lips over his, until he lost control and pressed his mouth firmly on hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth and dominating the kiss. When he pulled back Bella was breathless again.

"You can't tease me, honey." Jacob said passionately as his eyes darkened with desire. He palmed her breasts before pulling her on top of him and kissing her again. Bella moaned as she lay across him, pressed firmly against his hard body, feeling every dip and curve of his muscles as they moved fluidly beneath his skin. He was such a handsome man in every respect. His mouth left hers and he sucked the skin at the base of her throat, wanting to leave his mark like he had done before. She was beautiful and she was his. Jacob smiled as he felt Bella's nails rake the skin along his shoulders as she succumbed to her passion. She could be a wildcat and he loved it. His lips found hers again, and while they kissed, he fumbled with his free hand and managed to turn up the music, until it thundered through the room, making the walls shake.

* * *

A taxi pulled up outside the Cullen's and parked behind the catering vans which dotted the driveway. Leah paid the driver and alighted onto the gravel driveway. She stared around in surprise at all the activity. Some of the catering staff appeared. They were unloading some more plates and glassware from the vans. She wondered what the hell was going on. Leah had come to visit the Cullen's on a whim. With Seth gone from La Push, she had been left to deal with her parents alone, and had finally had enough. Only that morning she'd had another bust up with Sue. Harry had tried to intervene but the two feisty women wouldn't listen to his pleas for calm. Sue had told Leah that if she didn't like the rules she had put in place she could get the hell out. Leah had taken her mother at her word, packed her bags, and called a taxi. Harry had pleaded with her to stay, but Leah couldn't bear to be around her mother any longer. She promised her father she would keep in touch, but that she had to go. Harry had looked so crestfallen that it tore at Leah's heart, but she couldn't let guilt make her stay around her bitter mother. It would only end in disaster.

Leah wandered around the vans and made her way cautiously to the front porch. She stared at the impressive building as she approached it. She was used to the Cullen's ostentatious residences, but they had outdone themselves with this one. Before she had even put a foot on the first step leading up to the house, the front door opened and Edward appeared. His normally solemn face broke out into a happy smile when he saw her.

"I thought I was hallucinating when I felt your mind. I am so glad you are here. I have missed you." Edward flew down the steps and took Leah's warm hands in his cold ones. "Welcome home." He said softly with an affectionate light shining in his golden eyes.

"Thank you, Edward." Leah said sincerely. She closed her eyes as he leaned forward and his lips ghosted across her cheek.

Edward stepped back. "Come, the others will be delighted to see you. There is a room already set up for you."

"Really?" Leah was touched at this gesture. She watched as Edward easily picked up her bags before leading the way into the house.

* * *

Ephraim and Carlisle sat across from each other in the latter's comfortable study. Ephraim was drinking a beer while Carlisle sorted through the books piled in front of him. His study was filled with ancient tomes. He had collected them over a number of years and had them sent to Forks from his main residence in Alaska. He was considering making Forks their permanent home for a while, just like Esme had been dreaming about for years. It would only work if the Quileute's were amenable to it and the wolf pack agreed. But now that Ephraim was back and he and his family had been getting on so well with the current pack, he hoped it would only be a matter of time before they were given permission to stay on in the local area as long as they abided by the old treaty.

"It will take a day or so to search through these. I will enlist Edward's help; he was always good at research." Carlisle said as he flipped through the brown pages in one book. "I am sure we can find something that will help us with your dilemma. Perhaps you could do the same with the old documents on the reservation."

"Perhaps." Ephraim agreed. His dark eyes wandered to the window which looked out on the large gardens surrounding the mansion. The catering staff was packing up now, getting ready to leave. They would return the next day to clear up the empty tables and chairs, as well as the cutlery. "It was a good idea of yours to have this get together. It will do the young men good to have some time to relax before I tell them the whole truth about what we are about to face."

"I saw young Jacob after you spoke to him about what we discussed. He looked lighter of heart." Carlisle smiled at his old friend.

"Yes. He's been celebrating ever since. I was hoping to meet this Bella Swan properly, but after our brief conversation he snatched her away and has been hiding in their room ever since." Ephraim gave Carlisle a knowing smile. "What it is to be young? I hope their loud music is not disturbing you too much."

Carlisle, who normally looked so grave, laughed. He returned Ephraim's smile. "The music is better than the alternative. At times our sharp hearing puts us at a distinct disadvantage. Edward had to leave the house for a while."

Ephraim joined in the laughter. It had been so long since he had felt joy of any kind. It actually felt alien to him. "Life has certainly thrown me a curveball these last few days, Carlisle."

"But in a good way." Carlisle shut the book he was flipping through and settled back in his chair. "Despite what is heading our way, there is hope; we have to hold onto any happiness we find. "

"Yes." Ephraim finished his beer and stretched his aching muscles. He was getting cramp from sitting still for so long and was restless. "I might take a stroll around outside."

"I'll join you. It will give me an excuse to check on Esme." Carlisle rose gracefully from his seat and followed his friend out of the dark study and into the lighted hallway. As they began to descend the spiral staircase, Edward and Leah were ascending. They all met in the middle. Carlisle expressed his delight at Leah's return and gave her an informal hug. She returned it joyfully. Over Carlisle's shoulder her eyes met those of the startlingly handsome man who was accompanying the head of the Cullen clan. He was staring back at her as if he had never seen a woman before. Leah heard Edward curse behind her as he shot the tall, handsome man a dark glare before thundering up the rest of the staircase. In the distance a door slammed loudly. Leah was confused at his reaction, but couldn't tear her eyes away from the stranger.

Carlisle cleared his throat awkwardly, knowing full well why his adopted son was so upset. "Ephraim, this is Leah Clearwater. Leah this is…"

"Ephraim." Leah said before he could finish. She held out her hand. Ephraim took it and held it firmly in his. His touch set her skin on fire. "Nice to meet you."

A slow smile crossed Ephraim's face, making his dark eyes crinkle at the corners. "No, the pleasure is all mine, Leah Clearwater."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! I hate writing virgin sex, so I thought I'd let J/B get some practice before I went into descriptive mode, LOL ;) Who didn't see the Ephraim/Leah thing coming? ;) (BTW if there is any distant ancestral connection between them, than for the purposes of this story, there's not).**_


	77. Chapter 77

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. It looks like most of you were surprised at the Ephraim/Leah match! ;)**_

 **Part Seventy Seven-Sour News**

Bella was astonished to see Leah. She looked at her warily. Their last conversation had ended up in an argument, and Bella didn't know if the older girl was still feeling resentment toward her. Leah seemed very distracted; she greeted Bella cordially and even gave her a hug. This eased Bella's worries and she relaxed. "How are you?"

"I don't really know." Leah's gaze was fixated on Ephraim Black. He kept glancing across at her too, even while he was engaged in a deep conversation with Jacob and Carlisle.

Bella noticed straight away that Leah couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Ephraim. She assumed wrongly it was because Leah was stunned at being confronted with a man who was supposed to be long dead. "It's so weird seeing him in the flesh, isn't it." She whispered to Leah.

"He's so handsome." Leah murmured. "I mean look at the way his eyes light up when he talks. He has such an expressive face, don't you think?"

Bella was taken aback by this statement. This wasn't the response she was expecting. "Um…yeah, he's alright, I suppose. Not a patch on Jake of course."

"Oh Bella." Leah gushed. "Jacob is a boy, while Ephraim, he is a man."

Bella was not amused in the slightest at Leah referring to Jacob as a mere boy. "I suppose it depends if you like men old enough to be your great, great, great, great grandfather." She replied sarcastically.

Leah caught her sardonic tone and finally tore her eyes away from Ephraim. "Jeez, chill girlfriend. I didn't mean anything by it. I am just saying that Ephraim has a whole lot of life experience that Jacob could never have. You can see the wisdom in his eyes. He has such beautiful eyes, don't you think."

"What's going on with you, Leah? Aren't you at least a little freaked out that one of Jacob's ancestors is still alive? I know I was when I first met him. You're talking as if you've got a crush on him or something." Bella scrutinised Leah carefully as an idea began to form in her mind. Leah was acting an awful like an imprinted female would. All her old insecurities about Sam seemed to have been washed away. She hadn't even asked about him. Bella decided to test her theory as Leah returned her attention back to Ephraim, who had just given her an encouraging smile. "Are you going to be okay when Sam returns?" Bella asked deliberately. She waited for Leah to explode, but the older girl seemed to barely hear her. "Leah."

"Huh?" Leah waved her hand airily as if she couldn't even remember who Sam was. "No, Sam doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Clearly." Bella muttered as she gave up on having any type of rational conversation with her friend. She knew her theory was correct. Leah was hooked, and by the charmed smiles Ephraim kept shooting their way, Bella knew that he was as equally captivated with Leah.

* * *

"They've got it bad." Jacob confided to Bella as they took a walk outside. The afternoon was drawing to a close. The caterers had finally left and in less than half an hour, the impromptu gathering was about to start. Jacob and Bella had decided to take advantage of the last few minutes of peace before proceedings got under way.

"So it's definitely an imprint then." Bella checked, even though she was already certain. Her hand felt nice and warm in Jacob's as they strolled along.

"Seems that way." Jacob mused. "Ephraim can't seem to stop smiling. Since I've met him he's always been so stern and serious, but he was actually cracking jokes earlier. I could see that his changed attitude was surprising Carlisle too."

"How odd." Bella said in bemusement. This unexpected imprint between Jacob's ancestor and Leah Clearwater was so different from the one she was supposed to share with Jacob.

"This will be his sixth imprint, but according to him, he didn't love any of the other women. But he's acting all starry eyed over Leah." Jacob continued. He suddenly noticed Bella's silence and he stopped walking so he could look at her. "What is it?"

"It's just so different from ours don't you think." Bella pointed out. "I mean you know I love you to bits, but I don't think the sun shines out of your ass or anything. Leah is acting like Ephraim is some kind of god."

Jacob snorted with laughter at Bella's assessment of how she felt about him. "I don't know whether you're complimenting me or trying to offend me."

"Both of course." Bella replied with a teasing glint in her eyes. "You know what I mean. We're supposed to be bonded like they are, but I see you as you are and you see me as I am, faults and all."

"I do know what you mean." Jacob cupped her face in his warm hands and leaned down to kiss her. "I said the same thing to Ephraim when he asked me about you." He murmured against her lips.

"You did." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes in bliss. She loved the feel of his mouth pressing against hers and his warm breath ghosting over her skin as he spoke.

"Yeah, I said we fell in love the natural way. The imprint thing had nothing to do with it." Jacob smiled at Bella lovingly as he continued to kiss her.

"You say the sweetest things." Bella slipped her arms around his neck and clung to Jacob as they became lost in each other.

* * *

"Ephraim." Carlisle said louder than he intended. He was having extreme difficulty getting his friend to focus on their conversation. Ephraim's eyes were locked on Leah, who was wandering around the palatial gardens accompanied by Esme and Rosalie.

"What?" Ephraim tore his eyes away from the beauty in front of him and returned his attention to Carlisle.

"I have never seen you like this before. Your imprint with Georgiana didn't invoke the same reactions as this one with Leah. I must say I am still stunned that it happened at all." There was an element of regret in Carlisle's tone. His adopted son, Edward, was locked in his room, mourning the loss of his first love, and Carlisle was intensely worried about him.

"This is different." Ephraim murmured as he stared over at Leah again. He saw her turn to look his way and he smiled at her, eliciting a sweet one of her own in response. "She is remarkable."

Carlisle's expression softened. He was very fond of Leah. She had become like a daughter to him. "Yes, she is."

"I don't seem to be in control of my faculties, Carlisle. I can't stop thinking about her." Ephraim felt like a fool and he frowned, trying to force himself to focus.

"You don't recognise it because you've never felt it before." Carlisle said knowingly.

"Felt what?" Ephraim questioned in confusion.

"Love." Carlisle replied wistfully as his own eyes drifted to Esme.

* * *

The pack swarmed toward the food as soon as the gathering officially started. The vampires found their antics highly amusing. The young men pushed and shoved at each other as they battled for the best food. Jacob and Seth were the only ones who hung back, and that was because their attention was elsewhere. Seth was preoccupied with his reunion with his sister, while Jacob was doing his best not to stare longingly at the food as he kept Bella company. Bella loved the fact that he didn't dash off like Jared had done, leaving Rebecca fuming by the drinks table, but she knew how important food was to the wolves' metabolism. And with so many enticing smells wafting his way, it must be sheer torture for Jacob.

"Go on get your share. I'll soothe Becks frazzled nerves." Bella gently pushed Jacob toward the heavily laden tables.

"I'll wait." Jacob said none too convincingly as he practically drooled at the sight of the huge chocolate cake which was the centrepiece on one of the overloaded tables.

"Just go eat." Bella laughed at his discomfiture as he gave her an endearing smile full of gratitude before he dashed off and joined his brothers. She watched in delight as he grabbed hold of Paul by the back of his shirt and took his space, stealing his heaped up plate as he did so. Lahote growled and the two began to engage in a mock battle.

Bella eventually joined Rebecca, who had poured herself a generous glass of red wine and was gulping it down as if it was plain water. "Steady." Bella warned her friend as she poured some wine for herself.

"Sometimes I think Jared loves food more than me." Rebecca complained. "At least Jake made the effort to wait."

"It was a strain though I could tell." Bella smiled as she nudged Rebecca in the side with her elbow. "On, come on, Becks. You know what they're like. And you have to admit the food is hard to resist. Just look at that cake. I'm already salivating at the thought of eating it."

"That's if there's any left." Rebecca finally smiled as she gave in and let her irritation at Jared go.

Ephraim startled the two girls as he suddenly appeared behind them. Leah was holding onto his arm and gazing up at him adoringly. She had a plate of food in one hand but wasn't eating it. Instead Ephraim was discreetly taking bits and pieces off for himself, although both Bella and Rebecca could see he was fighting the urge not to snatch the whole plate from Leah. The two girls giggled, causing Ephraim and Leah to look at them in confusion.

"Something funny." Leah asked.

"No, just too much wine." Bella held up her empty glass. Ephraim smiled at Bella as he obligingly lifted up one of the expensive wine bottles and refilled her glass followed by Rebecca's. "Thank you very much." Bella said as she took a dainty sip.

"Would you like some, Leah?" Ephraim asked politely.

"Yes, very much." Leah said breathlessly.

Ephraim took the plate of food from Leah's hand and replaced it with a full glass of wine. He then eagerly began to eat what was left on the plate, which caused Bella and Rebecca to start laughing again. Leah glared at them, thinking that they were acting like idiots and worrying about what Ephraim must be thinking. "You won't be laughing when Billy comes here. My dad is driving him over, along with Old Quil and your dad."

Bella and Rebecca's amusement immediately dissipated. "What? Why is Billy coming here?" Bella demanded as she hunted around for Jacob. Did he know? She found Jacob with his mother. Esme was sitting next to Sarah, keeping her company and making sure she was comfortable. Sarah was still feeling very weak, but the fresh air had put colour in her cheeks, and she was talking animatedly with her son. Bella knew that the last thing the older woman needed was seeing her ex-husband in the flesh while she was recuperating.

"I asked Leah to contact her father and invite him here, along with Jacob's father and the head of the council. Billy is the chief of the tribe and he needs to be a part of this gathering. It is important he is kept fully informed of what is going on here." Ephraim seemed bemused by Bella and Rebecca's reactions to this news. "What am I missing?"

"My father is a waste of space." Rebecca said flatly as she drained her glass of wine. "He causes hurt and pain wherever he goes because he is a selfish man who only thinks of himself. Jake will not be pleased when he finds out and neither will my mother." She glared at Leah. "You knew all this. Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know things had gotten that bad. I have been away for a long time, remember." Leah retorted.

"Ladies, cool it." Ephraim warned when their little spat began to attract attention. He turned to Bella. "Please get Jake to come and see me. I really had no idea about any of this. He needs to be warned. However Billy still needs to be a part of this, no matter what Jake feels about his father."

Bella exchanged a dubious glance with Rebecca as she headed over to Jacob. He had already been alerted by the noise. He jogged over to join her and listened in silence as she explained that Billy was on his way. Jacob's expression darkened as he asked Bella to discreetly warn his mother what was happening. Bella sighed as she watched him run the rest of the way to Ephraim before the two of them disappeared around the side of the house.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! I am afraid the drama is back in the next chapter!**_


	78. Chapter 78

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Seventy Eight-A Bitter Heart**

"You should have asked me before you invited my father here." Jacob said angrily as he accompanied Ephraim to the front of the house to wait for Billy and the others arrival.

"I would have expected you to have already told me about the bad blood between you." Ephraim replied irritably as he stood near the porch steps and looked down the long gravel driveway.

"You never asked." Jacob ground out as he crossed his arms across his chest in a defensive posture. His good mood from earlier had vanished. Just the thought of seeing Billy again, after months of ignoring him, was hard to take. "Maybe if you had consulted me on this sudden decision I would have been able to stop you bringing my father to this meeting."

"He is the Chief of your tribe." Ephraim retorted. "It should have been obvious that he would be at this gathering. Now pull yourself together, we cannot be divided on this issue."

Jacob bit back his harsh reply. Ephraim was right on this one point. He couldn't allow his bitterness towards Billy cloud his judgement. But despite this he couldn't contain his anger at Ephraim for making the decision without consulting him beforehand. "You need to remember you are not solely in charge here." He snapped. "Billy is my father, I am the Alpha of this pack and any decisions you make you run by me first."

A sardonic smile spread across Ephraim's face as he turned to look at Jacob. "You are right, young Alpha. But you need to remember that I am your superior, that I have years of experience, and that on any future decisions I will have the final say. Do we understand each other?" He stared Jacob down, waiting for his agreement and was surprised when Jacob refused to commit.

Jacob felt the mental chains forcing him to submit to Ephraim's will as his ancestor tried to invoke his authority. He fought the older man with everything he had inside him. Something instinctual was telling him he needed to win this battle of wills. There would be times when he had to make quick decisions for the safety of his pack and for those he loved, especially if he disagreed with Ephraim's future decisions. Sweat beaded on their foreheads as they engaged in their silent battle for dominance. Jacob could see that Ephraim was perplexed that he was finding it so hard to make him bend to his will. Just as suddenly as he felt his will being tested, the chains came off and Jacob could breathe easily again.

Ephraim nodded at him curtly. "Your power is growing, Jacob. I am impressed."

"You were testing me." Jacob ran his hand across his brow and wiped the perspiration away.

"Of course." Ephraim confessed. "This test will be one of many. Make sure you are always prepared and always on your guard. You need to be at your full strength, both mentally and physically with what we are about to face."

"Which is?" Jacob demanded.

"Patience, you will learn all in due course. First we have to deal with your father." Ephraim pointed toward the gravel driveway. He had already heard the crunch of the heavy tires on Harry's truck as they approached. "Stay calm, Jacob." He warned him one last time.

Jacob nodded as he followed Ephraim down the drive as they went to meet the new arrivals.

* * *

Edward sat high in the boughs of the tree and watched Leah covertly from his perch. She was huddled together with Rosalie, they were laughing at something that she had said. Leah's face was glowing with happiness, all the fear and anxiety that she had carried around with her the last few years had been wiped away. Edward had never seen her look so beautiful. It was easy to read her mind, and in doing so, it only made him more miserable. Though she was sharing private jokes with his immediate family, her mind was not focused on the conversation with Rosalie. Her head was filled with images of Ephraim, the way he looked, the proud way he would gaze at her, the desire she felt for him. It was all there in her head, plain for him to read. He couldn't see one stray thought dedicated to his welfare, or his anger and pain. He felt utterly rejected and worthless. Being in Leah's orbit had made him a better man, but losing her sent him tumbling back into the dark well of despair that had once driven him to fulfil his lust for human blood.

Movement below made Edward pause, a new mind entered his consciousness. The undergrowth below his tree was disturbed as a large black wolf loped into view. Its head was raised and his huge eyes scanned the immediate area. The black wolf sniffed the air as if it was trying to locate one person in particular. And Edward could see who this person was clearly in the black wolf's mind. He dropped down from his high perch and landed gracefully in front of the wolf; causing its hackles to rise and a low growl to erupt from its throat.

"You are on my turf, remember." Edward pointed out mildly as he leaned back against the tree.

The black wolf growled irritably in response.

"I can read your mind. I feel your anger. In fact I share it." Edward saw the wolf tense up at it glared at him with its dark eyes. "I may be a vampire and you a shifter, but we share the same capacity to hurt and to love. We also share something else….a desire for revenge."

The black wolf snarled at him as it began to circle Edward agitatedly.

"You are in pain." Edward surmised as his golden eyes glowed with anger. "I can empathise with that. I can see who it is. Bella Swan. She has been taken from you by Jacob Black. We have that in common. Ephraim Black has stolen my love from me. Leah deserves better….."

At the mention of Leah's name the black wolf's eyes went coal black before he suddenly melted into the trees. Seconds later he remerged in his human form. Edward waited patiently for his return and smirked when he saw and read the irrational anger in Sam's mind. "I have always wanted to rip your throat out." Edward sneered. "You treated Leah appallingly, but after what has happened today I can understand your inability to love her when your heart was taken by another. You see I may not have a beating heart, but that doesn't mean I can't love just as passionately. I love Leah. I want her to live a full, happy, human life. I always knew it couldn't be with me. I hoped that she would meet someone worthy of her, someone who could keep her safe. A real human, a human not connected to the supernatural world where she will constantly be placed in danger."

"Shut the fuck up." Sam spat. "We have nothing in common."

"But we do." Edward wheedled as he looked Sam directly in the eyes. "I can see into your head. You want to leave this life. You want to take Bella away from here to somewhere safe. Somewhere free of the supernatural. You could have all that, but for the person standing in your way. Jacob Black is preventing you from getting the woman you love and keeping her safe from harm. Just like Ephraim Black is doing to me. Together we could defeat them. Take them down when they are at their most vulnerable. Trouble is approaching, you know that. It's the reason Ephraim rescinded his order and allowed you back into the fold."

Sam didn't say anything. His eyes narrowed as he watched Edward begin to pace in front of him. His fists clenched as he fought down his anger and jealousy. He hated the fact that his mind and heart had been laid bare by this vile creature in front of him.

"Yes, you hate me, just as much as I hate you. But together we could get everything we want." Edward stopped pacing and looked directly at Sam. "Just think about it."

Before Sam could respond, he vanished.

* * *

Jacob's anger disappeared as soon as he saw the state of his father. Billy was leaning heavily on Charlie. His pallor was grey and he looked like he had aged ten years since Jacob had last seen him. He saw Ephraim frown as he watched the men approach. Harry was almost out of breath as he helped Old Quil shuffle along beside him. The only fit one out of them was Charlie.

"No wonder you had no guidance." Ephraim muttered in disbelief to Jacob. He was stunned at the state of Jacob's father; he was a very sick man. Leah's father was overweight and could hardly catch his breath. Old Quil was barely able to stand upright. Ephraim immediately went to the old man's assistance.

Old Quil let go of Harry and clutched Ephraim instead. His rheumy eyes gazed upon Ephraim in awe. "You have come to save us all." He said huskily.

Ephraim didn't know what to say to this. He exchanged a dubious glance with Jacob as he put his strong arm around the elder's waist and practically carried him into the house. Harry followed slowly behind, completely speechless at the fact that Ephraim was alive and had the face and body of a young man.

"Jake, it's good to see you, boy." Charlie greeted him as he carefully guided Billy toward his son. "Is Bells around? And Sam?"

"Bella is in the gardens at the back of the house." Jacob said distractedly. He couldn't stop staring at his father. He could smell the alcohol on his father's breath. It was stale. He wasn't drunk right now, but by the state of him he had obviously been on a bender the night before.

Charlie noticed Jacob's disgusted expression and sighed. "Jake, I…."

"Don't make excuses for him." Jacob muttered. "Leave Billy with me. You go and find Bella. I know she's dying to see you."

"I am here. You can talk directly to me." Billy interjected. He coughed suddenly, bending double as his breath caught in his throat. He glared at Charlie irritably as his friend tried to help him. "I'm fine. Go and spend time with your daughter. Jake will look out for me."

Charlie gave up. He was eager to see his little girl and catch up with Sam. He headed around the side of the house and left father and son alone to talk. Billy coughed again. His lungs felt on fire but he managed to catch his breath and smile weakly at his son. "You look well, Jake."

"You don't." Jacob replied dully. "What the hell is wrong with you? Apart from the drink."

Billy's face clouded as he dropped his gaze to the top of his boots. "I only drink to numb the pain."

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob demanded again.

"My diabetes is running rampant. The docs say I'll soon be in a wheelchair." Billy stated baldly.

Jacob wanted to punch something, anything. Ephraim had warned him to stay in control, but he was finding it too hard. He turned away from his father and cursed under his breath. Angry tears sprang into his eyes. "Dammit!"

"Jake, son…." Billy reached out a trembling hand toward Jacob.

"Don't call me son." Jacob growled as he kept his back to his father. "You did this to yourself."

"I need your help, Jake. You, Embry and the girls are all I have. Soon I won't be able to survive on my own. I was hoping that maybe you could find it in your heart to let me come back home. Your mother will listen to you…" Billy pleaded.

Jacob whirled around in a fury. "That's the only reason you came here today. You didn't come to hear what we're all facing. You don't give a shit about that." He raged. "You don't give a shit about…."

"JACOB!" Ephraim's voice startled them both. Jacob turned around to face his mentor. He was finding it hard to control his anger, fine tremors made his arms shake. Ephraim gave him a brief look of understanding before his face hardened as he turned his attention to Billy. "The others are settled inside. Jacob, I want you to go and get the pack together and make sure everyone begins to assemble for the gathering. I will deal with your father."

Jacob knew that Ephraim was giving him a way out. The older man had guessed that he would lose control once he saw Billy. Jacob hated the fact that Ephraim had read his reaction correctly. That was why he was testing him earlier. Well he had failed that one. He nodded curtly at Ephraim and marched off. He needed to cool down and get his head together. Billy watched his son go in stunned silence before he glanced at his ancestor warily.

"Come inside." Ephraim said coldly. "There are things we need to discuss."

* * *

Bella, along with Esme, was trying to soothe Sarah's ruffled feathers. She was beyond livid that her ex-husband was on his way to the gathering. While this was going on Charlie appeared. Bella smiled in relief when she saw her father. He looked as solid and dependable as always. She rushed over to him and greeted him with a tight hug. Charlie got quite emotional at being reunited with his little girl. He had missed her during the time she had spent at the Cullen's. He stepped back and admired the beautiful young woman she had turned into.

"I am so proud of you, kiddo." He declared.

Bella's mouth wobbled as she pulled him into another hug. "It's so good to see you, dad." She whispered. "Come and meet Esme, and Sarah's here too. She's doing so much better." Bella took Charlie's hand and led him over to the others.

"Welcome to my home, Charlie." Esme beamed at him as she took his hand and shook it. Her beauty was so dazzling that Charlie was overwhelmed for a moment.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"Charlie." Sarah's voice pulled him out of his stupor and he stumbled toward Jacob's mother and hunkered down beside her. "Did you bring Billy here?" She demanded.

Charlie sighed. Sarah did seem so much better, although there was a fragility about her still that would take time to go. But her dark eyes were suffused with anger, and it was all directed at her ex. "He is here. Jake is with him."

"You are a good man, Charlie Swan." Sarah said bitterly. "I just don't understand why you continually defend him after what he has done."

Esme fluttered around Sarah and told her to remain calm. While everyone was preoccupied with soothing Sarah's agitation, Bella's attention was elsewhere. From the corner of her eye she had spotted Sam. He was hanging back near the trees, watching her. "Not now." She muttered. Bella made sure that no one was looking her way and went to join him. "What are you doing?"

"As always it's good to see you too." Sam said sarcastically.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She felt Sam touch her cheek and her eyes flared open again. "Don't."

Sam dropped his hand back to his side and gazed at her so longingly that Bella felt her skin heat up. She wished he would stop doing that. He seemed fully aware of what he was doing as a small smile lit up his face. "I need you to go and get Jacob. There is something I need to tell him."

"You're not going to fight, are you?" Bella asked warily as she scrutinised Sam carefully.

"Not today." Sam replied bitterly. "But it is important that I talk to him, now."

Bella heard the underlying urgency in his tone. "Wait here." She warned him before spinning on her heel and striding off toward the main marquee. Sam watched her go with his heart in his eyes. To him she looked more beautiful than ever. He closed his eyes in silent agony and leaned back against the bole of one of the trees as he waited for her return.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading. I know I promised you drama, I bet you didn't expect angst as well! Nikki ;)**_


	79. Chapter 79

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Seventy Nine-The Consequences of Betrayal**

Jacob smelt Sam on Bella as soon as she approached him. He tensed up immediately, trying to keep his irrational anger at bay. He was already riled up from dealing with Billy, and now this. Jacob saw his brothers pick up on his tension and he ordered them away from him. He didn't want them overhearing anything between him and Bella. They reluctantly left their Alpha alone, with many shooting him curios glances as they resumed getting ready for the gathering. "What's going on?" Jacob caught Bella's chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes. "Why can I smell Uley?"

Bella frowned. She didn't care for Jacob's tone, but let it go, because she knew how much stress he was under. "Sam has returned. He wants to speak to you."

"Well he can damn well wait. I'm busy." Jacob let go of her chin and stepped back. "It sickens me that he still tries to use you to do his dirty work. Tell him to piss off, Bella."

"Don't lecture me, Jake." Bella retorted. "I know you're under an immense amount of strain but he made it sound urgent."

Jacob sighed as he saw the hurt in Bella's beautiful brown eyes. He hated himself in that moment. He shouldn't be taking out his frustrations on her. It just felt like he couldn't catch a break. He wished he could just whisk her off somewhere so they could escape the chaos and catch their breath. "I'm sorry."

Bella's expression softened. "It's okay. But I really think you should speak to Sam."

"Fine." Jacob sighed as he looked back at the pack. They were milling about restlessly, obviously getting bored waiting for Ephraim to make his appearance and begin the meeting. "Can you stay here and whip this lot into shape? I need chairs set up so that they're facing the marquee. Ephraim and Carlisle will be speaking from that small podium that's been set up. Do you mind supervising while I talk to Uley."

Bella knew very well he just wanted to keep her preoccupied and out of the way while he dealt with Sam alone. But she didn't bother calling him out on it. The pack could quite easily put a few chairs out. "Okay. I'll enjoy making Lahote break out into sweat." She teased.

"You're wicked Bella Swan." Jacob smiled at her attempt to cheer him up. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I won't be long."

"Okay." Bella watched him go with misgivings in her heart. She just hoped that Sam had come to make peace and not start any more trouble. The last thing they all needed was yet another fight.

* * *

Jacob took the long way around the gardens. He didn't want to arouse suspicion or deal with any questions from his mother. He could hear Sarah talking hysterically to Charlie and Esme about Billy. They were trying to placate her but having little luck. There was no love lost between his parents. It hurt just thinking about it. He was still smarting about Billy's selfish request to return to the family home. Jacob tried to dampen down his anger. He needed to keep a cool head when dealing with Uley. He found Sam loitering in the trees near the eastern edge of the gardens. Jacob checked one last time that no one was watching before he joined Sam under the cover of the overhanging branches.

"You took long enough." Sam sneered as he used the opportunity to scout around for Bella. He couldn't see her anywhere. Jacob had obviously told her to keep her distance. Normally that would have infuriated him, but this one time he was glad of it. He didn't want her to hear this particular conversation.

"I only came because Bella told me it was urgent." Jacob ground out. He could see that Uley sometimes winced when he moved. Sam was clearly still feeling the aftereffects of their recent fight. Good, Jacob thought viciously. He deserved to feel physical pain.

"You really don't deserve her." Sam replied bitterly.

"What do you want?" Jacob demanded again.

Sam's jaw clenched as he surveyed his rival. It was hard pushing his dislike and resentment to one side but for the safety of the pack, his people, and especially Bella, he would do so. "On my way back here I was made a very interesting offer by one of the vamps."

"Who?" Jacob questioned suspiciously.

"Edward Cullen wanted us to team up. It seems that he has developed deep feelings for Leah and feels thwarted that your long dead ancestor has come back to life and stolen her from him. Sound familiar?" Sam spat.

"Bella was never yours." Jacob snarled.

"And she isn't completely yours either." Sam locked eyes with Jacob for a long moment, but was forced to break the stare. He hated submitting to the younger male and it was only his love for Bella that stopped him retaliating against Jacob for his previous beat down. "Deep down Bella loves me too, she just won't admit it. You know it's true otherwise you wouldn't feel so threatened."

Jacob didn't respond. He just continued to glare at Sam coolly as he waited for Uley to continue.

"Edward wanted me to help him hurt you and Ephraim when you were at your most vulnerable." Sam finally admitted.

"Why are you telling me?" Jacob asked.

"Hurting you would hurt Bella, and I would never do that to her." Sam said quietly. "And despite how I feel about you, I am loyal to my pack and to my home."

Jacob studied Sam warily. The older male looked exhausted. His eyes were full of pain and he was clearly deeply unhappy. In spite of their rivalry, Sam's words had rung true. He would never betray those he loved, and that included Bella, Charlie and the pack. "You should go see Charlie. He's with my mother. I know he's been worried about you."

Sam just nodded curtly and limped out into the open, leaving Jacob alone to ponder what to do.

* * *

Carlisle was in his study, speedreading through some of the ancient books from his extensive collection. He was using the spare time to see if he could find anything of interest pertaining to Ephraim's dilemma. He had left his old friend with the collective elders of the tribe. To say Ephraim was not impressed with this less than stellar array of supposedly wise adults was an understatement. Carlisle was glad he wasn't in Ephraim's shoes as he dealt with his descendants and their shortcomings. He knew it was going to be especially hard for him because Harry Clearwater, Leah's father, was one of them. Carlisle was surprised when he was interrupted by a knock on the heavy oak door. By the smell he recognised Jacob.

"Come in." He called out. Jacob opened the door and strode purposefully inside. Carlisle was alert at once as he took in the deeply troubled expression on the young shifter's face. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"I was going to deal with this myself, but your family has been so kind and welcoming to mine. You saved my mother's life and have asked nothing in return. Your deep and enduring friendship with my ancestor also speaks in your favour, so I trust that you will be able to deal with what I am about to tell you." Jacob then told Carlisle about Sam's shocking revelation regarding Edward. He watched as the blonde vampire's face hardened and anger flared in his golden eyes. "I am sorry to have to burden you with this information." Jacob apologised. "What will you do?"

"You can rest assured that Edward will be dealt with. You will not be seeing him around here again." Carlisle said coldly.

Jacob felt sympathy for the head of the Cullen clan. Like Sam was to Charlie, Edward was to Carlisle. Both men had taken them under their wing and loved them like their own sons. Jacob didn't envy Carlisle having to deal with the outcome of Edward's betrayal of everything he held dear. It was as if Edward had spat on his values and everything he stood for. "I'll leave you now."

"Thank you." Carlisle replied dully. His normal ebullience was missing.

Jacob sighed as he finally left the vampire alone.

* * *

Edward knew even before Carlisle flew into his room. His mentor was practically shouting in his mind. The rage and fury sent Edward's head spinning. He barely had time to move before Carlisle had him by the throat and pinned up against the wall. It was very rare for Carlisle to lose his temper, but on the few occasions he had, he could be terrifying. Edward remained still as he watched the fire burn in the older man's eyes. He knew there was no point in defending himself. Carlisle had lived far longer than he had. When pushed he was an extremely skilled fighter. There was no way he could ever beat him, and he didn't want to. Sharing Carlisle's disappointment and disgust in him was punishment enough.

"After everything I have done for you. I have forgiven you so often over the years. I have tempered my disappointment in you. I kept convincing myself that there was good in you. The last few years I almost believed it. The way you were with Leah, the way you cared and empathised with her. I really thought you had turned a corner. But no, you fooled me again." Carlisle roared.

"I was losing her, Carlisle." Edward cried out in anguish. "I love her so much. To lose her like this, to someone she has barely known for two minutes, just because of some kind of freaky spiritual connection she shares with him. Leah deserves so much better. I want her to be happy. I want to keep her safe. You know the kind of life he leads, Carlisle. You saw how he was with Georgiana. I will not have Leah forced to live a life full of disappointment."

Carlisle loosened his grip and allowed Edward to slide to the ground. He stared into his son's eyes and saw the despair. "It is Leah's decision, not yours. You cannot force a way of life onto her just because you think that's how she should live. I know Ephraim. I have seen the difference in him. This is real for him; it's real for both of them. What you tried to do to wrench them apart disgusts me. You disgust me."

"Carlisle." Edward begged. He knew there was to be no forgiveness this time. Carlisle had hardened himself against him.

"You are no longer a part of this family. You are dead to me." Carlisle said coldly. "Now leave. I never want to see your face around me or mine again."

For Edward, total banishment was the worst possible punishment. He had been gone from the family before, when he had given into his blood lust, but even then Carlisle had forgiven him and let him back into the fold. Not this time. Edward could see it in his mentor's mind. Carlisle was finished with him. "I'm sorry." Edward murmured as he left the room, his head hanging forward as if it carried a great weight.

"And Edward." Carlisle warned him before he reached the door. "If I find you anywhere near Leah, or that you've been in contact with her. I will kill you myself."

With this warning ringing in his ears, Edward slipped quietly away.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Next will be Ephraim's confrontation with Billy and the others, and of course the gathering!**_


	80. Chapter 80

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Eighty-Ephraim and Billy**

Ephraim hunkered down and took Old Quil's hands in his own. The elder's skin was paper thin and his eyes showed his exhaustion. Ephraim knew from personal experience that the old man wasn't long for this world. "Your grandson will be here shortly to come and take you somewhere so you can rest."

"I never thought I would live to see this day." Old Quil's voice quavered as he spoke. He gazed in wonder at Ephraim, still unable to believe that he was really here. He clutched Ephraim's hands as tightly as he could. "It eases my heart now that you are here. I have worried so often over the years that the young pack never had sufficient guidance. I tried my best but I feel that I failed them." He lamented sadly.

"You had a heavy burden to carry that shouldn't have been yours alone." Ephraim's dark eyes glinted with repressed anger as his gaze drifted over to Harry and Billy, who were sitting side by side, looking very uncomfortable indeed.

Old Quil sighed as he let go of Ephraim's hands and sagged back in his seat. "I tried to guide them to the best of my knowledge. I worry especially for young Jacob and Samuel. You have been around them; you understand what I am referring to." The elder looked pleadingly at his ancestor, begging him to relieve his worries.

"Yes, I have seen the wedge between them. Do not concern yourself about it anymore. Trust that it will be dealt with. Now go and rest." Ephraim put a comforting hand on the old man's shoulder before gesturing for young Quil to come and take his grandfather away. Quil entered the room silently, for once remaining quiet as he felt the gravity of the situation. He smiled fondly at his grandfather before carefully lifting the fragile old man in his arms and carrying him out of the room.

As soon as the door closed Ephraim's whole demeanour changed. He began to pace, his body was like a coiled spring, and his eyes were like steel as he glared at Harry and Billy in disgust. "You left a fragile old man to deal with the heavy burden of trying to guide a pack of frightened children alone." He yelled accusingly. His voice was so loud it made the two men jump.

"It wasn't quite like that." Harry blustered as he glanced sideways at Billy. "We were unprepared for the children phasing at such a young age. It had never been heard of before. We did our best…."

"Your best is so very poor, Harry Clearwater." Ephraim roared, making Harry flinch and hang his head in shame. Ephraim turned his full attention onto Billy. Jacob's father began to fidget as he glanced toward the door as if assessing whether he could escape. It was only now, looking at the supposed chief of the tribe, that Ephraim fully realised that Rebecca's assessment of her father's shortcomings was in no way exaggerated. The man was a weak fool. "Do you have nothing to say, Billy Black?"

"It seems you have already made up your mind to be judge, jury and executioner." Billy muttered. "You have no idea of what our lives have been like, and how difficult it has been to try and just survive. We had jobs to hold down, families to raise, and little time to deal with the extra pressure of guiding a young pack of wolves…."

"Two of them are your sons." Ephraim interrupted him.

"Exactly my point. I had two of them to worry about and care for. I have two daughters too. It was hard splitting my time between…."

"What your lover and your wife." Ephraim sneered.

"I did the best I could for all of my family. You can't come here and judge me like this when you have no true idea of what my life has been like. It was different in your time. Life was easier, simpler…."

"Shut up!" Ephraim ordered Billy. The man's whining was getting on his last nerve. His whole story was a litany of _poor me_. Not once had he taken any responsibility for his own actions. It was now clear to Ephraim why Jacob and the others had phased so young. They had no choice. Their parents were weak, selfish and utterly self-absorbed. Ephraim hunkered down, grabbed Billy's long ponytail and jerked his head back so he was forced to gaze into Ephraim's eyes. His pallor turned grey as he saw the uncontrolled anger on his ancestor's face. "I am ashamed of you." Ephraim snarled. "You are not fit to bear the Black name."

Billy opened and closed his mouth, but no words would come out. He glanced to the side, hoping that Harry would intervene. But his friend kept his head down and his eyes fixed on his trembling hands. There was to be no rescue from that quarter. "I tried to help Jacob and the others, but he kept pushing me away."

"Stop making pitiful excuses." Ephraim jerked Billy's head back a bit more. "You are the reason your son was forced to change at such a young age. His gene was activated because the spirits knew how weak and insignificant you were. You would never have been able to deal with or bear the burdens that your sons have to carry now." Ephraim let go of Billy's ponytail and turned to look at Harry. "Yours too! I cannot believe that Jacob and Seth are even remotely related to you."

"I wasn't always like this." Harry cried out. "When Leah left I became depressed. Food was my comfort and I…"

"More excuses." Ephraim said in disgust.

"I'm sorry." Harry replied in despair. His anguish was palpable. Ephraim sighed as he returned his attention to Billy. At least Leah's father was showing remorse, but Billy was still stubbornly holding onto his insane notion that he was in the right.

"I will not take the blame for Jacob and Embry's phasing so young. That does not explain any of the others." Billy protested as he rubbed the back of his head, checking that his hair hadn't been torn from his head when Ephraim had forcefully yanked on his ponytail.

"Quil's father died when he was young, his gene was activated. Sam Uley's father was even worse than you so I hear, so his gene was activated. Paul Lahote's father was no better than Sam's, his gene was activated." Ephraim reeled off each name angrily like a school roll call. "Do you see the domino effect here?"

"But I loved my son." Harry said forlornly.

"But you are weak, just like Jared Thail's father. All of you, all the men that these boys were supposed to look up to and respect turned out to be nothing but a bunch of weak willed fools. Is it no wonder the pack skipped a generation?" Ephraim finished bitterly.

Ephraim was interrupted from his tirade when Carlisle slipped into the room. His face was grave which put Ephraim on alert immediately. Something had obviously happened. "I need to speak with you, old friend." Carlisle said quietly.

Ephraim nodded. "Of course, we are about done here anyway." He turned to look at Billy and Harry one last time. "The gathering will begin soon. I suggest you go outside and find your families. You have much to apologise for." He watched as Harry and Billy left the room. Billy leaned on Harry. He was feeling ill and extremely sorry for himself. Ephraim shook his head in disbelief, still not able to believe that he shared any blood with Billy at all.

"That can't have been easy for you." Carlisle said sympathetically.

"No, and in Billy Black's case I doubt my words made any impact at all." Ephraim replied sadly. "What did you want to tell me?"

Carlisle's face fell and he was forced to sit down on one of the vacated chairs as his own anguish consumed him. Ephraim was alarmed; he had never seen Carlisle lose control like this. "What is it?"

"It's Edward, he has betrayed me. He has betrayed us all." Carlisle confessed as he hid his face in his hands. Slowly he began to tell Ephraim what had happened. Ephraim was not surprised by Edward's actions. He had never trusted him anyway but he knew how much he meant to Carlisle. He put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder as he witnessed Carlisle's silent despair.

* * *

Bella watched Sam and Charlie's reunion from a distance. The sheer relief and happiness on her father's face as soon as he saw Sam touched her heart. In his eyes Sam was his son. He may not have sired him, but he loved him like his own. She saw Sam sag in Charlie's embrace. He appeared tired and worn out, but the tension inside him seemed to have eased now he was back with Charlie. Bella was glad to see it.

"Hey, beautiful." Jacob's voice startled her as he embraced her from behind and pulled her back against his taut body.

"You didn't kill each other then." Bella said mildly as she glanced up at him.

"Not today." Jacob propped his chin on her shoulder as he watched Charlie and Sam talking together quietly. "What am I supposed to do with him, Bells?" He asked wearily.

Bella pulled his arms tighter around her. He sounded so tired and his eyes were alight with worry. "Nothing. Sam has to find his own path."

"He won't though. Not until he learns to let you go." Jacob replied as Bella spun around in his arms. He cupped her beautiful face in his warm hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I can't blame him though. I'd never be able to stop loving you."

"Are you worried that I'm gonna go or something." Bella had never heard him sound so melancholy.

"Everything is just getting on top of me." Jacob confessed. "There's so much happening, and so much could go wrong."

"You're not alone, Jake. I may not be a kick ass wolf but I am a good listener. I want to hear your doubts and fears. Don't be afraid to tell me when it gets too much. You can't be strong all the time." Bella stood on her tiptoes so she could reach his lips. The kiss started out gentle, teasing almost, until the passion that was always simmering beneath the surface got the better of them. Bella flung her arms around Jacob's neck and he hauled her against his hardened body as he intensified the kiss.

"Get a room." Paul called out to them, making everyone turn their way.

Jacob growled angrily as he reluctantly released a blushing Bella and glared at his pack brother. Paul just laughed at his discomfiture. "Ass." Jacob muttered as he took Bella's hand instead and led her over to the marquee. Ephraim and Carlisle had finally appeared and it looked as if the meeting was about to start.

Jacob found some spare seats next to his mother and Esme. He pulled Bella onto his lap. He wanted to hold her, just having her close soothed his tension and lessened his anxieties. He reached across and took his mother's hand as she smiled at him affectionately. Rebecca and Jared sat on Sarah's other side, while the other pack members pulled their chairs toward Jacob so they were practically surrounding their Alpha and his loved ones in a protective circle. Seth sat on the outside with his sister, Leah, and his father. Harry appeared subdued. He kept darting guilty looks at his son and daughter, as if he was plucking up the courage to apologise to them. Jacob noticed Billy sitting all alone near the edge of the marquee. He was wearing a sullen expression and kept glaring at Ephraim. Jacob wondered what had been said between them. It was obvious that his ancestor had given Billy a dressing down. He just hoped some of his words had sunk in his father's thick head.

Carlisle had another quiet word with Ephraim before he retreated from the podium and sat down next to Rosalie. Esme left Sarah now that Jacob was with her and went to join her mate. Carlisle smiled at her gratefully as he pulled her chair closer to his. Ephraim surveyed the sea of faces looking his way and sighed. He hated speaking publicly. His eyes wandered across the crowd until he found Leah. She smiled at him encouragingly and he found himself relaxing. Ephraim then called for silence as the meeting finally began.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	81. Chapter 81

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Eighty One-The Meeting**

"It was when I reached Italy that I came into contact with Carlisle and his family for a second time." Ephraim gestured toward the head of the Cullen clan. Carlisle took this as his cue to join his friend behind the podium. Ephraim had already given the pack and their families a glossed over version of his life. He had kept the darker bits to himself, not willing to share the despair and unhappiness he had experienced through much of his long life as he wandered the world seeking absolution. He had found it in the last place he had expected, home. His dark eyes wandered to Leah Clearwater and his expression softened when she smiled back at him with her face glowing with pride.

"Thank you, Ephraim." Carlisle shook his friend's hand in a show of togetherness.

"Now we come to the reason behind this gathering." Ephraim's face turned serious again as he stared out at the sea of faces looking back at him. He saw the young shifters suddenly become much more alert. He noticed Billy frowning and Harry looking anxious. Quil was fussing over his grandfather making sure the old man was comfortable. Jacob was still holding firmly onto his mother's hand while clutching Bella close. Ephraim noted the dark look on Sam's face as he sat next to Charlie and stared over at Jacob and Bella. He sighed, that problem had to be dealt with. He couldn't allow it to impact on what was ahead. "I am going to hand you over to Carlisle." Ephraim then stepped aside and let his friend take the floor.

"Thank you all for coming. My family and I have enjoyed your company and now consider you all our friends." Carlisle said with a smile before his expression turned grave. "It is now my sad duty to inform you of what is coming ahead. We have all come here together, united in a common goal, to keep those we love safe from harm and protect our home. And we consider this home." Carlisle spread his arms wide to encompass his extensive grounds and beyond. "My family and I have very happy memories of this place and hope to add more now that we are relocating here once again."

There were a few quiet mutterings amongst the pack at this news. Jacob warned his brothers to be silent. The news wasn't unexpected but they still felt ambivalent about it despite the Cullen's kind hospitality thus far. Carlisle waited until things had died down before he continued. "When I came across Ephraim again in Italy I was surprised but very worried about his presence in the area. Unbeknownst to him at the time and all humans is that in Italy, in a small town called Volterra, resides the leaders of the vampire world, the Volturi."

There was a collective gasp of surprise from the audience. Billy's face paled and Old Quil looked sickened. Jacob exchanged a shocked glance with Bella. She already knew some of it, so wasn't taken unawares like the others. Ephraim called for silence again as everyone began talking amongst themselves and demanding answers. "If you'll all remain quiet and let Carlisle finish you will get the answers you seek." Ephraim called out irritably.

Silence fell again as everyone turned their full attention onto Carlisle. "The Volturi are the most powerful coven of vampires in the world." Carlisle continued. "They enforce the laws of the vampire world, and with good reason. Without consequences there would be utter chaos. Their fear of discovery is the predominant reason. Even amongst our kind there need to be rules. The Volturi act as the unofficial royalty in the vampire world, and are an incredibly influential coven. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send their agents from Volterra to prevent overzealous vampires from exposing our kind through mass eradication of every vampire and any humans present in any particular area. The coven has existed for over three thousand years, and is the largest in existence."

"Are you saying they are coming to Washington State?" Embry asked incredulously. "Is this the threat you have been hinting at?"

"No, but I worry that they will be alerted to this area from the very thing the Volturi try so hard to stamp out."

"What's that?" Paul demanded as he stood up from his chair and confronted Carlisle angrily. Embry, who was sitting near him, yanked Paul back into his seat.

"Exposure." Carlisle replied as he exchanged a grim look with Ephraim. "I lived with the Volturi for several decades. I have made friends among their guard, and am on good terms with the leaders. They have recently become aware of a spate of murders and disappearances in Seattle. The leaders became worried and wanted to despatch some of their most experienced and deadly scouts to the area to investigate. But I managed to put them off. I told them I would do some digging of my own and report back to them. The last thing any of us wants is the Voturi's spies here. If they found out about the shifters then the leaders of the Volturi, especially one named Aro, would be here in a blink of an eye to wipe you all from existence. They hate werewolves, and have done their best to eliminate them over the centuries. What I am talking about are the true children of the moon, not shapeshifters like you. Genuine werewolves are vicious, deadly and have no comprehension of compassion. Once they are bitten all their humanity deserts them."

Everyone was caught up in the horror of Carlisle's news. Sarah began to cry and Jacob had to release Bella so he could comfort her. Rebecca was pressed tight against Jared's side, while Charlie looked horrified as he exchanged quiet words with Sam. The other pack members just stared at Carlisle as they absorbed what he was saying. When everyone quietened down again Carlisle continued on with his explanation.

"It upsets me deeply to deliver such horrifying news. I was only alerted to what was happening by one of my close friends in Volterra, otherwise I would have been blindsided and would not have been able to act. When Bella contacted me about Sarah's illness I immediately called Ephraim. He was in Italy himself, keeping a close watch on the Volturi. He had made it his life's mission to thwart some of their more dubious activities." Carlisle turned to glance at his friend. Ephraim's face was grave and there was a haunted look in his eyes. "I won't go into details. They are not relevant to what is happening here. But suffice to say when I came into contact with him; some of the things he'd seen began to make sense."

Ephraim nodded at his friend as he took over the meeting. "When I was in Volterra I head whispers regarding a vicious female red head, she went by the name Victoria. She had been in Italy to petition the Volturi to send her help to exact revenge for the death of her mate. The leaders weren't interested in such a petty request and apparently sent her on her way. But while she was there, seeing how the Volturi used their specialist guards to carry out their work, gave her an idea."

"This is the red head that attacked my mom." Jacob let go of Sarah's hand and stood up. "She's the one who tried to hurt Bella. I was the one who killed her mate."

"Yes, she is one and the same." Ephraim conceded. "It was only when Carlisle and I traded notes that it all became clear to us. Victoria is attacking innocent humans in Seattle. She is changing them into vampires, assembling an army if you will. She has been clever, only picking on street kids and those going under the radar. But the bigger her army gets, the more she fails to control them. They are hungry, reckless and risk exposure. She can no longer wait to change anymore. The authorities are beginning to investigate and she knows the Volturi will too. She is now ready to exact her revenge. We have been reliably informed that in exactly one week she will head for Forks, we are not exactly sure where, and begin to release her army of newborns against the pack. We have to be prepared, we have to stand united. Carlisle is calling the rest of his family back to help us. I took you all away to train you, I was hoping for more time, but unfortunately it has run out."

Jacob felt his heart race in his chest. This was all down to him. He was the one who had killed the red head's mate. Sarah had nearly lost her life because of this, Bella too. He saw his brothers turn to look at him, as if they could sense his emotional turmoil and despair. Bella stood up next to him and took his hand. "Jake, don't you dare blame yourself for this."

"How can I not?" Jacob questioned in anguish. "I set this in motion."

"No, we all did." Sam's words resounded through the gardens. He steadily met Jacob's gaze and nodded curtly. "We were all there that day, just doing what we were born to do, defending our lands. No one person is to blame for any of this."

"Sam is right." Ephraim called out. His stern expression softened as he looked in relief at Jacob and Sam. They may still be divided because of their love for Bella Swan, but in this they were united. "This threat will be a big test for all of us, but if we stand together, as one, we will prevail!" He shouted the last words like a call to action. The pack stood up and began to cheer. The palatial gardens were filled with a deafening cacophony of noise. Eventually Ephraim called for calm. He advised everyone to go and relax. No more could be done that night.

* * *

Esme had already sent for more food. The marquee was taken down and a bonfire lit in the middle of the gardens. Night was drawing in and it was like a beacon in the dark. It illuminated the faces of the pack and their families as they gathered around it. Ephraim shared more stories of his past travels, before Carlisle stepped in and gave them more information about the Volturi and the intricate set up in Volterra. He warned them about the strength of the newborns and promised that on the morrow, he and his family would begin teaching the wolves the best way to defend themselves against vampire attacks. Old Quil then took the floor. Sitting in Carlisle's own chair that he retrieved from his study, the elder began to tell the legends of the past. Occasionally Ephraim would interrupt him when he wandered off topic or thought events had been exaggerated. The elders tales of the strong men of old were encouraging and raised the spirits of the young pack who were anxious about what they were about to face.

Eventually the bonfire died down and everyone retreated to the tables, once again groaning with food. Billy stood by himself near the dying embers of the fire while he observed his family from a distance. Jacob was sitting with his arm around Bella as they shared a plate of food. His daughter, Rebecca, sat with Jared, her head resting on his shoulder. Despite the oncoming threat, they looked at peace, all wrapped up in each other. His eyes drifted to his ex-wife. Sarah was with Charlie. His friend was sharing a plate of food with Sarah and speaking in hushed whispers as they talked about the upcoming threat and what this meant for their families. Harry was with his own offspring. Ephraim had finally told him about his imprint with Leah. Harry had been shocked, and momentarily lost for words. But after giving himself time to recover he congratulated his daughter and apologised to her for the way he had acted in the past and upon his return. He was pleased that she now had a good, strong man to lean on. He was full of regret and remorse. He couldn't change the past, but he wanted to change the future. He sat beside his son, Seth, and did his best to allay his own fears.

Billy didn't know where he fit in anymore. Embry ignored him, just like Jacob and Rebecca. Charlie and Harry were too caught up with others to even offer him their company. He felt bitter and resentful. Billy threw the last of his own food into the dying fire and watched as sparks flew up into the night air. He wanted a proper drink, not the crappy stuff that the vampires had put out. Some moonshine would be good right about now. He would leave. It wasn't like anyone was going to miss him. Billy crept silently away. He walked slowly around to the front of the house. He noticed Sarah's car parked in the drive. He glanced around; making sure that no one was about. He then used his elbow to break the glass in the driver's window. It made a slight tinkling noise as it hit the gravel but no one came running to see what was the noise was. Billy managed to open the driver's door to get inside. He knew Sarah's car well. She was a creature of habit and kept her spare set of keys under the front seat. He bent down and found them.

The engine sounded loud to his ears when he started the car, but he didn't care. By the time anyone came to investigate he would be well away. The tires crunched on the gravel driveway as he spun the car around and drove off at speed. Billy put his foot down and drove like the devil down the long, winding driveway. It didn't take long for him to reach the main road. He had forgotten to put his lights on, it was now very dark and he was having trouble seeing what was ahead. He continued on his way, his mind distracted by resentment and self-pity. All he craved now was a strong drink to numb his pain.

Billy didn't see it coming. A white streak darted in the middle of the road, right in the path of his car. He wasn't aware of anything until he hit something hard and his car veered across the road, the hood crushed in a V-shape. The car fell into the ditch, the wheels still spinning. Billy was out cold. The front door was wrenched off and a white hand hauled him out of his seat as easily as if he was a rag doll. His captor threw him over their shoulder and disappeared into the night.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	82. Chapter 82

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Eighty Two-Betrayal**

The car wasn't discovered until the next morning. Everyone had retired to bed, not realising that Billy had gone missing. It was only when the next day dawned that they realised Sarah's old car had been taken, and when Billy couldn't be found, it was pretty obvious that he was the culprit. Jacob, Embry and Rebecca felt deeply ashamed that their own father could have stooped so low. He had done enough damage to the family as it was, but to take the only car that Sarah had was despicable. Jacob and Embry left immediately to go and track Billy down, while Ephraim and Carlisle took the rest of the pack away to begin their training. Bella and Rebecca stayed in the mansion with Esme and Rosalie.

It didn't take Jacob and Embry long to find the wrecked car. The smell of vampire was strong all around it, and it alarmed them deeply that a cold one had been so close and not been detected. They had not been patrolling as diligently over the last few days due to recent events, and this had allowed one to get within their territory. Jacob immediately wondered whether this particular vampire was part of Victoria's advanced army. Was it some kind of agent sent ahead to infiltrate the area and spy on the pack? They did a quick scout of the area but could find no trace of Billy. Despite how estranged they were from their father, Jacob and Embry were upset that he had been taken, and deeply concerned for his welfare. Jacob blamed himself, as did Embry. The two brothers worried about what this portended. Was Alice's prediction wrong and the newborn army already close? They sprinted back to the Cullen's mansion so they could alert Ephraim and Carlisle to the recent turn of events. No more time could be wasted.

* * *

Jasper Hale and his mate Alice, along with Rosalie's mate, Emmet, arrived at the mansion later that same day. Rosalie was ecstatic to be reunited with her partner, and the two of them immediately withdrew to their bedroom to enjoy their reunion in private. The pack had been out all day patrolling the boundaries, hunting for any sign of the vampire who took Billy, or any others who might be in the vicinity. They patrolled in pairs for extra security. Only Ephraim and Jacob travelled alone as they searched further afield. Meanwhile Carlisle called on his contacts in Italy to see if they had garnered any more information, but they were no help, they had heard no more about the red headed vampire since she had left Volterra.

Bella and Rebecca had spent most of the day worrying about their respective lovers, and trying to console a distraught Sarah, as well as trying to assuage their own worries. Charlie had been forced to leave for work, and only after promising his daughter and Sam that he would be extra careful on his journey to the station. Harry had gone back to La Push with Old Quil. The elder was extremely tired and feeling unwell. After checking him over Carlisle had deemed it best that the old man be taken back to somewhere he felt more at home. Leah had wanted to stay near Ephraim, but Harry had begged her to come home with him and try and talk to her mother. He didn't want the family to be estranged anymore. He planned on giving his wife a good talking to if she didn't listen. It was about time he showed his children that he could be the strong male figure that had been lacking in their lives. He knew that he had let his fiery wife walk all over him far too often just because he wanted a peaceful life and hated confrontation.

So as the day drew to a close everyone was on tenterhooks. Even Jasper's gift didn't seem able to dampen down the tension everyone was feeling. For hours Ephraim, Jacob and Carlisle along with the other vampires were cooped up in Carlisle's study as they tried to come up with some answers. Alice's visions kept fluctuating. It seemed that Victoria was uncertain about her own plans. Occasionally Alice got glimpses of the red head pacing up and down muttering to herself, while the newborn vampires created chaos behind her. It was obvious that Victoria was failing to control the new vampires she had created. They were getting increasingly reckless and were forcing her to act upon her vengeance sooner than she had anticipated.

"Was it one of her newborns that took my father?" Jacob demanded impatiently as Alice tried to get a fix on what was happening.

"I don't know." Alice wailed. She held her aching head in her hands while Jasper comforted her. He glared at Jacob angrily. "Because your father carries the wolf gene I am unable to see him. I am sorry. I am trying my best."

Jacob ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. He felt like he was going to implode. There was too much going on; they had little or no information about when the red head planned to strike. His father was probably dead. He had his mother and Bella to worry about, as well as the safety of the tribe, his sister and the pack. He felt Ephraim put a calming hand on his shoulder and push him back down into his seat. "Stop thinking you are alone in this." The older man reminded him. "This is exactly the reaction Victoria is hoping for. We need to keep calm and not let our emotions force us to act rashly."

"I know." Jacob sighed as he tried to regain his composure. He looked over at Jasper and Alice before apologising for his harsh tone.

"We understand." Jasper conceded. "Just give Alice a moment."

"Okay." Jacob leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes momentarily.

* * *

Bella was in the kitchen cooking. It was her way of distracting herself. Rebecca and Esme worked silently beside her as they helped her prepare a lavish meal for the pack. They drifted back to the mansion in ones and twos to eat the food provided before heading back out to patrol. Ephraim and Jacob had them put them on a short rotation. They were paired up at all times. They did not want anything breaking through their borders. As night wore on, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet went out to help the wolves keep watch. Alice was still struggling to control her visions. Victoria was obviously stressed herself, and she appeared conflicted about when and where she would strike. Her decisions changed so rapidly that Alice could no longer give anyone a specific time line when this would happen. It could still be a week, or could be hours.

When midnight rolled around Jacob sent Sam off, along with Quil and Embry to protect La Push. Ephraim went with them for a while, just so he could check on Leah and spend some time with her. He also wanted to double check the area himself, just to familiarise himself with the land he called home. Jacob sat with Bella, his sister and his mother as he hastily ate his meal. He was tuckered out, but couldn't rest. His gaze was fixated on Bella as he ate; secretly wishing that he could scoop her up in his arms and just hold her. Even though he was trying to hide it, Jacob was frightened. The thought of losing Bella, losing any of his family made him panic. He tried to keep a cool head just like Ephraim had warned him, but it was hard. He could see the fear in his loved ones faces, but their fear was for him. Jacob loved his family so much. They had all been through enough already, they deserved peace and happiness, and he deserved it too. He was fighting for their future, for his future with Bella.

Before he left to head out into the night, Jacob pulled Bella into his arms. Rebecca and Sarah left them alone to give them some privacy. Bella rested her head on Jacob's chest and cried silent tears. She couldn't help it. She was picking up on his tension, and his fears. "I love you. Please be careful out there." She begged him.

Jacob cupped her beautiful face in his warm hands and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. He gazed down at her for a long time, memorising every line and curve of her face, her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, which were so full of concern for him, her uneven pout that he longed to kiss, and her milky white skin that glowed in the half light. "We're going to get through this. I promise." He vowed.

More tears spilled down Bella's cheeks. Her eyes fluttered closed as he bent down to kiss her. It was a soft kiss that didn't dare much. "I love you, honey." Jacob whispered as he reluctantly pulled away and got ready to leave.

Bella stood by the doorway and watched him slip out into the night. Her heart was heavy in her chest as she saw his shadowy form head for the trees surrounding the Cullen's mansion. Then he was gone.

* * *

Billy Black's face was a bloody mess. His nose was broken and he was having difficulty breathing. One eye was red and so swollen he could hardly see through it. "Please." He gasped. "I don't know anything. Please let me go."

"Again!" Victoria snarled as she got her henchmen to hit Billy in the stomach. The breath was knocked from his body and he groaned in agony. "You hit him too hard." Victoria smashed her fist into her henchman's face, sending him reeling. "I need him able to talk. You nearly killed him. I am surrounded by ignorant fools."

Tears ran down Billy's face as he lay on his side. He had never felt so much pain in his life. The red headed vampire was insane. She had sent one of her more experienced scouts to spy on the Cullen mansion. They had come across him on their way back to report to her. The triumphant vampire who had captured him had handed him over to Victoria like some kind of prize. His reward was a fresh kill. Billy had never been so frightened in his life. Since his capture everything had been hazy. He was surrounded by crazed bloodthirsty vampires. There were only a few who had enough rationality to keep their heads, and these were the ones Victoria had recruited to keep the others under control. But they were doing a piss poor job of it. When Billy had been brought to her she thought she had been given a lucky opportunity to find out some much needed information. But Billy was proving to be a useless find.

"You must know something." Victoria hissed as she grabbed Billy's hair and forced him to sit upright. Billy cried out in pain. His one good eye stared into Victoria's reddened ones and he began to cry again. "I need to know their vulnerabilities, especially the young leader. He was the one who robbed me of my heart. Now I want to rip apart his. I tried to kill his mother but was thwarted. I won't be again."

"Don't….don't hurt my….s….son." Billy wheezed.

"Your son?" Victoria said in surprise. She looked Billy up and down in disgust. This pathetic individual couldn't be her nemesis' father. She turned her head to one side as she studied him carefully. "Who holds his heart?" Victoria demanded as she shook Billy angrily. He felt his vision fluctuating as his head spun. He was in so much pain he couldn't bear it.

"If I tell you….will you let me go." Billy rasped.

"Perhaps." Victoria replied with an evil smirk. "If you tell me what I need to know." She put her face closer to his and narrowed her eyes. "I will know if you are lying, so you better tell me the truth."

Billy felt his soul shrivel inside as he stared back at her. He was weak man, he knew it. He couldn't die this way. He had seen what the crazed red head had done to her other victims. If he told her what she needed to know then she would set him free. There was no way he could survive any more pain. All he had to do was give her a name. Once she had what she wanted, then perhaps she would be satisfied with just that and leave everyone else alone. Yes, he needed to give her the name. It was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. It was an eye for an eye. That was her thinking. Wasn't it the way that you sacrificed the few to save the many. Billy's head was a befuddled mess as he tried to appease his guilt for what he was about to do as he tried to justify it in his own mind.

"I'm waiting." Victoria leered. "Tell me who holds the key to his heart."

"Bella Swan." Billy choked out. "You get Bella, you get your revenge."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Obviously this Billy is nothing like his canon counterpart. Please let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	83. Chapter 83

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Eighty Three-The Trap**

Bella put a plate piled high with food down in front of Sam. He had just come in from a long patrol shift, and was absolutely exhausted. He smiled at her wearily as he began to eat. Bella hesitated for a moment before she pulled up a chair and joined him. It was the first opportunity she'd had to speak to him since the meeting. Sam looked at her in surprise when she voluntarily initiated a conversation. He had assumed she would just continue to ignore him.

"I just wanted to thank you." Bella began.

"For what?" Sam paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. He was confused as to why she would suddenly feel the need to thank him.

"For having Jake's back." Bella continued hurriedly. "You know with the whole thing with Edward and everything and speaking up for him during the meeting. It meant a lot and I'm glad that we can put…um…your…well…feelings for me to one side and all work together."

"So you think Jake and I are going to be best buds from now on." Sam said slowly as he continued to eat. "You can get that idea out of your head, Bella. Nothing has changed as far as I'm concerned. We're united at the moment as we fight for a common goal, but when this is all over all bets are off."

Bella slammed her hands down on the table in anger as she glared at him. She had been hoping that they were past all this now. Why couldn't he just let it go? "My love for Jake is never going to change. Why can't you get that into your head?" She snapped. "You are family to me and that is it."

Sam just shrugged as he chewed his food slowly. "You keep telling yourself that." He muttered as he swallowed the last of his meal. He pushed his plate away and stood up. "Thanks for the food. I'm going to get some shuteye before I have to go out again."

"Whatever." Bella grabbed his empty plate and was about to leave when he caught her wrist with his left hand. "What?" She demanded irritably.

Sam stared into her angry brown eyes for a long moment until red bloomed on her cheeks. A small smile crossed his lips as he dropped her wrist and stepped back. "Nothing."

Bella shot him one last glare before she flounced out of the room.

* * *

Rebecca knocked on Bella's door timidly before opening it. She slipped inside to find Bella curled up the king size bed, reading. "Hey, Becks." She greeted the older girl as she put the book to one side and patted the duvet beside her.

Rebecca came further into the room and joined Bella on the bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looped her arms around them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you but my bed feels so empty without Jared there." She confessed.

"Mine too." Bella agreed as she put an arm around Rebecca's shoulder and pulled Jacob's sister close. "Jake and I have barely managed to exchange two words in the last couple of days."

"I'm so worried about them all. They can't go on like this." Rebecca said helplessly. "I feel so useless not being able to do anything to help. I hate waiting around."

"I do as well." Bella rested her head on top of Rebecca's and sighed. "All we can do is be there for them when they come home."

"But this isn't home." Rebecca said in a small voice. "I wish we could go back to La Push. I admit I was dazzled by the Cullen's wealth, but you were right when you said it was a cold beauty. I miss the warmth of home."

"We will soon, Becks. When this is over we can go back to La Push, settle down, and never have to leave again." Bella replied firmly.

"But what if it's never over." Rebecca sounded so young in that moment and very lost. Bella had never seen her like this before. "What if one of the pack gets hurt? What if it's Jacob or Jared?"

"They are strong fighters, Becks." Bella reminded her. "And we've got Ephraim to guide them and the Cullen's support; they'll kick that red heads ass."

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh at the picture Bella painted. "You're so weird. No wonder my brother adores you." She teased.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bella returned Rebecca's smile. "It's gonna be alright, Becks."

"I hope so." Rebecca's laughter died down. "Can I stay here with you tonight?" She asked.

"I'd love the company." Bella assured her as she moved over to the give the older girl some room.

* * *

Bella was woken by the sound of her cell vibrating. She glanced over at Rebecca, worried that the noise had disturbed the other girl. But Rebecca remained fast asleep. Bella quickly grabbed her phone and sat up in the bed. She frowned down at the lit screen. The person was calling from an unknown number. Maybe the caller had dialled her cell by mistake. Bella slipped out of the bed and headed for the en-suite bathroom so she could answer the phone in private.

"Hello." She whispered.

There was a muffled reply until the line went dead. Bella frowned as she stared at her cell again. It must have definitely been a wrong number. She was about to go back to bed when her cell phone beeped, indicating an incoming message. She glanced at it again and was surprised to see it was a video message. Bella opened the tab and sat on the edge of the bath as she watched the video. She couldn't see anything at first, the image was fuzzy, and whoever had filmed it couldn't seem to keep their hands still. But eventually she saw a small light, as if from a candle. Then there was a slight hiss as if someone was speaking in a low voice. The glow from the small light moved and suddenly illuminated a face. Bella put a hand over her mouth as she gasped. It was Billy Black. His face was a mess. One eye was swollen and his face was badly bruised and bloody. His one good eye was bloodshot and he seemed scared out of his mind.

"Speak." A voice hissed.

Billy shuddered as he focused his gaze on the person filming. "Bella…Bella." He rasped. "I need your help. I've…I've been captured. I need you to do something for me. Please you must tell no one about this otherwise she'll kill me." He begged as a tear rolled down his damaged face.

"Hurry up." The disembodied voice ordered again.

"I need you to get out of the Cullen's house without anybody noticing and head to your home in Forks. I'll be there as well as…as…as her." Billy continued shakily. "She's willing to talk woman to woman. She doesn't want a battle or a war. She just wants to put her side of the story to…to…you. Please Bella, this could solve everything. Nobody needs to get hurt. She doesn't want that. I know you don't want Jake hurt or any…anybody else you care…care about." The camera panned away from Billy as the harsh voice told him to be quiet. Suddenly Bella heard another, more familiar, more beloved voice.

"Bella, Bella…."

"Dad!" Bella cried brokenly. She couldn't see Charlie, but could only hear his frantic voice calling her name.

The camera returned to Billy. His one good eye was full of panic. "Come now, Bella. Come alone; don't bring any of the pack with you because she'll know straight away. If you do she'll kill me, and she'll kill Charlie. You must come now or we're all doomed."

The video went black as it ended.

Bella's hands shook as she breathed in rapidly. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She couldn't believe it. Charlie was supposed to be pulling an all-nighter at work. Bella tried to think clearly. She had to ring the station and check whether he was actually there or not. She called the station, only be told he was out on a call. Bella's heart clinched in her chest as she tried his cell instead. It went straight through to voice mail.

"Oh, dad. No…." Bella put her head in her hands and began to cry bitter tears. She rocked back and forth for a moment as she tried to regain control over her emotions. She couldn't believe it had come to this. It took her a moment to calm down; she had to focus so she could think. Her father and Billy's life depended on it. Bella replayed the video message again, trying to search for some kind of clue but it was so dark and the video so shaky she gained nothing from it. All she could hear in her head was her father's frantic voice calling her name.

The only thing in Bella's mind was that she had to save him. She hurriedly crept from the bathroom and over to the wardrobe so she could get dressed. It was dark inside the bedroom and she had trouble seeing anything. Her foot hit the hard wood and she yelped in pain, effectively waking Rebecca. "Shit." Bella cursed.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca questioned as she rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn.

"Nothing, Becks. Go back to sleep." Bella whispered.

Rebecca peered at her more closely. She turned on the bedside lamp and light flooded the room. "Why are you getting changed? Has something happened?" Rebecca was fully alert now as she saw the guilty look on Bella's face.

"Please, Becks. Just go back to sleep." Bella begged.

"NO." Rebecca climbed out of the bed and padded over to Bella. "You look like you're gonna be sick. What has happened?"

"I can't tell you." Bella said brokenly as she resumed dressing.

"You better tell me otherwise I'll wake the whole house up. You're up to something." Rebecca grabbed Bella's arm and forced her to look into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Tears pooled in Bella's eyes as she gave up. There was no escaping Jacob's sister. She knew that Rebecca was stubborn enough to follow through with her threat. Silently she passed her cell to the older girl and pressed play. She watched as Rebecca stared at the video, her eyes widening and her face registering fear as she saw her own father begging for help to save his life. "Oh my god."

"You see, Becks." Bella pleaded anxiously. "You can't tell anyone otherwise they'll hurt my dad and yours. I have to go now."

"But she could hurt you, Bella." Rebecca clutched Bella's hands and held on tight.

"I can't let my dad get killed. I have to take the risk." Bella couldn't stop the tears from falling now.

"I'm coming with you." Rebecca vowed.

"No, you can't." Bella replied with a fierce shake of her head. "You heard what Billy said. If the red head finds out I'm not alone then she'll kill them."

"That means the pack." Rebecca refuted. "I'm coming, Bella. I will not let you do this alone."

Bella's lips trembled as she suddenly pulled Rebecca into a tight hug. The two girls clasped each other tightly as they both began to sob in earnest. They were scared and frightened, but gained strength from each other. Bella was the first to pull away. "Come on we need to leave now. You can borrow some of my clothes."

Rebecca nodded her consent and hastily got dressed in a spare pair of Bella's jeans and a hoodie. The legs of the jeans came up a bit short on her longer legs, so she just rolled them up to her knees instead like a pair of long shorts. "I'm ready."

"Okay, come on." Bella whispered as grabbed Rebecca's hand and led her out of the room and down the spiral staircase.

* * *

Victoria switched off the DVD and smirked as she watched Charlie Swan's face disappear from the screen. Her trick had worked. Who knew it would be that easy to fool Bella Swan into thinking she had captured her father. It had been pure luck that she had come across a stack of old DVD's containing old clips of Charlie and his fool of a daughter. Billy had done his job well, she had to concede that. She had promised to spare his life if he agreed to make the video and lure Bella into her trap. But then again she wasn't very good at keeping promises. Victoria settled back in Charlie's recliner and motioned for one of her cohorts to come closer.

"You wanted fresh blood, Riley. He's all yours." Victoria crooned as she gestured for him to leave. Riley grinned at her wickedly before slinking silently out of the house.

 _Now all she had to do was wait…._

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	84. Chapter 84

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Eighty Four-The Price of Recklessness**

Bella slammed the brakes on as the headlights of her borrowed car illuminated a figure in the road ahead. The car swerved to a halt, with both her and Rebecca's hearts racing at a hundred miles an hour. Bella blinked a couple of times as she peered out into the dark night. It was only as the tall, shadowy figure came further into the bright beams of her headlights that she knew who it was, although deep down she had been expecting him. "Jacob." She whispered.

"Huh." Rebecca looked in confusion at the road ahead and her eyes widened as she finally saw what Bella had already seen. Her brother stood in the centre of the deserted road, his face stern and his body coiled with tension. She could actually see the muscles under his skin vibrating as he glared at the two girls. "Oh, shit." She muttered.

"Shit is right." Bella watched as Jacob loped around to her side of the car. Out of the trees lining the side of the road another shadowy figure appeared. It was only when it reached the passenger side that the two girls realised it was Jared, and he looked just as pissed off as Jacob.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob demanded as he yanked open the driver's door and confronted Bella. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night without protection?"

"I'm sorry." Bella apologised as it sunk in just how he had known she had left the house. He must have picked up on her anxiety and fear through the imprint bond and immediately come to find her.

Jacob heard the sincerity in her tone and hunkered down beside her. His dark eyes lost their anger and instead gazed at her with a deep concern. He ignored his sister and Jared, who were arguing quietly on the side of the road about her recklessness. "Bells, just tell me what's going on."

Bella had no choice but to tell him now. There was no point in hiding the truth. He would not let her continue on her journey and he would know if she was lying. She thought about her father and Billy, trapped in the house with the mad red head, and how she had let them both down. They were going to die and it was all her fault. She hung her head and began to cry. Jacob had no idea what was going on with her. He looked at her helplessly for a moment before reaching in and pulling her carefully out of the car so he could hold her. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her sweaty hair back from her face until her sobs lessened and she calmed down a little.

"Can you talk now?" Jacob asked after a while.

Bella nodded dumbly as she wiped her tearstained face with the sleeve of her jacket. She fumbled in the back pocket of her jeans until her fingers connected with her cell phone. "This will explain it better than I can." She passed Jacob the phone with shaking fingers and told him to watch the video she had been sent. Jared and Rebecca came over to join them. Jacob held up the phone so his pack brother could watch the video too. All four of them remained silent as Billy's frightened face loomed large on the small screen of the phone. When Bella was forced to hear Charlie frantically calling her name, she became distressed again. Rebecca put her arms around Bella and the two girls clung to each other as they began to panic over their fathers' welfare.

Jacob felt rage building up inside him as he watched his father pleading for his life, begging for Bella to come and essentially sacrifice herself to save his pathetic ass. Billy had literally thrown Bella under the bus. He didn't care about anyone but himself. He had ratted Bella out to their mortal enemy. He was willing to watch Bella pay for crimes that weren't even hers. Billy had betrayed her, his family, even his best friend. Jacob knew that Charlie wasn't in the house. Bella's father was already on his way back to the Cullen's after his last call out was dealt with. Jacob and Jared had seen the cruiser heading to the mansion when they had come to stop Bella and Rebecca leaving. Victoria had played on Bella's compassionate nature in order to take her hostage and seek vengeance on him and the pack in the worst way possible.

"Jake, dude." Jared saw his Alpha's arm begin to shake and he snatched the cell phone out of Jacob's hand before he crushed it. "You should take a moment, Jake. I'll stay with the girls." Jared offered.

Jacob knew his brother was right. He needed to burn off some steam and try and stem the flow of his anger. He felt utterly betrayed by his father. He threw Bella a tormented look before he sprinted for the trees and disappeared out of sight. "Jake, come back." Bella called out to him desperately.

"He'll be back." Jared assured her. "He's just upset. Come on I'll drive you both back. He'll probably be at the Cullen's waiting by the time we get there."

"But my dad." Bella said in anguish.

"Your dad is fine, Bella." Jared suddenly realised she didn't know that he and Jacob had seen Charlie. "We saw him heading for the mansion on our way to stop you." He saw Bella's mouth drop open in surprise as it suddenly dawned on her that she had been duped. "Come on, get in the car." Jared ushered the two distraught girls in the back of the vehicle before slipping into the driver's seat. Before he turned on the engine he glanced back at Rebecca, who was huddled next to Bella. "You pull another stunt like this, Becks, and I swear I'll put you under house arrest forever." He warned her.

Rebecca nodded like a scolded child as she sagged in her seat and closed her eyes in despair as she thought about Billy.

* * *

Jacob didn't head for the Cullen's mansion like Jared had assumed, instead he headed straight for Forks, and the Swan's house. Despite Ephraim's many warnings not to let blind rage control his actions, Jacob couldn't help it. He was so angry and hurt by Billy. Despite how estranged they had become over the years and his frustration over his father's selfish attitude, he never in his life thought that Billy would betray him like that. It was unthinkable and it sent Jacob into an emotional tailspin. Ephraim and his brothers immediately picked up on his irrational anger. Jacob couldn't hide his anguish or control his thoughts, so all the ones who were phased shared in his pain. Ephraim cursed as he immediately called everyone to action, and as one the pack headed for Forks, apart from Jared who was with the girls, and Sam who was resting at the Cullen's.

Carlisle and his family, who had been keeping watch along with the pack, were alerted by Ephraim and the others to what was happening. They abandoned their posts and hurried to Forks to join the wolves as they sought to protect their anguished brother and seek vengeance on the redhead who sought to hurt one of their own. If Victoria was in the house, her army had to be close. The fight was on.

* * *

When Jared pulled up outside the mansion everything seemed deathly quiet. He frowned as he told the girls to wait inside the car while he checked things out. He loped around the outside and checked the gardens, but couldn't detect anything untoward, but still the uneasy feeling haunted him. He returned to the car and ushered the two exhausted girls inside the palatial mansion. In the kitchen they found Charlie and Sam talking quietly together. As soon as Bella saw her father she rushed over to him and flung her arms around him, before bursting into tears of relief. Charlie and Sam were astonished at her actions and it took a while before everything was explained.

"You went out alone." Sam couldn't keep his anger in check as he yelled at Bella. "You should have come straight to me. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I had to save dad….." Bella's face turned red with shame as she realised how reckless she had been. She could have gotten not just herself killed but Rebecca as well. Her compassion to save others had gotten the better of her good judgement. She had been so scared that her dad would get hurt.

"Sam, cool it." Charlie warned him. "Bells is upset enough." He held his distraught daughter tightly as he tried to battle his own sense of hurt and betrayal at what Billy had done. Like Jacob he was filled with anger at the fact that Billy had nearly sacrificed his little girl in order to save himself. He couldn't understand how his friend could do this to him. He had blindly supported him for years, overlooked all his faults, but had never imagined the depths of Billy's selfishness.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologised. He couldn't bear to see Bella so upset and had been frightened at the very idea that she could have come to harm. He put his hand on her shoulder, just feeling the need to touch her in some small way to know that she was safe.

Bella raised her tear stained face and looked around the kitchen. "I thought you said Jake would be back by now." She said to Jared.

"I thought he would be." Jared felt his uneasiness creeping up on him again. He glanced worriedly out of the tall windows and into the dark night.

"What's wrong?" Sam picked up on his tension and he too looked around warily.

"I don't know, I just have an odd feeling." Jared muttered. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he went to the door leading out into the ornate gardens and opened it. Fresh air wafted into the kitchen, along with something else. Jared felt nausea well in his throat as he caught a look of dread cross Sam's face as he caught the same stultifying stench being brought to them by the breeze. "Vampire." He hissed.

The others froze at his words as they stared out into the dark. In the trees, one by one, they saw the flashes of dozens of pairs of reddened eyes blinking in the night. The newborn army wasn't in Forks. It was here, at the Cullen's. Victoria's plan had worked well. She had lured Jacob and the others away just as she had hoped. Billy's information about his son's imprint bond with Bella had worked in her favour. She knew full well that Jacob would stop Bella coming to Forks; she also guessed that his animosity toward his father, and the feeling of betrayal, would make him act recklessly and head straight to where he thought she was, at the Swan's. But no, she had already left. Her spies had told her the wolves had left their posts and gone on the attack. Now was her one chance.

Victoria stepped out into the light shining from inside the mansion. It made her red hair blaze. She licked her lips and laughed as she saw the frightened faces of the girls peering at her from the confines of the house, and the two remaining wolves who stood protectively in front of her and the older man, who had gathered the girls to his sides like a mamma bear. This was going to be fun. "You want fresh blood" She yelled loudly as she pointed toward the house. "Go and get it"

As one the newborn army surged forward like a sea of bobbing heads. Inside, Sam and Jared told Charlie to take the girls and Sarah, who was resting in her room, and go right to the top of the house and lock themselves inside one of the bedrooms. Then without waiting for a response they ran outside and phased on the fly. Sam howled loudly, his call echoing eerily in the night sky as he called for his brothers to come. In the distance his desperate call was answered. Sam exchanged one last anguished glance with Jared as the two of them got ready to defend themselves to the death.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	85. Chapter 85

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Eighty Four-The Last Goodbye**

There were just too many of them. Jared and Sam didn't know which way to turn. As soon as they killed one vampire, there was three more waiting to take them down. They were pushed further and further back toward the mansion as they tried to defend it. In the end they were forced to retreat. They knew their brothers were on their way. They could feel the urgency through the pack mind link. But they also knew they couldn't hold out against the overwhelming numbers that were headed their way. Then things got more complicated. Jared noticed that some of the newborn vamps were beginning to climb the outside of the building as they sought an easier way to get inside, once one started to ascend the others followed like sheep. There was no way that Sam or Jared could follow them to pull them back down.

"Becks is up there." Jared said in alarm as he fought valiantly beside Sam to keep the other newborns from getting inside the mansion.

"So is Bella." Sam felt panic consume him at the thought of her getting hurt, or worse turned into one of them. He howled helplessly as he shook off a particularly large vampire which had tried to squeeze the breath from his body. From the corner of his eyes he watched as the newborns scuttled quickly up the sides of the tall building. Soon they would reach the top floor where Bella and the others were hiding. He threw a desperate glance at Jared, who was snapping and snarling at his own assailant as he tried to keep the rabid vampire at bay.

"Jared, you need to go inside." Sam ordered him suddenly as he ducked and caught hold of one of the large vampire's arms in his sharp teeth and wrenched it off.

"And leave you here alone?" Jared questioned in disbelief. "You'll be slaughtered."

"The girls are up there. The vamps will reach them soon. Our brothers won't reach us in time. I'll try and hold them off as long as I can. Please Jared, go. Go now."

Jared knew Sam was right. They were losing the battle. He needed to be with Rebecca. He would fight for her until his last breath. "Sam, I…."

"Go, Jared." Sam yelled at him through the pack mind link. "Protect them."

"I promise." Jared vowed.

"If anything happens to me, tell Bella…." Sam didn't get to finish his thought. The large vampire, along with an accomplice, grabbed hold of him and began to pull him down. Others joined in and Sam was forced to use all his remaining strength to fight them off.

"I'll tell her." Jared promised Sam sadly as he whirled around and dashed inside the mansion through the opened patio doors. He cast one last glance at his brother. Sam was roaring his defiance at the vampires as they came at him en-masse to finish him off. Jared couldn't bear to look anymore. He needed to get to Rebecca and the others. He dashed up the stairs in his wolf form, glad that the mansion was so big that it had enough room to accommodate his large body.

* * *

Jacob and Ephraim ran ahead of the pack as they kept pace with each other. On their other side were the Cullen's, easily keeping up with them as they zigzagged and weaved their way through the trees. Behind ran the other wolves in a tight V-formation. They were forced to witness Sam's desperate struggle as he fought the vampires trying to take him down. They suffered right along with him as he was brought to his knees by the sheer weight of numbers.

"Hold on, we're coming." Ephraim called to him desperately.

"We're nearly there." Jacob could see that the trees were thinning ahead of him. He was the first one to break through into the open air. He slid to a halt as he was faced with a group of rabid vampires. In the distance he saw Victoria's flaming red hair blowing wildly in the wind as she directed the newborns to create havoc. Rage, like he had never felt before in his entire life, consumed Jacob. He snapped and snarled at the vampires as they tried to take him down. He had one target in mind, and that was to rip apart the witch who had tried to harm those he loved. He leapt high in the air and managed to avoid the group of newborns who were surprised at his sudden move. He left them behind for his brothers to deal with as he headed straight for Victoria.

* * *

Sam knew he was done for when he felt the vampire's sharp teeth bite down hard on his right foreleg. He was buried beneath a heaving mass of newborns as they all tried to feast on his blood. But they were thwarted in their efforts. With a wild roar the pack burst forth and began to scatter the rabid vampires in all directions as they vented their wrath on them. Intermingled with the wolves were the Cullen's, who fought beside them, easily overcoming the more inexperienced newborns. Sam felt a cold hand on his flank and he opened his weary eyes. Carlisle Cullen was hunkered down beside him, examining his wounds. There were deep gashes along his sides. One back leg was fractured, but it was the small bite in his leg that had the doctor most concerned. His golden eyes met Sam's and he gave him a look of untold sorrow.

"I am so sorry." Carlisle said sadly.

A single tear trickled down the fur along Sam's face as he closed his eyes and succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Jared reached Charlie and the girls just in time. The newborns that had climbed up the sides of the mansion had reached the top and broken through the windows. Jared found Charlie standing in front of Bella and Rebecca, who were huddled behind him. Charlie was fighting off the vampires with a large broom in his hand. If the situation wasn't so dire, it would have been comical.

"Jared." Rebecca cried out in relief when she saw him squeeze his large frame through the doorway. The vampires whirled around to face him. They seemed stunned as they watched the huge brown wolf stalk slowly toward them with his mouth open in a snarl. His white teeth glimmered in the darkness. Jared lunged, sending the newborns scattering in all directions. But they had nowhere to go. Jared was blocking the doorway.

While Charlie ordered the girls to cover their ears and shut their eyes, he watched as Jared skilfully dismembered the vampires, who were running chaotically around the room trying to escape the experienced wolf. When it was over, Charlie grinned and approached Jared; he was holding something small in his hand. "Need a lighter?" Charlie flicked the small lighter on as he gestured toward the dismembered limbs of the newborns, they were still wriggling on the floor as they tried to reattach themselves to their respective owners.

Jared phased back into his human form, hurriedly putting on his shorts before the girls opened their eyes. He didn't care if Rebecca saw him naked, that was nothing new to her, but Bella was another matter. He grabbed the lighter from Charlie and motioned for the older man to lead the girls out of the room. Once he was satisfied they were some distance away, Jared began to burn the bodies.

* * *

Victoria's red eyes flared with an unfathomable anger as she finally noticed her nemesis approaching. Her lips drew back across her venom soaked teeth as she grabbed some of the newborns and began to throw them at Jacob as he came roaring toward her. The newly turned vampires were stunned that their leader was sacrificing them as she tried to avoid Jacob's sharp teeth. She cried out her defiance as she whizzed around the ornate gardens, doing her best to keep out of Jacob's reach. But every move she made, he did the same. When she went left, so did he, when she tried to dodge right, he was in her path. There was no getting away from him. She couldn't understand how he was able to keep up with her sudden moves. This was not the same, inexperienced pup that had killed James. He had grown, and in doing so, increased in strength, size and agility. Despite all her careful planning she had forgotten one crucial fact. Humans aged quicker than vampires. She had not anticipated that Jacob Black would change so much in all the years she had been plotting her revenge. In her mind he did not have these skills.

Jacob circled her as he dodged another newborn which Victoria chucked at him. She cursed him wildly as she backed away, her eyes darting from side to side as she tried to find her best avenue of escape. Jacob pushed forward, forcing her to retreat to the forest behind her. Victoria kept her eyes trained on him the whole time, so she didn't see the large shadowy figure waiting in the wings. By the time she did it was too late. Her red eyes opened wide in shock as a large red wolf leapt out from the trees behind her and crushed her with his great weight. She tried to fight him, but this wolf was old, and very experienced. He had fought much more skilled warriors than her.

"Go find Bella and the others." Ephraim ordered Jacob as he sank his teeth into Victoria's neck and pulled. "I will deal with her."

Jacob did not disobey. He didn't care for revenge now. He just wanted to find Bella and make sure she was safe. Ephraim could have the pleasure of ending the red head's life. He weaved his way through the battling vampires. The newborns were being picked off one by one and there weren't many left. Fires had been started as the wolves and the Cullen's began to dispose of the fallen newborns. Jacob reached the mansion without interruption and was relieved to see Charlie, along with Jared, Rebecca and Bella stumbling out of the mansion into the open air. As he looked up Jacob could see that the top floor of the tall building was on fire.

* * *

Jacob wasted no time in phasing back into his human form. He tugged on his shorts and then hurried over to Bella. She let out a surprised shriek when he scooped her up in his strong arms and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent and closed his eyes. He heard her whisper his name and her fingers dig into his sweat soaked hair as she began to frantically kiss any part of him she could reach.

"Oh, god, I've been so scared, Jake. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you." Jacob raised his head and stared into Bella's beautiful brown eyes. Her pale face was streaked with dirt and she looked tired, but apart from that she was unharmed. He thanked the gods, the spirits, anyone who was listening that she was alive and well, before crushing his lips to hers.

* * *

"SAM! OH, MY SON!" It was Charlie's anguished cries that pulled them apart. Jacob placed Bella back on her feet as they both turned in the older man's direction. What they saw broke their hearts.

Striding toward them, carrying Sam in his arms, was Carlisle Cullen. His expression was grave as he finally reached them and hunkered down to carefully deposit Sam's broken body on the ground. Charlie cried out Sam's name again as he fell to his knees beside the boy he thought of as his own. "Oh, my boy." Charlie took Sam's limp hand in his and began to rock back and forth as tears ran down his face.

Bella was frozen in place as she stared at her father, and then at Sam. This couldn't be true, it couldn't be happening. She began to shake as she glanced up at Carlisle Cullen. The doctor's golden eyes were full of sadness as he put a gentle hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Do something!" She yelled at Carlisle. "You're a doctor. Save him!"

"He was bitten. The venom has taken hold. There is simply nothing I can do." Carlisle replied gently.

"Suck it out of him." Bella demanded. "Esme did for Sarah."

Carlisle swallowed thickly as his eyes met Jacob's. He could see that the young Alpha knew. It was different for wolves. Sarah was still human; her blood was different from a wolf's. If Carlisle attempted to suck the venom from Sam, he would simply be ingesting wolf blood, which would kill him before he had a chance to finish the job. That's why it was essential that the spirit wolves made sure not to get bitten, for them it was fatal.

"There's nothing that can be done, Bells." Jacob said softly. He felt like his soul was shrivelling inside as he was forced to watch his pack brother draw in painful breaths. It was obvious Sam didn't have long to live.

Bella was outraged. She glared at Jacob and Carlisle. "You're giving up on him? How could you? DO SOMETHING!"

"Bells, please." Jacob begged her.

Bella began to lash out at him as he tried to catch hold of her arms. "Leave me alone. I can't believe you're giving up on him, Jacob. You never give up. Do something. You can't let Sam die, you can't…." She fought Jacob as he trapped her against his chest. She heard his heart hammering violently as he tried to make her a prisoner of his rib cage in his efforts to comfort her. A sob was wrenched from her throat as she finally caved in and sagged against him. "He can't die." She whispered brokenly. "He can't."

Jacob closed his eyes in anguish. He held back his own tears as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Now wasn't the time to fall apart. Sam had saved them; he had sacrificed himself in order to give the pack time to reach the Cullen's. In doing so he had saved everyone… he had saved the girl he loved. Jacob opened his eyes again and looked deep into Bella's. She stared back up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. "Go to him, Bells. Sam needs you right now. Go to him, and tell him what he needs to hear."

Confusion crossed Bella's face for a moment before understanding dawned in her eyes. She continued to look at Jacob's beautiful face before she nodded her head and walked over to Sam. Carlisle left Charlie and came to join Jacob instead. "It's a noble thing you're doing." He said quietly.

"Is it?" Jacob questioned as turned away from the sad scene in front of him. "Even now I want to stop her."

"But you won't." Carlisle replied.

"No." Jacob ran a hand through his hair as he walked away to give Bella and Sam some privacy.

* * *

"I am so proud of you." Charlie said as he held Sam's hand tightly. "You are the best son a man could have asked for."

Sam tried to smile but the effort was too much for him. He was in so much pain. The burning inside him was torment. He so wanted to close his eyes, but he wanted to see her one last time…if he could just hold on for one more moment. Then she was there. He heard Bella whisper something to Charlie before the older man nodded, leaned down and kissed his brow, before getting up to leave.

"Bella." Sam choked out. His vision was wavering; he was finding it hard to see. Suddenly her beloved face came into view as she hovered above him. He felt her clasp his hand between hers. "I love you, Bella." Breathing was agony.

Bella lowered her head and stared into his dark eyes. "I love you too." She whispered as she smiled tremulously at him.

"I always knew." Sam mumbled. "I knew."

"I know you did, sweetheart." Bella leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Sam reached up and cupped the back of her head as he held her there for a moment.

Tears trickled from under Bella's closed lids and dripped onto Sam's face. He felt the wetness coat his skin and his body relaxed and the pain began to ease. He felt at peace now that she had told him how she truly felt. He looked at her beautiful face once last time as his vision began to dim. "I'll love you, forever." He murmured as he breathed one last time. His hand dropped back down to his side and his body went limp.

Bella felt Sam's soul leave his body and she crouched over him, her face hidden in the crook of his neck as she whispered her last goodbye.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! :'(**_


	86. Chapter 86

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Eighty Six-Healing**

 _ **Two years later;**_

Bella watched as Charlie bent down and put the fresh flowers in the vase next to Sam's grave. He was often here, visiting his son, tending the grave, and just to sit quietly and keep Sam company. It gave Charlie some semblance of peace. Bella saw the weak sun shimmer on her father's greying hair. Losing Sam had aged him overnight. He had taken early retirement from his job and had spent the last two years helping to build up Jacob and Jared's garage. He had invested a lot of his savings in the joint venture, as well as helping with the books. In the last year the fledgling business had really taken off, and Jacob and Jared were able to employ some of their friends. Embry worked at the garage part time, it gave him time to study. He had gone back to college to further his education. Seth also worked there as an apprentice mechanic. Like Embry he was doing an on-line course to make up for all the years at school he had missed.

The clouds moved across the sky, shutting out the sun. Bella guessed it would rain soon. She held her hand up over her eyes as she peered into the distance. She could just make out Jacob and Rebecca; they were standing in front of Billy's resting place. Both of them were wearing solemn expressions and appeared very subdued. It wasn't often that they went to visit their father's grave. It was only because Bella was accompanying Charlie to visit Sam that the Black siblings had decided to come along to visit Billy's grave. Bella shut out the memory of the day they had found Billy Black's broken body after the newborn battle. Jacob, Rebecca and Embry had taken a long time to get over their father's betrayal. Bella knew that Jacob would never be able to really let go of his hurt that Billy had essentially offered her up as a sacrifice to save his own skin. However, there was nothing they could do but live with the pain and move on. Billy wasn't around to defend his actions.

Spots of rain hit Bella's skin and she stared up at the sky as the black clouds began to roll in. She bent down next to her father and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go, dad." She said gently.

"I feel old, Bells." Charlie said wearily as he hung his head.

Charlie's words frightened Bella. In theory he was still a young man, but Sam's loss had really impacted on him hard. Bella knew that her father hadn't been living the last few years, just merely existing. "It's gonna be alright, dad." Bella helped him to rise and kept her arm about him as they walked slowly toward Jacob and Rebecca.

* * *

Sarah had dinner waiting for them all when they came back to La Push. Charlie and Bella had relocated to the reservation after Charlie had decided to sell his house. He said he couldn't bear to live in Forks anymore; there were too many painful memories. Instead of buying another place to live, Sarah had offered Charlie a room in her house. He had been reluctant to take up the offer at first as he felt as if he was intruding, but Sarah assured him that he would be doing her a favour. She could use his rent money, and as it was a certainty that Jacob and Bella would be getting married in the near future, it just made sense. Charlie had agreed. After living a bachelor lifestyle for so long, he worried that he would find it hard sharing house space with a woman again. He and Sarah were not romantic, but they did share a deep friendship, which eased the transition.

"I'm worried about him." Bella confided to Sarah as she helped the older woman serve up the dinner in the kitchen. "He seems very melancholy."

"It's the two year anniversary since we lost Sam. Today is just painful for him. He'll be better once it has passed." Sarah assured her kindly.

"I hope so." Bella bit her bottom lip anxiously as she glanced at her father. Charlie was sitting in the front room, talking quietly to Jacob about the garage. Rebecca had gone home to Jared. They lived a short walk away in a small, neat rented two bedroom house. It was one of the new buildings on the res. The Cullen's had generously donated quite a substantial amount to the tribe, and the money had been spent on improving the tribal school's facilities and building affordable housing for the young people just starting out in life.

Sarah picked up the plates now piled high with food and placed them on the table. "Dinner's ready." She called out to the men.

Charlie and Jacob stopped talking and strolled into the kitchen. Jacob grinned at his mom, kissing her on the cheek as he smelt the delicious aroma wafting his way. "That looks awesome as always." He praised her.

Sarah swatted Jacob playfully with her hand as she gestured for the others to sit down. She purposefully sat next to Charlie, determined to get the man to relax and give Bella a break from worrying about him. Jacob pulled out Bella's chair and kissed her gently on the lips as she made herself comfortable. Sarah rolled her eyes at her son's affectionate display. At least he had toned it down today, normally it was hard to avoid catching him and Bella together, they couldn't seem to go a second without touching, embracing or kissing, which made it hard for others sharing the same living space. Sarah had warned her son that Charlie found all the PDA hard to witness, so reluctantly the young couple tried to be more discreet, but often failed miserably.

"Thanks for this, Sarah." Charlie tried to muster up a smile.

"You're welcome. Now tuck in." Sarah replied as she began to eat her own meal.

Charlie nodded and began to follow her example, although his head was filled with memories of the son he had lost.

* * *

Ephraim sat across from Carlisle in his study, drinking a beer. Piled in front of Carlisle was a stack of books which he had been spending the last week studying. He had called his friend over to the mansion as he had good news for him at last. Ephraim and Leah had quietly married the year before in a private ceremony with only their close family and friends in attendance. Carlisle had been one of those present, along with Esme. The noticeable absentee from the ceremony was Sue Clearwater. As much as Leah had tried, she had found it impossible to mend her broken relationship with her mother. Sue's inability to change had driven not only her daughter from her life, but her son and husband as well. Harry Clearwater initiated divorce proceedings six months after the newborn battle. He could no longer reconcile living with such a bitter woman. He now lived in an apartment which he shared with Seth. Leah and Ephraim lived closed by in a house that Ephraim built with his own two hands.

"How's married life treating you?" Carlisle questioned with a smile.

"I think you know." Ephraim grinned as he chugged his beer and reached for another.

"Leah is glowing." Carlisle said pointedly.

"You miss nothing do you?" Ephraim laughed. "She's due in the fall."

"It's good to see you so settled, my friend." Carlisle replied as he opened one of the books with a flourish. "I may have to place a bet on whether it's a boy or girl. Alice's talents can't predict the result for obvious reasons so I may actually win for a change."

"Well it can only go either way. I'll let you in on a secret, it's a boy." Ephraim lowered his voice. He knew that the other members of the family could easily pick up on their conversation.

"Ah, the wolf sense of smell continues to intrigue me." Carlisle sat back in his chair with the book held in his hands. "I have more good news for you, Ephraim."

"You've found a way for Jacob and I to give up the wolf when we so choose, haven't you." Ephraim looked eagerly at Carlisle as he waited for him to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes. When you and the young Alpha feel it is time there is a way you can both let go of your wolves without suffering the consequences which you've had to endure over the years." Carlisle passed Ephraim the book he was holding. "This was sent to me by one of my researchers in Italy. He came across it quite by chance."

Ephraim knew by _researchers_ that Carlisle was referring to one of his associates within the Volturi. They had collected a fountain of knowledge over the centuries and had a whole floor in their castle dedicated to Native American history. Carlisle had been unable to visit the library himself as he did not want to arouse suspicions about why he needed access to it, but he had a number of friends who could discreetly do it on his behalf, and his gamble had paid off.

Ephraim's brow furrowed as he read through the ancient tome. "It can't be as easy as this." He said in disbelief.

"There have never been two Alpha's before, my friend." Carlisle said quietly. "You had no one with power equal to your own to order the wolf to once again go dormant. But now you and Jacob have each other. He can free his brothers when it's time, and he can free you, and vice versa. Taha Aki, as you recall, had no one to help him in this regard, which is why he lived so long until one of my kind ended his long life. This way you and Jacob get to live, Ephraim. You have served your tribe well, and when you feel the time is right, you can both live a normal human life span."

Ephraim did not often show emotion, but his eyes moistened as he became overwhelmed with the good news. "This will ease young Jacob's mind. This has been weighing heavy on his heart."

"Well now you can deliver the good news." Carlisle politely pretended not to notice the single tear which ran down Ephraim's cheek.

"How can I ever thank you?" Ephraim shut the book and looked Carlisle steadily in the eyes.

"You already have by being my friend." Carlisle assured him with a smile.

* * *

Bella had been on tenterhooks ever since Ephraim had left with Jacob. Something was up she could tell. It grated on her nerves that she was left out of the conversation, but she tried to contain her impatience. She knew Jacob would rather hear the bad news first, allowing him to process it, before he found the right words to tell her that nothing could be done. They had been living in denial for the last two years, trying to forget about what could happen in the future. They pretended to make plans. Jacob started his business, pretending he was doing it to build a secure financial future for when they had children. But in reality it was a way to distract himself from his worries. They had put off marrying, just like Jared and Rebecca. All four of them had decided to live in the moment and not think about the future.

In the end Bella didn't have to wait as long as she had expected. She sat on the porch swing, her hands clenched in her lap as she watched Jacob walk slowly back to the house. She studied his expression and her heart thudded loudly in her chest. Jacob looked stunned. This could only mean one thing. Tears began to leak out of Bella's eyes. She couldn't help it. Their future was in ruins. How could they be happy knowing what lay ahead for both of them. She would grow old and die, while he remained as he was now. He would be forced to endure a life without her; he would have to watch his children die too. It was unbearable to think about.

Eventually he looked up and saw her watching him. Jacob ran the rest of the way toward her when he saw the tears running down her face. He knelt down in front of Bella and took her hands in his warm ones. "It's okay, honey." Jacob reached up and wiped her tears away with his fingers. "It's all okay."

"It's not." Bella cried in anguish. "It's not fair. We don't deserve this."

"What, we don't deserve a life filled with happiness and love. We definitely do, honey." A slow smile lit up Jacob's handsome face as he let go of Bella's hands and fumbled in the pocket of his jeans. He tried not to laugh at the confused expression on her face.

"Jake, what are you saying." Bella demanded impatiently.

"No, it's what I'm asking." Jacob finally found the ring. It was one he'd had especially made for Bella. He had never told her, and had held off proposing until he knew for sure one way or the other whether something could be done regarding his future, and now he knew. He held up the ring and his smile widened when he heard Bella gasp and saw the shocked look on her face. It was a striking princess cut diamond ring with shoulder stones in 18ct white gold.

"Where did you get this?" Bella's left hand shook as she held it out toward him. Jacob slipped the ring on her finger easily before lifting it to his lips so he could kiss it.

"I've got good contacts." Jacob replied, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Esme helped you, didn't she?" Bella laughed as she held up the ring in front of her and admired it. It was beautiful.

"Maybe." Jacob conceded as he got up from his kneeling position and sat beside her on the swing. "So will you?" He asked, his expression turning serious again.

"Will I what? You have to ask out loud." Bella said archly.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me?" Jacob enunciated the words slowly.

"Um…I think that it will have to be a YES!" Bella squealed in delight as she threw her arms around Jacob's neck and began kissing him frantically all over his face.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
